Best Friend
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Bamon Ah story. Best Friends forever, right? What happens when they grow apart? Bonnie relives 8 years of confusion, before she goes back home for an unexpected engagement, with a few surprises of her own. What's a little jealousy and secrets got on Best Friends?
1. Home Sweet Home

**Best Friend**

 **Chapter 1 – Home Sweet Home**

 **Rating T**

* * *

"Well, Bon... We are going to your hometown, huh? Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah. It's been a couple of years, especially since my mom is finally traveling more to see me now. Once Grams died, I just didn't like going back. Now, my mom is getting married." Bonnie's eyes teared up. "Geez. I swore I wouldn't-"

"Stop. It's going to be great. Your mom is happy and you're giving her away. She won't be alone anymore."

"Yeah, but... You don't understand, Mystic Falls carries too much pain for me. I've lost too much there. LA is home now. I'd rather be in LA. beaching it up and going on hikes."

"Well best friend... You have me, and your boyfriend will be there in a couple of weeks. How bad could this month be? We both have plenty of Vacay time. I'm kind of excited to see the East Coast or is it the South?"

"I had a southern upbringing."

"I'm just happy to be out of the west coast for a while. You know I have nowhere to go, or no one to see. No man. Sigh. I'm sure we can get some interstate traveling in, if you get too anxious being there. I hear Florida has some awesome beaches."

"Ugh. What would I do without you?"

"Work too much." She laughed.

"You're right. We have a long flight ahead of us."

"Bonnie, I think I'm gonna sleep. You?"

"No way." She pulled out her laptop and looked at a series of letters and pictures. "Too much on my mind. I'll wake you before we land." The last eight years were replaying themselves over and over in her head.

"Okay, sweetie. Head phones in ears, good night world." Bonnie smiled her. She never thought she'd have a female best friend. After years of the same best friend being, _him._ Once things got all messy, they decided they needed space. Unfortunately, that space involved not talking for a while. A long while. Since her Grams funeral. Her face felt a tinge of excitement staring into those blue eyes in the pictures of them. He... Had the kind of face that you _never_ forget. It embedded itself into her brain, her soul, her heart at one point. But blue eyes were also a reminder of pain. So, she tried to remember the good, but the nerves in her lips shook while she tried not to be angry, or sad. She slammed the laptop shut and covered her mouth.

The motion made her sunglasses fall from the top of her head to cover her eyes. She turned to look out of the window, and she got lost in the clouds, until her eyes shut.

About five hours later when they landed, the humidity hit Bonnie as she walked through the airport. Her body felt nerves tense up inside of her. She was so excited after waking up refreshed and seeing a text from her fiancé, **_I love you baby, can't wait to see you. I hope you landed safely. Call me when you get to your moms._** Those words, from him, reminded her of how lucky she was, and how much she's grown. She quickly dropped all of the painful memories and allowed her growth to re-evaluate how she walked into the situation.

People grow, and change, and move on. There was a month here. She promised her mother a month. A lackadaisical compromise, she realized carried more weight emotionally then she intended for it to. There was no way she wouldn't bump into a certain someone. The luggage came before she'd knew at baggage claim. She looked down at her engagement ring, and grinned from ear to ear, biting her lip and collapsing all doubts.

"You feeling better now sweetie?"

"Oh yeah. To be honest I needed that nap. I over analyze things when I'm tired. I feel so much better now. Let's grab a cab. Before the crowd pushes out of the door." Bonnie was on her way to her childhood home, her newly engaged mother, the last place her grams was buried, thirteen years since her father passed, and the one man who knew he could read her like a book and knew her better than anyone in the past couple of decades.

Well, maybe not anymore.

The walked up to the cab and the cab driver smiled, "Welcome to Virginia!"

She sighed, and smiled. "Homes sweet home."

* * *

Excerpt from next chapter:

 _"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, you got some beautiful legs on you." He said to himself. He smiled and stood up from his porch, until the long green thistles in the grass helped half of her body disappear as she trailed. The sun was shining on her cinnamon skin, and she looked like she was dipped in a barrel of sweetness. He grinned to himself when she looked back to him still watching her. She waived him off and, but he stayed until she made it inside of her house. Most days he walked her to the door, but today was one of the days he watched her walk away. It was a beautiful sight._

* * *

 **Possession and BV are my main focus, will be updated still. But chapters are longer so I work on shorter stories in between. Anyone waiting for Dueces Wild it's really been being worked on. There's maybe fifteen chapters, but I'm using it for another project so it won't be updated on FF until December, along with other stories when my schedule lightens up. So my newer stories have to have shorter chapters. As always chapter updates will be posted on my tumblr Maniq1**

Hope you like?

Character expectations?


	2. Dylan

**Best Friend**

 **Ch 2- Dylan**

 **R-T**

* * *

The yellow cab pulled up to a gravely driveway, "Ma'am, is it alright if I proceed fourth onto the property?

"Uhh, yes. Please do." He turned onto the property and drove a while before he landed near the front of the home. The properties in the area had large plots of land. Fruit trees filled the area and bushels of roses throughout. Virginia had one thing she missed when living in California, acres and acres of green, red brick houses and wide open spaces.

"Baby? Ahh, come hug your momma." A very sweet faced woman, with fair skin and, and long dark brown hair ran out of the house to the cab jumping and screaming with her daughter. "Now, where is that beautiful little munchkin?" The excitement echoed the quiet and open atmosphere while a tall brunette looked on smiling at Bonnie and her mother. She let go of the hand of the little boy so he could run to Abby.

"Where's my kissy poos?" She asked as the small child with dark brown hair wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheeks with sloppy wet ones.

Abigail pulled up from her grandson and looked at her daughter again, checking her face and her body for any familiar changes and when she saw the ring on her daughter's finger she narrowed her eyes. "Bonnie, he proposed...how could you keep this from me?"

"Uhh, mom, how could I-"

"Um 'scuse me! ' _Mom_ '?"

"I mean, Momma, how could I? This visit isn't about me. It's about you and this man, whom I get to meet, when?"

"Real soon baby. I see you talk like them Westies now. I don't hear none of the little girl I raised in that accent." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, remembering she needed to lose the California girl accent when talking to her mother. Abby smiles and turns to look at the taller brunette. "Well, well, you finally left California, huh?"

"Oh yes. I was so ready. Like... So, ready." She exaggerated her words, lifting her bags. "I just can't wait to meet this man, who somehow, got lucky enough get you."

"Oh, you California charmer, you. Come on ladies. Let me show you to the rooms."

"Rooms? Mom, Ginny can sleep in the room with me, since you insist on Dylan sleeping with you. Trust me, the bed is big enough." Bonnie said as her mother looked on suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I don't recall you ever having no friends stay the night little miss Bonnie." Lifting the right eyebrow and forced a giggle out of Bonnie.

"Momma, stop. I know, that you know, that Doodle used to sneak in. Grams told me, a few years ago."

"Yeah, well... It was kind of hard to ignore when I saw him jumping out of the two-story window at six in the morning, tearing up my rose bushes." Memories Bonnie preferred to block out were about to be brought out life, thanks to her mother.

"Doodle?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, an old friend." Bonnie said making her mother shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Well, momma, I need to get my things put away." She said heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah let's go." Abby walked behind them.

"Bon, this house is amazing. I wish they had houses like this in Cali."

"Yeah, I'd get sick of those bungalows too. They all look the dang same." Abby laughed. "Oh, Ginny, you'll be sleeping in the old nursery... I mean- guest room."

Bonnie stopped on the stairs, mid way hearing her mothers slip up, and clearing her throat.

"Sorry, that was a slip up." She spoke nervously. "My hunny bun helped me to redecorate it. We bought a new bed and everything. I just wasn't ready to put anyone in grams' room, you understand."

"Of course. I totally understand. So, whose nursery was that?"

"Umm, I was pregnant before Dylan. Baylee didn't make it through more than seven months of the pregnancy. I lost her at twenty-seven weeks." Ginny could tell it was hard on Bonnie, because hearing her daughter's name and seeing a nursery used to be there made the reality more devastating.

"Bonnie, doll." Ginny gasped. "Sweetie I had no idea, why didn't you ever-"

"It was a long time ago, before I met you. I don't like talking about it."

Bonnie didn't say much after that. She just, kept walking towards her old bedroom. The same blanket and everything from her childhood remained in place. Including the picture of her and _him_ sitting against her favorite apple tree with her between his legs and leaning back on his chest while he sat with one arm around her and the other propped up on his bent knee. Her hair in two familiar French braids and bangs, and he had his favorite hat tilted downward as they both slept in the shade on a summer's day.

The feeling in the air was somber, so Ginny tried changing the subject.

"Oh my who is that Bonnie?" Ginny asked looking at the picture next to Bonnie's bed.

"That's just Damon. He _was_ my best friend, until I finally decided to grow up."

" _Was_? What happened to him? He's freakin' hot."

"I don't know. I suppose he's around somewhere." She said putting the picture down and sitting on her bed.

"Wait, don't tell me that's him. The guy who your mom caught sneaking out the windows. That's him? How could you be best friends with a guy like that? I bet he grew into that body."

"Ugh. Maybe. He took very good care of himself."

"Talk to me Bon. This guy... Something happened."

Abby cut in quickly. "Listen, I'll give you girls more time to settle in. I'll be back in a short while. I gotta run to the the general store. I'm gonna take Dimitri with me."

"Momma, please don't call him by his first name. You know he goes by Dylan." Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed her grandson. She closed the door softly, ensuring them some privacy. Ginny picked the picture up again.

"I'll tell you one thing Bon. You have incredible taste in men. I think I'm gonna need to meet me a southern boy while I'm here."

"Oh trust me, when I say, they are overrated." Bonnie spat, while unloading and staring at the large tree outside of her bedroom window.

"Well, I need a shower desperately. This humidity is something to get used to."

"The room my mom made up for you, has a shower inside of the bathroom."

"Okay sweetie. I'm going to take a shower."

"See you in two hours." Bonnie laughed, knowing her high Maintenance friend took forever to get ready.

 **8 years ago**

 _"So you going to prom with that guy?" He twisted his face at her. His five o'clock shadow was more like sunset, and he got into this stage where he liked growing it out._

 _"Yeah, he's kinda cute. Besides he always asks me if I gotta boyfriend. I always say 'no.' Just as pathetic as I can be." She laughed at herself._

 _"You're not pathetic. You are holding off for a good guy, not just any guy. That's what a respectable girl does." Damon looked at his best friend like she was crazy. He was incredibly over protective of her. They grew up in a small town where everyone knew each other. Mystic Falls, Southern Virginia._

 _"So you sayin' I'm not respectable for going to prom with him?" She put a tweak in her neck._

 _"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying, you don't have to go with the first guy who asks you. That sounds like desperation." Damon thought that looking out for her was his number one goal in life, but he tends to do so with some 'pot calling the kettle black' logic._

 _"Mind you, you spent your prom with a girl who gave it up, like a bad, trendy diet."_

 _"Hey, you're not my prom date. You're my little Bon Bon, my little bird. Birdie. You're not the kind of girl, who loses her virginity to the first boy who asks her to prom." She rolled her eyes and looked at him suggestively._

 _"Damon Salvatore, who said I was a virgin?" Her thick country accent made him double take, because it came off with slight attitude._

 _"Pft. 'Scuse me Birdie. What's that you say?" He asked like an angry older brother, maybe even a slightly jealous boyfriend. He turned his body towards hers and took his hat off. His cowboy hat. His favorite hat._

 _She took it out of his hand and put it on her head then laughed. "Geez Sinatra. You sure are gullible." She said tapping his nose with her little finger and smiling. "Anyway, I gotta go. Prom dress shoppin' with grams. She insists I take her so me and my momma don't start arguin' in the store." She got up and started to walk home after kissing him on cheek. One of many places the best friends shared kisses. She took the stroll, all the way next door. Sure, the plots of lands had a little space between, but it still took her a good minute to get to her house from his._

 _"Wait, Birdie! You haven't answered my question."_

 _"I'll see you at supper time Doodle." Bonnie called Damon doodle because he loved to draw. He drew all the time. He didn't do it as a profession, but he loved it. He watched her walk away, while she embedded a new image in his head to draw. Her walking across the separation of grass between their homes._

 _Then he began fearing what he had to tell her soon. He was leaving. He'd spent three years of his life in Mystic Falls working since he graduated high school, trying to make an honest living, but he needed to leave the town. Even if just for a bit. He was ready to make something of himself. He was leaving in one month. He already signed his life away and basic training was in less than thirty days. He was going to Ft. Benning, Ga... Home of the Infantry. He would be leaving Mystic Falls for an indefinite amount of time._

 _He kept watching her as she walked away with his hat on, and her boots. Her tank top and those teeny tiny shorts, that he never argued about because she had great legs. But, if he saw her going anywhere outside of home in them, he could rely on grams to correct her and grams could rely on Damon to shut her down as well._

 _"Bonnie Sheila Bennett, you got some beautiful legs on you." He said to himself. He smiled and stood up from his porch, until the long green thistles in the grass helped half of her body disappear as she trailed. The sun shun on her cinnamon skin, and she looked like she was dipped in a barrel of sweetness. He grinned to himself when she looked back to him still watching her. She waived him off and, but he stayed until she made it inside of her house. Most days he walked her to the door, but today was one of the days he watched her walk away. It was a beautiful sight._

 _He stared on... She's going. Going. Gone._

 ** _.X._**

 _"Momma, I don't wanna wear one of those fluffy dresses. It's not my style." Bonnie leaned against the dressing room mirror as her mother argued about every dress she wanted to wear._

 _"If you think, I'm letting my daughter go to prom in some backless number, or something with a slit, you must be out your mind child. It ain't happening!"_

 _"Grams, she's impossible. She wants me to look like holiday Barbie. I'm not a doll. I'm almost eighteen."_

 _"Almost eighteen! You hear me? You're seventeen, and you live in my house. Under my roof." Abby insisted. Bonnie's dad died several years ago and Abby took it hard. Harder than Bonnie. Or so it came off that way. No one saw Bonnie cry about her father but Damon. He was the only one she cried to, and sometimes grams. So needless to say, Bonnie tried to take Abby with a grain of salt, because she knew being a single mother was a struggle. Abby was a young mother, and her and Bonnie struggled with the generational age gap being not so far apart. While Bonnie was seventeen, Abby was thirty-six. She had Bonnie right out of high school. Her father was joined the Army and he was gone most of the time. Bonnie and Abby didn't move around with Rudy. They wanted stability for Bonnie. But his last tour he was deployed on, never made it back. He was a few months short of retirement. That was several years back, and her father would have been barely 42 this year._

 _"Momma, I understand. I just want to feel good in the dress I wear. It's my first and only prom." She began hanging all the dresses back up at the dress boutique. Sheila chimed in, trying to keep things fair._

 _"Now wait a minute, Abby, I don't recall the dress you wore to prom was one of my favorites. I distinctly remember, you wore a dress with no straps, and no bra." Sheila's admittedly told on her own child to her grandchild._

 _"Mom, that was a style. What Bonnie wants is some sin cloth, wrapped around her like a suggestive young woman."_

 _"It's just a backless dress. The straps are elegant and it really looks like something out of a romance novel."_

 _"Exactly, we all know what romance novels are suggesting."_

 _"I'm a virgin momma, and my date ain't my boyfriend. I don't even like him in such a way."_

 _"Hush your mouth, talking like a fast ass."_

 _"Abby, watch your language. Besides, she gets one prom." Sheila and Bonnie both gave Abby the look._

 _"Fine, but your home at midnight. You're still seventeen."_

 _Bonnie's eyes lit with excitement. "Yes, momma of course. Thank you. Thank you." Her hugs were filled with love and she squeezed Abby, lovingly._

 _"Okay try them on again. Let's narrow down a color."_

 _Her eyes sparkled with delight. "Thank you, thank you. Thank you, Momma!"_

 ** _.X._**

 _Bonnie lie in her bed that night talking to her father. "I'm going to prom Daddy. In three weeks. I wish you were here to see me. I got the dress I wanted. And momma... She smiled a lot today when she finally relaxed. It was good to see her smile. It's been five years. I miss you. Even though you were always away, I knew you were there. But... Somehow it's different now. Anyway, my dress is like a champagne color. That's what momma called it. I can't wait to have it on, and be at prom." Her voice got softer. "I know you keep watch over me. Please don't worry about me, watch momma. She's so lonely, she barely goes anywhere. I just want her to be happy again. Anyway, I love you daddy. Good night."_

 _She turned over in her bed to get comfortable. If anything, her father always taught her to be strong. Her mom was strong all those years her dad was away. Her dad always told her, look after your momma. She may not show it, but it's not easy raising you on her own. Her eyes shut and her hands clapped together as her cheek rested on them. Comfort was a distant memory when she heard a knock on her bedroom window._

 _She sat up and walked over to it rubbing her eyes. He always came to her room when he had a hard time sleeping. He climbed the tree next to her window just get to the second story room. She slid the window up and let him in, before walking to her bedroom door and locking it._

 _"Everything okay?" She whispered._

 _"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep, is all. Can you do the thing you do?"_

 _"Of course, but take those boots off, you're not getting my bed dirty." He smiled, she was so reliable. The most reliable person in his world. She always sang to him when he couldn't sleep. Something about her melodic voice helped him to ease into dreamland easily. Maybe it reminded him of his mother, who left years ago. Sometimes she sang the songs his mom sang him, sometimes she sang her own. Maybe it was that she sang the way he liked. Who knows. He just knew Bonnie was his comfort, his home, his best friend._

 _She got under the cover and he lay on top of the covers. She rubbed her fingers through his hair and started singing facing him. He kept his lids low and always watched her lips when she sang._

 ** _You made me love you, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it._**

 ** _You made me love you, and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it._**

 ** _You made me happy sometimes, you made me glad._**

 ** _But there were times you made me feel so sad._**

 _Her fingers twirled through his hair as his eyes slowly began to shut. She felt his heart beat slow down. As she kept singing, he kissed her forehead._

 ** _You made me sigh for, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to tell you._**

 ** _I want some love that's true, yes I do. Indeed, I do, you know I do._**

 ** _Give me, give me, give me, what I cry for._**

 ** _You know you got the brand of kisses, that I die for._**

 ** _You made me love you._**

 _They were soon asleep, and she melted under his arm and into his chest. This had become almost a routine. He missed his mom, and she missed her dad, and this commonality, brought the best friends closer over the years of bonding. He slept in her room every other night sometimes._

 **...Present Day...**

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts when her mom got back home. Ginny was still getting herself ready, for God knows what. To meet a southern man, maybe. When Dylan walked in crying, Bonnie walked down the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Ya know, he was fine, then suddenly on the way on home he just got fussy. He wouldn't calm down at all. Crying the whole way home."

"Oh, he sleepy momma. I'm sorry, I should've told you when he gets that way he's just exhausted. Jet lag."

"How do you calm him down? I tried everything."

"He likes his head rubbed or to be rocked and sang to." Bonnie grabbed her son to comfort him, but words didn't do much, it was her singing that put him at ease. "It's okay. Momma's got you now. Relax. Let's go lay down. It's gonna be okay." She walked back upstairs to her bedroom and lay down with him and rubbed her fingers through his hair, as she sang.

 **" _You made me love you, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it._**

 ** _You made me love you, and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it."_**

Abby watched Bonnie sing to Dylan, feeling like this trip may mean much more to her daughter than her daughter realized. She closed the door and sighed. This was go into be a long month.

* * *

 **Excerpt from Pt 3:**

 _"Man, Birdie. It's easy to get you riled up. I mean... You just can't take a joke. Besides, your corn bread ain't that bad. But, I sure can help you with them eggs. I mean, even I do not burn eggs" She hit him on his shoulder while he laughed it off. "It's all love though. You know I love you. More than food." His remark made Sheila smile, and it made Abby squint her eyes at him. She always suspected something more between the two, but they sure wouldn't allude to anything. She watched them closely though. Damon was an older boy, and he had slight influence over her little girl. Bonnie was in fact, very influenced by her best friend. His opinion meant more to her than anybody else's. "Besides, your future husband is gonna have to go through me anyway. Screw the food. I'll be his problem." He said with a serious face, but by this point Bonnie was ignoring him. She was tired of him scaring all of the boys away from her. Abby, however, appreciated that Bonnie had Damon for that. If she could, she'd lock Bonnie away forever._

* * *

A/N - I'm sure you guys didn't see Dylan coming. I have a few big surprises. So, this story is BAMON, but the few key important people will all have a story to tell. It's some drama, and messiness but it's also going to be reflective and have a lot of heartfelt moments. Hope you're enjoying it. And Bonnie's best friend is Ginny Baker (Pitch). I kind of just wanted to have more Characters of color in this story, since Mystic Falls doesn't have many. I debated about who I wanted to write as her friend, but I have plans for Ginny. Other character favorites will be in the story.

 **Song Cred: Patsy Cline/ You made me love you**


	3. A Momma's Love

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 3 A Momma's Love**

 **R-T (Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please enjoy this chapter)**

* * *

Bonnie stumbled downs stairs late in the morning. After Dylan's bout of crying the day before, Bonnie fell asleep, putting him to sleep late in the afternoon and when she woke up, it was 2 am and everyone was asleep, so she warmed herself up a plate of leftovers and watched re-runs of _I Love Lucy_ on TV Land for a few hours. By the time she went to bed and woke up the next day, Dylan was out of the bed and she looked over at the clock next the picture of her and Damon.

"11:59 am? Momma!" She stumbled out of bed and wandered down the stairs. "Momma!"

She yelled out and no one answered. She checked her phone and had a couple of messages. **Ginny- farmers market with your mom, thought you needed the sleep:)** then she saw another text from her mother. The one from her mother made her laugh because her mother was a terrible texter, on account she texts full sentences in the third person tense. **Momma - Good morning sunshine. Momma has Dimitri and is going to be taking him to the farmer's market. She is also taking Ginny so that you can rest. She loves you.** Bonnie rolled her eyes at her mom, calling Dylan Dimitri again, but had to laugh at her persistence. Bonnie rubbed her eyes and saw a note on the fridge. **Leftovers in microwave.** She opened the microwave and a plate wrapped in tinfoil sat there. She pulled it out and it was a plate with three big, fluffy, buttermilk pancakes. She did what she always did, after she warmed her hot cakes up. She took a tablespoon of butter, put it in a cup and microwaved it then poured it into her pancakes then after, she globed a heap of syrup onto the pancakes. She sat alone at the table of the festively decorated kitchen. Nothing like her kitchen back home.

California and Virginia were different. Her kitchen in California, was very modernized and contemporary with everything having come from target. Her mother's kitchen, was filled with things she'd had since Bonnie was young. She never got rid of things. The house in general was decorated, slightly tacky, slightly patriotic, and slightly, homey. She loved it. Everything her father brought her and her mom from overseas or other states. Pictures of them hanging up from every place she and her mother had visited him. But the kitchen, was so old fashioned, and Bonnie remembered how they ate in it every night, sitting around the tablet as a family. On Sunday's, Damon and his brother came over for Sunday dinners with them.

 **8 years ago**

 _"Miss. Sheila, Miss Abby, this looks darn good. Thank you for havin' us over again. With G workin' on Sunday's now, it makes it harder for us to eat with him. He don't get home 'til late most days."_

 _"You boys know, you are always welcome here. Not just Sunday's." Sheila said. She had a soft spot for them, because they were always gentlemen. They looked out for Bonnie, and they were all in all, good boys._

 _"So, what's new with work Damon? You like the factory?" Abby asked._

 _"Not really. I mean it's decent pay, but the labor messes with my back. Just last week I had to lift a two-hundred-pound package, without a back brace. I just about pulled something."_

 _"Damon, why haven't you requested a back brace?" Bonnie bickered. "They are your place of work, they should provide that for you, with all of that strenuous lifting."_

 _Stefan chimed in. "You know he's pig-headed, and stubborn. He won't ask nobody for nothin.', I think he gets that from pop." Damon didn't say anything. He just kept helping to set the table._

 _Bonnie looked at him. "I know, you know, he's right. You keep on Damon. One of these days, you gonna really get yourself hurt. I feel sorry for your future wife. She's gonna be adopting your ailments. Twenty-one years old with the problems of a fifty-year-old." She and Stefan laughed as he glared at her._

 _"You're one to talk. Your husband gonna deal with the fact that you can't even make corn bread, and you burn eggs." She stopped laughing causing both Abby and Sheila started to laugh._

 _"Yeah, well while that may be true, I can learn to cook. You can't just undo stubborn." She scowled at him and he walked up to her tapped her nose with his finger._

 _"Man, Birdie. It's easy to get you riled up. I mean... You just can't take a joke. Besides, your corn bread ain't that bad. But, I sure can help you with them eggs. I mean, even I don't burn eggs." She hit him on his shoulder while he laughed it off. "It's all love though. You know I love you. More than food." His remark made Sheila smile, and it made Abby squint her eyes at him. She always suspected something more between the two, but they sure wouldn't allude to anything. She watched them closely though. Damon was an older boy, and he had slight influence over her little girl. Bonnie was in fact, very influenced by her best friend. His opinion meant more to her than anybody else's. "Besides, your future husband is gonna have too go through me anyway. Screw the food. I'll be his problem." He said with a serious face, but by this point Bonnie was ignoring him. She was tired of him scaring all of the boys away from her. Abby, however, appreciated that Bonnie had Damon for that's. If she could she'd lock Bonnie away forever._

 _"So, Damon, when G comes home, what does he eat?" Abby asked._

 _"Umm, he tends to make a sandwich or he'll bring somethin' home from the 24-hour diner."_

 _"Well, uh, why don't you take him a plate. I'll set one aside for him. Matter-of-fact, I'll just make him a plate for all the late nights he works. You boys feel free to come eat with us and take your daddy a plate, ya hear?"_

 _"Yes ma'am." They spoke simultaneously._

 _"Alright, whose gone say grace?" Sheila's famous question every Sunday made the youngsters freeze with fear, and she always picked one randomly._

 _"Stefan, please do the honors."_

 _"Sure thang Miss Sheila." They all sat down and gathered hands. Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and squeezed it, making her laugh. Sheila looked up and shushed them. But still, Bonnie retaliated by kicking him and making him grunt silently to avoid Sheila's glare. She didn't mess around during prayers, and grace. Stefan softly spoke, as the other two teens tried to remain respectfully quiet, yet continuously played. "Heavenly father, we thank you for this food, may it nourish our bodies and souls. And thank you for friends, and family, and the abundance of love we have between us. In Jesus name, we pray. Amen."_

 _"Amen." The table said all together._

 _They all sat down and Bonnie walked around the table pouring everyone's drinks. Everyone drank sweet tea, except she and Damon who loved to drink Sheila's homemade lemonade._

 _Bonnie sat across from Damon when she was finished, where her feet locked with the rest of dinner. They played footsies like nobody's business then just kept their feet locked sometimes._

 _After a while of eating, Sheila thought to find out more about Bonnie's prom plans. "So, Bonnie we were thinking, you have a date for prom, but does he have a car?"_

 _She stopped chewing to think and Damon stopped eating, waiting for an answer, while Stefan inhaled a second plate of food by he time they got to prom talk._

 _"He has a car."_

 _"His family is loaded, I hear." Stefan said._

 _"Wait, I thought you were going to prom with Jeremy Gilbert."_

 _"No. He asked two girls, like an idiot. Thinking one of us would say no. So, when I found out about Anna, I just decided to say no."_

 _"Who told you about Anna?" Stefan asked._

 _"The school talks, apparently, he and her are a couple, but nobody knew it. He kept her a secret."_

 _"So he made you the other woman? Jackass!" Damon said._

 _"Language, Damon."_

 _"Sorry Miss Sheila. That knuckle head ought to know better though." He looked to Bonnie, "Hey, you're better off. So, who are you going with?" He asked before taking a drink of lemonade._

 _"Kol Mikaelson." Her answer forced Damon to spit out his drink to the side luckily, so no one got spit on._

 _"Oh my gosh Miss Sheila I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up." He cleaned with his napkin and Abby got up to help him._

 _"Damon, everything okay? You reacted quick to that." Abby said._

 _"Yeah, I mean, Kol Mikaelson is older. He's my age. I'm surprised you guys have agreed to that, is all."_

 _"He is older, but his brother, is my boss. He's a good man, and I've met his siblings a few times. They seem respectable and nice, and one day Bonnie was at work with me after cheer practice, and she and Kol got to talkin' and he asked her if he could escort her."_

 _He looked at Bonnie in shock. Bonnie smirked, rolling her eyes at Damon_

 _"To answer your question, he has a car grams."_

 _Damon ate silently for the rest of supper and when everyone just about finished, he and Bonnie decided to tackle the dishes. Abby went upstairs and drew a bath, she'd had a long week and Sheila, was quickly showered and to bed. Stefan left to take a plate home to G, who got home a couple of hours earlier than expected._

 _"So, when were you gone tell me?" He asked disappointed in her omission._

 _"Tell you what?"_

 _"Bout Kol Mikaelson. You know exactly what."_

 _"I'm surprised his sister and ain't old you. I mean, ain't she your girlfriend, Damon?"_

 _"What? Who told you that?" He said letting the dish in his hand fall back into the water._

 _"Really? So, it's true? Wow. Well, you know Damon, you hypocrite. I just think friends shouldn't expect more than they give. You ain't told me bout you and Rebekah. I had to hear from a boy a barely know."_

 _"Yet, you're letting him take you to prom?"_

 _"I mean, I didn't think it mattered to you anyway." She kept drying dishes and he still stood next to her glaring._

 _He yanked her little body to his, "It always matters Bonbon."_

 _"It doesn't though. You know you don't have to pretend to keep caring about me. The little knuckle head next door, okay. I'm grown up now, I can take care of myself."_

 _"No you can't. You can't make an egg."_

 _"You can't make a sandwich."_

 _"I'm a man, that's what my wife will be for."_

 _"And that, Damon Salvatore, is why you and your pig-headed ways will always be alone." He was face to face with her. Well, he towered her, but he always got these intense stare downs with the pint-sized young woman._

 _"I can't believe you. He's a pretty boy. Who flaunts his money around like it's the thing to do."_

 _"So what, and Rebekah is a spoiled brat. Yet you manage to find your trousers unbuttoned in her bedroom."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Yeah, well, Kol and I have been hanging out. One day he picked me up from school to bring me home, and he told me you were at his house, visiting his sister. The trouser part I just figured, knowing your style. You're probably already having sex with her."_

 _"Birdie, it's not what you think, she and I-"_

 _"Who cares what I think. I'm just the kid that hangs out with the two neighbor boys. No biggie. It's not like I need to know the dirty details of your relationships."_

 _"She and I haven't had sex." He told her trying to be convincing. But she clapped back._

 _"Yet."_

 _"Maybe I should go home." He said to her when he realized she was done giving him any eye contact the rest of the night._

 _"I think, that's a good idea." She took over washing dishes and pushed him out of her way._

 **... Present Day ...**

Bonnie finished half of her stack of pancakes an hour ago, and just sat here letting her food digest while she reflected on their relationship, and then realized she had to quit thinking about Damon. She went upstairs and threw her running clothes on. She put her cordless headphones on her head and started her running playlist, putting the phone in her arm band, locking it, and leaving it in there for the duration of her run.

Her California residency was reflected in today's run. She had on a bright neon yellow sports bra and some teeny tiny shorts. Her bright shoes were some other odd multi-neon color and she had her hair in a ponytail. Bonnie used to keep her hair long, growing it like her mother and grandmother, but moving to LA forced her to fall into trendy fads and she was rocking shoulder length hair with waves and she preferred it over the long hair. Not to mention, it helped with the humidity in her hometown. It wasn't hard to spot her running the long open, gravely roads. In fact, everyone who drove by her nearly crashed watching her.

She not only had an amazing body, but when she looked so determined and focused. She stopped at a small park and started to stretch in the middle of her run. To keep her joints loose. And then a perfect stranger walks up to her tapping her shoulder.

"Ahh." She jumped.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?" Her eyes lit up.

"Kol!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing in town. I thought you were getting ready to play professional baseball. How is mystic falls being graced with your presence?"

"Oh gosh, not the pros. I played college. I graduated, went to a single A team near LA for the Dodgers, which is when I ran into you, I was there a while and moved to Oklahoma to a AA for about six months and quickly to AAA for the Oklahoma City, Dodgers. Then I had a horrible rookie year with my old injury acting up. I decided to work the management side instead. I love the sport, but I love my body more. I just like being behind the scenes. I still get to practice with some of my favorite players but once I messed my knee up, I decided to stop. Cowardly, right?"

"Not at all. Some of these guys retire with the most damage I've ever seen. I mean, I know this because I'm a physical therapist in LA. I Work with all types of athletes, collegiate and pros and I gotta say, it's an ugly life on the body. But... Fulfilling. I'm surprised you quit."

"I know right. It's kind of the reason you and I stopped dating. I think."

"Uhh, yeah, partially. But I don't regret it. We had some fun Kol."

"Yeah. As soon as your best friend was out of the picture, we had a lot of fun."

They looked at one another in a flirty way. She blushed, like old times. "So uh, you never answered my question. I've seen you around LA, what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

He looked at her in shock, as if she didn't know. She took out her water bottle, from her small, athletic back pack. "Princess, I'm here for the same reason you are. The family dinner this weekend." She still looked confused, "Your mother and my brother's wedding."

"Pft." Bonnie spit her water all over Kol. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Kol." She proceeded to wipe him off.

"Wow. Okay." He laughed. "Uhh, I forgive you, because I realize, you had no idea. Your mother never told you?"

"No, I mean, it's been what? A couple of months?"

"No. They've been seeing each other the past year, quietly. You know the town talks. They seem happy. Besides, they've been friends for years. I'm just shocked you didn't know. He's the one who paid for Sheila's funeral."

"My mom has money. Why would he do that?"

"Sheila was a pastor at the church. He helped organize the car wash and he told Abby whatever the car wash made he'd match it and double for the service. Your mom shouldn't have had to pay to bury her mother. That woman was a pillar of the community. We all took part."

"I mean, I remember doing the car wash, and I remember your brother being very active but, I had no idea they were together."

"They weren't together then. They were friends still. I think it brought them even closer though. Listen, your mother, is the best thing that's happened to my brother. I've never seen him so happy."

"Yeah, same with her. Well, I came home and was supposed to be meeting Mr. Perfect this weekend. Thanks for telling me." She put her head bands back in her ears. He could read the irritation in her body language now.

"Uh, I know it seems lazy, me driving by in my car and getting out and stopping you, but if you're up for it, I'd love to get some runs in with you, call me sometime. I'll be in town until Monday."

"Of course, Kol. I'll be in touch." She said hugging him. He still smelled delicious, like expensive cologne. "Gosh I'm all sweaty, sorry."

"It's okay, your sweat never bothered me." He winked with an insinuative notion and headed back to his car, making her bite her lip. She was on her way back home, because Abby was about to hear an earful. She jogged another thirty minutes before arriving back to her mom's porch to see her sitting playing with Dylan.

Bonnie just looked with her arms crossed, and Abby rolled her eyes. "What now? You have that, _Momma how could you?_ Face."

"Yes. momma, how could you not tell me that you are getting married to your boyfriend of a year, Nik Mikaelson?"

"How did you find out?"

"I ran into Kol. You know, my Ex and all. Who's here for the same reason. The guy I keep in contact with once in a while. How could you not have expected me to find out?"

"You said you rarely come across Kol in LA, and when you do, you guys are in business professional settings."

"Yes, but God knows it would eventually come up. Momma, he's younger than you."

"So what. Seven years, big deal. He knows what he wants. I know what I want, and we want it with each other. You should be happy for me, Bonnie. I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you momma, but... You know..." She hesitated with her thoughts and hurt feelings. "It's wrong to keep me in the dark. I need to shower and get myself ready. I told Ginny I would take her and Dylan to the mall today and get something to wear for this dinner on Saturday." She kissed her son on the forehead and proceeded into the house.

"Okay. I had a good morning and afternoon by the way. Thanks for asking." Abby said as Bonnie walked back in the house and up the stairs. "Hope you enjoyed sleeping in. You're welcome, by the way." She sighed. "Kids." She exhaled, picking up Dylan. "One day Dimitri, when your old enough to give your momma the hell she gave me, she's gonna say, _momma you were right.'_ That'll be the day, that being a mom will all be worth the hair pulling, and it'll all make sense, nana's lil man." She knew it would be hard for Bonnie to watch her move on. No matter how much Bonnie spoke of her mother moving on, she knew, when it happened, it would be hard on her. Let alone, with a man like Nikklaus Mikaelson.

She was so lost in her thought sitting on the porch she didn't realize when her neighbor walked up. "Did I hear Bonnie, right? You're getting married? Wow, how could you not tell me, after everything?" The man looked broken hearted.

"Giuseppe? Um, I-"

"Owe me an explanation. Yes, you do." How was she going to explain to the love of her life, that she was marrying, another man, whom she also loved with all her heart. "Come on sweetness, let's go for a drive."

"Bonnie's leaving in about an hour. Can you come back? She shouldn't see us together."

"Yea. I'll be back after she's gone." She tilted her head at him and felt incredible guilt. Giuseppe expressed hurt on his face and headed back for his house, all the while inside of the Bennett household, Ginny stood in the hallway near the door accidentally hearing the whole thing, shocked at everything that just happened. She didn't realize who Giuseppe was, but she realized he was a man that Abby seemed to have feelings for, that wasn't her fiancé.

 **.X.**

Bonnie was watching Ginny put on a fashion show. They just got back from the mall, and Ginny wanted to try on outfits for Thursday night. Bonnie told her she'd take her line dancing, and they'd be able to have a girl's night, just the two of them. Ginny was too excited to wait, so she began trying on her new clothes.

"Ginny, that skirt will get you more than attention. You must want free drinks too."

"The plan, is to find a cute country boy to flirt with the all night, and maybe exchange numbers with. Someone to hang out with over the next month." She said winking. "Dylan is actually going I be babysat on Thursday. I almost can't believe it." Ginny said kneeling down to play with him while he played with toys.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to some free time. My mom really wants to spend time with Dylan, so... I guess I need to eat it up while I can. Once I'm back in Cali. It'll be all work and no play again."

"Not really, huh widdo man?" Ginny spoke in a baby voice to Dylan. "Auntie Ginny is going to have some free time in the off season so, mommy and daddy can go on dates."

"Ahh, it's not that simple. I can't just leave him, he's temperamental. I'd hate to stick you with dealing with what my mom dealt with yesterday."

"It's a good thing I'm your best friend, and that's what I'm here for. Remember when you were pregnant, the day I met you?"

"Ugh, yes. Don't remind me. I was going off on someone for stealing my parking space, and they called me a fat balloon and you..."

"I punched him in the face. No one talks to a pregnant woman like that, after they wrongfully steal her parking space." She laughed as did Bonnie. "So, if I met you while you were pregnant, and hanging out with you in your grumpiest stage in life, I'm sure I can handle taking care of my God son. Alone." She looked at the baby. "Because I love you. Titi GiGi loves her widdo man." She kissed him. "Okay cutie pie, titi needs to go find a cute pair of panties."

"For what?"

"I mean, all of my panties are cute, but you know... Just in case." Bonnie looked at Ginny with a stiff face. "Just kidding. Girl! Remind me to get some tequila in you. We need Bonnie fun fun Thursday night."

"What's your obsession with Bonnie fun fun? Huh?"

"That girl can partay." She giggled at a rolling eye Bonnie and headed to her guest room.

Bonnie grabbed Dylan and hugged him. "Mommy is going to miss you. So much. I'll stay home if you want me too, on Thursday."

She gave him an Eskimo kiss and he giggled. "Nana." He said whining.

"How did that lady get you spoiled on her already? Is it those millions of hugs, and raspberries she gives? Huh?" Her tone changed to a playful one as she laid her son on his back and pulled his shirt up. "Baby boy want a raspberry? Huh? You want mommy to blow on your belly like this... Pppllllllp. Ppppllllllllp." She blew on his stomach and his contagious laughter spread to her and she started tickling him like crazy.

"Momma, top it. Top it momma." He said trying to stop her and she peppered him with more kisses than he could handle.

She sighed and took a deep breath. "Ahh, Demitri Dylan, what will I do with you?" At that point her head bumped he dresser and the picture of she and Damon fell onto her head. She looked at it, hating herself at the moment. Her son, and his bright blue eyes and dark hair looked at her and she smiled, then she looked at the picture of the first blue-eyed man with dark hair she loved.

"God forgive me. I am not perfect. But everything I do is for him." She said referring to Dylan. "All I can do, is make sure, I don't let him down. He doesn't deserve to be hurt, and neither do I." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I know, my daddy is listening. Daddy, I know you don't understand me, and why I'm doing what I'm doing. But it is for Dylan. It's always been, for Dylan. He deserves two parents, who want to be present and around and love him, and love each other. Not like you and momma, who were never living in the same house. I love you daddy, but you weren't there when I needed you. I can't put Dylan through that. I won't." A knock on her door, as her mother entered.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just talking to daddy is all."

"You alright though? Is this about Dylan?" She leaned down to wipe her tears, and Dylan sat between the two women.

"I'm good. Just needed to get some things off my chest. I'm okay. And yes, everything is about Dylan, I just want to do what's right by him, ya know?"

"As his momma, you're gonna feel this _need_ to protect him, from everybody. Even his father at times. This need to keep him from hurting, because that is how we are as mothers, just naturally protective. And no, you won't always make the right decision, but you will try to make the best decisions. Sometimes we don't know what's right, right away. But I promise, it'll come to you, and it'll make sense. Just open your heart, and allow yourself to see things not justify from a mother's point of view, baby, but from the future Dylan's point of view."

"I can't make a mistake. I can't when it comes to him. He's young enough now, to where I can make things better for him, and we won't have to deal with pain later." Abby put her hand on Bonnie's back and rubbed her back gently.

"Bonnie, I think you coming home, will help you. Just open up, okay. It will come to you."

Bonnie shook her head trying to figure herself out, but to no avail, tonight wasn't the night to think so hard. "I'm gonna give Dylan a bath now. Was that G, that I saw earlier? How's he?"

"He's good. You know Lily came back couple years ago. She keeps him busy as heck." Abby laughed.

"Yeah, she's crazy."

"Yeah." Abby rolled her eyes at Lily's mention. "Anyway, just came to check on you. I'm heading to bed. I have an early day tomorrow. You and Ginny feel free to use the car. Nik is picking me up. We are going to check in some things for the wedding." Abby kissed Bonnie's head.

"Gosh, hearing you say his name like that, and knowing you two are together... It just... It's weird that's all."

"Well, better you know now. So, Saturday isn't such a blow."

"Okay, momma. You know, you and I have come along way, since my teen years."

"Well, when Dylan becomes a daddy, he'll appreciate you more. He'll have more compassion for the decisions you make, that are going to drive him crazy. Because let me tell you, he's cute now, 'til he turns twelve, and you will be the one thing between him and freedom and he's going to rebel. And you gonna be calling, crying to who?"

"My momma." Bonnie spat out lazily, smiling.

"That's right, your momma. And your momma will never turn her back on you or this little boy, you hear me?"

"Yes momma. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Nite. Make sure your dry that babies head thoroughly so he don't catch a cold after that bath." Bonnie laughed at her old-fashioned mom.

"Will do momma. Nite." Bonnie smiled as her mother left her to her motherly devices. She sighed looking at her son, whose face, reminded her of everything that was once unshaken in her world.

* * *

 **Excerpt from Pt 4:**

"Why wait til next week?" He said making her pause in her motions. His hand wrapped itself around her bare stomach and she trembled, because he touched her in a way that sent chills up her spine. He let his fingers crawl to her belly button, and he clutched her skin in his fist, scratching her gently, and she exhaled, like she was stuck in a memory of them. Ginny was really enjoying watching Bonnie feeling uneasy between two gorgeous men. Wondering what all she needed to learn about her best friend and all these southern boys. At the same time, she had to have Bonnie's back so she intervened.

"Hey, are all southern boys so touchy feely?" Ginny asked as she watched Damon's possessive grasp on Bonnie. Damon looked up and smirked.

* * *

 **A/N-** slowly things are being uncovered about Bonnie and even Abby. As you know this story takes place in present day and over eight years of flashbacks. Which when you see how things are now, you may not get answers right away, because some of them will come over time in flashbacks. But as you can see, Bonnie is being protective of Dylan for some reason, and Abby has obviously changed, from when Bonnie was younger. It'll come up why as the story goes on. But obviously, their relationship has gotten better over the years. Baylee will come back up in the story again, because it's important to the way Bonnie is with Dylan. Ginny and Bonnie's development will come up as well. This story is filled with secrets, and every emotion. From sad to angry, to happy. Hoping your liking development as well as the excerpts from up and coming chapters. Drop a thought if you can. Thanks for reading:)

Ps. thanks for the note on the name correction last chapter **ElevatedJewel :)**

Kat's name was definitely a mistake, I changed the characters so I could add another WOC into the story. Kat will make her way into the story at some point.


	4. Inadmissable Angst

**Best Friend**

 **Pt-4 Inadmissible Angst**

 **R-T**

*So this story was started because of all the platonic talk over the summer about BAMON, and how JP wants to continuously throw that in our faces. It was inspired by a song called **(I hate u, I love u by gnash ft Olivia O'brien)** The concept of the song is a general idea of them in this story for the most part. It'll probably only be about 10-12 chapters. It's pretty much mapped out already. I'm just inspired by this amazing ship that doesn't get even half of what it deserves.

I know I say it sometimes, but not nearly enough so… THANK YOU to you all who read, follow, favorite, and review anything of mine. My writing style isn't for everyone. Your support means a lot to me. As long as you like it, I'll try to keep producing stories. THANKS again. :) BAMON LOVE

* * *

Bonnie and Ginny were getting ready to head out. It was Thursday night, and that was the night ladies got in free to the Brandin' Iron. After not speaking to her mother for half a day, Abby suggested she take Ginny out so they could break the monotony of the tension. "Well, listen, Dylan and I will be up watching movies, and eatin' popcorn. Don't worry about him. He's in good hands."

"Thank you momma. I appreciate this." Bonnie said tying her button up and adjusting her jean shorts.

"Of course baby. I didn't really get to do things like this when I was younger. I had you, and daddy was always gone, and my momma didn't believe in letting me go out Ya don't know what it's like being the pastor's daughter."

"So, can I expect to see some gorgeous, country boys at this place?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly, I've only heard about the Brandin' Iron. When I lived here I wasn't old enough to get in."

"Don't act like Damon and Stefan ain't never snuck you in there. Damon fighting over you. Having to call G to pick him up from jail, because he got arrested."

"Ya know, I'm beginning to wonder if I even know you Bon." Ginny said, while Bonnie laughed. "I mean, bar fights, boys sneaking in the room. Does your fiancé know all of this?"

"Hell no. Now let's go, because I haven't told him I'm going out tonight either."

"Wow, Miss Abby I must say, I like Mystic Falls Bonnie. She's a bag of surprises."

"Ahh, you have no idea Ginny." Abby shook her head walking the girls out to the car that was waiting for them. "What on Earth is an Uber?"

"Momma, it's like a cab, but cheaper. We'll see you later, don't wait up."

"Be good." She shouted as they got in the car not acknowledging that last part. They just buckled up and as Bonnie sent a text to her fiancé, Ginny pulled out her lip gloss and applied.

"Who are you texting? Your boo?"

"Yeah, I may as well say g'night now. He's really busy right now, so no sense in calling him."

"You guys are so cute together. I mean, the way he spoils you and the way he surprises you, how can you not be more excited about this engagement?"

"Not excited?" Bonnie looked shocked as she heard the statement. "I'm excited, I just need to get over this hurdle of being back home, is all."

"But what's so bad about this? It's beautiful here. Small town, homey. I wish I grew up like this as opposed to being a softball player in my whole life through college, preparing for the world championships every year, and the Olympics. Do you know what my life was like? My dad, a pro baller, my mom a passing away when I was fifteen. If I was raised in a small town as opposed to, being raised by all my coaches and managers, I'd be happy. This is a community. All of the people at the farmer's market knew your mother, and we're asking about you?"

"It's great, having grown up here, until you realize how small the town is, and how quickly drama circulates, and how everyone knows more than you want them to. It's just when things go wrong, people talk. Everyone talks."

 **.X.**

The large building was packed and people were spilling out by the truck loads. Bonnie felt out of place with the Uber, seeing as how people were hanging out in the parking lot drinking near their cars, socializing and she and Ginny just paid for a ride to avoid drinking and driving. The closer they made it to the entrance, the more people they saw, the louder the music was. When they walked up, the man checking IDs recognized Bonnie. "Matt? Donovan? Hi."

"Bonnie. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Good, just in town a visiting my momma. So, you're a bouncer? How on earth did you get so big?" She and Ginny were stuck on his biceps.

"I eat my Wheaties." He laughed, garnering a stare down from Ginny.

"I see. My oh my." She said touching his arm and smiling. "Wow." She felt his rock-solid arm. "Whew, anyway. How did this place get so crazy? I don't remember it being this popular?"

"New management. I'm surprised you haven't heard."

"No, I don't really keep in touch with anybody but my momma. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just hopefully headed to the draft."

"That's right." She noticed Ginny giving googly eyes. "Oh, my mistake, this is my best friend Ginny. Ginny, this Matt, or Matty. All grown up. He's the towns pride and Joy. All American football, and best in the state. Plays for Virginia. He's going places. But hopefully not in my therapy sessions." She laughed.

"So this is what California girls look like, huh? Tall and built like Olympians?" His eyes, unabashedly wondered Ginny's body, and she caught herself acting shy. "I know how to work out a girl like you. You like a good work out, don't you?" He took some leaps and bounds and was all over her with his words. Ginny was eating it up.

"Most men, can't handle my workouts." She spoke ostentatiously.

"You mean most, California boys? Cause I ain't no boy. I'm a man. Good ole country boys know how to put in work." Ginny blushed and shook her head. Country boys flirted differently. Just as it began getting uncomfortable for Bonnie, she giggles.

"Okay, maybe we should get inside before the bar runs out of liquor." Matt in his fitted jeans and boots, kept his eyes on Ginny as she walked passed him.

"Maybe we'll see you inside."

"Oh, I'll see you inside sweetness." He said, tilting his hat at her.

 **.X.**

"This is better than any club in LA. Girl, why didn't you tell me line dancing bars were so poppin'?"

"Because, it hasn't always been like this. Just used to be a live band and some beer." Bonnie was shocked at the scene. People from outside of Mystic Falls. She recognized people from Fells Church, Chandler inside. "This is a country bar on steroids." People were line dancing, bull riding, and playing pool in some corners. "It just used to be a large room, with a partially full dance floor and the band played on the stage and there were more tables."

"This is... My scene." Ginny said grabbing Bonnie and takin her out to the dance floor. She didn't know the steps but she still jumped in and followed Bonnie's lead. The stepped for about ten minutes to a couple songs and Ginny was already sold on Mystic Falls. She was ready to move with Abby tomorrow. Most of the time they were being watched. The two girls danced like the rhythm was a part of them and the way their hips moved also made crowds draw around them. It couldn't have been more perfect, for Ginny to spot another beautiful man eyeing her from the bar. She couldn't tell, where exactly he stood, but that he came from the general vicinity and he was watching her.

"Hey let's go get a drink. I saw a cutie by the bar, and I lost him." Ginny said.

"Okay. No problem. I need a shot of tequila any ways. Hell, I need two shots." Bonnie said fan if herself.

"Two doubles on me, let's go." Ginny said.

She walked through the crowd of hungry men and drunk women and pulled Ginny through holding her hand. They had to pull through the thickness of the crowd and when they made it to the bar they collapsed their arms on top of it, laughing.

"Gosh, where's the bartender?"

"I don't know, honestly it's so packed I'm surprised they don't have a few people bartending. So, where's this cute guy you were looking at?" Bonnie asked.

"He was right here. He was cute. He had a strong jawline and colored eyes. I think. Brown hair and this broody look about him. He was hot."

"Listen, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"The sound of freedom. No work, no crying, no wedding planning." Bonnie sighed in excitement.

Ginny looked around at the crowd and around the bar until she saw the attractive man she was looking at come from a behind a door behind the bar and begin pouring drinks. She watched him. "No, he's the bartender?" He was good too. He made three different peoples drinks in under a minute and then racked up a couple of cheek kisses from patrons. He was an awful flirt and he ate up the attention. He was swimming in it, and she watched him amused.

Bonnie feeling the heat of the atmosphere allowed her body to relax into it. With her back against the bar, she grabbed her hair and fisted it, pulling it off of her neck so she could feel some air hit her sweat. She stuck her chin to her chest and let the hot breeze hit the back of her neck while she held her hand in one hand and fanned her neck so the other. He little shorts were sticking to every inch of her and they hadn't even been there thirty minutes. They were gonna need to take a step out soon. No wonder people were hanging out in the parking lot.

"What can I get for you brown sugar?"

"Brown sugar, huh? Just because I'm brown, I'm brown sugar? I can't just be... _sugar?_ " She asked.

"Not because your brown. But I will say I don't like regular sugar, I like brown sugar. And I call it like I see it." The bartender said. Bonnie couldn't see his face, but he was laying it on thick. His accent was familiar, but she was too into her own head to look at him.

"Four double shots of tequila. Please white chocolate?"

"Why I gotta be white chocolate? Because I'm white?"

"Because, I call it like I see it." Ginny said. Bonnie giggled quietly letting her friend flirt and just kept looking at her sweaty stomach, cooling her neck off. The bartender poured the drinks and walked away to help some other patrons. "Okay, Bon. Let's take the first shot." She he handed her friend the shot. "Bottoms up." They took the shots in one swig.

"Oh gosh. Burrrrn."

"Burn!" Ginny grabbed her nose, mimicking Bonnie. "This is some strong tequila." They laughed and sighed, bracing themselves for the last shots.

"Two more shots, ladies." They turned towards the bar, and Ginny smiled.

"Your back, white chocolate?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure no one took your shots."

Bonnie grabbed her shot, spotting the bartender Ginny was flirting with. Before she tossed the shot back with her friend, he gave her a log hard look. "Hey cutie pie. Long time no see."

"Stef...?" She asked surprised, but looking happy, "Hey. What are you doing bartending here?"

"You ain't heard? We own the place." He jumped over the bar and wrapped his arms around her hugging her.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my brother. Bought it 'bout a year ago."

"Thought he lived in Georgia with his girlfriend, or wife, or whatever." She said with an attitude.

"He-uh, he's in the process of moving back home." Bonnie sighed. Thank God, she thought. She didn't want to run into him tonight.

"I'd love to catch up, maybe one day while I'm here. But I promised my girl a good time."

"She's cute." He made no effort to hide staring at her toned legs. He loved a woman with beautiful stems, and hers were his favorite type... Long. Plus he couldn't resist a girl with a short skirt and hundred-watt smile. She was pretty, mocha-toned, and something different from the women in mystic falls.

Ginny smirked while he stared her up and down.

"Okay, well, uh, come on Ginny, let's go dance." Bonnie said. Trying to pull her away from the bar.

Ginny was thoroughly confused, "Uh, hey, best friend here? Introduction, very necessary!" She rolled her eyes, heavily at Bonnie.

"Uh, sorry, Stef, this is Ginny, Ginny this is Stef." Ginny looked at the man, who had to be about 5'11" with cinnamon colored hair and colored eyes. It was too dark to recognize the color, but they were beautiful. He had perfect hair, and a strong jawline. The sexiest thing about him, that caught her eye, was his accent, she thought.

"Nice to meet you. How do you know my best friend since she sucks at explaining things these days?"

"Nice to meet you too darlin.' And uh, Bonnie and I grew up together. Neighbors to be exact, but we are more like family." Stefan said looking at Bonnie like she'd changed so much.

"Yeah our families were, very close."

"Family is always family Bon. Me and G still live next door to Abby." He smirked watching her try to slide away without getting into details.

"Well, it was nice catching up, I think we need to dance this tequila out now."

"Maybe you should take them last two shots then." He laughed.

"Oh, right." She and Ginny swallowed the last two shots and Stefan grabbed Bonnie gently by her shoulder.

"Well, Bonnie, how bout Sunday dinner? For old times' sake? The Salvatore house."

"This weekend is no good. My momma has plans for us, but-"

"Next week then. Perfect. Damon'll be excited. I know he'd love to see you." Stefan said smiling, as the darker haired, older brother walked up, standing behind the petite green eyed woman.

"Maybe not such a good idea. I mean, he's got things to do, I've got things to do, and-"

"Why wait til next week?" He said making her pause in her motions. His hand wrapped itself around her bare stomach and she trembled, because he touched her in a way that sent chills up her spine. He let his fingers crawl to her belly button, and he clutched her skin in his fist, scratching her gently, and she exhaled, like she was stuck in a memory of them. Ginny was really enjoying watching Bonnie feeling uneasy between two gorgeous men. Wondering what all she needed to learn about her best friend and all these southern boys. At the same time, she had to have Bonnie's back so she intervened.

"Hey, are all southern boys so touchy feely?" Ginny asked as she watched Damon's possessive grasp on Bonnie. Damon looked up and smirked.

"Naw, I wouldn't touch no one like this, less they was mine." He pulled her closer and then whispered in her ear. "Ain't that right baby girl?" Bonnie felt all of this build up inside of her and she felt his lips as they smiled against her cheek. He brought something out of her that no other man could. Ginny had never seen Bonnie in such state of helplessness. Yet, for a second she swore she saw Bonnie smile, when he whispered in her ear. Then she exhaled like she was relieved.

He smelled so good. Like a man who just showered. He always smelled clean. But she couldn't let him just make such bold moves to touch her, so she pushed herself away from him, and moved, but he allowed his fingers to linger on her skin until she was too far for him to touch. Her skin did something to him. He kept his eyes on her, and her teeny tiny shorts. She turned to look at him, and when their eyes met she was lost, but she'd play it off like he didn't affect her.

 _Damn!_ She thought. His face was still handsome as she remembered, only his facial hair had grown in fully and he still wore his favorite hat. His eyes sparkled and luscious pink lips were being licked as he watched her watch him. His body filled out. _Got damn._ She hadn't seen him in over two years and his hands still touched her like she was his, and he gave her that look like he was about to own her body. She cleared her throat, and quit looks him in the eye, staring instead at his forehead. "Surprise, surprise. Didn't think I'd see you boys here."

"Didn't think you'd come to town without phone'n me."

"I don't call men with wives or girlfriends, or whatever she is. It would be disrespectful of me." Damon gave her the _are you serious?_ look and she just smiled. "Nice seeing you though." She tried walking off and he called out to her.

"So that's the hello I get? That's what you think I'm gone settle for? Huh BEST FRIEND?"

She ignored him and kept walking away. Ginny instantly felt something between the them. "Okay, you better talk and you better talk now."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Something happened between you two didn't it?"

"Nothing serious. We had a few accidental, happenings, and it was nothing serious."

"Accidental happenings? Who says that? And what do you mean, Accidental happenings, as in you had sex, dated... What?"

"Ginny! Why are you always prying?"

"Because I'm your best friend. Now talk!" She said stopping her in the middle of the dance floor.

Bonnie looked at her with an attitude and then rolled her eyes when she realized how persistent Ginny could be. She wouldn't stop until she figured it out. Bonnie just laughed and started dancing.

"Can I tell you tomorrow? So, we can enjoy tonight."

"Fine." Ginny reluctantly let it go, but was revving herself up for some major prying tomorrow.

 **8 years ago...**

 _Bonnie went to the grille to meet a group of classmates for her senior project. Elena Gilbert was one of those people, who Bonnie also knew through cheerleading. Bonnie was having a good time and she was getting herself ready to order food when she spotted Damon and Rebekah walk in smiling and holding hands._

 _It caught her off guard and the waitress waited for her to speak, but she just sat speechless. He looked happy and Rebekah was all over him. Kissing his neck and holding his hand. When the waitress cleared her throat, Bonnie spoke up. "Um, I'm sorry, can I just have a lemonade, please?"_

 _"Sure thing sweetie."_

 _"Bonnie, everything okay?" Elena asked, looking in the direction of where she was looking. "Oh, is that bothering you? Damon and Rebekah?"_

 _"No. Why would it?"_

 _"I dunno. Everyone knows y'all are close. I mean, half the time people speculate if you two are together." Elena said, causing Bonnie to laugh it off._

 _"No, he's my best friend."_

 _"So why not take him to prom, instead of Kol?"_

 _"I mean, it's weird. He's family. It makes sense to take Kol, it's more like a date ya know?"_

 _"So, you two ain't never...?"_

 _"Never." She said, feeling like Damon and Rebekah just threw her whole day off. "Anyway, I just, need some air, it's stuffy in here."_

 _"Okay, sweetie. I'm gonna go get some extra napkins." Elena said._

 _When Damon and Rebekah got into the booth and looked around, he noticed Bonnie get up and walk outside. He quickly stood up to follow her. "Be right back Beks."_

 _"Okay, don't keep me waiting." She said winking suggestively, making him lean in and peck her lips. He took to the doorway and followed Bonnie._

 _"Hey, baby girl... Aye. I know you hear me callin' you." She turned to see him catch up to her. "Where you goin?"_

 _"Oh, you're here. I had no idea. Um just gettin' some air. It was hot in there."_

 _"Who you here with? Kol?"_

 _She chuckled sarcastically. "What's it to ya?"_

 _"Just askin' b'cos I know y'all hang out these days."_

 _"Well, no, I'm here with class mates. Working on a project for school. How'd you see me anyways with your face burried in Rebekah's?"_

 _"Thought you didn't know I was here?" He laughed._

 _"You know what Doodle, I don't care what you do, or who you do it with. I just don't need to see it thrown in my face."_

 _"What's gotten into you? Jealousy?" He smiled._

 _"No. Disgusted. Keep your tongue in your mouth in public places and I won't have to swallow my own throw up watchin' you being nasty with her." She was disgustingly jealous, and she didn't know why, but it killed her to be angry about something she couldn't change. She stared in his hypnotizing eyes for what felt like ten uncomfortable minutes but it was really thirty seconds of nervousness swimming around her belly after he smiled at her. "Whatever, have fun with that bimbo. I could care less. I need to hurry up so I can go back inside to finish what I can with my classmates. Because, I'm leaving with Kol soon, to pick out corsages. He's picking me up in about thirty minutes."_

 _"From here? Your momma know?" He asked with a bit of attitude._

 _"She knows. Now, I should let you get to it. I'm happy you found a girl, that makes you happy Damon. Even if I think she's a bimbo, all that matters is seeing you look happy." She smiled and walked off. He jogged after her grabbing her from behind, wrapping his arms around her neck and collar, from the back._

 _"You're my number one girl." He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her back inside by the hand, and before letting her hand go, he kissed it. They smiled at each other as she went back to her group and he to Rebekah._

 _Later that night..._

 _Bonnie walked in the house around 7pm. She saw Damon waiting up on her couch. "Doodle, what's goin on? Why are you here?"_

 _"Well, we all ate dinner. It was weird to know you weren't coming home." He called it home, because it was basically where he spent most of his time._

 _"Sorry. I was on my way home when the Mikaelsons asked me to stay for supper." He looked at her suspiciously. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"_

 _"You like him, Bird?... Kol. Do you... Like him?" He asked in a way that made him seem worried._

 _She dropped her bag buy the couch and walked to him and sat down near him, on top of one of her bent legs. She looked at him and tilted her head. "He's sweet. He's been a perfect gentleman."_

 _"But, do you like him?" He needed some assurance that it was nothing more than friendly between them._

 _"I-I don't know. I mean, liking a boy means-" He turned his body towards hers on the couch._

 _"It means you want him to..." he put his hand on her thigh, "touch you subtly." He leaned into her ear to speak very lowly, "Whisper sweet nothings into your ear." His hand crept up her thigh, while his fingers tickled her skin, making her feel both tickled and nervous. "Figure out where you like to be touched." She didn't move, even when his lips moved to her neck and he spoke quietly, "Be near you." He scooted close to her and she closed her eyes, while his lips made their way to her lips, "Kiss you..." His lips went to her lips, merely touching, on the verge of a kiss. Her first kiss to be exact, and they heard footsteps coming up the front porch and to the front door. He jumped making her jump and they stopped and looked at the television hearing the voices on the porch. They could barely make out the words, but the paused a moment to listen._

 _"Oh G... Stop. You crack me up." Abby's voice was light-hearted and flirty._

 _"Yeah, well, I can be funny if people actually gave me the time a day. I swear once Lily left, everybody acts like I'm just some lonely fella, with two boys who doesn't like company."_

 _"Well, it's funny b'cos, once my husband died, everyone just wanted to pin me as the bitter widow. I mean, so what, I'm alone, but it doesn't mean I don't want a friend or some conversation. Everyone acts afraid to say anything to me. Then..."_

 _"We look like the crazy ones" Giuseppe and Abby said in unison._

 _"Exactly." She said looking him in the eye. "You really are good company G. I'm glad you liked the dinner." He pulled closer to her._

 _"I love your cookin' and I could eat anything you make any day of the week. How about I treat you this weekend? Maybe we go to this wine tasting thing. I guess you women like that sort of thing."_

 _"Oh I can't, Bonnie's got prom this weekend."_

 _"Yeah, it's, uh in the evening. After you see her off, I'll come pick you up. We can make a few hours of it, I'll have you back home before she's home."_

 _"So, what, is this like a date?" She giggled._

 _"Let's just call it two old time friends, getting really-acquainted."_

 _"Um, okay. It's a friendly hangout then. I'll see you Saturday." She smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Giuseppe and Abby were giving one another non-verbal cues all night, it was only a matter of who would make the first move. Giuseppe being the southern man he is, knew it was his place, to be the initiator. Just then Bonnie and Damon hopped up from the couch, shuffling about loudly and walked towards the front door, making plenty of noise to warn Giuseppe and Abby of their presence. As G leaned in to kiss her, they heard the clearing of throats and he jumped out of their intimate position._

 _Giuseppe changed his positioning as well as the subject as quickly and as uncomfortably as possible, "So uh... Yeah, thanks for dinner darlin' I'll be talkin' to ya soon."_

 _Abby was a bad liar and she was less convincing. "Oh yeah, and great chat. I will um...See ya 'round G." She punched him gently in the arm and scooted quickly into the house._

 _"Hey... Mom, G... What's going on?" A worried Bonnie wondered, while Damon also felt some concern. Not only did her and Damon almost kiss, but Abby and Giuseppe almost kissed too._

 _"Nothin' just took G some supper and he walked me home. I'll need to go wash up. Come on sweetie. Let's go inside. The Salvatores are on their way home." Bonnie turned to look at Damon, who was angry their moment got cut short. Because the next time he saw her, she'd be heading to prom with another guy, and the thought alone had been bothering him all week._

 _"Nite Bird." He said softly._

 _"Nite Doodle." Abby shut the door and there was so much unresolved angst it didn't make sense._

 **...Present Time...**

Abby sat in the living room with her grandson, eating popcorn and watching a movie.

She looked at the little boy and smiled. "I need to get you a haircut. Mommy's got your hair outta control. Is long hair a style now?"

The little boy just looked at Abby and smiled. His hair was so dark brown, it looked almost black. And his sharp blue eyes were a contrast to his tanned skin. He smiled a lot, and it made her melt, because she knew how hard it has been on Bonnie to raise him across the country without her momma.

The little boys started rocking his body from side to side and putting his small hands in the air. He was trying to sing some little melody and Abby watched him.

"Mm hmm shun shine... Hmm mmm shun shine. Make me happeeeee, skysh ow gaaaay." When she realized what he was singing she clutched her chest in aw. He was so adorable, and she started singing it with him. "You are my sunshine, my only sun shine, you make me happy, when skies are grey." He jumped in her lap to finish singing, and laughing. His hands grabbed her cheek and he stuck her with a juicy, wet kiss. "Aww, Nana loves her punky wunkin." He yawned right after and realized he was tired. She started cradling him in her arms, and following Bonnie's advice about singing to him.

The doorbell rang and she looked at her watch. "Who would be here at 10:30 at night?" She held Dylan tight and creeped to the door carefully, trying to keep him in a calming mood. She slowly looked through the peephole. It wasn't surprising who came to see her after he never came back a few days ago.

She opened the door and greeted him. "Giuseppe, what a surprise."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back the other day. Somethings came up and I needed to get back to work."

"It's quite alright. Come in." She moved aside and walked back to the sitting room.

"Saw him the other day. He's awfully cute. It's strange knowing Bonnie has a child. You know, after what happened."

"Yeah, well she took it rather hard. So, when she got pregnant with Dylan, it was almost a miracle. I had to start flying out to California to help her every couple of months. Once my momma passed I had nothing holding me back here."

"I see. He's cute. How old is he?"

"He'll be two in three months."

"Is his daddy in the picture?"

"Her fiancé is a good man." She didn't answer the question, and because Giuseppe was a man, he didn't put two and two together.

"I see. Well, you know... Speaking of fiancé, how could you not tell me you were engaged? We've been through enough together to keep each other in the loot. You know, when Lily came back I was honest with you."

"I know G. I just don't like dwelling on the past. I did that for years after my husband passed. It made me bitter and lonely."

"But we... We were good together you and I."

"Yes, but because of our kids it complicated things. We can't go over what happened between us. It'll just hurt us both to talk about it." She said.

"Right. So, uh- Mikaelson huh? He's a bit young."

"Seven years' difference. Who cares. You're ten years older than me G." She said laughing. "Come on, have a seat." He sat next to her and watched her with Dylan, when she began singing to him. She softly sang for a few minutes and Dylan was fast asleep.

"So he likes being sang to? Damon was the same way. He couldn't sleep without his momma singing to him." Abby thought about his words and kept quiet. "I will say, now that he's no longer in the army, he'll be transitioning back home. He's not the same, he barely sleeps. He's kind of on edge a lot."

"Really? Has he spoken to anyone?"

"Nah. You know my boy. He just deals with things."

"He's always just done that. I've always had a hard time watching him be such a tough guy." Abby said.

"Yeah, but it was beautiful watching, how he was with Bonnie. She always had this way about her, that made Damon, soften. They had a special connection." Giuseppe said. "Which is why you and I didn't..."

"Exactly. We couldn't, you know?" Looking into his eyes made her eyes water. "We did the right thing, letting that part of us go." She said with tears slowly falling. He wiped her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs.

"Just tell me, is he good to you? Does he treat you right?"

"Of course. He's a good man. He's good to me. He makes me happy."

"Do you love him?"

She nodded her head. "Very much."

"That's all that matters." He smiled meekly. She knew his emotions were being concealed, but she respected how he never enforced his will on her. Giuseppe looked down at the little boy. "Damon's cheeks got red like that too, whenever he got too hot." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I guess I should go. It's late and I'm sure you're tired."

"No, please. Stay. Watch the movie with me. I'm wide awake and it gets lonely sometimes."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head. He leaned back on the couched and pulled her to lean against him, while she put her legs up and cradled Dylan. His arm draped around her lovingly and she found comfort in those arms once more. He was her best friend, and they couldn't be anything more than that. Right?

 **.X.**

Damon looked on, as Bonnie partied and didn't look at him. He was walking around taking care of things he was supposed to, but her antics were distracting him. Several men approached Bonnie and Ginny and Damon couldn't help but to look on in both jealousy and concern. His jaw ticked, but he allowed her to amuse him, rather than anger him. She still had that, bright smile that lit up a room, and her hair was shorter, which surprised him, but made her face stand out even more, if it was possible. The sweat on her body and exposed skin was making him go into a different mode. A mode he hadn't been in since over two years ago. He was ready to grab her from the dance floor, and remind her who he was, and why they were always inseparable.

"What the hell is she doin' out there?" He walked behind the bar asking Stefan.

"Looks like she's havin' a good time with her bestie, and quote." Stefan laughed.

"Bestie... That's what she called her?" He scoffed.

"That girl is gorgeous. I'mma need Birdie to introduce us again. Or, you could be a good brother, and figure out a way to get me some time with her."

"How Stefan? How do you suppose I get you alone time with a girl, I don't know?"

"Just do what you always do. Go get your girl."

"Ya know, she's tryna get me riled up. She's fixin' to make me cut a som'ma bitch."

"D, I'll man the bar, if you need to handle your girl." Stefan said laughing, ready for the wingman to show up so he could entertain Ginny.

"Pft. She won't appreciate being snatched off the damn dance floor."

Stefan laughed, "When has that ever stopped you before? She'll get over it. She always does." Damon looked back at the woman, twisting and rolling her waist as she danced around the floor. He didn't appreciate her body language, and the attention she was getting. He hated seeing how she kept living her life without him. He felt almost betrayed every time he was forced to watch her, because in his mind, she pulled herself away from him, and he had no control over the things she did, or who she was becoming, because she decided... She was better off without him for some reason. But not tonight, one thing's always been for sure, he always looked out for her. He was about to grab her, whether she got angry or not.

* * *

Excerpt from Pt 5:

 _Bonnie was showcasing her delicate shoulders, which sold the elegant neckline she was blessed with. Her dress had one strap, and the other side was sleeveless. He saw how her small waist fanned out to this coke bottle shape at the hips, a shape that had was always covered by her clothes. He only saw this shape when she tried tying her shirts at the stomach. Which she wasn't allowed to do. Her normal two French braids were let out to this array of loose curls all hanging down one side of her shoulders. The further she came down the stairs the more her delicate shoulder exposed him to the opened back of her dress. Her skin looked like she sunbathed in the Caribbean, while her eyes sparkled like emeralds. Damon counted his blessings, to see how her body was beautifully wrapped and yet his heart broke, realizing she was being gifted to another man. He looked at the form fitting dress and noticed he didn't see a panty line and it bothered him._

* * *

 ** _A/N – Damon may seem slightly OOC, but he really isn't. I just wanted him to be slightly country and just a simple guy. A man who just wants a simple life. And Bonnie is herself as usual, she is strong minded and trying to find herself. The next chapter is Prom Night. It's a turning point chapter. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this and as always, let me know what you think If you can… :}_**


	5. Prom Night

**Best Friend**

 **Pt5- Prom Night**

 **R-M Mature themes.**

 **(Thank you for everyone who follows, favorites, reads and reviews.)**

* * *

Many drinks in and many songs passed bonnie had taught Ginny countless line dances. He hated watching other men dance with her, and be suggestive with her, but he couldn't control her. He'd never tried to control her. The only times he made decisions for her, was when he felt as though he was looking out for her.

One of the patrons of the bar bought her a shot off of the waitress walking around and the second she was about to take it, he was done being patient with her. He dropped his rag from wiping the countertops off, and stormed through the crowd, yanking her drink out of her hand. "I don't think so."

He grabbed her by her arm walking her to the bar and letting her see him pour her shot out. "Damon, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Apparently, your guardian angel. You've had too much to drink."

"I don't think so. You can't just dictate what I do and how-"

"Case you forgot who I am... I'm not the man that lets you do self-destructive things. And I ain't the man that's about to let some redneck or some meat head get fresh with you."

"Nobody was getting fresh, you're just over-protective." She yelled.

"Damn right. You're done for the night. Stef- she's cut off. Anybody else try to buy her a drink, throw'em out!"

"You have some ner-" Ginny cut her off, seeing how heated things were getting between Damon and Bonnie.

"Bon, boo. It's cool. We don't have to drink anymore. Let's just call an Uber, then hang at the bar until they get here."

"Uber? Really?" Damon said looking at Stefan then her. "You so damn uppity now."

"Uppity?!" She screamed.

"Hell yeah, whatever happened to just calling someone you know, or asking one of us? You know everyone in the got damned town."

"Pft. I'm good. Ginny and I are perfectly good calling an uber."

"Bougie." He said shaking his head, acting like she had just changed.

"Bougie? Fuck you!" She screamed garnering the attention of the party-goers nearest hem and making Stefan clear his throat.

"Nothin' to see hear folks. Keep it movin'?" Stefan assured them.

Damon stopped and looked at her like she had lost her city lovin' mind. He furrowed his thick country brows and rubbed his thick beard, and said, "What did you just say to me? She just say, what I think she said?" He gave her intense eyes.

"Okay father Damon."

"Since when is that word even in your vocabulary? You ain't never used that word."

"Just understand you aren't my father."

"I may not be you're father, but we both know, who's your daddy." He whispered in her ear, "Ain't that right, baby girl?" He reached for her thigh and she smacked his hand.

"Don't make me say it again. Stop babying me." She said with a more proper tone.

"You act like a baby Birdie. When you gone grow up?" He said walking away from her now and she was fed up with his behavior at his point.

"Me grow up? Fuck you, Damon!"

"Bon, let's just go wait outside," Ginny said tugging at her gently by the arm. "It's not worth fighting about to say something you'll regret tomorrow."

"She said it again? To me?" He was shocked. "Aw hell naw!" He said walking to her and pulling her away from Ginny and throwing her over his shoulder. "You must've lost your got damn mind!" He carried her to the bar office, past Ginny then Stefan. Ginny tried walking after them until she was stopped by Stefan's words.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't if I was you."

"What is he going to do?"

"Ahh little of this little of that. You looked surprised. Like you ain't never seen her throw a tantrum."

"I haven't. She is very straight laced at home. I always thought I was the bad influence on her, but she's got this side of her, I know nothing about." Ginny said giggling.

"That's Birdie and D. Don't let them fool you... THAT... Right there is real love. Them two ain't nothin short of crazy."

"Right. Well what's the history between them?"

"I take it she ain't told you. Then I should let Bird tell you. But I mean, I'm not opposed to getting together sometime and maybe, discussing other things."

"I see." She nodded and smiled.

"In the meantime, don't pay Damon no mind. Y'all have fun. We got y'all."

"It's nice being out. We don't do it back home as often as we should. Bonnie always has the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" He asked confused, and almost hurt. Still pouring drinks when he saw a scuffle start.

"Yeah Dylan." And just as she said it, he jumped over the bar to break up a fight. Making sure to keep the two gentlemen from falling over on Ginny.

 ** _...Prom Night 8 years ago..._**

 _Damon sat on the wooden steps of his porch. One leg on the lower stair, the other propped up his favorite hat on his bent knee. He was in deep thought about his life and what meant the most to him. He knew he had the utmost important news to tell Bonnie, but he had postponed it all month, and now all week because he didn't want to ruin prom for her, or risk seeing the hurt on her face. After all, today was one of the happiest days of her life. Or at least it was supposed to be. He held a white tulip between his fingers and thought about his life as it played out before him six hours ago._

 _Damon was at Bonnie's house waiting to see her off, as another man was going to whisk her away and sweep her off her feet. He was working on fixing the arm of Sheila's favorite rocking chair. The late spring, early summer heat was causing him to sweat up a storm as he began working on it. Bonnie was upstairs with Sheila and Abby getting ready. He heard what sounded like a sporty car, drive up crushing the gravely driveway, slowly turning the music down. When he heard footsteps over the porch he turned his drill on and pretended not to hear._

 ** _(Knock knock)_**

 _Kol waited a minute or so, patiently, after he knocked and heard what sounded like a man doing some handy work. Kol politely knocked again and proceeded to wait. And the drilling sounds were longer with fewer breaks in between. The next sound Damon heard was a clanked of the screen as it hit the wooden panel of the doorway. He stood up and walked around the corner towards the front door and saw Kol standing inside of the house near the bottom of the stairs._

 _"So, you just walk into folks houses unannounced? He asked with an attitude._

 _Sorry. I just knocked on the door a couple of times and waited. You mean to tell me, it was you in there the whole time?" He asked watching Damon with a tool belt draped and angled on his waist._

 _"If you'd a just waited another minute, I'da answered the door. I mean, a man can't just put a tool down, in the middle of drilling somethin' when it can break. You'd know that if you did anything besides flaunt your fancy lifestyle."_

 _"You barely know me."_

 _"I know what I need to know." Damon said walking closer to him, with his sweaty wife beater on. "She don't like roses. She likes tulips and sunflowers. You gotta try a lot harder than that for a girl like Bonnie." Damon said looking at the bouquet in Kol's hand._

 _"Shouldn't you be pandering my sister or something? I mean why are you here?" Kol smirked._

 _"I'm here, b'cos these are my people. I practically live here. Don't mistake my friendship with Rebekah, with some weakness towards you."_

 _"Am I supposed to be afraid of you? I mean, who the hell are you anyways?"_

 _"I'm the man that's gonna hunt you down and kill you if anything happens to her."_

 _"Relax. I know she's a good girl. I just want to show her a good time. I respect her and her mother. Besides, Mrs. Bennett wants her home by midnight." Kol looked at Damon's disdain for him and got irritated. "What's your relationship to Bonnie? Huh... Damon? What are you to her?"_

 _"Me and Bonnie are-"_

 _"Kol!" Bonnie said as she walked to the edge of the top of the stairs, smiling as bright as she could. Damon was speechless as he stood there in shock. Bonnie looked beautiful every day of he week, but today was different. She was he breath taking young woman. She was flawless from head to toe, and her bronze tone was made to look more regal with the form fitting champagne colored dress she walked down in. He'd seen a little bit of her curves before, but not like today._

 _Bonnie was showcasing her delicate shoulders, that sold her elegant neckline. Her dress had one strap, and the other side was sleeveless. He saw how her small waist fanned out to this coke bottle shape at the hips, a shape that had was always covered by her clothes. He only saw this shape when she tried tying her shirts at the stomach. Which she wasn't allowed to do. Her normal two French braids were let out to this array of loose curls all hanging down one side of her shoulders. The further she came down the stairs the more her delicate shoulder exposed her to the opened back of her dress. Her skin looked like she sunbathed in the Caribbean, while her eyes sparkled like emeralds. Damon counted his blessings, to see how her body was beautifully wrapped and she was being gifted to another man. He looked at the form fitting dress and noticed he didn't see a panty line and it bothered him._

 _He lost his train of thought and remembered just the night before when he almost kissed her. He couldn't figure out what to say at all, he knew was he wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her. Her form fitting dress fit to the knee before it draped down and slightly drug on the ground. She made it to the bottom of the stairs and it struck him, she was leaving with another man. She looked like a princess, and some would be frog was taking her to prom and he prayed Bonnie didn't kiss him and turn him into a prince. Everyone was complimenting her and taking pictures of the couple, while he stood there speechless. He stood there at a loss for both words and feelings. He watched as Kol's arms wrapped around her for pictures, and he want d to break every bone in Kol's arm. Damon knew he had Rebekah, but his heart wasn't with Rebekah. His heart was with the one girl who was always his home. The one girl, who was about to leave with another man, and have a magical night that he couldn't monitor._

 _Giuseppe and Stefan walked in at that moment. "Hot damn Bird, you look like a model. It's beautiful." Stefan said squeezing her in a big brother bear hug. You could feel their brother sister relationship in the air as he complimented her and she blushed._

 _"Yes, you look simply beautiful, princess." Kol said. As Giuseppe walked in, Damon hadn't noticed him. He wasn't expecting his father to be there or why. Maybe it was to wait to take Abby on their friendly wine tasting adventure, maybe to see Bonnie off as well. But what was true was Giuseppe saw his son standing and watching life as it were being ripped away from him. Damon looked up and caught his father staring at him, and his father took two seconds to figure out what exactly Damon was thinking. Damon shook his head at his father and bit his lips in frustration, while he was lost in a daze._

 _"Doodle? Doodle? Hey." She tries snapping him out of his head. He looked up at her. "Hey, you haven't said anything. Can you take a picture with me, please?" His sapphire eyes bore into her emerald ones as she approached him. He was making her more nervous than her own date. She'd never seen him look at her like this. He wasn't worried about the pictures, but he threw on his button up, to keep her from touching his sweat. The moment she approached him his arms wrapped around her possessively. He slowly let his hands come around her open back and he loved the feel of her skin under his finger tips. Her skin did something to him. He let his hands linker on her open back as he held her and he whispered something in her ear, which made her look at him and blush, like a girl in love. Then he whispered again, and she became quickly confused, and nodded her head. He was looking intensely at her and it was nothing like her interaction with Stefan. Damon and Bonnie looked like they'd been in love with each other all their lives._

 _Everyone was talking amongst themselves in he stood with his arms around her and his hands pressed against the skin of her back again. His fingers closed in a fist gripping her and she was made to feel an unquenchable thirst for him but she swallowed her saliva instead and he pulled his face to hers kissing her cheek nearest her lips, and said one more thing to her and she smiled demurely and the twinkle in her eyes set his body on fire. Slowly, Abby grabbed her by the arm. "Baby, y'all gotta head on out." And as she was pulled gently away from him he allowed his fingers to linger on her skin until the tips drug across and she was too far out of reach causing his hand to drop. He'd never felt so helpless. He got a few pictures with her and then watched her head out. It was the worst feeling he's ever felt, watching her leave with another man._

 _That was six hours ago. That was, before he became an emotional blockade. Now, he sat, remembering he hadn't told her anything about leaving yet. He didn't even want to leave her anymore, but he knew he was doing something to better himself and to always be whatever it was Bonnie needed him to be. He reflected on how he tried kissing her the night before. Why was his happening now? Why was he falling for his best friend, they were supposed to be the best of friends, and suddenly he was a mess without her. He sat on the porch waiting for her to get home. It was midnight. Well, it was twelve-eleven. They were running late, and he was becoming anxious. He had a tulip he had been waiting to give her._

 _Giuseppe made it home around an hour ago. He just sat outside in the dark quiet night. Two headlights were coming up the road. He prayed it was them, unless Bonnie talked Abby into letting her stay out later. Which he prayed against. He was relieved when he realized the headlights were in fact Kol's. He sat there quietly observing them. Kol got out and let Bonnie out and walked her to her door. They went in for a hug, then, Kol kissed Bonnie on her cheek as the porch light flickered. Damon laughed. Times like these he was grateful Abby didn't miss a beat. Within a few minutes Bonnie was inside and Kol was gone. He waited to see the bedroom light come on in her bedroom, which took a while because she must've told her mother and grandmother about her night. He waited n additional thirty minutes until her light switch come on. He stood up with his favorite, lucky hat and began walking._

 _Bonnie sat takin off her earrings when she heard a knock at her window. She stood up to open it, and they didn't even make eye contact as she walked way and let him in._

 _"So, how was tonight?" He wasted no time._

 _"Oh gosh it was so beautiful. I danced and I laughed and I was a regular teenager. That is until I called my momma and asked her to reconsider my curfew. She wasn't havin' it. She said there's nothing out for a respectable young lady past twelve am. No parties for me."_

 _"Those parties are stupid anyway Birdie." He said feeling relieved Abby was so strict._

 _"Says the boy who went to his."_

 _"Yeah, but it wasn't nothin' to brag about." He noticed her texting and so he started taking his boots off._

 _"So what? You staying the night?" She asked with an attitude._

 _"I mean, I usually do. I'm sorry, should I leave_ _friend_ _?" He asked with an attitude._

 _"No. I'm sorry. Just was planning to talk on the phone." She said as her phone rang. "But, I mean, I guess it can wait." She answered the phone and spoke. "Hello. Hey, I'm sorry. I'll have to talk to you another time. Something came up… Yes, I know me too... Course... Thank you. I had such a wonderful night. I don't think it could get much more perfect... okay... talk to you soon. G'nite to you too." She smiled hanging up and he grit his teeth realizing it was Kol. "Sorry."_

 _"It's okay. So your date already calling? What is he desperate?"_

 _"No. stop. Now you know our night was cut short. I feel like such a child."_

 _She walked into her walk-in closet and he went to her bedroom door and locked it. He shut off her light and asked her, "What you doing Birdie?"_

 _"Getting my pj's for when I get out of the shower."_

 _"Don't change your clothes yet."_

 _"Why?" She giggled._

 _"B'cos. I thought I'd sing to you for once, and have the last dance." He felt around his pocket for a couple of things he brought. He put them on the dresser next to her bed, and grabbed one of the items which was a lighter. After a couple of minutes, he walked into the closet and pulled the door close behind him, causing her to wonder. "Doodle, what're you doin?" He stood there and looked at her and how beautiful she was, wanting a photographic image of this night to always remember her by. She tried pushing past him and he stopped her "Doodle, let me out of here."_

 _"Let's dance." He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck then put his around her lower bareback._

 _"Doodle-" he cut her off and started to sing._

 ** _"You made me love you, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it._**

 ** _You made me love you, and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it."_**

Her fingers twirled through the hair of his neckline, listening to him sing as his eyes looked into hers. She felt his heart beat and he kissed her forehead. She rested her head onto his chest and they swayed from side to side in her closet. He kept singing.

 ** _"You made me sigh for, I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to tell you._**

 ** _I want some love that's true, yes I do. Indeed, I do, you know I do."_**

 _She joined in and sang with him..._

 ** _"Give me, give me, give me, what I cry for._**

 ** _You know you got the brand of kisses, that I die for._**

 ** _You made me love you."_**

 _She looked up and smiled and before she knew it, he couldn't help when his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She didn't pull away nor stop him, because some how she wanted it. She welcomed it and only wanted to feel her skin under his fingertips. When the heat of the moment finally pushed its way past her thoughts she stopped him._

 _"Doodle, what are you doing?"_

 _"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"_

 _" Why did you kiss me?" She asked surprised._

 _"I don't know. I've always wanted to do."_

 _"But is it fair for me? The night another guy takes me to prom? How fair is this?"_

 _"What? You like him Birdie? He kiss you?" He asked feeling concerned._

 _"Well, no he didn't, but..." All he needed to hear was that it didn't happen. He grabbed her and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and he taught her how to kiss. He opened her mouth with the gentle separation of her lips allowed his tongue to caress hers. She was nervous but she followed his lead as his kiss grew in greed and his body grew in hunger. His arms moved to her back and traced her skin a few minutes before his sneaky fingertips found their way to her zipper, slowly unzipping. She grabbed for his hands and he stopped her, and kept kissing her. When she realized her dress was falling she caught it mid-way, trying to keep her body covered._

 _"What'r we doin' doodle? I'm not sure about this. We are best friends. Best friends!"_

 _"Did you even hear what I said to you today in your ear before you left?"_

 _"I did." He looked at her, caressing her shoulders with his fingers._

 _"What did I say?"_

 _"You said, that I was the most beautiful girl in the world." She smiled._

 _He remained serious, "And I meant it. What else did I say? Don't pretend you don't know why I'm here."_

 _"You said that... umm... umm... you were waiting up for me. That you'd be coming over and picking up where you left off last night."_

 _"And... what else?"_

 _"You told me not to let him kiss me or touch me."_

 _"Well, did he?"_

 _"Just a kiss on the cheek."_

 _"You know why I'm here?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Your mine Bonnie." He kissed her again._

 _"Doodle, why the minute someone else likes me, do you decide you like me too. Huh?"_

 _"I don't like you." He said angrily._

 _"What? Then what is this?" She pushed passed him and he pulled her body against his._

 _"I love you Birdie. I love you. I don't like you b'cos I love you." She just stared at him._

 _"I love you too Doodle."_

 _"No! I'm in love with you and I think I always have been. I just didn't know how to tell you."_

 _"Why would you wait so long to tell me, and after so many girls?"_

 _"There hasn't been so many girls. Stop bein' overly dramatic. It's always been you. Every girl I'm with, they ain't you. They can't live up to you. And, I can't go another night without telling you." He started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Then he moved her arms so her dress could fall the rest of the way. He looked down at her. "I wanted to be the man to unwrap the gift, that is you, in this dress." The sight of his body went against everything she was taught in church. She knew she was sinning, looking at him._

 _"You're my best friend. We are going to destroy our friendship."_

 _"You're not just my best friend. You're my soulmate."_

 _"You can't be sure of that."_

 _"I'm sure of what I want, and that's all that matters._

 _She grew increasingly nervous. Her arms shielded her from his gaze._

 _"Stop doing that. You're beautiful. Keep your hands down." He was looking at her bare breast, as he undressed himself. Before she knew it, his pants were at his ankles and he was stepping out of them. She didn't look down but she could tell he was naked. He approached her slowly and held her body against his as he kissed her. Feeling all of him was uncomfortable and nerve-wrecking. He let up realizing her nervousness, and opened the closet and led her into the dark room where he had lit a couple of her candles. Then, she saw rose pedals sprinkled onto her bed and her face was hit with every emotion when he handed her a white tulip._

 _"Where did you find this tulip?"_

 _"I figured out the season for tulips and I planted this a couple of months ago. I grew it myself. I know tulips ain't in season for long, but, uhh. I wanted you to have your favorite flower on a day I knew you had been waiting for since you started high school."_

 _Bonnie was overcome with emotion. "Are there more?"_

 _"Yeah, I planted a small bunch for you. Different colors. So, tomorrow, I can show you. They are all for you."_

 _Bonnie placed her hand over her mouth, while her eyes watered. "Thank you."_

 _Damon kissed her lips softly, then walked her to her bed and gently sat her down and lifted her legs onto the bed laying her back. "I know his ain't no, fancy hotel, and I ain't no rich fella. I know you deserve a fancy hotel and a rich-"_

 _She put her finger over his mouth and shushed him, "Stop. I love it. This is the room we share most nights, and this is where I am comfortable. A hotel would've been someone else's bed where thousands of other people have slept in among other things." She smiled nervously as he crept over her. He pulled her blankets back and pulled them over both of their bodies. He lowered his face to her neck and started peppering her body with kisses, for what felt like minutes. He was gentle and loving, and his lips, much like his fingertips, just enjoyed being on her soft skin. Every time his lips touched her it sent a pulsating arrhythmia into her body._

 _A moment like this was expected to be filled with every romantic thought, but Bonnie was afraid. She was worried, she was bad at it, be disappointing, or perform unsatisfactorily. She looked at the ceiling and her stomach began to turn. His lips made their way to her the lower half of her body trailing down her chest and her stomach. Bonnie grabbed Damon and stopped him._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm nervous. I don't think you should be doin' that."_

 _"You don't want me to kiss your kitty?" He said looking at her making her blush._

 _"I don't know what I want, this is new to me, Doodle-"_

 _"Don't call me that right now, Bonnie." He never called her Bonnie. He crawled back up her body._

 _"Damon, I'm nervous. I think I'd rather just-"_

 _He sealed her lips with a kiss and she was becoming increasingly tense when she felt his fingers crawling between her thighs. His fingers relentlessly worked to open her thighs. He was gentle, but he was intimidating. She knew she could talk him out of this, or talk him into just cuddling right? It's not that she didn't want to, and it's not like he wasn't perfect. She was nervous and doubting herself. "Mmm." The only sound to come from her mouth when his fingers pushed through her boundary. He watched her with patience. Utter patience. Her eyes closed and she palmed her face with embarrassment. He moved a little faster and pushed farther and a gasp hit her throat. "God!" He used his mouth to cover her noise, with a kiss._

 _"Bonnie, please don't wake your momma."_

 _"I'm won't. She's very drunk on wine anyway. She's out like a light." He was surprised to hear that. It wasn't like Abby. But now, was neither the time or place to think about it._

 _Her lower body started tense and as he continued to touch her, she allowed her hips to roll into him while his hands worked her to prepare her body for him. She became tense with excitement and he stopped. Her breathing was deep and desperate for oxygen. He pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her mouth again before asking, "Are you ready?" His legs gently opened hers as he positioned himself right above her. She nodded her head. Damon was just as nervous as her. He aligned himself and as the flesh of their two torsos connected, Bonnie quickly grabbed onto his shoulders feeling his manhood touching her womanhood._

 _"Damon, do you have a condom?" He looked at her surprised._

 _"I do. I almost forgot." He reached on the dresser and felt all around for it. He couldn't find it. "I swore I brought one. I promise I did Bonnie. It was right here."_

 _"Maybe you thought you had it."_

 _"I'm so sorry." His face broke and so did his heart. "I guess it wasn't meant to be... unless?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I mean, I can be real careful. And you must know when you ovulate or whatever right?"_

 _"I don't really know, I'm not sexually active, Damon. I don't even wanna ask my momma how to figure it out, you know she's crazy." Damon could feel Bonnie's fear rise and she held him, like he was the answer to some long, unanswered question. Her innocence and her honesty, only made him want to love her, each passing day._

 _They looked at each other helplessly, and started kissing again. He prepped himself again and neither of them stopped it. "Hey, we'll get the plan B pill tomorrow."_

 _"Okay." They trusted the moment wouldn't get lost if they had a plan. Once he started again, her body tensed around his from her head to her toes._

 _He could see her looking straight above her head avoiding eye contact with him. He went for what he knew and slowly pushed into her feeling her trying to clench her muscles. She put her hands onto his chest and stopped him. He grabbed both of her hands holding them. "You trust me?" She nodded her head a tear drop fell. "Then wrap your arms around my neck, and just let me take care of you. It won't hurt for much longer, okay?" He wiped her tear and she nodded again. She was too embarrassed to speak, but none-the-less she wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting his words._

 _As promised he was gentle and patient. She gulped when she felt him fully, and gnawed at her bottom lip to conceal the pain. He turned her music on next to her bed, and turned it up a little. Luckily her bedroom was on one side of the house next to the guest bedroom. Her grandmother slept downstairs in a room and Abby's room was on the other side of the house._

 _Bonnie couldn't help getting louder and she kept trying to cover it up with kisses and she couldn't focus initially on the kisses as she swore she felt him breaking her in._

 _It took a while before he was making her feel any semblance of pleasure. Her body was working with his before long and the sweat between his torso and hers was making their bodies glide in harmony. "Your body was made for mine. You hear me? And I don't want anyone else ever touching you like this." He was claiming everything about her in her bed. Her mind, her virginity, her body, her heart, her love. He wanted it all. Selfishly. Because he had yet to tell her he was leaving. "Promise me, Bonnie, that you will always be mine?"_

 _"Damon, I've always been yours." He smiled and kissed her for what felt like the millionth unregrettable kiss that night._

 _"Bonnie, most girls don't orgasm their first time, but I want you to always remember this moment. I'm going to make you cum." He moved his hand back below and used to thumb to create the most intense sexual sensation she's ever felt. When she realized, what was happening she gripped his back under her fingertips and once again he swallowed her moan as they peaked at the same time. She cried, and he held her. His last vision of the moment was her face as the ambiance of the candle light and moonlight struck her skin and she said his name, lowly, so she couldn't be heard by anyone but him. "Damon... Damon... yes."_

 _The two of them fell asleep and like clockwork, he was up at 6 am. She was sound asleep and he kissed her gently before getting up. "I'm gonna make something of myself Birdie. I'm gone make you proud of me, and I'm gone take care of you. That is all I've ever wanted to do in this life." He grabbed his clothes and boots and hurried before grams was up at 6:15 and right on time as he heard shuffling around. He laid her tulip on her dresser, grabbed all the rose pedals and put them in a small pile in her desk drawer. Then kissed her once more, "I love you birdie."_

 _"I love you too." She mumbled in her sleep. He hopped out of her window, and into her tree, and was gone before she woke up._

 ** _.X._**

 _Later that day, Bonnie was helping her mother as she folded laundry. She was stuck in a trance from her night with Damon, and it already trumped her and Kol's time at prom. Kol had text her several times that day and they went back and forth a bit, but she had been waiting on Damon to call her, text her, something. It was two in the afternoon and nothing. He was worrying her into believing she'd made a mistake._

 _"So, Bonnie... you've got three weeks until graduation. Am I gonna know before graduation which college you've decided on?"_

 _"Momma, I'm thinking of just staying and going to Virginia Tech. I know it's a bit of a drive, but it's closer than UCLA."_

 _"Really baby?" Abby was excited. "I mean, you sure? You were looking forward to California."_

 _"I can transfer out later." She said. Maybe by then she and Damon would have a plan and he would go with her. She was so happy; she just knew she couldn't leave happiness. It had been a longtime since she's felt this level of happiness, and it had to be when her dad was alive._

 _"Ugh. I'm so happy baby. I mean, I had been stressed about it for months. Now I can relax knowing you're just a couple of hours away." Bonnie smiled hugging her mother. Sheila looked at Bonnie after Abby took the folded clothes upstairs. Bonnie had a different look about her. Her hair was down, she didn't French braid it today. She just let it fall loose. Abby and Sheila knew Bonnie was always bothered by her hair being down she kept it in braids. But she couldn't resist pulling Bonnie aside._

 _"Grams. What are you doing?" Bonnie asked as grams started looking around at Bonnie's neck. She tried stopping grams but grams found it._

 _"Ah ha." She examined it thoroughly. "You think I was born yesterday child?"_

 _"What'r you talkin' 'bout grams?"_

 _"That boy done got to your sense child. You know this is a house of God. You know this can get you in some trouble. Why shouldn't I tell your momma?" Sheila said with disappointment._

 _"Grams, I'm sorry okay. It was an accident. I didn't know. I'm sorry."_

 _Bonnie remembered Damon's mouth on her neck the night before and driving her crazy, with how sinfully sweet it felt to allow the devil enter her bedroom, and invite him into her disgusting thoughts while Damon controlled her body. She was horrible young woman today in Gods eyes, all for allowing her and Damon's sin to replenish her soul without guilt._

 _"That darn Kol Mikaelson. Damon was right, about him. I didn't want to believe it but he took advantage of your young mind. What else did you do?"_

 _Bonnie was confused. "Kol?"_

 _"Yes. Damon said that boy would try somethin' but I didn't believe him."_

 _Damon had some nerve Bonnie thought. "Grams, please. Don't be disappointed. I will do anything. Just ask me. I will do anything, don't tell momma!"_

 _"What kind of godly woman, would a be, if I kept that from her?"_

 _"You'd be saving my life. Please." Bonnie begged._

 _"I tell you what, you have until nightfall to tell your momma, otherwise I will." Sheila wasn't playing. Bonnie's eyes watered and she saw her grave already. Just then a distraction came in the form of Damon, who knocked on the door. "Come in." Sheila said. Soon as she saw Damon, she shook her head. "You were right Dimitri." Sheila called him Dimitri when she was in a series mood._

 _"Oh no. What's wrong Miss Sheila? You only call me that when you need to talk to me 'bout somethin'? Who do I need to cut?" He said laughing until he noticed Bonnie shaking her head in a paranoid manner._

 _"Dimitri, we don't cut nobody, quit with that nonsense. You were right about that Kol. Look what he did to Bird. She pulled Bonnie to Damon and moved her hair, and showed him. His face cringed in disbelief and he made immediate eye contact with Bonnie. Who frowned at him with an attitude, and he lipped the words "I'm sorry." Then interrupted by Sheila and jumped back into the conversation._

 _"You don't say." He shook his head. "You sure that ain't one of them curlin' iron burns. I mean, y'all put all them curls in her head. It looks to me like a burn. I mean Birdie, do you even remember Kol's mouth being near your neck?" He asked trying to get her in the clear._

 _"Uh, no. As I've said, we ain't even kissed grams." They both made Sheila feel paranoid and she examined the red mark a little closer._

 _"Hmm, I'll say. I think it is a burn. Well, I'm sorry Little bird, I just... I can't believe I scared you enough to make you believe it. That ain't nothin but the devil. I'm sorry baby."_

 _"It's okay grams. I mean. I was scared but I assure you Kol Mikaelson never touched me inappropriately. He was a perfect gentleman." Emphasis on He as in Kol and Not Damon. Sheila laughed it off touching her head and excused herself claiming she needed a nap. Bonnie and Damon walked outside and walked to their tree._

 _"I can't believe you did that Doodle. How could you?" She asked disappointed._

 _"I'm sorry, I got caught into the moment. I mean, you weren't exactly complaining." He said grabbing her by the waist and hugging her. It wasn't abnormal to see them hug, at all. Maybe they could disguise whatever they were doing for a while. He tried to remain inconspicuous so he spoke in her ear. "I've missed you all day. I can't get your body and your smell out of my mind." She pushed him off her._

 _"Oh yeah, so you prove that by leaving without a word then not coming to talk to me until 2pm._

 _"Birdie, you forget I do inventory on Sundays at work. Grams got in my case b'cos I haven't been in church. You remember?"_

 _She caught herself. "Oh, Damon Dimitri Salvatore. You are certainly lucky I was gone light your tail on fire. "She glared angrily and made him laugh._

 _"I mean, do you wanna stay mad at big daddy, baby girl?"_

 _"Daddy? Please. You couldn't pay me to call you daddy." She rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh yeah. We'll see bout that, baby girl." He said._

 _"Why you callin' me that suddenly?"_

 _"B'cos, you're mine Bonnie Bennett. Little bird. Last night wasn't no game for me. Your mine, baby girl. All mine." He grabbed her picking her up and turning her around. "I'm all yours. I promise."_

 _"I thought it was gonna be awkward today. You and me, b'cos you know? But..."_

 _"But this is the way we were meant to be. It's natural between us. Your hair looks beautiful."_

 _"Thank you. My momma was so happy I didn't braid it today. You should'a seen her."_

 _"I mean you look beautiful, I don't know why you never wear it down." He said examining the beautiful mark on her neck. "I want to give you another one."_

 _"No. Doodle. Stop. Stay away from me." She said running from him. Sheila walked to the front door and watched them. Everyone was so used to them together, no one paid them any mind most days. But she found it peculiar how Damon didn't threaten Kol's life today, and how he immediately helped give Bonnie an out. She watched as they ran somewhere around the huge property. She figured it out, how differently they looked at each other. Damon hugged her for longer, and she came awfully close to kissing him a few times as Sheila watched, and suddenly she knew. She had never seen Bonnie or Damon smile this way with anyone else. She walked away and Abby came downstairs. "Momma, was were you in here talkin' to Bonnie about, Kol Mikaeslon? Somethin' happen I should know about?"_

 _Sheila shook her head at herself. "No sweetie. Nothing Damon and I couldn't figure out."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Positive." She closed the from door and gave the two teens some privacy in the yard. "Come on, why don't we get started on supper. I have a hunch the kids are gone be starvin' later."_

 ** _.X._**

 _The next day, Monday, Damon took Bonnie to the pharmacy when it opened and they got the plan B pill._

 _"Hey I'm happy we were responsible. We can't have no accidents. I mean, I'm leaving in the fall to go to VT, so I wanted you to know right away. I didn't pick UCLA." Damon smiled._

 _"What? I mean. Good I'm happy."_

 _"Me too. You and I get more time together and I don't have to leave you. I just didn't want you to feel abandoned. I'll come home every weekend or you can see me every weekend?" She smiled hugging him in front of the pharmacy. He has a moment right now to tell her he's leaving. He has the perfect moment, to tell her she can go to UCLA. But..._

 _"I'm happy. You make me happy. Let's not dwell on this. Let's enjoy right now, and go to the diner and share some pancakes. Whataya say?"_

 _"Fine. I guess, we can walk across the street, since the diners right up the block. No sense in driving." She said smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss her and his hands became greedy. "Doodle, stop. Not in public. You know everybody, knows everybody."_

 _"Fine." He pulled her along and they walked holding hands on the walk to the diner a block away. They went inside and sat in a cozy booth making sure not to be to visible. "So one day when you don't burn eggs. Maybe you'll make me breakfast."_

 _"Unless you become my husband, I ain't cookin' for you."_

 _He cornered her in the booth and kissed her. "I'm gone marry you Birdie, you are gonna bear my children, and I'm gonna spend my life making you smile, and making you love me. You ain't never gone get enough of me. It's gone be me and you, and the future won't happen no other way." He kissed her again. "I love you more than anything, because you are everything to me."_

 _"So are you sayin' you're my future?"_

 _"Baby, I'm always gonna be the present, I'm always gonna be the future. And if, if I'm a part of your past, I ain't never gone be known as the past. Not your past."_

 _"I love you, now kiss me."_

 _"First, call me... (he whispered something in her ear)."_

 _"No. I won't. It's weird." She said rolling her eyes._

 _"Don't roll your got damn eyes at me, baby girl."_

 _"What's gotten into you? Why do you like that word?"_

 _"Ain't a thing, you'll say it when your ready." He smirked_

 _He kissed her and she tucked herself comfortably under his arm as they waited for their food. Bonnie was supposed to go to school that day, she never made it. She and Damon spent the day together. Stuck in their cloud._

 ** _.._** **...Present Day...**

Damon carried Bonnie into his office and locked the door before dropping her onto his desk. She stood up to move and he picked her back up and put Ophir on his desk. "Damon, let me go. You've taken my drink, drug me out of the bar..."

"What do you expect? You got drunk as hell, you got to yelling' at me in front of my patrons, I can't have that. I brought you back to the office to keep the peace. Then you disrespect me with that foul language. Where's my beautiful southern belle? You really changed over the years!"

"Me? I'll take it. I'd rather have changed, then to be considered a liar!"

"Okay. So change means, letting them nasty men just stare at you out there?"

"What's it to you? You are not my man."

"Listen to how you talk now." He asked with disdain hating the way she's changed.

"So, you're angry because I speak properly? It's called an education."

"Speak proper all you want to. Bougie."

"Liar!" She glared at him. "Now let me out of here."

"I'll let you out of here, if you really wanna go." They kept staring at each other and it was passion-filled. "You wanna go baby girl? You wanna up and walk away from me... _again_?"

"Don't do that to me Damon. You are being unfair."

"Am I? You ain't never walked out on me before, huh Baby girl?" He looked at her making her feel guilty.

"What about you and what you did?" She asked angrily, and he yanked her body to his. "Let me go."

"I gave you the chance a minute ago. You stayed. So now..." he pulled her face into his with his hand on her neck and forced a kiss down her throat, that she didn't hate. That she yearned for.

"God... stop." She whined, but kept pulling him closer, feeling his body against hers. "You're an asshole."

"I'm your asshole baby." He kept at her body, making her feel the familiarity of him. His mouth on her neck was pushing her in a corner.

"No." she stopped him. He took it as a challenge. "We aren't together anymore."

"Yet you still wear my ring around your neck? On the necklace I bought you."

"Bad habit."

"Habit? I ain't no habit. And if I am, you sure as hell can't break me."

"But I should. Plus, I need to get Ginny back. Good bye Damon!" Bonnie gathered her strength and fixed her clothing and walked out of the office looking for Ginny. He watched her walk away from him. A sight he was sick of seeing. She turned the corner and he threw his hat against the wall in anger.

Bonnie walked around the corner and found Ginny behind the bar with Stefan. He was standing behind her with his arms around her helping her make drinks. Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. Ginny was making herself comfortable in Mystic Falls, and Bonnie was afraid of this, because knowing Ginny, she'd love it here. "So, umm... this is interesting." She says to them.

"Oh Bon, you should have seen me. I helped Stefan break up my first bar fight!" She said laughing.

"Bird, where'd you find his one? She's crazy!" Stefan said jokingly. "I think she'd be a great temporary bartender while y'all are here... which is for a whole month I hear!"

"Is that so?" Damon asked walking back out to the bar with his hat back on his head. "Sounds like a plan." He walked over to Stefan and whispered something in his ear, which Stefan seemed all too agreeable with. Then he said something to Ginny, who gave him a thumbs up and then she looked at Bonnie in approval.

"What's that for?" Bonnie asked as Damon grabbed her by her arm and drug her out through the crowd. "Damon, stop. I'm not leaving without Ginny?"

"Aww, baby girl, Ginny got a ride home, well, maybe not home... but somewhere." He smirked. "Stefan got that on lock." He took his hat off and his messy hair made her soft towards him.

"Ginny doesn't know Stefan."

"But _you_ know him."

"That's country boy logic. Why is Stefan taking Ginny home?"

"Do I gotta spell it out for you baby girl?" He put his hat on her head and left the bar, with her tight in his grasp, and quicker than the blink of an eye. "You and me have some unfinished business baby girl. And I'm 'bout to collect."

"Damon, I'm not getting inappropriate with you; nor am I reliving my past!"

"Keep calling me your past baby. One day you might believe it." He smirked at her.

* * *

 _Excerpt from Pt 6:_

 _Bonnie and Damon were inseparable since prom night. She hadn't called or spoken to Kol but once since. She neglected the idea of Kol the minutes she and Damon's relationship changed. Today he took her to pick up her cap and gown from school. He drove her to his house because no one was there. "Crazy right? That was me four years ago. Now my baby's about to graduate. I'm so proud of you."_

 _"Me too. Thanks for just being there all these years. I know we weren't together before. But, you were always... there for me. And I'm glad I'm not going to UCLA, because now I get to see you every weekend and we get to be together. I'll be eighteen real soon and we can be our own place and-" he shushed her with his lips. Guilt consumed him to the masses._

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed long, I needed the whole prom night in this chapter. So it was mostly a BAMON chapter. There will be more Ginny, Stefan, Abby, and G next chapter. So far no set endgame for Ginny. She will be getting attention from the men of mystic falls though. I noticed a couple of you liked her and Matt. So, we will play around with her character for a bit. Bonnie didn't even lose it to her prom date, Damon made sure to put a stop to that. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Abandoned

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 6 - Abandoned**

 **R-M Sexual and Adult Themes**

 **(Thank you ALL for follows, favorites, and Reviews! I ALWAYS appreciate you guys! Please Enjoy this Chapter!)**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Bonnie was in a deep sleep lost in her dreams and she felt the quickened sensation of her body pulsing and her stomach tightened as she moaned into the open room. "Mmm, my God. Oh yes. Yes." She felt the over the top feeling hit her and she screamed, "Mmmmm. Yeeeeeesssss." Her eyes shot open and she was in an unfamiliar place. She sat up in a panic and looked around. "Hello!" It was dark in the room, slightly lit up from the moon. She yelled and she felt a movement under the cover between her legs, and a man's hand pushed her back onto her back. Her legs were parted open, and a warm body was crawling up her body and dragging a set of lips all the way from her kitty to her breast. She saw his hands on her breasts and she felt that she was completely naked, she remembered who she was with. "Oh my god. Did we? Tell me we didn't."

He peeked his blue eyes out of the cover and his messy bed hair was everywhere and his scruffy face was tickling her. He was everything in those moments, everything she didn't know she missed. "When have we ever been able to keep our hands off each other?" He moved back towards her lower body and she kept feeling his beard tickle her. The lower he went, the more it tickled. His face was now between her thighs, and he was lathering her with the salvia of his wide tongue, and as it invades her opening, his lips caress her kitty again, and the feeling was all too familiar. She moaned again, from five minutes ago, when he woke her up with an orgasm.

"It feels kind of funny with your beard." She said gripping the hair on the root of his head. He dug deeply into her quickly, tasting her, and her legs were spread like jam on toast. "Mmmm...ggaaaaah. Oh, gggooodddd ffffuucck mmeee." She was trying to be coherent but he had her stuttering and weak. Her head looked up at him and his tongue was buried too deeply, so let her head fall back again. "You have to stop this!" Her hands let go of his hair and she began grabbing her own hair from the root, and he crawled up her body again, this time to make her taste herself and feel his beard as it ticked her face and he was inside of her before she could blink her eyes. Her body was under his, and he'd let her know in his own way, that she was his prisoner. She could tell by the level of soreness she was experiencing once he entered her that they had multiple encounters in the past few hours.

"Look at me." He said forcing her eyes open. "You still fit me like a glove." He thrusts deeply watching her face. She was helpless in his arms, he had a way of making her forget they weren't together. He loved watching how he affected her, as she bit her lip containing her excitement. He watched her go from biting her lip to yelling.

"Oh, god!" She yelled as his trust hit her deep. Bonnie shook her head no, as he began pushing deeper and harder, forcing her head into the head board.

"Yeah baby girl, just like that, and its mine again." He said possessively. "Y'here me. That's my pussy."

"Stop talking."

"Why? So, you don't have to talk back? We know you love talking, dirty." He looked her in the eye making her look away. "Uh uh... you gone look at me, one thing I know you can't do, is fake it. Tell me you love me." He maneuvered himself into her in a way she was forced to feel utter pleasure and her mouth couldn't fake it, so she bit her lip to keep quiet, and he forced his thrusts to force her moans.

"Got damn you. I hate you, soooooooooo much. Mmmm. You assho... oooh ooohh oooohh god." He loved making her sing. Her voice made him give his best performance and she was the most beautiful thing to watch. Since the first time he broke her in to now, he's never loved the feel of any other woman more than his baby girl. His mouth found her breast again and he performed the perfect suction, on her pebbles while her kitty Kat continued to purr for him, soaking him in every thing he was forcing out of her. "I really, really, hate you...ahhh..." he took her bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled before allowing his tongue to do to her mouth, what was his manhood was doing to her womanhood. Stripping her of her walls and forcing her to let him in. In every way.

He thrusted deeply again. "Tell me what I wanna hear."

"No.

"Let me hear it baby girl. Come on, one time. I miss it."

"No." she continued to moan closing her eyes.

"Please?" He said softly in her ear, and she loved he way his beard tickled her cheek, and how it made her skin raise in the form of goosebumps as it trailed from her ear to her neck, sucking on her skin. It was a good feeling. He was a good feeling. He was the feeling she'd missed, and the feeling she ran away from. The feeling of his eyes watching her, his love holding her, and his lips kissing her, and his body controlling her. Then he proceeded to her neck to suck her dry like a vampire.

"Stop, you're gonna mark up my neck. Knock it off...haaa. Huuuhhhhh...ahhhh."

"One time for me baby girl, you know I love it, when you say it."

Bonnie gave in, he was handling her body too well, he was working too good of a motion, rocking her like she'd never been rocked. He was filling her to the brim with him, because he knew, once she opened up to him, he had her, and that's what was happening. He was opening her up to him. "Oh God. Baby girl I love your pussy. I love being inside of you. Uugggh." He grunted as he felt her walls clench around him. "Say it." He put his fingers onto her glorious spot and gently rubbed her while he slowed down his stroke.

"Oh God. Make me feel good, big daddy."

"That's all I wanted baby girl, yes. Say it again. Tell me what you like." He forced her eyes to lock with his, while he continued to love on her.

"I love when your inside of me big daddy. Please, please, keep making love to me like this. I love it when your inside of me."

"Now tell me you love me. Because you know I love you. Tell me, you still love me." Bonnie stopped and looked at him, as he had her completely lost in him.

"I love you." Her hands were on his face and she was looking him in the eyes, and letting him see a girl he hadn't seen in years. He missed it, her saying she loved him and calling him big daddy and him being her big daddy and loving her. He felt the power they created, and the real love between them again, and he held on to this moment, locking his lips with hers and made love to her until she was numb, until he was numb, and they only felt any feeling when hey were connected to each other. The darkness absorbed their emotions, the feelings they held in for so long.

They were asleep before the sun came up.

 **.X.**

"I've never stayed at a bar until the sun came up. I mean, people left hours ago and we've been sitting here drinking." Ginny said laying on top of the bar.

Stefan opened the bar fridge and grabbed limes and a fresh bottle of Tequila. "Well, you see, we country boys go big or go home. And the fact that you can hang with me, and neither of us have gone home, well..."

"Well, it says you either want to kill me, or this is some sort of test." She laughed in a drunken fit.

"You always wear teeny tiny skirts like this?" He asked letting his fingers crawl around her leg, tickling her.

"When you've got legs like this... why not? I work hard for my body. I break my back and neck to be on top of my game physically. I compete in a sport where I'm considered better than most men, but have to keep playing in a league that barely challenges me. So yeah, these legs, this body, I work hard for it. I'll show it off every day of the week if allowed."

Stefan was both amused and turned on by her. She was so sure of herself and he thought she was everything she painted herself to be and more.

"So what... let me guess, men are intimidated by you?"

"Of course they are. Aren't you? I mean, I'm almost your size. I'm a couple inches shorter than you, and I can tolerate liquor like a quote on quote, country boy." He watched her body as it laid on his bar, with her shirt skirt showcasing her long toned legs.

"I'm not intimidated by any woman. I once dated a girl who loved me and my brother. Then I dated another girl, who was pregnant with my child and miscarried, and didn't tell me. So, yeah, I've dealt with women who hide things from me, and lie to me. I'm sure I can handle a straight forward woman, who's sure of who she is and what she wants." His fingers were still crawling around her legs tickling her, and she finally stopped him.

"Is that what you want? To keep tickling me...?" They locked eyes and Stefan went in for the kill. One hand on her thigh, and his lips over hers. They kissed gently. Just a soft kiss on the lips. They pulled away from each other and caught one another's eyes, and Stefan attacked Ginny's lips with his own, ready to crawl on top of the bar, over her. He pulled her shirt off and then she tore his shirt buttons taking his off. Stefan attempted to get on the bar, when she instead sat up from her laid out position. "Oh crap." She said as she sat up too fast. "I think I sat up too fast. I'm feeling..." And all of the alcohol hit her all at once. Stefan recognized that face and he grabbed her bridal style and carried her to the office bathroom. "Oh god, oh god." She felt something forcing its way up her stomach, and the heat slithered back up her throat like lava.

"Hold tight darlin', almost there." He rushed her to the porcelain throne and she immediately hugged it with her arms and unleashed everything she took in over the past eight hours. He held her hair and kept it off her neck and shoulders. He rubbed her back while she heaved, and kept her calm. Soothing her drunken emotions, because she was talking out of her ass now.

"You must think I'm such an idi...(insert barf sound)."

"Hey, stop talking, and keep throwing up." He laughed.

"I mean, just so you, know, I really don't drink this much. I have no idea..." she broke out into an emotional fit. "I'm just... I mean-"

"Damn, you really are very cute when you go from bein' all tough girl to all cry baby." He laughs, making her laugh. She looked up at him with welded, reddish eyes.

"You think I'm a tough girl?"

"That's all you heard? Not the very cute part?" He looked at her and smiled, wiping her mouth with his wife beater. Which he took off and is now shirtless.

"Why would you do that? Sit here half naked in front of me, and I'm a little hot mess?"

"Uhh, because, not only do I get to be the knight and shining armor, you hot little mess, but I get to look good doin it."

"It's little hot mess. You said hot little mess." She said.

"No. I said it the way I meant it." He grinned. "Now get up. Let's go to the old diner. Best breakfast you can buy in this town."

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's eight am brown sugar. And you just emptied all the contents in your body, so I guess I should replenish that body of yours. We can't have the girl who works so hard on her body, walk around... empty, now can we?"

"I suppose not." She smiled, while he helped her up.

 **.X.**

Abby sat up with Dylan shaking her. "Nana. Num num. Nummy." Abby in a daze sat up trying to figure out what she was doing and where she was. "Nana." Dylan called her.

"Oh baby. Hey..." Abby noticed she was in her living room, sunlight shining in the live room and Giuseppe behind her, uncomfortably sleeping with his arm around her and Dylan. "Oh sweet Jesus. G!" She shook him. "G! Wake up... it's morning. Wake up." He jumped up disheveled and rubbed his hands through his messy hair.

"Got damnit, Abby. I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, I know. It's okay. It wasn't..."

"Right, and I ..."

"Yeah, so maybe-"

"I should get going. Not that Lily is worried about me. She's probably already out spending my money and being reckless."

"At eight in the morning. I doubt it. But I seriously am sorry I asked you to stay and watch movies. I didn't think we'd fall asleep and let alone... Bonnie ain't been home and Ginny. I should call them before Dimitri throws a fit." Abby spoke without thinking and grabbed the little boy who was hungry. Giuseppe paused in his motions, staring at the dark-haired boy with blue eyes and flushed cheeks, the little boy who liked being sand too and the little boy that Abby just called Dimitri.

"What did you just call him?"

"Dylan? His name."

"No, you called him Dimitri."

"I did, must've been a mistake." She said nervously. Causing G to _reall_ y look at Dylan, and beyond his butterscotch colored skin to his features and his mannerisms.

"Abby, tell something... is this Damon's boy? Did Bonnie and Damon conceive again, after Baylee?"

"G, I have to get myself together. The dinner is tonight and my fiancé will be checking on me soon. I've got to call Bonnie and Ginny and make sure they're okay. It's eight and they never came home." She kept fumbling about and he topped her and grabbed her arm gently. Abby looked away from him and avoided eye contact.

"You always, look away from me when you're trying to hide something. I have a right to know, if this is my boys son, if this is my grandson. Two years of life he's missed. Me and Stefan have missed. Is he my kin Abby? This little boy... is he my blood?" He asked with gentle pleading eyes. Eyes that hurt to look at her. A woman he trusted not to keep such a secret from him. "Abby, sweetness, please be honest with me. Is Dylan my grandson?"

 ** _... 8 years ago ..._**

 _Bonnie and Damon were inseparable since prom night. She hadn't called or spoken to Kol but once since. She neglected the idea of Kol the minutes she and Damon's relationship changed. Today he took her to pick up her cap and gown from school. He drove her to his house because no one was there. "Crazy right? That was me four years ago. Now my baby's about to graduate. I'm so proud of you."_

 _"Me too. Thanks for just being there all these years. I know we weren't together before. But, you were always... there for me. And I'm glad I'm not going to UCLA, because now I get to see you every weekend and we get to be together. I'll be eighteen real soon and we can be our own place and-" he shushed her with his lips. Guilt consumed him to the masses._

 _He felt utter guilt, still not having told her he was leaving. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream because she was everything to him. The moment he told her, she'd never forgive him._

 _"Stop talkin' please. Come'ere. Let me touch you, beautiful."_

 _"Doodle," she called to him and he began taking her clothes off her. "What baby girl?" His hands rub her ribcage at the removal of her shirt and he stands next to the bed, towering her moving his hands to unclasp her bra as he invades her moth with his own. Once her bra was gone, he worked on the bottoms, and she was naked before any of his clothes came off._

 _"Take my shirt off, baby girl. Touch my body." She pulled his shirt off and let her hands feel his chest, abs, torso, bare back. Her hands were owning and possessing him. "I'm yours." He said, unbuckling his belt and pants, while he took off his boots. He moved her hands to his back again, and pulled their naked bodies together. He picked her up and laid her on his bed._

 _"You got a condom?"_

 _"Yes I do. I have just one left, right here." He pulled it out of his drawer._

 _"Doodle...?"_

 _"Nuh uh. I've been askin' you to say it for a week. Please..."_

 _"No!" She said as he pulled her to him and his bed._

 _"Why not baby girl? Huh. I'll beg if that's what you want." He started kissing all over her neck, and begging like a little boy, "Please baby." Kisses upon kisses. "Please, baby baby, please." He said reaching her cheek, and crawling his lips towards hers. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top." His lips landed on hers and when they connected, he kept gently pecking her. "Why not baby?"_

 _She smiled, hoping he'd let up, but he didn't._

 _"Because, it's weird. We'll be bringing those southern stereotypes to life, if I call you that. We ain't those kinds of people. This ain't Alabama." She joked._

 _"Pretty please? Just say it, for me. One time. And I'll never ask again."_

 _"One time?" She lay underneath him and he pulled her legs around his waist._

 _"One time." He said pulling her arms down from shielding herself._

 _"Fine. I'll say it, once and once only." The second she felt his mouth on her she moaned it, "Oh yeah Big Daddy." He stopped and looked at her and everything inside of him went from hungry to starved._

 _"Yeah, baby girl. You like it?"_

 _"Damon, why do you talk so much during sex? Why do you ask so many questions?"_

 _He looked her over, kissed around her shoulders and her neck and looked at her. "B'cos, I like to know that I'm doin' my job. Pleasin' you is all that matters. Now... tell me what I want to hear." He said pulling her shorts off. The exposure of her body was all it took to make him forget anything else ever existed. He pulled at her panties and exposed her perfect kitty. "Tell me what I want to hear, and I'll make that kitty Kat purr." He said making her blush._

 _"Doodle."_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Damon Dimitri!"_

 _"Baby girl, I'm hungry." He said touching her._

 _"Oh please, big daddy, do that thing with your tongue." Damon proceeded to make her kitty purr._

 ** _Bennett Residence..._**

 _"Momma, did you pull Bonnie outta school for any reason last week?"_

 _"No sweetie, why?"_

 _"Well, the school called and said she missed the Monday after prom. I was at work all day so I can't remember. But, I didn't take her out and don't remember her being sick."_

 _"I'm sure it was a mixup at the school." Sheila said while Abby stayed quiet. She wasn't sure she believed Sheila, but Bonnie wouldn't have a reason to miss school._

 _"Has Bonnie come home yet momma?"_

 _"Yes baby. Then Damon took'er to get her cap and gown."_

 _"Hmm. How long ago was that?"_

 _"I'd say about an hour or two."_

 _"Which momma, and hour, or two?"_

 _"Does it make a difference? It's just Dimitri."_

 _"It makes a difference momma. Trust me!" Abby said getting impatient, and realizing how much time Damon and Bonnie had spent together the past week. Noticing the difference in their behaviors._

 _"Abby, your boss called not too long ago, said he'd be by for supper tonight. What's that about?"_

 _"Nothing, I just invited him and Kol over. I guess Bonnie's been avoiding Kol, for some reason, and I'm beginning to wonder if Damon got in her head. You know Kol's a good boy, and Damon can't just be makin' decisions for Bonnie."_

 _"Abigail. Did it ever occur to you, Bird just don't like Kol?"_

 _"Momma, she liked him, I saw them together. The second she gets around Damon, she just... she becomes someone else. I'm not sure I like their relationship."_

 _"Stop. Do you hear yourself. Pawning your daughter off, on some rich boy. Why because you work for his brother. Stop. Maybe, it's not Bonnie changing when Damon's around, maybe she's herself when Damon's around."_

 _"Momma, I know you love them boys. Hell, I love them boys, but Bonnie got too much potential to be wastin' it on some country boy who ain't gone do nothin' but break her heart."_

 _"You can't really blame Damon for what you went through with your daughter's daddy. He left, he loved you. He supported you. He gave you that beautiful girl. Why are you so bitter?"_

 _"Momma, I'm not bitter. That boy is leaving for the Army. He's leaving any day now. Do you think he's told Bonnie? No. she is gone be dealing with a broken heart. Kol, he likes her. What's so wrong with wanting my child, to not deal with, what I dealt with?"_

 _"Abigail, Damon is her best friend. You push a wedge between them, it's gone bite you in the ass."_

 _"I love that boy momma, but I don't need to see my daughter with a broken heart. She's too young. I know she and Damon are friends, but I'm not stupid. I can see the way things have changed between them. No ma'am. She's going to college, and ain't nothin' or no one, gonna derail Bonnie's plans. Okay. She's a young, black woman, and I'll be damned she end up some stereotype. You know how hard it is to raise a young black woman in this world. Teaching her how to be strong, educated, and level headed, all while the world is against you? She's gone be, an educated, black woman with a career. Something I didn't get to do until my daughter started high school. I stayed home for damn near thirteen years until I met the Mikaelsons."_

 _"That was your choice Abby."_

 _"No momma. It wasn't. You refused to help me with my child for years. You were angry at me for having a child and getting married at eighteen. You made me do it all alone. You knew my husband was gone, but what did you tell me...accept responsibilities for my actions b'cos you wasn't raisin' nobody's baby. Remember that momma? Teaching me a lesson for bein' a young momma. So yeah I stayed home b'cos I didn't trust strangers with my baby. So, you waited until daddy got sick to come around again. Momma, you pushed me outta your life until just before daddy died, which, coincidentally, my husband died two years later. Then you got sick, a couple years ago and I moved you in to help you out, at that point Bonnie was old enough to care for herself. And now, I just can't let my child, be a young mother like I was. Bonnie has a chance to live a life and not be tied to some mistake."_

 _"So, Bonnie was a mistake?"_

 _"No momma, that's not what I meant, okay. I meant putting all her eggs in one basket. Damon Salvatore is leaving. Like her daddy left me. She's s good girl. She doesn't deserve to be left. It would break her heart." Abby started to cry. "Excuse me. I need to get cleaned up so I can start supper."_

 ** _Salvatore Residence_**

 _Damon watched her unabashed, while she chose to ride him. "Baby, am I too much to handle?"_

 _"Shut up Damon." She said holding herself up on his abs as she rode him. He smiled watching her face scrunch up. He could see her pain and her pleasure, so he grabbed her hips, and thrusted while she rolled her hips._

 _"Damn baby girl, I'm surprised you wanted to ride me. You still new at this." He held her hips in a controlling manner, and thrusted harder. "I'm getting' up in them guts, can you handle me baby?" He forced her hips to take him all in, making her scream._

 _"Damon. Damon. Ahhh." Bonnie felt the amazing feeling hitting her again, and she clenched his skin under her nails as the sensation hit her and he made sure to make her ride it all the way through. It hit her harder than ever before from the cowgirl position and he held her and released with her, feeling his soul leave his body. Her body tensed up, it he held her all the way through the spasm and clenching of her muscles. His eyes closed and his body relaxed._

 _Bonnie rolled off Damon breathing heavily and sighing. "You tire me out."_

 _"Nu uh baby girl. You got some stamina, you tire me out." He clutched his chest trying to catch his breath. He pulled the condom off and threw it in a waste bin next to his bed._

 _"That's disgustin' you need to wrap it in tissue and toss it in the garbage outside. Before G sees it." He looked at her and laughed. "Doodle, I'm serious. I can't have him thinkin' when I'm here we're bein' inappropriate."_

 _"But, we are Bird. Inappropriate, and dirty, and downright disgustin' human beings. We breakin' all the rules, and we sin'n like nobody's business."_

 _"Shut up Doodle." She said hitting him._

 _"It's true. But we gone be married one day, so... who cares baby girl?" He bear hugged her and attacked her with kisses._

 _"I love you, I love this. Why did we wait so long?"_

 _"Because your momma and grams are scary. And I just wanted you to... be closer to eighteen."_

 _"Let's do it Damon. Let's move to Blacksburg together. I'm not ready to just, let you go and only see you on weekends. We can have a relationship, without our parent's interference." A month of guilt still had him to afraid to tell her. He needed to though. He needed to say something to her, anything._

 _"Birdie, um- I uh.. I wanna see you with your cap and gown on. Gone ahead, get up and try it on for me." He said as they lay naked in his bed. "I don't wanna move doodle. Please. Let's just hold this moment forever. I never thought love could feel this good." He kissed her pouty lips while they were aimed at his face. "Come on baby girl. Leme see you and that pretty little behind of yours in the black and gold gown."_

 _She reluctantly stumbled out of the heat of their bodies, wrapped in the tangled sheets, and her nude body on full display until she put the gown on. She modeled the gown and hat and he just melted at the twinkle in her eyes. He watched as she put the gold sash on and the silver for honor roll and principals honor roll. "Eighteen soon. How we gonna celebrate my birthday and graduation this year?"_

 _"Umm, I don't know. I-uh, graduation is in a couple weeks, right? And uh your birthday is in a little over three months."_

 _"Yeah, but I'm old enough to go to, I don't know... Atlantic City, Vegas, South Beach?"_

 _"Who care 'bout those places. They ain't places for a girl like you." She rolled her eyes and took her cap and gown off, and crawled next to him, cuddling his body._

 _"Birdie, I need you to know, that no matter what ever happens, I love you. Everything I do is for you and, one of these days, I'm gone make you proud. I'm gone get my shit together, so I can take care of you. I promise."_

 _"Why you sayin' all this doodle? What's wrong, is this b'cos I'm leavin'? B'cos if so, just come with me. Get a job in Blacksburg. Quit the factory, they abuse you anyway. We can get a small place near the school and-"_

 _"Baby girl, shh. Just kiss me." He said reaching downward for her lips. He crawled back over her body and started opening her legs with his body. "I just can't get enough of you. I love you, so much." His eyes got very watery and Bonnie became worried._

 _"Damon, what's the matter? Please. Talk to me."_

 _"Nothin' baby girl. It's just..." (tell her Damon. Tell this beautiful woman you love that you're leaving, tomorrow) "I ain't never been this happy. You're my everything Birdie."_

 _"Then tell me what's wrong." She asked with fearful eyes._

 _"Make love to me again, baby girl."_

 _"Right now?"_

 _"Right now." He said firmly._

 _Damon, talk to me. Something's wrong?" Her worry continued to grow._

 _"No, I just wanna make love to you one more time."_

 _"One more time? What do you mean one more time?" She asked confused..._

 _He stuttered. "I mean, b'cos, I'm gone have to take you home before supper." She tried to sit up and get answers, but he laid her on her back and was already, erect, and without hesitation he pushed into her._

 _"Ahhh. I'm soar, Damon be gentle. Please." He couldn't hear her, he just need to feel her. Her touches made him feel loved, and every time they connected, she pulled him into her nurturing hold, making him feel protected. But he was an emotional mess right now, and he couldn't hold back._

 _Bonnie felt his vigor, and his consuming love as he pushed inside of her, and she held onto him. It was different this time. He was very passionate and emotional. His motions were sometimes rougher, sometimes harsher, and sometimes just deepened thrusts that paralyzed her. Caught up in every emotion, he pushes his fears out of himself and into her one last time. She wrapped her loving arms around him, and he made love to her like his life depended on her body for air._

 _Supper time._

 _Bonnie walked into the house seeing Kol and Nik sitting in her living room. Damon walked in behind her, looking just as confused as her. "Mr. Mikaelson, Kol...? What'r y'all doing here so late for?" She asked._

 _"Bonnie is that anyway to greet guests?" Abby said._

 _"I'm sorry momma, I just, am surprised. We are about to eat supper and-"_

 _"And they are guests. So, set the table."_

 _"Stefan couldn't make it for dinner?" Sheila asked trying to break the tension._

 _"Uh, no. He started dating Elena and he's eatin' at her house tonight." Bonnie said. "Are y'all stayin' for supper?" She asked, making Kol feel uncomfortable._

 _"Yes doll. We'll be eating some of your mother's famous cornbread casserole. She brought it to the office one day, and I fell in love." Bonnie looked at him funny. " I mean, with the casserole. It was marvelous."_

 _"Certainly is." Damon said. Garnering Abby's attention._

 _"Umm, Damon, can I speak to you for a minute while Bonnie gets ready?"_

 _"Yes ma'am." He followed her outside to the porch, and they spoke a couple of minutes and she walked back in the house alone. Bonnie rounded up the supper glass and asked who wanted sweet tea and who wanted lemonade. Everyone wanted sweet tea. She looked around to find Damon, who always wanted lemonade._

 _"Momma, where's doodle?"_

 _"He left. Something came up."_

 _"What, he wouldn't leave without speaking to me."_

 _"Bonnie, not now okay. He left. It's not a big deal. Okay, he can't always be around baby. It's just dinner." Abby wanted to protect Bonnie, but her making Damon leave was selfish. She told him it was best to rip the bandaid off instead of dragging it out. She said it was best for Bonnie, not having any concern for how it would affect Bonnie. Damon planned to tell her after dinner, but Abby basically put a stop to it._

 _"Momma, what's he gone eat. He ain't got a momma to cook for him, and I happen to know G is workin' late tonight."_

 _"Bonnie. Not now. Sit down and eat. We have other guests here." Abby's finality made Bonnie remain silent, for the remainder of supper. Apart from few words to Kol. She ate in silence. After dinner, she cleaned alone. Missing Damon's helping her. She wiped down the counter tops and as she was closing shop, she heard her mother call her from upstairs with fury. "Bonnie Get your tail up here this minute!"_

 _Bonnie worried shuffled up the stairs with haste. "Momma what's wrong?"_

 _"If the damn devil done found its way in my house, I swear to the high heavens I will rebuke satin where I stand!" Abby screamed, causing Sheila to stumble into the room._

 _"What is the meaning of all of this chile?"_

 _"Momma, what is wrong? Why are you-"_

 _Bonnie was cut off when her momma bent down to the floor under her bed and picked up a small gold package shaped like a square. Bonnie's face went pale and her eyes turned from confusion to fear and Abby's vein in her temple was throbbing._

 _"Abigail, what on Earth-" Sheila said running into Bonnie's room._

 _"A CONDOM MOMMA. In Bonnie's room. A got damn condom!"_

 _"Abigail!"_

 _Bonnie had no words, that was the condom Damon couldn't find on prom night. He really brought it, and it fell under her bed. Why would he get gold? Couldn't he have gotten a less noticeable color, was all she thought at the moment._

 _"What'r you doin' snoopin' 'round my room momma?" Abby's neck snapped back and she spoke again with hostility._

 _"Little girl, you don't get to ask questions in my house. Why the hell, is this here?"_

 _Bonnie took maybe a second too long, but she also answered quick for a girl without incriminating answers. "Momma, they give them out at school. I obviously don't use them, or I would've been opened, right?"_

 _Abby's raised her hand at Bonnie but it was caught by Sheila. "Momma, don't dare interfere with my disciplining my child. She runnin' round here like a litttle hussie."_

 _"Momma, that's not what I do. It's me, I'm a good girl momma." She pleaded, trying not to show signs of fear._

 _"I see what this is, it's Damon, ain't it? Can't be Kol, he said you avoid him at all costs, and saw it with my own eyes at supper."_

 _"How dare you? Is that what this dinner was? How pathetic momma. Tryna set me up with that boy? Did it ever occur to you, that if I like someone, I can handle it? Maybe I don't like Kol, momma."_

 _"I heard the way you spoke about that boy the night you came home from prom. You were glowing. Then the next day Damon pops in the picture and boop, let's forget we are so individuals, right? He ain't your keeper Bonnie. You need to learn how to just be a person without him."_

 _"Abby, why don't we calm down and talk about this in the morning." Sheila said trying pull her daughter out of her granddaughter's room._

 _"No momma, not until Bonnie apologizes for bringing this filth in my house. And cuttin' classes." She said looking at her daughter._

 _"I'm sorry momma, I'm sorry. I-I'm a good girl. Stop hating me. I can't take it no more." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. Her lips shook in pain and she looked at her mother pleading. "I'm sick of being the reason you are always angry. Black women don't have enough stereotypes, now you gotta have the single mother stereotype too?"_

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _Abby's hand slapped Bonnie so hard, it echoed in the house. Abby wasn't having some back talking child, and some ungrateful teenager speak to her that way. Bonnie was angered by that SLAP. She felt betrayed by her own mother, who never asked questions before reacting. She looked at Abby and spoke in anger._

 _"I'm not sorry for bringing that into this house, and I'm not sorry for having sex without it either."_

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _"Bonnie?" Sheila sighed with grief._

 _"How dare you? You ungrateful, little sinner." Abby spat out with anger._

 _"I'd rather be an ungrateful little sinner, then and unloving widowed, mother."_

 _"Abigail, Bonnie. Stop this now." Sheila said._

 _"Unloving, widowed, mother?" Abby repeated. Almost ready to slap her again._

 _"Yeah. You hate me. Since my daddy died. You keep me locked away in the house. You only let me hang out with the neighbor boys then have nerve to get mad when they become my best friends. You don't let me do teenage things, and I still have to go to bed at ten. I'm gone be eighteen and I'm off to college. You haven't once asked about my major, or my interests, or anything. Just that I stay close to home, so you can keep an eye on me. Yeah, I'm on the honor roll momma, I got principals honors and am graduating with a 3.9 GPA, only shy of a 4.0 because I was unable to participate in a major exam when I was sick. Oh, wait, no I was t sick. That the excuse you made me give when you were depressed, and didn't take me to school for a week, and my absences went unexcused. I had to lie and tell them I was sick, because sometimes you just didn't think about how I felt. I had to hold everything in to hold you up. I'm the daughter, holdin' up the momma."_

 _Bonnie let out more tears, and this was the first-time Abby had seen her cry in years. She trembled from the inside out and looked away from her mother, who was truly speechless and she palmed her own face concealing her emotions. Wiping her hands upwards into her hair, Abby didn't know what to say._

 _"Bonnie-" Abby reached out to her daughter and Bonnie held her hand up and turned her back on her._

 _"Come on Abby. She needs space." Sheila walked Abby out shutting Bonnie's door. Bonnie waited for hours hoping Damon would knock on her window. She sat in the dark room in her bed, waiting. She called his cell phone and he didn't answer. She didn't leave any messages or texts. She figured she'd call him again in the morning, so he could take her to school._

 _Once the morning came, she didn't hear from him. So, she called him, and got no answer. Stefan. She sat in her room with the phone to her ear listening to Stefan speak. He told her how Damon left, and he had no idea until this morning either. He, was in shock, when G came home and told him he just took Damon to the airport. Her mouth dropped down she covered it with her hand. She cried silently in her bedroom. Damon left._

 _The cold emotions of what happened with her mother, filled her heart with darkness. She saw her hands shake and she thought she was stuck in a terrible nightmare. She looked around her room and the vision became blurred as the tears sat still in her eyes fogging up her vision. It all felt surreal and hollow inside. She looked out of her window at his house and nothing made sense. He wouldn't just leave without telling her. Right?_

 _But he did. He left, and it would be four weeks before Damon called anybody. But it was Stefan, not Bonnie. Stefan told her Damon got his first phone call and he made it through his first phase of basic training. He told Stefan to tell Bonnie he loved her and he'd call her as soon as he could. After that phone call, Bonnie ran to the bathroom and threw up all the contents of her breakfast. Feeling sick to her stomach, she decided she needed to stay home from going to the farmer's market with her mother._

 _Two weeks after graduating high school, and 6 weeks until she left for Blacksburg to start college, and 8 weeks until she turned eighteen. All she felt, the need to stay in bed. She was nauseous throughout the day. Nothing about celebrating or being happy was on her mind._

 _He abandoned her._

 ** _Present Day..._**

The small hint of the sun hit Damon's face waking him up. He looked to his side and she was still lying next to him, peacefully sleeping. Either that, or blissfully warn out. After countless orgasms, and positions, they tired each other out. He looked as her body lay stomach side down, the juicy fat of the side of her breast caught his attention, and he wanted her breast against him. So, he lifted her body to face him and he held her in his arms. She rested her arm in a bent position on his chest as they lie face to face. He refused to go back to sleep. He wanted to feel her heart beat, and her breathing while she lay asleep in his bed. Every time he held her, he remember how he abandoned her, more than once. Then he'd become insecure, wondering if she'd ever forgive him.

* * *

 **Excerpt from Pt 7:**

"Damon, there is someone more important in my life now. He's gorgeous. He's kind, and loving and every moment I spend with him, I know there's nothing I'd rather do in this world than to make him happy. He is everything to me. And I know, he'll never leave me." She said with a straight face.

He stares at her some more and stood up, and looked her in the eyes. "I'll tell you what, when I see him, I'll believe it. Until then, it'll always be me."

* * *

A/N- I Hope you like the chapter. Understand this story will continue to highlight the complicated relationship between Bonnie and Damon and it will not always be pretty. This chap may have seemed like it was just "sex" but it was really just to highlight how easily these two connect, and how natural their bond is, and how much love is between them despite the things they have been through. But there is still unresolved conflict. There will be some ugly moments. Same with Abby Bonnie. As you can see Abby didn't let Damon say good bye to Bonnie. There will be more dynamics of every relationship to come in this story. Especially more Ginny if you'd like, Im trying to build Ginny up slowly. Thanks for your reviews and support!


	7. Promises

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 7 - Promises**

 **R-M**

 **EVERYONE - THANK YOU for your continued SUPPORT! Please Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Damon lay in bed with Bonnie on his chest. He had been awake a while. He just missed the feel of waking up with her next to him. Her naked body, softly pressed against his, and he just wanted to be inside of her again. She was addicting since the first time. He noticed how her hair was cut shoulder length now. He moved it out of her face and stared at her.

He sat in bliss for an hour or so holding her. Until she woke up. When she woke up she didn't say much but he could feel the difference in her breathing and heartbeat. He noticed she didn't admit to being awake. "You regret me now, or what?" He asked sullenly.

"No." she said quietly.

"Do you even remember last night and this mornin'?"

"I do. I'm just, contemplating the best way to get out of bed so I can head home."

He shook his head. "That's it then? You just let me make you holler all night until the sun damn near rises and you already wanna run away from me?"

"Damon, it's not like that."

"It ain't? B'cos every time you come home it's the same game. You let me love you, and then you leave. When you gone stop runnin' bird? Huh? When you gone realize I'm your home, this is your home? When you gone let me fulfill my promise to you?"

"I'm not doing his with you, Damon. We can't keep doing this. This was the last time." She sat up and her naked body was on display until she grabbed his button up and put it on. He snatched her body back to his and gave her the angriest face. "Let me go, Damon. I'm serious."

"Serious as last night? Huh? Serious as my mouth on your pussy? Serious as me makin' you call my name? Serious as tellin' me you love me?"

"I care about you Damon, but that's it. I'm not here for you. I'm here for my momma, and I'm going back to Cali."

"Cali?" He shook his head at her pulling her back and ripping the shirt off her. He wrestled her body until she was underneath him and he put himself between her legs. He was adjusting be inside of her yet again. "I'm not gone let you leave this time. I'm not gone let you walk away from me."

"Stop, Damon. You can't just... I'm not your property." She said as he held her hands above her head and worked himself to push inside of her again. "Damon, why? Why can't you just accept that it's over?" Once inside of her, Bonnie adjusted herself to him, feeling complete with him inside of her. Regardless of what she was saying, there was nowhere she'd rather be.

"You want me to accept somethin' I got no control over, no answers to? You want me to accept the way you look at me and touch me and hold me, and tell me you love me, and then act like those things don't happen?" He pushed inside of her making her moan. "You want me to accept that every time I'm inside of you, my life feels perfect. Then the second I pull out, you gone act like you ain't never loved me?" All the while she was moaning, until she stopped him.

"I want you to accept, that you hurt me not once, but twice, plus few careless mistakes. That second time, Damon, you held onto for years before you were honest. You made a fool of me Damon. You lied and you weren't there to pick up the pieces afterwards. My momma of all people was. You-"

"Shut up." He said continuing his motions, pushing himself inside of her. He exposed the feelings she tucked away, then he forced them to the surface. "I love you Bonnie. I fuckin' love you. Stop fighting me and us." He said as he passionately hit her spots. She was crying and moaning and it was all coming down on her, and he forced it every time. He forced her to remember and feel how in love they were, and she was back to being the young girl who loved him. "You know why you, cryin' its b'cos you know I'm right. You belong with me. You ain't never been happier. And don't nobody, love your body like me, baby." He said and grunted heavily turning making love into fucking.

"Damon, please, stop making me need you." She said looking him in his pained blue eyes.

"No. I'm not stopping until you come home and quit running from the pain." He looked her desperately in the eyes and her tears became his tears and he held her. "You love me?"

She nodded her head crying.

"Then say it."

She shook her head. He buried his face in her neck and repeated his motions rougher until he came inside of her and he was grunting loudly, making her moan passionately into his open mouth. He gripped her tight, holding her in his arms and crying. Damon lay naked on top of Bonnie crying real tears into her neck and shoulder. He squeezed her, forcing her to be just as emotional. They both lay there an emotional mess for a few minutes before he got off her without looking at her, and she rolled over without looking at him.

He got up and they sat on opposite sides of the bed, wiping tears. She went for her clothes which she had to search for, once she found them she put them on without speaking. He watched her move around, not bothering her. Just letting his eyes follower everywhere her body went. He thought to speak, but he didn't have the words. Her vibe was cold, and she walked around looking for his bathroom. She had never been here, to this place before.

"Second door in the hallway on the right."

She headed for the bathroom without looking at him. She was inside for a few minutes and he grabbed her phone. She had something like seven texts and he wanted to know who they were from, so he tried figuring her code out while she was in the bathroom. He was never ashamed of what he did nor did he try to hide it. He kept trying when she came out of the bathroom, and she grabbed her phone. "You won't figure out this code."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because for once the sequence of numbers has nothing to do with you and me."

"Wow, so what someone more important came along?" She didn't say anything. He just sat there and stare at her. The entire air around them was sullied with the hours of their love making and their tension. "Oh, is that a yes?"

"Damon, there is someone more important in my life now. He's gorgeous. He's kind, and loving and every moment I spend with him, I know there's nothing I'd rather do in this world than to make him happy. He is everything to me. And I know, he'll never leave me." She said with a straight face.

He stares at her some more and stood up, and looked her in the eyes. "I'll tell you what, when I see him, I'll believe it. Until then, it's always gone be me."

She walked away from him dialing a number on her phone.

She of course was speaking of Dylan, and he of course was in denial any man had come along that could come remotely close to sharing their connection. He watched her as she grabbed her phone and dialed Ginny. Ginny picked up in no time.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Oh gosh, I've been with Stefan. Since last night. We just kind of hung out and now I'm about done eating breakfast. But I have a killer headache."

"Okay, where you at?"

"Some diner."

"I know where you are, I'll come to you, soon as I call a ride, and we can head back to my Mom's house."

"Mom?" Damon said laughing at her California accent.

"Okay, sweetie." Ginny hung up and Bonnie looked through her phone.

"I'll give you a ride." Damon told her.

She looked at him and nodded her head. She was almost speechless. He had gotten in her head again. He walked her to his truck and opened the door for her, helping her up. Once inside he proceeded to talk to her as if things were normal. "So how's work?"

"Good." She said looking out her window.

"Yeah? You meet any big clients, recently?"

"Yeah, actually. I just started working with Serena and Venice Williams. My, uhh" she wanted to say fiancé, but refrained, "my friend introduced us. He's a sports agent." She forgot she had a fiancé.

"Damn girl. That's big time. No wonder you wanna stay in California. You makin' all that money. Livin' fancy, making celebrity friends. They say money buys happiness in some cases. You think it's true?"

"I'm not staying because of the money. I need the stability. I have a (son) job and friends." She didn't admit to her son. "No one is leaving me. Except maybe Ginny, when she travels for ball. But for the most part, she's there."

"You gone hold that over my head forever?" He asked.

"Damon, I'm not holding anything over your head."

"Damon, huh? No more Doodle?"

"Doodle, is a childhood nickname."

"Which you, called me well into adulthood." She changed the subject and without remorse.

"Stefan told me you're leavin' Georgia. Why?"

"Well, I lived in Georgia, temporarily, Birdie. Wasn't no permanent thing. I was there, then Iraq, than Korea, then Texas, and back to Georgia. It's not like I was there the whole time I was gone."

"But she was there with you. She lives there right?" Damon knew who she was speaking of. He regretted ever bringing her home to Sheila's funeral, and how Bonnie found out about her.

"Yeah, she lives there now. I don't." Bonnie shook her head at him. "I'm buyin' a house in Virginia. I'm buyin' a house and I'm gone plant my seeds where I was raised." She looked at him in shock. She was surprised. He was so mobile the past eight years, he became unreliable.

"I'm surprised. You ain't been still in eight years."

"I know, but, I realized I just couldn't be without the people that meant most to me. So I did my two deployments and my time. I'm on leave now, for a few more weeks, trying to transition. So, when I go back, I'm not gone sign my re-enlistment contract. Especially, if I have every reason in the world to stay here."

"Damon, I thought you loved the Army. I thought, you loved your job."

"I do. But, something's ain't worth, losing _everything_ for. Besides, I got my GI Bill, my VA loan, and opportunities. Things I didn't have eight years ago, when I was just some boy, tryna be a man. I got real world experience Birdie, combat time, connections, and I'm very disciplined now. Ain't no more factory jobs for me, breakin' my back. I went up there and I became a man. Like I said I would do. I kept my promise." He looked at her while he drove and made her uncomfortable. She knew why he said all he said. She knew why he did it. But it was too little too late, right?

"That's good for you Damon. I'm happy." They pulled up to the Diner, and Ginny and Stefan waited for them to come in. They walked in looking like they had been exhausted. Ginny and Stefan joked as they walked up and kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked.

"Aw, nothin' I was just tellin' Ginny what the walk of shame looked like." He said again making Ginny laugh.

"Uh, no. We didn't... we slept. All night." She said.

"That hickie on your neck, says otherwise."

"What?" Bonnie shouted angrily. "Where?"

Ginny stood up and touched said hickie. "That looks fresh, like a couple of hours ago."

"Well, it's not. It's-"

"Shut up Birdie. Quit lyin' to your "bestie." Bff's don't lie to each other." Damon said arrogantly. "Ginny, when you get back to Abby's house, be sure to ask her where the other ones are. The inner thigh is her favorite place."

"Got damnit, Damon." She said hitting him. "Stefan, can you please take Ginny and me home? We must get ready for the dinner with my momma tonight. I'm helping her cook."

"Say it ain't so. You cook Birdie? No more burning eggs?" He said laughing.

"You know, I'm so sick of you today." She said to him. "Stef, is that okay?"

"Sure, let me pay for the food and I'll meet y'all in the lot."

"Thank you Stefan. I really appreciate your hospitality." Bonnie said.

"You talk funny. I'on't like it." Damon said, making Ginny laugh. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and he smirked, standing in the middle of the diner. "Little Bird, I'm gone pick you up tomorrow, for church."

"Damon?"

"Ten am. Ginny your more than welcome to come too."

"I'd love too. Gives me a reason to dress like a proper young lady."

"Perfect. It's a date. I'll make sure to give Stefan a bath so he can look like a proper fella for the Lord. Hell, let's make it the whole damn family." Damon said laughing at himself. He up and walked back out to his truck. Bonnie followed him waiting for Ginny who waited inside for Stefan.

"Damon, you and I can't do this. It was a one-time thing. Last night was the last time."

"You mean an hour ago, was the last time. Or maybe a few hours ago. We did things well past last night." He said holding her between him and his truck.

"No." she pushed him off her.

"And why should I believe you this time." He asked her, and she held up her hand. Showing him her ring. "The hell is that?" He looked at it like it wasn't shit. Even though it was a beautiful ring.

"I'm engaged Damon." His whole face dropped. He started shaking his head. "It's true. So, you and I can't do this anymore. I'm gonna marry this man, and I can't keep running back to you every time you call me."

"Oh, you gone marry him? B'cos you love _me_ too much?" He laughed.

"That's not what I said!"

"That's what I heard. You marryin' him so you don't have to be worried about havin' to run back to me. The man that loves you more than any man ever will."

"It's official Damon. I'm taken."

"You mean like when you was taken by Kol?" He laughed. "We both know how that went."

"You'll never understand, what I feel inside, Damon. So, don't try to analyze it."

"So, you came here? Made love to me, and you had a fiancé? We made love seven times. Let's not count how many times, I made you call my name. I'm guessin' he ain't shit. That's all I gotta say. I'm picking you up for church tomorrow. Be ready at ten or I'm draggin' you out kickin' and screamin' so if I was you, I'd just be ready." He kissed her forehead and got in his truck. Completely ignoring her news of having a fiancé, and treating it like it was junk mail. Throwing it away and not even showing concern for it.

"Damon, I-"

"We ain't gone be late for church, baby girl, so don't stay up too late tonight." He smiled at her and drove off, leaving her speechless.

 **.X.**

Bonnie sat at the table eating lunch with her mom and Dylan. Ginny was laying her hangover off so she could feel better by dinner. Bonnie and Dylan were laughing and she was watching him spit out rice pudding. "How can he not like this? I loved it as a child."

"You got him exposed to all that healthy stuff. You know children need to have regular food."

"Momma, he eats regular food. I cook him all kinds of things. It's not my cooking, it's just that, you know who, orders take out all the time. Healthy, gluten free, and none-dairy vegan food. It's not me. When I work late, Dylan eats with him. When he works late Dylan eats what I cook. I mean, I leave leftover in the fridge, but he's so, into these trendy diets."

"Sounds like you and your fiancé spend a lot of time apart. That can't be good for Dimitri. I mean Dylan."

"It's called work momma. It's my livelihood."

"But him, he's always gone Bonnie. You are alone, and he's gone a lot. It wasn't okay for Damon, but it's okay now? May as well stayed with Damon. That's who you love, right?"

"Suddenly, you're an advocate for Doodle. I'm fine momma. Truth be told, I'm okay with it. Gives me and Dylan a lot of time with each other. And he eats my home cooked food. That I don't burn anymore." She said laughing.

"Yeah, well, I didn't spend years, teachin' you how to _not_ burn eggs, so my grandson could eat mush." Bonnie sat silently and smiled. "So you gone tell me what's got you smilin' today? Or should I take a wild guess?"

"Momma I'm fine. Just had a good night with Ginny, is all."

"So good you didn't come home?"

"Momma, really it was just Ginny and Stefan hit it off. They drank each other under the table. You know he made plans to take her to the rodeo this coming week? Like a date." Bonnie said. "And some how she's going to bartend, at the B.I. a few nights. It's crazy, I never would've imagined my LA friend would fall in love with Virginia."

"What's not to love? It's a beautiful, family oriented place."

"Mystic Falls is a small town, and too many people are in ya business." She said narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"So what, we all got each other's backs. It ain't like LA, where folks'll turn on you if you ain't wearin' the right color for the season." Abby spoke exaggeratedly.

"Oh momma, quit bein' so extra. I swear, you are so old fashioned and paranoid."

"Hmm, yeah. Okay. I went there and folks looked at me like I was a damn Gypsie, b'cos I wear long skirts."

"And boots momma. You wear long skirts and boots, in the summertime in LA, with scarves and long sleeves."

"I'm the daughter of a pastor. That ocean weather wasn't exactly California warm."

"Oh momma. Anyway, Stefan and Ginny hit it off and I mean, the night went... smoothly" she hesitated, remembering how Damon left his hand prints on the cheeks of her backside. She cleared her throats at her guilty thoughts, losing herself remembering what he felt like, and was caught off guard by her mother as she daydreamed.

"I'm not gonna ask where you stayed, since Stefan brought y'all home. I'm just gonna urge you to re-evaluate what you want versus what you think you need. Your son, is here, and I kind of think it's a good time to get to know his father."

"Momma, you were right years ago. He abandoned me. He left me and he didn't look back. Then he came back and he was different, he couldn't even look me in the eye and be honest."

"I was wrong. Okay Bonnie. He was young, and afraid, and he ain't perfect. It was very wrong of me to push what I went through with your daddy, onto you and Dimitri. I mean, he was a good kid, and I was hard on him because I saw your father all over again. It was wrong. Do you understand me? I was wrong!" Abby was he reason Damon didn't say good bye.

"So suddenly, you think I should open myself up, to him? Again."

"I think you should reconsider everything that happened back then, and judge him based on his heart."

"And just forget, I have a fiancé?"

"A fiancé, ain't a husband. You have a right to let your son know his father, and if your fiancé can't handle it, maybe he's not the man for you. But you can't allow him to sign any adoption papers, until you talk to Dimitri's birth father."

"He ain't got no birth father. You were in the delivery room with me."

"Because Baby. He didn't know." Abby sighed feeling helpless. Bonnie stopped talking about it and decided to get ready.

"Momma, I have a lot to think about okay? I'm gonna shower, can you hang out with Dylan?"

"Sure." Abby finished feeding her grandson and Bonnie walked up to the room and started sorting through her computer. She went through pictures and emails of she and Damon, and between them. Then she found ultrasound pictures. Dylan's and Baylee's. Dylan's ultrasounds that Damon had never seen. Ultrasounds of his children. Things she held on to, because after Damon missed Baylee's funeral, she had no reason to give him any parts of his daughter. She cried silently staring at the ultrasound pictures. She became angry every time she looked at them. Even when her nerves calmed down, and she thought she found peace with her daughter's death, she would be triggered by the emotions she felt when she dealt with it all without him.

Those pictures symbolized a loss and a pain she didn't have closure on, and a part of why she was so angry at Damon.

 ** _8 years ago..._**

 _"Bonnie, you going to Damon's basic training graduation, is the right thing to do." Sheila said._

 _"Well, grams, I just think he deserves to know he's gone be a daddy. If it wasn't for the baby, I wouldn't be goin' to see him."_

 _"You still not takin' his calls?"_

 _"Nope. Why should I? He left me, and didn't say anything. Then it took him almost two months to call me. I'm just angry, and I deserve to be."_

 _"Of course you do. But don't hold on to anger. Okay, I did it for years, your momma did it. Let's just break the cycle, and rely on Dimitri some."_

 _"My momma can't even look me in the face. I can't look me in the face. I'm postponing my first year of college, and he gets to go on with his life, leavin' me behind. It's not fair."_

 _Sheila grabbed her hurt granddaughter and hugged her. "Let it go Bonnie, the pain. We gone get through this. That's what family does." Bonnie cried as she hugged her grams. Stefan stopped by with G to pick up Bonnie and head to the airport._

 ** _.X._**

 _"Hey bird, how's our lil baby bird doin' today?"_

 _"Just turning my stomach in knots. I can't hardly look at food Stefan."_

 _"Well, look what I brought you. Your favorite." He handed her a pack of candy._

 _"Starburst berries, thank you. I'mma need somethin' to suck on." She hugged him._

 _"I can't even tell your pregnant."_

 _"I ain't that far along yet. Only four months."_

 _"He's gone be excited, Bird. He's gone be so happy." Stefan said as they sat in their seats getting ready for the plane to take off._

 ** _.X._**

 _The ceremony was the next day. Bonnie got herself dressed up and put on a dress wearing her hair down. The way he liked. She was nervous to see him for the first time in sixteen weeks. She walked through the crowd and they found a seat near the front. The ceremony was surprisingly shorter than she thought but still long. Her stomach was startin' to turn. She held it in for about thirty minutes until she heard Damon's name called. For the first time in months she saw him, walk across the stage and he looked different. His face was so clean shaven. He gained about fifteen or more pounds of muscle and he just looked... handsome._

 _She promised herself not to fall for him or his looks. She promised herself she'd just be supportive, give him the news and leave unscathed. The second she heard his name she stood up and started clapping, because she couldn't help how proud of him she felt in that moment. He spotted her and tried not to grin, but her beautiful face forced a smirk from him and they made eye contact for a few seconds, of blissful forgetfulness. Then two seconds later, Bonnie ran out of the auditorium and barfed on the side of the building. She allowed herself a few minutes to catch her breath. He noticed her leaving in a hurry even though he wasn't supposed to be focused on anything until after the ceremony._

 _As she stood outside trying to keep it together, she needed a moment to just cry a little. So she shed a few tears outside, and before she knew it, the soldiers were marching in cadence with their Drill Sergeants. Yelling what she heard to sound like military chanting. She had no idea, she'd never seen anything like it before. Once almost two hundred soldiers marched out, they dispersed, and families came out afterward. She wiped her mouth and her tears and grabbed gum from her purse and began chewing to rid her mouth of the stomach acid taste she threw up. Suddenly two strong arms reached from around the backside and squeezed her. Her body tensed, she hasn't felt him in ten weeks. She turned to him and those beautiful blue eyes gave her the look she was afraid of, and just like that she was putty._

 _"Baby girl, thank you for comin' thought you wasn't gone make it. I'm..." he looked at her and got emotional, "I'm so happy to see you." He locked her mouth in a kiss before she could reject the idea, and before she even spoke a word and he was claiming her. She pulled back wanting to slap him, but she couldn't, not in that uniform, with his hat, and his freshly pressed ASU's on. She just smiled._

 _"G, Stef. Thanks for comin' this means everything to me. I ain't seen nobody in months. I mean, you don't know how hard it is to be out here alone, without y'all."_

 _"But you did it son. You did it and I'm proud." G grabbed Damon and hugged him the way a father holds his son, and Stefan followed through with a hug. Damon rubbed Stefan's hair messing it up._

 _"Little brother, you look like you need to lay off the beer." Damon said, smiling._

 _"Not a chance in hell. Speakin' of which, let's go eat so I can buy you a beer." After a little mingling and meeting some of Damon's basic training buddies, they all left and went onto dinner. Bonnie was introduced to everyone as his girlfriend, but she didn't say a whole lot. She wasn't sure how to feel about everything. Especially how much he'd changed. She just allowed him to enjoy his night before they went back to the hotel._

 _They got back, he and Bonnie had their own room with two beds. He walked in quietly behind her and she just peddled gently to the furthest bed and sat down putting her feet up. He walked over to her and took her heels off. "You look awfully pretty today. When I saw your face, in the crowd, I 'bout cried."_

 _"Yea. I'm really proud of you." For months she's been holding onto anger, and for some reason she didn't feel right being angry. She just wanted to let it all go, and not even tell him about the baby. She regretted coming and seeing his new life. She was happy yet overwhelmingly annoyed, that he found a life way from her._

 _"You came. I must admit, I'm shocked. You ain't been takin' my calls or responding to messages I have Stefan send you."_

 _"Yeah, I've been busy. Getting ready for college, and my birthday." She lied. She had no birthday plans, and she was pushing college back a year._

 _"I'm proud of you too Birdie. I mean, you goin' off to college and leavin' me."_

 _"Me leave you? That's funny, b'cos I could swore you left me. Matter fact, you ain't said nothin' to me. You left, without a word. You made love to me,_ _ **one last time,**_ _good for you. You got to get me to spread my legs once more," she was yelling now. "before you left me!"_

 _"Naw, it wasn't like that."_

 _"Then what was it like, huh?"_

 _"Baby girl?" He walked to her and tried to comfort her and she pushed him away,_

 _"No. You don't get to touch me you son of a bitch! Don't baby girl me either."_

 _"Whoa, whoa. Watch your mouth." He said grabbing her._

 _"Don't touch me. You bastard. You left me. You didn't come to my graduation, or hear my speech. You weren't there when I walked across the stage, and received my diploma. But I'm here for you, ain't I?""_

 _"Baby, I'm sorry. I did this for us."_

 _"No. You did this for you. You ain't do a damn thing for me. You know how I felt about you joinin.' My daddy's already gone, Damon. He was never there for me, before he died. Now you go and be just as STUPID!" She yelled forcing him to pull her body roughly off of the bed._

 _"You just call me stupid?"_

 _"I did. Jack ass!" She screamed._

 _"Now, you gone need to calm it on down in this hotel, b'fore we get kicked out." He said holding her arms tight._

 _"You're hurting my arms. Let go." She said with a straight face and eyes that pierced through him, like daggers. He hadn't realized he was too rough but once he did he immediately let go._

 _"I'm sorry. I just don't have the words baby. I wanted to tell you for a month, but I couldn't. I couldn't break your heart."_

 _"You knew for a month? You knew before prom? You knew, when me and Kol was hangin' out, and you selfishly pursued me, so I wouldn't be happy with someone else, knowin' you was gone leave me! You selfish son of a-"_

 _"Don't finish that sentence."_

 _"Shut the hell up."_

 _"Birdie, watch your mouth! It's just me. You ain't gotta yell."_

 _"That's easy for you to say. I put off UCLA, for you. You couldn't let me go to California, could you? I accepted VT, and rejected a perfectly nice boy because you were tryna fill my head with promises Damon Dimitri Salvatore. You were tryna, make me believe we was about to be happy and together." Her pain was emanating off of her skin in the form of heat and she was getting worked up. He knew he was wrong, and it was his fault for waiting so long to tell her. He couldn't even blame Abby, because had he told her sooner, Abby wouldn't have been able to gridlock him out of saying good bye to Bonnie. So he refrained from throwing her mother under the bus._

 _"We can be happy together. I'm gone be able to visit you on weekends, at VT sometimes. And we can spend some together when I can."_

 _"No."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I wont be at VT, Doodle."_

 _"What, why, you goin' to LA?" He asked praying she'd say no._

 _"No, I'm putting off school for a year. Then I'm goin' to a community college later."_

 _"Why, baby girl? Don't do that, I'll be done in the Army by the time your done in school, and we gone be together. Me and you." He said holding her arms._

 _"Oh yeah, and what do you suppose I do with my baby, while I'm all the way in Blacksburg? Huh? My momma lives in Mystic Falls." She said pushing away from him._

 _"Baby? What baby, Birdie? Whatchu talkin' 'bout?"_

 _"Oh yeah, by the way... Damon Dimitri, I'm with child. Sixteen weeks pregnant. You're gonna be a daddy!" She said quickly, with no emotion. She turned to go to the bathroom and locked the door, leaving him with his thoughts. He sat on the bed, takin his jacket off and his white button up. Removing his hat and only keeping on his dog tags, and ASU dress pants. He waited a few minutes and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. He could hear her softly crying inside._

 _"Baby girl, open the door please. Come on, let me hold you. Talk to me please."_

 _"Go away Doodle."_

 _"No. I won't. Come on, I ain't seen you in over four months. This is the longest I've gone without you, my whole life. Don't keep yourself from me."_

 _"That ain't my fault. It's yours." She was reacting naturally for a pregnant seventeen-year-old. Locking herself in the bathroom was immature, but it was her protecting her vulnerability, which for the first time in seventeen years she didn't think he deserved to see._

 _"I was wrong, I know it, I was dead wrong, but I just can't handle seein' you hurt. It does somethin' to me, and I knew I couldn't fix it. But all we can do is move on from here. I'm here for you baby girl. Please open the got damn... door."_

 _He stood outside of her door for about twenty minutes waiting and begging._

 _"Tell you what. You don't deserve to be locked in there. I'm gone leave, for a couple hours and give you space. Come out of the bathroom and lay down. I know you're tired. I'll give you space. I love you. I'm sorry." He said one last time. He changed his clothes and left about five minutes later._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie showered and got herself ready for bed. She was worn out mentally, but she felt better yelling at him and getting some things off of her chest. After she'd calmed down, she sat up in the bed with her back on the headboard and watched some late night tv alone. She was worried about, him having left for a couple hours and not knowing how he felt. At the same time, she didn't care, because she decided she was having and keeping her baby, with or without him._

 _The more she thought about the situation and the feeling of being alone, the more she remembered how she felt when she woke up and found out he left. She cried again, until she heard a knock at the door. She got up slowly to unlock it._

 _"Baby girl, it's me. Can I come in now?" He said as she opened the door slowly, crying. She looked at him leaving the chain link connected to the door. "Please?" He pleaded, wanting to hold her. She pushed the door up and slowly took of the chain link and let him in. He pulled her into his chest and held her while she cried soaking his chest in her tears. He kissed the top of her head. "Baby girl, why ain't nobody told me? Stefan know?" She nodded her head. "For real?"_

 _"Yeah. I guess it doesn't feel good to be kept in the dark about things so important, does it?" She said against his chest._

 _"I guess I deserve that. And I deserve all your anger too. I was wrong." He pulled her face up by his hands cupping it gently. "I fucked up and I'm sorry. But I'm gone be there for you and my baby. We gone be a family. Okay. Let's get married baby girl. I promise, I can move you with me, and we can be a family. Me, you, my baby. We can live together, in a house on post."_

 _"Really, Doodle. What about school?"_

 _"Baby, go back whenever you're ready, we'll figure it out together. But I want you with me. You and my baby." He smiled. He looked at her tenderly and smiled, "What do you say? Let me take care of you."_

 _"Doodle, we don't know what we're doin' maybe we should take some time to think about this."_

 _"Think about what? I love you. You love me. You gone have my baby. I'm gone take care of you. There ain't nothin' else I want." He looked at her seriously wondering why she wasn't saying anything. "I want you and my baby, with me, Birdie. That's what's important to me. Don't you want to be together? I didn't join the military to leave you. I joined to be the man you need me to be. To be better. Don't you want to be with me?"_

 _"I do. I love you. You're my best friend."_

 _"Don't nothin' in this world, mean more to me, than you. They had some openings for Airborne school, so, I got a few weeks of that. But what I wouldn't do to have you with me at the end of it, They are sendin' me to Ft. Stuart, Georgia as my duty station. We can afford to live there baby girl. I got four months Army pay saved. And I got some money saved from the factory. We will be good. What do you say?" He was desperate for an answer. Not just any answer but one he wanted to hear._

 _"Doodle, I should talk to my momma first."_

 _"You just made me the happiest man." He smiled anxiously._

 _"I ain't said yes to you." She sassed._

 _"Really baby girl? It's what we talked about. Us, together. We can get married and raise our baby, and you go where I go."_

 _It felt all resolved. Everything seemed like a solution and no problems, as long as they were together. "But-"_

 _"No buts. We ain't gotta do it the way your momma and daddy did it. We can do it our way."_

 _She shook her head but oddly agreed with him, "Okay." She said._

 _"Yes?" He asked in excitement._

 _"Yes." She answered smiling, how easy was it to just agree to go with him._

 _"Thank God, baby girl. I can't wait. I'm gone finish gettin' Airborne qualified, and I'm gone come back for you in a few weeks. I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it."_

 _He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. A kiss which became heated. He pulled back and took his shirt off. She looked at his body. He was more manly than the last time she saw him. He pulled his pants off, and began undressing her. Bonnie didn't just love him. She felt at home with him. He was her safe place. He pulled her to him and she held onto him until he laid her back. She stare at his body mesmerized by his muscular tone, which was more pronounced than before he left. But no one was more in aw of a body, than he of hers. He loved her body, smiling at her naked form before him. He started kissing her stomach and her whole body. "God, I missed this." He remarked before pulling her panties off. He looked at her belly and rubbed it with his hand. "So, I put this baby in you, and I'm gone be a daddy?"_

 _"Yeah. You have been a very bad boy, Damon Dimitri. But... it's true. You're gonna be daddy." She smiled._

 _"I want this baby to feel how much mommy and daddy love each other. I want the baby to get used to the sounds we make when we make love. She's gone be born into a loving home." He said._

 _"She?"_

 _"Yeah. I just gotta feelin' it's a girl." He said. He was erect in seconds, and moving into her. It had been four months and she felt like the first time still. She moved to find comfort in him and he just missed how her kitty hugged his thick muscle. It wasn't long before she was moaning. He caresses her face with the palm of her hand, then gripped her hip, before thrusting into her deeply. She was his, forever, and this solidified it._

 _"I missed you so, damn much. My home is with you." He said kissing the area behind her ear as he whispered._

 _"What's my name baby girl?"_

 _"Big daddy." She moaned._

 _"That's right, I'm big daddy. And who's kitty cat is this?" He asked spreading her legs roughly._

 _"Yours big daddy." She was shocked by his rougher demeanor. He was a soldier now, and his mannerisms and testosterone were more pronounced. But she loved it._

 _"Don't you ever forget it." He looked her in her eyes as he filled her with everything he had been holding onto for four months. Why was it so easy to forgive him? She hated herself, but she loved them together. He always wanted to make her happy, and she couldn't stay mad at him, so she accepted his apology his promises, and let him love on her, because she missed him, and he missed her, like crazy. They were both finally, happy again. But for how long?_

 _She held on tight while he gave her four months of missed touches, missed kisses, and missed loving connections. He didn't last so long the first time. But he made up for it the next go around. He manhandled her, like the solder he was. She... loved... it._

 _A couple of hours later she was sitting in his shirt leaned against the headboard. He lay his head on her lap, with only the sheet to cover his nude form, from the waist down, as she just sang him to sleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her stomach, being nearest his baby. She watched tv because the sickness kept her up in the middle of the night. She rubbed his scalp while he slept, until she fell asleep too._

 **Present Time ...**

"Ginny, thanks for helpin' me put the center piece back into the table. It's been off for so long, I forgot mama had it. Look, it's a different color." Bonnie said laughing. Abby squared her eyes.

"Hmm I wonder why it's two-toned."

"Momma, you had that piece in the basement so long. It's practically brand new. Making the rest of the table look bad." Bonnie laughed.

"What do you suppose I do?"

"Table cloth."

"All my table clothes are holiday themed."

"Ugh. I'll go to target and get you another one."

"Targets too far. We ain't got time. Go to Walmart." Abby said, making Bonnie roll her eyes.

"Fine. Ginny, can you go with me?"

"Sure. I need some shampoo anyways, and some Advil." Ginny said putting her sneakers on and adjusting her tank top. As they headed out, Bonnie grabbed the keys to her mother's car and sounded the alarm to unlock the doors. Once inside, Ginny wasted no time.

"Bon, what the hell happened between you and that fine brother of Stefan's and don't leave out one detail."

"We argued a little, talked and woke up and repeated that." Ginny looked at her friend, reading between the lines.

"Uh huh. How many times did you argue, talk, and repeat?"

"Multiple times." Bonnie said smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. Ginny remained in shock and mouth agape, asked... "Was there conflict resolution each time, or no."

"Let's just say, he gave me more resolution than conflict."

"Oh Lord, girl."

"I know, I'm terrible. He... has his way of just..." she cut herself off.

"You love him, don't you? Bon, be honest with me, please. I'm not gonna judge you. I'm loyal to you. You're man might be my agent, but your my friend first. Talk to me, because I'm seeing this whole different side of you, and it's making me wonder, if the girl in LA is really you or not?"

"Gin?"

"Bon, I'm just curious. Because a certain man, back home is under the impression that he's going to marry you. But I don't think you want it."

"What? Nonsense. Of course I do. I love him, he's a great guy. He loves me, and my son." Just then Ginny was thinking about Bonnie's timeline. How she knew Bonnie was in Mystic Falls before she got pregnant. How, easily she and Damon connected, like no time had passed, and his frightfully blue eyes were eerily blue, like the picture of her godson which was on her keychain. How his features were similar and she couldn't resist the similarities and comparison.

"Wait a minute? Hold up, hold up! Bonnie Bennett, I met you when you were pregnant. So I know, he's not Dylan's father, but... damnit, Bonnie. How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what"

"Your ex is your sons father. Damon, is Dylan's father." She said in the car causing Bonnie to hit the breaks. She stopped and looked slowly towards Ginny. Filled with guilt and pain, Bonnie said nothing. Ginny reached over grabbing her friend and hugging her. "Oh my gosh. Bon, how could you hold this in for so long?"

"I didn't plan to. I thought I'd tell him after I had Dylan. Then you introduced me to Dylan's step dad, when Dylan was just a little baby. I never thought we'd get serious, and we did. The way Damon and I ended things, Ginny, more than once, let me know he wasn't ready to be a father." Bonnie took a second to sigh and swallow before continuing to explain herself through the tears. "For Gods sake, we had a meaningless connection during my visit, for my Grams funeral. I was caught up in the emotions. I was close to my grams, and so was Damon. We kind of leaned on each other, and it kind of happened. He had a girlfriend at the time. So we knew it was wrong. It was a mistake. He went home with her. And when I found out I was pregnant, I found out he was engaged. So, I let it go. I let him go. I just wanted to be free of Damon" Bonnie started crying harder.

"Oh no. Sweetie stop being so hard on yourself. You've been through a lot. I'm guessing Damon is Baylee's father too?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "A helluva lot of loss in my life. When Damon got hurt in Iraq, I 'bout lost my mind. I thought I was going to lose him, not hearing from him everyday. I was going through it, always afraid of him leaving me for good. So, one day a couple years ago, my mind just said, **_fuck it._** Once I found out he was engaged, I let everything go! My daddy, Baylee, Grams, and Damon. I let it go, and LA became my life."

"You didn't let go Babe. You just tucked it away. And it's starting to hit you now." Ginny became sympathetic almost instantly.

"I thought I could handle this, but I can't. Every time I see him, I want us to be who we were back then."

"Why can't you?"

"Really Ginny? Because... I have a fiancé, he has a... whatever she is, and I have Dylan. Whom he doesn't know about. So much I can't deal with it. I just can't. And I can't go back to Damon."

"Why, what's so bad about Damon? Did he abuse you, or hurt you?"

"He's not a bad man at all. He just lied to me. He more than once. Then to top it off, his job took him away every time I needed him. I couldn't live that way. That's how it was with my mother and father. She was always alone, dealing with things alone. I didn't recognize it then, but as I got older, I recognized how much pain my mom went through alone and how much she blocked out. Then I became an insensitive teenager, and said some awful things to her, without understanding what it was like. And what do you know, she was trying to shield me from what she went through."

Bonnie tried to remain within her boundaries of vulnerability, but Ginny pushed her to be honest because she sensed something deeper was happening with Bonnie on the plane ride here.

"I knew it. The minute we got in the plane, something was different about you. Something you were afraid of. We will get rough this Bonnie. I will be here with you, the entire way. But you should tell him Bonnie, before he finds out. If he finds out from someone else, or by mistake it will make him feel betrayed by you."

They pulled up to Walmart. "My momma said that too. Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow, after church."

"Okay. Let's focus on tonight. Your mom's engagement dinner. It'll be okay. I promise." Ginny hugged Bonnie again, until she felt her crying begin to cease.

* * *

 ** _Excerpt from Pt 8:_**

 _"I sure hope so, because the only person who fought harder for me and Birdie, is Sheila. And she ain't here, and since she's been gone, Birdie don't give two shits about me. But I'm gone make her see, what she's always known. Sheila believed in me and Birdie. And so do I. She ain't just my best friend, she's my soul mate. Sheila knew it. I know it. Now I just need to remind her."_

* * *

 ** _Their relationship gets more complicated, more was revealed here. Which will continue to the next chapter. The next Chapter is "Baylee" Since I know many of you are wondering about that particular storyline. Please leave your thoughts Lovelies, and Thanks for reading!_**


	8. BAYLEE

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 8 - BAYLEE**

 **R- M**

 **(OMG OMG OMG! I JUST REALIZED THIS IS AN UDETTITED CHAPTER. I MUST HAVE TRASHED MY EDITTED ONE BY MISTAKE! WITH THAT SAID I APOLOGIZE FOR ERRORS AS I HAVE NOTICED QUITE A FEW... SHIT! I WILL LEAVE THIS ONE UP SINCE I ALREADY POSTED IT. PLEASE BE GENTLE)**

 *** So this chapter is kind of long, because its all about BAYLEE! Another thing, the last chapter there was some discrepancies with my time line and her pregnancy. IT was supposed to be Sixteen weeks/four months. Not ten weeks/Two months. When I changed it originally, i started with two months, but that was a mistake. Because basic training for infantry is about sixteen weeks long. SO it was my mistake. the correct time line was sixteen weeks/four months. My apologies. Its been corrected. As has this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this emotional chapter about Baylee. This chapter is part of what leads to Bamon's downfall.**

 **Thank you for following, favoring, and supporting me. Please Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **...Present Time...**

"So, the cocky one with the gorgeous grin is your ex?" Ginny asked staring at Kol.

"Yes. He's cocky, but he's actually, really nice. Um, he means a lot to me. He was here for me through some tough times." Bonnie said.

"Okay, and the sister is Rebekah, who used to date Damon? But now dates your cousin, Marcel. Who by the way is fine as hell."

"Ginny, your incorrigible, you know that?"

"I do. He is foine!" She said watching the blonde, and her chocolate beau.

"Yeah, she's whatever. I don't hate or love her."

"So, am I supposed to be nice to her?"

"Yes, for the sake of the wedding." Bonnie said grinning. "And then there's Nik, he's my mom's fiancé. Before you say it, yes, he's gorgeous. He's a little younger, and no... I don't know anything about their sex life."

"Perve, I wasn't going to ask." She paused. "Okay yes I was. Sorry. Anyone else I should be meeting?'

"Not unless Kol, brings a girlfriend. Elijah, lives in Europe, he won't be here until the wedding, same with Nik's parents."

Just then Nik walks up to Bonnie and Ginny. He grabs her hands gently and kisses it. And repeats the gesture with Ginny. "Good evening ladies. You both look breathtaking."

"Thank you, Nik." Bonnie said, unsure of how to really take it in. Her mother was getting married in a few weeks to this man she'd known for years, and always suspected he had feelings for her mother.

"It's to my understanding, you prepared a lot of the food. This is a great surprise. I remember, you used to burn things." He said laughing, making Ginny laugh.

"Yes. I did, but then I got my act together." She grinned. She heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"Oh, surprise, my brother decided to surprise Abigail tonight. He came with my parents."

"No way. What?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes, she will be thoroughly surprised, but happy, because my parents brought her gifts?"

"What?" She said walking the door to open it. "Hello. I'm Bonnie Bennett. Please come in, pleased to meet you."

"Hello dear. I'm Elijah, and this is my mother, Ester, and my father, Mikael." As they came in introducing themselves, an array of lavished gifts was being brought inside.

"Oh, my gosh, what is this?" Bonnie asked.

"Bridal shower gifts, and pre-wedding day pampering from some of the finest department stores. Where should we have, them put it all?"

Bonnie in thorough shock, umm, we can put it down the hall in the bedroom." She meant her grams bedroom, which she hadn't been in, in years. "Ginny, would you mind guiding them down there?"

"Sure, doll."

"Thanks. This is Ginny, but he way my best friend. Ginny this is Elijah, Ester, and Mikael." After introductions, she showed them to the dining room and headed upstairs to check on her mother. "Momma, what's going on, everyone is downstairs. Including, his parents and brother."

"What? Got damnit." Abby said, feeling more flustered than ever.

"What's wrong momma? You nervous?"

"I am. They have every reason to hate me. I'm older, I'm not nearly as accomplished as he is, I'm a widow. He's never been married. Let's not forget I'm a black woman."

"Momma, you are phenomenal. You raised me damn near alone. You supported a man for his entire career, and held down the home front. You took care of grams her last few years. You have no reason to be shamed. Why would you be shamed, so what your older. Your only forty-two. What's the big deal? And your black so what? They know the blacker the berry the sweeter he-"

"Hush your mouth."

Bonnie started laughing.

"I have something to tell you." Abby got serious. "I'm pregnant Bonnie."

"What?" She asked as if she'd seen a ghost. "How?"

"Um, well, when a man and a woman-"

"I know momma. Don't insult me. I mean, I thought you went through menopause."

"I thought I was going through menopause. Turns out I was actually pregnant."

"Oh, my gosh, momma, I don't know what to say. Congratulations, I think. You look terrified."

"I am Bonnie."

"Why?"

"Because, a few months back-"

"No. don't you say it momma. Don't you dare, say what I think you're gonna say."

"Baby, listen please. I slept with G, by mistake. Four months ago. We was drunk, and we were at the B.I. Celebrating My birthday. One thing lead to another, and we got carried away."

"Momma, how could you do that? Haven't you and G ruined enough?"

"Bonnie please?"

"No momma. You have a man down there that loves you. He's been there for you. Maybe I didn't think I could agree with this when I found out a couple of days ago, but its because I found out from someone else. You preach to me, my whole life, about Damon. But I knew it wasn't because of you and daddy. Be honest, you broke me and Damon up, so you could peruse G. That's why you did it. That's why you didn't let him say good bye to me. Haven't you learned momma, you and G had been selfish. You didn't care about me and Damon back then. You only cared about each other."

"Baby, keep your voice down."

"Momma, you better pray, that's that man's baby. Because if my son's uncle is his first cousin on both sides, that's all kinds of dysfunctional momma."

"Don't dare, take it there."

"Momma, you and G, are part of the reason Damon and I broke up. I forgave you, because you let that relationship go. But to find out, you and he slept together again. It's unfair, momma. No wonder you have guilt about me and Damon. I get it now. You realize, what you've done, how it was wrong and selfish."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. Please. I need you right now. More than anyone. Please. Don't walk out on me."

Bonnie looked at Abby, and knew Abby didn't have anyone else to turn to. She felt incredibly sorry for her mother. Even though she had some years of anger built up, she knew she couldn't abandon her mother, for making a mistake. Even if Abby knew her and G needed to let one another go after Dylan was born. "I'm sorry momma. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry." She hugged her mother. "We'll get through this, but now this means I can't tell Damon about Dylan. You're pushing my plans back momma. You're affecting my chance to be honest with Damon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I could get pregnant, baby."

"If Damon, don't find out about Dylan, by some freak accident. Everything should be okay. I'll wait to tell him after he wedding. But you can't marry Nik, without telling him. It's wrong."

"God, I'm such a screw up. Grams would really be disappointed in me."

Bonnie remained quiet. She was so hurt she couldn't even think straight. All it did, was remind her, of what she went through with Baylee.

 ** _Between 7-8 years ago_**

 _"I love you grams. Tell my momma, I'm sorry I disappointed her. But her not saying goodbye, is killin' me."_

 _"She's pigheaded that woman. She'll come around. But you focus on that baby. Okay?"_

 _"I will grams, and I'm sorry for letting you down, and not waiting until marriage."_

 _"Bonnie, baby. You and Dimitri, just take care of each other and that baby. Send me pictures when your belly starts to show."_

 _Bonnie smiled. "Okay, Grams. I will." Just hen Damon walks up._

 _"Ms. Sheila, I really appreciate your support. We need it. My daddy ain't too happy 'bout us moving in together, and you know Ms. Abby ain't to happy either, but I'm gone take care of Bonnie. I promise."_

 _"I know you will. I love you both. Drive safely and call me when you make it."_

 _"We will. Grams I'm gonna try one more time to say by to my momma. I'll be right back." Bonnie went into the house and tried to say goodbye as Damon spoke to Sheila. He pulled out a little box to show her._

 _"Ms. Sheila-"_

 _"Just call me grams already." He smiled, and hugged her. He hadn't had a big family, but Sheila took care of him and Stefan and he really looked up to her._

 _"Thank you. Grams, that means everything to me. I umm, I got this for Bonnie last week after Airborne school. It ain't much, but when I saw it, I just wanted it for her." It was a simple solid gold ban, with a small round cut diamond on it. "I hope she like it."_

 _"Dimitri, its beautiful. It's absolutely beautiful. She'll love it. Remember to call me she says yes."_

 _"If she'll even have me. Her mind is fickle like her emotions these days with those pregnancy hormones."_

 _Sheila was tickled by Damon's words, she knew it was only the beginning. "Im gone keep you both in my prayers. Y'all get acquainted with the community church. I know military posts have a church. So don't hide from Jesus. No excuses, that baby needs to be baptized. I'm gone buy plane tickets just to be there."_

 _"I hear ya, grams. I'm on your side always." Damon told her. Just then he saw Bonnie walk out with a broken-hearted look on her face. "You alright, little bird?" He asked her._

 _"Let's just go. I'm ready." She said crying. "Grams, I'm eighteen, I'm not exactly ruining my life. Just remind her that I will do what it takes to make sure my child is okay." Bonnie hugged Sheila emotionally and hurried into Damon's truck._

 _"Alright, grams, we'll be in touch." Damon said, grabbing his favorite hat from the porch stoop and placing it back on his head. He kissed her cheek and helped Bonnie into his truck. "Ready sugar plum?"_

 _"As I'll ever be." She waived at Sheila until she couldn't see her any more, and then she cried quietly. Damon, pulled her next to him, in his truck, and wrapped his arm around her. "She hates me."_

 _"She don't hate you baby girl. She's just, scared for you. We'll show her that everything's gone be okay."_

 _Bonnie nodded her head and rested it on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a nap baby girl. You'll feel better after a little rest." He kissed her forehead and she cried herself to sleep. She loved her mother, but she had a family to think bout. And she didn't want her child growing up without the Damon, like she grew up without her dad. In Bonnie's mind, if two people love each other, they should be together, not separated. Damon held her, and drove off into the sunset towards their new home._

 ** _..X.._**

 _"Why G, huh? Why are they so hard-headed?"_

 _"Ain't it the child's job, to give the parents problems? Like we gave our parents."_

 _"No. my child was supposed to do better. Be better than me." Abby said, leaning against his arm as they sat on his back porch out of Sheila's line of view._

 _"Well, let's just take a second to understand these two kids have loved each other all their lives. I ain't never seen Damon so happy as he is with Bonnie. The fact that his momma left them, Bonnie just brings this light to Damon, that I ain't seen since he was a boy. You know how most boys grow up, and you know what they wanna be? Police officer, pilot, football player? That ain't never been Damon. He always wanted to stay here in Virginia, and raise kids, and marry and love one woman. I believe that woman is Bonnie."_

 _"Yeah, well, Bonnie ain't no small town girl. She don't need to be stuck here, waiting for life to pass her by."_

 _"Abby what are you sayin'?"_

 _"I'm sayin' they won't last. Bonnie's not gonna be stuck like me."_

 _He leaned in to kiss her. "Let's look at the bright side, we can focus on us now. You and I have all the time in the world now. Stefan is dating Elena, and they're getting pretty serious. He ain't never home. Now it's me and you. You can stay every night here with me."_

 _"You were my husband's friend G, I'm not sure if this is right to carry on in such a way."_

 _"Do you love me Abby?"_

 _"Very much G, but... we just can't... forget I was Lily's friend, and you were my husband's friend."_

 _"Then he joined the military and left you alone for fifteen years. Lily walked out on me."_

 _"It was a choice, I stayed so Bonnie would have stability."_

 _"In doing that, she didn't have her father."_

 _"Who's side are you on?"_

 _"I'm on our side. Come on baby, let's go back inside. This wine is at its peak, and I've missed you all week. Stefan won't be home tonight."_

 _"Okay, love. Right behind you." She sang, walking behind him into the house."_

 **... Present Time ...**

Damon walked into his father's house. He rarely walked into Gs house since Lily's been back.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice to see you son. You rarely visit us." Lily said.

"Well, I ain't got no reason to be here. Except G asked me over." He said barely looking at her.

"Okay, well, I've missed you son. A lot. Hopefully we can have dinner together soon. I'll cook and we can-"

"I'll have to check my schedule. Been real busy lately. And umm, ain't really got no time for bullshit."

"Hey, son. Watch your mouth. That's your mother. No matter how you feel, she gave birth to you. You will respect her."

"I ain't disrespected her. I stated a fact, her taken offense ain't my problem."

"Damon-"

"No, sweetheart, it's quite alright. In his own time." Lily said patiently. "Your, step siblings will be here later."

"You ain't even married Julian. Why are his daughters, your children?"

"Because, they didn't know their mother. I'm all they knew."

"Which is a helluva lot more than me and my brother got."

Lily and Giuseppe looked at Damon as he walked passed them and out to the porch. He gave his mother no emotion, he had no emotion to give to her. G walked out behind him. "Son, you can't hate your momma forever. You only get one."

"But she gets multiple tries with Kids right. Even ones she ain't gave birth to?"

"It ain't right, but son... family is about forgiveness. We can't hold it against her forever. We ain't perfect. We all deserve forgiveness."

"Pops, I'm sure you called me over here for somethin' I'm just tryna figure out what?"

"Yeah, son, I know Birdie done come back. Just wonderin' if you spoke to her, or seen her?" G asked, knowing about Dylan.

"I have pops. Why?"

"I don't know son. I know you guys have a deep history, and with everything that's gone on, you miss her." He asked sitting on the porch steps, waiting for his son to sit next to him.

"What's goin' on G? You don't talk to me much about Birdie. Why all of a sudden now?"

"What do you mean? I support you and Birdie."

"Pops, you and I both know why this conversation, from you is a surprise. In the past, you had selfish reasons for not trying to help guide me in the best direction when it came to her."

"Now that ain't fair, son. I never wanted to come between you two. I just thought y'all were too young to be so serious. I wanted y'all to think things through is all."

"I get it G. The one woman, I loved more than anything in this whole world, and the one woman I wanted a happy ending with, just happen to be the daughter of the one woman you wanted the same things from. And well, because I'm the child, I had to deal with your half assed attempt to be supportive as my parent. I should've ran after my girl G! I should've went to my daughter's funeral. Why didn't you tell me to go after her? Why did you let me, make a huge mistake?" Damon was getting angrier, and trying his hardest to maintain composure while dealing with his father. "I was young. Sure, I was a man, and ultimately it was my fault, but as my father, you ain't even help me the way you should've. You knew I should've done better."

"Damon, it's not my fault."

"Damn right. It's my fault. I made a conscious decision to fuck up, twice. But as my father, you should've knocked some sense into me. I was scared. I was afraid."

"You're right. I should've been better." Giuseppe said trying to comfort his son.

"It is what is it, G. All I can do now, is pray, and invite her back into my life, and maybe, just maybe, she'll see the man I really am. I don't know. All I know, is I'm fighting for her, because after everything she's been through, I need her to know, I won't give up. I need her to know she's worth every ounce of fight."

"I'm here for you son. I'm here in whatever way you need me to be."

"I sure hope so, because the only person who fought harder for me and Birdie, is Sheila. And she ain't here, and since she's been gone, Birdie don't give two shits about me. But I'm gone make her see, what she's always known. Sheila believed in me and Birdie. And so, do I. She ain't just my best friend, she's my soul mate. Sheila knew it. I know it. Now I just need to remind her."

Damon stood up and began kicking dirt with his boots. He took his favorite hat off and rubbed his hands through his sweaty head.

"You ever think about Baylee?"

"Every got damn day of my life. And every day I remember how much of a coward I was."

"I'm just curious, you ever thought about havin' more kids?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Have you?"

"Sometimes. I mean, with her, yeah. I ain't never wanted to have nobody else mother my children. But, right now, Bird, don't want no parts of me. So, one thing at a time. But yeah, I made her a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"You're a good man, son. She deserves a man like you, at your best. I'm sorry I couldn't be the father you needed back then, but if it means anything now, fight. Fight for her. Women need to feel fought for, and appreciated. Maybe, I coulda done better by your momma. If I'da done better, she probably wouldn't have left."

"Alright pops. I gotta go to church tomorrow. Matter fact, told Bird I was pickin' her up. Stefan, Ginny. Hell, maybe Abby'll go. You and Lily is more than welcome. Service starts at eleven and I'm pickin' her up at ten."

"Really? Has she mentioned anything to you about who's all at Abby's house, with her?"

"I know they're havin' some sort of dinner tonight."

"No, I mean, are you aware of who Birdie flew in with?"

"Her best friend. That's all know." Just then, he watched her house as a group of people walked out of Abby's house. It was around eight o'clock and he saw Kol, followed by his family, and Abby, Bonnie, and Ginny. Then he saw a little boy run out. The little boy was around two, picked up by Abby and spun around. "Hmm. I wonder who's kid that is?"

Damon stood up and looked more closely. Abby was awfully playful with him. It made Damon take notice. "I sure hope Kol ain't the fiancé?"

"Doubt it. Abby's marrying his brother, so... it would be weird for them to... ya know."

"You don't say. Abby and Nik. I can see it. They spent so much time together. Not to mention, he's always had a thing for her."

"You think so?" Giuseppe asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It was obvious pops. He'd paid for Sheila's funeral and he spends a lot of time there, I hear. Stefan told me. Anyway, my boy Mike is comin' up this week. He 'spose to have some time off."

"He in the army too?"

"He is. He was my Squad Leader the first tour I did in Iraq. He's been all over the place sense then but we keep in touch. He has property in Georgia, he's the one I rented from. But he just got offered an ROTC position at VT and he wanted to take a look at the college, b'cos, he's gone make the move to Virginia."

"That'll be good for you. After all that's happened. You need a good friend."

"Yeah, well... in all honesty, I need one thing right now." He kept staring at Abby and the little boy. Feeling an uncomfortable uncertainty.

 ** _... Between 7-8 years ago ..._**

 _"Ain't it kinda weird? Celebrating this day?"_

 _"It's not necessarily a celebration baby girl. It's a memorial service. Afterwards, the church is gone have food and music. September eleventh still needs to be honored baby girl. By all of America. We lost people that day, and we lost people, because of that day, for years after that day." He was referring to her father whom she lost three years after 9/11 to the War._

 _"I know, doodle. I just don't like celebrating it."_

 _"Baby girl, we are supposed to honor those we lost that day and those we lost following that day, because of that attack. I would be doin' your daddy a serious disservice, if I didn't make sure you understood what it meant to serve our country, and fight for the freedoms we have. I'm gone have to deploy eventually, baby girl. And I'm gone make you proud. Just like your daddy did."_

 _"You are goin' over there Doodle? When?" She looked at him sadly._

 _"Baby girl, I don't know. At some point. But it's my job, and it's important you understand it. I'll fight for my country and my family. You and that baby are my world. I'm gone do my part, to make sure I'm fighting for what's right." He said looking at her sincerely. Her eyes watered. Uncontrollably. People were staring at her, and he pulled her into his chest. "Baby girl, I'm gone be alright, I promise. I'm gone do what I gotta do, to make it back to you. Stop crying, okay?"_

 _"Sorry, its the hormones. This baby has me all tore up." He pulled her face up to his, and kissed her nose._

 _"I love, how our baby, makes you emotional. You spend so much time covering your emotions, I feel like I'm getting a part of you, I rarely see. I like it."_

 _"I hate all this got damn cryin' it's like torture. Feeling emotions for no reason, and being sad for the smallest things. You know, one day, I was cryin' because this bang kept falling the wrong way in my face. I pushed it back several times, but it was as if it was laughing at me. Like haha I'm going to keep landing in your eye today and bother you. And it did. I kept falling right over my eye, and so even though it was a few measly strands, I got the scissors and cut it, then I cried because I had this short patch of hair. And I couldn't conceal it. So I've been coming my hair to the side instead of straight back to cover it."_

 _"I never noticed. I'm a terrible fiancé."_

 _"No, I've covered it well with he comb over, or I wear my hair curly so you can't tell."_

 _"Gosh. It sounds like a big mind fuck."_

 _"It is. Pregnancy is a big mind fuck. But... I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet our baby." He kissed her cheek and they walked hand in hand into to churches memorial service._

 _"Hey baby, here's my Squad leader, Sgt. Lawson. Sgt. Lawson, this is my wife, Bonnie, or Birdie, is what I call her."_

 _"I've heard so much about his 'little bird' he speaks about you... often. And you don't have to call me Sgt. Lawson. Call me Mike, it's what my friends call me."_

 _"Hello, it's nice to meet you."_

 _"You sure are cute as a button."_

 _"Aye, this cute little button is havin' my baby."_

 _"You tell us everyday. How do you deal with this guy?" Mike asked Bonnie._

 _"I just grin and bear it." She said joking._

 _He laughed at her. "Ahh that's my kind of girl. You wanna know what we call Sal at work?"_

 _"Sal?"_

 _"Oh, Salvatore... yeah, we call him Sinatra."_

 _"Really, why's that? B'cos he can't sing." She giggled._

 _"Nope, he can't sing a lick. It's because of those killer blue eyes."_

 _"Makes sense he stole my heart with those."_

 _"Wait, don't tell me, you've got green eyes? Wow. So, your kid is just going to have freakishly gorgeous eyes then. Lucky you. Beautiful woman, baby on the way, young and in love. It's the life. Cherish it. Life's too short. Love each other." He said. "Or you'll end up divorced and alone like me. Having one night stands with every shade of blonde you can imagine."_

 _Bonnie stared at him like he was a crazy. She'd never met anyone like Mike in Mystic Falls. But as one of the first military people she'd met, she quickly became fond of him._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie lay against the bed in the doctor's office. Her appointment started twenty minutes ago, but because of the post over crowding, the doctors took forever to actually get to their patients. Bonnie sat alone, nervously. She was officially twenty weeks, and she and Damon were going to find out the sex of their baby today. Only she hadn't heard from Damon. He was supposed to meet her at the appointment, but still, she sat alone._

 _"Good afternoon, Mrs. Salvatore."_

 _"Good afternoon."_

 _"Your husband couldn't make it today?"_

 _"No. Duty calls."_

 _"Soldier up. I get it. If you want we can wait, until next time to find out the sex."_

 _"I don't come back for another month." She said worriedly._

 _"Okay, how about this, we still give you an ultrasound, and check the babies heart rate. If you change your mind, before you leave here today. I can tell you what the baby is. Otherwise, I seal it in an envelope for you."_

 _Bonnie nodded her head, wiping tears. This is the third time she was supposed to meet up with him in the past two weeks and he was a no show. He'd be out training, and couldn't get reception on his phone. As she felt the gel spread over her lower abdomen, she bit back tears of frustration. "Wow. This baby is a tiny one. Healthy, but we should probably keep a monitor on the heart rate. It's a little slower than normal."_

 _"Wait, is the baby okay?"_

 _"Yes. The baby is okay. But it could be stress factors. We need to get you in a bed today, with some fluids, and maybe see if we can get you to relax, because your heart rate is kind of jumpy and your urine sample let's me know your pretty dehydrated." The Doctor said checking Bonnie. "Has there been any occurrences recently that may be contributing to your stress?"_

 _(You mean that my momma hasn't called me in over a month, nor answered my calls. I married the love of my life behind her back, and she doesn't know, because she refused my calls, when I tried inviting her here. My husband just found out he's deploying in three months, and I won't be at full term. He'll be gone for a year, and I may have to have my baby alone. Maybe the fact that my grams' cancer is no longer in remission, and she is in beginning stages of Alzheimer's. Or the anniversary of my daddy's death is today, the day I find out the sex of my baby, and my husband was supposed to be here, but he's not.)_

 _Bonnie cried. The doctor handed her some tissue. "I'm fine. I'm just, emotional. No reason, really." She lied hard._

 _"It's normal during pregnancy. Let's just keep you a few hours, call your husband. Trust me, Mrs. Salvatore, it can be a lot for a young wife, first time mother, without her family. I see it all the time in the military. It was my life too. If I can offer you any words of comfort, while it never just goes away, we deal with it much better as the years go. We become very strong, and we are incredibly self sufficient. I put myself through medical school and stayed home with my children for ten years. I didn't start my residency until my youngest child was ten. Life is always going to be hard. But we get tougher, and it gets easier. You are doing a great job, if you haven't heard it lately."_

 _Bonnie broke down at the words. "Thank you." She used her tissue to wipe her eyes. Just as she calmed down, there he was. He was slightly frantic, and stressed, but he made it. Just as she was wiping gel off her stomach._

 _"Oh, my God, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was in the field, and the Humvee that was bringing' me in got a flat, and I had no reception out there. Baby I'm so sorry. Are you okay? You've been cryin'? What'd I miss? Is the baby okay?" He asked paranoid._

 _"I'm okay baby. I just need to get some fluids."_

 _Some medics came in and wheeled Bonnie into the OB clinic upstairs, from the family practice clinic. "What's happening? Is she okay?"_

 _"Yes. SPC (Specialist) Salvafore, she's going to be fine. But she's very dehydrated and her stress levels are pretty high. We need to keep her here a couple of hours to regulate both hers and the baby's heart."_

 _"The baby?" He shook his head "My baby?"_

 _"They'll be okay, SPC Salvatore. Feel free to follow your wife and medics." He walked with them, and took over wheeling her. When they got up to the room, he helped her get into a gown. And onto the bed. The doctor came back up to the room about an hour later. She printed pictures of the ultrasound, and took it to them. "Here you go. Twenty weeks gestational, you have a beautiful, healthy little lady in there."_

 _Damon's eyes watered. His lip began to shake and he cried into his hand, until Bonnie grabbed his head and laid it on her lap. "A girl?" Bonnie aisles again._

 _"Yes ma'am. A healthy little girl. We just need to keep her heart beating strong, okay. So, relax a little, and we'll bring you some jello soon. I'll give you two some privacy." When the doctor left the room, Damon's sobs got, just a little bit louder. She smiled and lifted his face up._

 _"Baby. It's a she." He said._

 _"I know. You were right. It's a girl. She's our little angel."_

 _"Damn right. I love you baby girl. Oh, my God. I love you, more than anything." He said. He hoped onto the bed and laid with her. Holding her belly. Hugging his baby girl. "I love our daughter. You know I'm gone spoil her, right?"_

 _"She's going to have you wrapped around her pinky, Doodle. She's going to own that heart of yours."_

 _"She can't own, what don't belong to me. But I tell you what... she sure will have to share it with you. Daddy's girls. Both of y'all." He continued to lay with her, holding her belly._

 ** _... 6 moths pregnant ..._**

 _Bonnie was brushing her teeth before bed one night, when Damon walked into their room looking at more boxes from online shopping._

 _"Birdie, you spendin' every pay check on the baby. If you ain't careful, we ain't go have no food to eat."_

 _"Good, then I can stop gaining weight."_

 _"Naw, lil mama. I like these hips. And these meaty thighs." He said grabbing her from behind._

 _"And my cankles?" She asked sarcastically._

 _"And your stretch marks, and your boobies, oh baby, them boobies are juicy." He began walking her towards their bed, and laying her down, as he pulled her tank top up._

 _"Doodle, stop." She said laughing. "Doodle, put my shirt down."_

 _"No. I need to love on you while I can. Pretty soon the baby's gone take all of your time, and body from me."_

 _"No one could ever take my body from you, but I guess if anyone did, I suppose it would be Baylee Raye."_

 _Damon started kissing around Bonnie's belly and began going lower no lower. When he started removing her panties, she quickly became excited. "Baby girl, you get wet, just by me touching your panties." He kept kissing her stomach until he reached her pubic area, and once he tickled Bonnie with his soft tongue, he cringed when she held her stomach and winced in pain._

 _"Ahhh. Mmmm."_

 _"What? What'd I do," he asked worriedly._

 _"Nothing, just a sharp pain."_

 _Maybe we should go to the hospital." He asked paranoid._

 _"No. I've been reading lately about Braxton-Hicks contractions. I'm pretty sure, it's what it is. Ahhhh." She yelled again._

 _"Are you sure baby?"_

 _"Yes. It feels exactly the way I read about it." She said gripping her stomach, hoping it was mere symptom of faux contractions._

 _"Well, let me finish what I started. The baby probably just needs mommy to be relaxed." He kept his movements focused on relaxing his young wife. "Talk to me baby. Tell me what I like to hear."_

 _"Do me big daddy. Do that thing with your tongue I like."_

 _"I ain't heard the magic words."_

 _"Pretty please." Bonnie yearned for his touches. Her pregnancy, raged for his touch._

 ** _…_** ** _. 26 weeks pregnant ..._**

 _Bonnie was shopping for some last-minute things to cook for Damon before she left. Her grams called her at the last minute, and told her Abby had a surprise for her. She was excited having not spoken to her mother in almost three months. "Baby, I'll be back before you know it. Me and Baylee. I can't be without you too long. Four days in Virginia and then I'm back here, in Georgia. My home with you and our baby."_

 _"So, I can make you... cornbread casserole. That'll last you two days. I can make you spaghetti, which you can even have some for lunch also. Then the last night, I figure, I'll get you some freshly, thin-sliced, cold cuts, and veggies, so you can make sandwiches."_

 _"Baby girl, please don't leave me." He pleaded with her._

 _"Doodle, I need to see my momma. It's been months. She owes me an explanation. I need this, maybe it'll help with my stress. Okay. I just don't want to leave any stones unturned before the baby is born. I need to be at peace with my momma."_

 _"I don't like sleeping without you. I had to do it for months. I need you in the bed with me every night. You're my sanity, my reason, the one person I love to see when I wake up no when I go to bed." He said as they walked through the commissary._

 _"I love you, Baylee loves you. Let's finish grocery shopping. I need to make you these very simple dishes, since lord knows I can't cook a whole lot, just yet."_

 _"You probably can't cook a whole lot, but what you make, I love. It's like you put your love into it. You're my favorite cook. Even if you're a beginner, and you still burn eggs." She hit his shoulder and he pulled her in for a hug, feeling her belly against his. "I love hugging you guys." He said. "I feel so loved."_

 _"You are so loved. Immeasurably. And you should know, that no matter how Far away I am from you. No matter how big, a fight we have... I will never stop loving you. It will always be you. No matter what I ever say, it will always be you doodle. Don't give me a reason, to feel otherwise."_

 _"Never."_

 _Damon and Bonnie went home that night and made love. He held her naked body against his, feeling her belly close to him. He kept his promise the night he found out about the baby. He wanted the baby to feel how much they loved each other. He took care of her, every night. Massaged her feet, rubbed her belly and read to the baby. Tonight, was no different. Only before they made love he did all those things in the bathtub. Then he laid with her holding her until she fell asleep. The next morning, he drove her to the airport._

 ** _... 5 days later ..._**

 _"So, that's it. Miss Abby decorated a nursery at the house for the baby? How does that make sense? You live here?" Amon asked becoming aggravated._

 _"Well, baby, you leave in six weeks and I'm gone be eight months pregnant. It'll help me to be round my momma and grams the last two months, not to mention to help me when the baby comes. When your done in Iraq, the baby will be ten months old. It may help me to be with family."_

 _"Then tell her she can come here. We have house on post. Our own space. We started a nursery of our own. When I come back for the baby's birth, I don't want to come back to Abby's house, in Mystic Falls, baby. I want to come back to our house in Georgia. Where we've lived for months, building our foundation and fixing up our house."_

 _"Doodle, she can't just leave grams. Grams ain't gettin' no better."_

 _"Baby, I know what this turns into. It turned into you stayin' in Mystic Falls, the baby bein' attached to family, therefore breaking her heart when we gotta move you back home. It's not stable baby. You deserve, to be in your house. Your momma can come here."_

 _"Baby?"_

 _"No! Bird, it ain't happening! You're my wife, and this is our home. We talked about this, we said we wasn't separating."_

 _"But your deploying, you're already leaving me."_

 _"Yeah, and that's what the FRG is for. That's the network of support you need. Your family ain't gone understand what this kind of separation is gone do to us. But these other spouses, they get it. They'll be able to help you."_

 _"Better than my momma and grams?"_

 _"Baby, it's just a different life altogether. They don't get it." He said._

 _"My momma was married to my daddy almost twenty years Damon, and he's was in the military."_

 _"Yeah, but your momma didn't believe in her marriage enough to be with her husband." He spoke angrily, but out of the heat of the moment. Bonnie took it as an insinuation that her mother didn't love her father._

 _"What are you tryna say, doodle?"_

 _"Nothin' baby. It's your choice. I obviously ain't got no choice in the manner, right? Damn bird, you've been an adult for four months. The minute you go home, you're runnin' back to be babied._

 _They walked away from one another, and for the first time, went to bed angry._

 _Four hours later, Damon woke up and rolled over towards her. "Baby. You sleep?"_

 _"Can't sleep." She whispered. He could tell she had laid there, crying silently. He pulled her to him._

 _"I'm sorry. I just hate the idea of you leavin' me. I know it's not fair of me. I just hate the thought of you goin' back." He said, lying in the dark holding her._

 _"I won't stay gone. Okay? It'll be temporarily. Then I'll come back home and be waiting for you. Just let me go, for the first three months the baby is born, then after that, I'll come home with Baylee. And we'll have the house ready for your homecoming when the time comes." She put their noses together and they fell asleep._

 ** _... 2 days later ..._**

 _Bonnie was on the phone with Abby arguing about how she would visit her mother, but only for a few months. She wanted to be home well before her husband got back home, and she wanted to keep building, memories, with their daughter, in their home. She told Abby how she was more than welcome to come visit her and Damon's home, and help out in Georgia. But Abby refused._

 _Bonnie didn't understand why. It could've been jealousy, or maybe it was just watching her daughter succeed in a way she didn't want her to succeed, by following her husband. "Momma, Doodle is gone support me when I decide to go back to school. He said whenever I'm ready. But we don't talk about it right now. You know why? I have a baby to focus on. The doctor doesn't want me stressing over unnecessary things. But suddenly, your putting pressure on me. I need your support, not your pressure." She said yelling at her mother as she stood in the kitchen cooking dinner._

 _"No momma. I'm goin' back. Stop doubting me, and have faith in me momma. Is it too much to ask? I'll go back to school when Baylee is old enough to be in daycare. In the meantime, I make money helping retired vets get to and from their VA appointments. I used Damon's truck, and I get paid weekly, momma. I'm okay." She couldn't get through to Abby. She just spent the whole afternoon arguing, with her impossible mother._

 _When she hangs up the phone she was abnormally irritated, and angered. When Damon made it home, he found his wife passed out on their kitchen floor with the kitchen heavily smoking. He turned everything off and ran to his wife's body. He checked her body and saw her losing blood from her groin area. "No." he yelled, and in pure paranoia he grabbed kitchen towels and proceeded to clean her not thinking clearly, just feeling paranoid._

 _"Baby? Baby, wake up..." he checked her pulse and she was breathing but he could tell she was barely getting the needed oxygen. He felt her shortness of breath. So, he performed CPR after dialing 911 and it was the longest seven minutes of his life. He watched as they placed her body onto the stretcher and he jumped into the ambulance with her._

 _At almost twenty-eight weeks, Bonnie went into premature labor, which was triggered by an anxiety attack. She had a hard time catching her breath as she overheated in the kitchen she was cooking in. When Damon came home the oven and stove were both on. He caught it in time, because any longer, and he could've walked into a fire, as the kitchen was heavily smoking with the burning ingredients inside of the oven. When she was taken to the hospital, the doctors had to perform an Emergancy Caesarian._

 _After waiting for two hours at the hospital, the doctors finally came out to him, and made an announcement privately for him to come back to the hospital room where Bonnie was. He immediately hugged her and held her, caressing her face, asking how she was doing. Bonnie could barely speak, she'd just woke up from her surgery. It was like a movie playing in slow motion. Anyone watching it from a few feet away, would've seen the heartbreak as the doctor, tried to be very careful with his words. As Damon and Bonnie heard the doctor's words, they each reacted painfully. Bonnie's head fell back until the pillow padded her panic. She cupped her face with her hands and gut-wrenching sobs left her throats in the form of cries, and Damon's head fell to his wife's lap, and he cried into the blankets of the bed she lay in. When the doctor left the room, after his gentle admittance, the couple held each other on the hospital bed and cried._

 _They cried into each other's arms, and things from that day on were pretty grim._

 ** _..._**

 _Two days had gone by and Damon and Bonnie hadn't spoken to one another. Bonnie finally had to begin making funeral arrangements. She had no doubt in her mind that Baylee would be buried at home in Mystic Falls and that Sheila would perform the service. She'd let Damon know, and he agreed to everything, and told her he'd drive up for the funeral the day before. When she flew back home, the funeral three days later. She'd been in contact with Damon every day. Everyday he sounded fine. Everyday he seemed okay. Neither of them had cried since they left the hospital. Bonnie remained strong. The entire town knew she was pregnant. When she came home to visit, everyone at church congratulated her, under their breath whispering how they were surprised she wasn't married still. That was only because, she, Damon, and and Sheila agreed to keep it hush hush, so people didn't think she had a shot gun wedding. Then when she went back home he bought her a gold necklace to put her ring on, since she wouldn't be wearing it around her ring finger._

 _"The funeral is in eight hours. He hasn't called. He should've been here." Bonnie said at two in the morning, the day of the funeral as she stressed over his homecoming._

 _"Let's give it time, okay. He may be stuck in traffic or driving with a dead phone."_

 _"Momma, stop. Don't make an excuse. He's doing what he wants to do." Abby said._

 _"He wouldn't just not come, momma. He wanted this baby just as much as me. He's just as heart-broken as I am."_

 _"He's abandoning you again, Bonnie. When you gonna see that? He's not ready to be a man. He's too busy for the mother of his child. He really needs to do some more growing up Bonnie."_

 _Bonnie didn't have the energy or emotion to argue. "I'm tired. I will see you in the morning, because I just need to get rest. Good night." She felt dead inside. One day she had a rounded stomach, with a baby, the next day she was left with the extra weight and no baby._

 _Bonnie stared blankly, then got up and went upstairs holding her belly, which was no longer the same belly, it was a week ago. She kept every tear in and let her mind be overtaken by the darkness. At five am she received a phone call from Damon, five hours before Baylee's service._

 _"Baby. I'm sorry. You're not going to believe this, but I can't get the time off work. I tried all day yesterday. I was trying to meet with my commander. Everybody's been busy getting ready for this deployment, and no one is tracking that I was supposed to leave yesterday. So, I spent the day re-submitting my four day pass and leave form. This is a crock of shit!" He yelled. "Baby, I'm sorry, I wish I could be with you. My heart is breaking. Baby. Are you listening?" He asked when she didn't say anything. "Bird, baby... say something please. What are you thinking? Say something. Please baby. My heart is broken, I'm fucking devastated. This is unfair. I can't even be at my baby girl's service."_

 _"Okay, doodle." Was all she said._

 _"Bird. That's all you gotta say? I just told you I can't make it back to the see my baby be buried, and all you have to say is okay? I'm hurtin' here baby."_

 _"I'm sorry. I'm tired. Exhausted really. I've spent the entire week letting people ask far too many questions, and get way too personal with me. I had no idea they made caskets so tiny, did you? Or that calling a floral shop, entailed talking for thirty minute about what type of baby roses along with baby's breath I want at my child's burial." She bit back tears. "I had no ideas baby roses were a thing. But I gotem.' They're teeny tiny, miniature roses. Her casket is white, did you realize this? Oh, that's right, you haven't called me at all, to see what I've had to go through to plan this funeral. I had to buy my baby a dress. The only thing she'll ever wear, and it's to her to her funeral. It was a size premature, ivory christening dress. Oh wait, my grams is going to anoint her, and do a special ceremonial baptism for the close relatives. I'm dying here. I'm literally dying, so I'm sorry, that I seem out of it. The one person I needed here more than anyone, just told me, he can't fight tooth and nail to come to his child's burial." She wiped several stray tears, and paused to keep from letting him here her, cry. "I just need to lay and not think right now. Okay? Please don't make this about you. I'm not angry with you baby okay. I love you."_

 _He said nothing back to her. He was angry, and felt like she had no concern for him. "I'll call you tomorrow baby." Was all he said, then he hung up. He didn't say I love you. He just got off the phone. When Bonnie hung up, she held her pillow and tried to fight the burning desire to cry. He didn't say I love you. He always said it, but he didn't say it back to her. Her heart was breaking more and more._

 _Bonnie need to speak to God and her daddy, who sometimes almost felt one and the same._

 _"God, Daddy, I'm back where I started. In my bedroom, alone. Momma just wants to play the blame game, and grams keeps pacifying Damon. I'm not sure who to trust right now. I'm alone. I feel the way I felt the day he left. I feel the way I felt, the day you died. I feel the way I felt, when my momma refused to take my calls. I'm angry. I'm so angry. Maybe no one deserves this anger. I'm probably just directing my anger at the wrong people. I should be angry at myself, because now, my baby girl is gone, and she ain't coming back. She ain't even get the chance to breath air for more than five minutes. She's gone. She's absolutely gone, and nothing, or no one can ever bring her back to me. No matter how hard I cry, or how angry I get. And now, Damon can't even be here. I thought things like this are a priority for the military. How can I do this? How can I be married to a man, who can't even be around for the most important moments? Lord help me. I'm alone daddy. I'm all alone. This is my life. I hate that you did this to me. I hate that you set the standard, which really ruined me in every way imaginable. But no matter what, I'll always love you daddy. I wish you were here to hold me. I hate myself."_

 **... Present Time ...**

Bonnie was in her room with Dylan. She'd just put him to sleep. It was a long day, and when Abby admitted to her earlier she was pregnant, she debated telling Damon about Dylan, hoping her mother would get her life altering news first. Bonnie was going to have a little brother or sister, so regardless of who the father was, she was going to love the baby.

She sat in her bed, in the dark looking at her son's face, and how much he looked like Damon. She needed to tell him, but she feared her mother's child was Giuseppe's.

"God, and daddy, it's been a while right? Yeah, well, I'm just needing you both right now. I don't know how to deal with momma's news. I mean, on the one hand I was shocked. Then I was hurt. Now I'm scared, because I need to talk to Damon about Dylan, but I must put it on hold for her. I feel like, momma does things and doesn't think them through, and I end up having to alter my life because of it. What should I do? Huh? I need a sign. I really need a sign. I'm utterly lost, sitting here, in this dark room, staring at my son, having regrets for not telling his daddy about him. How did I become what I hate most? I liar."

Just as she said it, she heard a knock at her bedroom window. A knock she hadn't heard at that window in years. She thought she was hallucinating. So she got up and walked to the window, opening it slowly. Low and behold, it wasn't a hallucination, "Doodle? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Doodle again?"

"No. I mean, Damon. What do you want?"

"Can I come in, please. I was at my parents' house, and it got kind of late. Maybe I can stay a couple hours." She looked at him, and back at her son nod back at him. "Umm, or I guess I can leave."

It was do or die. Bonnie needed to make a decision for once, without her mother's influence. She needed to tell Damon about his son.

"Damon, come in. But please, be quiet."

"Duh, baby girl. You act like I don't remember your crazy momma." He said stepping into her room from the tree."

"It's not that. My momma left with Nik after dinner. I'm surprised you can still climb that tree old man."

"I'm build better than I was a decade ago. Don't you remember the last night?" He said trying to hug her. When she tried to push him off her smiled. "We still gone act like, you don't like when I touch you." He walked her to her bed and gently pushed her down. When he climbed over her, she stopped him.

"Damon, this isn't a good idea. I need to tell you some thing." She said grabbing his face and looking at him. "Look at me, please. This is important, and when I tell you this, you may really, feel some type of way towards me."

Damon wiggled off her, and accidentally ended up squishing a little body, that made him jump when he heard. "Ahh, maaa."

After he stumbled around falling off he bed he stood up quickly. "What the hell was that?" He asked turning the light on. Then a little dark haired boy sat up rubbing his eyes. The little child he saw earlier. "Birdie... who is that child?"

"Damon... umm...?" She looked at her hands and began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Is that why you told me you were engaged? You had a baby with another man?" He grabbed her by her arms and looked her in the eye. Then he lifted her shirt and looked at her Caesarian scar from Baylee. "There's only one scar. Birdie why did you make love to me, knowing you were... damn you. How could you do this baby girl? I thought, you would wait for me. So, I fucked up. But why, would you-" Damon stopped talking when he saw the cutest child he'd ever seen staring at him. He looked at his flushed cheeks and blue eyes. He himself had flushed cheeks whenever he got angry, or over heated. He had to do a double take.

Damon looked at her and she remained quiet. He walked back to the little boy. He stooped down, and stared at him. "Birdie? Why the hell, does this little boy look just like me?" He kept looking at him, while talking to her. The little boy looked at Damon and began to cry.

"Ma ma!" He reached for her. When she picked him up, she pulled out the ultrasound pictures she was looking at the night before, and handed it to Damon, while she began singing her crying son to sleep.

" ** _You made me love you, I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to do it_**

 ** _You made me love you, and all the time you knew it, I guess you really knew it."_**

He stood in disbelief, reading the dates of her ultrasound. He didn't get it, he was still confused.

 ** _"Gimme gimme gimme gimme, what I cry for_**

 ** _You know you've got the kind of kisses that I die for."_**

"Baby girl, who is this little boy you're singing **_our song_** to, and why does he look like me?" He asked as his frustration and confusion grew.

"This is my son, Damon."

"Wow! Okay." He said wiping the palm of his hand over his mouth, in a stressful manner. "What's his name?" He asked bracing himself.

"Well, most people call him Dylan." She said holding in her emotions. Then suddenly a small wave of tears filled her face as the boy was rocking back to sleep in her arms. He witnessed her eyes gloss over, turn to tears, and streamline down her cheek. "But his name on his birth certificate is, Dimitri." Damon's lip begins to shake the same as when he found out about Baylee, and his eyes glossed over, and his cheeks flushed, bright, cherry red. "Dimitri... Dylan... Bennett-Salvatore."

* * *

 _Excerpt from Pt 9:_

 _"Does it matter. He didn't go to his daughters FUNERAL. I dealt with every detail alone. I can remember how I felt every second of every minute of the entire thing. Did create her alone? No. I stopped my life, when we became us. My life became our life. I devoted my time to being his wife for three years. I focused on us. I did all of the things, I thought I was supposed to. Moved to Georgia. Stayed alone for a year, when he deployed. An eighteen-year-old wife. Alone."_

* * *

 *** Agh. This chapter was emotional, for Bonnie and Damon. But I wanted you to get an idea of everything Bonnie was dealing with mentally which starts the build up, of her issues with not just Damon, but Abby too. At the age she was, she was going through a lot that she was suppressing, and the two most important people in her life, were not supporting her, because they were each, just focused on having her be there for them. In Damon's defense he was young, and his dad wasn't guiding him the best way he should have when it came to Bonnie. But Bonnie and Damon learn the hard way. Hope you felt the emotions of this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Two Broken People Can't Fix Each Other

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 9 – Two Broken People Can't fix each other**

 **R – T**

· **I LOVE MY SUPPORTERS THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Baby girl, who is this little boy you're singing _our song_ to, and why does he look like me?" He asked as his frustration and confusion grew.

"This is my son, Damon."

"Wow! Okay." He said wiping the palm of his hand over his mouth, in a stressful manner. "What's his name?" He asked bracing himself.

"Well, most people call him Dylan." She said holding in her emotions. Then suddenly a small wave of tears filled her face as the boy was rocking back to sleep in her arms. He witnessed her eyes gloss over, turn to tears, and streamline down her cheek. "But his name on his birth certificate is, Dimitri." Damon's lip begins to shake the same as when he found out about Baylee, and his eyes glossed over, and his cheeks flushed, bright, cheery red. "Dimitri... Dylan... Bennett-Salvatore."

Damon stood there for seconds not saying anything. He walked to her and then away from her and towards the window, tightening his fist. "Damon?"

He kept walking away from her. "Damon, let me explain... please? When she saw him open the window, and head out... she didn't say anything else, she walked towards him reaching for his arm and he yanked it away from her. Damon climbed out of the window, and back down the tree and he didn't come back. Bonnie said nothing. She just let him go. Maybe he needed time. Maybe he was in shock. Maybe he didn't believe her.

Either way, he left and didn't come back.

 **...**

Come nine am she and Dylan were downstairs having breakfast with Ginny. Abby hadn't returned. After the beautiful dinner, they'd planned the night before, and how much Nik's parents hit it off with Abby, she figured that her mom and Nik wanted some alone time. So, they weren't expecting Abby for church today.

"That's it babe? He said nothing and left?"

"Nothing. And left. I'm not sure he'll be here today, but... I just got ready anyways. If he doesn't come, we can take my mom's car and head to church. I need the Lord's words today anyways. I haven't been to church since grams died. Besides, I'm wondering who the new pastor is. Ever since grams died, I didn't keep up with who took over her position."

"Wow, this is a big day for you. You're holding it together very well. I'm surprised that you just, don't stay home. After Damon's silence, and figuring out who's taken your gram's place, and finding out about your momma's baby, it seems like a trigger to stay home."

"No. I run too much. I need to face things."

"Right. Well, I'm proud of you. Dylan... want some more oatmeal?" Ginny asked turning to him.

"Num num." The happy little boy ringed in pleasure. Ginny laughed and airplanes his food into his mouth.

"So, have you spoken to Stefan?"

"Some texting here and there. You know, I'm not trying to just be wifed-up. I mean I like Stefan and I thought Matt was cute. I'm excited about the rodeo this coming week. Country people are so much fun."

Bonnie laughed. "I did these things growing up. The city life was and still is new for me. I love my hot yoga class and working out with bae. I love random beach trips with Dylan, and going to China town, and... hey Mexico and Vegas are close neighbors."

"Yeah. Well, this place is beautiful."

"Sure, it is. I love it. I just don't like the memories." Bonnie grabbed her sons bowl and bottle and proceeds to wash it, along with hers and Ginny's dishes. They waited a while and as ten o'clock rolled round there was no Damon. Bonnie gave it five minutes, and decided to drive she and Ginny to church. Sure, everyone would see Dylan and become skeptical. Where's his father? Who's his father? Blah blah blah. She was ready and prepared. She rounded her little squad up and they left.

Driving through the beautiful countryside and seeing the mixture of tree leaves and sunlight flicker in her periphery, Bonnie felt a little nostalgia. She and Damon always rode in his truck all around Mystic Falls. Stefan loved sitting in the bed of the pick-up and occasionally Bonnie sat with him. Memories made her smile, when they didn't involve her time in Georgia and Baylee.

"Hey, we're getting close to church. People will probably think you're a celebrity. Get ready for a thousand and one questions. They love interrogating new people, with no shame. If you need my help-"

"Bon, I'm good. I can deal with people." Just as Bonnie pulled into church, she noticed people outside, getting ready for the service. They were gabbing and hugging and she pulled up her big girl panties getting out of the car. She grabbed her son and walked towards the chapel. "You good Bons?"

"No. but I will be." She said, shaking off the jittery nerves. She looked at her tall friend, with the long legs and flats on. Ginny was built like an Amazon. She looked like a model. Had the attitude of the old American gladiators. And was as sweet as pie, until you pissed her off. She was one of the guys, but could hang with the girls. She was Bonnie's sista from another mista and in the short time they'd been friends, they became closer than peas in a pod.

"You are really conservative today Ginny."

"I hear about southern churches. I wasn't trying to disrespect the Lord." She laughed. "No ma'am. Sunday best, and I even wore flats, so I don't frighten people."

"It's Virginia sweetie, not a cave with indigenous people from prehistoric era. They've met tall people before." Bonnie laughed. She stood at the church playground with Dylan and let him slide. "Okay papas, come on slide down. For mama. Yes, baby boy." She smiled at him. "Weeeeee." She said watching him tumble down the slide.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett is that you?"

"Sarah? Oh, my gosh. Hi." Bonnie said hugging her old grade school friend. "How are you? You look amazing.

"Good. Thanks, yoga does a body good."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing exciting these days. Work, and church. The occasional night out."

"Well, this is my best friend Ginny, and that's my son Dylan. We came home to help my mom with her wedding."

"Congrats. I heard. Yeah, wow. He's beautiful. And those blue eyes, to die for. How old is he?"

"He's almost two."

"Geez, he looks just like Damon." Sarah said, shocking both Ginny and Bonnie.

"What?"

"Oh, I just assumed. Y'all were together, and the baby looks just like him. I'm sorry if I was wrong, I-"

"No, it's okay. I just never heard anyone say it-" saved by the bell. The church bells began ringing, and Bonnie was thankful. She almost lost her breakfast.

"Hey, we should catch up soon. I'd love to get together sometime. Maybe a play date."

"Sure, get with me after church." Bonnie said. She wanted to run for the hills. Everyone in the community must be looking at Dylan likes he's Damon's, and Damon has yet to say anything to her about it. She hasn't even told him yet, because he left the instant he could make a move.

 ** _After Baylee's funeral..._**

 _Bonnie went back home to her husband. She had no idea what to expect. They weren't really on speaking terms. She thought hard about going back. Abby was right, Damon had a lot of growing up to do. When it came to Baylee, he should've been there. She went through the entire service without him, and he couldn't even speak words of peace to comfort her. She felt abandoned, like she did with her father._

 _But, when it was said and done, he was her husband, and if the Army didn't let him go, he couldn't go. So. she headed home._

 _When she got there, she didn't call him. She caught a cab home. She walked into her house and it was if she never left. Everything looked to be in the same place. Even the remote. She puts the remote in a tray and he always leaves it on the couch. It was in the tray. Her sweater was still on the back of the kitchen chair. It didn't look like he touched anything. She looked into the fridge. The food she made was being eaten. There were no dishes. It was weird, and quiet. Lonely. She kept grabbing her belly. She missed rubbing it, and talking to Baylee. She walked to their nursery. Everything untouched. It just was a room now, for a baby, but there was no baby. She shut the door and sat in the rocking chair. The chair that was passed down to them from another military family, who'd outgrown rocking their baby to sleep. Bonnie sat in the chair and rubbed her belly singing._

 ** _You made me love you... I didn't want to do it..._**

 _As soon as she felt tears, she stopped singing. She sat there in silence and smelled all the baby plush toys and looked at the things Baylee Raye would never see. Her hurt sunk deeper and deeper into her chest. She couldn't describe the pain, or the ache. All she could feel was... she was empty inside, and it was how she felt. Literally._

 ** _Five weeks later..._**

 _"You ready for church baby girl?"_

 _"Almost. I'm just trying to fix my hair. This bang keeps falling in my face." She reminisced about her pregnancy, and how that piece of hair would've made her cry. Although her hormones were still out of whack, she was slowly finding her way back to some emotional normalcy. Although, she was still dealing with the loss, she decided to focus heavily on her marriage, and put everything into getting her and Damon back to where they once were._

 _"Whatever you do, don't chop it off." He said laughing._

 _She walked out of the bedroom and he lost his footing. She looked beautiful. She straitened her hair and curled it. He's seen her hair in a bun for the past couple of weeks. She had on a simple dress. It was pink and cut like a baby doll style. She wore some simple nude flats and her face was natural with a bronze toner. Her light brown curls were off set by her green eyes and the way the sun hit her, just made her look like a goddess._

 _"I'm ready now."_

 _"Damn." Gulp. "Baby girl, you are truly, a sight for sore eyes. I can't... i'on't know what to say. I just don't want to go to church today. I feel like I can't let you out of my sight."_

 _"Oh doodle. Hush." She blushed. He held onto her hand and pulled her in gripping her chin between his fingers gently, looking at every trace of her face._

 _"I love you. I'm so happy you're my wife."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"We're gone be okay, Birdie. I promise. We'll get through it." He said, because he hadn't seen her look happy in weeks, and he had no idea how to make her feel comfort. The best way he could show her, was through his touch. Damon may have loved her with everything in him, but he had no idea how to help a woman cope with loss, or depression. He just knew whenever he touched her, it made her feel good. So, through his touch, he brought her to euphoria almost every single night._

 _They didn't communicate much during the day while they both worked, and Damon feared saying the wrong thing to her. Bonnie focuses on working, coming home, making dinner, and ritualizing church. She played perfect housewife. She made him breakfast at seven am everyday, and when he got home from PT he ate with her at seven-thirty, then they showered together, and both got ready for work. As she sent him off with his meal prepped lunches, she headed to her work. Bonnie blocked out negative behavior, and actions and just tried living in the moments. Another reason Bonnie was afraid to be emotional was because her husband was heading to a deployment._

 _"Well, you leave in a week. So... I'm fine. I'm getting really involved in church. I already have a women's retreat coming up. I'm busy doodle. I'm okay. I'm fine." She looked him in the eyes for two seconds and pulled away. "Come on. Let's go church." She smiled nervously, and Damon became worried for his wife's mental well-being._

 **Present Time ...**

Bonnie and Ginny came out of the church service happy and emotional. The guest pastor was from a larger town. He was popular in his area and Bonnie had heard of him before. He and his wife were both pastors, and he was speaking about abandonment today. Bonnie was in a way touched because she felt abandoned by her father. Ginny felt abandoned by her father. The two girls related on that level, with their fathers who were so dedicated to their professions they weren't around, which made them focus those abandonment issues on their relationships.

"Whew!" Ginny fanned her eyes. "That was powerful. I can't do emotion today. Let's… can we go eat?"

"Yes, Gin. I was thinking the same thing."

"Can we go to that diner? They had the best pancakes. Girl... been craving them since yesterday."

"Ugh. Fine."

"What, you don't like the diner?"

"I love the diner. It was me and Doodles spot though."

"Doodle?"

"I mean Damon. Ahem. Sorry." She said clearing her throat.

"Doodle. Oh, my gosh. That's so damn cute. Why doodle?"

"Ehh. He liked to draw back then. I don't think he does it so much now. He was very good at it. Then he stopped after Baylee."

They headed into to the parking lot to leave, and when they started driving, Dylan became very anxious and upset.

"Baby, come on... ma ma is driving. What do you want? Ba ba, blankie, num num?"

"Num num, ma ma." He whined and moaned. Church was longer than expected, and he was ready for lunch. They finally made it to the diner and Bonnie asked for a booth in the corner to keep Dylan from being so out in the open. When Bonnie walked into the diner, she was spotted by a familiar face. "Princess?"

"Oh, hey Kol. Thought you were headed back to LA?"

"I am. I wanted to go to church today, but I ended up going to the B.I. Last night and… didn't wake up in time. So, I came to the best hangover spot around." He smirked devilishly at her. "You know, your son really likes me. I think we bonded last night over your delicious, sweet potato pie."

"You mean, he reached to your plate and grabbed your pie?" The younger anxious boy, leaned in and reached for Kol, and Kol held him. "Sorry, he thinks you have pie. Anyways, join us, don't eat alone." At that very moment, another man walked into the diner, that recognized, Bonnie.

"Bonnie." She turned slowly.

"Mikey?"

"Hey munchkin." He walked up to her and grabbed her into his arms, spinning her in a big hug. "Look at you short stuff. You sure are pretty as ever. Eyes greener than ever. I miss ya. Where have you been?"

"L.A."

"That's right."

"So why are you in Virginia?"

"Been offered a position at VT as an ROTC instructor."

"Ma ma."

Mike was interrupted by Dylan, and he looked up seeing Kol. "Oh-uhh, sorry. Am I interrupting family time?"

Before Bonnie could answer, she watched as Damon walked in with the woman he'd been seeing off and on for a few years. She forgot what she was going to say. She lost all train of thought into the sight of them holding hands as they walked in. Mike realized Bonnie became tense and she was interrupted by Ginny.

"Bons, they have a seat for us." Mike looked back noticing Ginny immediately. "Bonnie." Ginny called back, not really noticing Mike. All she saw was Damon walk in with another woman.

"Umm, yea. Sorry. Mikey, this is Kol and Ginny, and my son Dylan. Guys this is Mike Lawson. He was my first friend, when I moved to Georgia. He's Damon's best friend."

They all greeted each other, and Ginny grew increasingly irritated with Damon's walking in, seeing Bonnie and Dylan, and ignoring her.

"Hey, why don't we all sit together? I think-"

"No. hell no." Ginny said. "Bon, babe... let's go." Ginny moved Bonnie since Bonnie was unmoving.

"I thought she was staying in Georgia?" She asked Mike.

"She does live there. She flew in this morning. To be honest, I thought they were broken up until I went to the airport with him to pick her up. She got here a couple hours after me."

"Nice. That's umm... anyways-"

Ginny cut her off. "Ya know, Mike. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all. But unfortunately, today isn't a good day to sit at conjoined tables." She said standing in front of Bonnie. She surprised Mike with her forward decline of his invitation. He looked her in the eye, and decided against arguing with her.

"Umm. Okay." He was taken aback when she walked away with Bonnie. Kol followed them with Dylan, which looked suspicious in itself. Bonnie didn't think much of it, she just went to the table. Then she did what she does best. She avoided the conflict.

Mike stood speechless for a second, then he turned to Damon. "So uhh, that was interesting."

Damon shrugged his shoulders, and followed their waitress to their seat. "I'm starving. I can't wait to eat." Damon said. Mike looked at him strangely, he'd been acting strange all morning. He left it alone and ordered his food.

 ** _Deployment ... between 7-8 years ago_**

 _Bonnie stood hugging Damon for several excruciating painful minutes. He was dressed and about to get in the buses that were taking the soldiers to the airfield. His arms held her for dear life. He squeezed her and she refused to let him go. As he held her he spoke into her neck. "Baby, I'll see you soon, okay? Time will fly, and before you know it, the year will be over. I promise."_

 _Feeling his warm breath and low voice against her neck made her cry harder. The night before they held each other, naked. After hours of emotional love making, Damon and Bonnie barely slept, not wanting to wake up and, he has to leave. Now she held him in her arms and didn't want to let him leave. It was like saying good bye to her father all over again._

 _As he pulled away from her, it took him forever to let her body go. Her face was puffy. She wore sunglasses, and he didn't cry in front of his comrades. Except a few tears that snuck out of the corner of his eyes. He kissed her lips once more, and when he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Please don't go. Please?"_

 _"Duty calls." His eyes were watering more._

 _"No. don't leave me. Please."_

 _"Baby girl, you know I have to. I don't wanna leave you. But I'll be back, I promise."_

 _"I love you. I love you so much. Be careful baby. Please be careful." She cried._

 _"I promise I'll be back."_

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep."_

 _"I'll keep every promise to you."_

 _As their hands let go. Slowly. Fingertip, by everlasting fingertip... they drifted slowly until their hands dropped, and the squeaking of the bus getting ready to load up was the very heartbreaking sound that made her head fall into the palm of her hand. She watched him until he boarded the bus, and watched the bus until it disappeared._

 **Present Time ...**

"Bon, let's talk about it."

"About what? He was there. He saw his son for a second time. He's angry at me. It's my fault. There's nothing to say Gin. Not a got damn thing." Bonnie spoke unwavering as she laid her son down for a nap. She hadn't seen Abby since the night before and it was honestly the best thing for her. Her mother was a different level of stress in her life right now.

"Bon. If you continue, to block everything out, you will have a nervous breakdown."

"Why does everyone feel like I block things out? I don't. I deal with things the way that works for me. I didn't come here to tell him about Dylan. When I came back, I didn't think he'd be here. I thought he was in Georgia. But I did it, Gin. I told him. He saw him. He's angry. I get it. Trust me. I've been angry at him for so long, that I get it. He should be angry. I've screwed up."

"Bonnie..."

"No. Please listen. The reason I didn't tell him, is not because I'm angry at him. The reason I didn't tell him is because he lied about the reason he missed our daughter's funeral. He didn't tell me for years. When I found out, I realized he wasn't ready to be a father. And by the looks of his reaction, he's still not ready."

"Why didn't he go?"

"He said, he couldn't see her like that. He told me he made a conscious decision not to go, and it had nothing to do with his commander. He chose, Ginny. He looked himself in the mirror, and said to himself, _'I'm not going to my daughter's funeral.'_ Can you believe that?"

"Did he tell you why?"

"Does it matter? He didn't go to his daughters FUNERAL. I dealt with every detail alone. I can remember how I felt every second of every minute of the entire thing. Did create her alone? No. I stopped my life, when we became us. My life became our life. I devoted my time to being his wife for three years. I focused on us. I did all the things, I thought I was supposed to. Moved to Georgia. Stayed alone for a year, when he deployed. An eighteen-year-old wife. Alone."

"Bon, you were married?"

"Yes, Damon and I got married. My mother never knew, still doesn't know. The only person who knew besides our military family, was my grams. My mother, was so angry I chose my child's father over her, that she didn't talk to me, the entire year he was deployed. God that was hard. Let's not forget, when he was injured. The phone call I got, when was he got hurt during deployment, receiving minor burns from an explosion. Not enough to be sent home, just enough to worry me for the remaining four months. I put myself through literal test after test of loneliness and heartache. That was my life as his wife. The first three years of my adulthood. I don't want to count the miscarriage after Baylee. I was only three months along, I couldn't tell him, because I didn't want him to feel the hurt I felt. I became stronger than I ever believed I could be. And I would have done it all again in a heartbeat for him. The one time I needed him, he didn't come, by choice. So, forgive me, me not telling him about Dylan, Was because, I didn't think, he could handle it. I didn't need someone who couldn't be what I needed, when I needed them to be it. Especially, when I was ALWAYS, everything they needed from me and more."

"I get it Bon. I do. You don't deserve any of that. Not just from Damon, but your mom. This is a lot. You've always had to be tugged between them."

"I don't like being lied to." Just then she received a phone call from her fiancé.

 ** _"Hello... yes love... no, I'm sorry I haven't called in a couple of days. Yes. I'm not sure... your coming next week, I know... of course I miss you. I'm not a savage, I've just been very busy... you can't possibly be angry at me! What?... no I'm not. No... No... Don't be that way. Of course I want you to come. No I'm not. No. Stop being accusatory. I'm here with my family and Gin. I've bought your plane ticket and booked your flight... you are joking right?... hello?"_**

"What happened? Was that-"

"Yeah, it was him. He said he's not coming. Something about work. He's pushing his plane ticket back."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"We need to repair you and your sons father."

"No, we don't."

"Bonnie, I hear what you're saying. I do. But I've never seen you look at him, the way you look at your son's father." The doorbell rings downstairs. "Should I go answer it?"

"No. I got it." Bonnie walked downstairs slowly and opened the door. "Stefan, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I heard something, and I was wonderin' how true it was? Do I have a nephew Bird?"

"Yes. Stefan. You do. He's asleep right now."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. He's upstairs, if you want to see him." She walked up the stairs. "Come on, follow me." Stefan followed Bonnie up the stairs down the hall, to her bedroom.

"Hey there Ginny. You look pretty."

"Yeah. Well, thought I might see you at church. But, you stood us up."

"Naw, Damon called me this mornin' said plans were cancelled. I had no idea y'all still went." Stefan looked at Dylan. "Oh my gawd. He's his spittin' image. Holy fuck. He's cute as hell. Look at all that black hair. Reminds me of when D takes leave and let's his hair grow out for a couple weeks. His hair looked like that before he joined the army. Fuck birdie. Why ain't you told us? I'da been a part of my nephew's life. Shit, I'd visit LA for him. And I hate LA."

"Stefan, it's not that simple. Okay. Things got very complicated."

"Birdie, we are family, ain't nothin' ever gone change that. Whether you and D get y'all shit together or not. You still my sister Bird. You still my family. I love you and your momma. And this lil boy, is my blood. I love him too."

"Stefan, I'll be here three more weeks. I'm not opposed to you spending time with your nephew."

"And after that?"

"After that, we go back to LA, with Ginny and my fiancé." Stefan's face went from north to south and he was disappointed.

"Damn bird. Fiancé? That was quick."

"Quick? You just said, you're okay with me and Damon not being together. Beside he got engaged to that psycho woman right after grams' funeral. Stefan, Damon and me... ain't meant to be. We should've always stayed best friends."

"I don't by that horse shit for a minute."

"Where's all the acceptance?"

"He just clung to her. Let's be real Bird, he ain't gone replace you, but he hates being alone."

"Yeah, then she was a woman who went to our church on post. I knew she had eyes for him, but I liked to believe, that women and church didn't look at other women's husbands."

"Well, she changed him a bit. Had him spending all his money recklessly a while. She even hit on me, and Mike. Tries to say, _oh I'm just friendly like that_. Bullshit. That chick is the got damn devil."

"It's his life." She said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh. Bird, I can't handle you right now." He rolled his eyes at her.

She smiled. "Stefan, take Ginny out to a movie or something. She needs to get out of the house." Bonnie said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"I'm staying here with you Bon."

"Sweetie. I didn't come back to mystic Falls to introduce you to my bullshit. Now, I am going to enjoy the afternoon, of peace and quiet. Abby's gone. Dylan's fed. He'll sleep for a couple of hours. Please Gin. Go have some fun. I promise, I'm fine."

"Okay. Fine. But I'm not tying to go to a movie, so... Stefan, you free to hang?"

"I'm actually going to the B.I. in a couple hours."

"Oh."

"But, why not work with me it'll be fun. It's Sunday. Sundays are more laid back."

"Fine." She said happily, but shrugging it off. "I'm going to get dressed."

"I'll be waitin' for ya sweetie. Keep it short and sweet." He laughed. "Literally... short shorts or short skirt."

"Stefan, make sure she has fun okay? She's a good girl."

"I know. First time I spent a night with a girl and all we did was peck on the lips. She's funny." He sighed walking up to Bonnie. He wrapped his long loving arms around her, "Bird, my brother, loves you. That engagement to what witch, was just to satisfy her questions. She was always jealous of you, according to him. She tried to out do you in everything. In fact, she tried recreating his memories with you, by doing those things with him. She's psychotic.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Stefan's waist, "Stefan, mine and Damon's time, came and left. I have a fiancé, he's got that crazy pants woman-"

"And you marrying a man, because you love my brother, and it scares you."

"Stefan that's not-"

"True? Yes, it is. Anybody in Mystic Falls would be. Blind not to think the two of you don't belong together." She pulled away from him.

"Stefan, thanks for always being our biggest fan, but... _two broken people can't fix each other_. We'd never sleep." She laughed.

"Speakin' of sleep, I need to talk to you about his sleep disorder sometime."

"What?"

"Not now, when we can be alone. He came back from his second deployment, and somethin' ain't been right."

"What do you mean, Stef? What's wrong with Doodle?"

"Almost readyyyy." Ginny called out to Stefan.

"Another time Birdie. When we can speak privately okay? He told me not to tell anyone."

"Stef, you can't just unload that on me, and expect me to wait."

"Birdie, trust me, I'll talk to ya." He said with pleading eyes.

"Stef-"

"Okay, I didn't want to take too long, I'm ready." Ginny walked out with skin tight jeans that hugged her hips and slinky white tee, she tied at the belly. And some white flats.

"Hot damn!" Stefan said. "Everything is perfect... except..." he looked down forcing Bonnie to look.

"Oh, boo. You need some genuine, leather boots. No flats."

"I don't have any. And you and I don't wear the same size."

"Hold on, let me check my mommas closet." Bonnie smiled running off. Stefan was stuck there string at her navel.

"Ahem!"

"You put the shirt on, not me!" He laughed. "You never realize, how sexy a woman's belly button is, 'till she covers her whole damn body, except her navel. I don't mean to be rude, or sound rude, but, you have got, one... sexy... belly button. I'ma need to take another tequila shot off you. This time, I may have to..." he whispered in her ear..."dig, a little deeper. Really taste you." Ginny stared at him and smiled.

"You're trouble Stefan Salvatore."

"I mean, depends on how you define trouble."

"One-night stand trouble."

"Do you know, how much can happen in a night?"

"I'm aware. Okay then... as it stands, it won't be just one-night. I mean... I'm not sure a California girl can handle a country boy's sexual appetite. Don't them LA boys hit it and quit it? Country boys don't know the word quit. I'll make you tap out-"

"What are you guys talking about in here."

"Tequila shots." Ginny said,

"I know what tequila shots are." She said smacking her glossed lips. "Here boo. These are perfect." Bonnie handed her a pair of her mom's boots and matching belt, with a designed belt buckle.

"Yup, right there. Wait, let's make it official." He took his hat off and put it on her.

Bonnie smiled at Stefan, shocked. In Mystic Falls, when a man takes his hat off and puts it on a woman, it means he really likes her, it's kind of like he's claiming her. Stefan glanced back at Bonnie and shrugged his shoulders and scrunched up his lips. "Don't look to deep into it, little bird." He laughed. "We should go. I'll talk to ya soon Bird. Not tonight, by any means. Let's go Ginny. After you." He followed her down the stairs, and Bonnie wasn't far behind.

"Hey, Stef." He turned to her.

"Yea Bird?"

"I haven't had a chance to say it, but I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"Helpin' Doodle with the bar. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is more capable of keepin' that bar goin' like you. You know this town and because of it, you are doing it successfully. You were made for that type of business. Besides, I love seein' two out of three of my favorite men doing big things."

"Wait, who's the third man?"

"My lil man, Dylan of course." She smiled hitting his arm.

"I'll take that list." He was just happy that for the time being she forgot she had a fiancé.

"Alright, gone now. Don't bring my best friend back sick again."

"Who lil ole me? Naw." He said opening Ginny's door then winking at Bonnie.

 **..X..**

Mike, Damon, and the woman walked into Damon's place, later that day. "I'm going to shower. I'll be back down, in a couple of hours. Just need to unwind a bit," Mike said.

"Room is at the end of the hall. Bathroom is the second door in the hallway. Towels, is in the hallway, linens next to the bathroom. Make yourself at home Lawless." One of his nicknames for Mike.

"So, are we just going to act like we didn't see your ex at the diner today?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, was she there?" Damon said sarcastically, to the brown haired, brown eyed woman who despised his ex-wife.

"Really Damon? I find it funny you two didn't speak to one another." She had a sweet disposition, but she was a woman with darkness.

"Well, it's no surprise. We don't have much of a relationship right now." He walked to his bathroom and started to pee, without closing the door.

"Disgusting. Why would you not shut the door? Is that something you do with her?"

"Why? Why are you always worried about me and her. You ain't her, so worry about you." He said and pissed her off. After he flushed he toilet and washed his hands he walked to his alcohol, then pulled out a small glass and a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass. "Would you like a glass?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Well, I'm here. Your mother's fiftieth birthday is in a couple of days. Party at this bar, you own, with Stefan?" She shrugged her shoulders shaking her head.

"What's that about? That fuckin' thing you just did with your shoulders and your face. He asked with furrowed brows and an angry face, he drank his bourbon quickly and poured another glass.

"Nothing, accept it's a stupid business decision. I always told you Stefan isn't the ideal business partner. He's got no real-world experience." He hated the way she put Stefan down.

"Stefan knows this town. He knows these people. They love him. No one better to run MY BAR than my brother. People respect him."

"He's a country bumpkin. Damon, he's never left this place. He has no idea how to run a business." He drank his second glass of bourbon.

"What did you call my brother?" Damon's slammed his glass down, in a fury.

"A fucking country bum."

"We don't get along you and me. I remember now. When I told you 'bout my mommas birthday, I didn't invite you, b'cos you don't like it here. You can't stand country folk." He yelled. "You insisted, you've changed. Bit you don't like country people."

"I live in Georgia, Damon."

"By choice? Naw. I met you, when you was married to another man. You moved to Georgia, with him. Now your divorced and I don't know why you stayed. Besides, Georgia and Virginia ain't the same, and you like the city." He walked away from her.

"Come back here. I stayed for you. But you are too blind to see when someone loves you. That girl hurt you so bad, you don't even except my heart when I give it to you on a silver platter." She tried remaining calm. "Bonnie's a terrible person. She broke your heart."

"Y'ont know her. She's still my best friend. We may not be talkin' right now, but don't ever confuse it with her place in my life. She ain't goin' nowhere." And that had to ring even more true now than it ever has, now that he knew she was the mother of his child, or he wasn't sure what to believe, he never allowed her to explain.

"See what I mean? I compete with her, it's sickening." She grabbed him by his arm. "Make love to me. Give me something she can't have."

"What?" His face became covered in surprise.

"Let me give you a baby." She draped her body over his and handed him another drink. "Drink up love."

"Stop." He said pushing her off him, as he drank his third drink in a matter of seconds. "Get off of me Sy. Now!"

"No, let me take the pain away. I promise to make it good." She kneeled and started unbuckling his pants. She became, greedy, and he had drunk so fast, he was light-headed.

"Fuck!" He said as his sight became blurry. He stumbled backwards and she sat him on the couch, and in her way, tried to make him forget about Bonnie.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 10:_

 _Bonnie took her shot and turned seeing Damon and Sybil. Dancing hand in hand. Sybil looked so desperate sometimes. But it wouldn't matter, Damon didn't look at Bonnie. He was so angry, he couldn't face her. She couldn't force it. So, she watched the two of them dance, and look happy. It hurt, it stung. But she needed to see it so she could move past him. She had a fiancé after all, and Damon was a mere distraction. She headed out of the bar to get some air and one of her favorite songs came on. They were keepin' it slow and she didn't have anyone to dance with. She headed out of the door until a large hand reached for hers and pulled her back in with a flirty aggression. Her face lit up at him._

* * *

 ***So, the angst is coming. Now we introduced the other woman in Damon's life, SYBIL. I can't stand her. Lol. Bonnies fiancé hasn't shown up yet, but he will… at the right moment, eventually. Damon is angry about how Bonnie handled the situation with his son, and he's hurt, but in his mind, destructive Damon, is kind of making her feel the repercussions of her actions by hurting her. Is he trying to hurt his son? No. But he's figuring things out. Mike is really going to play an important role, as you'll see now that his character is coming in. He and Ginny's story will take time too. Right now, she is enjoying Stefan. I just like to introduce elements subtly. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is juicy. Almost finished with it. Abby really loves Nik, she made a mistake, and now she is going to be stressed out until she figures things out. AND YES… eventually Bonnie and Damon are going to have an explosive and emotional moment where they finally get honest with one another. I have started writing parts of that confrontation. But it won't be for a little bit. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	10. He Hurts too! Part I

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 10 - He's hurting too! Pt1**

 **R-M**

 **This chapter is divided into two parts, so its not so long! ;) Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Crazy, right? You and short stuff were married. Now, you couldn't even look one another in the eye. I didn't like watching your interaction with each other." Mike said when he had some alone time with Damon. "How do you go from being married... to that? Whatever that was."

"You know the crazy thing, I never signed the divorce papers. She thinks we're divorced, but we ain't."

"Sal, you haven't told her you guys are still married? What kind of horse shit is that?"

"I'on't know. I guess, in the back of my mind, I always bought we'd regret a divorce. I always saw us gettin' back together. Ain't no bad blood between us. I know I didn't want it. She didn't either. She's just stubborn."

"So you're holding her marriage against her will?"

"She don't know, so it ain't hurtin' nobody." Damon's logic was to hold on to whatever he could, of her. "I've been engaged, she's supposedly engaged. Whatever, that means."

Mike laughed. "It means you're a crazy son of a bitch, is what it means. Come on, let's get to Blacksburg. Is Psycho I mean Sy coming?"

"Naw. She's gone stay here. She's tired from her flight."

"You sure that's why she's tired from her short flight? I heard her screamin' all night." He said.

"Well, I wont lie. I puts in work, but she was just puttin' on a show for you."

"Pft! Fuck that. Why would she do that?" Mike said shaking his head laughing.

"Well, maybe she thinks you'll tell Birdie. Don't ask me. I needed that though. After two nights ago, I just don't know where I see my life goin' anymore."

"What happened? You have been funny actin' since I got here yesterday." He looked at Damon, and Sybil walked out of the bedroom.

"Mornin' fellas." She gave Damon the flirty eyes. "Good mornin' baby." She said kissing him. "When are you going to shave this got damned beard? I miss your five am face. This looks dirty and scruffy." She walked around in a little Korean print silk robe and fluffy house shoes.

"Whoah, where'd you get that robe?"

"Your closet. I thought you bought it for me." She said frowning.

"No, it ain't yours, I bought that for Birdie when I was in Korea. I've told you that before. Quit puttin' it on."

"Why do you still have it, then?." She yelled.

"Because I do. Damn. You quit actin' brand new. Damnit, now go take it off. That was a gift for her twentieth birthday. Got damnit, Sy! Stop fuckn' doin' that!" He yelled.

"You hate me. Why do you torture me like this? You keep _her_ things in your home. YOUR HOME! Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"You do. Always hurting my feelings. Damon, am I not, important to you?"

"Baby, your important to me. But I'm not gone argue about things that have nothin' to do with you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his face. Mike turned in irritation.

"I'll be in the truck Sal." He said, knowing how Sy had Damon wrapped around her nasty little fingers.

"I'm right behind you." Damon said.

 _Yeah sure._ Mike thought. As soon as he left out of the front door, Sybil started working her magic.

She took the robe off and stood naked. "Oops, sorry. Here's your precious little robe." She reached out to hand it to him, then dropped it in he trash. "Uh oh."

"Got damnit." Damon said grabbing for the robe, but she pulled his arm out of the trash and put it on her body.

"One kiss before the road. Please. I'll be here all day by myself." He leaned in to give her a peck and she took full advantage landing a wet kiss on him and attacking his body with her own. "Make love to me." He tried fighting her, but she grabbed him by his hair and attacked his mouth. Her naked body was on him and he wouldn't make it out to Mike for another twenty minutes.

 **..x..**

"You know what I find fascinating. This is the second time we've hung out til sun up, and we haven't had sex."

"Why's that funny?" Stefan asked her.

"I mean, back home, if a man spends twenty minutes with you at a party he thinks he's gettin' the panties."

"Well, I could get in your drawers if that's what you want. I just thought maybe, you liked he idea of gettin' to know me. I'm a gentleman. I might, have a way with the ladies, but I ain't a womanizer." He laughed.

"I respect that Stefan, plus... I'm gettin' the hang of this bartending thing. It's pretty fun."

"And, you so damn pretty you clean up on tips." He threw the white towel over his shoulder.

"Four hundred-eighth dollars in an eight hour shift... that's my-" Stefan stops her with a kiss. "Uh, my... my...?" He kisses her again. "Damn."

"I wanna kiss you, without them clothes on." He looked her in her eyes and kept her in a trance. "I mean, I wanna kiss you without the pants on more specifically."

"I knew it, you are trouble." She said playing with her bottom lip with her teeth. She wore her hair down today, and curly hair did something to him.

"I just wanna lick your pussy. You look like you taste fuckin' good." His lack of subtlety made her drop her tips.

"Oh gosh. I'm just not used men sayin' things like that, so randomly." She stooped down to pick up her money and he stopped down and grabbed her hands.

"The bar is locked up. Ain't nobody here but me and you." He stood her up and unbuckled her pants. "You have any objections?"

"I don't. I'm literally... speechless."

"Good." He pulled her pants and panties down and lifted her onto the bar. "Now, I'm going show you a couple things I can do with my tongue, then I'm gone show you how Salvatores take tequila shots."

"Tequila shots?"

"Yeah, I take unique shots of tequila, but you have to be open-minded and willing to let me pour it on various parts of your body."

"Various? As in an area other than my navel?"

He grinned and man-giggled. "Yes... City girl. As in areas other than just your navel. Trust me, you won't be complainin' once I drink it without wasting a drop." He said looking at her cookie.

"Oh fuck!" She said covering her lady bits.

"Yeah." He said in a cocky way. He laid her back and pulled her legs around his neck.

"Holy fuck." Ginny said when she felt his tongue. Stefan went to town on Ginny and she reveled in every place the tequila wound up on her body, that he drank from. All five places.

 **..x..**

"Geez, you know she's like a voodoo witch doctor, right?" Mike looked at Damon as they drove up the highway. Damon looked back, rolling his eyes. Reverting to the road. He ignored Mike, and focused on driving and not fighting about his psychotic on again off again girlfriend.

"You think, because you give me that, _fuck you_ look that I'm going to drop it? What the fuck Sal? Why do you deal with her still? She's not trustworthy, wearing Birdies robe. She's trying to erase her from your life. She's insecure and it's unlikeable. I've been to war with you. I've had your back for the past eight years. I'm being honest, here; I don't trust her. That should mean something to you."

Damon shook his head. "You'd say that, b'cos you want me with Birdie. I get it. I love her too, but fuck, it ain't always worth the fight."

"Got damn. See what I mean? Two days ago, you were tellin' me about how much you missed her and when you saw her, you damn near blew her back out. Now you can't stand her. What he fuck happened?"

"You don't wanna know. She just did somethin' low. Lower than low. I'on't even know her anymore."

"What, is this about, the guy at the diner?"

"She has a son, Lawss."

"Yeah, cute as hell. It must be an amazing experience for her."

"And me?" Damon snapped at Mike.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Point is, she lost a child. Imagine the joy she feels with that little boy. I watched her while she sat across from us at the diner. She was very into every move that kid made. Her attention was on him the entire time. Imagine, how careful, she is with him, because eight years ago, she lost the chance to be a mother. She's going to do what she can to protect him.

"Yeah. She protected him so much she kept him from his father for two got damn years."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Apparently, he's my son!"

"Say what!"

"Yeah. I went to her bedroom the other night, remember how I told you I used to climb into her bedroom? Well, I went up there, one night. Surprised her, and there he was. Black hair blue eyes, caramel skin. Lookin' like me. Just like me. Red cheeks, and all. Then she sang him to sleep, the same way she used sing to me."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Exactly. That's what I said!" Damon yelled enraged.

"Pull over."

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"PULL OVER!" Mike yelled.

"Fine." Damon swerved over quickly and pulled over.

"Get out!" Mike said, opening the door and not even closing it, just getting out angry and furious.

Damon looked confused. He stared at Mike suspiciously then got out of the truck slowly. He knew Mike had a crazy side, just like he did. But Mike didn't get crazy often. He was usually fun loving and happy go lucky. Damon took his time looking at Mike like a crazy man. Then he walked toward him slowly in front of the Chevy truck.

"Uhhh... Lawson, you okay?"

Mike walked in circles rubbing his hand on his face and through his hair. Frustration built up over the years, and somehow the conversation with Damon got to him. He paced for about fifteen seconds, and Damon just stood there, staring. Trying to figure him out. Mike stopped pandering and then looked at Damon, and pulled his right arm back and swung it at Damon's jaw. Striking him across the jaw.

Damon stumbled backwards a bit and grabbed his jaw, trying to catch himself. "Got damnit! The fuck is wrong with you? You wanna got damn fight?" Damon charged back at Mike and tackled him to the ground. "The fuck old man? You got eight years on me, you think I'm gone let you whoop my ass?"

Damon spat out, ready to knock Mike unconscious. Mike stood up and grabbed Damon by his shirt and shook him. "You mean to tell me, you were in the same place as your child, yesterday, and you didn't say a got damn thing to him or his mother? Your ex-wife. Hell, your fucking wife!"

"She kept him from me. What was I supposed to do? _Oh look , I caught you in a lie, but let me embrace it anyway_! Fuck that! Why can't I be angry? Why can't I get mad? I'm a person too. Is it _only_ okay, for her to hate me for what I did? Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Naw they don't. Her keeping him from you, was wrong. But you haven't necessarily made it easy on her, when it comes to leaning on you."

"My chest hurts." Damon almost cried. "Birdie lied to me! She ain't NEVER lied to me, 'til now. She hurt me to my core."

"Fuck Sal. You don't get it. Look at her. She's been through a lot. You fucked up. You did, but you can't expect her to just act like it never happened. Can you blame her? You lied about not going to your daughter's funeral... you allowed her to avoid her pain and not deal with it for three years, while she played your perfect, supportive wife. She held everything in, to be your support system. She put her pain aside, and supported you. She chose you over her family."

"I was her husband!"

"Yeah, so you were supposed to protect her. Not hurt her. She trusted you to be honest."

"I know."

"You lied to her about joining the Army. Changing her life, and how it affected her going to college and starting her life. She put it ALL on hold for you. And supported you. What kind of father, and I'm sorry I'm the one to say it, but you need to hear it, what type of father, just leaves his wife hanging when their child dies? Maybe just maybe... she had this little boy, and wanted to tell you, but didn't want to risk, the idea that you could abandon her again! Because this time you wouldn't just be hurting just her, but you'd be hurting him too. You ever think about that?" Mike yelled, as he and Damon became emotionally charged up. Mike was Bonnie's friend too, and she confided in him when it came to Damon.

Damon didn't think about it in the way Mike put it.

"I'ma piece a shit. I know! But I tried to be better."

"You're not a piece of shit. I know you're a good man, and she's always known. She knew when you didn't realize it. Give her more credit." Mike walked back to the truck. "Now, get your shit together. You've got a son, you need to act like it." He got in the truck and shook out his hand, and his swollen knuckles, looking at them. He hurt it hitting Damon's face. Damon grabbed his jaw, getting back into his truck.

"I can't believe you fuckin' hit me. We good now?" Damon asked.

"Yup." Mike said, putting his seat belt on, and waiting for his best friend to start the truck and drive.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah well, if your father had'a told you, I wouldn't have to. You're better than your mistakes."

Damon rubbed his jaw and started driving. "Sum'ma bitch."

...

When Bonnie woke up the next day, she had woken up to her mother and Nik downstairs. She smelled bacon and eggs and Dylan was peakin' around lying in bed, waiting for Bonnie to wake up. "Hungry baby boy?"

"Num num." he rubbing his eyes while his long black hair fell into his face.

"Maybe nana is right. Maybe we'll trim your hair. Even if I like this little black mop top." She sat up and walked to the bathroom with Dylan, putting him on the little potty, while she sat on the big one. She waited a while to see if he'd go, but he didn't. Then she washed their hands and brushed both of their teeth.

...

"Mornin' momma... Nik ."

"Mornin' baby."

"When did y'all get back?"

"Last night. Kind of early. You were sleeping very hard so we let you two be."

"I was hoping that I could pick your brain about the wedding?"

"Sure Nik, what's up?" Bonnie said putting Dylan into his high chair.

"Coffee, anyone?" Abby asked.

"Yes, love please. You know how I like my coffee. Strong and black with a little sweetness." He said. Bonnie giggled under her breath at the metaphor for coffee and women.

"Momma, I'll take a coffee with some sweet cream please." Bonnie walked to the fridge and grabbed some grapes and blueberries. Then to the fruit bowl on the cabinet for some bananas and oranges. She cut her and Dylan up two bowls of fruit. "Anybody else want fruit?"

"No thank you. Listen, love, I know, you know Abby better than anyone. She says she wants the ceremony to be small and intimate. I think it would be nice to turn it into a small party, kind of like a hoedown."

"That sounds awesome, maybe I can talk Stefan into using the B.I."

"That would be marvelous, love." Nik said to Bonnie.

"Absolutely not. We ain't goin' to the Brandin' Iron Bonnie. It's out of the question." Abby said.

"Why, momma? It's perfect. The scenery, and everything. We'll turn it into a little hoedown and momma, you should wear your wedding dress with cowgirl boots. Me, and Rebekah can wear boots with our bridesmaid's dresses. Why not momma?"

"I just think it's in poor taste, is all." She meant insinuating her and Giuseppe's past.

"Darling, you wanted Bonnie to plan. Leave it to her. She'll do what works for everyone, I'm sure." Nik grabbed Abby from around the waist and pulled her into him. "I want this day to be memorable for us both. A small intimate wedding for you, and a little bigger of a crowd for the reception for us and our families."

"I don't need some big thing."

"You deserve a lovely day. You're going to be picture perfect and I want everyone to see you, and know my beautiful bride." His pouty pink lips spoke low and slow and she watched him as he picked the way he'd use his words to soften her. His lips reached for hers and gave her some soft, lingering kisses. Kiss after kiss, Nik was a very sensual man. Suddenly Ginny's words from the other day popped into Bonnie's head, about her mom and Nik's sex life, and the vision she never wanted became a reality. They had sex. She could tell by the way Nik kissed her mother, then suddenly she reminded of a memory of she and Kol.

 ** _Four and a half years ago..._**

 _Bonnie left Georgia a year ago, after deciding to pursue her dream school at UCLA. She had been taking community college classes for two years in Georgia and found out Damon was headed to Korea a year ago. Bonnie looked through her laptop and began reading old emails from Damon. One with the subject line:_ _ **missin' u**_

 _Dear Birdie,_

 _God, it's been a couple months since you left. Fuck, I'm not the same man without you. My life feels less meaningful. So, while I was out today, everything I saw reminded me of you. I was doing some shopping and you know, Korean clothing stores are different than American. I don't really see much your style here, but I took notice on a silk robe today. Its pink with a little red and blue, and a lotus flower in the frontt. The lotus flower is a symbol of purity and birth. It reminded me of you. How I've watched you grow over the years and how your heart always remained pure. The robe is beautiful. It has black lapels and the back of it has a black_ _ **Double Hee**_ _. Which is the symbol of Husband and Wife. It means harmony between man and woman. It's short. I saw it, and thought of you. I bought it. I wanted to send it to you. But I figured I'd keep it at my place until the day you come home. I'll hold it forever if I have to, but it being here symbolizes, my hope for you coming home. No matter where I am in life, Baby girl, my journey won't be complete I without you. I'm sorry for what I put you through. I guess I'll pay for it, until you come home._

 _I love you Bird, with all my heart,_

 _Doodle._

 _That email was nine months ago. Her eye watered reading it. She wondered when she'd ever see her Korean Robe. She wanted to wear it for him. He'd been in back from Korea a few months, back at his duty station, and since they were separated now, she took his leaving easier. He started dating Sybil a couple months back, Bonnie had no idea it was her. She just heard he was going on dates with other women a couple of months ago. It was heart-breaking to find out, but she tried to remain friendly, because she was in a new place in life. She had been on campus for about six months at this point, when she ran into Kol again._

 _"Bonnie Bennett."_

 _"Wow, Kol Mikaelson. Nice to see you. How, are you?"_

 _"Good, just playing ball. I had no idea you were in LA. WOW. This is probably the single greatest day of my life. So, your guardian, decided to loosen the reigns, I see?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Nothing much. Just, he was so protective of you, he barely let you outta his sight. I'm surprised you're here."_

 _"Well, he and I are separated, so he has no say in what I do?"_

 _"Good. I like to see you, alone for a change. How's campus life?"_

 _"Dorm life sucks. But, I'm rarely there. I always work."_

 _"Where are you working?"_

 _"I work at the campus grille. It's not that great, but I make good tips. They've been fair to me." She smiled with her hair up in a bun and her white tank top on, with an unbuttoned old flannel shirt of Damon's, and some small jean shorts. Kol's eyes wondered her body unabashed._

 _"Well, there's a party tonight. If you want to go with me. Have you been to a college party?"_

 _"No. Pft. I don't know that many people. I spend my Friday and Saturday nights working the grille. My roommate, invited me to some frat party tonight, but..."_

 _"Yeah. It's my fraternity, biannual-fundraiser. Cover is $20 but... you'd be my date."_

 _"No. I shouldn't." She remembered how Damon hated Kol, and maybe it wasn't a good idea. Then again, when he found out about Kol all those years ago, he interfered in his own selfish way._

 _"Princess, I won't bite. You know me. Our families are friends. Come on. Let me introduce you to the college life. I'm a pro, you'll know everyone by the end of the semester." He stood in his work out gear. Sweaty and still managing to be some beautiful, work of art. He had his Nike sweatpants on sort of low, with his hoodie and Nike's. Kol was always wearing the flashiest clothes, even to work out in. She remembers seeing that jogging suit online recently and she wouldn't be surprised if he had it in every color. A small part of her guilty conscious wanted to know what he looked like underneath his clothes. But she remained focused on his flirty eyes and dimples. She caught him looking at her very intensely._

 _"What Kol? Stop staring at me that way."_

 _"Are you wearing a bra?"_

 _"_ _Really? You can tell I'm not? That's why I put this darn flannel on. I need to wash clothes and haven't had time." She laughed._

 _"Here, give me your phone."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just give me your phone." She reached in her back pocket and handed it to him. "I'm going to put my new number in and my address. Come by my house in an hour, and you can do your laundry at my place."_

 _"Let me guess, you don't live in the dorms?" She laughed._

 _"Hell no. I have a condo. Just... make sure to give me an hour to shower. "Bring your stuff by, and after words, you can get ready at my place. I live alone, so no one will be there."_

 _"Fine. I should get back to my room then. I guess I can put studying aside for a night."_

 _"Good that's what I like to hear."_

 _"Well, is this driving distance?"_

 _"You don't have a car?"_

 _"Kol, I just started school this year. I can't afford a car."_

 _"Fine, tell you what, I'm already sweaty. I'll run to the condo. Here's my car keys. It's a black Jag, in the parking lot. I just came to the library to return a book. Cars out front. Now you can't flake out on me."_

 _"Fine."_

 _He left her his car keys and started jogging home._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie drove to his condo, and realized he was a couple miles away from the school. He jogged home like it was nothing she thought, and remembered what a gentleman he'd always been._

 _When she went up to his condo, she knocked nervously on the door with two loads of laundry in bags in her hand. He opened the door, in a towel. Her face showed immediate shock and intimidation._

 _"Sorry, jogging here gave me less time than I thought. Come in." She walked in slowly. Astounded by the way he was living. But he was filthy rich, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised._

 _"Wow, I should've known you'd be living good."_

 _"Make yourself at home I'm going to finish shaving. I still haven't taken my shower. If you need me, I'll be in my bathroom. If you'd like to shower... there's a shower in the second bedroom, which is my study, and towels and whatever else."_

 _"Sure thanks Kol."_

 _Bonnie walked around his condo. Looked at several pictures he had around. Including a picture of him and her at prom. "Wow." She said to herself. She continued looking and eventually remembered she needed to do laundry. She tossed a load in and sat on his couch reading a book while she waited for her load to finish. Kol, stumbled back out an hour later and he was dressed in basketball shorts and nothing else._

 _"You hungry?"_

 _"Um, not really?"_

 _"Maybe a drink?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _He fixed a drink and took it to her. "Here."_

 _"Oh, you meant a drink, drink? I thought you meant sweet tea or water."_

 _"No. try this. It's good."_

 _"What is it? "Pineapple juice, cranberry juice, vodka, and Red Bull." Bonnie sipped it._

 _"Wow, yeah. It's good."_

 _"So, tonight's an all-black party. You have any black?"_

 _"I didn't bring party clothes. Sorry maybe next time." She said, disappointing him._

 _"Really? It would've been nice to introduce you to everyone. I'll tell you what. I won't stay at the party. I'll show my face and disappear."_

 _"No, seriously. I'm fine. If you drop me off at my dorm, I'll just, go finish studying."_

 _"No. If we had time, I'd take you shopping, but...fuck it. Come on. Let's go to the mall."_

 _"Kol, I don't need you to take me shopping. Really I don't like frat parties."_

 _He stood her up and made her finish her drink. "Come on."_

 _Kol took Bonnie shopping and bought her a skin-tight dress and some black ankle boots. Then he took her back to his house where he made her get ready. "I'm going to make you late for your own party."_

 _"Stop it. We'll be fine." He dropped the bag of make up and the ridiculously expensive curling iron he bought her and left her alone for two hours in his bathroom. When she emerged, his jaw dropped. "Holy hell. I never realized you were always covering that up."_

 _Bonnie felt weird. She was in this hot little black dress, and looking like a super model, but she didn't feel like one. She remembered a year ago she was someone's wife, and she looked at her body remembering she was pregnant. She wasn't used to wearing such clothes. The only time she showed skin was when her and Damon went to the beach, or she was in her house with him. Her mother never let her get too crazy with clothes and that always stayed with her. "Whats wrong princess? You look beautiful."_

 _"I just feel weird. I don't feel right wearing this tiny dress and these slutty boots with this make up."_

 _Kol was surprised. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just, thought you needed a break. The studying, the pressure everyone puts on you. I wanted you to just forget it all tonight. After all you only get this experience once. But... I promise I understand. A girl like you was always meant to be good. You can stay here tonight if you want, and I'll cut the party short. I have to show my face, but, I won't stay. I'll come back and if you want, we can just talk or whatever."_

 _"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Just enjoy yourself. I'll show myself out."_

 _"Princess. Stop. Stay here. Make yourself at home. I'll go the party and come back okay? Please don't leave. Stay the night."_

 _Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Okay. But don't leave early for me. I'll probably be sleep when you get back anyways. Just have fun."_

 _He looked at her with a sincere face and smiled. "Be back soon. Call if you need me."_

 _She smiled and walked him to the door and locked it. When she walked around his place, she saw how impossibly clean he was. He had only healthy foods in his place, except one drawer with sweets. She laughed, he had a sweet tooth. She grabbed some chocolate chip cookies and went to his couch and watched some movies. He kept his word, because two hours later, he was back._

 _"Gosh, I really think you should've stayed. I feel awful." He was quiet and smiled. "What?"_

 _"Nothing. I just remembered how we went to your prom four years ago and that night, I wanted to kiss you so bad, and I never did." He said. "I was nervous."_

 _"You... nervous? You're older than me."_

 _"Yeah, but you weren't like other girls."_

 _"Oh. Yeah, well... I had a crazy momma too."_

 _"It wasn't that. I knew how your mom was it didn't bother me. It was Damon. He was always watching us. I knew he was watching that night too. I just think about how much time went by and we never did, really get to that place in our friendship. I respected you and because of that... I never made a move. You were a good girl. Too good for a guy like me."_

 _"Kol, you're sweet, you always have been. I loved that about you. You never pressured me into anything. Your reputation precedes you. You're one of the good guys."_

 _"I should change clothes. I'm going to put on something comfortable. Be back." He said. She sat in some shorts and a t-shirt. When he came back into the room he had on some sweat pants and, nothing else._

 _Baseball did a body good, she thought. She felt horrible though. She just came out of a four-year relationship with her husband, to sitting on the couch of the boy who took her to prom four years ago._

 _He sat by her again. "What are we watching?"_

 _"Cast away. For whatever reason, I just never changed it. It's kind of sad, and I don't know why I watched it." She smiled helplessly. He smiled back and his hand casually landed on the couch behind her shoulders. She looked at him and he kept looking at tv. She leaned into him. Then his arm wrapped around her holding her shoulder. They sat that way for over an hour. Once she yawned, he looked at her asking if she wanted to sleep in his bed and he'd take the couch. She declined. She said she was fine with the couch. It wasn't until his hand landed on her thigh that she made a noise, like a sigh and she got goosebumps._

 _"You cold?"_

 _"No." she said nervously. He smiled and squeezed her thigh. Bonnie laughed. "Sorry. I'm ticklish."_

 _"Oh yeah? Good to know." And it started with a tickle. Next thing you know they were kissing on his couch. The kiss four years in the making. She was pleasantly surprised. He wasn't as intense and passionate as Damon, but it was sweet and soft. Which made her feel like the aggressor, because she crawled over his lap, and began kissing him a little more feverishly. He followed her lead perfectly, because his long arms and hands went to her lower back and held her gently. He hugged her and held her and they made up for that missed kiss four years ago, for a couple hours on his couch that night. They didn't have sex. They just made out like two lost teenagers. Only this time she was twenty-one not seventeen, and he was aware that she was into him now. His soft lips were very giving and she could tell the way he kissed, he was probably a tender lover. But she wouldn't discover that tonight. Tonight, she got her prom kiss, the one from her date, that she hoped for that night on the porch before her mother flickered the porch light._

 **Present Time...**

"So, you agree with me Bonnie? Intimate vowel exchange and big country reception " Nik said. He shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I do. Momma, just think about it, you have less than three weeks." Bonnie grabbed her plate, which Nik handed her, winking at her for helping with Abby. Then she ate and fed her son some of her food along with their fruit.

Abby and Nik kept flirting quietly at the table. Her mom truly looked happy, and she knew whatever happened with G, had to be a mistake, because Abby looked happy with Nik. She's never seen Abby look that happy wth any man. Not even her father. How could she have cheated on him, with G? It must be some bad habit, which made her think of Damon, and how easy it was to go back to Damon. Was Damon a bad habit? Was it a mistake every time she went back to him? Were she and Doodle, Abby and G? Her fear was becoming her mother and G, because in her mind, Abby and G were a painful reminder of selfishness. She didn't want her and Damon to be selfish.

* * *

 **So this was an intro to Bonnie and Kol... But this chapter is mainly about how Damon is really hurt behind Bonnies actions. This next part is going to be uploaded with this one. I just want to point out neither Bonnie or Damon are perfect, which is what the story is about. How much they had to grow up without each other. I have chapter 11 written but, since Ive uploaded this is two parts. I'm just uploading chapter ten today. Thanks for reading**


	11. He Hurts Too! Part II

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 10 - He's hurting too! Pt 2**

 **R-M**

 **Please Enjoy the Second part of Chapter 10!**

* * *

"Momma, I'm going for a jog. I'll be back in an hour."

"K, baby. Where's Dimitri?"

"Taken his afternoon nap."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Bonnie put her wireless head phones in and started her music. Her feet hit the pavement and things felt good again. She felt the wind in her hair and the impact of her feet on the street gravel and she was good. Step, by step, she was running off her stress. Whew. Every breath was a problem being absolved. Damon knew about Dylan and she had no secrets from him anymore. Not that she could remember now. She was letting the feeling of weightlessness guide her and she became the wind as she ran. She got to the park that was her half way point and drank some water from the water fountain. Her music still playing, she stood back and turned to be startled by a devilish woman, who was at the park for God knows what reason.

"Sybil... what a surprise." She said trying to remain friendly.

"Bonnie. Yes. Indeed. Look at you running." She said almost crassly. Sybil was a very subtle-toned bitch with Bonnie. "I'm just glad I never had to break a sweat running. My bodies always been naturally, slim. But not that you're not, you just like getting a little too muscular for me."

"Well I'm a physical therapist and I like to stay in good shape, I work with athletes, so it goes with the territory. But I mean, skin and bones suits you."

"Listen, we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I just want to apologize for-"

"Pretending to be my friend and mentor at church in Georgia, then moving onto my husband the second we separated? Not being a good friend or the phony facade you put on to use me to get to him?"

"It wasn't like that?"

"Then what was it Sybil? I was a young woman. You've had like ten years on me. You acted as if you were my friend. I thought you were mentoring me, at church for heaven's sake. You were married to someone else before. You had a husband and you had to go and infiltrate my broken situation while me and my husband were taking some time apart."

"Time apart means exploring what's out there and seeing if what you want to go back to is worth going back to-"

"Don't talk to me about relationships. You cheated on your husband with other soldiers in the congregation, I found out later. Why did you go to church... to prey on men? Or people in marriages that were having troubles? You were a marriage mentor. Little did I know, you were using that to scheme on broken or damaged marriages."

"You love who you love, Bonnie. I can't help it that he loves me? Or that he doesn't want a life with you that you once had. Maybe if when your child passed, you focused on your husband instead of forcing your grievances on him, he wouldn't have felt so alone. You know, he took it hard too. He misses his child. Your job, should've been to hurry up and try having another baby. You were so focused on what you were feeling, you didn't stop and ask how he was feeling. You were selfish, Bonnie. Thinking you were the only one hurting when you lost your child."

"Don't EVER, mention my daughter, and my marriage to me, again."

"Oh calm down. So dramatic, he doesn't need that in his life. You're a little girl Bonnie. Men need women, not girls. But let me say, we talked last night, and I'm going to give him the baby he's always wanted. So, you couldn't do it, but I will. And I'll give him the attention you couldn't. I love him the way he deserves. Before you know it you'll be such a distant memory, he won't remember the memories he shared with you. I mean just this morning, I was wearing your robe, and he asked me to get rid of it."

"What?" Bonnie was fuming. But she had no intention on letting this woman believe she was getting her.

"Yeah, that ugly Korean Robe. It's in the trash."

"You were wearing my robe? Something is wrong with you, you're demented."

"No, I just don't care about what you and Damon had."

"We have no reason to be standing here talking. I don't like you, you don't like me. But make sure the man you set your sights on, isn't still declaring love for the woman, you're trying to convince yourself he no longer loves. Because let's get one thing correct, you'll never be me. If you were he would've married you by now." Bonnie put her headphones back on, and bit back her fury. She wanted to drag Sybil up and down that park. She wanted to bash her face into the concrete. Instead she walked away like the bigger person. She had a son to think about, and she knew Sybil was instigating something. She knew Sybil wanted to start a fight with her, so she run back and tell Damon. Bonnie didn't give her the satisfaction.

But as she ran, and as her feet hit the pavement, anger flooded her face and her entire being. She ran faster than she'd ever run, until she made it back to the house. There was a note from Abby on the fridge, they took Dylan to get frozen yogurt. Bonnie's over heated body stripped as she walked up the stairs headed to the bathroom. The second she turned the cold water in she broke down crying, her body gave out when her knees buckled and she sat on the floor of the shower feeling betrayed.

How could Damon confide in Sybil about Baylee? How could he ask that psychotic women to be the mother his child? How could he trash her robe? The robe, that gave them both hope. After everything she'd been through with Damon, how could he blame her for so much? Because she withheld Dylan, that can't be enough to solicit this much anger from Damon. She sat in the shower sobbing. All the words from Sybil's mouth hit Bonnie's brain like a truck and she cried, because no one was home to hear her. She hated when people heard her cry. But she was human. She may have put on a big front. She may have been strong in front of the world, but she had feelings, and she was so I tuned with her emotions, that she let it out with the water, and once she was done, the pain would wash down the drain, until the water cut off. Then she'd snap out of it, and put on the strong front again.

 **..x..**

Bonnie found out about Lilie's fiftieth birthday party at the last minute from Stefan. She wasn't going to go, but she thought she'd support Ginny on her first big bartending night. Abby and Nik went for a little while. Because Bonnie could only handle Dylan being with a sitter for a couple of hours. The two of them stayed to themselves most of the night, which Bonnie thought was smart. They looked like two love birds, as did Lily and G, and it was kind of better than Bonnie thought it would be. Abby and G seemed to have moved on from each other, and it came out to seem that, they made a singular mistake four months ago,.

Bonnie walked through the crowd and didn't look too far ahead into the people faces, she knew she didn't need to see Damon and Sybil being in love and annoying. She told herself she was over him, but the minute she saw him standing with her near the tables, she felt an ache in her chest. It didn't matter that she was there in her cut offs with her favorite pair of dancing boots, or that she wore a cute frilly white top that fell off her shoulders and accented her beautiful neckline and collar bone. Who cares that her short haircut brought out her face, and her little shorts showed amazing legs. She looked cuter than all the women in there. Even Sybil with her flighty behaviors and tiny black dress. Bonnie turned her face away from them and looked off into the crowd.

Abby walked up to Bonnie. "Were gone leave baby okay. It's been a couple of hours and I want to get back to my grand baby. Enjoy yourself." She kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"We've got Dylan so, no rush back." Nik said. "Seriously, enjoy yourself." He said trying to show some support.

"Thanks. I'm sure I won't be out too long tonight." She waived them off. As they headed out she headed to the bar. The music was getting good so, she got herself to Ginny with a twenty spot... "Bartender, I need three of my favorite men and a splash of lemonade with some limes."

"Hey babe. You can't be serious, right? We aren't doing ménage à trois tonight. Not if I can't be out there to spot you." Ginny said.

"Babe. I'm good I need to enjoy myself."

"No, I've seen you, and how you get when you're sandwiched between your three favorite late night men. No way. I'm sorry." Ginny turned to help another customer.

"Bird, what's goin' on baby girl?" Stefan said.

"Ooh, you called me baby girl, better watch out, Damon might hear you... oh wait. He don't give a shit." Stefan looked at her and frowned.

"You know that ain't true, now, tell me... What's wrong?"

"Nothin' just wanted my favorite bartender to make my favorite drink, and she refused."

"Tell me what's in it, I gotchu." Stefan said.

"Aww thanks Stef. It's umm, Jim, James, Jack and lemonade with some limes."

"Shit, Bird. You gone tear up the dance floor?"

"You know it. Here a step there a step, everywhere a step step." She laughed.

"Alright. Here ya go baby girl." He kept calling her by Damon's nickname for her. She grabbed her drink and sipped it for ten seconds, then when he disappeared she drank it. Then she waited until Ginny came back and ordered a straight Jack.

"So, what's got you in a drinking mood?"

"Nothing. I just want to dance." Bonnie said. She grabbed her whiskey and sipped it. Then she walked out to the floor and started doing the dances with the crowd. She stepped her way around the floor making sure she was enjoying herself. Before you knew it, she had forgotten about Damon. Every time she changed direction in the dance she focused on her feet and was stepping with her boots like she was the only one on the floor. It was hard for anyone to not notice her, as she came alive on the dance floor. The music slowed down slightly, and when she saw everyone couple up, she headed off the dance floor and bumped into Damon and Sybil as she was exiting. They were coming on the dance floor.

"Oops. Sorry- oh." She said. Damon looked at her coldly. She wasn't used to the cold shoulder from him. But she'd take it. She didn't care anymore. Whatever it took to make her stop loving him, she'd take it. She walked off and heard Sybil giggling.

She walked back towards the bar and sat down. She sat in front of Ginny who watched her and what happened. "You okay babe?"

"Pft. Yes, just danced my drank off."

"Drank?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, my country startin' to surface. Can I get a shot of Jack?"

"Comin' up."

Bonnie took her shot and turned seeing Damon and Sybil. Dancing hand in hand. Sybil looked so desperate sometimes. But it wouldn't matter, Damon didn't look at Bonnie. He was so angry, he couldn't face her. She couldn't force it. So she watched the two of them dance, and look happy. It hurt, it stung. But she needed to see it so she could move past him. She had a fiancé after all, and Damon was a mere distraction. She headed out of the bar to get some air and one of her favorite songs came on. They were keepin' it slow and she didn't have anyone to dance with. She headed out of the door until a hand reached for hers and pulled her back in with a flirty aggression. Her face lit up at him.

"May I have this dance?"

"Mikey. I thought maybe you left."

"No. I came separately. I didn't want to sit in the truck with her."

"I don't blame you. She's an evil bitch." Bonnie said laughing.

"She's definitely an evil something. I like this song, let's go dance?"

"I love this song." She said and started singing it as Mike lead her out to the floor. "I haven't heard country music in years."

Mike took a big chance taking his best girl out to the dance floor, but he didn't care. He didn't agree with how Damon reacted to his son. He and Bonnie walk out to the dance floor locking fingers of one of their hands and Mike takes them to a quieter side of the dance floor, turns her to him and pulls her in close.

Bonnie got sentimental. "This is me and Doodle's song. He used to sing this with me back in Georgia."

"Let me go getem' and make him sing it again." Mike said making her laugh.

"No. Trouble maker. He's where he wants to be. Let him, be happy." She said.

"He's happiest, with you."

"I messed up Mike, Big time. An d I don't know if I can ever fix it." Bonnie's eyes watered remembering Damon, and Mike did the only thing he could do at the moment to cheer her up. He started singing the song to her.

 ** _Yeah baby, this is how we roll,_** ** _We rollin in to town,_**

 ** _With nothing else to do we take another lap around_**

 ** _Yeah, holler at your boy if you need a ride_**

 ** _If you roll with me, yeah, you know we rollin' high_**

 ** _Up on them 37 Nittos, windows tinted hard to see though_**

 ** _How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat, oh_**

 ** _Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw_**

 ** _This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though_**

 ** _This is how we roll..._**

Mike started turning her and laughing as they sang. Bonnie's laughter was contagious and her smile was captivating. Especially with her hair cut short. Her whole face just stood out. Ginny watched Mike as he made Bonnie smile.

"That guy lookin' for a fight with Damon?" Ginny asked Stefan.

"Who Mike? Naw. He's probably the only man beside me who Damon will let dance with her. Besides, Mike don't like Sybil. Damon knows it, so bringing her around hits a sore spot for a few people."

"Yeah, well, I just don't want Damon and Bonnie fighting. Look I get it, he screwed up. But I just think if they could talk about it, they could resolve their issues. It's all miscommunication. I'm sure, _he's hurt too_!" Ginny said.

"Well, the problem with D and Bird, is they fell in love young, and when they were growing up, they just didn't know how to grow together, and both have what they wanted. When they separated, they each felt betrayed by each other, and they are angry at each other."

"Well, she has a fiancé, and unless they get it together before he gets here next week... they may never get it together, and I want my Godson to be in the best possible situation."

"You mean, you don't hate my brother?"

"No. the past week and a half I've learned a lot about the two of them. I finally feel as though I get to see the real Bonnie. And it's been since she's been around him. I've never seen her so emotional and open. She's always been a nine to five girl and I could only loosen her up when I got her drunk. But now, she's in her element. She's happy. I mean, you can't see it on the surface, but I can see the changes in her."

 **...**

Bonnie and Mike keep dancing and smiling. Damon finally spots Bonnie and can't stop looking at her. "What are you looking at?" Sybil asks him.

"Nothing, just looking at all of the people who came out to Lily's birthday."

"You're mother is a lost cause, ya know? She left her husband once, shell do it again. Women like that... like your mother, and Bonnie, they don't know how to deal with life when it gets tough. Bonnie left you, Damon. Your mother left you, Damon. But me. I stuck around. I stayed in Georgia for you." He was listening to her, but beyond her was where his eyes kept going. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face to hers. "Look at me."

"Damn woman. The hell is wrong with you?"

"You're watching her. I can feel it. You have a certain intensity in your face when you see her smiling with someone else." He looked at her wondering why she'd notice such a thing. "I remember in Georgia, you watched her so carefully. Any man walked up to her, you swore he was trying to woo her away. You watched carefully. This look came upon your face, of intense devotion." Sybil looked up at Damon. "Question is... When are you going to look at me that way?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"Sure. It's simple, you are insecure. But she's a girl, you need a woman like me." He could barely hear Sybil when Bonnie was present. He didn't want to be rude so tried to get away from the hard thoughts.

"Sy, let's go get some fresh air. I need some air." She grabbed him by the hand and lead him out of the building.

 **...**

"Ya know, his night turned out to be good after all. I didn't plan to stay this long but, you showed up." They sat at the bar. "Ginny, this is Mike, Mike Ginny. I know you met yesterday, but under the circumstances... it was tense."

"Yeah, your friend, chewed my head off." He said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"I'll take two Corona's and for the lady?"

"Oh, I'm done, I'm leaving soon."

"What?" Ginny asked. "This ain't because of Damon and his girlfriend, is it?"

"Oh no. I didn't intend to stay. I wanted to support you and you've got Stefan, so... you're doing great!"

"Bon, please stay. Please? For me?" Ginny batted her lashes.

"Yeah, how can you say no to that pretty face?" Mike said, making Stefan take a second glance.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I don't want drama or trouble, and I don't want to talk about the elephant in the room. I'm just here to dance."

"And drink. Here." Ginny gave her another Lynchburg Lemonade.

"You just want my tips." Bonnie said.

"Well you are a good tipper."

"So, Ginny if you're from LA, why are you workin' on vacay?"

"It's fun and Stefan is the best boss I've ever had." She looks at him and smiles and he winks at her. Bonnie catches it, but decides it's time to two step again, the music picked back up. Mike looked at Bonnie and pulled her to the side a bit.

"Why, huh? Why did you keep his own son from him? It was wrong."

"Mike, I'm not going to-"

"No, yes you are gonna listen. I don't give a shit, what you two have been through. You're both better than this bullshit. What happened that you just, fell apart?"

"Mike, Damon knows. He's not stupid."

"But you, can't keep a man from his child. If you told him about his son, and he still chose to mess up again, then... you have a right to keep him from him. But he didn't even know. His heart is broken Bird. He's shattered. I've never seen him, the way I saw him today. You need to be easy on him, because, men don't always express feelings the way women do. It's harder for us. Damon is no exception. He's hurt too."

"I know, I was wrong, which is why I told him."

"I just don't get it, I talk to him, he misses you. I talk to you, you miss him... yet we ended up here. Why can't you two talk to each other?"

"I don't know. He has a way of making me forget I'm angry with him, and then I get trapped in the bubble of love with him, and we're in love again. It ain't right, because then I feel as if, I'm not allowed to hurt anymore. And my feelings get ignored."

"He cares about your feelings. Nothing means more to Sal than you."

Bonnie looked out to the dance floor and didn't see him. "Well, it don't matter no more. He's moved on and so have I." She became emotional again, but wouldn't let herself cry.

"The two of you are so stubborn. I just want to slap you both." He wiped her tears and handed her a water with Lemon.

"Oh, God, remember this song... years ago. I loved this song. Doodle used to always make me dance to it, and he'd watch me."

"Honky Tonk Badonkadonk. This song is cheesy as hell." Mike said.

"Which is why I love it."

"Oh Bird, this is your song from back in the day, let's go!" Stefan ran to her excitedly. "You got the bar Ginny?"

"Yup."

"Bird... come on, get your cakes up and let's go shake a tail feather." He grabs her by the hands and she trails behind him holding his hands until they hit the center of the dance floor.

 **Honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm make you want to swing along...  
**

They sang and stepped out in the floor, as Damon and Sybil walked back in. He remembered how much she loved the song back in the day and watchin' her and Stefan dance together made him remember the good ole days. He walked to the dance floor and smiled watching them laugh and sing. Bonnie looked up and saw him, and at the moment said **_fuck it all_** _._ She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out on the dance floor with her and Stefan and they all stepped out to the song. She laughed when Damon tried to keep up, he was too busy watching her behind. He forgot Sybil was there for a minute. Bonnie hip bumped him and he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Not because he looks at her so much as his wife, but for a moment she was the sixteen year old girl he used to dance with at all of the town functions. She was his _best friend_ again. He put his hat on her and kissed her cheek. Stefan was following Bonnie's movements and he made his brother do the dance with out holding Bonnie's hips. They enjoyed themselves. They were kids again. They sang the lyrics and continued dancing to one of Bonnie favorite songs from childhood.

 _ **Band shuts down at two but we're hanging out 'til three  
We hate to see her go but love to watch her leave with that**_

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm and twirled her to Stefan, and Stefan twirled her back into him then back to Damon, and Damon twirled her and dipped her and they acted like no one was there but the three of them.

Mike and Ginny watched smiling. "I feel left out. Come on, dance?"

"I can't I'm manning the bar." He jumped behind the bar. "Problem solved." He danced with Ginny and partook in the enjoyment of a moment that everyone in the building seemed to be a part of. Except a few people. As the song ended, Bonnie and Damon held each other for a moment when the music went slower. They made eye contact of a longing nature, and Damon caught Sybil out of the corner of his eye. He held her for a few more seconds, and didn't want to let her go. But he had to. She smiled and let him go, and just like the first time he deployed, she let his hand go, fingertip by everlasting fingertip, and followed Stefan back to the bar, so Damon could go back to his date.

Damon stood there feeling horrible. He knew who she was on the inside. He knew why she did what she did, but he was hurt too. Damon has feelings and Damon is human. All he's ever known how to do is love Bonnie. His driving force in life was loving Bonnie. He watched her walk away and he turned to one angry woman. "Not tonight. It's Lily's birthday." He grabbed her by the hand and they started to dance to the slow song. His sweaty head was airing out now, because his favorite girl had his hat on. His favorite hat, to be exact. Bonnie walked back to the bar and sat.

Ginny and Mike wrapped up dancing and Stefan was back behind the bar. "City girl, why don't you take a break and go hang with Birdie a bit. I'm good. I needed that."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I got this."

"Okay, thanks Sugar."

"Sugar?" Bonnie said to herself. Stefan put his hat on Ginny, and smacked her butt as she walked away.

He caught Mikes glance. "Oh. I see. Touché Baby Sal." Mike laughed and ordered more beers and talked to Stefan a while.

"Let's go break your bull ridin' Cherry, Gin. Stef, hand her two shots of tequila. Not Salvatore tequila shots either. Just regular tequila shots." She narrowed her drunken eyes at him.

"Coming up. Alright. Let's all just take a moment to take some shots with Ginny. Double shots on the house for the group." Stefan said.

"Wait, let's get Sal in on this." Mike said. "Sal, SAL!" He got his attentions, and waived him down. Damon walked with Sybil to the group. "Round of shots for the group."

"No thanks." Sybil said. "I don't want any."

"Come on Sy. It's a group effort. Let's all do this... no drama." Mike said.

"Come on baby. One shot ain't gone kill ya?" Damon said.

"Were doin' doubles. Ginny's ridin' the beast." Bonnie said.

"Did you just say, ridin' the beast?"

"Yeah why?"

"You didn't say riding. I see the city is finally wearin' off ya?" Damon said. "What's in your glass?"

"My drank."

"Whatcha wearin' on your tail?"

"My britches."

"Where's Ginny headed after we take these shots?"

"That there beast."

"We was out there in the dance floor doin' what?"

"Shakin' a tail feather." He laughed.

"Well alright. 'Bout damn time."

"Yeah, now let's stop shootin' the shit and take these dranks to the head."

"You two understand we all know your exaggerating the stupid country thing, right? Country people don't talk like that." Mike said.

"Inside joke with birdie and me." Damon looked at Sybil. "Ready, baby girl?" The words made Bonnie stop smiling.

She looked at him crazy and so did Stefan. "What did you just say?" Bonnie asked him.

"What?"

"You just called her, _baby girl._ "

"I didn't, I said baby."

"No, you didn't, but it's okay." Bonnie said. "Let's just, getter done."

"Bottoms up." Stefan said. Everyone took their shots and headed to the beast.

"Come on Ginny. Now... I'm gone spin you ten times before you get in. Once you're on your tenth spin, walk to the beast right away and hop on. Let's see if you can stay on the whole time." Bonnie began spinning Ginny.

Everyone counted..."One...two...three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten!" Ginny fumbled towards the bull and lost her footing after those two shots. She fell on the Matt before getting to the bull. Stefan helped her up and helped her on the bull.

"Come on Ginny. Pop that cherry, baby!" Bonnie screamed and everyone started cheering for her. Everyone cheered for Ginny while she held on for dear life. "Oh God. No! Poor girl." Bonnie laughed.

"She doesn't stand a chance, do she?" Stefan asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Bonnie said. It they kept cheering for her. Two seconds later she was face first on the cushioned mat.

"Great try Gin." She got up and held her stomach. Walked off the mat and towards the group.

"You all set me up. Haha. My cherry's popped. Am I initiated in this crazy gang now or what?"

"I guess," Damon said shruggin' his shoulders and smiling, the tapping her on the shoulder with a soft punch.

"Bon, when this night is over, I'm not leavin' Abby's house for two days."

"Yeah... you're gone need the rest."

"Well, umm, were gone take off now. Sy is tired and I should get her back." Everyone knew it was a lie. she wasn't tired. She was jealous and hated sharing him with his family. Bonnie looked at them quickly and then nodded her head. She allowed them a chance to say by to the group while he went to the bathroom. "Lawss. Here's a key. Have fun tonight."

"Okay man. See you, probably in the mornin' I'm guessin' I don't need to hear anymore hollerin' tonight."

"You gone leave Lily's party, we haven't even sang happy birthday!" Stefan said.

"His mother missed so many of his birthdays I'm sure she can handle Damon leaving early. Hell, at least he came." Sybil said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Say will you excuse me a minute. I'll meet you at the truck."

"Of course, baby. Don't keep me waiting too long." She kissed him aggressively and headed out of the bar. He ran to catch up to Bonnie at the bathroom. "Birdie?"

She turned to him. "Hey."

"Uhh, I just thought, maybe..." he fumbled unable to find the right words. He couldn't even say what he wanted, because the sentence had never been formed to leave his lips. He was nervous and anxious. His sweaty hands fidgeted in his pockets.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

"Yeah, if you'll let me."

"Of course I will, Damon. I'm here for almost two and a half more weeks. Let me know when you're ready. Just so you know, I'm goin' back to LA, after the wedding. So, the sooner you meet him, the more time you'll get to spend with him before we leave."

His face was sad, but hopeful. "Of course. Maybe I can come by tomorrow."

"Fine, but, I don't want that woman comin' with you. Maybe seems cruel of me, but, I just don't think she should be involved in this situation. At least not right now."

"Of course, not. I wouldn't think of it."

She nodded her head. "Okay. We'll see you tomorrow. Just call my phone." She turned to go to the bathroom.

He grabbed her by her arm. "Hey..." she turned to him. "If I called her baby girl, I didn't mean to. I ain't never thought of her in that way. I ain't never called her that before either. I think it was a combination of seein' you and everything that lead to that moment. That's always been my special nickname for you only."

"I believe you, Damon. I mean, it did hurt me. It crushed me. But I won't try to stop you from bein' happy."

"Right. Well, umm." He hesitated.

"Oh, hey, your hat." She went to take it off and give it to him.

"Naw, I'll get it tomorrow. It always looks better on you anyway."

"Okay." She grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. For the record, you should sing to your momma. Don't leave until after happy birthday. I know your momma hurt you, but, you only get one, and if I've learned anything, even when a parent is absentee a lot... once they're gone, they're gone. You ain't never gonna get 'em back. You will miss them like crazy. Hopefully you reconsider leaving."

"Maybe I will."

"Okay, well, if I don't see you when I'm done then I'll see you tomorrow. Night Doodle."

He smiled, "Doodle? Hmmm."

Bonnie eyes watered. "You'll always be Doodle to me." He could tell she was getting emotional, which always made him emotional.

"Night little bird." She smiled and walked in to the bathroom and wiped the tears before her face could even think to turn red. All that mattered was Dylan, will finally meet his daddy. That's all she could focus on, and for that, she was happy.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 11:_

 _Her chest sank in again, hearing the words as they left his lips. She just held it all in. And a part of him wanted to see her react, feel, be hurt, say some words in anger, cry... he wanted to feel as though he meant something to her. But she didn't show it. She just concealed it. Selfishly._

* * *

 **They really love each other in this story. But, now there are things in the way of that. There is a little drama and Bonnies fiancé hasn't even showed up yet. Feel free to drop your thoughts.**

 **Song Credits:**

 **Trace Adkins/Honky Tonk Badankadonk**

 **Florida Georgia Line/This is how we roll (Dedicated to skb13)**


	12. Words Unspoken

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 11 - Words Unspoken**

 **R-M**

 **REPOST: Sorry posted the unedited one earlier.**

 **A/N:** **Quick note, thanks for all of you who follow, favorite and review. I want to say I appreciate and all reviews. I am in no way offended by any opinions in the review section.** **Thanks for being honest, I respect everyone's opinion. Bonnie's purpose for not telling Damon, was because, after three years of being his support system, she found out he lied about not going to his daughter's funeral. He made her feel abandoned, and because of his poor decision, she felt that not telling him about his son initially, was to protect herself and her son. She didn't think Damon was ready to be a father, because of the poor choice he made and how long he chose to lie about it to her. She gave up everything to be with him, so when he lied, about something so important, it hurt her to her core. It was Damon being selfish. Which is why she reacted selfishly to telling him about his son. The main problem you will notice, is Damon and Bonnie hate hurting each other, so instead of telling the each other things, they tend to shut down to avoid conflict with each other. They haven't had their emotional moment yet, but it's coming soon. And I just want to say, in this story, they both have faults. Thanks for sticking with me. Please enjoy this story. Also, Thanks for taking time to review your thoughts and concerns, I appreciate it.**

* * *

"I would love pink roses. I think there's a subtle beauty with pink." Abby said.

"Besides, pink looks beautiful against your skin love, it's fitting." Nik said, kissing her upper shoulder. Abby smiled into his kisses and turned to him as their lips met at the top of her shoulder.

"You look amazing against my skin. I love the way you say those things." Abby smiles, and Nik grabs her by her hand and twirls her, before pulling her into him and swaying side to side. "There's no music playing. What are you trying to do here... woo me?"

"I've got you. It took me years to woo you. Now, I just want to romance you. I'd love to make love to you, just right here..."

"Oh no-"

"I know. Kitchen Table, of the home your daughter and her son eat on. But, Abigail, I was thinking, why keep this house? Bonnie's gone, Sheila's no longer here, Bonnie's father, is passed... this house holds memories that you won't be able to move past unless we sell it."

"What?!"

"Just hear me out, your moving in with me. We can sell the place, and you can keep the money and put away for Dylan, or give the money Bonnie. I don't know. I'll take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of."

"But as your husband, I'm going to take care of you. I love you Abigail. No other person on this earth can convince me, that you don't deserve the best." Abby, looked at Nik and frowned.

"I've had this house for over twenty years. I can't just, I mean... it wouldn't feel right."

"Darling, it's something to think about. Okay. We should be able to start our lives together and move forward. You've held onto the memories for years which is fine. You can still hold onto them, it's the stress of walking past every room every day, where someone who used to live there has either passed on or moved on. You should be able to live every day without objectifying yourself to the sadness."

"It's something to think about. I'd have to talk to Bonnie. It's her childhood home. Her comfort too, not just mine. It's all she knows, and what she comes home too whenever she needs to." Abby became emotional. She had so much with her home, that involved a lot of love as well as a lot of pain. She knew Nik had some merit to his words, but it would take a lot more convincing than that. "So, uhh, we goin' with pink roses, right?"

"Were going with whatever you want darling. But pink looks beautiful with your skin and I love how your cheeks turn pink whenever I... kiss you here." He kissed her neck. "Or here." He kissed her jawline. "Or here," he kissed behind her ear. Then his lips met hers, and she was lost in the love her showered her with.

 **..x..**

Ginny woke up in the bed she didn't remember falling asleep in. She looked under the blankets and her bra was gone. "Crap." The memories of last nights are coming back slowly, and the body next to her was nuzzled into her back and his arm was wrapped around her. She was afraid to turn around but, the arm of said man pulled her back into him and cuddled her from behind.

She laid back down and grew worried, having not seen his face. She remembers dancing and flirting with both Stefan and Mike the night before. But most things were blurry after her double shot of tequila, and bull ride. All she knows is she took more shots and danced more, and bartended some more.

Her breathing was changing as if she was getting nervous. His hand crept down to her thighs and one by one his fingers worked their way between the highest part of her thigh, to the nook of her warmth.

"Ummm..."

"Shhh." His hand snaked in some more. She tried tightening her highs, but his fingers found their way inside of her Calvin Klein panties.

She grabbed his wrist making him laugh.

"Relax city girl... just scarin' ya."

"Oh Stefan. I wasn't sure."

"Really, thought you came to bed with someone else?" He turned her over. "I'm a little disappointed you don't remember our night. You really can't handle your liquor, can you?"

He looked her in the eye. "Listen, I remember, I just... it was dark, and some colors may have been floating around the darkness, as well as we may have made love on a floating carpet, in the clouds." She said laughing.

"Damn, girl... you was drunk." He laughed, then she laughed... "I mean, I can't bring the floating carpet back, but I can definitely make you scream my name again." He worked on her neck and down her body her chest. "I'm sorry. I left you some hickies... Salvatore tequila shots tend to... leave marks."

Ginny thought to stop him. She thought, if she got up, she could get dressed and call Bonnie, but she didn't. She wanted his mouth on her, and his body on her. She felt his beautifully sculpted body against hers. He was hard. From his chest to his legs. "Country does a body good, I guess."

"Hell yeah girl, I deal with horses and cows all got damn day, running around with them, and handling them. Then I walk, according to that stupid fit bit my brother gave me, I walk over thirty thousand steps a day sometimes forty thousand. So yeah... oh let's not forget I ride bulls sometimes. Real ones, not like the one you fell off of!" He laughed.

"Hey, shut up. You guys tricked me with those tequila shots and spun me around ten times. I'd say I did pretty good." She smiled.

"Yeah, if pretty good actually meant pretty bad." He laughed, making her laugh again. But Ginny quickly silenced, when Stefan eased her legs opened and entered her.

"Oh wow." She moaned as her head fell back. Her eyes squeezed shut as he worked her body. He hovered over her, striking her with his member and watching her feel him inside of her. Every subtle thrust forced her body to adjust to him, and he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her face to his.

"You like that, City girl? Huh?" He thrusted again making her moan. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to keep going. Don't stop, you feel... oh god." His thrusts were slow, but deep, and her legs happily wrapped around his waist. He kept her face pulled into him, kissing her, and her fingers tickled his sides as she clutched his ribs. Every thrust made her squeeze, and he was into the way her body reacted to him. His legs bent under underneath her thighs, and he bucked into her with persistence. His mouth left her mouth, and wondered back to her breasts and tequila shots came into view again.

 ** _Salvatore tequila shots night before..._**

 _Ginny and Stefan went back to his house. He lived in the back house at his parent's estate. It was an add on he built himself with his brother when they were younger, along with G... he and Ginny stumbled inside, and were laughing about something she couldn't remember. She remembers him grabbing his tequila and pulling her pants down. She fell back onto his couch and he lifted her legs._

 _"Don't you dare pour tequila on me."_

 _"I'm going to pour tequila, right on your kitty Kat."_

 _Ginny laughed, "Stop. I'm sure that's going to be unsanitary and I really don't want to have to go to the Emergancy room so they could flush me of toxins." She said with a slur._

 _"First off, you already have a pint of this inside of your body anyway. Because you try to hang with the big boys. I get it, you're an athlete, but baby girl, you still can't hang. You're a woman."_

 _"WHAT! You must be joking right?"_

 _"Naw I'm not... somethangs a woman ain't meant to do like a man, and drinkin' alcohol is one. That's my truths. I'm not sexist, just think your cute when you try hanging with me. Only girls who need to do shit like that is the ones, who got no personality. Hell, City girl...You make me wanna drink less." He paused and hiccuped. "But not tonight. Now pretty please open them beautiful legs and let me do what I do."_

 _"For the record," she stated as she opened her legs, "I can do anything you can do."_

 _"Ahhh, 'sept, drank and ride a bull!" He stood, then lowered his body to her, and when she felt the sensation of the liquid hit the lips of her kitty, his mouth went to town and she was lost in the massage technique in which his tongue coaxed her juices and then tickled her sexually._

 _"Why are you so good at this?"_

 _"Don't ask so many questions, city girl. Just enjoy it. B'cos, I'm gone have you hollerin' all night."_

 _Ginny braced herself for his mouth again, and once he started she let him control her the rest of the night._

 **Right now...**

"Oh, hell no! You had your way last night." She wrapped her strong legs around his waist tight and turned them over. "It's my turn cowboy." She grabbed his hat off the bed post and put it on herself. "I'm gone teach you he meaning of backwards cowgirl, only... the way I move... we'll call it city girl." Ginny turned her backside to him without even pulling off him, and then she leaned forward, and let him see how she worked her hips and her legs, not to mention she popped it like she was a pro.

"Good god, almighty." Stefan watched the way she popped on him, and he asked. "Can I put my hands on it?"

"Don't ask, stupid." He grabbed her bouncing cheeks and squeezed, and when he realized she loved it, he started smacking it. "Yeah. Harder."

"Say what?"

"SMACK it harder!" And he did. And she rode him to bliss.

 **..x..**

On the other side of town, Bonnie was buckling Dylan into his car seat, and she handed him his small snack cup of cheerios. "Baby boy, don't make a mess. Okay?"

"Num num, ma ma."

"Yup. Num nums." She looked at him and smiled, this moment felt incredibly hard, yet long time coming. She watched him, and in his innocence, she felt awful for how she never told Damon about him. She realized that in her anger it was wrong. She was so hurt, she really didn't stop to think about how much it was hurting Damon, and in her thinking about, accepting responsibility in the downfall of them, she never wanted to hurt him. Even though he hurt her, she has never wanted to hurt Damon. Not to mention, she had never lied to him, nor had a reason to.

She was stepping out of home territory, and into a foreign one, with having to deal with the consequences of her own actions. She strapped Dylan up and closed the door, before getting herself in and putting her seatbelt on. She put her sunglasses on and looked in the rear view before backing out.

This was a drive to the end of her sanity. She was nervous, and it was questionable at best because she had no reason to be nervous around him. But the truth was no one made her more nervous than Damon. No one struck up the jitters in her nerves more than Damon.

 ** _6-7 years ago..._**

 _It's been a year. She saw him once on his leave nine months ago, but it was almost right after he left. This had been the longest she hadn't seen him. She wore her hair in long lose curls, the way he loved it, and she had on a denim skirt, with a white t-shirt that had his basic training picture printed on it with the words_ _ **Property of Sgt Salvatore**_ _. Her favorite boots were showing off her legs, and she wore his favorite hat._

 _She had a sign that took her two hours to make. It spelled out,_ _ **WELCOME HOME DOODLE**_ _!_

 _It was patriotic and had glittered American flag, and she even drew a set of dog tags that said, I love my Soldier._

 _Bonnie went all out. Her skin glistened in the sun and her lip gloss shined in the golden tones of light around her as did her hair, since it lightened over the summer. The buses had been sitting there for over thirty minutes, making every spouse nervous. Bonnie's legs bounced in timid exasperation as she stood there waiting for them to get off the busses in the large airfield. She felt the sweat beading under her nose, and over her lip, just as the drips between her breast soaked her bra. She grew increasingly irritated, as her perfect look was dwindling to a moistened version of the once dry perfection it was._

 _There was the sound of the familiar bus door squeak. The same squeak that took him away from her a year ago. Slowly, soldiers started descending the buses with their assault packs and wearing their ACU's. She waited and waited, to see his face, and her nerves made her agitated. Her arms were tired but she kept holding up that sign._

 _"Got damnit where is he?" After all the soldiers got off of the bus, she still hadn't seen his face._

 _"Hey, sweetie," Sybil walked up to her, "I was told the last bus had a flat and was held up. They should be pulling up any minute. We'll just wait some more."_

 _"No, you guys go ahead and go. Your husband looks tired and we've been standing out here for almost two hours. We'll be sure to call you guys and set up dinner this week, or whenever Doodle is settled in."_

 _"No, sincerely, its fine. I just want to be here to support you, and finally meet this husband you're always bragging about." Sybil insisted on waiting around with Bonnie._

 _"Okay. And Sybil, I just want to say thank you again. I don't know how I would've gotten through things without you. I was lost and alone, and I just wanted to have as much of him in my heart as I could. Thank you for being my mentor at church, and someone I could confide in. I would've been all alone."_

 _"Of course. I just thought I'd give you my wisdom on marriage, and help you do what it takes to be the wife you should be. Not to mention, helping you get passed the loss of the baby so that you could be a stronger wife. He doesn't need you dwelling and being all depressed. He needs you just acting like it didn't happen, and growing up. I know your nineteen, but… quit acting like it."_

 _"Right. Thanks. I'm going to just be supportive, and not let him see me in pain. I'd hate to stress him out."_

 _"Exactly. Just be less yourself, and more mature."_

 _"Right." Bonnie wanted to make sure she followed Sybil's advice. After all Sybil was a woman. Twenty-nine, happily married, always smiling, and friendly with the congregation. The men always helped her with whatever she needed the women always greeted her in a friendly manner. Even the pastor showed her favor. Bonnie wanted to be the picture-perfect spouse in Damon's eyes. Supportive and strong._

 _"You look very cute. He's going to love it."_

 _"Yeah, well... he always loved the way I dressed back home." Sybil looked her up and down and nodded, like a woman who was agreeing to something she didn't whole-heartedly believe. Suddenly the last bus pulled in. They waited around about ten minutes before soldiers unloaded. To her surprise, he was the second guy off the bus after Mike. Mike's current girlfriend was there, waiting for him, with his dog. The second they saw him, Bullet took off and ran to Mike jumping in his arms as his girlfriend followed shortly after, and the second Bonnie looked up from the heartfelt reunion, she saw sapphire eyes gleaming at her. Her eyes instantly watered, her heart started to pound, she even felt the hitch in her breath, when she lost her senses and her hands started to shake. He made her nervous, all the time. Moments like these reminded her of the first time he kissed her, and the time he trapped them in her closet before he took her virginity. She would always have butterflies for him. Subconsciously, she held up her sign for him, then dropped it when he got closer and he dropped his assault pack and ran into her scooping her up into arms and spinning her around. They held each other like they never wanted to be separated again._

 _The feel of him, the smell of him, his face next to hers. She was finally happy again. She was in a joyful state and her body wanted nothing more than to hold him forever. Never leave this moment, or him. They held each other for minutes before looking upon each other's face. They were nervous for so many reasons. Seeing how different they looked, talked, smiled. But once she pulled back to see him, he was him. He was Doodle and she was happy._

 _"I fuckin' missed your beautiful face." He said. His lips landed on hers so hard, she felt his imprint. He used his tongue to open her mouth and he shamelessly kissed her like he wanted her on the spot._

 _"Oh... god... I ... missed... you... so... much... god." She spoke a word between every kiss. "I love you. Don't ever leave me again."_

 _"I won't. If I can help it. God I wanna take you home. I can't believe I'm holdin' you." He went in for another kiss and was stopped by Sybil._

 _"Damon, hello. I don't know if you remember me, we spoke on the phone once, when Bonnie's was with me, and you called her. Sybil, Bonnie's mentor. Good to see ya back."_

 _"Gee. Thanks. Yeah, thanks for bein' there for her. I hate the thought of her bein' here alone without any friends. So I 'preciate it." He quickly turned back to his wife and held her for minutes upon minutes. Letting her cry in his arms. "God, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You deserve everything, and I'm gone give it to you." He told Bonnie and Sybil over heard, feeling a tinge of jealousy, she looked on as if she didn't agree with the sight of them._

 _Bonnie didn't notice, she just noticed blue eyes and a bright smile._

 _"Come on, let's go home. I want you to see what I've done to our place."_

 _"Yeah, I can't wait."_

 _"Oh, hey, my cookin' game is on point baby. I made you dinner, it's at home staying warm, on the stove, however, I've been out here so long... it's probably cold."_

 _"I can't wait." He said wrapping his arm around her. "Me and Mike gotta get our shit from the company. Our rucks and duffle bags, but I want you to come with me. I can't let you out of my sight."_

 _"Okay." She looked to Sybil. "Thanks for the support today. I'll see you at church Sunday."_

 _Her and Damon turned and headed home. To their home. The home they shared._

 **Present Day...**

Before she knew it, she was pulling up to the park she always stopped at, in the midway point of her runs. Her mother's car trekked into the lot and she parked close to the trees and benches, so they could be in the shade as they waited for Damon. However, Dylan was getting impatient, so Bonnie took him out of the car, and walked him over to the swings and slides. Before she knew it, he was giggling his butt off. She couldn't help but to laugh with him.

They were waiting for a good ten minutes and Damon hadn't gotten there. She was hoping he didn't have a change of heart so she called his phone.

He didn't answer.

She waited another ten minutes and nothing. "Okay, baby boy... maybe we should go. I guess he's more nervous than I thought. Or he was drunk when he spoke to me." She grabbed her son and proceeded to walk to the car with him. They were still laughing and giggling and as she headed to the car, he popped out of nowhere. "Leavin'?"

"Whoa. You scared me." Her heart raced times ten and she started breathing heavy.

"Sorry. It's just, I was so nervous I got here early."

"Didn't see your car."

"I walked. And I just sat across the street watching you guys."

"Oh." She smiled. "Scared me." He had a hard time lookin' at the little boy's face so he remained fixated on hers. She noticed his nervousness, so she grabbed his arms, opened them, and handed him his son. "He don't bite. Doodle... look at 'em." She grabbed Damon's face gently and turned him to look at his son. Once his eyes met the tiny blue miniature versions of his own, he remained fixated. He couldn't take his eyes off the little boy. He noticed the similarities. He couldn't question that gene pool if he wanted to. He was a perfect blend of Bonnie and himself.

Damon's eyes watered, and he turned the little boy right into him. "Oh, my god. He's perfect." Damon choked on his own breath and started to cry. Bonnie wiped his tears. He was emotional, and it was expected. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect this."

"Don't worry. You should've seen me in the delivery room, I was a mess. I think I cried for two days."

"I wish I was there. I wish you would've told me."

Bonnie sighed and tried her hardest not to turn the day negative. "Let's go play at the playground. You should see him on the swings."

He smiled, and walked with her to the park.

 **..x..**

"Stefan, I'm over you. Why can't you just, tell the truth? You've never had a BLTM like that."

"I like it, I won't lie. But I mean, maybe, some extra bacon."

"There's four pieces of bacon." She said looking at him like he was greedy.

"That ain't enough meat for me. If you add a burger, it would be perfect." He said take another huge bite.

"That would make it a burger. I don't eat red meat."

"But you put bacon in this sandwich."

"Bacon is pork, and pork is technically a white meat. Anyways, I only eat Bacon on special occasions. And the key to a BLTM, is the M, Mozzarella cheese."

"What if I want cheddar?"

"No, that's why it a BLTM, because mozzarella really is the best choice of cheese. It has to be mozzarella. Better yet, the fresh mozzarella, you slice yourself. Not the already cut slices, unless you buy them cut at the deli. I'm surprised you have fresh mozzarella."

"I'm Italian. Of course, I have fresh mozzarella."

"Well, best BLTM. Give me my props. And let's. Don't forget, the mozzarella has to be melted onto the tomato. It goes, toasted bread, bacon, mozzarella, tomato, lettuce, toasted bread." She smiled. "Yup. You're welcome." Stefan laughs at her, and walks to the fridge and grabs more bacon.

"I'm makin' more bacon, want some?"

"Fine...eat more bacon, but if we eat more bacon, you're going on a run with me today. Let's see if you can handle what bacon does to your body and what you have to go through to work it off."

"Pft. I can handle your workout. It ain't nothin' to me."

"Fine. Bring on the bacon. We are runnin' this bacon fat off later." She laughed at him, and he smacked her in the butt.

"We gone run that fat off too?"

"Excuse me? My ass is fabulous. Mostly muscle and perky."

"Sure, it's perky, and there's some firm muscle, but... that ass is fat." He slapped it again, and let his hands cup it the last time. "It's perfect."

"Okay, you're not allowed to touch my ass. You called it fat."

"An ass that can do what your ass was doin' in the bed this mornin', I'm complimenting you."

"A compliment would be... your eyes look gorgeous in this light, or... I love the smell of your skin in the morning... not you have a fat ass."

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry. I thought that women loved compliments about their bodies." He gave her a look of utter ignorance, and she shook her head at him.

"We love compliments about our bodies. It's in the deliverance." She walked towards his bathroom to change.

"Where you going?"

"Change clothes."

"No, don't. I'm sorry. I love you in your panties and my shirt. It's cute. Listen, I don't let women sleep over. I'm not used to relationships. I may have exaggerated or lied to prop myself up. You were right about me. I just kind of, do the one night thing. But, I think your fun Ginny. It's been a while since I liked a girl."

"Yeah, who was the last girl you liked?"

"A girl I went to high school with. We actually hooked up not too long ago, and I thought she liked me, but the next day, after we had sex... she gave me this whole, " _it's not you it's me"_ speech, and she left. I really liked her. But, I guess my reputation precedes me, because she couldn't give me a chance." He sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair and gave her a serious look. Then he walked over to the bacon, and kept cooking it.

Ginny walked back to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him from the back while he cooked. "Listen, I don't know what this is between us, but, I'm not going to pretend I want something serious right now. I mean, this is new to me, and I go back to LA in a couple weeks, but, I enjoy hangin' out with you. I think you're fun too, and not to mention, you're not too shabby on the eyes. So, let's enjoy the time we have now, and don't think about anything else. So, stuff me with Bacon, so I can run your circles around your ass." He turned towards her putting his arms over her shoulders and planting a kiss on her.

"Run circles around me? Whatever you say... as long as we can take a shower, together afterwards." She rolled her eyes and smiled into his lips, as hey continued to kiss in the middle of his kitchen.

 **..x..**

"So, why don't you call him Dimitri? I mean you gave him my middle name as a first name, and don't use it." He asked as he watched he little boy cling to Bonnie.

"I've always wanted him to have a part of you. And I thought one day, when you were ready to be a dad, you'd meet him. But, as time went on, and we've technically gone the last two years, without barely talkin' and you got engaged while I was pregnant, I just kind of let go of false hope."

"Whatcha mean I wasn't ready to be a father. I was always ready to be the father of your children, our children. I wanted nothing more, than to be your husband and start a family."

"Except, the fact that you... never mind."

"No, what is it, Baby girl. Tell me."

"I better not, okay. I'm just here so you and Dylan can spend time." Dylan started to bounce around in Bonnie's lap and get playful, so she tickled him. He giggled and it was contagious, because Damon watched his son laugh, and he'd never heard such a beautiful sound. Bonnie collapsed into the grass and rolled around tickling him. His giggle was making Damon giggle, and Dylan, cried out... "No. no. Ma ma... hahahaha... noooo. Hahaha." He just laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore. Damon saw the opportunity to jump in and he grabbed Dylan.

"Don't let her get you. No, she's the momma monster. We ain't afraid of no momma "monster." He picked Dylan up and flew him like a plane around in circles until he landed back on Bonnie, where Damon taught him how to tickle his mommy. "Okay, Baby boy, the trick with your momma is... she hates her feet being tickled. Damon grabbed Bonnie's foot and put it in a grid locked position under his arm and told Dylan... "Tickle tickle baby boy. Right here."

Bonnie began scream laughing. "No, no... Doodle, stop!" She laughed so hard she ran out of breath. She was coughing and he kept tickling her. "Do...Dooo. DOODLE! PLEASE STOP!" Her eyes watered to the point tears fell in the form of streams and he kept tickling.

"Right here baby boy. Get her. We ain't afraid of no momma monster." He said again. "Tell her baby boy, tell her." They were easily a family. There was nothing uncomfortable about it. The way they were with each other and their son, almost seems as if they never had time apart.

"Ma ma monssserr. No ma ma." It was a picture-perfect moment. The three of them laughing at the park together. When Bonnie finally got a loose, she jumped up and ran after Dylan, swooped him up, and was tackled by Damon, and all three of them went down. Before they knew it he was on top of her tickling her, and Dylan was running around laughing trying to tickle her too. Damon knew her spots, he knew every spot and her reaction to every spot. He collapsed on top of her and in a fit of humorous fury, they broke out laughing. Laughing so hard they were lost in the moment.

"I hate you Doodle. So much." She said with a sigh as he lay on top of her. He caught her eyes in that moment, and when they looked at each other he found himself wanting to kiss her. They just looked deeply into each other's eyes, and beyond the hurt and pain, they felt immense love for one another. He could feel her heart start to pound against his chest, with all his body weight on her, and she swallowed, feeling nervous, but it only felt natural to kiss her. It only felt natural to get lost in the moment and hold her and lock her in a passionate kiss. Damon's mouth moved towards Bonnie's, and she relaxed closing her eyes, while his lips inched towards her, she readied herself for the bounty of his lusciousness, against her plump heart-shaped pucker and when they were mere motions from connecting a loud truck horn sounds.

 **BEEEEEEEP!**

"Oh crap." Bonnie jumped out of the moment, as Dylan screamed at the sound of the loud horn. "Baby boy it's okay. Come here. Oh gosh, come here. It's okay." She picked him up and cradled him. She stood and walked in circles. The maniac in the truck beeped the horn several times loud. Bonnie looked up to see Damon, and he was in the parking lot trying to calm down an irate woman.

All she could hear was Sybil yelling her tail off. She didn't too much care who heard her either, and she kept putting her hands on Damon in a grabby pushy way. Bonnie wanted to grab her and make her stop, but she stayed out of it. She knew Damon wouldn't stand for abuse, but she had never seen him been the type to deal with such hostility. He used to be a hot head when he was younger, but he calmed down a lot thanks to Bonnie. She kept him out of trouble. Calmed him down, but watching him and Sybil right now, made her feel uneasy.

She didn't like it.

Bonnie grabbed Dylan, almost forgetting about the moment she just shared with not only her best friend, but the father of her child, she headed to the car to get Dylan ready to leave. Sybil kept putting on a show. The more she watched the more she realized everything Sybil ever told her, when she was her mentor was a lie, and a front. She tried sabotaging Bonnie from the beginning.

After Dylan was safely strapped into his seat, Bonnie walked back to the grass and grabbed the blanket and diaper bag and carried it back to the car, and finally noticing Sybil getting into the passenger seat of his truck she drove there. She stood in front of her car and waited to see if Damon was going to say good bye to his son. She waited and waited. Finally, she saw Damon get into his truck and drive away.

She couldn't believe it. She feared setting herself up for failure, she feared he would do something to make her question him, but never would she have guessed it would have been because of another woman. She walked to the side of the car and opened the door and looked at her son. She almost cried, but instead she got in the car and went for a drive.

 **..x..**

Bonnie picked up her phone and dialed the one person she needed to talk to.

"Hello... hey baby. Yeah, I'm good. No, of course not, why would I be crying? I just miss you is all. Yeah. He's good. Yeah, he had a really good day. We went to the park and played. Oh, hahaha. Yeah... he tired me out with the tickle monster. Oh gosh, yeah. I just about died... laughing." Her voice started to crack. "He misses you too. Yeah, he asked about you last night. I think we're considering your offer. Yeah... going to Europe for the Spring, I mean, who knows... I think it'll be a great experience for the both of us. Dylan and me, after all... you being able to represent internationally is good for business for both of us... what? The wedding? Yeah, I mean I do... but... no I just don't know if the Summer is enough time to get a wedding ready. I mean, we'd barely be getting back from Europe. Besides Dylan isn't ready to be a ring bearer yet, he still has his fits and his anxiety is... no I'm not making excuses, but he's a baby still. Yes, two is a baby to me... didn't I just say I'm reconsidering going to Europe with you? Right. Then accept that, for now, okay? I have to make sure I do everything with good timing, I have a career too. Yeah, I get that, but I'm not sure about you adopting Dylan yet... because his father would have to sign the documents. That could be true, except his father's last name is on the certificate, so I need his permission, or to take him to court. I just don't know if I want that kind of hassle. Yes, I know you want to officially call him your son, but just understand, from my point of view. Listen, I don't want to fight. Not today. Please. I can't deal with that right now. I need some support right now. Okay. Of course. Yeah baby. I'll see you next week. No, I love you more." She gives a flirty giggle and her tears dry up. "Yes, I need your arms around me. Okay, love you. No, you hang up. No, you hang up. Oh gosh, bye." She giggled a lowly, faux giggle. Her emotion meant to be delightfully joyful. But...

It was more painful than anything.

 **..x..**

Bonnie pulled up to Abby's house and by the time she arrived, Dylan was asleep. She took a detour around town to clear her mind to take the chance of not showing up with red eyes from all the crying she kept from the world.

When she pulled into the driveway, her mom and Nik still hadn't shown up, but Damon was outside standing in front of his truck waiting for them.

She didn't look at him. She just got Dylan out of the car, along with the blanket and the diaper bag. She walked furiously passed him and up the porch.

"Bird!" She ignored him. "Bird? Please. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." She kept focus on the door, and he ran up to her. "Let me help you with all that stuff."

"No. okay. I've been doin' it for damn near two years. Without you! I don't need your help, or you, Doodle."

"That was by your choice, not mine. But that don't matter at this very moment. So, don't do that, not today."

"Today was the day, that was supposed to be about you and Dylan. It ended up bein' the Sybil show again. She always does this. She doesn't want to share you. She wants you to need her and only her. She's not a good woman."

"This ain't about her, okay. Let's not talk about her. It's about me and my son. I deserve the right to spend some time with him."

"I tried today. I tried to give you that, so we could spend time together as a family before I leave. But you, ruined it, when you chased her and left."

"What was I supposed to do? She's here with me. She came for my momma's birthday."

"Yet, she didn't even want you to sing happy birthday to her. She didn't want you to stay and hang out with your friends and family. She's very insecure and jealous. She isn't good for you."

"And who is? You?"

"That's not what I said."

"Good, because I'm bout sick of you thinkin' your better than everyone, and that you don't make mistakes." He said to her inside of the door, of the house.

"This was a mistake, Doodle."

"No. it wasn't. I wanna know my son, I think it only makes sense, I spend some time with him before you leave." She looked at him questionably. "And Sy thinks it's only fair, I get to spend time with him, alone."

"And she is a psycho that can kiss my ass!"

"I mean he's my son, I ain't gone hurt him."

"I know you won't. But he's a little boy, with a testy personality. He has anxiety. He's not just comfortable with anyone."

"I'm not anyone, I'm your husband!" He said it out of habit.

"No, you're not." She said quietly.

"I mean, I'm his daddy. I deserve the right, to get to know him. 'Specially, since I ain't know about him, on account of you." he said following her up the stairs, speaking loud enough to wake up Dylan.

Bonnie stood there quietly, feeling every ounce of betrayal. "Is this your opinion, or does Sybil do all of your thinkin' for you these days."

"Wow, says the woman who spent two years, lyin' to me."

"And you see why, now. You can't even think for yourself. As a father, you have to be willing to make choices and sacrifices for your child, in their best interest. You thinking, I'm gone let you take him, without me... you will have to fight me for the right. I ain't, handing my son to a stranger. Father or not. I won't let anyone bully me when it comes to my child."

He looked at her long and hard. He knew he approached it all wrong. He knew he shouldn't have attacked her emotions. He shook his head and watched her put Dylan to sleep again, as she sang to him. He fell asleep quickly and she gently hoped off the bed, and walked over to him, pulling him near the window, and speaking at a lower level.

"I'm not gonna fight with you. I can't. I don't hate you, and I won't let that woman make me hate you. I know you. I... know... you. This ain't you, Doodle. She's ruining you." Her eyes watered. "No matter what we are goin' through, I'm never gone let no one make me hate you. But, I won't be a pushover. If we are going to try and make the friendship work, for the sake of Dylan, you need to work with me. Not against me. So, the question is... how do we get past this? How do we find happiness again?" She was emotional, and he hated seeing her cry and hurt, because he only knew how to comfort the hurt others caused. He didn't know how to comfort her, when it came to himself or Baylee.

"We do what we always do."

"We can't do what we always do, because you have someone and so do I."

He looked at her like he needed to tell her something but he kept quiet. So he watched her as she gave him the strong front. "You can't lie to me."

"'Bout what?"

"What do you feel for me, Bird? What is it, that you feel for me?"

"Doodle, you're my best friend. My children's father. And I will never hate you. That's all that matters. Nothing else matters." He walked up to Bonnie slowly, while she stood against the bed. "Anything beyond that, is..." he grabbed her subtly and pulled her into him. "is... anything..." he put his face to hers, "Anything, beyond that, is..." his lips touched hers. "Down right crazy." She whispered.

But his tongue knew no bounds when it came to her.

"She interrupted us earlier." Damon said, as his greedy lips spread Bonnie's lips like he needed to taste her.

"No, we can't keep falling into old... patterns..." she tried fighting him, but her hands grabbed him, pulling his belt buckle a loose. He quickly grabbed for her shorts and unbuckled them and pulled them down, and then her panties. "Why do we always go backwards when we find ourselves lost?" She spoke, but continued to pull at his jeans. He leads her backwards into the walk-in closet.

"We never go backwards, we always go home. You're my home." He lifted her legs around his waist, and prepared to enter her body, to sate both of their needs.

"And what if my home is LA?" She asked breathing into his mouth, all the heat of her body, and the need for him raging inside of her. He slowly started touching her warmth with his thumb to get her ready, and she started biting her lip and moaning softly.

"If you think LA's your home, then you're still lying to yourself, about who we are to each other." He paused a second letting her soft moans fill his ears, then whispered in her ear. "Even though I love hearing you make them noises baby girl, I don't want to wake up our son."

 _Our son._ She thought to herself of how beautiful it sounded coming from his lips. How natural it felt. When it still didn't feel natural with her fiancé. Damon took a deep breath before filling her mouth with his tongue to silence her moans. He, adjusted her lifted body with one arm and pulled the closet door closed with the other arm quickly, so he could use both arms to balance their standing position, and she accepted his kiss, but she needed more of him than he was giving. He wasn't moving quick enough for her need. She wanted him inside of her already.

"Hurry," she moaned between kisses. He was readying himself to push into her, and within a split-second Abby knocked on Bonnie's room door, knocking them out of their hungry need for each other. The knock startled Dylan out of his sleep, and he began crying. "Got damnit, woman." Bonnie said to herself as she hopped off Damon, and scrambled for her panties, to put them on and walk to her bedroom door, "What momma? You woke up Dylan, we were taking a nap."

"Oh, sorry baby. I wanted to tell you that I brought you some hoagies from the deli, can I come in? Please? It's important."

"Momma, can it wait, till later please. I promise I'll go to your room or somethin'?"

"No, Nik is stayin' the night, I kinda need to talk before he comes in from brining things in from the car." Bonnie fearful of her mother's need to speak, she kept tying to insist they wait, but Abby just insisted harder. "Please?"

Bonnie opened her door slightly and peeped out. "What is it momma?"

Abby pushed her way inside of the room gently and closed the door. "I was thinkin' I should probably talk to G before I talk to Nik, right?"

"Momma! Not right now, it's not a good time. Please. Give me a few minutes and I'll come talk to you. Let me get Dylan asleep." Bonnie really didn't need Damon hearing more than he had to.

"Okay, I'm sorry baby. I just... I'm scared. I never thought I'd be in this predicament."

"Momma, damnit, I just need a moment." Bonnie said shaking. "Please. Everything isn't about you. I came here for the wedding, and to help, and to put myself at your complete disposal. But at this moment, I just need a few minutes to put my son to sleep, Okay?" She said as her son sat crying.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I'm so selfish. I, didn't mean to. I can help-"

"No," she said calmly, please momma, "just give me a few minutes."

"No, no. Take your time sweetie I'm sorry." Abby quickly left the room and headed back downstairs. Bonnie closed her room door, shaking. She didn't want to yell at her mother. She knew her mother needed her, but she couldn't risk Damon hearing more than he had to, but it may have been too late, as he walked out of the closet, with his pants on, and his face in heavy question. Bonnie looked at him filled with guilt and tried to act as if he didn't hear anything.

"Okay, baby boy. Momma's right here. It's okay." She lifted him in her arms and walked over to her window and bounced him around, singing to him. It took about ten solid minutes. Somewhere in there she prayed Damon forgot about the mentioning of his father from Abby, in such an urgent matter, and she thought his silence was his neglectful hearing. But he was just being patient giving her time to get their son asleep. He didn't want to make it any harder than it was, and he had to admit, he wanted to watch her, with him. It did something to him, to see her in action as a mother. He loved her, and had always wanted to see her as a mother. She was amazing, patient, loving, nurturing, and the memory of her voice offered him some added comfort.

Dylan was finally down and he sat quietly, against her wall with his knees bent up and his elbows resting on them.

"You're very good at that, you know. Patient and tender. But I mean... I always knew you would be. You did for me, for years. Rubbing my scalp with your fingertips, and just... lettin' my mind get lost in your melody. I miss it, so much, most nights." She just sat quietly, listening to him, as she tried to lay Dylan back down. "I ain't never met a woman, as patient, as you, Bird. You just... when you love people, you give them all the time in the world, even when they don't deserve it. Your momma, your daddy... Me."

She looked at him, and remembering where they were just ten minutes ago, in the closet, timing was just always off for the two of them. He stood up and looked out the window seein' his childhood home. "Baby girl, what was your momma talkin' 'bout... regarding G?"

"Oh, I mean... just some personal stuff, you don't want to know."

"Do I... wanna know, OR, need to know somethin'? You ain't keepin' nothin' else from me, are ya? Please, don't withhold anything else from me. Is there somethin' about your momma and G, I should know?"

Bonnie didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to betray her mother. She had a choice to make, but at this point, she couldn't betray Abby on something she had no factual knowledge on yet.

"No. everything's fine."

"Why do I feel like you're lyin' to me? I always know when your lyin' and your lyin' right now."

"Doodle, I'm not sure what to say. I just... I can't..." his face dropped in disappointment.

"I get it. Man, things have changed. There was a time, you never told me a lie. And then I went and fucked up. I admit it. I fucked up, and now, you just can't seem to be honest with me. That's probably my fault though. I betrayed you first." Her heart broke watching him feel pain, caused by her. She never liked making him or anyone she loved feel pain. But that face he made, just now, broke her heart. Just like a few nights ago, when he figured out Dylan was his, that look broke Bonnie's heart, because she'd never wanted to hurt the one man, she loved more than anything; and to see the face again, she had to look away.

"Well, I gotta go. Sy's probably havin' a heart attack. Told her I was gone be right back."

 _Stop him Bonnie. Say something to him. Tell him you love him, miss him, need him now, more than ever._

Her chest sank in again, hearing the words as they left his lips. She just held it all in. And a part of him wanted to see her react, feel, be hurt, say some words in anger, cry... he wanted to feel as though he meant something to her. But she didn't show it. She just concealed it. Selfishly.

He didn't say much, except, "Alright, I'll be in touch about my son."

"Okay, Doodle." She held her stomach as it turned and knotted up, and he left out the way he usually came. The moment he was gone, she bit her lip trying not to cry, but it happened. She didn't want to wake her son, so she went into her closet. The space that reminded her of him. His smell, his touch, his need for her. And she cried. She cried into a shirt, loud and angrily.

Abby heard the sobs from downstairs, somehow, she felt her daughters need and walked upstairs. Gently knocking again, Bonnie didn't give an answer. So, she went to her bedroom and got her skeleton key and unlocked he door and opened the closet to see her daughter in utter pain on the closet floor.

"Baby, what... what happened?"

"Nothin' momma, go away!" Bonnie tried to push Abby away. And Abby hadn't seen Bonnie cry since the day, she found the condom package in Bonnie's room, eight years ago. That feeling took her back to that day and she never did hug Bonnie that night. Sheila told her to give Bonnie space. But she knew in these moments it was wrong to have done that. She should've hugged her daughter that night. She should've told her she didn't hate her, or regret her. She should've let her know she loved her unconditionally, and that nothing would ever change that. But she gave her space, like Sheila told her too, because while Sheila was an amazing grandmother, she wasn't always the best mother. She never hugged Abby.

Abby walked over to her daughter in the closet and sat beside her. "I won't leave you okay. I know it's easy to push me away, and anyone else, because I didn't do a great job of comforting you growing up. But that's my fault, not yours. I'm here and I'm not goin' anywhere." Abby wrapped her arms around Bonnie and held her. "Let it all out, for as long as you want. It's gone be okay. Whatever it is, we can get through it together. I promise. Don't feel like you can't lean on my or cry. Because you can cry for as long as you need to."

"I'm tired momma. I'm very tired of being' this tough girl. My heart can barely open to anyone anymore. I'm just... angry, and sad, and bitter. I just, want to be the girl I was when I was sixteen sometimes. She didn't know much, but she loved hard, and openly." Bonnie wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and burrowed her face in the darkness. "I'm tired of being me."

"Don't say that. You're the best person I know. The most loyal and loving. I wouldn't have survived or even tried if not for you challenging me, and loving me. You're the best thing to EVER have happened to me Bonnie Bennett. You are. And I didn't tell you enough, but you are everything to me, and all I ever wanted was you to have more than me, and better than me. And somewhere along the lines I sabotaged a lot. I don't deserve you as a daughter. But because I have you I'm the most blessed momma in the world. And you... you are the best mother in the world. All your patience with Dylan and the love you give him. Better than I ever was. Don't ever be tired of being you. You're the best person I know."

"I feel like the worst. I feel like if I stay far away, in LA... I can just be that person forever, and never feel pain again."

"Pain is what makes us human. And sweetie pie, you're as human as they come." Abby placed her hands on her dusters back and rubbed, as Bonnie lay her head-on Abby's lap. She gently rubbed her back and... hummed. She hummed the songs she always heard Bonnie hum to Dylan.

Abby's heart broke, but she held her daughter in that closet, until Bonnie fell asleep in her lap. They fell asleep, in the closet together.

Bonnie woke up later to receive a long text from Damon. It read.

 **I wanna know my son. I'll do this, however you want to, no force. Sorry if I hurt you at all today. You still and always will mean everything to me. He's the most beautiful child I've ever seen. I'm happy that the two of us, are his parents. I wouldn't have it no other way. I love you My little bird.**

 **Doodle**

* * *

 _Excerpt Part 12:_

 _"No, I had to drive all the way to Blacksburg last week, I was terrified. Terrified. I'm not normal Bird. I'm not the confident man, I was back then. I'm not the man, you fell in love with. I'm not the same man. I'm a fuckin' mess. And seein' this little boy, is proof I still have somethin' good inside of me. Proof, I'm not the fuck up, I thought I was when you left me."_

* * *

 **Bonnie and Damon are trying. They are. They love each other so deeply, that, like I said, they avoid conflict. Which we all know isn't healthy, but they will be honest with one another eventually. Ginny and Stefan are getting friendly, will it last? Abby and Nik are still planning, he wants to sell her house. Next chapter Abby and Ginny have a revelation. Bamon next chapter also.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Questionabe Dilemmas Needn't Apply

**Best Friend**

 **Part 12 - Questionable Dilemmas Needn't Apply!**

 **R-M**

 **Bonnie and Damon's characters have more layers to them than meets the eyes. So, bear with me as things are revealed. I'm not really trying to make either of them unlikeable. I'm trying to make them relatable as the story progresses. Everything can't be revealed in one or two chapters. My writing tends to get detailed, so it's hard for me to say everything in few words, when I am trying to really build their characters a certain way. The relationships they have built with Sybil and Bonnies fiancé will also shed light on who they are today. With that said, it will be a few chapters of understanding these dynamics. Btw, I am very** **well** **educated on PTSD, but that has is one of those layers, that takes careful consideration for the time I spend developing these two people. Thank you for your continuous support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Three days had past. Every day Bonnie met with Damon and had breakfast at the diner with Dylan. Ginny had opted to spend a lot of time with Stefan, which worked out for Bonnie, since telling Damon about Dylan.

"So, your friend and Stefan, huh? This is the most time I've ever seen him spend with one girl since high school."

"Yeah, well, they get along so well, it's almost too perfect. She's never tied to anyone too long either. She's a ball player and she spends a lot of time with men, and most men can't handle that." Bonnie said as she fed Dylan.

"I get it. I'd hate it too. Men can't be trusted."

"Neither can women, as we both know." Bonnie looked at him shaking her head. "Why her, huh? Doodle? Why my mentor?"

"Really? We gettin' into this now?"

"Yes, I deserve to know. I felt betrayed and hurt when I came home for Grams funeral. Finding out about her at that point was, very painful."

"But you were with Kol."

"Kol and I actually broke up, before the funeral. When you and I decided to try things out again. Then you deployed."

"I'll answer your question, if you tell me, why you ain't worn that big ass ring, you tried throwin' in my face. For the past three days, you ain't worn it."

"I don't know, I just haven't put it on. It's a little too flashy for me. Besides, it's always scratchin' Dylan. He hates it."

"Oh, so you don't wear it, because "our son" hates it?"

"Yes. Now answer my question. Why her?"

"Well, see she and I ain't start out serious. Okay. I came back from Korea, and I was alone. She used to offer to bring me dinner and talk. I was alone, she was headed for divorce. She was goin' to some support group, for divorcees. She invited me. It was helpin' me. Then one night one thing lead to another."

"So, you and her, are like my momma and G? You were both divorced and felt abandoned, so you connected?"

"Yeah, if you wanna put it that way. It was just sex for long time. Comfort. After Korea, I went to Georgia for a while to clear, then I went straight to Texas for two years. And she visited me a couple times, I was too busy in Texas to be serious with her. So, when I got orders to go back to Georgia, I told her, and we kind of decided to start dating, which was why she was here for the funeral with me. That's when she met Stefan-"

"And hit on him?"

"She is flirty, is all."

"Stefan told me she made a pass at him. She literally was suggestive with him before she knew he was your brother."

"Anyways... then, when you decided, you were done with me, I proposed to her one drunk night."

Bonnie looked down and wiped tears from her eyes. "I get it. You felt like I abandoned you, and she was there for you. It makes sense. I feel terrible for everything that's happened between us. She made you happy, and you wanted to be in a position, where she didn't abandon you. I get it."

"It was a drunken mistake. She and I broke up a while back, which means we ain't engaged. Right now, we're just... nothin' really."

"But you love her, don't you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Right now, we're friends. Seein' where things go. But, in a heart beat, I'd end things with her, for you. I would. Because she don't mean to me, what you do. You just have to be willing to forgive me, for my mistakes. Which, when I look at your face right now, I don't know that you ever will."

"Why her?"

"She just, catered to me I guess. She's the kind of woman, that gives a man anything he wants, and naw, that don't mean you didn't do that. She's just, never questions nothin.' She does whatever I want, without me askin' her to. It may sound strange, but men like that. Don't make it right but it makes us feel important, and needed." He looked at Bonnie.

"And me, how did I make you feel?"

"Challenged. You challenged everything. You have this, defiant nature Birdie. Always have. But I've always loved it about you. Before I hurt you, you went along with everything I said. You trusted me. Then one day, you kinda looked at me different, and that was after I lied about joinin' the military, and you ain't never looked at me the same as you did when you was seventeen." He frowned. "It was my fault."

"You hurt me. I trusted you more than anyone."

"I know. I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Now you're in LA, and don't want nothin' to do with no country bum like me."

"Stop. You're my country bum. You're the best man I know. You really are a good man, Damon." She cut into her pancakes and fed him. "Remember when we were married, and we shared pancakes?"

"I love when you fed me, Baby girl. We shared everything. That first year, we shared toothbrushes."

"Gosh, we were disgustin' huh?"

"Naw, I never had a problem sharin' things with you." He smiled. "You liked when I licked food off of your face."

"I hated that." She laughed.

"No, you didn't." He said, grabbing her face and licking it. She pushed him off and laughed. "Here try this, it's good." He put a fork of his omelet, into her mouth. She ate it, and hummed. "Good right? This omelette was created for Stefan. He used to ask for it all the time. Finally, Oscar, just created it for him, put it right on the menu."

"No way, I never knew the Country Boy Omelette was named for Stefan.

"Yup." He put another forkful in her mouth. He watched her eat it, and love it. "I think you love it more than me." He looked at Dylan, "Wanna try uncle Steffy's favorite Omelet?" He put some eggs in his son's mouth. "Good huh? Not like momma's burnt eggs?" He started to laugh and Bonnie smacked him. "What, you remember burnt eggs, right?"

"Excuse me, when we were married I didn't burn one egg." She rolled her eyes.

"I know. But sixteen, seventeen-year-old you, couldn't focus on cookin' an egg to save your life."

"I'll have you know, my son, loves my food."

"Right? Well, I hope you cook country food for my boy, and not that LA shit."

"What's LA shit, Doodle?" She said crossing her arms and giving him the staredown.

"Ya know, sprouts, eggplants, avocado, sushi, and what's that shit they do now, vegan? Pft. Please, I hope he eats the food you grew up eatin' baby girl."

"He does most days. He loves my food. His favorite is, cornbread, and mac n cheese."

"He eat vegetables?"

"Ehh, he does. But he don't prefer them." She laughed.

"Good, normal kids don't like vegetables until they're no longer kids." He watched her drink her hot cocoa, and waited for her to finish drinking so he could drink some.

"I thought you wanted orange juice. Why do you always drink the last of my cocoa, instead of order your own?"

"Because for some reason, it always tastes better when you order it. Why do you always, eat the last bite of whatever I food I ordered?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Because, you're supposed to give the last bite of food to the one you love." She smiles eating the last bite of his omelette. "Everybody knows that." She pokes his nose and grabs Dylan. "Here, let's put Dylan between us and take a family picture."

"Fine, but can you do me a favor, baby girl?"

"What's that?" She asks as she grabs their son and sits him between them.

"Call him by his name. Dylan's a cute name and all, but his name is Dimitri."

"Do you remember when we were kids, and your mom left, and you thought you weren't lovable? You said, maybe if I was more lovable she would've stayed. Maybe if I was Dylan instead of Damon, I'd be more lovable. Because you thought Dylan was a lovable name." She laughed.

"I think I may or may not, recollect, such a weird conversation."

"Well, it always stuck with me, and I said, let me give my son the name his father always thought was lovable. Because maybe, he'd hear it one day, and remember what it meant to want to feel so loved by his momma. Then he'd know, he's was so loved." She shook her head feeling stupid. "But now that you can't even remember that conversation, it makes no sense as to why I named him, Dimitri Dylan. I would've made him a Jr. or Damon the second, but, you always said you never wanted a Junior. But some days, I regret not naming him Damon."

He looked at her astonished. The fact that she remembered such details to his life, and thought out things, so carefully when it came to him, made him smile. "Dimitri Dylan, is perfect. Honestly."

"If it means anything to you, my momma calls him Dimitri. She always has."

"It actually means a lot to me, considering your grams called me Dimitri. And I loved your grams like she was my own."

"I know you did. She loved you like you were her own too." She smiled at him, sweetly.

"Grams always was a great judge of character." He helped her adjust Dylan. "Okay, so selfie time?"

"Yeah. And Doodle, you have to smile. Our son loves smilin' and if you don't smile, you won't look happy to be here with the two of us." Bonnie held the cell phone out a couple of times to snap pictures.

"Aye, should I take the picture for you?" Oscar said walking to the table.

"Oscar, hey, long time no see." Damon's said. "Yes, please take the picture. A few, if you can."

"Sure thing." As he snapped the pictures he spoke. "All these years later you two still are a beautiful couple. I remember during high school you two sneakin' here sometimes. Good to see you both order the homemade buttermilk pancakes still."

"Those pancakes. No one's recipe is like yours Oscar. These pancakes are melt in your mouth amazing." Bonnie said.

"Well I gotta go let the day-time manager off and start my shift. Good to see you love birds still happy and beautiful as ever. And the boy, he's perfect. Must be a blessing after the loss. Stick with each other. Life is too short and people are too mistrusting to not have each other. Good day, kids. I should get to the kitchen."

"Bye Oscar." They said simultaneously. They looked at each other and Bonnie sighed. She tried to adjust Dylan's clothes and wipe his face.

"I agree with him, ya know. The world is filled with mistrusting people. Two kinds. The ones who ain't to be trusted, and the ones who make mistakes. I made a mistake, Birdie. I made several mistakes. But, I mean, you keepin' me, from knowin' I had a son... god. That hurts me. I mean, I cried all night, the night I found out. The reason, I ain't say nothin' the next day at the diner, was because the sight of you and Dimitri, made me wanna cry again. Realizing the two of you have been livin' this life without me. I felt hurt and betrayed."

Bonnie grabbed his hand after putting Dylan in his car seat. He had fallen asleep after eating, like always, and Bonnie tucked him into his car seat. As she held Damon's hand, she frowned. "Damon, I've never wanted to hurt you. I'll be honest, I had no intentions to tell you right now. I'm not perfect. I made a selfish decision." She held his hand tighter. "You surprised me bein' home. I hadn't heard your voice in so long, or seen your face, that I didn't have to feel the hurt or obligation that came with not telling you. But the moment you and I slept together again, I was filled with guilt. Because I knew I had to tell you and I didn't think I could handle it." Her face remained fixated on his hands, and she rubbed her fingers across his skin, in a repeated, circular motion. He watched as her face held back tears.

"Bird, you hurt me. You took away the opportunity for me to know my son for almost two years. You took away the right, for me to be a father."

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't even have the words. You deserve more. But I was hurt, and we just can't get into that right now."

"And I can't just be mad. Just like you can't let yourself hate me, for what I've done to you, I can't let myself stay angry at you. Of course, I'm angry, but the best thing for our son, isn't to keep bein' angry with each other. I have so many things I need to say to you, but, what matters to me, right now, is this beautiful baby boy, gettin' to know me."

"I want that. I want the two of you to spend time together."

 **..x..**

Stefan was at his place, with Ginny. They decided to go for, yet another run. As much as Stefan didn't want to admit it, even though he was in good shape, Ginny could run circles around him. She traipsed around with her teeny tiny Under Armor Shorts, and sports bra. Her running shoes were brightly colored, and Stefan rolled his eyes every time he saw them on her feet. "I think you wear those for attention." He said jogging behind her. She turned her body to him and jogged backwards, laughing at him.

"Stefan, you're just jealous, because I'm faster than you. Not to mention, you're so out of touch with running shoes and workout gear, you don't realize ninety percent of workout clothes and shoes are absurdly colored and designed these days."

"Tell me why athletes are cocky, individuals."

"Well, we have a right to be. Our bodies are our business. Listen if I ever want to be on ESPN'S body issue, I've gotta take my body seriously."

"You mean, like Serena Williams and Colin Kaepernick?"

"Exactly. I'll be aspiring for such greatness one day." He looked her up and down, and bit his lip in concern.

"So, until then, is this the kinda thing you wear year-round, when you run in LA, or wherever?"

"Yeah. It's easier to run like this. If it's cold then I wear sweat pants, and a hoodie, but it's rarely cold in California." She smiles and shakes her head at him. "Does this bother you?"

"Well, kinda yeah. I mean, you ain't barely wearin' nothin' do you have any idea where a man's eyes wander, better yet... his mind? You don't leave much to the imagination."

Ginny licks the top row of her teeth and puts her hands on her hips. "So, this, is a problem?"

"I don't know, but it's not the way, I would want you to run around, especially if I'm not around."

"Hey, Stef, remember, this was fun. Us having fun. Right? I feel like you're getting weird on me."

"Listen, I'm not gettin' weird. It's your life. I just, thought that I could voice a concern is all. Don't mind me, I'm just some beautiful country man, that gives your body the best hurtin' you ever had. The man who you've spent the past week with. The man, whose name you call out every day and night. The man who took you to the rodeo, and taught you how to ride a horse. The man that-"

"Oh, my gosh. Give yourself much props, huh? I get it." She grabs his hands, "Let's not fight okay. I'm having fun with you and I don't want to screw it up by a worthless argument that could have been avoided."

"You ever made love in a public place?"

"Does a beach count?"

"Depends, were you in the water in broad daylight, or on the sand?"

"Water. Early evening." She said. "Sun was setting, it was quite romantic."

"I'll bet it was. You see that park over there?"

"Yeah."

"You see that tree?"

"Yeah."

"Come on let's go." He said pulling her along. He walked her all the way across the street, where a blanket was laid out and a picnic baskets as sitting on it.

"Umm, Stefan, what is this?"

"Surprise. I made you lunch. It's sort of healthy too. Well, maybe. It's just fruit and raw veggies I sliced up, along with some turkey sandwiches." He sat her down on the blanket and sat beside her. Ginny felt nervous. She sat with Stefan and timidly enjoyed his lunch, a la picnic-style. Stefan surprised her, because she was actually looking forward to having sex in a public place, in the daylight.

"You look disappointed?" He asked-stated.

"No, I'm not. Just surprised. I mean, I didn't think this was a thing. I mean- I don't want to sound- ya know let's just enjoy this. You took time on this, and it means a lot to me." Ginny said, but felt unsure of what her and Stefan were actually doing.

 **..x..**

Abby's spent time alone today. She needed to sort through her life. She loves a man that she could possibly lose if she told him the truth. She loves another man, that once had something great with her, but their relationship proved to be more harmful than good. She knew her and G were over. She didn't want to rekindle any romance with him. She wanted there to be a peaceful existence between the two, where they both decided it was okay to move on.

Nik was the man for her. He never tried changing her, nor did he ever ask her to be someone she wasn't. They were the best of friends, and because of that, she fell in love with him. She fell in love for the first time in a healthy way. She didn't even have this same love for Bonnie's father. She was young, and got pregnant young, and stayed because she grew up with her parents. Even though, her parents didn't get along, they stayed together. Her mantra was to stay for the daughter they had. But all of the lonely years Abby spent with a man, who was always halfway across the world the majority of their marriage, forced her to have a scuffed vision of what love was. She didn't believe in her marriage enough to even stay with her husband. She stayed alone with Bonnie for years. It wasn't until she met Nik, and got to know Nik, and became best friends with him, that she realized what healthy natural love was.

With that being said, she realized, that Bonnie and Damon had a better idea of what love was than she ever did. But, she feared so much that Bonnie would end up like her, she self-sabotaged her own relationship with Bonnie, forcing Bonnie to become self-sabotaging at separate moments.

She looked through old photo albums. Her husband was rarely in a picture. But, for whatever reason, G, Damon, Stefan, and Sheila were there. Bonnie's family. The people Bonnie could always lean on. She had to make better decisions starting today. She called G, and told him the situation. She let him know they needed to have a paternity test done, because she couldn't move on until she knew the truth.

That's when G told her, "Darlin' I had a vasectomy after Stefan. There's no way, I can possibly father anymore children."

"Oh God, are you serious?" She asked crying.

"I am as serious as a cab driver in New York. It's physically, genetically impossible."

"Oh, thank God. I- I was so worried. I'm gettin' married in two weeks, and I couldn't, do this without him knowing the truth."

"So, the question is, now that you know it's not me, you gonna tell him what we did four months ago?"

"You gonna tell Lily?"

"Hell naw. I can't risk-"

"I know. Me neither. It was a mistake. Somethin' that'll never..."

"Ever..."

"Happen again." They spoke at the same time.

"Okay, let me say, G... I'm sorry. We, we never should've... ya know. And now we have ruined our kids relationship."

"Well, all we can do, now, is try and guide them the right direction."

"Which is where?" Abby asked.

"Home." Giuseppe said. "They were both happiest, back home."

 **..x..**

Dylan was in his car seat, asleep, and Bonnie put him in the stroller and they started to walk around town together. They casually laughed and spoke to one another, like they'd never had time apart. "Look, lemonade."

"When did that open?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. But, the last couple times I came to town, it was here. It tastes a little like Grams' lemonade. Not quite as perfectly tart and sweet, but... just reminds me of it." Damon said. "Here, I'm gone get a cup, and we can share it."

"Sure." They walked up to the lemonade stand and were distracted at the variety. As the lemonade stand worker spoke.

"We have strawberry, lime, raspberry, blueberry, blackberry, mango, peach, melon, water melon- cherry-limeade, strawberry-kiwi-"

"Wait a dog gone second... do y'all have regular, yellow lemonade, made with just lemons?" Damon asked.

"Ummm, yes. It's the called the classic."

"Can I have one regular sized, classic lemonade?"

"Yes. Would you like to upgrade for fifty cents?"

"Uh, I don't know. How much is a regular?"

"It's three fifty for a medium, and four for the large."

"Got damn. That's a lot for a cup of lemonade. Just give me a large then." He said, but Bonnie looked at him and laughed.

"I'll give you the two quarters Doodle."

"I don't need the damn quarters. I just think that's expensive. But whatever. Can we get one of them pretzel and cheese things too?"

"Sure sir. Your total is going to be eight dollars for the lemonade and pretzel, and then an extra dollar for the cheese."

Damon's face turned up at the worker and Bonnie laughed. "Doodle, can I please say, it's nice to see you bein' more thoughtful with your money. I heard for a while there you were bein' reckless."

"And who told you that... Stefan?"

"I just hate to see you blow through your money the way I hear you blow through it. Is it true? She talked you into buyin' a sports car?"

"I bought it, because, I wanted to."

"You don't like sports cars Doodle. You like old classics, and trucks." She turned her head sideways. As he tried avoiding her by paying for the lemonade and pretzel. "Doodle, where's the car now?"

"Uh, it was totaled."

"TOTALED?"

"Hey, hey, don't get loud damnit."

"Why?" She smacked his arm. "Doodle. Where is your totaled car?"

"Gone. I don't have it anymore."

"Does it have to do with her?"

"Why? So, you can judge me?"

"No, so I can tell you, how immature it is to be with a person who is counter-productive to who you are or want to be. What did she do to your car?"

He sighed. "What didn't she do? She got countless speeding tickets, she dinged it more than once, and last but not least, I crashed it after I had an episode behind the wheel, Sybil had been drinkin' so I had to drive." He looked at her shaking his head rolling his eyes, "Now, what is it you wanna say?"

"Sybil don't really drank Doodle. She didn't the other night, and she didn't used to back in the day. She'll hold a glass all night, but she barely, ever drinks. Let alone enough to get drunk. Did she make you wreck your car from some drunken rage, or...?"

"I don't know. I don't care! I'm just happy to be rid of the damn thang, okay Bird?" He sounded frustrated, like he was trying to contain his emotions.

"Doodle, what is goin' on? This ain't you? Your entire self, is..." she became emotional when he became emotional. "Doodle, what's wrong? Talk to me. Please."

"Stop. Not here, in public where everyone can see me. Like, I just need to think about somethin' else okay?" She put the lemonade into the cup holder of the stroller and the pretzel in one hand as she strolled the stroller with the other and walked Damon to more private area. They sat down on a bench near a pond. "Doodle, what is goin' on?"

"Bird, remember how I had problems sleepin?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after countless tests, I was diagnosed with sleep apnea, and it really affects me, in all kinds of ways. I can have problems breathin' in my sleep or even when I'm really tired. I barely sleep, Bird. Matter-of-fact, I don't sleep. I'm never comfortable enough to sleep. I've become an insomniac. Not to mention, the fact that, after that explosion, in Iraq, I'm terrified of drivin.' I was drivin, when I got injured. It was an IED that exploded near us. Sad part is, I didn't even suffer the worst injuries compared to some of the other guys, but it affected me. It makes me fear drivin on the road. When that car was wrecked, it was because, Sybil was drinkin' that night. Even though, I was afraid to get behind the wheel, I couldn't let her drive drunk, so I drove. We got into an argument. She was angry, and all over the place. I told her to calm down, b'cos she was actin' a fool in the passenger side. I lost control of the car and we fuckin' crashed." He was very jittery as he spoke, and the nerves in his hands were making his hands shake. Bonnie looked at him in fury and anguish wanting to hold him.

"Doodle, are you okay? How could she be so thoughtless?"

"She ain't realize what she was doin' she was drunk."

"It ain't no excuse. She shouldn't be actin' a drunken fool while you're drivin' and if somethin' happened to you, I'd have to kill her." She said seriously, and furiously.

He laughed, half-heartedly, at her getting angry. "I mean, I'm good now."

"Are you though?" She asked shaking her head.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me. You can't even look me in the eye." She held his face in her hands. "Why did you seem okay, last week, driving me in your truck?"

"I don't know. You... You keep me calm. And knowing you were in my truck, I had to be careful and really get my mind off the drive. So, that's why I kept talkin' to you. But you, keep me calm. I can't explain it."

"Is that why you walk to see me and our son, everyday?"

"Yes."

"Does Mike know?"

"No, I had to drive him all the way to Blacksburg last week, I was terrified. Terrified. I'm not normal Bird. I'm not the confident man, I was back then. I'm not the man, you fell in love with. I'm not the same man. I'm a fuckin' mess. And seein' this little boy, is proof I still have somethin' good inside of me. Proof, I'm not the fuck up, I thought I was when you left me."

"You're not a fuck-up. I never thought you were. I didn't leave you. We decided to split amicably. I didn't want to leave. Do you have any idea how hard it was to go to LA and start school without you?"

"I know it was hard, but you left."

"But we decided together, it needed to happen."

"Whatever. When we separated, I felt like utter shit. And this woman, just acts like I'm a King. And maybe it don't seem like much, but a nobody bum like me, needs to feel that feeling, that I matter. I didn't think I mattered to you." His face was red, and his cheeks were flushed. Same thing that happened to his son.

Bonnie cried. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"So, you hate her. She helped me. I owe her. Because when you left, she saw that I was strugglin' with just bein' normal."

"I get it. But, she's toxic. She doesn't want to share you. Do you think she's going to be accepting of your son, knowing, he's more important than her?"

"She'll be fine. Okay." She wiped his tears, "I'll get it together. Okay. I just need air sometimes. I just need to breath sometimes." She shed tears with him, and held his face feeling his pain as if it were her cross to bear.

Bonnie had no idea what to say to him. She had no idea how to comfort him, and she felt the way he felt, when she lost the baby, and he couldn't find the right words to comfort her. She just kept her hands on his cheeks and looked at him. He held her hands as her hands held his face. She was warm, and loving, and he felt at home with her, and her hands were where his face needed to be. She wanted hold him, because seeing him in pain, broke her. It hurt her, to her core. She pulled him in and held him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and held him. He cried, for a few minutes and she let him. She let him cry while she held him. "Doodle, we'll get through this. I promise."

As Damon pulled up, his cheek brisked hers and his lips followed through the way they always did, with a kiss. They gently let their mouths connect, and he pulled her into him, while her hands gently went back to his face. The same hand that hadn't worn an engagement ring in days. Every time he pulled his lips from hers, he reconnected them to his again, and kept kissing her like he needed her. Their mouths continued to connect in the ways that their souls always did. Effortlessly, naturally, lovingly.

They held each other near the pond. With their son asleep in the stroller. Those were the days, they both felt complete. The days they were together, not fighting.

 **..x..**

Stefan and Ginny got back to the Salvatore house, and as they pulled in Sarah was leaving. She ran into them as they were coming. "Stefan, I was looking for you, I um- oh, I met you the other day... aren't you Bonnie's friend, from California?"

"Yeah, Ginny. Nice to meet you again."

"Oh, are you two...?"

"Friends." Ginny said. "He's my good friend, showing me the beautiful town of Mystic Falls one day at a time."

Sarah smiled uncomfortably and looked at Stefan. "Oh, well, I guess I caught you at a bad time. Maybe... some other time. Please call me when you can."

"Yeah. Sure. It was nice seein ya Sarah."

Stefan walked passed her calmly, and coldly. Ginny noticed the change in his demeanor, and kindly said goodbye to Sarah. She jogged to keep up with Stefan, "Hey what was that about?"

"What exactly are you talkin' 'bout?" He said sharply.

"You were rude to that girl. You were very rude to her."

"And you were noticeably friendly."

"I mean, I'm a kind person."

"Bullshit Ginny. You jumped on the mentions that you and are "just friends" the second she asked. Like what, in... THE... literal fuck did you do that for?"

"Because we are friends, and I thought maybe, discretion was a thing adults were well versed in."

"Okay, this ain't California. The whole booty call, I'm not an adult doin' adult things, or actin' grown about it, is not the shit we do here. So, what! Me and you are more than friendly, is it wrong to let people know?" He yelled.

"No, but... seriously Stef, I thought that you were a private person."

"Listen, you and I have made love every day for almost a week. We workout together, and go on dates daily. Maybe, I'm not your man, but damn, don't act like we ain't more than friendly."

"I feel like you want more from this, and I like you, but a week?"

"I forget how you fuckin' big shots do things. Is this how Damon feels when it comes to Bird? Like he ain't good enough, because I'll be damned the feeling ain't kind of pathetic. Like I feel pathetic for liking you." He walked into his house and headed for the shower. She watched as she stripped his clothes, and wanted to strip with him and jump in the shower with him, but she didn't know if it was smart. She had to know what she and Stefan were doing.

"Listen, I should probably head back to Ms. Abby's place. I've been gone three days, and I should show my face."

"Like that?"

"Not "like that." Just thinkin' we need some cool off space is all. I respect you and I am going to give you space."

"Fine, city girl."

"Fine, country boy." Ginny grabbed her things and walked over to the Bennett household.

 **..x..**

Bonnie drove Damon home after a really good afternoon together. Sybil knew when he'd be home, she waited outside for him. He got out of the car and walked over to the back seat and gave his son and hug and a kiss, and a sweet good bye.

"Aye baby boy, I loved playing' with ya today. Feedin' the ducks and fishies. Did you have fun? I hope so. So, we'll see you tomorrow for church. Can't wait to see my little man all decked out for Jesus." Damon made himself laugh. "I love you baby boy. I love you so much. Be good to your momma, tonight okay. We'll be back together tomorrow. Bye little man."

Dylan waived, and smiled grabbing Damon's face. "Doo doo." He said and made Damon's brows furrow, and he looked at Bonnie.

"Did, he just?"

"He did. He called you Doodle." Bonnie laughed. Sybil hated the exchange and walked over to them.

"So, this is the little man. Hmm. Wow. Just when I didn't think you could stoop so low, as to trap my man."

"Last I checked he wasn't your man." Bonnie spit and Sybil looked to Damon.

"Is that what you told her? You don't tell her we make love every night?"

"Sy! What in THE hell? Stop!" He grabbed her by her shoulders and scooted her back. "Get your ass back in the house. GO!"

"What?"

"Get your ass back in there. Stop! This is none sense. Don't come out here startin' shit, in front of my son. Don't start shit with his momma. I swear to God woman, it ain't happenin' I'll send your ass back to Georgia, right now!"

She looks at him as if he shocked her to all hell. "Really? You're taking her side."

"It ain't takin, sides. I don't need you deliberately trying' to make things hard."

"Fine. Fine! Bonnie, you're so desperate. Desperate! I know why you did this!" She yelled as Damon turned her to the condo, and scooted her along. He waited until she was inside and he walked back to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. It'll, be just us tomorrow for church. Sybil won't step foot into a church no more, after everything that happened in Georgia, she felt wrongly accused, and she lost all her faith. So yeah, just me, you and Dimitri."

Bonnie looked at him and shook her head. "I don't like her. At all. I don't trust her."

"Bird, tomorrow, it'll be a peaceful day. Just us. Love you baby girl."

"Love you Doo doo." She laughed. "We'll see you tomorrow. I'm excited to get you dressed up and take pictures of you and our son. Remember what Grams always said, praise the Lord in your Sunday's best."

"I'll see what I can find, in the closet." He laughed.

"At least a button up. I'll pick you up, so you don't have to drive to me."

"No. I will pick you and my son up. I'll be early so we can put the car seat in my truck."

"I don't want you drivin' Doodle."

"All I can do is try, right?"

"Well, call me, if you change your mind." They smiled and as she drove off, he waited, as she looked in her rear view, he stood there until she disappeared.

 **..x..**

Damon was dressed, in slacks and a button up. "You look sharp brother. I don't think I've ever seen you in slacks, other than the ASU's." Mike said.

"I ain't got reasons to dress up."

"Today is special though, right? You, and your son, and Bird. It's good if it stays positive. You even shaved."

"I did and it will. Me and Bird are in a good place. Like a really good place, and I believe, that it's because we've both grown up, a lot." He said fixing his tie.

"So, no one has any issues with it?" He was referring to Sybil specifically.

"Nah. She knows I'm spendin' time with my son. She knows me and Bird need this time together, to figure things out with Dimitri."

"She's cool with the time you and Bird spend alone?"

"Alone?" She said walking out in a black dress and some stilettos.

"What are you doin'?" Damon asked as she walked out looking like she was ready to go.

"Oh, I thought it was time, I got in touch with my faith again. Why not today? I can meet your son, and make sure Bonnie doesn't get the wrong idea about all of this time you are spending with her."

"This is about my son, not you."

"Not Bonnie either. She seems to think you two are rekindling some old romance. Nah uh. Not on my watch."

"Sy. Stay here. I don't need this drama."

"Best behavior today. I promise." She held up her right hand.

"No."

"If you don't let me go, I'm willing to bet, you are giving me something to worry about with Bonnie. I think, maybe you are hiding something from me. And if that's the case, I will raise hell. So, let me go peacefully, and we'll have no issues." Damon began gritting his teeth and ticking his locked jaw. He tried not arguing with her because all it did was give him anxiety to deal with her antics. So, he tend to let thugs go, to avoid conflict.

"It's fine." Mike said. "I'll go too." He said softening the blow. "Let's just make it a family affair. Let me throw, something, respectable on." He looked at Damon, realizing Damon had his hands full with this psychotic woman. Damon watched Mike hurry and get dressed. He looked at Sy, bothered.

"When this is all over today, I'm sendin' your ass home tonight. I ain't got time for this shit. What-so-ever." He snatched his truck keys and his hands started shake as he walked to his truck and grabbed the handle. He dropped his keys by mistake. "Fuck."

"See baby, you need me. Here let me drive. I know you hate it." She said opening the driver's door.

"I don't want you drivin' my truck. You've been actin' out the past few days. Get out of my truck."

"Damon, stop, your hands are shaking. Let me drive us there." She started arguing with him, until Mike ran outside.

"I'll drive. Go lock the house up Sal. I'll drive, okay?" Damon was in a world of frustration. He was ready to pull his hair out, this difficult woman may have done everything he needed, but she got under his skin sometimes.

Sybil sat in the middle of the two of them and Mike pulled into Abby's driveway to see Ginny with Dylan's car seat. He pulled up slowly, scoping her out. "Hey, I, decided I need the word today. I really enjoyed the service last week. I hope you don't mind." Ginny said.

"Not at all. It's just one big family trip." Damon said smiling, putting on a front. He helped Ginny into the truck and they got Dylan's car seat ready. Ginny showed him how to buckle it in and they got it all secured. When Ginny finally realized, Sybil was in the truck she did a double take.

"Oh. I had no idea anyone else was coming. So, I guess this calls for some morning gratuity. Here. Everyone. Bonnie woke up early today and made these muffins. Blueberry from scratch. Dylan's favorite."

"Nice. We sure missed breakfast this morning." Mike said. Everyone grabbed a muffin except Sybil.

"Sorry. I am watching my figure. It's a little too starchy for me." Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay. How 'bout you Damon? Come on, Bonnie loves baking. She made these with love." Ginny said jokingly.

"Bird made them? Yeah, I'll take one." He bit into it and hummed. "Mmmm. Damn, that's got damn good. I can't believe how much she got into cookin' and bakin' over the years." Sybil looked at Damon enjoying Bonnies muffins and smacked it out of his hand.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. There was a fly buzzing around your face. It was an accident." She said, making him shake his head and give and angry sarcastic laugh.

"It's okay. I made a dozen." Bonnie said walking out. "When I looked out the window and saw the truck load, I thought I'd bring more." She looked at the one on the ground. "I guess the rabbits get a little pleasant surprise today."

"Rabbits don't eat starch."

"They will love those. They are not starch. They are made with zucchini."

"What?" Mike said. "This is zucchini? I can't even tell."

"Well, I taught myself how to make them. You want another Doodle?"

"I better not. I lost my appetite. " He said.

"Come on. You can't sit through two hours of church on an empty stomach. You never could. I made these especially for you." She smiled at him making him weaken. He loved how she always made sure he ate. She woke up early in the morning when they were married to make him breakfast and eat with him.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" He took another muffin, and Bonnie looked at Sybil and smiled, because Sybil couldn't cook. "How did you make these with zucchini and I can't tell?"

"If I tell you I have to kill you." The connection between the two was obvious. It was also so natural, they didn't always realize, they were still acting married. "Anyways, Listen. If the car is too full, I'll drive my momma's car."

"Good idea." Sybil said.

"No need. We got the car seat in here already. Where's my little man?" Damon asked.

"Here he is." Abby said walking him out.

"Damn, daddy's boy cleans up well. I'll be damned, you look like you should be in a Guess Baby ad."

"Right. He's delectable. I love hose cheeks," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and that big bushel of black hair, falls in his face just right. You did that?"

"Nope. It just falls that way. Cute, right?"

"It is."

"Momma thinks he needs a haircut."

"I sure do." Abby said smirking.

"He does. But I like it long." Damon said.

"Me too." She smiled.

"This is not a military approved hair cut lil man. But daddy, has to make an exception for you, because he ain't never seen such a cute kid in all his days." Damon says playin' with his son's hair.

"Speaking of haircuts, I can't believe you shaved your scruffy face. I mean, this baby smooth face is always adorable, but I've always had a soft spot for your scruffy face, and I know you love growing out your beard, since you have to shave every day for work." She touched his face gently and smiled.

"Grams wouldn't have let me walk into service with that mess."

"Aw. Sorry you feel that way. I surely like the tickle." She said lowly, flirting with him, and winking.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Next time I'll keep it for a while longer. I didn't want to shave this mornin' Sy said I looked unmanageable."

"He looks ungroomed and uncared for when he doesn't shave. Why wouldn't you cut it? Same with your son. Trim his hair. Or it looks like his parent doesn't care for him."

"Sy-"

"No I take it back he's adorable. He looks like Damon. It just looks like Bonnie is confused on what a little boy's hair should look like."

"When you have a little boy, I guess you can let me know. But until then maybe you should just stay in your place."

"Funny little girl."

Bonnie pulled Damon to the side. "I'm gone ride in my momma's car, Doodle. Okay. Because if I don't I'm gone end up-"

"Please don't. I'm sorry. She's goin' home tonight." He said pulling her off to the side.

Just as Bonnie calmed down and started to put Dylan in his car seat, another car pulled up behind Damon's truck. She didn't bother to pay attention. "Who's that back there?"

Ginny turned. "Looks like an Über."

"What über would be comin' here?" Mike asked. Ginny still sitting in the backseat turned, and her face spoke magnitudes.

"Oh fuck."

"Ginny don't curse, it's Sunday." Bonnie laughed.

"Bon?" Ginny said suspiciously.

Bonnie was very into showing Damon how to buckle Dylan in, and laughing and smiling with him.

"Would you two hurry up? Sheesh. Is this a time for flirting, or are we going to church?" Sybil asked angrily. "Damon, please. Get in the car so we can go!" Damon helped Bonnie get in and he closed the doors or her, then walked around to the front of the car and looked at Bonnie as he got in.

"You good?" He asked her.

"Yup." She said.

"No." Ginny said. "Bon, turn around."

Bonnie looked at Ginny suspiciously. "What? Why?" Bonnie slowly turned as she saw a man walk up the stairs to her mother.

"Hey Mrs. Bennett. Long time no see."

"Oh, My word." Abby said shocked. "Good mornin' I thought you weren't comin' till next week." Abby spoke with surprise.

"Somebody seemed like they missed me, so I thought I'd surprise her." Bonnie heard him say.

"Oh, God. No. No way." Bonnie said, holding her face in her palms. Damon turned to her, and watched as her reaction, hit him like a truck.

Ginny, scooted to the door and opened it, and got out letting Bonnie out. "I had no idea, did you?"

"No." She looked shocked and surprised, Damon watched her as she walked around the car and to the man hugging her mother. The man turned to her and smiled.

"Hey, baby. There you are. **Surprise**!"

She held her mouth... "Wow. What are you doing here already?" She didn't even look excited.

He picked her up and hugged her. Then kissed her like she was a missing piece of his puzzle. And for the first time, Damon saw the man, that gave Bonnie the ring, that she hadn't worn in four days now. His entire body tightened, and Sybil smiled viciously. Both Mike and Ginny's faces dropped. A taller man, with a muscular build and a clean-shaven face towered Bonnie. Not that it was hard, because she was short. But he was different. He was older, it was apparent, because his hair was peppered with a few greys and he was very good looking.

"So, Ginny, who's that man with your bestie?" Sybil asked.

"That's my agent."

"Well, your agent is awfully chummy with your best friend."

"Ginny... is that...?" Damon asked but trailed off when he saw the man kiss Bonnie.

"Yeah. That's... her fiancé." Ginny said grimly.

"Oh, this is too, too good to be true." Sybil laughed. "Well, who's ready for church? I sure am."

* * *

 **Bonnie and Damon are working through their issues and trying to get along. G is not the baby's father. YAY! Abby and G realize how they failed Bonnie and Damon. Ginny is confused about Stefan. But they really like each other. However, it's not always that easy. Damon had some revelations, but to be honest I am peeling back his layers and Bonnies slower, because these two characters are still dealing with other issues. But their issues really just help them to connect as you'll see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Spilled Milk

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 13- Spilled Milk**

 **R-T**

 ***Thank you for your reviews, follows, favs, I appreciate you. Merry Christmas! Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ginny... is that...?" Damon asked but trailed off when he saw the man kiss Bonnie.

"Yeah. That's... her fiancé." Ginny said grimly.

"Oh, this is too, too good to be true." Sybil laughed. "Well, who's ready for church? I sure am."

Bonnie quickly let go of him, jumping down. She adjusted her clothes and spoke lowly, pulling him to the side. "Hunny, what are you doing here? You didn't say you were coming early? In fact, you said you'd be pushing your flight back?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, but when we spoke on the phone a few days ago, you seemed stressed out."

"I mean it's to be expected, I'm helping to plan a wedding."

"And, bam. I'm here. So, let's do this."

"Two weeks! You can't possibly be here two weeks. I know how your schedule is."

"I mean, I will have to fly back in a couple of days, then I should try to be back for the wedding. I came to see my girl, and our son. What's the problem?" Just then, Bonnie saw Damon get out of the truck, and her nerves tensed up.

"Let's not talk about that right now. Go in my momma's house and wait for me. Get situated and I'll be back in a couple hours. I'm heading to church."

"Good I'll go with you. It's been a while for me. But I can-"

"No, just go ahead and-"

"Baby girl... what's the hold up?" Damon said walking to Bonnie and her fiancé.

"Nothin' he's gone wait here," She looked to him, "Right? Get situated, and we are goin' to church. I'll see you when we get back, hunny." She kissed his cheek. "Momma, can you maybe...?"

Bonnie was reaching, for anything to hold onto, because she dug a hole at this point that the depth was pulling her under. "Sure baby." Abby looked at the man, "Come on in, let's get you fed."

But at this point both men were really sizing each other up. "Uh, Babe. Who's this calling you baby girl?"

"Baby girl, who's this callin' you babe?" Damon was in slacks, with a button up and a tie, with his baby smooth face, and sparkling blue eyes, and he stared at a man, in what appeared to be some trendy form of men's fashionable attire, and his face was clean shaven, with a barber shop taper and his facial hair was in perfect placement, neatly trimmed. He had brown hair and green eyes, and a few peppered in grey hairs, but Damon could tell the man was in his late thirties. He was older than Bonnie and himself. Not far from Abby's age, but still young.

Damon stood before them with his freshly shaved face, and the man before him with a clean, trim.

"Doodle, I mean Damon, this is Mason. Mason, this is Damon." She gulped. "Damon, Mason, is my fiancé." Damon's jaw locked and ticked, hearing the words leave her mouth. They shook hands. A tight, firm grip, two men of a strong, athletic nature but in two very different ways. Mason was an athlete, Damon was a soldier. One trained to win, the other to kill. Either way it was a recipe for disaster. At this point, Damon realized Mason had no idea who he was. Which placed Bonnie in another lie.

"Nice to meet you." Mason said skeptically. Damon said nothing in return, just nodded his head.

Bonnie could barely look either man in the eye. It appears, there were some things she's omitted, and she was caught in a difficult situation. It was very clear when Mason looked up and said, "Where's my little man?"

"What?!" Damon exclaimed. Ginny jumped out of the truck.

"Mase! What a surprise." She walked to him giving him a hug.

"Ginny Baker, I sure hope you're not easing up on your daily habits."

"Not at all. I'm always ready. I run every day and well, I'm eating okay. This country food, is..." she rubs her stomach in a circular motion but then trailed when she saw Damon walk to the truck and get in and close the door, angry. Bonnie looked at Mason, and smiled.

"Hunny, please. I need to go to church alone. Can you stay here until I get back?"

"No. who is that man, and what the hell is his beef?"

"Hunny, he doesn't have a beef. This isn't like that okay. Please, I will explain everything when I get back."

"Hey," Ginny chimed in. "I'll stay here with Mason. We can go to that Diner."

"Ginny, you don't have-"

"No, I do. Bon go to church. I will keep Mason entertained, with pancakes."

"I don't eat pancakes!"

"Mason, humor me. You can get an egg white omelet. Just, let's put your things down and have some breakfast. I had some questions about my contract anyways."

"Alright. You know I'm always good for business." He said. "Babe, is everything okay?"

She wanted to say no. But she couldn't. "Yup. Everything's fine." But he was aware something wasn't right.

"No. I'm goin to church with you. I haven't seen you in two weeks. I miss you." He looked at her suspiciously. "Can I see my little man?"

"He's asleep." Ginny watched Bonnie buckling. At this point, Ginny realized everything she knew about Bonnie in LA, would look completely different to her than it would to Mason. Bonnie having omitted her son's father, and their past, would play a huge role in this trip and what it meant for Bonnie and Mason's future.

"Umm, Ginny, would you mind riding with Dylan and Damon, while I take my momma's car to talk to Mason. Abby looked on worried.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, momma. Everything's fine." Mason looked at the way Bonnie was speaking. He didn't like it.

Ginny watched Mason. She was thinking she should ride with Bonnie, but the thought of leaving Dylan in a car with Sybil wasn't happening in Ginny's mind. "Sure Bon. You're going to the church, right?"

"Yes. Of course, I am. I mean, we are. Might be a few minutes after you though." Bonnie assured her with a smile. Ginny looked at Bonnie, then at Mason.

"Okay. Don't be too far behind." She looked at Mason. "See you guys soon." She walked back towards the truck and sat with Dylan.

"Ok, momma. We gone head out in your car." She told her mother as she handed her the keys.

"Okay. Drive safely." Mason took his things with him in the car, and reluctantly got into the passenger seat.

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Okay, Mason," she took a deep breath as she started the car. "Mason, the first thing I need to do is apologize. I haven't been entirely honest with you. Well, in part I have. I would like to say it's true, I hadn't been in touch with Dylan's father for over two years. That is true. But he didn't opt out of being in his life. He had no idea about him."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Umm, Bonnie's legs shook as she drove. Yeah. He was in Georgia. And Texas, and Iraq."

"What the hell? Babe, why would you lie?"

"Because in my mind, he wasn't ready to be a father. I mean, that's what I thought, but I was wrong."

"What are you saying?'

"When I came here to help my mother, I ran into Dylan's dad. I had no idea he'd be here, because he lives in Georgia. He found out about Dylan, and-"

"Bonnie. Please tell me that, wasn't the man, the one who I shook hands with."

"Yes, Mason. That was Damon. Dylan's birth father." He didn't speak for a bit. He put his thumb and index finger onto his forehead, and rubbed the space on the bridge of his nose. He tried to remain calm, but he slammed his fist into the inside of the door.

"You left my son, in the car with a stranger?!"

Bonnie jumped at the impact, it surprised her. "He's not a stranger he's his father." She spoke quietly.

"No. I'm his father. He's a pathetic piece of shit who hasn't been there he past two years. I've been there!" He yelled.

"Mason, please don't be angry at him. As I've said he had no idea. This is my fault. Mine. Please don't be angry with Damon. Damon, didn't even realize-"

"No. STOP! Don't make an excuse for him. There was a reason he wasn't around. Whether he knew or not, he gave you some reason to doubt him. Now, he's in the car with our son, and he was sizing me up, like... don't make me-" she put her hand on his hand and he pushed her hand away. "Stop. How could you, keep this from me, for two years? I proposed to you. I wanted to give you the perfect life. Now, we have to worry about some asshole trying to take our son."

"Mase, please. This is a stepping stone. If we can all be amicable for Dylan. He needs this. He needs the truth and for us to all be adults about this."

"Says the woman who lied for two years." She tried to fight her tears, as they were almost to the church. She didn't have the gall to show up emotional. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut for church. But this is far from over." As they pulled into the parking lot, Bonnie saw Ginny standing with Mike and Damon was holding his son, standing next to Sybil. Bonnie grabbed Masons hand and when he saw Damon holding Dylan he squeezed Bonnie's hand. She winced and played it off as they approached the group.

Damon holds Dylan and he hopes the point is being proven to Mason of who he is, because he knew Bonnie hadn't told Mason initially. Mason played it cool but he watched Dylan and Damon and he was bothered. Dylan hadn't seen Mason yet, and Bonnie tried to distract him. "Listen, there's a bigger picture here. This is for Dylan. So, please just understand that I did this. I messed up. It was no one's fault but mine." He looked at her and didn't really speak. He just moved her hair out of her face. Then he started adjusting her clothes. He was a perfectionist.

He looked at her long and hard. He was angry with her. He was beyond angry. But Mason Lockwood was a perfectionist. He leads a life most men would dream of. He had the perfect life, with the perfect fiancé, the perfect lifestyle, they had the perfect little boy, and as far as he was concerned, he was Dylan's father. He held her by her face, and planted the deepest kiss to her lips. Damon's cheeks started to turn a little red.

His hands moved to her body and he held her against him. "We'll talk more about this later." He said looking her in her eyes intensely. Then he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Everything okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Everything's perfect." Mason said. Bonnie looked and smiled, nodding her head. Dylan was smiling with Damon, who pretended not to pay attention to Bonnie and Mason. He was playing with his son, who had grown, in this short time, very attached to Damon.

Mason watched and tried to play everything cool, but he was as bothered as he could be.

Once church started, Bonnie thought it would be best if she and Mason didn't sit near Damon and Sybil. So, she opted to sit a few rows back to avoid, distracting Dylan. The last thing she needed was Dylan to see Mason during the service and start to cry.

"I'll sit with you and Mase. Between the three of them, they have Dylan."

"No. why would you leave him with strangers Ginny?"

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"It's fine." Bonnie interrupted her. "I told you Mason, Damon is his father. He's fine. I wouldn't lie to you about Dylan's safety." Bonnie, Mason and Ginny sat a few rows back when the service started.

"Damn, I'm hungry. I didn't eat."

"I have some muffins. Zucchini blueberry. I'm not sure, if you want one."

"In your purse?"

"No hunny. They are in the truck. Damon's truck." He rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. Let's just go eat after this."

 **..x..**

Damon sat with Dylan, who was being antsy. He wasn't used to sitting for so long without his mom, nor was Damon used to having an almost two-year-old in a church service. "Hey, fella... what's the matter?"

"Let me try. You obviously know nothing about children." Sybil said. "Come on, come here little guy." She reached for him and he turned away from her. "Oh, come on now, don't be shy, little guy."

"Naaahhhh." He screamed at Sybil, making Bonnie stand up and head towards him. Ginny pulled her by her arm.

"Let Damon, try. If you run up there, he's going to feel like you don't trust him." Bonnie sat back down. Reluctantly. She watched on. The little boy was almost impossible, but Damon remembered what Bonnie had done, and he pulled his son into his chest, and started to sing.

He sang quietly, but the way he sang, she could tell the song he was singing by his movement. He rocked and hummed lowly in Dylan's ear, and Dylan slowly started to calm. Mason never sang to Dylan. It wasn't his thing. He was more of a typical dad. He played, and did airplane. He helped him pretend to work out, he put a ball in his hands and played catch. He bought him every boy toy an almost two-year-old could have, and showed him how to flex. But he never sang. When Dylan got outta hand, he handed him to Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes watered. Damon was so patient with Dylan. No matter his temperament. And because of it, Dylan, latched on to Damon.

They somehow made it through church. By some miracle, Dylan sat with Damon the whole time.

 **...**

They met up after church, and at this point Dylan was walking as Damon chased him outside. When Mason walked up, Ginny held Bonnie so Mason and Damon could talk.

"Stay. Just watch how they interact. Maybe, they should meet officially without you."

"But Ginny, these two men hate each other. When it's me they should be angry at."

"Oh, they are angry at you. But, let them be men about this." Ginny was curious to see how they'd react to each other, and she was sick of watching Bonnie have to feel like crap. Even if she was barely discovering things about Bonnie, she knew her best friend's heart, and she hated seeing Bonnie in pain. So, she wanted the two men to deal directly with each other.

 **...**

"Hey. Bonnie uh- told me who you are." Mason said walking up to Damon. Damon looked up. "As you can imagine, this is news to me."

"You're, news to me." Damon said. While Dylan sat in the grass playing with it.

"Right. Listen, I'm not at all happy about this. I won't lie. I've got my fiancé, and our son, and I think life is perfect, then, in pops... you."

"You ain't exactly what I had in mind when I found out I had a son. My son. My blood." He said looking over at Dylan who was distracted by grass and butterflies.

"He may be your blood, but I've been helping her raise him. I'm there when he gets sick. I'm there when he's constipated. I'm there when he can't sleep at night. This is cute and all. You over here playing daddy, for the time being. But just know, that woman, and this little boy are leaving in two weeks. They are coming home, where we live. The condo in the city. Leaving this Podunk town and going back to our lives. This country, small town, isn't where she is in life anymore. She's a successful physical therapist in LA. She works with world class athletes. This may have been cute growing up, but we are adults now." Mason didn't really care how he came off. He was a man who took what he wanted and made no excuses.

"I umm, I took anger management courses, way back when. Bird's grams, used to help me out with my issues." Damon laughed. "I may have really took all of what you just said the wrong way some years ago. What I'm gone do, for Bird, is I'm gone play nice. I'm gone allow you to believe what you want. I'm not in competition with you. This is my blood son. Ain't nothin' you can eeeeva eevaaa do, that's gone change that. All I ask, is that until I get her back, and I will get her back, just treat her right. Because what you got is temporary." Damon nodded his head cockily and smirked.

Mason about picked Damon up by his collar, but just then Dylan recognized him. "Masey! Maseeey!" He got up and ran to Mason.

"Hey little man. I've missed you. Give Massey a big hug." Mason grabbed him as Dylan's arms wrapped around his neck and picked him up. "Oh, I missed you." He looked at Dylan's face, and smiled. "You're looking more and more like mommy every day."

Damon held back his disdain. He needed to prove to Bonnie he was supportive of her in every way. Even in ways he didn't want to be supportive of. He didn't support her and Mason, nor did he support Mason playing daddy. But what he wanted was his wife and son back. And to do that, he had to prove he would cooperate.

He looked at Mason as Bonnie approached them, "Please, them genes don't lie one bit." Smirking he turned to Bonnie and spoke. "He was a little tricky in service today. He didn't wanna cooperate, but daddy, just has a special touch. What can I say? I think it's just our natural connection."

Bonnie smiled at Mason holding Dylan. "I saw that Damon. I was really impressed with your patience. I almost grabbed him, but... You handled it very well."

Mason interrupted them before they got too reminiscent. "Well, babe. Let's go. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks. I'm ready to have some _family_ time." Emphasis on family as he looked at Damon.

"Wait a minute. I came to meet Dylan today. Damon only gets so long with his son. Why should we just say good bye because dear old, daddy substitute is here. After all, Damon, is the boy's father." Sybil said.

"Sybil, stay out of this."

"No, Bonnie. Someone must look out for Damon. It's obviously not going to be you. And therefore, he needs me. I look out for him. I care about him. I LOVE HIM. You have no idea what loyalty is."

"Loyalty! You wanna talk about loyalty? You pretended to be my friend, so you could move in on my failing marriage! So, you could comfort him when he was finally alone!" Bonnie yelled. The people outside turned to hear her, and an embarrassed Bonnie turned and walked away. Mason and Ginny walked after her, with Dylan.

"Sy, I know you're tryna be there for me. I know you're tryna protect me. And I like that fierceness about you. But don't do that! Don't come between me and my son's momma. I don't need protection from her. I just need support."

He walked away and towards Bonnie who was always ahead of him. Mason walked with Bonnie and was holding Dylan. He handed Dylan to Ginny and excused them. Ginny held Dylan as Mason and Bonnie walked ahead. Mike Caught up with Damon, who stopped at Ginny and Dylan. "What's goin' on Ginny? Why did they walk ahead?" He asked looking at the couple.

"I don't know, I think Mason just figured out Bonnie used to be married." She looked on too. "I'm sure everything's fine though."

"Oh shit." Damon said. He was at a crossroads. He didn't know what to think or how to react. He and Bonnie were getting along. They were talking through their problems. It felt like there was an upside, to their relationship. Then this man shows up without warning. It hit Damon like a ton of bricks.

"Can I hold him, Ginny?"

"Sure Mike. If he'll go to you."

"What? Pft. Kids love uncle Mike."

He smiled and she laughed. "Yeah, not as much as they love auntie Ginny though."

"Yeah, I love 'em, but I sure ain't ready for for 'em." Ginny laughed. "I sound terrible, right?"

"No. I'm not either. But I love me some Dylan. We hang out to give mommy and daddy, date night sometimes." She said it, and Damon looked at her like he couldn't believe it came out of her mouth. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. Uh, I had no idea about you until I came to Mystic Falls."

"It's alright. This is really gone take a lot of getting used to for all of us." Damon said.

"So, Ginny... you play ball?"

"I do."

"I played ball too. In college."

"Really? What happened? Why'd you stop?"

Mike looked at her and cleared his threat. "I loved ball and hated college. I hated school. I couldn't keep my ball scholar ship with my terrible grades But I knew I had to have a job that was physically demanding and toughin me up. I had a very, practical joker, slacker attitude. So, I joined the Army before I got my degree, and never looked back. But, hopefully, I'll have a son one day, and I can teach him to play ball."

"Or a daughter, right? Little girls love ball too."

"Especially if I have a girl. Hell, I don't need a princess. Nope. My daughter's gonna hit a ball, catch a ball, throw a ball, throw a mean punch and shoot a gun." Her eyes lit with glee.

"Right? I say the same thing. Girls can do the same thing, boys can do." She smiled at him for his ideals being similar to hers.

"In most cases." Then she was taken aback.

"Oh Pft. I knew it. Too good to be true. A man, who believes in equality for women, can't possibly exist."

"No, I just, don't ever want to see a woman pee standing up." He said making her laugh. "But, I mean to each their own. I've seen drunk women do some strange things."

Ginny kept laughing, then sighed. "You got my kidneys sore Mike. You're a funny guy."

"That's why Sinatra fell in love with me. I'm the Dean Martin in his life."

Damon smirked. "More like the Sammy Davis Jr." He then looked at Bonnie and Mason again, who looked to be arguing.

 **...**

"When were, you going to tell me about this man being your husband?"

"Ex-husband. I'm sorry. We were only married for three years. No one knew about it, besides the Army, and my grams."

"Great, you were an Army wife. Which means he's some, fucking... veteran or something. Now, I'm the asshole, who took the wife and son of a war hero. You have me looking like a jack ass Bonnie. What, is he a fucking sniper, is he going to shoot me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mase," she grabbed his hands. I wanted to leave my old life behind. It was painful and complicated. When I met you I was starting over. How could I unload the baggage on you? I'm not one to need a pity party. I didn't want anyone to ask questions. I just wanted to move on." He turned away from her.

"Move on from what?"

"It's complicated Mason. I can sit down and tell you but it would take a while. I realize I was wrong, but I wanted to leave things behind. I wanted to be a better person. You helped me become better. I didn't need you thinking differently of me." He snatched away from her.

"I think differently of you, I do. You're a liar." Bonnie but back her tears. "And I'm not stupid. He did something to hurt you. He did, or you wouldn't have neglected to mention him. And he thinks... he thinks I'm going to just, be okay with him trying to move back in the picture?"

"He... didn't really hurt me. We were young. We got married before we were mature enough to handle it. Damon is not a bad guy. I was seventeen when I got pre... when we got together. What can we do to move past this? I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I love you, and I'll make this up to you." He grabbed her hand and turned around. When he realized they were being watched, he kissed her. He grabbed her passionately and kissed her. She looked at him like he did a complete one-eighty.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go play nice." He grabbed her hand and walked them towards the group. Damon noticed a change in Bonnie's demeanor as the couple approached them. Ginny, worried, because she knew a different side of Bonnie. The side she knew of Bonnie, was in LA, and she was different with Mason than she was with Damon.

The only person to witness these two sides of Bonnie was Ginny. She worried which side of Bonnie she was about to see.

"So, everything okay, Birdie?" He asked as they approach.

"Yes. Perfectly fine. Mason and I were just saying, it would be nice to get to know each other on a more social level. We can have a fun outing with Dimitri."

"Dylan." Mason corrected her. Damon looked at him, and his neck hitched back at the notion that he had the gall to correct her.

"Yeah, sure. I think that's a great idea. Why don't we all go home today, and figure something out, and make a day of it tomorrow?" Mike said.

"You sure everything's okay, baby girl?" Damon asked again.

"Of course, it is. I'm-" Mason interrupted her.

"She's fine. I don't need you checking on my fiancé."

"Mason?"

He looked at her. "I'm sorry." Then he looked at Damon. "I'm sorry to all of you. This is all new to me. I didn't mean to be rude." Ginny thought his apology was weird, but she was waiting to see how everything played out. "Sounds like a plan. We should all call it a day and try this again tomorrow. I'm exhausted from the flight, and I miss my fiancé."

"Great. I'm Mike, by the way. And this is Sybil."

"Nice to meet you both." He was still holding Bonnie hand. Ginny had never seen Mason and Bonnie hold hands.

"We should head back to my momma's place. Dylan needs to take a nap."

"Ive got my things in the car. I think I should get a room downtown, in the city." Bonnie looked at him, stunned. As did everyone else. Even Sybil. Although Sybil was entertained by him, because he was exposing Bonnie's truths.

"Hunny, my momma will be expectin' you."

"Your mother," he enunciated the correct pronunciation, "I'm sure will understand. I'm here for a few days. I'd hate to take a lot of business calls at your mom's place. It would be rude." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "Then I head back to LA, and I'll probably be back for the wedding.

"Probably?" She smiled, confused.

"Yes. Baseball season is over, and I'm in talks with some players from UCLA, USC, and... a kid from Cuba. So, depending on their availability, will depend on my availability for the wedding." He looked at her lovingly. "So, let's make the most of these next few days, just in case."

"Okay hunny. Well, Ginny and I will drop you downtown, and then head back to my mother's." A subtle smile struck her face. She looked at everyone. "Well, it's been an awfully long morning. Ginny and I should get going."

"Hey Bird. I'll be glad to drop Ginny off. I'm sure Damon and Sybil won't mind. You go ahead and drop Mason off so you can spend some time with your fiancé." Mike said.

"No. It's fine. He's tired. I should let him get some rest. We'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone parted ways, and headed in their own respective directions.

 **..x..**

Later that afternoon just as the sun was setting, Bonnie had walked out to her mom's porch and had a conversation with Ginny. They spoke about what happened that day, and Bonnie wanted to apologize to Ginny.

"I'm sorry. It's been a rough couple of weeks. I hope you know, I never intended for you to be here, and wrapped up in all my issues. I honestly didn't want to address these issues."

"Bon. You know what, this has been such a learning experience for me. I never had a family like this. So, it seems dramatic to you, but I feel like I'm a part of your family."

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you. I tell you, if I never decided to become an independent woman, almost five years ago, I never would've met you."

"I have you wrapped around my finger. I'm your son's god mother. I'm your best friend. I'll be your maid of honor when you get married..."

"If I'm married. I'm sure Mason is pretty done with me, right now." She rubbed her hand through her hair, and bit her bottom lip, thinking about how the day played out.

"Yeah, what was that about today? I've never seen him act so strange."

"Mason, is a perfectionist. He hates looking bad. He hates being put on the spot. I think he wasn't sure how to react today, and naturally he was upset. I can't blame him. I never told him details about Damon." She sat in her church clothes still but with house shoes on her feet.

"I always knew Lockwood had a thing about how people perceived him, but I didn't realize until today how much he doesn't like feeling dismantled. And he handled everything rather well, but I just worry about you."

"Don't. I'm fine. I'll fix this."

"Yeah. I know you will. Just don't compromise yourself to do it."

"Of course, not." Bonnie hugged Ginny.

"I'm serious, Bon. People. Au ink I'm the last person to understand you. It's crazy because I've known you less time than all of these people, but don't forget, of all these people... I'm the only one to see you with Mason, and see you with Damon. I see the difference." Bonnie looked worried by the statement but she wanted to turn the conversation around.

"So, what the heck is happening with you and Stefan?"

"I don't know. I like him, but he really seems to have some things he needs to work on."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like don't get me wrong, he is amazing in bed. Like, he has stamina that I'm not used to. But, he just says the wrong things at the wrong times sometimes, and he is very jealous."

Bonnie laughed. "Child, Salvatore men are territorial."

"Speaking of which, Damon, played his part very well today. I was surprised, how well both him and Mason seemed."

"Right? Doodle surprised me. He used to block any and everything that looked my way."

"Something tells me you like that, though."

"I won't lie. When I'm with a man, I love feeling like he's protective of me. Doodle always was. Mason is different. Mason is protective of us as a brand. You know, he'll say something like, we work too hard to be going through this. Or we work too good together. He loves the way we build together and succeed together. He loves the way we look together, and he has this whole power couple mantra about him. He pushes me ya know? He pushes me to be the best version of myself."

"Right. You guys are a power couple though. I can't even lie about that." She laughed. "But is it what you want? Something tells me, you don't want all of what comes with Mason."

"Enough about me. I want to hear about you and Stefan, because you and Mike were pretty friendly today and I know how you are." Bonnie said.

"Well with Stefan, I think he liked me because I reminded him of someone. I kind of got that feeling when we ran into that Sarah girl. She was leaving his house as we were showing up one day."

Bonnie gasped. "No. You know he had a thing for her in high school."

"There ya go. You answered my question. He was telling me how he's only into one night stands. But he said he liked me. And I asked if he'd ever liked any other women. He said, he hooked up recently with a girl he had a thing for in high school. He said he really liked her but she didn't give him the time of day, after their hook up. Then he said it hurt him, the way she treated him."

"What in the world? Stefan hooked up with Sarah, and she did say she wanted to get together sometime. Maybe she had questions about him. Hmm anyways keep talking."

"Listen, I refuse... to come between star crossed lovers." Ginny laughed. "The morning we ran into her, it was the way he looked at her that let me know, I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Like I said, don't get me wrong. I really, really liked him. But I also put all these little clues together about him. And if she had sex with him, trust me, he doesn't disappoint. So maybe it was bad timing. But they looked at one another like they had a lot to say to each other. So, I left. I just didn't want it to be awkward. I know, he cares about that girl. I just made it easy for him. Before we got too deep."

Bonnie patted Ginny on the back, making Ginny roll her eyes. "That is mighty big of you Ginny. And selfless."

"Yeah, yeah. I let a perfectly good guy go, because in my mind, he deserved for the girl who royally fucked up with him, to really make it up to him. Besides, my life is too busy to entertain a serious relationship. Stefan is a relationship guy, no matter what he says."

"He is. He's a good guy."

"When that girl said, she came back to Mystic Falls, to us that day I met her. I know now, what she meant. She came back for Stefan. I can tell."

"Damn. Love will make you do crazy, and strange things." Bonnie said, looking at the black sky. "It will make you let a perfectly good person, go. Love will make you look at someone, and let them go, to be happy with someone else. Love will allow you to let the person you care about go, if it means they'll be happy. Because their happiness matters to you."

"Thats deep hun. Like... think about it. Telling someone you love to go after someone else. Pft. It's deep for real." Headlights were driving up the street. The truck turned into the Salvatore's driveway. "Is that Damon?"

"Yeah. Hmm. Wonder what he's doing. He shouldn't be drivin' especially as it starts gettin' late." She looked but not too hard. He headed over to her when he saw her on the porch.

"Hey baby, here. Dimitri wanted to come outside. I need to head to Nik's we are going out to dinner tonight." Abby walked out handing Bonnie Dylan.

"I need to go shower. I'm a mess." Ginny said. "I'm still supposed to help out tonight at the B.I. So, wish me luck." Ginny said.

"Good luck boo." She said. "Okay, momma. I'll see you later." Her mom, left, and spoke to Damon as she headed out.

"Hey Damon Dimitri." Abby said as he walked up. He tilted his hat to her.

"Ms. Abby." He smirked. "Drive safely."

"Will do suga."

He looked at Bonnie preemptively. "Baby girl."

"Doodle."

"Damn, you know... today hit me in the face like a fuckin' barrel of liquor. It played in slow motion. One minute, I was havin' a sweet moment with you. Next I was watchin' the car crash play in front of me in slow motion." She looked at him pained. "I wanted to be angry at you, for so many reasons. It was one of the worst days of my life. Number one, I saw the man, who literally took you from me." He grinned confusingly, "and I hate him. Like I literally, can't stand him."

"Doodle, I-" he interrupted her and lifted his hand to finish speaking.

"Please let me finish." She nodded to him to continue. Knowing today had to be hard on him, she listened. "I hate him. Number two, I honestly get it now. I see what you mean, when you say what you say about Sy. I get it now, why you don't like her. I don't see what you see when you see Sy. I don't see her the way you do. At least I didn't until today. But today, seein' you with that pretentious prick, I realized somethin' for real. He isn't good for you. You deserve better. I can say all of that and more. Because the truth is, he ain't good enough, and you do deserve better. But the honest to God truth is, ain't nobody ever gone be good enough for you, and you will always deserve better in my eyes. Better than me and better than any man I can ever imagine. I have a shit load of words about him. I do. I watched him carefully today. But I won't do that. You don't deserve that today. One day, you can ask me and I'll tell you, but not today. Right now, I just want to say, today wasn't easy. But we have a son to look out for. We've got to make this work." She could tell it was hard on him, and he was trying to be okay for her.

"Today hit you hard, I tried to soften the blow, I had no idea he'd show up, unexpected. He doesn't usually do things like this."

"You love him?"

"I do."

"Well, go after him. Tell him how you feel."

"Why are you doing this? If you don't like him, or think he's good enough?"

"You deserve to be happy. Even if it ain't with me." He took her by surprise. He's never accepted her with another man. So, listening to him say this, meant a lot to her.

"There isn't much I can do right now. He's in the city and I'm here. I did try to call him, but he had to take a shower. My momma took the car, so..."

"Take my truck. I'll watch Dimitri."

"Oh, Damon, he's very temperamental."

"Bird, he's my boy, I ain't gone hurt him. All I can do is try. I got two years to make up for. I'm in love with this little boy. So, I'm tellin' you, go and let this man know how you feel and tell him you love him. He needs to hear it today. Trust me."

"Did you drive here, to tell me this. You put yourself behind the wheel, to tell me to go after a man, you don't like."

"Not exactly. I put myself behind that wheel, to come check on you. Today was a hard day, I saw it in your eyes. I heard it in your voice. Even though, today was one of the hardest things I've ever endured, and I've been to war, I have never seen you look as emotionally distressed as I did today. Suddenly, the way I felt didn't matter anymore. I was worried about you."

"You, drove here... tonight... to check on me Doodle? Even after all of what happened? You put yourself behind the wheel for me?" She became emotional, hearing him.

"Yes. I hated seeing that look in your eyes." Bonnie slowly leaned in and hugged him. Right now, he wasn't her ex-husband. He wasn't Dylan's father. He wasn't the man she loved more an anything. He was her best friend when she was sixteen, right now. He checked on her, like he used to.

 ** _... Ten years ago ..._**

 _Today was Bonnie's dad's birthday. Her mother usually drove to the Veterans Memorial Cemetery. She sat there for hours with flowers and silence. Bonnie hated going, and sitting in silence with her mother. It was uncomfortable, and when she stared at her father's headstone for too long, she felt like crying. She stayed in her room and held the teddy bear he gave her. Mrs. Cuddles. And just sat in her bed staring at the collage of pictures of her and her parents on her wall and every place they visited her father. It was early in the afternoon and she saw a shadow approach her window, before she heard the knock._

 _She stood up and walked to the window. When she opened it, he stared at her for a few seconds._

 _"Yes, Doodle?"_

 _"I had a feelin' you'd be here. I kinda thought you wouldn't be with your momma."_

 _"Come in, before you fall."_

 _"We both know I won't fall." He laughed._

 _"Yeah, but, I hate standin' in the window on edge, so get your tail in here." She snapped. He climbed through and she sat back down with her teddy bear. "It's Saturday night. Thought you had a date with Rose."_

 _"Ehh. I did. But when I remembered it was your pops birthday, I told her I'd call her later. I wanted to check on you."_

 _"Doodle, why do you do that? Stop checkin' on me. I'm not a child. You're such a big brother."_

 _"You see me as your big brother, Bird?" He asked confused._

 _"You act like it. I'm okay with that. I don't have any siblings." He looked at her and tilted his head. Sometimes he saw himself as a brother figure, and other times he was confused behind the way he was supposed to feel about her. She was this beautiful, brown skinned girl with green eyes. He always looked at her like family. But then a couple years ago, she started changing. She was asking different questions. She was having more mature conversations. She was wearing lip gloss and laughing at him differently. She smelled different. She joined the cheerleading team. She wore her clothes differently. He tried his hardest to not look at her differently. He tried his hardest to remember the annoying little sister things she said and did just two years ago._

 _She was sitting in her room today with a tank top on and an opened flannel over top. She wasn't wearing a bra. He didn't realize until she sat Mrs. Cuddles down and smiled at him. "Besides, you bein' my big brother, means, I won't get played by no crazy boys. They know Damon Salvatore is a crazy as heck hot-head who kicks anybody's ass that gets outta line." He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to stare at her sixteen-year-old body. He barely heard anything she said._

 _"Big brother. That's weird. I mean, clearly, I'm your best friend. Right?"_

 _"You are." She was so oblivious and comfortable around him she didn't realize he was trying to avoid looking at her._

 _"Doodle, I know you came here today because-"_

 _"Of your daddy. Yup. He was a great man. Just wanted to check on you, but I should go now. Bye." He spoke in a hurry. He had to keep his mind off her in an unsavory way, and his eyes to himself._

 _"No. please stay." She turned him around and hugged him. Pressing her body against his, he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid feeling how he felt. He forced himself to think about other things, like Stefan in a pink thong. But it wasn't working. He immediately pulled his groin away from her and stood by the window._

 _"Hey, Doodle, what the heck is goin' on?"_

 _"Birdie, why ain't you wearin' a bra?"_

 _She immediately turned red and held her chest. "Oh, my God. I forgot. I'm doin' laundry today. I'm so... embarrassed." She ran to her closet and closed the door. He turned towards her closet._

 _"Bird, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He sighed. "Come out please." She opened the door slowly. "Hey, I didn't mean to notice."_

 _"I didn't think anyone would notice. I'm so small chested compared to the other girls in school. I mean look."_

 _"No. just button your blouse. Please."_

 _"No seriously, Doodle. Look." He turned towards her. "I don't really see you as my brother. You are my best friend, which means, iota treat you like a girl. So, I can show you this." She pulled her tank top against her skin, "Boys ain't never gone look at me. I gotta a little girl's chest."_

 _She didn't realize her small b-cup fit her frame perfectly. "That ain't true. You look fine. You're petite. They're... petite." He stuttered, and swallowed hard, looking away. She looked at him and frowned._

 _"All of the girls are full c-cups. I'm the girl with the tomboy body. Your girlfriend, Rose... she's gotta c-cup."_

 _"Stop comparin' yourself to other girls. God blessed you with the way he wanted you to be proportioned." He turned away from her adjusting his pants._

 _"I love you, so much. I guess you're gonna be my best man when I get married, not my maid of honor. You will let my future husband know he better treat me right and all that good stuff. And if he's a jerk, don't let me marry him. You hear me. Don't, let me marry a man, that don't deserve me. God knows my daddy always said no man will deserve me, but the one that is for me, is the one that puts a smile on my face when I'm sad. An extra thump in my heart when I see him for the first time after a long time. And a lump in my throat at the thought of living without him."_

 _"I promise I won't let you marry a man that don't deserve you. I will always look out for you, because your daddy told me to." Bonnie hugged him, and pressed her head against his chest._

 _"Thank you Doodle. Thank you for always knowin' what to say and when. And thanks for checkin' on me today."_

 _"Anytime Birdie. I'm never gone stop checkin' on you." He pulled up and gave her a friendly, little smack on her lips. She smiled sweetly and they continued to hug, while he forced himself to imagine Stefan in a thong._

...Present Day ...

Bonnie smiled at him. Remember when we were younger, how you climbed into my window to check on me sometimes? And I always thought you'd hurt yourself and fall out of the dag on tree?"

"Yeah, and we both knew I wouldn't hurt myself."

"Yeah, but these days it's different. You getting behind a wheel putting your life in danger for me. Don't do it. I really don't want you driving, because I believe your problem is more serious than you think."

"No. some days I'm fine Bird. Some days I'm not. Maybe comin' to see you kept me calm." He hugged her and spoke at the top of her head. "I'm never gone stop checkin' on you." Dylan was playing with some toys on the porch. They heard him crash two toy trucks and go "Boom." He looked at her and gave her a friendly, little smack on the lips.

"I'll watch our son if you wanna use my truck to go fix things with your fiancé. Matter of fact, it's a good night for Dimitri to meet my parents." She sighed, and smiled. She may as well do what she can to ensure her son had a relationship with as many people who wanted to love him and were his family as she could.

 **...**

When they walked to his parents' house, she walked him inside. Everyone was surprised to see how they had entered the house together, with this little boy. Giuseppe knew about Dylan. But he waited for them to present them to him.

"Hello, ya'll. Ms. Lily, Stefan, Giuseppe, I... first want to apologize, for his absence. I just, had a lot of terrible, reasons, but he...nor you all deserve this absence. But this is Dimitri Dylan Bennett-Salvatore. Your kin. Damon's son."

"Oh, you can't be serious?" Lily asked in surprise, jumping up and walking to them. "Is he really?" She said smiling.

"Yes." Bonnie said crying. "I'm sorry. I... have no words."

"Oh, my word." Lily picked him up. "Damon, Bonnie, he's beautiful." Damon stayed close by as Lily held her grandson for the first time. She watched the little boy as he just remained quiet. He was skeptical of everyone. But he's was so comfortable with his father, that he didn't flinch when Lily, grabbed him, at first. Once he noticed he didn't know her he cried for his father again. Bonnie flinched wanting to grab him, naturally, but she looked at Damon, who looked at her and gave her the signal to leave.

Her eyes watered. She'd never left Dylan with many people, and she knew, with Damon there was no option. She had to trust him more than anyone. Damon told Lily to walk Dylan into the kitchen where they had some treats to calm him down.

"Singin." She called out. "He loves to be sang to." She said as Lily turned to her. "You made me love you, is his favorite."

A song Lily used to sing to Damon and Stefan. The reason Bonnie started singin' to Damon in the first place. Lily giggled gleefully, with tears in her eyes and looked at Bonnie and Damon. "I can definitely do that." For the first time in years, Damon was happy for his mother. Holding his son, watching her cry.

"Bird, baby girl... he's gone be okay. I promise. And thank you for this. This means a lot to me." He said. She nodded her head and walked out, crying. He gave it a minute and ran after her. He grabbed her and held her, feeling her fear. "Everything's gone be fine. I promise. By the time you get back, he's gone be so spoiled he ain't gone know you left." That comment made her cry harder. "Ay..." he looked at her as she leaned on his truck, "baby girl, please, everything happened for a reason. Your fiancé will forgive you. Just take my truck. I'll be fine here. I should probably spend some time with my momma anyway. I ain't been too sweet on her since I been back. Today I may need to swallow my pride, and just... be nice. I mean, Dimitri, needs to know her and G."

Bonnie nodded her head smiling, and crying. Mixed emotions going through her mind. "Yeah. I know, Dimitri will be fine. I'm just... I have a lot to fix. So, I should go. I'll see you later." He handed her his truck keys and she grabbed the door and held it a minute before opening it.

"Ain't no use cryin' over spilled milk. Think positive thoughts." He said, even though he had to tell himself the same thing.

"If only it were that simple."

"Big girl panties." He said. You ain't that sixteen-year-old girl no more. You're a grown woman. I trust you can handle it, like a grown woman." He kissed her forehead, and walked into the house, where his son was already relaxed with his grandparents and uncle Stefan.

But, a minute later, Stefan ran out quickly to speak. "Birdie, uhh. Thank you."

"Sure, Stefan."

"Can you let Ginny know I'll be by to pick her up later."

"Sure will. Uhh, about Dimitri, please tell Damon he needs a diaper change, and he can't eat any crazy amounts of sugar. He becomes very anxious, and it can be hard to calm him down."

"Like any kid?" He smiled.

She giggled. "Just make sure he-"

"Baby girl," he called her Damon's nickname in a mocking Damon tone, "get your ass in that truck and we'll see you later."

She got into the truck and headed to the Hotel, to size up her problem, and prayed to herself that she could fix it.

But this would be different. Mason, and Damon, were two different men.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pat 14:_

 _"We are going to Europe in few weeks. We will be there for the summer with our son, Dylan. Then we are coming home and getting married in the Fall. We are getting the condo of your dreams, and then I'm buying us matching Range Rovers. One white and one Black. I'm starting my business, and then we are going to extend our family, and you're going to mother the rest of our children. I'm going to give you the perfect life. The life where you never have to worry about anything. Everything you want will be at your disposal. We aren't derailing our plans because you fucked up. Get on the bed."_

* * *

 **I realized I forgot the excerpt last week to the next part My bad. Ginny explains her and Stefan to Bonnie while they bond, she gets to know Mike some. Bonnie and Mason have a relationship that Damon doesn't understand, but.. it lights a fire under him. HE realizes he has a lot to wok on. But... Bonnie realizes she has to come to face her truths. Mason may seem OOC idk, he wasn't on TVD very long, but in this story there will be some positives and negatives to him. Sybil and Mason have specified roles in this story for a reason. I like how every review, is like, everyone has a different perspective on things in this story. That really makes me feel like it reaches everyone in a different way. I appreciate you all. And, again, there are things in this story that are not really going to seem easy, but I wanted to make it seem realistic to any characters situation in this story. I have a few chapters left, but I am excited for you guy to read the chapter when Damon and Bonnie finally get very real with each other. I have really taken time to write that and put some truth into it. Thank you for reading, and as always reviews are appreciated. Thank you, Hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Mason

**Best Friend**

 **Pt14 - Mason**

 **R-M Adult situations**

Please Excuse Errors and Enjoy, btw I do not own these characters.

* * *

 ** _Eighteen months ago_**

 _"Ginny this gym is intimidating. I've been coming here with you for a month and I notice now that all athletes work out here."_

 _"Well, you're a physical therapist. It's cool, you work at the college, and you get to work with people who have been in car accidents, but... imagine taking on a client with seven figure annual earnings, or an up and comer. It'll be so good for your resume. Clients will line up for you."_

 _"I don't care about having famous clients. I just want to help people, who need help. I like to help regular people."_

 _"I know Bon, but regular people's salaries won't pay for that amazing condo you've had your eye on downtown." Ginny said, easing her sense of high profile living into Bonnie's ear. "The one with the jacuzzi tub and the twenty-four hour surveillance, double-sided walk in closet. Oh, and remember-"_

 _"Gin, I know. It was beautiful. But I shouldn't live in a high rise, with a baby. When he starts crawling around and wanting to go play outside, I won't have a yard."_

 _"I will say, he won't be playing outside until he's like four or five. So, right now a place that has a twenty-four hour surveillance, guards around the clock, and maid service is perfect for a single mom." Bonnie looked at Ginny and huffed. She drank from her water bottle and walked back to the equipment._

 _"Okay. I'm done on the treadmill. I need to go do some squats. Come spot me?"_

 _"No can do, I have to head out for a date."_

 _"With the basketball player?"_

 _"Yup." Ginny said smiling. "He's picking me up in two hours, and it takes time to get this body perfectly shaved and ready?"_

 _"Don't have sex with him, Ginny." Bonnie said, giving her the look._

 _"It's not in the plan. We are going miniature golfing and to the movies."_

 _"Basketball player code for Netflix and chill."_

 _"Let's hope not, I'm so over that. But I mean, a girl has needs too." Ginny stuck her tongue out teasing. "Speaking of which, maybe you should-"_

 _"Don't finish that sentence. I have a four-month-old and that's where my main focus is. Which is why he being in the next room, I can peek in that window and see him. So, let me get my squats in so I can get him home. I'm lactating, and I can feel he's due for a feeding in about thirty minutes."_

 _Ginny spots her agent walking up and decides to introduce him and Bonnie. "Oh, hey... Lockwood, this is my best friend Bonnie. Bonnie, this is my slimy agent... haha, just kidding. This is Mason. He has gotten so many clients, signed and soon to be signed athletes. He's one of the best out there." She says in a talking him up sort of way._

 _"Ginny, seriously? I'm Mason. I've met you before, right? Ginny's birthday?"_

 _"Oh yeah." Bonnie smiled. "The nice guy who told me I had great calves and quads."_

 _"Gosh, such an asshole thing of me to do. Speak on physique in a party atmosphere. Sorry, you must think I'm a douche bag."_

 _"No. I, just thought it was a cheesy pick up line."_

 _"It must've worked. We danced."_

 _"I may or may not have been coherent." She laughed. He reaches for her hand and shook it. It felt very flirty, Bonnie wanted to ignore it because she thought she was reading into his sparkling green eyes as they peeked at her until she smiled._

 _"There it is. I was wondering how many seconds it would take to make you smile." He said._

 _"Did you think I smiled because of you. I smiled because Ginny is standing behind you telling me to grin." She said laughing._

 _He turned to Ginny, and looked at her, "Really?"_

 _"She's a liar. You fell for it. Hey, I have to leave, but, Bonnie was about to do squats, and she needs a spotter. You're such a pro. Maybe you should help her out." Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling at Ginny as if she was unamused._

 _"Well, if she's up for it, I'm good for a squat spot. Come here, Bonnie." He pulled her to him. He prepped her and explained to her for about three minutes before he changed the weights on the bar. "You ready?"_

 _"Just so you know, I know how to squat, I just needed a spotter." She smiles. Ginny was long gone, and Mason was not in any particular rush._

 _"Well, do it then. Impress me. I'm not easily impressed."_

 _Bonnie did a squat, after rolling her eyes, and she did about five before she stopped. Every time she went down he went down with her. When she stopped he stood there staring at her. "Well?"_

 _"You did it all wrong?"_

 _"What. Pft. I'm a physical therapist. I help people every day."_

 _"I'm not just an agent, I'm a trainer. Your feet should be facing slightly out. You keep your toes to the front. It can make you tip forward."_

 _"My feet weren't forward. I know how to do a squat."_

 _"Stand there... do it again."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do it again!" He demanded, and she felt weird, but did it again. She proceeded to squat, and he stood behind her and as she squared, he tapped her back slightly and made her tip a little forward. "See. You can really hurt yourself." He pulled he weights from her hands. "Why don't you let me train you a little. I can make you a better physical therapist in six months. You'll get high profile-clients in no time." Bonnie rolled her eyes._

 _"What's it with LA people? I don't want high profile anything. I just want to help people. I have a son, and he's my priority. So, I don't need a job that's gonna require more from me than I'm willing to give. High profile clients are gonna be too demanding. And I don't want that kind of life. I want to help people, and develop relationships with my clients where they trust me. I'm not cut out for the high-profile thing."_

 _"Going to."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You said 'gonna' and I think you meant going to." She rolled her eyes._

 _"I meant, it's time for me to go now. So, I'm 'gonna' leave." She walked away._

 _"Hey, you have a son?"_

 _"Yes. And I need to pick him up from child care, so I can feed him soon."_

 _"Oh, he's here?" He asked._

 _"Yes. But, I should go, before he gets fussy. He's a baby, and I still have a ten minute drive home."_

 _"Well, umm, listen. I'm not an asshole. I just, have a very type A personality. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we meet here again? And I'll show you some things, I'm sure you don't know. Give you an edge on your competition."_

 _"I said I'm not interested in-"_

 _"This is LA. if you're not high profile, your nobody. What can it hurt for me to show you a thing or two? Help your career. Your husband will thank me."_

 _"Husband?"_

 _"That ring on your neck? I'm assuming you do that when you work out, to keep from pinching the skin of your finger?"_

 _"I'm not married."_

 _"Well, your fiancé, or boyfriend?"_

 _"Listen, I'll let you help me, but stop trying to hit on me. It's not helping your case." He laughed at her as she smiled cynically. "What's your qualifications anyways?"_

 _"A former collegian ball player, and I was in the NFL for ten years. I decided to become an agent after an injury. I'm healthy enough to go back, but I don't want to."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Ehh. Booze, parties, women, groupies... it all got old. I'm older now, and I'm ready settle down. This job is a little calmer, and great money."_

 _"First of all, I'm no idiot. I know agents get into just as heavy partying as players. So, don't try to get over on me. But... as for professional tips. I'm okay with that. I'll meet you here again on Thursday. Around the same time, except a couple of hours earlier." Bonnie walked away, and went to check her son out of the gym nursery. When he saw that she had a small baby with her, he followed her out of the exit._

 _"Hey, its dark out. You shouldn't be walking to your car alone."_

 _"I'm a big girl."_

 _"I bet you say that a lot."_

 _"I used to. Not anymore." She got her son and herself into the car and pulled out._

 ** _Three months later_**

 _"Bonnie, you're doing it all wrong." He said smacking her arm. "Tighten up. Bonnie focus."_

 _"Mason, I'm doing it exactly the way you told me."_

 _"No, you're not. Come on. If you want to be the best, you must be better than everyone else. I want you to start running. Outside of the gym. I want you to drop ten lbs. Every morning I want you to run three miles... Everyday!"_

 _"Mase, come on, I don't have a sitter. I need to keep my workouts for the gym. There is a nursery there, and I trust the woman who watches my son."_

 _"You have to learn to stop babying him."_

 _"He's a baby."_

 _"I don't mean like that. I mean, he's seven months old now. You must allow him to get used to other people. Or he's going to become very selective. He's at an age, where he's learning to accept other people, and it won't derail him, as he gets older."_

 _"No. Mason! If you don't like it, you can back off. I don't need you training me anymore." She said walking towards the exit of his condo. "And we don't have to work out in your condo anymore. I can just take a break from all of this." Bonnie grabbed her bag, and her son was asleep on Mason's couch. She was about to put him in his car seat._

 _"Wait, wait. Come back. Babe, I'm sorry. Listen," he pulled her back by her waist and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to make you the best version of yourself. You are better than the next person. If you don't believe it, how are you going to be successful? I'm going to help get you there babe. I can do it, if you let me. How often will a man come around that wants to help you focus on your career. Most men are selfish in that way. So, I'll tell you what. I'll come by your place, every morning, after my am session. Then I'll just watch Dylan at your place, while you run."_

 _"Mase, that's a lot to ask. I don't need you to-" he turned her around and smiled._

 _"I'm all about your success. I'm here to make you better. You left home to be successful, right? You came here to achieve, success. I'm going to make you the best."_

 _"I just want you to understand that, my son is my obligation." He smiled and kissed her._

 _"Our obligation. What's important to you is important to me. So, since you're a single mother, let me come and help you with him. Besides, I should really be getting to know him, since I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon. I have a feeling, Dylan and I are going to be very, very close." Bonnie didn't know how to feel about his words. She just, smiled and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her and she frowned into his chest, feeling utter guilt._

 ** _Four months ago_**

 _"Babe, I've got great news for you."_

 _"What?" She said unpacking her groceries to make hers, Dylan's and Masons dinner._

 _"I have an opportunity to go to Europe, next Summer. Some pros leaving for overseas opportunities. More money, for us. This could mean, I'm working towards international signing."_

 _"Don't you already do International with the kids who come here for baseball?"_

 _"That's different. They get their green cards, and citizenships expedited. I would actually be traveling, working internationally this way, and it's going to make me blow up. I'll be able to start my own agency." He smiled, taking out the sparkling water._

 _"So, what's that 'spose to mean for us?"_

 _"Supposed. Not 'Spose."_

 _"What?" She asked angrily as he corrected her._

 _"Stop saying words that don't make sense. How will people take you seriously using incorrect words that sound like 'spose, or gonna. Come on babe, break those bad habits, you know better. You're educated, act like it."_

 _After rolling her eyes, she kissed him. "Stop being so... on one. Can we literally take a couple steps back today and just relax? I'm making your favorite. Veggie chilli, and roasted cauliflower." Bonnie finally grew to love cooking, but once she met Mason, she had to start cooking healthier, because he was a health nut._

 _"Where's Dylan?"_

 _"Asleep. Can you lay him in his crib, please?"_

 _"When is, his crib going in his own room?"_

 _"Mase. One thing at a time. I just found out about Europe. Can we not talk about Dylan's independence right now? He's one."_

 _"I'm sorry. I just die for moments alone with you. I spend every morning with Dylan. Then I go to work, then, when I come home, you go to work. Today we get to eat dinner together. Before I head out." He said kissing her neck._

 _"Going where?"_

 _"New clients. They want to hit up the Viper room. They are from out of state. They asked to see Hollywood."_

 _"There's an awful lot that happens at the Viper room." She said tilting her head. The reputation for the Viper Room preceded it._

 _"But, I'm good. You know that. I'm a good guy, just trying to sign a client."_

 _"Whatever. You're gone every night. When I get home, you're leaving. It's weird. Why did we move in together?"_

 _"Because we love each other. I love you and you love me. Together we are living grand and Dylan wants for nothing. He has everything he can possibly need. You, me, and everything in between. I love him, like he's my own." He wrapped his arms lovingly around her. He kissed her with a fever inside of him. "I'm so proud of you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You've managed to get him walking. I wish I would've seen his first steps, I hate that I'm always gone. You also found some way to get him to eat Kale. I love it."_

 _"It's called a smoothie. He hates your food."_

 _"Not true. He loves to eat what I eat."_

 _"Keep telling yourself that." He walks her back to their bedroom. Slowly he removes her shirt, and starts kissing her neck. He turns her body around to where her back is facing him and pushes her hair forward, and begins working the back of her neck, massaging her with one hand. His burly arm wraps around her and the other starts taking her clothes off. With a similar fever, she starts pulling down his pants as he stands behind her. Her panties are gone, and he's bending her over the bed. "Oh, I can't believe he's asleep right now." She said worried._

 _"I know. I've been dying to get my hands on you for a week already." He turns her over and lifts her up._

 _"Standing? Really?"_

 _"Yeah babe. It's good cardio." He lifted her and entered her body slowly._

 _"Oh my... You feel so good. How long has it been, a week? Mmmm, gosh." She bit her lip feeling him inside of her._

 _"Yeah. I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to call you my wife, and make you Mrs. Bonnie Lockwood. Your almost mine. One more year."_

 _"Mason, shut up."_

 _"Say it." He demanded._

 _"No. stop talking."_

 _"Bonnie Lockwood, say it so I can feel like the luckiest man."_

 _He thrusted into her in the standing position. His burly strong body liked to get rough. He bounced her body up and down on him. "Bonnie Lockwood." His hands cupped her back cheeks, and she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"Damn babe. Your squats are paying off. Your ass feels amazing."_

 _"Mason, shut up. Just fuck me."_

 _He liked to get rough. He was different from Kol. Kol was sensual. He was different from Damon who was passionate and intense. Damon and Bonnie connected sexually in a way she didn't connect with another man, they fought for dominance which Damon usually won, but it was always to benefit him and Bonnie._

 _Mason, was rough. He was stronger than he realized. He didn't always make her cum. He made up with his mouth where he may have rushed with his body. But he manhandled her and he loved to do wild positions she had never done before, because he was such a physical man. His sexual appetite was heavy and they usually always had sex after or during a workout, while Dylan was asleep._

 _He slammed her back into the wall and thrusted like he needed the release._

 _He did, until they both hit their peaks. Afterwards, she got dressed, and he showered. "Babe, I'm going to jump in the shower. So, I can be ready to head out after dinner. Okay?"_

 _"Yeah, sure." She said. She woke up Dylan to put him in his high chair so she could have company while she cooked. They were in the kitchen alone for about forty minutes until Mason came from the bathroom. Freshly showered and partially dressed. "Here baby boy. Eat some Cheerios. Momma's almost finished."_

 _Mason noticed Bonnie looking melancholy. "I can stay home if you want." He said with a slight bit of disdain._

 _"No, hunny. It's business I get it. I mean I get sick of going to bed alone at night, but, I've learned to get used to it."_

 _"It's for us, okay? I do this for us."_

 _"Please don't say that. I've heard that too much. There's no such thing. It's business, and money is money. So, I'm fine."_

 _"Okay." He said. "Hey little guy, can I feed you today? Please?" He asked the temperamental child. "Where's his food babe?"_

 _"He has carrots and some macaroni and cheese in his bowl over there."_

 _"This is high in cholesterol. You need to stop feeding him this. Why can't he eat what we're eating?"_

 _"He doesn't have enough teeth to chew cauliflower, and the veggie chili is spicy. He's fine, Mason. He likes macaroni. I also cooked some carrots. He likes cooked carrots. His juice has kale and spinach in it. So, can we chill hunny?"_

 _"Sure. Your ass is lookin' good. I've been bragging about it. Those legs... I feel like I've created a workout beast with you. But you should really focus on that running again. Ever since you stopped running everyday I'm noticing your-"_

 _"Mase, babe. No workout talk. Let's just eat and talk about anything else, before you leave."_

 _"Okay. How about the adoption. Dylan is going to be my step-son. We are getting married next year. We should try getting his name changed. It would make sense. You don't talk to his father. I'm all he knows. Let's make it official. I just want to call him ' **my'** son. People, will wonder why he has a different last name than us."_

 _"Mason, I told you I'm thinking about it. I need to talk to my momma."_

 _"Mother."_

 _"My mother, will want to know, and I want to ask her for her advise."_

 _"But ultimately, its up to you."_

 _"I know hunny." Her phone buzzes and she checks it._

 _"Damn, you're so beautiful. Please tell me that damn Kol, isn't still trying to reach out?"_

 _"No. he and I haven't spoken much since you and I moved in together." Bonnie was not in the mood to eat anymore. She needed to get her mind off of things. She grabbed her phone and texted the one person who always made her forget about the men in her life, and happened to just get her, even if she didn't know all of Bonnie's truths, the way they connected, was the best friendship Bonnie has had since her and Damon were just friends._

 ** _Bon: Gin. If you're not busy wanna Netflix and chill with me and your Godson?_**

 _Ginny replied within a couple of seconds._

 ** _Gin: Duh. Be there at 9 with red box and pizza :)_**

 ** _Bon: Perfect, I'll bake cookies. The fattening kind._**

 ** _Gin: Girl's night then?_**

 ** _Bon: Yes._**

 ** _Gin: Yay ;)_**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Thanks to her surprisingly supportive ex-husband, she'd used his truck to drive to her current fiances hotel room and explain why she'd lied to him for almost two years. To try and earn forgiveness. Thanks to Damon, Bonnie could plead her case to Mason, and Damon putting himself out there for her, allowed her to see, how he'd grown up over the years. Despite the recent week of ups and downs, he, chose her happiness over his own.

Bonnie stood in front of Mason's hotel room, she'd just spent thirty minutes driving and remembering their relationship. She stared at the wood, waiting to knock on the door. She had braced herself for the hurt that was about to take place. She didn't want to hurt him but she knew it was going to hurt him. She knew he wouldn't let her walk away from this, without understanding what it did to him. She knew, he wouldn't be like Damon. Mason, came into her life, an older man, who was established, and expecting nothing less of her. He groomed her into the perfect physical therapist. He got her high-profile clients. He also, helped her to be what he told her was the best version of herself. He got her in great shape, and held her accountable for staying on track with her goals in LA. Opposite of Damon. Damon expected Bonnie to BE perfect. Mason helped Bonnie to BECOME what he thought was perfect.

She slowly, and hesitantly she knocked on the door.

(Knock knock)

He opened the door and before inviting her in, he looked at her guilt-ridden face. "Hey."

"Hey." She spoke back softly.

"Come in." She walks in and he wastes no time. "How could you do this to me today?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Mason, I'm sorry. I didn't want to have you find out that way today, but it happened, and I had to diffuse the situation. Before it exploded."

"By exploded, you mean you getting caught in a lie?"

"Exactly." She grabbed his hand and he was reluctant to let her. "Mason, I came home to help my mother. Damon, wasn't supposed to be here. He, was visiting, and we ran into each other. I still hadn't planned to tell him about Dimitri Dylan, but I had some guilt behind it. He had no idea about him. When I told him he was angry. But after avoiding me a few days, we decided he should know his son. It was best for him and Dimitri."

"Dylan." He corrected her.

"Yes, Dylan. And when it was all said and done, we decided that we needed to be friends for them to have a relationship. So the plan is for him to spend as much time with him before we head back to LA." She continued holding Mason's hand and crying.

"So, what did he say about the adoption?"

"Mase... I can't do that to him. He's been through a lot, over the years and that would break his heart. He wants to be apart of Dimitri's life, and I want that for them both." At that point Mason yanked his hand out of Bonnie's and rubbed them through his hair from front to back and stood up pacing the hotel room.

"You can't do that to him? Him? After everything we've been through together? I asked if we could try for a baby, you said... three years. Is it because you love him still?"

"No, it's because, my body should be in perfect health, I can't risk miscarrying. Okay. I just want my body to be perfect. In health and physicality." So Mason helped Bonnie to perfect her body. Even if Mason did it for looks, Bonnie didn't do it for looks, but she wanted to really be the epitome of health, because she had no idea why she had two miscarriages before Dylan. But she hated the thought of losing another child.

"And me? I did that for you. I made you perfect. I did that. It was me, who trained you and got you in top physical conditioning. And look at you. I can tell you've put on some weight since you've been here."

"Mase, seriously?"

"I'm looking at your face. Turn around."

"Mason?"

"Turn around!" She turned. "Look, all of that hard work, and you allow yourself to just let go, because you came back home. Home is like a trigger of comfort for you. Contentment. Babe. I've been working hard on your body for over a year. Are you even running?" He asked sarcastically.

"I run, every morning."

"What about my boy? Is he eating right, or do you have him eating junk?"

"Mason, this isn't important right now. What's important is the fact that I need you and Damon to be able to get along for my son's sake. He's innocent in all of this. Don't be angry at Damon, this is all my fault." He shook his head at her.

"I honestly can't stand you right now. I'm disgusted that you've lied to me for two years."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you that his father didn't know about him. I said nothing. Which is what I've done wrong. Because you assumed, he wanted nothing to do with him. I've omitted important information, and for that, I owe you an apology. I owe you a lot."

"Bonnie don't get too technical with me. You are a liar, point. Blank. Period." She tried reaching for him and he pulled away. "I need to be alone tonight. Seriously, you've got to go. I have a lot to think about."

"Mason... please, let me stay a little while and be there for you. I know I'm the last per-"

"GO BONNIE!" She jumped when he yelled "Please!"

She nodded her head as her tears fell. "Okay. I'm sorry, Mason, I'm so sorry."

"Bonnie leave, please." She slowly drifted out of the room and down the hallway. She drifted all the way to the truck and got in driving back to get her son. When she reached her car, she saw her cell phone, which she'd left inside. She had several missed calls. When she checked the phone, she'd had voicemails from Mike and Damon that Sybil took off and was nowhere to be found. She called Damon to see what was going on.

"I just don't need this shit right now." Bonnie said to herself as she dialed Damon's number.

"Hey, Doodle. What's wrong?... when was that? Okay, but... yes. Wow. So Mike has no idea where she is?... Okay, but why would she leave?... Okay. I think the best thing for me to do is come get Dylan and bring you your truck. No, it's okay. Seriously. You need to go find her. She probably feels neglected, and regardless if I don't like her, all of this is my fault. It was thrown on everyone out of nowhere. So, I'm coming for my son and I think you need to go look for her. Sure. No, yes. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Really. Yup. Okay, see you soon."

Bonnie hung up her phone and put it in her cup holder. She didn't cry. She lost a part of Mason today. She saw the look in his eyes, and remembered how she felt the first-time Damon lied to her about joining the Army. She felt Mason's pain, and knowing she caused it, changed something inside of her. She drove in the quiet, listening to her guilt, and her pain, and just swallowing it. She didn't hide it or compensate. She accepted it.

 **...**

She pulled up to the Salvatore household and Damon was sitting on the porch waiting for her. He walked up to her helping her out of the truck, and hugging her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Dylan? I should get to my momma's house so you can go find crazy pants." She walked towards his parent's house, and he pulled her back.

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothing. I've made a huge mistake and I just need to fix it. So, you should go look for Sybil. I'm sorry for havin' your truck." Damon could tell that something changed in Bonnie today. He felt something different.

"We can talk about it tomorrow? If you want Bird..."

"Yeah, maybe..."

 **..x..**

Bonnie was up early making breakfast with her mother. Nik was reading a newspaper, and Dylan was watching Baby Einstein in the living room while he played inside of a gated area.

"Bonnie, why don't you invite Damon, Mike and that woman over for breakfast, have Mason over. Give everyone a chance to get to know each other."

"No. I'll tell Mike to let Damon know. But not Mason. He isn't too happy with me. Neither is Damon. So I'm almost positive he's going to be dealing with Sybil. I'm sure Mike would love an excuse to get out though." Just then she heard Ginny walking down the stairs. "Gin, you 'bout ready for that run?" Bonnie called out as Ginny walked down the stairs with her pajamas on.

"Run? It's 7:30... I usually don't run til around noon."

"I asked you last night. It's fine I can go alone. I made breakfast."

"Bon, why are you...? Ginny looked at Bonnie like she was the energizer bunny. This was familiar to Ginny. She was watching a different side of her best friend. She was watching the woman she recognizes in LA. Bonnie seemed to turn off her comfortable self and turn back on the on the go, all work version of herself she was back in LA. "Bon? Why don't you sit and eat with us?"

"I can't. I've put on some weight, and I need to run. I've been eating poorly and it's reflected in my body. I feel the difference." Abby and Ginny looked at each other.

"No, you haven't, Baby. You look exactly the same, as whence you came."

"Momma, you would say that, because you don't know any better." She started making everyone's plate. As she piled potatoes and bacon and eggs on plates, she poured her smoothie into a glass, and drank about four sips. Then put it in the fridge.

"You ain't gone finish that, baby?"

"When I come back. I can't cramp up. Just needed a little boost before the run."

"What's in it?" Abby asked. Ginny answered for Bonnie.

"Spinach, kale, lime juice, alfalfa, broccoli, wheatgrass, green apples and banana." Abby's face turned up. "It's the suicide smoothie. She trying to cut weight." Bonnie looked at Ginny and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why? You are perfect." Abby said.

"I'm not trying to cut weight, I'm trying to tighten up."

"You get anymore tight, you gone pop." Abby said laughing. "What not funny? At least Ginny laughed."

"Bonnie, darling. You're in top physical conditioning. I mean I ran with you last week and I felt like my legs were going to fall off." Nik said.

"Well, I just don't want to slow down. I've been eating terribly and, it's best I try not to get too comfortable."

As Bonnie walked out of the house adjusting her headphones, Ginny spoke to Abby. "Ms. Abby, can I confide in you a minute?"

"Of course, Gin. Come on in the living room so I can change Dylan's diaper."

Ginny followed Abby and squatted on the floor as Abby sat on the couch changing Dylan. "I've come to know and love Bonnie, as is. She's a little uptight, but for the most part she and I connect. But, she has become this different person in Mystic Falls that I'm not used to. Not in a bad way. She's really, so much more... down to earth and all around easy. Not that I don't love her in LA, but I know now, that's not entirely her. Now that I've been here and seen her in her element."

"Well, Bonnie likes to hide from problems. She's not big on conflict, so when things get tough she runs, literally and figuratively. I wish I could say I didn't play part in that, but I did."

"She's got to slow down. She moves so much in LA, she never sits long enough to think about things. I just found out about her baby girl being a still born. I just found out about Dylan's father. To be honest, up until we got here, I didn't think Bonnie felt pain."

"Really? She's such an emotional creature. She just... keeps it all in. She holds it in, until she can't." Abby wiped poopy bottom, and Dylan laughed. "Nana's stinky man." She laughed. "Well Ginny, between us girls, she's got a lot of anger inside. I think she's angry at herself right now. A lot can be directed at me also. I do know that she values you, and your opinion. A lot."

"So, should I confront her?"

"I think, that if your concerned, or feeling like you need her to be truthful, you should definitely pull her to the side and talk to her."

"Okay. Thanks Ms. Abby." She looked at the happy clean baby. "I'll take him now." She smiled grabbing her God son and putting him in his high chair and feeding him as she ate. She looked outside and saw Sarah, driving up to the Salvatore's place again. She walked straight back to Stefan's house, and there was no telling if she went in, because the views were scurried by a gigantic tree. Ginny didn't think too hard about it. She didn't want to become attached to Stefan. Even if she liked him, her career wouldn't let her make any commitments to anyone. When she worked at the B.I. last night, they had a friendly conversation about everything, and they came to a friendly understanding, that it was best for them to be friends.

Just then Damon's truck pulled up to the Bennett house. Mike got out alone, and walked to the front door.

 **..x..**

 **...An hour ago...**

Damon sat up in his bed watching Sybil. When they found her she was at the B.I. drinking. Stefan wasn't working, Matt and Zack were. Damon received a call that she'd been there drinking and flirting with every man she could get attention from. He had Mike drive him to get her. The last time she was drunk, she made him crash.

"Why did you feel the need to do that again? Run off so I can chase you?"

"Damon, I'm sick of you and your denial. That woman, she had that baby to trap you. She did it, to take you from me."

"This ain't about her. This is about you and me." He stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. She lay there, staring at his ceiling. She waited for him to come back in, and he took his time. Mike passed him in the hallway, and asked to borrow his truck.

"Buddy, Bonnie texted and said she made plenty of breakfast at Abby's house. She said we were all welcome for breakfast. Y'all wanna go?"

"No." Sybil said loud enough to make it awkward. Mike laughed.

"Well, do you mind if I borrow the truck?"

"No brother, go ahead." Damon grabbed a towel from the linen closet and dried his face. He was wearing jeans and nothing else. He hadn't slept at night. Which was nothing new for him. His sleep apnea and insomnia were taking a toll on him.

Mike whispered. "Want me to bring you somethin' back?"

"Yup." Damon said with a straight face. Mike walked out and left Damon and Sybil alone to talk. "Sy, what is it, about this, can't you handle? We are not together. We are feelin' things out. You are makin' it damn near impossible to like you right now."

"She left you. She went to LA and left you."

"She went to school, and we were technically taking some time apart."

"But, I give you everything. I'm even willing to give you a baby. Don't you want that? A family, and a wife? Because that's what I'm willing to be for you." She sat up and didn't bother shielding her body from him. "We make love every night."

It was more like sex, and Damon was usually drinking. Not that she wasn't attractive, because she was. But she made it hard to want her the way he used to with all of her antics. And at this point he cared for her, to the point, he feared she'd do something stupid if he left her. "Sy, I try with you. But you are so damn worried about Bird. Why?"

"Stupid question, stupid."

"And that! Stop callin' me shit like that. I'on't like it. You call me stupid, bum, and everything in between. It don't make me sad, but I mean, it's disrespectful." He said. "One point, we got along well. You and I."

"Until you cheated on me with her." She started to cry.

"And I felt terrible, and I proposed to you. Because I thought we could make each other happy. But then, you started actin' crazy. Gettin' belligerent in public, drinkin' like a fish, flirtin' with other men in front of me. The worst part is when we are sittin' at home and you just start, tryin' to act like her. You just got to a point where you really, got destructive and careless." He sat in front of her and looked at her with sincere eyes.

"You know, this problem you have, that makes you a head case in the car, I deal with it. Your nightmares, and your sudden breakdowns, I deal with it. Why can't you deal with me?"

"I don't ask for this. Is that what you think? I want to be a fuckin' head case? I don't ask for it. But you... you ask for problems when you create them. We can be fine one minute, and the next you're startin' an argument to get attention. Sometimes I just need a break, and you don't give me space. Or air. You don't let me breath. How can I build with you, if you can't just let me be sometimes? You want every single minute of my time. You ain't even my wife, but I support your entire lifestyle. I pay for your apartment. I pay your utilities. I buy your clothes. Hell you ain't my girlfriend either. Not no more. I do everything for you, to make up for the fact that- that..."

"That you don't love me."

"That's not true. I have love for you, but, no... I'm not in love with you. In you're devilish little way, you have managed to push every wrong button you possibly can with me. You know I have sleep issues, and you'll leave late at night, like last night so I can go lookin' for you. That is what happened the night of the crash. I hadn't slept in days, yet you knew I'd come lookin' for you worried."

"So what, you don't sleep, what did you have better to do?" She asked sarcastically. "At least when I take off you put all your energy into finding me."

"But I don't want or need the kind of relationship where we just keep bein' volatile with each other."

"Volatile, we don't hit each other."

"Right, we don't physically hit each other. But we do emotionally. And I love how you're there for me, because I'm there for you. But the second I'm not a hundred percent focused on you, you show your ass. Sy, your thirty-five years old. I take care of you in every aspect of your life. I'm in the military, I don't have that kind of money. You got me dippin' into my savings to fund your life. It stops now. No more. I will pay for another month of you're rent and utilities. This gives you an opportunity to get a job and take over. I'm emotionally and physically drained with you. It's not healthy for me or you."

"I'll make you love me. Watch, I can show you exactly what you need." She started to pull him to the bed and ravage him.

"No, Sy. Stop it. Stop. Damnit!" She kept pulling at him, to be sexual. "Sy! Stop it. I'm attracted to you yes. You are beautiful woman. You are beautiful on the outside, but the inside is ugly. It takes more than sex now, Sy."

He walked away from her and to the cabinet in his second bedroom where he had a safe. He locked himself in the second bedroom, and opened the blinds in a dark room. He unlocked his safe, and pulled out some sketches. He hadn't looked at his old sketches in a while, and no one knew he was drawing again. He looked at a rough sketch of Bonnie when she was about five months pregnant. He looked at her body as she lay in their bed asleep. She was naked and laying on her left side. Her right hand holding her belly, the other arm sprawled out and resting underneath the left side of her face. A sheet covered her lower half, and the pictures showed her breast, her belly, and her resting face. Her hair was curly and she was so tired her mouth was ajar. He could tell she had been snoring, because of the way he drew her. The sketch was black and white, and the most beautiful memory of her and Baylee.

He looked at countless sketches. Sketches of Bonnie. His muse. Sketches of what he imagined Baylee to look like. He imagined her having brown hair like Bonnie. And green eyes. He imagined that when she smiled it would be slightly crooked like her mother's, but that she'd have the intensity in her face of him. So he drew the lines at the top of her nose bridge. He also imagined her cheeks would be so puffy, she'd look like she was chewing with her mouth closed. He had so many rough sketches of what Baylee would look like in his eyes. Bonnie thought he didn't think about Baylee. She didn't think he realized how much of a loss it was, but he did. Every time he looked at the pictures he broke down. His world. Bonnie, Baylee, and now Dimitri. He took a look at his most recent sketch. His photographic memory of his son and Bonnie laughing at the park the day they played the tickle game. Dimitri's wild black hair, and deep blue-grey eyes. Not as bright blue as Damon's, but blue enough to know where they came from. Damon still doodled. He still did the one thing he was passionate about, and because of the people he loved, it lit a fire under him to submit his work and he looked at the bottom of all his sketches, they were all signed, Doodle.

He smiled at the pictures of his family. He fell in love again. With all of his art work. His family made him want to be better and do better. It started with Bonnie years ago, making him want to be to be better and do better, now her plus his kids, were all the reason he needed to make some major changes. Ending even his friendship with Sybil forever was one of those things. He had to safely end things with Sybil. But how?

 **..x..**

"Hello, Mike, right?" Ginny asked as she let him in.

"Yeah. Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey Mike. I made you a plate. I wasn't sure if Damon or his friend were coming." Abby said.

"No. they won't be. Thanks. This looks delicious. I used to go to Damon and Bonnie's place for breakfast on Saturday's back in Georgia. I miss sitting with family and having breakfast."

"Right?" Abby said. "It's a lost tradition."

"Especially in LA." Ginny said.

"Where's short stuff?"

"Running. She should be back in about thirty minutes."

"Oh okay. Well, I was lookin' into something everyone could do today. Maybe, we all take Dimitri to the state fair. I hear it's in town a couple more days. The weather is good. I was thinkin' it'd be a good ice breaker, for the current circumstance."

"Ya, know that's a great idea. Nik is headed to work, he should be back around five. I'm sure Stefan and Damon can go a few hours before they go to the B.I."

"Yeah. I'd love to go to the fair. Fair food is the best." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I could go for a deep fried oreo myself." Mike laughed.

"Hey, Mike... how long are you in town for?"

"I'm transitioning. I leave in a week. But I'll be up the freeway at Blacksburg. Which is a little over an hour away. So, I'll be in and out as long as Sal and Bird are here."

"Oh okay. Blacksburg? I'm not familiar."

"Virginia Tech. College town."

"Nice, sounds fun."

"Fun and lonely. Welcome to military life. Where all you do is travel, alone. From place to place. No place is home, because every place is home." She sighed heavily and agreed.

"Sounds like ball life. Athletes and Military have a lot in common in that way. I mean the traveling and feeling alone. Obviously my life is far more glamorized. But you are the real hero. You guys deserve so much more."

"Yeah, well, we don't do what we do for glamour. We do it for pride, respect, and love of country."

"I should really treat you to a drink sometime. I bet we could pick each other's brains about interesting experiences." He was confused, because he remembers Stefan subtle, yet quiet way of letting Mike know he was hanging out with Ginny at the B.I.

"Uhh... sure." He spoke hesitantly.

She picked up his hesitance and retorted, "Or maybe not. Sorry. I just thought, we're both visiting and-"

"I just thought you and Stefan... were...?"

"Oh, we are friends. That's all. I just like having a good time and meeting people. I'm not asking you to marry me Mike." She laughed.

"Naw, I mean... how about I buy you a drink sometime and pick your brain, and then we can trade some interesting stories?"

"You opposed to a woman buying you a drink?"

"Oh hell no. I'm all for equal rights in the drink buying department, so long as you don't take advantage of me." He made her laugh. "I become vulnerable when I drink." He teased.

"Yeah, well... right now, I don't have the strength to take advantage of anything but a deep fried Oreo. So... I guess we should be getting ready for the fair. I'll text Bon, and you text Damon."

"Sounds like a plan." They smiled at each other.

 **..x..**

Mid-run, Bonnie's phone rang. She was entering the park, so she stopped to answer it.

"Mase, hey. Umm, you okay?... Good. I'm glad. I am. Right now as we speak, I'm running. Yes. No I haven't eaten. I have a smoothly waiting for me at my momma's house. No, I meant to say momma. I don't call her mom or mother. I never have. Whatever. I'm not particularly hungry... No. Mason, I'm... I'm utterly apologetic for all of this. I can't begin to-... at a park. Yes. I won't be able to finish my run if you come pick me up. Sure. Your style cardio, my not be what I need this morning. Although, I do miss you and want to see you. No, I'm not turning you away. I promise. I just, maybe we should talk about everything. I'm in trouble for running from my problems. We can't cover up what's happened, and ignore it. What? Mase? Sure I'll text you the directions."

Bonnie hung up and texted him directions to her. She waited about ten minutes. He sped to her. She was stretching when he pulled up in the parking lot. "Get in." He said pulling up in his rental. A cherry red corvette. She huffed at his choice in car. He was too flashy sometimes, and Mystic Falls wasn't a flashy place. So that red corvette was going to stick out like an eye sore.

"Really?"

"What?"

"This is a small town Mason. You couldn't have got a regular car? This car will have the whole town staring and wondering."

"So, you embarrassed of me? We have money baby. We work hard. We like nice things. This is me. Why is this always such a problem for you? I've always been this man, and you always have something to say."

"That's not true Mason. I just- money doesn't matter to me. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I guess for every grand I dropped on your engagement ring. So, in other words, you can say it a lot and it won't change who I am." He put the car in gear and high tailed it out of the parking lot. And with all his talk, he hadn't known she hadn't been wearing her engagement ring, both days he saw her.

"Please slow down. This is a small town."

"Sorry baby. I'm not used to this. I'm from California. I drive like I'm from California. I'm sorry. I'll slow down." He said as she held her seat with one hand and covered her face with the other, shielding her face from the town to save herself the embarrassment.

"Thank you."

"Are you embarrassed of me babe?"

"No." she sat quietly until they got to the hotel, downtown. When they got there, he valet parked and grabbed her by her hand walking her, into his hotel in her scantily clad body. She had on her running shorts, and sports bra.

"Come on, let's go to my room. For an hour, and I'll take you back to your moms."

"You're not going to stay at my momma's house?"

"No, babe. I think it's best if I stay here. But I want to see Dylan. So, when I take you home can I have some time with him?"

"Of course,. Let's talk about this. I know your angry, and-" he interrupted her as he pulled her into his room. He shut her up by covering her mouth with his. She pulled away. "Mason, we need to talk. If this goes unresolved it's going to blow up in our faces. Trust me. I've been through this before, blocking out problems. I don't want to do it anymore."

"I'm not interested in talking. I haven't felt your body in over two weeks." Her sports bra was gone and he was removing his shirt. "Take your shorts off." She took her shorts off, hesitantly.

"Mason?"

"What? Bonnie! I don't want to talk. You fucked up and if I keep thinking about it, I'll take that ring back."

"If you feel you need to do that, then do it, but talk to me. I can't fix it unless we talk. I messed up. Be angry, please. Say something... yell. Please don't block this. This is important, and we need to address what I've done." He pulled her into a kiss then started pulling his pants off and looked her in the eyes.

"We are going to Europe in few weeks. We will be there for the summer with our son, Dylan. Then we are coming home and getting married in the Fall. We are getting the condo of your dreams, and then I'm buying us matching Range Rovers. One white and one Black. I'm starting my business, and then we are going to extend our family, and you're going to mother the rest of our children. I'm going to give you the perfect life. The life where you never have to worry about anything, because I am going to take care of you. Everything you want will be at your disposal. We aren't derailing our plans because you fucked up. Get on the bed."

"Mason?"

"The perfect life Bonnie." He reiterated with a straight face.

"For who, me, or you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Bonnie, this is what we've always talked about. You're going be the perfect wife. I'm going to be the perfect husband. I'm going to give you and Dylan everything."

"What about... Happiness?"

"You are happy." He told her she was happy, leaning into her face. He didn't ask her if she was happy. His lips connected to hers and she looked at him. Her feelings for Damon had her questioning everything she had built with Mason. For the first time, she wasn't sure if Mason was what she wanted. As he kissed her mouth, and her neck and worked his way down her body, she felt like she was betraying Damon. "I'm going to finish working you out. Forget the run today." He said.

Mason entered her body, with his own. He didn't look at her, she didn't look at him. It was detached. As he tried to ignore their problems she felt how much he was angry at her. She felt how much he wouldn't talk about it, but he would just continue to deal with his emotions through sexual connection. Bonnie wanted to be anywhere but where she was right now. After coming home, and making love to her ex-husband, things were different between her and Mason. She didn't like his touch the way she normally accepted it. This time, she felt completely detached, and she had to figure out how to get Damon out of her head. His face, his words was trailing every move she was making where Mason was concerned.

Finally, it was finished. It was kind of quick, she almost didn't realize it was happening. But when Mason was mad, he was a selfish lover. He did what he had to do, until he was finished, not worrying if he took care of Bonnie or not.

She didn't care today. She wanted to get up and shower, and get the hell out of there. When she got up to shower, Mason noticed her distance. He realized he had been selfish. He pulled her body back to him and held her. "Let's, just forget about this one mistake." He said. "As long as you don't have feelings for that guy, I can move past this. I love you, and I won't share you with him. I'm ready to go see my boy today. I've missed him."

He got up and kissed her forehead. She smiled dimly and before she realized, she cheated on Mason with Damon.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt:15_

 _"I miss bein' a teenager with you. So just bite this cookie, and tell me you don't love it." She opened her mouth slowly, and let him put the cookie in her mouth. He took his time and his eyes stayed on her mouth as she wrapped it around the cookie, and her eyes stayed on his eyes, as his eyes watched her lips. She bit down slowly and licked her lips, getting any remaining crumbs. Except the corner of her mouth, where he used his thumb to wipe, and then suck his finger._

* * *

 **Mason is who he is by default. He's been this way since before Bonnie. He's goal driven and he is older than Bonnie by more than ten years. So, he almost has this dominant mentality, and because he's so into making her succeed, she loves the fact that he cares about her career. Because no one has ever put that time into her success before He's not a bad guy, but he's not what she's used to. So, with Damon, he sees where he may have messed up, because Masons differences are both good and bad. And for the first time in Damon's life, he's observing Bonnie as an independent woman. He's learning to really respect her. He ended things with Sybil because he can't fully prepare himself for change if she's still in the picture. He is learning how to respect Bonnie's choices, since he realizes he took them from her years ago. The next chapter is more bamon and bawson. Hope you guys like the bawson.**


	16. Deep-Fried Oreos (Day for Dylan)

**Best Friend**

 **Pt15 - Deep-Fried Oreos (Day for Dylan)**

 **R -M**

* * *

Everybody was at the fair. Bonnie had Dylan in the stroller and Mason was buying their tickets. Damon reluctantly brought Sybil, because he didn't want her to feel left out. But he explained to her they needed to take a step back. He told her they were friends and nothing more, which meant no more sex. He didn't think it was healthy in their relationship.

Abby was there, and she would just wait for Nik to get off work and show up. She and Ginny were inside already and buying game tickets for the carnival games. Mike, Damon, and Sybil stood behind Bonnie and Mason, who seemed happier today. Damon's blue eyes darted towards Bonnie's finger. She still wasn't wearing the engagement ring, yet, she still had their ring around her neck.

 _What kind of man, don't realize his fiancé don't wear her ring?_

He turned towards Mike. "I'll pay for your whole day today hunny. Consider this a date." He laughed.

"Well, don't think you're gettin' in my drawers. I ain't easy." Mike said.

"You guys are childish." Sybil said.

"Excuse me, but I'm a lady." Mike continued.

They both heard Bonnie sneak a laugh at them. She peaked over Mason's shoulder at them shaking her head smiling.

 ** _... 6 years ago ..._**

 _"Mike, you gone get on the tilt-a-whirl with me?"_

 _"Why? What's wrong with Sal?"_

 _Bonnie looked at Damon and smiled. "What, Doodle, you ain't told Mikey you don't do rides?"_

 _"Bird, shut up. I do rides. But not the ones that make your stomach turn."_

 _"In other words, you do the Farris wheel and the bumper cars?" Mike laughed._

 _"Listen, I'll have you know, I real man can admit, shit like this gets him sick. So what? I went through with airborne school. I've jumped out of a plane more times than you can count. This ain't shit, compared to that." He spoke confidently._

 _"Doodle, you wanna get on the spin out?"_

 _"Fuck no. That shit that gets you all dizzy, where you stick to the wall? Listen, I ain't gotta prove myself to nobody." He convinced himself making Bonnie giggle._

 _Mike jokingly grabbed Damon around the waist. Held him tight and looked him in the eyes. "Of course not baby. You tell them. My girl don't need to prove nothin' to no one. Come on baby, let me win you a teddy bear." Then mike kissed Damon's cheek. Damon rolled his eyes. And changed his voice to a feminine one._

 _"Sure. But don't go gettin' fresh with me. Just because you're spendin' money don't mean I'm gone give up the panties."_

 _"You guys are crazy. I swear." She laughed at their antics. Mike never felt like a third wheel. He was very comfortably apart of Bonnie and Damon's lives. After his divorce, he lost everything, and they were the closest thing to family he had. "Is your girlfriend comin' Mikey?"_

 _"Nope. Just us tonight. I feel like I've neglected the two of you lately. So, I didn't invite her." He joked._

 _"Really? Shucks, I invited Sybil and her husband, Enzo."_

 _"What? Why did you invite her?" Damon asked. "She's a little creepy. She stares at everybody, in a weird way."_

 _"She's just shy. Wait until you meet Enzo. He's different, but they really are good together."_

 _"Good. In a way feel like she's undressin' you with her eyes Bird. She ain't all there, upstairs. What really happened between you two while I was gone?" He laughed, and she hit him._

 _"Doodle, stop. You know my heart only beats for you." He picked her up and planted the longest, lovingest, kiss on her lips. His hands wrap around her waist, and hers around his neck. "Oh, you give the best sugar. I love those lips." She said pulling out of his kiss._

 _"Then quit talkin' and keep kissin' silly girl." His lips land back on hers and it was, in no way uncomfortable for Mike. He just went through his cell phone to call his girlfriend. "Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore?"_

 _"Yes, Mr. Damon Salvatore... I mean Sergeant Salvatore?"_

 _"Can we do this forever. Can I hold you and kiss you until your hair turns grey?"_

 _"Only if you promise, to love me just the same." She smiled._

 _"My heart won't let me stop loving you. My heart beats, because your blood runs through my veins. You're a part of me, like I'm apart of you. Got damn woman, you make me happy. Got me bein' poetic and shit."_

 _"I had a dream last night about Baylee. She giggled. I couldn't see her face, but I heard her." He took a long, deep look into her eyes. "It was weird. But... it felt kinda nice."_

 _"She was real baby girl. You knew her better than anyone." Her eyes watered._

 _"I want some popcorn." She changed the subject, because she hated talking about it._

 _"Okay. Let's go get some popcorn. How about caramel corn?"_

 _"That sounds perfect." He slowly slid her down his body and interlocked their fingers. He loved holding her hand in public. He loved having her next to him, knowing she was his. He didn't even look at the other people around them. They were always in his bubble, the two of them. They somehow allowed Mike into it too._

 **... Present Day ...**

"Sy, you gone get on rides? I need to know if I should buy you a bracelet."

"No thanks. I'm not much for rides. But, I guess, I'll take a few tickets for the Farris wheel."

"I can definitely do that." Damon smiled. They walked around to the first game. Damon decided to let Mason and Bonnie do the first few games with their son. He watched as Mason sat behind his son for the squirting gun game and take first place beating Bonnie who got second place. They got to pick a stuffed animal. Bonnie smiled and cheered for the little boy who had no idea what was happening. And then Mason, reached down and kissed her.

This happened for maybe two or three games, before Mike walked up to him. "Hey, this is a day to mingle. Get to know your wife's future husband." He said lowly and laughing. "Man, what will she do, when she finds out you ain't divorced?"

"I don't know. I'm workin' my way to tellin' her. Slowly. I'm just, tryin' to be supportive. I don't recognize that woman. You notice, she been actin' strange since that day at church?"

"I mean, this is a helluva predicament." Mike said.

"Yeah, but it's not just that. She became demur, and quiet. She become submissive, in a weird unspoken way."

"What do you mean, like you think they do that freaky shit?" Mike asked.

"Naw. Not that bdsm shit. Although, that ain't that damn weird compared to what I'm noticin' from her. But I mean, like, she, don't speak a whole lot. He does a lot of talkin' for her."

"Now that you mention it, I did notice it. I just thought, it was because he was older."

Damon paid close attention to Bonnie's behavior. She and Mason had a weird relationship. Or maybe it was normal, and what he and she shared was weird. He couldn't put his finger on it. He just knew, she didn't feel like herself, in his mind.

"Hey guys. I figure since today is a day for minglin' I could get to know you two." Ginny said.

"I'll take it." Mike said smiling. "You, wanna play a game with me? I'm kind of competitive."

"Not nearly as competitive as me. Let's go. Pick your poison."

"Three pin game."

"You can't be serious, right?" She laughed.

"What?"

"I'm a pitcher, your askin' me to throw a soft ball at three pins. My accuracy is not only precise, but I can throw over ninety miles per hour."

"But I am a man." He said on purpose, pushing her buttons. He didn't believe it gave him an advantage, he in fact knew she could probably out throw him, but he instantly felt comfortable enough to tease her. Almost like he was flirting.

"Bruh, that's the wrong thing to say to me." She looked at the carnival worker and gave him tickets. "I'll pay for mine and his. Three rounds each." She said.

"What are the stakes here?"

"I don't know, name it."

"Loser takes winner out to dinner?"

"Fine, get ready, because I ain't a cheap date." She smiled.

Mike grinned, watching her get serious. Damon looked at him. "Brother, I'm not sure you wanna tick her off. She might switch up and hit you with that ball."

"Naw naw. She's, funny. She likes to be challenged. I can tell, I'm just havin' fun with her."

"Okay, men first." She said.

"Naw. I insist. Ladies first."

Ginny grinned and shook her head. "You sure princess?"

"I'm sure." He watched her hold the ball and she walked about thirty feet from where people normally stand. Bonnie walked up and looked at her.

"Who challenged Ginny?"

"Take a wild guess." Damon laughed.

"Oh, he screwed up now." She said.

"I tried to tell him. This ought to be funny." Damon turned and watched Ginny toss the ball in the air and catch it. She didn't even prepare herself. She looked at Mike and smiled, then she just threw the ball. Like nothing. Every pin down. The carnival worker looked at her stunned. At this point, a small crowd of people stood around watching. The next ball was in her hand already. She jumped up and down in her spot three times hyping herself up.

"Come on Ginny. Let 'me see why they call you the girl who makes the boys cry." Bonnie said.

Ginny took a few more steps back and threw the ball again. Every pin down.

Mike was impressed. But not just because he knew she'd kick his ass, because she was doing it, and not even trying to. She was doing it, in shorts, a frilly shirt, and some sandals with rhinestones. "Oh shit. I may have jumped the gun a bit." He was getting worried.

"Mike. She's going to break the pins."

"What?" He asked Bonnie.

"She loves this game. But when someone challenges her, she breaks the pins. So this is her last throw, right? She going to throw a fast ball." Mike didn't believe her. He took a step back and swallowed.

Ginny took a few seconds getting into her stance. She got her arms tightly wound and focused on her target. Then she looked at him and winked her eyes, lifted her leg, and dropped it just before releasing a fast ball into the pins. Wood everywhere. She broke the pins.

Bonnie laughed.

"She broke the got damn pins." Mike said.

"She broke the got damn pins." Damon said patting Mike's back.

"Mike... she broke the got damn pins," Bonnie laughed.

All of the little girls were asking to take selfies with her and getting autographs, all of the little boys were amazed, and doing the same thing. "Promise me, when your famous, you don't forget us little people." Bonnie said.

"Oh shut up." Ginny laughed. "Well Mike, your up." She tossed him a glance. Then she walked passed him bumping his shoulder. He wiped the small amount of sweat his forehead collected when she raised the temperature on him.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe I should just take you out to dinner instead. I'm not gonna beat that. There's no way I'm breaking pins. Now give me a gun and kick your ass in a shooting game."

"Fine. We'll play a gun game. But not before you sweat. Get your butt over there grab three balls, and take this ass whoopin like a man."

"Ciaooo. You're spicey."

"I'm not spicey. I'm hot as hell." She tilted her head with a serious face.

"You're cute you know that. I'll give it to you. I like a tough woman."

"Don't hit on me. We're in competition." After a couple of throws, he'd already lost.

 **..x..**

"How is business Mason?"

"Oh, Ms. Bennett. It's going very well. My job will have me in Europe this summer. I'm expanding internationally, as I start my own agency."

Abby's eyes got big. "Wow. That's gonna be hard on your relationship, ain't it? I mean y'all are engaged, and planning a fall weddin' and that seems like Bonnie will be alone."

"Oh, not at all. I'm taking her and Dylan with me. We spend a lot of time separated. I invited her to join me."

"Really? But, if you're gonna be workin' will Bonnie be in Europe alone?"

"She'll have Dylan. I'll be around, but as I conduct business, she'll have all of Europe to see. She'll be able to go to Germany, Paris, London, Italy... listen, I'm giving her everything, any woman could possibly dream of." Mason got slightly defensive.

Abby gave him the side eye but remained polite. "Mason, some women love that. Traveling, and money, and wealth. I get it. The fancy clothes, cars, and luxuries. But, Bonnie's never really been that type. She loves Target. It's in fact her favorite store for years. Some women want all of that, and some just want love, support, and time. Ya know?"

He turned to watch Bonnie as she sat with Dylan and Ginny eating cotton candy. "She knows he shouldn't be eating that." He said to himself.

"Mason, did you hear me?" She cleared her throat. Watching him focus in on Bonnie feeding Dylan cotton candy. "Mr. Lockwood?" She called out gently, tapping his arm causing him to jump.

"Listen, Bonnie will love Europe. Dylan will love Europe. I'm going to take care of my family."

"Of course, you will, I don't doubt that. But I was saying Bonnie's never been a woman who cares for riches as much as she's cared for time, love, and support."

"I agree with you. I **love** her so much, I give her all my **time** to dedicate to perfecting her mind, body and career. I **support** her decisions to wait on children, although I want more kids like yesterday. I do all of that. I'm her biggest supporter, cheerleader, motivator. Nobody can give Bonnie what I can give her." He seemed frustrated, but he respected Bonnie's mother.

"Yes, but, you must understand Bonnie won't consider children if she has to raise them alone. She was raised in a one parent home. Although her father and I were married, he was gone, an awful lot. It broke her heart not having him around. She won't put a child, let alone several through that. Not if your married. She'd much rather raise a child alone, then to raise a child in a marriage, where she is alone. Do you understand, Mason?" Abby held his arms and spoke as calmly as she could.

"I can hire nannies to help her. But I must support my family. I've dreamt of being this successful my entire life. I've dreamt of having the perfect wife, and family. Bonnie's perfect. Look at her. She's educated, she takes care of herself, she's beautiful, she's an amazing mother, she's kind. She's fierce. She's the kind of woman every man would want." He pulls out a money clip. "Would you like me to get a caricature of you and Dylan?"

"Ahh, sure." She said feeling how it was slightly peculiar that he jumped off subject. "Let me go get him." Abby said.

"No, no. Go ahead sit with the artist, I'll grab him."

"Okay." Abby smiled at the man who was about to draw her caricature.

Mason walked to Bonnie and Ginny. "Hey, he can't eat this sugar, Bonnie. What are you thinking? He is going to be wired-up?"

"Mason, relax. He's barely had any."

"Bon, you know how he gets with sugar. He's anxious enough as it is. He's going to be screaming and putting on a show in front of everyone." Mason grabbed Dylan.

"Where are you going with him?"

"I'm going to get a picture of him and Abby done. In the meantime, please stop eating all of this junk."

"Lockwood, relax, she's on vacation with her family."

"Ginny, it's okay. I'm done anyways." Bonnie said. Mason walked to Abby with Dylan.

"Bon, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She said, in a robotic way as if what just happened didn't happen.

"It seems you should've gotten upset at how he just reacted. He went a little overboard. I'm surprised Damon didn't see." Ginny said.

"I don't know Ginny. He just... sometimes I'm not sure Mason realizes how rigid he is. But I get it, he doesn't want Dylan and me putting all that sugar in our bodies. I just wish he'd live a little sometimes."

"Why don't you tell him Bon?"

"I do. Everyday. I'm always askin' him to relax and live a little, but it's easier for me to just go with the flow, because he'd really stubborn and embedded in his behavior."

"Dylan is your son. Put your foot down."

"Ginny, I do. Mason doesn't listen. He thinks Dylan will be overactive."

"It's not so bad for a child once in a while. I don't get it. I never really realized until now, how strict he is. Thought it was just a work thing."

"Yeah, well, it's why I won't have more children right now. He wants me to just be pregnant. Have four more kids."

"What!"

"Exactly. I told him I need time to even consider. Then he's pressuring me to get Damon to sign over adoption rights of Dylan to him. I don't know. It's a lot. I can't do that to Damon, and I absolutely will not."

"Of course not."

"But how do I tell this man, I'm gone marry, I don't want to have more kids?"

"Bonnie, you said you want more kids."

"Yeah, if Mason can lighten up. But I don't think he will." She laughed. "I love him. But I think Dylan is my only child. What can I do, not wanting more kids with him?"

"Wow, Bon I don't know what to say. Mason, needs to relax and-"

"Hey, who loves deep fried Oreos?" Mike interrupted them.

 **..x..**

Damon and Sybil were waiting for their deep friend oreos. She's been quiet most of the day. She had a lot to think about, as Damon gave her an earful earlier that day.

"You're awfully quiet today."

"I don't have much to say today Damon. I'm just an observer. Apparently everything I do sets you off. So I'm just going to be quiet."

"If you feel better being quiet Sy, then by all means. But I brought you today for fun. Quit thinkin' 'bout bullshit today. Life is short." He said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, and how do you feel that, that man, is going to marry Bonnie? That he wants your life? You could have with me, what Bonnie has with him."

"Sy, you and I were both at low points in our lives. We connected because of it. But we both have things we need to work on that makes us not good for each other. Your incessant need to crowd me. My incessant need for space from you. I want to be there for you as a friend. I don't want to turn my back on you. But we were each others crutch and it wasn't healthy."

He handed her some deep-fried Oreos. "This looks disgusting."

"It's disgustingly good." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Just try it."

"Fine." The uptight woman bit the cookie. She was quiet. He waited for her response. She said nothing. But she hummed very low.

"You like it. I knew it."

"Its pretty decadent, and fattening, but I like it... a little." She received a phone call. "I should take this, I'll be back in a few minutes.

"We'll be around here. Just find us when your done." He walked back towards Mike, Ginny and Bonnie. "Hey these things are so got damn good. It's a shame. Why you ain't eatin' none Bird?"

"I'm not that hungry. Plus those are not very appetizing to me." His face dropped. "What?"

"Exactly!" Ginny said. Trying to get Bonnie to eat a deep fried oreo is like pulling teeth."

Damon looked at Ginny then to Bonnie. "That what you told her? You don't like 'em?" He and Mike laughed.

"I just said they're not appetizing."

"How you gone tell that bold face lie? Me and you used to eat these all the time. Every year, I should say." He stalked her with her little dress on and her favorite boots. He looked to Ginny. "Don't let her tell you that. We were so disgustin' that we'd feed them to each other and sometimes eat them out of each other's mouth in a kiss." Ginny was shocked. She never sees Bonnie and Mason do such things.

"Don't be inappropriate Doodle."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Trust me Ginny. I've witnesses it." Mike said. By his point Bonnie trying to remain stoic rolls her eyes at Damon for blabbing. He was in her face with a cookie.

"Doodle, keep that thing out of my face." She said, and she opened the door for his jokes.

"You know you love it, when I put it in your face." His lifted his eye brows suggestively. Her face turned sour, and both Ginny and Mike backed away from them watching them.

"Doodle, stay away from me, do not, do this today." She backed away from him while he kept stalking her body.

"Don't do what?"

"You know exactly what you're doin' get it away from my mouth."

"You love it near your mouth. Tell the people how you beg for it."

"You know I'm talkin' 'bout the damn cookie."

"Oh well, I'm sure they know I love your cookie in my mouth." She tried her hardest not to smile at him. While he pushed up on her.

"Doodle...? Doodle? Stop it." She was back up into a table, forcing her to sit.

"Now, open your mouth, and just taste it."

"What are we, teenagers?"

"I miss bein' a teenager with you. So just bite this cookie, and tell me you don't love it." She opened her mouth slowly, and let him put the cookie in her mouth. He took his time and his eyes stayed on her mouth as she wrapped it around the cookie, and her eyes stayed on his eyes, as his eyes watched her lips. She bit down slowly and licked her lips, getting any remaining crumbs. Except the corner of her mouth, where he used his thumb to wipe, and then suck his finger.

She held in the hum, she knew he was waiting for it. She thought the cookie was delicious, but she didn't show it. So he put the rest of the cookie to her lips, and as she opened her mouth, he used his long finger to push it into her mouth, until her lips wrapped around his finger. He bit his bottom lip watching her lips take his finger. "Oh baby girl. You drive me crazy you know that?"

She pulled her lips off of his finger slowly and finished the cookie. "You always did have me wrapped around your finger, big daddy."

Ginny and Mike stood in utter shock. "It makes no sense how two people can be so effortlessly in love and not see it." Ginny said.

"It makes no sense how two people can just, look at each other like that." Mike and Ginny cleared their throats and broke up the tension between Bonnie and Damon, before Mike and Sybil noticed. "Hey, so... the circus show starts in an hour. We should head over and get good seats."

"Yeah. I agree. Dimitri loves animals." Bonnie said, but she and Damon were already lost again inside of each other. He sat next to her while they shared a lemonade. They were just being easy with each other. Sixteen-year-old Bonnie and nineteen-year-old Damon. "Doodle, can I bring Dimitri by your parents' house to look at animals one day? Especially the horses? He'd probably really enjoy it."

"Baby girl don't ask me. You know you're family."

"Yeah, but, I was thinkin'... you could put him on the horse with you and ride."

"I ain't rode a horse in a while baby girl. I told you, I don't like doin' none of it. Drivin' or ridin' horses." She sympathized with him. His baby blue eyes looked at her like he's loved her his whole life. "Drink." He pushed the lemonade to her mouth. She drank and he finished speaking. "But, if you bring my son by, I can let him feed the animals, and run around with the chickens." He smirked.

"I'll take it." She tapped his nose as she sat on the bench style tables, eating another deep-fried Oreo that he fed her, with his long fingers. He sat with each leg straddled over the bench facing her. They looked comfortable and Ginny and Mike stood nearby talking amongst themselves.

 **...**

"Aww this is perfect." Abby said looking at the caricature.

"Yeah. It's interesting how these guys do this." He smiled and happened to glance up and over at Bonnie and Damon looking very friendly on the tables with Mike and Ginny.

"Oh sweetie, Mason, Nik just called. He's at the front of the park. You mind if I take Dylan with me to go meet him?"

"Uhh, sure." He said, but feeling some type of way about Bonnie and Damon's sitting near each other on the table. Abby put Dylan in the stroller and walked towards the front of the park. Mason cracked each side of his neck, and walked towards the group. He was tensed up. He forced himself to calm down. Bonnie and Damon were sharing a lemonade. The closer he got the more he realized they had no idea he was approaching them. He heard them in casual conversation.

"No way. I think it was on Halloween that Grams caught you drinkin' beer behind the church and tore you a new asshole Doodle. She lit into you like the Fourth of July."

"Well, I do Miss grams. I'm hoping my son don't do that shit."

"Naw, he won't. He's gone be a good boy."

"Going to." Mason corrected her. "Not gone. He's going to be a good boy. What did I tell you about speaking that way?" He flashed, everyone looked at him, but he didn't notice. Then he looked to Damon. "You're absolutely, right. Because we are going to make sure he's too busy to get into trouble." He sat across from the two of them at the table. Smiling, unsuspectingly. "He won't be a trouble maker, or a slacker. I don't have time to deal with such none-sense. He damn sure won't have to resort to some last minute forced future to make him grow up and keep him disciplined. I know some guys take a while to get their shit together and jump into a decision like the military. Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with the military. By all means, you guys are the reason this great country is... well great. But, I want, and I'm sure we can all agree that, that we want Dylan to focus on his studies and be a man with many options, before resorting to the last one Maybe he'll play ball, or be in business."

Mason was, becoming territorial. Turning something into a pissing contest that didn't need to be competitive. Bonnie didn't like it. "Mase, can I speak to you, please? Alone."

"Of course, sweetie." He stood up and grabbed her by her hand and walked her somewhere alone. When they were out of everyone's sites, she snatched her hand from him.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You were puttin' down Damon's career of choice. The military. Don't you dare do that!"

"No. I wasn't, but we all know some guys join as a last resort. Guys who have nothing going for them."

"He's being really great about all of this. Considering he found out the way you did. Considering he and I haven't spoken in over two years. He ain't got nothin' against you."

"Quit speaking that way. I hate it. You don't speak that way in LA, why do you do it here?"

"Force of habit. It's comfortable, and familiar."

"Like him?"

She twisted her face at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're sitting there flirting like a teenage girl, sharing a lemonade."

"I wasn't flirting. First of all, Damon and I were best friends. Okay. We grew up together. We happen to fall into these habits as friends, and nothing more. He was my best friend before Ginny and my whole life, he was like family to me. We made a mistake when we tried to be more than friends. Which is why we are so comfortable with one another." Bonnie didn't entirely lie. They were friends her whole life. They were friends before they got married. But they aren't separated because they made a mistake taking their friendship there. They had bad timing and couldn't seem to get it right.

"I'm not sure if you think I was born yesterday. But you're almost twenty-six years old. I'm almost forty. I'm not stupid. Don't toy me, Bonnie Bennett."

"Mason, I'm sorry, if it appeared as if I was flirting. I love you."

"I love you too. Now quit embarrassing me babe I mean it. He thinks I'm stupid and I'm not. He's trying to be clever, but I see through him." Mason sounded like Sybil, she thought. Which was weird, because she knew he was a better person than Sybil. Wasn't he? She watched him speak, and all she heard was Sybil. "He's trying to get you back. But I don't lose. So, he better get used to losing."

"Mason, don't do that. This isn't a competition. Damon told me he wants me to be happy. So, let's be happy. I know our issues aren't all resolved, but for the time being, let's enjoy this. Please?" She puffed her bottom lip out and he softened. Which was hard, because Mason didn't soften. He worked hard, he played hard, he reacted harshly, and the only soft spot he had was Bonnie. That was one thing he and Damon had in common. Bonnie.

 **..x..**

"Hey y'all. Nik is here. Where we headed now?" Abby asked.

"Circus. Dimitri likes animals." Damon said.

"Where's Birdie?" Mike asked.

"She was talkin' to her fiancé somewhere." Damon said sounding amused.

"Hey, Stefan never showed up?" Abby asked.

"Naw. He, went into the B.I. early so I could be here. He called in Zack, and they are tag teamin' the bar. Tonight's first bull ride free, for all the women. Ginny, you might wanna brush up on your skills." Damon said jokingly.

"Haha. Very funny Doodle." She said mocking Bonnie.

Once Bonnie and Mason made it back to the group they all headed towards the circus.

 **...**

"Not too close. I don't wanna get attacked by no Siegfried and Roy rogue tigers."

"I second that Ms. Abby." Ginny said. "It's kind of cold in here. I didn't think I'd need a jacket today."

"Here, sit by me. I'm twice your size. If I put my arm around you, don't mean I'm trying to get in your panties. I'm just naturally, very hot blooded, and I can warm you up." Mike sat Ginny next to him. Put his arm around her biceps and rubbed them up and down. She tried not to look into it, but she bit the inside of her cheek feeling his powerful hands on her arms. Bonnie folded up the stroller and sat it at the bottom of the bleachers. She grabbed her son and walked to sit next to Ginny and Mike. Mason sat by Ginny, and Ginny sat By Mike. Abby and Nik sat next to them, and Damon walked up to sit by Bonnie and Dylan, with Sybil on his left.

"Good, we take up the whole row." Nik said.

"Okay, Nik and I are gonna get popcorn and drinks. Be back."

Everyone started to take part in their own private conversations.

"Its chilly in here Sy, you want my flannel?" Damon asked.

"Please. I guess today wasn't a good day to wear straps." She smiled and looked down. Damon lifted her face.

"Aye, smile. It's been a good day. I won you a teddy bear." He whispered to her. Bonnie heard him. She looked over and watched Damon and Sybil. "Do you like your teddy bear?"

"Of course, I do." She held it in her lap. He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulders to warm her up before he put his flannel on her. They were being nice to each other. Bonnie felt some sort of way about it. She just glued her eyes to them as they spoke quietly to one another. She couldn't hear their whispers, so she just assumed the worst. She assumed he was telling Sybil he loved her and she was assuming Sybil was saying it back. It didn't help that she had no idea that Damon ended things with Sybil. She felt her chest sink in and tighten. She clutched it. Watching them together made her emotional.

"Babe, you good?"

She turned towards him when she heard his voice. "Yes, Mase. I'm good." She left everything still. Bonnie didn't know why she held things in, or lied to herself. She didn't know why she wouldn't accept vulnerability for herself. She just... didn't.

"Are you cold?"

"A little, but, I'll be fine. I'm going to need to wrap my arms around him, so he's not cold." She said of Dylan.

She looked at Damon and Sy, who were in their own world. She wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his cheek. He giggled some baby gibberish to her and they laughed.

"I've never seen you wear these boots before." Mason said.

"Oh yeah, my favorite pair. Well one of them. I leave them at my momma's house."

"Mother."

"Mase, please. I leave them there, because my line dancing days had passed. Or so I thought. Then Ginny and I went dancing and she had a blast."

Ginny heard her name. "What?"

"Line dancing. Mason asked about my boots."

"Oh yeah. I loved it. I'm gonna get myself some boots now. We need to line dance in LA."

"What? Babe, you never told me you line dance."

"I do. I also ride horses."

"Wow. I can't believe I don't know these things about you. Why don't I?"

"You don't ask, Mason. But I mean, I guess it's my fault for avoiding it all together."

He looked at her and he suddenly felt weird. Damon heard the tail end of their conversation, and he didn't say much. He kept quiet and started eaves dropping. "Thats crazy, because in LA, you're so... I don't know. This life doesn't seem to fit you."

"I work too much in LA to do anything fun. I've become boring."

"Hey we bought a popcorn for every couple. And these two cup holders with these drinks. Can you guys grab this stuff before we drop it."

"Oh, gosh thank you." Ginny and Mike started grabbing things and passing it down. Everyone thanked them, and the drinks and popcorns were divided. Sybil and Damon shared. Mason and Bonnie shared. Mike and Ginny shared. Abby and Nik shared. Everyone had heir own drink.

"Thank you, Ms. Bennett. " Mason told her since she bought him a water instead of an ICEE. "This was thoughtful."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Ooh aahhh." Dylan said as the lights lowered and sparkling colorful spotlights began to decorate the arena with their gleaming streams. It was very quiet, but his little sound effects were tugging both Damon and Bonnie's heart strings. "Ma ma yay. Ma ma... my god." Bonnie looked at him never having heard that phrase before. She smiled.

"Yeah baby boy. My God?" She looked at him shocked. She looked up to see if Mason heard him but was checking his email on his phone. It wasn't uncommon. She didn't realize the things in her life that were so unlike anything she'd normally find acceptable until she came back to Virginia. "Oh... look at the Elephant, baby boy."

"Phenephan. Phenephan. Yayyyy. Ma Ma." He was so happy clapping and laughing, and Mason was still checking his emails. Bonnie felt like screaming and smacking his phone out of his hand. His giddiness was too much joy to handle and when he continued to get excited she heard his father.

"Yeah lil man. Elephant!" Bonnie looked helplessly at Damon. She gave him a timid smile, and he put his arm on her lower back and leaned into her cheek.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen, I could watch him all day."

"Me too."

"He's umm, he's really such a happy kid. I can't help but to get excited when he gets excited." Damon then grabbed Dylan's hands making him clap. "Yeah baby boy? We love it, right?"

"Hmm, da da."

"Oh, my God, what?" Bonnie asked Dylan.

"Did he just...? Did he?"

Dylan reached for Damon, and kept saying it. "Da da. Yay. Da da." And he held out his fingers opening and closing them repetitively as if he wanted Damon to grab him. "Uppie? Uppie! Da da."

"Oh, my God. He, called me dada, baby girl. He called me dada!" He exclaimed, and grabbed his son from her and squeezed him. "Damn baby girl. This is me right here. This little boy is everything. I wish I had this every day. The circus, his hugs, his love, his smile. I can't live without this." Damon became very emotional and it made her emotional. "Baby girl, please don't take him away from me." He pulled Dylan in and kissed his head hugging him. Bonnie tried to just live in the moment and avoid the inevitable. She just enjoyed the circus with Dylan and his father, because watching how such a moment is cherished by Damon and then the thought of taking them away from each other, was too much for her to think about right now.

 **..x..**

"Sweetie, I need to go take a phone call during his intermission."

"Mase, you literally leave tomorrow. This is his first time at the circus."

"Babe, but I bet you won't be complaining when that expensive private school calls us back and he's accepted."

"A school he can't start for another two years Mase."

He just looked at her and walked away. "I'll be back." She shook her head as he walked away anyways.

"I love this. Things like this, are worth more than all of the money in the world." Damon said.

"Yeah. He loves this. We don't do it back home."

"You mean, back in LA? Right? Because Virginia is your home." She smiled and looked at him.

"Doodle, you know what I meant. Anyways, we stay so busy in LA, we actually, never do this kind of thing with him. Our schedules are rigid. I need to change that. I'm so busy working, and when he and I have time together, I'm so busy educating him and working on teaching him to speak, that I neglect the simple and fun things like the circus, or the park."

"He needs those things. He's not even two. He wants excitement, and joy. I mean education is important Bird, but... bein' a kid only happens for a short part of our lives, and then we rush to be grown ups and when we become grown ups we miss childhood. He needs to run and play. Hell, you know what I've always wanted for my children that I never had? A dog. We had horses, cows, chickens, pigs and not one got damn dog." Damon laughed.

"Right. Us either. I've always wanted that too for our kids. We talked about it in Georgia. Getting a puppy for... for..."

"For Baylee. Bird, you gotta stop, bein' afraid to talk about her." She tried not to speak about an incredibly sad moment in their lives, which lead to much of their downfall.

"Well, we spoke about a puppy before. But, we are not allowed to have dogs where we live now, and honestly, I don't think any sky-rise is a place for a dog, so we may never have one for years."

"Sky-rise ain't a place for kids." Bonnie gives Damon a guilt-ridden look, because she knew his words to be true.

 **...**

Mike and Ginny hit it off surprisingly well. As the first act heated up the tent with all the fire and lights, Mike could casually remove his arm from around Ginny.

"You know the thing about popcorn?"

"What's that Ginny?"

"It makes you thirsty." She laughed.

"Yeah well you know the thing about ICEEs?"

"What?" She asked.

"They make you even thirstier."

"I know right. Now we are sitting here, thirsty as hell full on popcorn and ICEEs." She laughed.

"Unless..." he raised his eye brows at her.

"Unless what?"

"Look. Your agent, left an unopened bottle of water, right there."

"Mike Lawson, are you suggesting I steal Lockwood's bottle of water?"

"I am. I'm damn thirsty and in the past forty minutes he hasn't touched it."

"Okay, and what am I supposed to say when he comes back looking for it?"

"Tell him it fell down the bleachers." He said with a serious face.

"You want me to lie?"

"Not a lie. Okay. A fib. There's a difference." He made her laugh.

"A difference, you sound like you believe that."

"I do. A fib is told to benefit everyone. We get his water, and he doesn't think we stole it." He looked at her seriously causing her to stare at him in the same manner. "See your thinking about it."

"No, I can't believe I was actually baiting myself with your idiotic logic. But seriously, it makes sense, when your dying of thirst." She laughed.

"See. Now grab it before he gets back. I'm sure between the two of us we can kill it real quick."

"Oh, gosh I can't believe I'm doing this." Ginny picked up Mason's bottle of water. "It's still freakin cold." She smiled. Once she heard the cap pop, from breaking the plastic, she smiled before putting it to her lips to drink.

"I suppose my bright idea, that you disagreed with made sense when you drank it first? Instead of passing it to the mastermind first?"

"Oops." She smiled tilting the bottle towards him. "What, I don't have cooties Mike. Stop staring like my germs might kill you."

"I wasn't staring at that. I was watching how your lips wrapped around the bottle." He let that out on accident. "Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. It wasn't sexual okay. I just, I've been looking at your lips all day. They are so... pouty. You don't notice but I look at them when you talk and I just got caught looking at them when you put the bottle to your lips. I was curious to see what kind of bottle drinker you were. There's two types. One that puts their lips around the entire opening, and one that sticks their top lip in the opening."

"Oh yeah, which one am I?"

"You like to put the entire opening in your mouth. I credit that to the athlete in you, because athletes are used to grabbing, drinking a bunch at once and getting back in the game. I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"No worries Mike, it's okay. Besides, I've been watching your eyes watch my lips all day. Trust me, I did notice." She smirked and handed him the water bottle. He had no idea how to come back from that. He just felt stupid, then he killed the rest of the bottle of water because she made that tent hotter for him than it was supposed to be.

 **...**

Damon looked at Sybil, who was playin' on her phone, checking her social media accounts. He looked back to Bonnie, as Dylan was getting restless. "If I could do things differently, I would Bird. I think that, when I watch you now, I see how much I neglected what mattered to you. It seems like I took part in setting this tone for you, where you've become this person, who takes on this persona of the invincible woman. You want things to seem better than they are. So, instead of confronting issues, you just accept it, and work around it. I think I contributed to that after Baylee, and I don't want that for you. Mason, might be a decent man, but... he is the kind of man who is more worried about his status and his image. By all means, if that's what you want, go for it. But if I know you the way I think I do, this ain't what you want at all. The life he has built, is just that. A life built by him. Not you."

"He works very hard Doodle. He is living his dream."

"But are you livin' yours?" He got closer in her ear and kept talking. "I can see where I messed up now. I can see that, I didn't put as much focus on your needs as I should've. I recognize that now. And I'm watchin' this man do the same thing. Only now, he's puttin' yours and our son's needs on the back burner. He wants a family because it looks good on paper. But he don't want to put in the work a family requires."

"Doodle, that's not-"

"Don't defend somethin' that goes against everything you've stood for, for the past twenty-five years of your life. I won't let you defend that, because you're better than that." A singular tear dropped down her cheek, because she realized she was becoming exactly what she wasn't okay with. She was becoming her mother, when her mother was married to her absentee father. Damon wiped her cheek.

They looked down at their son, who was asleep. "Wow. He didn't need me to sing to him today."

"Baby girl, he lived like a child today. He had a fun day full of laughter, love, and playin' and he tired himself out. He's a normal child. He just needs this. I don't mean the circus. I mean this kind of love. The love you give him, times two."

She knew what he meant. She knew he meant, Dylan needed more than one parents time. And while Mason loved Dylan, he hadn't been able to give him what Damon wanted to and was capable of. Bonnie didn't want to doubt Mason as a father figure. And up until recently, she never doubted him. Until the day her best friend met her son. That day on, had Bonnie questioning everything about Mason as a father, and even her as a mother.

As a mother, was she being honest with herself? Was she living the life she wanted, or a life out of favored necessity? Was she running from something in Virginia, or thoroughly happy in Los Angeles? Why is it, that every time she and Damon find themselves entangled in one another again, she questions her entire life?

"I make you question everything. Because deep down, you and I know the answer. It's the same answer for every question." They find it hard not to stop staring at one another. "Our baby boy is officially snorin' baby girl. You wanna leave?"

"No. I miss this. Can we just finish watching the circus?"

"Yea. We can." Dylan was sprawled across both of their laps. "He called me dada."

"I know. I can't believe it." She smiled.

"I can." His hand made its way up her back to the nape of her neck, where he gently tickled her neck at the start of her hairline. His touch was always comfort to her.

 **...**

When the circus was over, everyone headed towards the rides. Abby and Nik were feeding each other cotton candy. Bonnie had never seen her mother so happy. So, she was glad to hear Giuseppe's confession about his vasectomy. "They look happy, right?"

"Oh yeah. Your momma ain't never smiled so much, from my recollection." He and Bonnie stood in the ferries wheel line, while Sybil took a walk around to look at souvenirs. Mike and Ginny went to the shooting game across the way.

"So, I'm surprised we get to ride a ride together."

"Why Bird?"

"I don't know Doodle. It just feels like we've grown so far apart sometimes." They showed the worker their bracelet and got in the cart.

"I guess I can thank my lucky stripes Mason is such a busy man. He seems to do business more than anything else." He looked at her and she said nothing. "Anyways, I never told you I like your shorter hair."

"Really? You always loved when it was long and loose."

"But this shoulder length really brings out your green eyes." They sat in the rocking cart and Bonnie scooted into him. "I was thinkin' when you leave here, I go back to Georgia to finish clearing a couple of months. But I can fly out to visit you and Dylan in a month."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? You hate the whole idea of California."

"Not if you and my son are there. Granted, Mason will be there, but I'll stay at a hotel and-"

"Nonsense. We have a three-bedroom condo. You can stay with us. It'll be better for Dimitri. He can sleep with you in his bedroom that he never sleeps in."

"Well, I'd hate to impose. I know as a man, I wouldn't want no other man stayin' in my house."

"Oh, Mason respects our friendship. It'll be fine." She was having and unexplained moment of excitement. Damon wanted no parts of California. But something was different. She was feeling awful for all the times she wanted to tell Damon about their son but stopped herself feeling he wasn't ready. She was beginning to realize how wrong she was about him.

"So, it's a plan?"

"Yeah. Dimitri and I will give you a good LA tour, and Mason works so much, he won't even halfway be around. I'm excited Doodle. You finally, get to see how hard I work. I never thought the day would come, that you'd follow me somewhere. I mean even though we're not together, I just never imagined you would ever see what I'm capable of. This makes me so... happy."

"Well after years of you, supporting my career and choices, I should be a part of something you've done. I'm just angry I didn't try sooner." He pulled her into him kissing her forehead. Then he moved down and picked her lips. She smiled.

"You really have no idea, what it means to me. Don't break your promise to me Doodle."

"Never again." He pecked her lips again. The ride went slow and Damon's eyes were closing and she could hear him snoring a little as his head rest on hers.

"Doodle, you sleep? Why are you so exhausted?"

"I haven't slept in a few days. Just been up, unable to rest."

"Why not?"

"My mind won't rest, even when it does I'm having nightmares. So... I rest my eyes here and there throughout the day. Today, I slept on the way here when Mike drove."

"I don't like that. You need to sleep tonight. It's not okay to be so tired."

"I suppose once I'm out of the military, I'll get treatment for it."

"You can't keep, dismissing these problems Doodle, it ain't okay."

"I'm fine Bird. I promise." He lied. She knew he was lying.

 **...**

"Say it. Say it again!"

"Fine, Mike. You kicked my ass. Are you happy? You really shot the shit out of those vampires and werewolves hiding out in that cemetery scene."

"Are you a sore loser Ginny Baker? Is that the stench of loser I smell?"

"No, you're a sore winner, Mike Lawson. Of course, you can shoot better than me. You're in the military. Just as I can throw better than you. But... as long as we get that out of the way, you and I should be fine from here on out. We owe each other dinner."

"For my date, I'm thinking Mc Donald's. Maybe Taco Bell."

"Oh, no. You're taking me to eat ribs and macaroni and cheese, greens and whatever else they make in the south."

"Oh, you don't mind getting messy?"

"Not at all." She smiled and poked his nose."

"This weekend. Let me take you to Blacksburg, we can explore it together."

"Wow, so this is a date, date?"

"Friendly still, but yeah, a date." He smiled. "Oh, wait you have a hair..." he pulled some of her hair off her lips that stuck to her lip gloss, "right there. Okay I got it." He said looking down at her and they were really close to each other.

"Thanks." She said softly. "I had fun with you today."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've been told." He puts his arms around her shoulder and walks with her. They walk and talk slowly. "So, I was thinking. I know it's kind of sudden, but uh... maybe you can take a selfie with me? I don't meet many people I like, let alone enough to take a selfie. Would you mind, taking a picture with so I can look back at the highlights of this trip?"

"Sure, only if I can take one on my phone as well." She smiled. "Great." They took their phones out. Each took several goofy pictures. Starting with Mike. Then Ginny posted some snaps writing I kicked his ass today! And on the last picture, Mike told her...

"Kiss my cheek."

"Okay." He held his camera out and when she kissed his cheek he turned his mouth to her as he snapped it. "Oh, my God, Mike." She laughed. "You ass!" He stopped her and kissed her again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Why don't you stop me?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Send me a copy of that picture, please." He grinned while hey continued walking.

 **...**

As the night drew to an end. Everyone stood around saying good bye to each other, as Bonnie sent Damon a text message, and waited for his response. He looked at her, smiled, and nodded his head in agreement. When they went their respective ways. Bonnie allowed Dylan and Damon a heartfelt good bye, and she headed out with her mother, Nik, and Ginny. Damon, Mike, and Sybil went their own way. Mason drove back to his hotel.

She got Dylan tucked away in her bed, and right at ten she opened her window, knowing he'd be waiting quietly outside. He crept into the room. "That was nice of Mike to bring you, even though it's late."

"Gave him an excuse to see Ginny. He's taking her to look out at Haven point."

"Naw?"

"Yeah. I doubt they'll do anything though. Mike just wants to talk and connect to somebody. He ain't lookin' for nothin' and they hit it off today."

"Yeah. Well, Ginny ain't either. Funny, they'd actually be a cute couple though." She smiled. "Anyway, come on Doodle. You and I will lay on either side of Dimitri. But... I can rub your head if you put him on your chest. His chest, next to yours... you'll be surprised how calming it is." She pulled Damon's shirt off, trying not to look at his chest. His eyes almost paralyzed her so she kept hers everywhere but his face. She picked up Dylan. "Here, lay here." He laid down she took her son, in his diaper and laid him on Damon's chest. They were chest to chest.

Damon felt instantly calmed. "This is nice." He said quietly.

"Yeah. I do it a lot. He and I sleep together a lot. Mason is always entertaining Thursday's through Saturday nights. So, I lay in my sports bra with him on my chest." She slowly shut the lamp off and crept in bed next to them. She pulled her t-shirt off and was in her sports bra. She pulled her body close to Damon's. Started rubbing his scalp gently.

"I'm jealous of Mason. He gets this every night."

"Pft. Please. Mason hates Dylan being in our room. He doesn't even want the crib in our room anymore. Dylan's not allowed to sleep with us. Mason sleeps like a crazy person."

"He don't know what he's missin' then." Bonnie looked in Damon's eyes as his head turned towards her. She smiled.

"This is nice. I can admit, Mason, and I don't have this closeness. We don't cuddle. I mean we lay together sometimes. But we are always in bed at different times. In and out of the house at different times. The most time we spend together is during dinner these days."

"What kind of relationship is that?"

"The kind, that two people work and follow their dreams Doodle." She noticed his eyes slowly lowering. "My goal, is to help you get a good night's rest, best friend. I just want to see you taking better care of yourself. You hear me?"

"I hear ya, baby girl." He spoke lowly. Her fingers gently stroked his scalp through his black hair.

 **"** ** _You made me love you, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it._**

 ** _You made me love you, and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it."_**

As she kept singing, he kissed her forehead. And for the first time in a long, Damon Salvatore slept, like a baby. Bonnie just watched him for hours. With their son on his chest. He didn't move all night, and his one arm held his son, and the other arm held her.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 16:_

 _Bonnie watched Nik and Abby hug and she used her fingers to rub the ring that hung on the necklace around her neck. The gold necklace he bought her before Baylee's funeral for her ring. The necklace she never took off, with the very first ring he had ever given her. She was lost in her own thoughts, as he watched her rub her necklace. She didn't realize he was watching her. His eyes watered, watching her, as she was emotional, and soon the ceremony was over. Everyone was at the Bennett household for the reception._

* * *

Lots of Bamon and Bawson! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter just showed how absentee Mason is. Damon pointed out to her that she is doing what her mother did. She didn't notice it, because it was such a learned behavior, she grew up with. Funny how sometimes, we do things our parents did that we hated without noticing, right? We pick up good and bad habits from our parents. Abby's one on one with Mason showed that, even she realized what is happening between Bonnie and Mason. Bonnie and Damon are being much more mature with each other.


	17. Before Goodbye

**Best Friend**

 **Part 16 - Before Goodbye**

 **R-M**

 **Thank you all for your support. Please enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Mason, was gone. He'd been gone for five days. Sybil too, was gone. The past five days, Bonnie and Damon spent every day together. She and Dimitri slept over at his condo. Every night, the three of them went to bed together. Except the fifth night. The fifth night, Damon put Baylee's crib together. Bonnie smiled, with watery eyes. "I can't believe you kept it."

"Why wouldn't I, baby girl? It was our daughter's." He walked over to his second bedroom. "Come'ere I wanna show you somethin' for a second." He pulled her to the second bedroom. He opened the closet, and everything of hers he'd ever bought her was hanging up. The robe, the different workout gear for every duty station he'd ever visited, or lived at. The souvenirs from ever place he'd been that he'd bought for her.

"Wow, I can't believe, you... bought me somethin' from every place. My daddy used to do this."

"I know. I thought about you every time I went somewhere new. Oh, birdie would love this, or that, or whatever. The Robe was my favorite."

"I've only seen pictures of it. Sybil told me you threw it away." She held it in her hands. The silk felt beautiful against her skin.

"Hell naw. I never threw away, shit. What do you think kept me goin' all this time? Yours and Baylee's stuff. It reminded me that I had a family. No matter how small, we were, we were a family, and she was part of it." He looked around the cluttered room. "I mean, I never really kept the stuff together. Just stayed with me. As you can see this room is a mess. I don't know how to decorate. Besides. This condo is temporary."

"Really Doodle? I thought you were back in MF?"

"I am. But I told you baby girl, I was buyin' a house here."

"Have you found a house?"

"No. maybe you could help me with ideas, seein' as though you and my son will be commin' 'round occasionally to visit me. Right?"

"Yeah, but Sybil is better to help you, if you plan on settlin' with her." She looked at him, questionably.

"Naw. She and I... we ain't right for each other. I mean, she means well. She and I didn't purposely hurt you. We just connected because our divorces. Maybe we leaned on each other in the wrong way, I don't know. But it was toxic. So, I sent her home with enough money for another month. Since I was payin' all her bills. But we ain't... I mean, we can't."

"I get it."

"Remember when we were younger, you wanted a house on the lake?"

"Yeah, I said I was gone make my husband buy me boat, so I could go fishin' in my back yard. Then I was gone teach my kids how to swim. And ride bikes, and give them an endless back yard."

"Right? A yard with a..."

"Flower garden. Tulips. And sunflowers. Weird combination."

"You always liked tulips and sunflowers."

"Remember you planted me that tulip garden, so that you could give me tulips for prom?"

"Yeah. I had Stefan keep it up for years. But now they only grow every spring."

"Really? They still grow?"

"Every color." He was such a romantic sometimes. It started with his eyes then moved to his actions. Not all of them. Just the subtle ones, where he took queues from her deepest desires. Like her favorite flowers, or the robe from Korea. Bonnie likes romantic gestures. Ever since she was younger. Small, subtle, romantic gestures.

"What's in that safe over there? Your stash of millions." She giggled.

"Nah. What I got in that safe is far more, precious, and priceless than any amount of money."

"Really? I'd like to see, if you trust me." She smiled, and he held her soft gaze.

He thought about what he held in that safe, and wasn't sure she could handle it mentally. Her mind in terms of their daughter was fragile. So fragile, that Bonnie, never extended on conversation about her. Ever. Whether it was him, or her mother who spoke of her. Bonnie didn't like speaking about the deceased. Whether it was Baylee, Sheila, or her father.

 **...**

"Damon letting us use his truck is pretty nice. I don't know people like this. Not in my neck of the woods."

"This is the south. A small town at that. People know each other. Besides. I've shot at the enemy for Damon, you think he won't let me use his truck?" Mike laughed.

"So, I thought my date was going to be in Blacksburg?"

"I didn't want to waste time driving there, knowing the wedding is tomorrow. This is the best way to maximize my time with you."

Ginny twirled her loose curls in her finger. "So, we are sharing ice cream?"

"Yeah, why not? It's my date. You owe me. I wanted to share ice cream and take a stroll around the town."

"You sure are a cheap date Mike." She said, as she watched him eat the ice cream. He handed it to her, and his spoon. "No. I don't think so."

"Ginny, you've had my germs in your mouth when we shared that water bottle last week."

"Mike, listen, I make a bad habit with men. I'm not... wanting to make a habit of keeping bad habits as a part of my repertoire."

"You know, you make me laugh, right. All I want to do is share an ice cream. Not get in your panties. Full of yourself much?" He smiled, taking off his baseball cap.

"Oh, my God. Put it back on." She laughed.

"What?"

"Do you comb your hair?"

"Okay, okay. In my defense, I was helping get things set up for the wedding reception. I showered and washed my hair, but I did not condition it. It just so happens, if I don't condition my hair, it doesn't get that luxurious look it normally has. The texture is a little stiffer, and-"

"Wow. Okay. You get a pass. But my date... no. You need your hair done, no cap."

"Why do I get the feeling you are about to be an expensive date?" He laughed, grabbing a small spoonful of ice scream and feeding her without her paying attention. She opened her mouth as he casually spoke to her. "Listen, I'll take you wherever you want, but... you have to wear, something that shows off your legs."

"What?"

"And toes."

"Really? Why you have a toe fetish?"

"No, but I like pretty feet."

"Fine." He spoon fed her again.

"You haven't noticed we've been sharing a spoon?"

She grinned, "The key to me, is just **doing**. Not asking or reminding. Just taking the initiative. If you're respectable."

"That's all I needed to hear. He sat the bowl of ice cream down and moved towards her on the little bench they sat on. He lifted her chin to his face and whispered to her. "I enjoy spending time with you." Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Not once, but twice, and the second one lingered a few seconds. She giggled into his beard.

"What's so funny? My beard?"

"No." she licked her lips. "You kidding me. Every man thinks they can have a beard these days. It's just... I taste the pistachio on your mouth, and it caught me off guard."

He rubbed his beard with his hand. Smiling, but confused about the beard comment. "So, I know you must've liked the flavor of my kiss. But, you aren't impressed by my beard. You said every man 'tries' to grow a beard."

"Well, yeah they try. Especially ball players. But just because they try doesn't mean they succeed. Your beard is pretty full. For a two-weeker. Most men need a couple months to get some of that stubble."

"Stubble, huh? Wow." He laughed. "The problem is I can only grow a beard for about two weeks at best. When I sign back in, this is as good as gone, and my face is baby bottom smooth again."

"I'd like to see you, in a uniform, with a smooth face."

"Maybe you will. One day. If you visit me in Blacksburg."

"Maybe I will... but not before you feed me more ice cream." He lifted the spoon to her mouth, and slowly filtered it in between her teeth, until her lips encased the spoon. He watched her eat the ice cream. From her lips, to her eyes, he was pretty taken by her.

"You know, you got everybody fooled as this, man-eater type. But the truth is... you're just a nervous little girl when it comes to men."

"I'm not a little girl."

"That's not what I mean. You have tomboy syndrome. You can hang with the boys. You try to keep up with the boys. But when it comes down to it, you just get scared. That's why you want me to just make a move without asking, because if left up to you, you won't make a move."

She looked away and shook her head.

"And, so..."

"Well, it's okay, to say what you do or don't want. Any man worth half of your time, will respect what you want." She bit her lip and smiled. "Plus the way you bite your lip, lets me know, I'd give you whatever you wanted." He broke the monotony of the conversation by laughing, which made her laugh. "Which, by the way, means, you can take your time with me. No need to rush, anything." She smiled, feeling a pull at her heart strings.

"In that case, Mike Lawson... let's go for that walk now. I'd really like that." She grabbed his hand gently and stood up before him, pulling his bigger and heavier body up to hers. He stood over her, and hugged her letting his chin tap the top of her head.

 **...**

Damon took his time to answer her. "I don't know if you can handle what I got in this safe." She walked to him and stood before him, smiling. "Whatchu think you're doin' bird? You can't intimidate me."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just, trying to figure out your safe code."

"By what, lookin' in my eyes?" He smiled.

"It's always worked before Sinatra. We've always known each other's codes. Until recently. You don't know my phone lock code."

"Ah ha." He lifted his finger, I didn't two weeks ago. When I didn't realize I had a son. But now I know I have a son. I'm willing to bet it's his birthday."

She tilted her head lowering her eyebrows. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Wait, wait... okay... it ain't?" He asked confused. "You told me that mornin' that for the first time, your code ain't had shit to do with us, so I'm guessing it was Dimitri."

"I may have been partially right. My phone lock code, is 0911?" He looked confused.

"Zero, nine, one, one? Strange, I thought you hated September Eleventh."

"No doodle. September eleventh, at that point, was the last time we made love, and the day Dimitri was conceived, the wee hours of the night, after my gram's funeral. She was buried the tenth, but it happened around 2 am the following morning." Damon was shocked. The woman with whom he'd thought hated every thing that lead to a memory of him, really just held onto what she could. He looked at her stunned.

"You remember the date, and time. Really?"

"Really. Why do you seemed so surprised?"

"I'on't know. Just thought you hated me."

"Come on doodle. I could never hate you. I just wanted to see who I was without you. Because I was losin' who I was in our marriage, and in my depression."

"I get it now baby girl. I get why you left." He looked at her sincerely. "But just so you know, September eleventh is no longer the last time we made love. I made love to you twelve nights ago."

"I know." She grinned to herself.

"It probably won't be the last time either."

She looked at him and didn't say anything. She didn't even disagree.

He grabbed her hand into his own kissing the delicate skin of her knuckles. "Well, if you must know... my safe code, and the code to my ATM card, is 0506."

"Zero, five, zero, six?" Significance?"

"Five-six, or five-June. Military date reference. I took your virginity on June fifth. Your prom night." She blushed remembering.

"Crazy. Both of our codes is technically a sexual reference. We are dirty." She blushed dropping her head. He leaned into her.

"Like minds." He smiled. He noticed her blushing. Young Bonnie shining through. "I ain't seen you blush in ages. Why are you blushin' in front of lil ole me?"

"Like you don't know. Doodle, stop it."

"Naw, what is it?"

"You're the only man to ever make me blush. The only one. I've been with three men, and exchanged numbers with several, and none but you can make me feel like a sixteen-year-old again."

"Maybe that ain't such a good thing."

"It ain't a bad thing. Now, let me see what's in the safe."

"Okay, but I can only allow you to see one item in that safe."

"Why?"

"Because, I can reveal more in time. The most important things in my life are in that safe, and each thing, is a carefully planned out part of my life and my future. I'd hate to jinx anything." He said giving her a boyish grin.

"Okay. I'd hate to jinx things. Let me see something, now I'm entirely too intrigued."

Damon walked up on her and pulled her in for a hug. A friendly hug. "Now, before I show you one of the contents of this safe, you need to do me a favor?"

"What's that?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Say it once for me."

"Doodle, you're crazy?"

"Nah. I'm not crazy. I just, miss it."

"Okay. Please let me see what's in the safe... big daddy." Damon bit his lip, and shook his head.

"That'll never get old, baby girl."

"Tell me 'bout it big daddy."

He looked at her and sighed. "Baby girl... I tell you, you're so lucky I respect your relationship, otherwise..." he pulled her into him, putting his face towards hers so close their lips almost touched. They held each other closely.

"Why am I so lucky, you respect my relationship?" She asked as he lifted one of his hands gently and crawled his fingers up to her neck, and let his hand gently caressing the skin around her clavicle, tickling her gently, watching her giggle. Letting his eyes sift slowly, between her lips and her neck, and his fingers on her neck. She kept giggling, while he tortured her with his hand. His lips made their way over to her ears and softly whispered.

"If I didn't respect you, I'd probably want to do things I would've done some years ago." He allowed his lips to caress her ears, and neck so gently, it made her feel things inside of her. Things only Damon could make her feel.

"I suppose I'm lucky, you respect me."

"Yeah." He smiled, and told her, "Why don't you check on our son, and I will open the safe, and figure which one item, I am willing to show you?"

"Okay. I will." She hustled out of the room to check on Dylan and make sure he was okay. She stripped him of his pajamas, because he was sweating. Gently she dabbed he sweat from his forehead, and made sure he was comfortable. When she walked back into the room, she found Damon holding a large sketch. She walked over to him and looked at him, as he opened the other side of the closet pulling out his easel. He opened it in front of a spot near his window where he had a stool set up. Then he pulled the sketch out and set it up. "Are you drawin' again Doodle?"

"I mean, you didn't give me the nickname Doodle for nothin' really, right?"

Her face lit up. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then she pulled away. "I'm so happy for you. You were ways so good at it. Can I see this drawing?"

"Yeah, baby girl, go ahead and lift the tissue paper." She was nervous. She gently lifted the tissue paper, and she saw the picture of she and Dylan. A picture of them at the park, the day they met Damon there. The day he met his son. Dylan was on top of Bonnie and they were laughing hysterically. He watched her face as she took it all in.

"Oh... my God. How did you do this? How could you possibly have...?"

"I was inspired. That day I'd seen joy for the first time in a long time. It was so pure and innocent."

"This is beautiful Damon. This is absolutely beautiful. You have really taken a precious moment, and made it something I will never be able to forget." Her hand clasped her lips and she just looked at it. She smiled, and fell in love. "And we actually look happy. I don't remember seeing a picture of me and Dylan laughing. Ever. We have professional pictures, but nothing like this. This is so, real and touching." He pulled her to his lap and she sat with him while they looked at the picture.

"I was plannin' to frame it, and give it to you one day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm speechless. This is the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten from anyone."

"More beautiful than that engagement ring you stopped wearin' a week ago?"

"That ring has nothin' on this picture."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "See, Baby girl, the things in this life, that make you happy, ain't endin' in no four or five zeros. Matter-fact... everything you love, and care about is in Mystic Falls right now. As we speak. Ain't nothin' you need or can't live without, not in Mystic Falls right now. Every got damn thing, you will ever need is in this town, tonight, at this hour, on this day."

"Damon, you are telling me, that everything and everyone in LA, shouldn't matter to me?"

"No. I'm saying all that you need, and love is here right now, that includes your best friend Ginny." She lowered her head to the side and looked at her feet next to his feet as they were bare and planted near each other on the floor.

"So, is this all I get to see from in the safe? I have a feeling there are more compelling things inside of there."

"There are, but it's one of those need-to-know basis type things." He said sarcastically. "We have two more nights together. Tonight, and tomorrow. Tomorrow is the wedding. I leave Sunday. You leave a Sunday."

"Yeah, I know." She said sadly. Her eyes watered. "This is horrible timing, right? My lies have caught up with me and now... I'm sitting here, regretful and remorseful. I've made lots of promises and broken lots and I'm just... angry with myself."

"We all make mistakes. I've made 'em, you've made 'em. We are human beings Birdie, my love. You can't keep holdin' things in, because it's gone hit you hard... all at once. Like a ton of brick. And trust me when I say it won't feel good."

She wiped tears, and sniffed. "Tomorrow's the big day. I should get some rest. Momma wanted to be alone tonight. Something about my daddy, and needing closure."

"Well, let's go get our son and cuddle. I'm gone miss it when ya'll leave." He leads her out of the room and turned out the light. Then he walked to his bedroom and started to undress, he had on briefs, and he walked into his dresser grabbing his pajama pants. When he turned around, he noticed she was in the bathroom, after seeing the light on in the hallway underneath the door. He realized the bedroom door to room number two was reopened. So, he shut it again. When she came out of the bathroom, he looked at her, as she donned the beautiful silk robe he got her from Korea, for the first time. She turned the bathroom light out, and hadn't noticed him watching her.

The robe was short, and showed much of her body. He couldn't contain himself. "I'ma... I'ma go ahead and get some cold water, you want anything?"

"No. I'm just, gonna get in bed and get comfortable. I love this robe doodle. Thank you." She turned around in it, showcasing how it fit her.

"Yeah, yeah, it looks beautiful on you." He walked away promptly trying to keep himself calm, and she hopped into bed. He drank some cold water, and slowly walked back into his bedroom feeling nervous. He looked at her and looked at their son's crib. He walked over to the crib to grab Dylan. In his mind, he'd slept with his son on his chest for five nights in a row. It helped him sleep sound. When he leaned down to grab Dimitri, Bonnie looked at him, "Doodle, maybe we should lie alone tonight. He's a little over heated. He doesn't sleep well on the chest when he's too hot."

"Oh, okay." He was disappointed. Not because he didn't want to lay alone with Bonnie, but because he knew having his son on his chest would help to tame his libido, while his wife lay next to him.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Naw. I'm just... you know, layin' skin to skin with him, was very comforting."

"Well, we can lay skin to skin. I'll help you sleep Doodle."

"Awww, Baby girl, you are askin' me to behave layin' next to you. That's gone be hard." He shook his head rubbing his palm over the back of his scalp. Laying next to her and not making a move, would really prove some changes within Damon Salvatore as he never could keep his hands off of her since the first time.

"Come here Staff Sergeant Salvatore." She smiled before turning the light out and guided his body down to the bed. Once he reached for her hands, he climbed over her and moved to the other side of her. She removed her robe, and he felt her body warmth next to him. "Relax. I'm wearing a sports bra and shorts Doddle." She laughed.

"I ain't afraid of you baby girl." He lied. Then he pulled her body all the way into his. "You don't have to sing tonight. Just let me hold you. Like this. This is all I need." His arms wrapped over hers as she held him. And they lay stomach to stomach as he tried sleeping. She felt him inhaling her hair. "I miss smelling your coconut shampoo at night. This smell always makes me feel safe and home." He said quietly. She looked toward his chest in the dark, since that was the part closet to her eyes. She nuzzled into him more, smelling his skin. She always loved his natural scent. They laid that way a few minutes, before Bonnie started to hum against his chest. He was asleep within minutes. They held each other until the morning.

 **..x..**

Bonnie left Damon's early the next morning. She left their son with Damon, and went to help her mother get ready. "Momma, let me finish your make up so I can take your hair out of these rollers." Abby hurried and sat down in her slip. Bonnie had everything laid out in grams' room. The first time she'd been in there really, but it gave her space to get her mother ready.

"You look awfully chipper this mornin' baby. What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean momma?" Bonnie was in go-mode. "I'm fine."

"I know. The past week you've been very happy. The happiest I've seen you in years."

"I don't know. I suppose being able to watch Damon and Dimitri just... it's been a beautiful week momma. My son and his father in two weeks have become inseparable. I don't know how I'm gone head to LA and put this wedge between them. It breaks my heart."

Abby looked on. "I suppose, there's always visiting each other."

"Right. Oh yeah, Doodle is coming to LA in about three weeks to see him. So, I've been excited to plan that and get him ready for a tour of LA."

"What Doodle in LA? He swore, never." Abby laughed.

"Well, turns out I was wrong about him. Being a father has changed him for the better. I mean momma you should just see him. He plays with our son. He sings to him, and helps put him to sleep. He lets Dimitri sleep with us-"

"Us?"

"I mean, ya know, when I sleep there, we all sleep together."

"You and Doodle, haven't-"

"No. Momma. It's been about our son, and helping Doodle sleep. Also, we drive him around, and I've helped him behind the wheel some. You know his sleep problems and his anxiety behind the wheel have created problems."

Abby shook her head. Knowing and understanding, something deeper was happening and Bonnie didn't realize it. But Abby saw it. "So, when we're you gonna tell him and everybody else about Europe?"

Bonnie's face dropped. "What? How did-"

"Your fiancé seems adamant about making Europe a family thing." Bonnie wanted to avoid the topic, Abby could tell.

"Yea, well, momma, it's not really decided so..."

"Except, Mason has it dead set in his mind, and somethin' tells me when he's made up his mind, he don't give you much of a choice."

"Well, that just ain't true, momma."

"Really? Then why whenever he is around you talk different. Become a robot and act like a step-ford wife?"

"Really momma?"

"I ain't the only one to notice. Everybody sees it baby. I just, I'm your momma. If I don't tell you, how will you know?"

"Well everyone, who apparently sees it, should say somethin' 'stead of talkin' behind my back."

"It ain't like that, stop it."

"No, I'm just the butt of yall's joke? Because I'm trying to keep my family together. Going to Europe means me and Dylan won't be left alone. Like me and you whenever daddy was gone. Can't you see that momma? I don't want to have a long-distance relationship. My son will pay for it. He'll be questioning himself, like I did. And still do."

"If a man makes you or your son question where you are in his life, he's not the man for you."

"Mason puts us first momma."

"Does he?" Abby asked making Bonnie side eye her. "Because when I talk to him there's a whole lotta "me" in his "we" when he speaks. All his thoughts, his dreams, his goals. Even when you are concerned, he seems to put a lot of effort into making you in his image."

"So, a man can't just love me? A man can't just want me to succeed? When I was with Damon, my life was about Damon. Your life was about daddy. Nik has helped you become independent. Supported your need to quit working for him and venture out into your own work. He wants to succeed with you along your side. Mason does that."

Ginny walked into the room at this point. "I'm sorry, just thought to let you all know guests are slowly starting to trickle into the church Mike said. We should maybe head over in a few."

"No need, to be sorry. I'm finishing up. My momma just thought she'd let me know my relationship is a joke, and that Mason doesn't really care about me."

Abby stood up. "Okay. Close that door Ginny." Ginny went to leave, and Abby didn't let her. "No, no, you are her best friend, right? Stay. Now, I never said, he don't care about her or love her. I simply said Mason has an agenda, and he molds her to fit into it. She doesn't see it, because he's older than her. He's damn near a few years off my age. He's a smart man Bonnie, he's making you in his image, and you deserve better."

"Stop it momma!"

"No. I love you Bonnie. Don't do what I did with your daddy. Okay. You want the truth, why I didn't travel around from place to place with your father. He didn't want me too. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your daddy wasn't no saint. He cheated on me. It was easy to keep me at home with you, doing right by you while he sent money home and did what he did. I never intended to tell you this. I don't want you thinkin' differently of him, because, he's your daddy. But it's the truth. I was the image of what he wanted to marry. A preacher's daughter, a good girl, so he could go be a... a... I don't know. The male equivalent to whore."

"A whore." Ginny said.

"What? Momma..." Bonnie almost didn't seem surprised. Certain aspects lead her to question that. But still hearing it made her hurt for her mother.

"I'm sorry I never told you, but it's true. I have letters to prove it. I have pictures of women, and pictures of him with women."

"Why did you stay so long momma?"

"Because, my momma was a preacher. She stayed and my daddy cheated on her. I was honoring my vowels. So, when your daddy died, I was alone all those years. The only man I'd ever been with and loved. Twenty years. Then that's why G and I became so close because he was the first man aside from your daddy I'd ever really... anyway, what G and I had was temporary. Just comfort. We weren't meant to be anything more than that. Then there's Nik. The man who just makes me happy."

"And, what? I don't have that with Mason?"

"Baby, Mason, is the same type of man your father was. Controlling. Wanting an image of a wife. Unrealistically, no matter how much it may hurt her, to benefit himself. You don't see it now. But you will. It took me years. I don't want that for you. I'm not sayin' he's cheatin' or nothin', but he's controlling you, in his own way. Bein' someone's wife ties you to that person forever. Make sure, you choose a man worth bein' tied to." Abby didn't know Bonnie and Damon had gotten married.

"No one is ever gone be good enough for me momma. Not in your eyes."

"Not true. I just think, I was so hell bent on you not being like, me, I became my mother, when it came to you. But baby, I'm telling you search with your heart. Not with your fear. The man that loves you, is the man, that makes you happy. He will want what's best for you, and he will want for you to be happy, and he'll do what it takes to make sure you are happy."

Bonnie looked at Ginny. "So, let me guess, you don't think Mason is for me either?"

"I won't say he's not for you, but where is he today? On this important day?"

"You think I'm not pissed? I am. What can I do? It's his finances we are speaking of."

"Nothing is more important than family." Abby said.

"Bon, don't get mad, but I have no idea about relationships. How they work. You know I screw every relationship up. Hell, I don't even have relationships. I have dates. Before we came to Mystic Falls, I thought you and Mason were... this awesome power couple. In my line of work, I see horrible relationships all the time. Athletes cheating on their wives, or husbands, so you and Mason just seemed right to me. The way you work together. Until we got here and I saw you with Damon, your mother, Stefan, and Mike. I just saw a different side of you. You were easy going, and happy, and relaxed. You smiled, you cried, you yelled. But you were this passionate person suddenly. You are totally different with Mason. I realized, LA you, is different."

"Different like how?"

"Kind of like the energizer bunny. You go and go, and don't sit. And not for nothing. Mason doesn't let you. He always has some new work out for you to do. He always has some, thing to make you this "better version of yourself, but really, he's never satisfied with you as a person. Watching Damon with your son, I've never seen Mason do those things. I mean don't get me wrong, Mason loves Dylan. But every second he's putting a ball in his hand or talking about some expensive preschool. Damon just plays with him. Reads to him, sings to him. Loses himself in the time he is with you and Dylan. It's like what he's meant to do. Mason wants this perfect family and life and that's fine. But I just think you deserve what you want too."

"You were one of those people too Ginny. Who wanted me to have the perfect life for Dylan. The sky rise, the preschool, the rich clients."

"I just... I don't know another way of life, but coming here changed me. A lot. I love you Bon. Enough to tell you that, you should really think about everything, before you make any marriage plans. Go to LA, and see if what you have there, is what you want."

Bonnie finished her mother's makeup and hair. All the women finished up and she hugged and kissed her mother.

"I love you momma. I'm really happy for you and proud of you."

Abby cried. "Proud of me? I ain't done nothin' but make a lot of mistakes and question myself for almost forty-four years."

"No, you raised me. You protected me in any way you could, even if you thought I'd hate you for it. You weren't always right. In fact, when you were wrong, you were wrong. But... You really dealt with me alone most of the time, accept the few years you had grams here. You were practically a single mother. You're human, like me. You're amazing momma. You are. And I love you, more than anything." She reached in and hugged her mother. Squeezed her mother. And they cried a bit. "Don't mess up your make up." She kissed her mother one more time before the ceremony.

 **..x..**

All the guests sat quietly at the church, Ginny and Mike sat next to Damon and Dimitri. Stefan slowly trickled in with Sarah, hand in hand. He and Ginny made friendly eye contact, to where she nodded, he nodded, and it wasn't even uncomfortable. A little awkward to Mike, but nothing he couldn't handle. He put his arm around Ginny, and kissed her temple. Stefan sat on the other side of Damon, and held his nephew, until Lily and G came in, to where Lily scooted Stefan over and sat next to Damon, so she could hold Dimitri.

"That wasn't awkward." Mike whispered to Ginny.

"Good. I'd hate to think, I can't enjoy myself today because of Stefan's and my friendship."

"Oh hell no. I meant, it ain't awkward, for me, but maybe it was for him. Because, I can handle it." He looked at her making her laugh.

"Shut up Mike." She leaned in a kissed his cheek. "By the way, you look really handsome today. With your shiny conditioned hair, and neatly trimmed beard. I must say, if you had a good month, it would be pretty beardy and full."

"Beardy? Stop making up words."

"Says the awkward feeling man."

Damon turned to Ginny, "Say, is Birdie doin' alright? This mornin' she left in a hurry, didn't even wake me up."

"Well, she said you looked peaceful."

"Okay. Everything else okay with her?"

"Well, Mason didn't show up. He really disappointed her."

"Hmm, I forgot about him." He said making Ginny laugh. "You know, she ain't even called to check on our son, and I know, normally, she gets very paranoid."

"Yeah, she's good. I'm guessing she doesn't feel the need to call and check on him, when he's with his father." Ginny smiled and winked.

"Touché Ms. Baker. He's in the best hands with me." He winked back. As the church grew silent, the wedding began. Nik stood at the front of the chapel with the pastor. Abby had no family in the front where Nik's family sat opposite side. Damon looked at his row of people, and got up and moved to the front row with his son. He turned to look at everybody, "We are her family. We are all she has." Then, G, and Stefan stood up as well, and sat next to him. It made sense. For years, it was G and the boys, and Abby, Sheila, and Bonnie. Sarah, and Lily kindly scooted next to Mike and Ginny on the second row as the rest of the town filled the rest of the isles. When the music started, Rebekah walked out with Elijah. Then Bonnie with Kol next as the maid of honor and the best man. Damon rolled his eyes at Bonnie and Kol, jokingly making Bonnie laugh.

As the ceremony preceded, Abby walked down the isle alone. She had no one to give her away. Dylan got overly excited and yelled, "Nana!" Abby smiled, joyfully. As the almost two-year-old jumped down and ran to her. Damon stood up. And ran to grab him and noticed her crying. "You alright, Ms. Abby?" He whispered.

"I just never thought of realized how nerve-wrecking it would be to walk down this isle alone." He looked at her as she stood in the back of the alter alone. This wasn't a typical wedding with a veil or a wedding dress. Abby wore a beautiful pink colored dress, that hung, modestly on her body. She had pink flowers in her hair, and a hair full of curls. It was her second marriage, as she was a widow. She looked like herself, but a dressed-up version. She hated making a fuss of clothes, but today, Bonnie made sure she was nothing short of a goddess. Damon grabbed his son, and looped his arm though his mother-in-law's.

"I ain't nobody special, but you are like a mother to me. If you'll have me, I'll gladly give you away?" He said with the most endearing, face. When Lily walked out on them years ago, Abby was the mother figure who cooked them dinner and made sure they ate for years. While their relationship grew rocky with his missing Baylee's funeral, she loves and respects him, and he loves and respects her.

"Damon Dimitri, if I'm bein' honest, I would love that. I know it's taken some years, but I truly adore you. And I love you like a son, I really do. It would mean the world to me, if you gave me away." She smiled as they walked down the aisle and whispered to him when they made it to the front of the chapel. "Please don't give up on her." She kissed Damon's cheek and he looked at her.

"I never have." He said as he looked over to Bonnie whose eyes were red from crying. She bit her lip and looked at the ceiling to avoid looking at him and getting more emotional.

Abby made it to the front, where Nik almost couldn't wait to make eye contact with her. She almost cried, but she wanted to keep her make up intact.

"You're absolutely stunning, you know that right?" Nik gushed as he took Abby in. When it came time for the pastor to ask who gives her away, both Bonnie and Damon spoke. As the ceremony proceeded, the actions of Bonnie and Damon showed how they'd been taken back to their small ceremonial court room marriage.

 ** _...Seven years ago..._**

 _Bonnie and Damon stood across from each other gazing hopelessly, and romantically at one another. Two young, unknowing people. They almost didn't hear the official. He kept touching her five-month pregnant belly, and she kept holding back tears. Until one fell and he wiped it. They stood in the small room with grey walls and they had never felt so grown up._

 _The atmosphere wasn't ideal, but they were being what they thought were, grownups, and in love. Yet, so young and in love. To really know what it meant, wouldn't come for another decade almost, for both of them._

 _"I Damon, take you Bonnie, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness."_

 _"I Bonnie, take you Damon, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness."_

 _He slipped the simple gold band with a small round cut diamond on to her finger. It was small and inexpensive. It was simple, and she loved it, more than anything. Her hair was filled with loose curls, and she wore a white simple dress. She looked at her hand, and smiled. She put his solid gold band onto his finger and they held hands whispering to each other._

 _"I love you so much" she cried._

 _"I love you more than anything."_

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Damon held her gently with her rounded belly, and wrapped his arms lovingly around her as he gave her, his first kiss as her husband._

 ** _..._**

Bonnie watched Nik and Abby hug and she used her fingers to rub the ring that hung on the necklace around her neck. The gold necklace he bought her for her ring, before she went to visit her mother and grams the first time when she was pregnant. The necklace she never took off, with the very first ring he had ever given her. She was lost in her own thoughts, as he watched her rub her necklace. She didn't realize he was watching her. His eyes watered, watching her, as she was emotional, and soon the ceremony was over. Everyone was at the Bennett household for the reception.

 **...**

G happily danced with Abby during the father daughter dance. He thought it was hilarious seeing them in this moment. "Darlin' you look beautiful and happy and I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thank you, G, It means a lot. And you and Lily? Y'all seem very happy. Happier than in the past."

"We are. We realized we took some things for granted. This time around we've done a lot better of a job of listening to each other."

"Good. You both deserve the utmost happiness." She smiled. "Hey turns out I really was going through menopause. Funny, right? Well not really? I'm too damn young for menopause, but you can't control Mother Nature. So anyway...I can't give my husband a baby. It's just awful."

"Thought he wasn't worried about children."

"He's not. He says if we really want we can adopt. But honestly, I have Dimitri, so... I'm going to enjoy that for now but I would like some more grandchildren, if she ever decides to give me some more." She laughed.

"Yeah, look at them. They are good together. They look like they've been a family for years." G said of Bonnie and Damon with their son sitting down at the main table eating.

"I know. I suppose, I should probably let them figure it out on their own." She said disappointingly.

"Damon's visiting them in California in a few weeks."

"So, she's told me. Hmmm. I'll be looking forward to hearing about it. She's really enjoying him and Dimitri. He's a great father."

"He's a natural." Giuseppe said.

 **...**

"So, city girl," Stefan walked up to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked as she sat alone.

"Certainly, country boy." She walked to the dance floor with him where slower music played. "You and Sarah, are a lovely couple."

"She, is the girl I mentioned before... the one I thought wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Yeah I put two and two together. What happened? What changed her mind?" She asked swaying with him.

"Nothin' changed her mind. I suppose her reasoning was very just though. She has a son. He's near Dimitri's age. She is a single mother and was worried I wouldn't want to deal with her past the one night we spent together. So, she ended things before getting attached. But, when she saw Bird at church one day with Dimitri, I guess she was inspired to talk to me. I don't know exactly. She just thought to let me know about her son, and asked if I was still willing to try, then so was she."

"So, where's her son?"

"Spendin' spring break with his daddy. It I get to meet him next week. So, wish me luck."

"Wow. Stefan, that's great."

"For the record, Ginny, I really did like you. A lot."

"I liked you too Stefan." She did. It just wasn't our time." She liked him a lot, but realized he needed more than she knew how to give. She glanced over to the table where Mike was sitting and watching her sweetly. Having a drink and some conversation with... some stranger. "Well, I should let you get back to Sarah." Ginny said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Ginny for bein' such a city girl."

"You're welcome, country boy." Ginny walks to Mike and its with him. She looks at him and sighs, then laughs.

"Was that as painful as it looked?"

"Haha. No. It was pleasant. He's going to be a step dad, sort of."

"Eeeeek. Wow! That was quick." Mike said scrunching up his face making Ginny laugh. "I'm not ready for that. But good for him." He raised his eyebrows, and turned to Ginny who was dying of laughter. "What?"

"It's crazy, because I was thinking the exact same thing. I knew I could count on you to make me laugh about it." Her laughter made him laugh. "Mike, what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me out to that dance floor, and sweep me off my feet. I mean, did I tell you how pretty you look?"

"This ole thing?" She joked, but really, she was wearing a brown colored lace dress, that covered all of the important parts. Yet showed a lot of leg. She did that on purpose, knowing he'd love it. She also wore brown double trapped heels, and her hair up. She stood, flirtatiously in front of him, and he let his eyes trickle from her toes to her thighs slowly.

"You wore this on purpose, didn't you?"

"This? No. I simply decided, I liked to show my legs and toes today." He stood up and grabbed her closely.

"Luckily, I'm a gentleman, and all I want to do is show you off. Because if I reacted on my natural instincts, I'd take you downtown to the hotel, and not let you leave for the next two days."

"Hmmmmm, Mike Lawson... you literally kill me with sweetness. After we dance, I say, I take you to that bar and buy you a drink." They were in the back yard of the Bennett house with a large canopy over the beautifully decorated dance floor, that Nik hired a company to design just for the day. The contracted wedding decorator along with Ginny and Bonnie's help, laid a beautiful floral motif around the oak stumps at the corners of the dance floor. Four natural oak stumps that had been in Bonnie's backyard as long as she could remember.

The drinks were free, as Nik paid for an open, bar. "Yes, buy me a drink. I may drink you out of your wallet tonight."

She looked him in the eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." He locked eyes with her and sighed.

"Phew... I thought you'd never ask." She reached up to his mouth and when their lips locked, she moved her arms around his neck and interlocked her long fingers behind his scalp. Feeling his freshly, conditioned hair. She played with his hair a bit feeling the softness of it. He put one hand behind her neck and the other on her lower back, and dipped her, pulled her back up never letting his lips leave hers. When they finally separated, he spoke first. "Damn."

"Yeah. Wow."

"I mean, so... we are going keep in touch, after all this, right?" She nodded her head heavily and smiled.

"Yes. Yes. Definitely."

"Good." He pulled her back in for another kiss and this time, he didn't stop to speak for a while.

 **...**

Abby had taken Dimitri and started taking pictures with him and Nik, and introducing him to people. She was the happiest she'd ever been and Bonnie watched on, feeling like her mother, for the first time, truly was happy. Bonnie had never seen Abby like this, in all her life. Nik, made Abby feel as if she were everything he ever needed. And the best thing about Nik and Abby, was they started as best friends. They were actually, quite admirable in her eyes, the more she reflected on them over the years. She sat with her legs crossed and lifted the champagne flute to her mouth slowly, having her fist drink since the night at the B.I. She sipped slowly, allowing the champagne gave her the tingles.

She felt a chill up her spine, it hit her like lightening, making her wiggle in her seat. Slowly, she felt Damon step from behind her. "I still give you goosebumps." He smiled, held his hand out, and she stood up, finishing her champagne. "Come on, let's dance baby girl."

 _Got to give it up,_ by _Marvin Gaye_ came on. Damon started walking with a bit of a bounce. He snapped his fingers and walked her out before swinging her around and pulling her to him.

"You are, incorrigible, Doodle." He had her smiling and giggling like a school girl. The two of them laughed and danced as if it was natural. They did this for the duration of the song. When it was over he grabbed them both another flute of champagne from the caterers. They just two-stepped a couple more songs before the music slowed. He sat their flutes down and pulled her to him.

"Tonight, is our last night together."

Her eyes watered. "Don't remind me Doodle." She tucked her face into his ear, beginning to cry.

He pulled up and wiped her eyes. "I'm gone see you and my son in three weeks."

"I know."

"So why cry?"

"I don't know. I'm just. Something is different."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm just... suddenly I have this ... this ache. Leaving Mystic Falls feels different. My son, I mean, our son, he's been sleepin' good this past week. You've been sleepin' better. I love the time we've been spending together. I-I don't want to go back to feelin' lonely."

"You feel lonely baby girl?"

"I mean, I do sometimes. Especially when Ginny is trainin' and gone for weeks at a time. Dylan, Dimitri... he sleeps with me. But it's a journey sometimes, getting him to bed. Because I sing to him a while, or wrestle him to the pillow. But, you manage to help me get him to sleep so easily."

"Yeah, he's a playful boy. He tires himself out. All I do, is help him. He loves to play." He laughed.

"Doodle, his birthday is in a couple months."

"Good. I'll go to LA again, and we can celebrate."

She wanted to tell him about Europe. She wanted to let him know she was supposed to leave for three months. But she couldn't. She decided to tell him when he comes to California. "Yeah. We can do that." She smiled, and cried. He continued wiping her tears.

"Baby girl, don't cry, I'm gone do what it takes, to be there for my son. Ain't nothin' I won't do for him or you." She nodded her head, then rested her head on the front of his shoulder, right at his chest. "Look at me baby girl."

She looked up. Her eyes were filled with water and redness. He put his thumb and index to her chin and rubbed gently, then gave her a peck. "It's gone be alright." She again nodded her head letting him wipe her tears.

"My momma and Nick are goin' to leave tonight. Headin' for Hawaii."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I believe Mike was going to stay the night with Ginny. Innocent though."

"Really? That's good for them."

"Yeah." She smiled. "The caters will get their food cleaned up. And then Stefan will be here Monday to let the crew in to take care of all of this stuff."

"So, you and I have tonight, alone with our son at my place?"

"Yes."

"Let's, make the most of it."

She nodded her head. "Okay." And continued dancing with him, ending the social part of the night, with him on the dance floor.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 17:_

 _She walked towards them and when Damon saw her, he was taken aback. She was different. Already. She had changed in three weeks. He was speechless. He just looked at her. She became nervous and didn't know what to say but, "Welcome to LA." She held her arms open and he put his son down and picked her up, squeezing her. He held her tight, and smelled her hair. The coconut smell he loved and missed. He gripped her body, embracing her like she was his._

 _"I fuckin' missed you guys." He whispered in her ear. Bonnie teared up again, squeezing her eyes shut into the crook of his neck. He always felt like home. He always felt right._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	18. With Open Arms

**Best Friend**

 **Chapter 17 - With Open Arms**

 **R-M**

 *** Sorry for the delayed update. I literally keep running out of space in my FF library, and the process of deleting and restoring is a pain in the ass for me. So, I had space for this chapter. I have written three more chapters to follow this, but they need editing and this FF library needs to get dealt with lol.**

 *** Please Enjoy and thank you as always for reading my stories and supporting me!**

* * *

Bonnie flew in with Dylan and Ginny late Sunday night. Mason told her he couldn't pick them up because he was out with clients. "Hey Bon, we can catch an über together." Ginny said.

"Sure." She said gloomily.

Ginny gently tapped Bonnie's arm, "Hey, Bon. It's okay to express hurt. Or anger. Please. Don't shut down now that we are home."

"I know. Honestly. I'm not hurt, Gin. I'm used to it. I just thought, he'd see how amazing Damon was, and maybe I would come home and he'd be...different."

"Bonnie, you don't have to stay alone tonight. Why don't you and Dylan come home with me. You can use my car in the morning to get home. Or I can drop you off if you don't have to leave at the butt crack of dawn." She laughed. Knowing Bonnie's days started early.

"Thanks Gin. I think we can manage to sleep in tomorrow."

 **...**

Bonnie trickled in, the next day during the afternoon, with Dylan and Ginny. Mason was sitting on the couch waiting for her, with a less than pleasant welcome. They were chuckling as they walked in, Ginny with a pastrami sandwiches and Bonnie with vegetarian chili cheese fries. Bonnie hadn't recognized Mason was there in the darkness, because he didn't open the blinds, and they walked straight to the table dropping all of Bonnie and Dylan's bags by the door. They left with two bags and came home with five. No thanks to Abby and Damon having spoiled them while they were visiting.

"Ugh. I'm starving. We literally sat in our pajamas until noon. Gosh, it's been a while since I've done that." Bonnie said.

"Me too. I can't wait to eat." Ginny said. As they sat down, Bonnie headed for the kitchen to grab some napkins and plates. She reached up on her toes to get plates, and a larger arm reached over her.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" He startled her.

"Oh, Mase. Sorry, we stayed with Ginny. It was late and didn't make sense to catch two different cars."

"You could've called, or said something."

"I'm sorry. I left a voicemail before my phone died. Check your voicemail."

"Bon, my voicemails are flooded with business calls. Which I don't check until I'm in the office. Why would you leave a voicemail?"

"Mase, you weren't home anyways. Why should we have come home alone?"

"I was here by three am. You knew it was business." He was getting frustrated.

"You know, I have company. So, I'm not discussing is right now."

"Seems like you can speak correctly again! Good! I was sick of all that country grammar." He said with an attitude. He walked away from her and into the bedroom slamming the door.

Bonnie walked out into the dining room with a flustered look on her face. She took a seat next to Ginny, who was wondering what was happening next. "It's okay, Ginny. Let's eat. I'm starving and I don't have time to pander to a grown man acting like a baby."

They started to eat, and Mason walked out of the bedroom. "Seriously. A baby? I was worried. I didn't work out today or go to the office. It's called consideration. Then you're sitting here stuffing your face with garbage."

Ginny ate quietly.

"Mason! Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. I'm sitting here with my son and my best friend, trying to collect myself after a month of being gone. A month which you were supposed to have spent seven days with me, and you didn't. It's been a long few weeks. So, if you can't relax with us and just enjoy us being home, then leave. Don't come back until you have a better attitude."

"Whoa." Ginny whispered to herself. "I'm going to go check Dylan's diaper." Ginny picked Dylan up and walked him to his bedroom which he never used to give them space.

"So, what? You go to that old country town of yours, and come back and forget how to act? Suddenly, you lost your mind, speaking to me like I'm a child." He asked angrily.

"I'm not speaking to you like a child. I'm just sick of your backhanded comments. Mason, you never came back for my mother's wedding. You made your business priority over my sons first circus trip."

"Our son."

"No, Mason." She said frankly. "If he was your son, his first circus trip would've meant more. His father sat there with him the entire time, and watched the twinkle in his eyes. Listened to his oohs and aahs. And clapped next to him. Your priority, was not Dimitri."

"Dylan. His name is Dylan. Dimitri is his middle name. And why suddenly is he Dimitri? And suddenly my job is an issue? This is how it's always been."

"No, his name is Dimitri Dylan, and it's not sudden. It's always been his name. Dylan has always been his middle name slash nickname. It's my fault for never letting you know that. But, understand… I spent three weeks vouching for you with my family. With Damon. I kept telling them what an amazing father figure you have been to him, and you go and act like neither of us mattered the entire time you were there, which was literally, only three days Mason, because you cut our time short. You couldn't manage, for three days, to make us a priority? Don't have me fighting this battle alone."

"My job is my priority. It takes care of us."

But, even if your business is always your priority, it's no longer acceptable to me, that it constantly comes before our family. I've never put my job before you and Dylan. Hints me going to Europe for us, as a family. It means I have to stop working and support your career. I've done that once before, it did not work in my favor. It left me alone all of the time."

"Well, your job doesn't pay as well as mine, so, it only makes sense. And you need to take care of Dylan. It's fucking Europe Bon. Any woman would want this. You seem to be getting side tracked with the idea that, I'm going to slow down tomorrow."

At that point Ginny walks out of the room with Dylan. "We'll finish this conversation later." She said.

He looked at her and left. Slamming the door behind him. Bonnie looked at Ginny who was ready to comfort her, before she lost her mind. "What?" Bonnie asked feeling refreshed.

"You good, Bon? You need to talk?"

"No. I'm perfectly good. Let's eat." She smiled and got her son in his seat and opened the blinds and sat and had lunch with her son and his God mother.

It was quiet for a few minutes and Ginny looked at Bonnie, until they made eye contact. Bonnie spoke after holding in a breath. "Gaaaah, that felt sooo good." She said and they both laughed.

"Gah-lee. Girl. I felt good for you. Man, was it a long time coming or what?" Ginny rubbed her friend's shoulder smiling.

"I don't know, Gin. Honestly, after you and my mom speaking about it, I gave it a lot of thought. It was difficult to see myself the way I never wanted to. Listen, when I watched my mom, or other women in these situations, it's always easy to say what I would do if I were them. Or how they should handle it better. But the truth is, until it is you, you don't always see it. It's easy for people to say how pathetic, or how stupid, until it's them. We all want happiness in this world. So, when we are screwing up, it's better someone you love just be honest with you. Both you, my mother, and Doodle said something."

"What did he say?"

Bonnie laughed. "He was very respectful, actually. He told me that, he could say a lot, but he won't. He accepted my happiness but let me know I deserved better. And he told me whenever I was ready to hear the truth, to just ask him."

"Now that you look at you and Mason, what do you see?"

"I thought I was holding it together all these years. I thought I was checking everything off my list. College, career, money, fiancé, sky-rise, expensive pre-school, but... it's never been me. I'm a small-town girl. I love houses in the country, big backyards, fishing, flowers, country-line dancing and karaoke. Hell, Target, was uppity to me when I was growing up. But, I loved target. I still do. I have no idea what I'm doing Ginny. I didn't realize how, one-sided my relationship was. I thought I was... I don't know, being the opposite of what I grew up with. So, I held on to it. I didn't think it was wrong. I thought it was right because it was everything I didn't have with my momma and daddy."

"Bonnie, you can have your country life, and family."

"My career Ginny. I went away to school for this. I gained my independence."

"You can have both."

"Mason doesn't want what I want."

"Then what keeps you holding on?"

"I love him. He sees my potential. He sees that I can be amazing." She shook her head and laughed. "I just always wanted a partner that supported my dreams the same way I supported theirs. Now... pass me that coke." Bonnie took a large gulp and hummed. "It's not a crime to eat like this once a month, is it?"

"Not at all." Both girls stuffed their faces with chilly cheese fries. "Oh gosh." Ginny said savoring her bite.

"Who are you tellin' girl, this too shall pass. We are running at the gym tomorrow. Today, we suffer jet lag and time change, and stuff our faces with junk food."

"Tomorrow is going to suck."

"Yeah. It is."

 **.x.**

 **A week later...**

"Mike, I miss your face. I'm not sure how you did it, but, You, literally made me, miss your bearded face."

Mike, man-giggled in the phone. "I don't have a bearded face. My face is smooth and my cleft chin is prominent. I hadn't done PT, in two weeks. So, I will be bustin' my ass for the next few weeks before I get my first group of cadets this summer."

"Wow. That sounds entirely too sexy. Physical training and a sweaty body."

"You know, I am kind of sexy. Especially with a buzz cut." He said sarcastically.

"Oh no, you cut your hair too?"

"I did. I'm sorry. Now you feel like you need to run for the hills, right?"

"Not at all. I'm curious as to what you look like all cleaned up."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Mike?"

"I was thinking, I'm sure glad I met you. That last week with you was so easy going. Bird and Sal, are my family. As long as I've known them, they are some of the only people, who make me feel like family, from the get go. She's like a sister to me, and I can see why you two are friends. My point is, I felt comfortable with you. It felt right."

"I feel the same. Just laughing and joking, like you're a friend. It was easy going. It's hard to have that with men these days without jumping right into sex."

"Yeah, well, like I said, your pace."

"This long-distance thing is... going to make it tough.

"So, maybe we should make a plan for that second date. You know the one I owe you." He said.

"Really, okay?" She smiled into the cell phone. "How about I come to Blacksburg?"

"I was thinking I come out to LA?"

"LA? Really?"

"Yeah, unless you have roommates or something?"

"Ummm, I don't... but..."

"Oh shit, I was presumptuous. I can stay at a hotel."

"Well, I mean, why come to LA?"

"I've never been there. I'm from Georgia. Hell, I've never been to the west coast."

"Okay. I need adequate time, I mean, I just started training, so my days are busy. But..."

"Ginny, relax. We'll figure it out. How's your schedule in the next couple of weeks?"

"Much lighter than it will be in the Summer." She smiled and didn't let it crack a sound in her voice. Ginny wanted to pretend to not be excited.

"Good, because, I'm busy this summer with my cadets. So, it would have to be the next few weeks." He was looking at his rigid work schedule, and going through his calendar on his phone. She was texting Bonnie while he sat quietly looking at his schedule.

 **G- OMG! Mike's coming to LA**

 **B- OMG! What when?**

 **G- IDK. Less than a month... fuck... Bon? Wtf?**

 **B- Aren't you happy?**

 **G- Hell yeah. But nerves, like a MF**

 **B- Don't worry, I gotchu boo!**

 **G- K. Call you 2mrow K?**

 **B- K. Love u**

 **G- Love u2**

Ginny was silently gloating and smiling to herself, as Mike was looking over his schedule.

"Okay, Gin, you there?"

"Yup, still here." She plays it too casual.

"May, good for you?"

"Yeah, anytime in May."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll start looking into hotels."

"Yeah. Totes. Sounds good." She bit her bottom lips in genuine excitement.

 **Two weeks after leaving Mystic Falls**

Bonnie giggled as she played with Dylan. They'd been down to the park every other day for the past two weeks. The small park in front of the condominiums they lived in. He loved running from her the most and they'd been running around for almost forty-five minutes.

"Oh, gosh baby boy. Momma, needs a break. We've got to go make dinner. Come on."

Dylan fought her every step of the way, running to the swings and begging for a push by tugging on it. "No, baby boy, it's getting later, and we still need to take a bath." She lifted him up and carried him into the building awaiting the elevator. She left her phone upstairs, making it a point to spend some uninterrupted time playing with her son. This helped him to fall asleep every night, like Damon had told her. When she reached her place, and walked in, she had several missed calls from Mason. She rolled her eyes. After their fight, two weeks ago, he left and hadn't been back. She hadn't see him at the gym, and he didn't call to to say anything. She bought to call him back when her phone rang. "Doodle? Saved by the bell."

Damon had called her every day to speak to her and Dylan. But normally he called in the afternoon, not the evening. "Hey, you normally call earlier in the day."

"Sorry, baby girl, I was caught up looking at a plot of land today."

"Land?"

"Yeah, baby girl. I told you, I was buying a house."

"Gosh, sounds so exciting. A house, in the country. Ohh. One day." She sighed.

"One day what?"

"Wishful thinking buys me a house in the country."

"Maybe leave that expensive apartment you live in, and go put that money towards your wishful thinking." She smiled into the phone, listening to him.

"Maybe I will... one day."

"Hell, I looked into the cost of living in LA, and you can get a house, in Virginia, for half the cost of the place your livin' right now. Not just any house, but 4,500 square foot house on a couple acres of land." He caught her off guard with his observation. "I mean, you live in 1,800 square feet, right now. With no land, or ownership to it."

"Doodle, why were you comparing cost of livin' between Los Angeles and Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, uhh, well I mean, I just thought about possibly...nevermind. Point is, your over payin' where you're at. With absolutely no yard."

"Doodle, I know." She sighed, feeling guilty. "Hey I need to wash a couple dishes so I can cook dinner. I'm gone, put you on FaceTime with Dimitri, while he sits in his high chair. Okay?" Damon's Facetime session with his son, definitely made up for Mason's lack of communication with Dylan, as he hadn't called or spoken to his soon to be step son.

"Alright, baby girl. Let me get outside on the porch, so he can see this little dog that I've been feedin' everyday."

"A dog doodle?"

"Yes, I named him _Puppy._

"Puppy, that's cute."

"Yeah, I figured it'd be easy for Dimitri to say. But, this little guy ain't got no home. He comes around every evening."

"Oh, I forgot, your three hours ahead. Okay hold on." She put the phone on FaceTime and let her son look at it, watching his dad, and listening. She washed dishes listening to Damon speak to Dylan. First, he made funny noises. For a few minutes making Dylan laugh. Then he showed him the dog and said, "Puppy." Over and over. Hoping to get Dylan to repeat.

But to no avail, he just remained amused by the hairy creature on the phone and kept saying, "Oooh." Bonnie remained quiet, smiling. Damon had an amazing relationship with their son. He went above and beyond to make things easy on Bonnie, and she took notice.

"Hey baby boy. Da da. Da da. Pwease, say it. Say it for da da." He begged.

Bonnie's eyes watered listening to them. She couldn't contain the emotion. It hurt her to realize there was distance because of her. She tried covering her sniffing through the water faucet, but she was angry at herself. She wiped her face and turned the water off. "Da da." Dylan finally said it again.

"Oh, baby boy." She exclaimed. She kissed his face. "You did it."

She grabbed the phone and her and Damon were excited together. "Baby girl, I can't wait to see him. A few more days."

"I know. I'm so excited. He needs this."

"So, do I." Damon said. He looked at her reddened eyes. "Aye, what's wrong?"

"Me, nothing. Just had a long day is all."

"And I'm guessing, its allergy season?" She giggled. Nodding her head. He knew her better than anyone. "Whatever it is, we can talk about it when I get there."

"Okay." She wiped another tear. "So, I need to remind you that, I will have to work once or twice, while you're here, but you just have to drop me off at work. Then you and Dimitri will be able to use my car, and go where ever you want. Except, not too far. I wouldn't want you getting lost."

"Umm, well, you must've forgot I'm an expert at land navigation. I'm sure I can manage the city." He said forcing a laugh out of her.

"Doodle, stop. You crack me up."

"You're too darn cute. Okay. Well, baby girl, I gotta go. I have an early day tomorrow. Dimitri, daddy loves you. I'll call you tomorrow." He looked to Bonnie. "Have a good night, baby girl. I'll be seein' you in a few days."

She looked at him and smiled. "Can't wait. Hugs and kisses. Get some rest."

"Alright, I'll be talkin' to you tomorrow. Nite."

Bonnie hung up the phone. Enjoying the silence. She always felt better after talking to him. Then Mason having been staying with a friend since their fight also kept things quieter around the house. She stopped running in the mornings, due to Mason not being there to watch Dylan and, she dropped a couple clients because of Mason's absence. But it ended up being good, because it freed up time for Dylan, and he only needed to attend day care twice a week now. Financially, it was the best thing for her.

She emailed Mason, but his anger must've kept him from responding much. Because he only replied twice. He was highly offended by her recent behavior, and figured he would prove to her how much he helped her, by pulling himself out of the equation. So, she would realize that she needed him. She was forced to drop clients, because of Mason's leaving, but she was happy because she had more time with Dylan. She had a while to think while she cooked and ate with her son. It wasn't until she was sitting in the bathroom bathing him, getting lost in the silence that Mason surprised her by coming back.

He walked into their bedroom toward the bathroom as she was drying Dylan.

"Mason. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I just came to get some clothes."

"Really Mason? You've been gone two weeks. We've spoken a couple times, and those were fucking emails. This is how you want to behave considering?"

"Bon. I'm not going to allow you to just throw away all our hard work. I left so you could see what a team we are together."

"So, you left me hanging for two weeks. I ended up having to drop clients."

"Exactly. You need me. You need my help."

"No Mason, I don't. I dropped those clients, but freed up time for my son. Now he sees me more."

"You think you can afford to live here, dropping clients? You think you can afford Gladstone Pre-School on your own?"

"No, Mase. I can't afford those things, and be able to live comfortably."

"Good, and you realize you need me, if you want a better life, right? Good, because missed you." He said walking to her for a hug. She stood up from the floor and stopped him.

"No, Mase. Stop right there. I realize I'm fine without you. You left me hangin' not knowing how much I may have needed you. You threw a tantrum and that's not okay with me. I have a son to think about. So, this... us. I've had time to really think about this. Because being left alone, is exactly what I'm not okay with if I am committed to someone. If that's the case, Mason I can do this by myself, just like I was doing before I met you."

"What are you saying, Bonnie?"

"I'm saying I'm done Mason. You left me hanging more than once. You affected my livelihood, and my business. You're the one who offered to help with Dylan so I could work this crazier more hectic schedule. I didn't ask for this. All of these clients you got me, you said you'd help me with Dylan. Then you disappear for two weeks? I'm not leaving space for you to do it again. It's not all about you and me in this equation. My son is a big part of it. I told you from day one, nothing matters more than him. I was very clear about that. Dylan counted on you. You wanted to be a step dad? But you left him hanging, because you were angry with me. He looks forward to his mornings with you and you didn't even call him. Because you were angry with me. Your relationship with me shouldn't affect promises you make to him. I can't let you do that to us. We deserve better. No, he deserves better. And you deserve a woman, that can be who you need."

"Really? Wow. You know I'm going to give you some time to think. Europe is around the corner. I'm not leaving without you two. You're just angry right now. Sleep it off, I'll give you space."

"No Mason. I've thought about this."

He walked away speaking loudly. "Stop before you say something you'll regret." He stormed out of the room, and she heard him stomp through the condo until he was slamming the door shut again. The slammed door made her jump. Her frustrations were besting her, because he wasn't listening to her. Everything she said went into one ear and out the other. Mason was proving her mother and Ginny right.

 **.x.**

Bonnie sat nervously at the airport. She knew she could've opted to just pick him up at the terminal, but she wanted to give him a full greeting and welcome to LA with their son. Dylan was dressed in a pair of plaid shorts with some black Chuck Taylors and black tank top. He had on sunglasses, as per, he was going to throw a fit if she took them off him. She had on some small jean cut offs with a black tank top which was giving peep to her belly button, along with some rhinestones flip flops and freshly manicured fingers and pedicured toes. Her hair was down in beach waves, and sat on slightly below her shoulders almost in a bob favored to the right, her skin was darker, as the sun shined every day in LA. She had on lip gloss and a nervous lip-gnawing look of worry.

In an overzealous attempt, she showed up an hour early, in case his flight was early. She ran around the airport, after her son, who was becoming restless. It was eleven am and the sun was almost at its highest point in the sky. LAX was adequately air conditioned, but the nerves were making her sweat. She waited by his baggage claim, and after a solid hour and twenty-seven minutes she turned to look at one unforgettable sight.

"Sweet baby Jesus." She whispered to herself, seeing him ride the escalator down to the level she was on.

His beard was gone, and out popped a baby smooth face. His sapphire eyes sparkled as the sun hit them from the windows, and he had his hair cut. Even through his cowboy hat, she could tell. His features always rang prominent in her ears and eyes, because those are the things that made her want him all the years they'd known one another. He hadn't spotted her yet, he was adjusting his assault pack on his shoulders. He had on jeans, boots, and white t-shirt. He's was so damn country, it was a shame. The kind of shame that made trendy LA men look like a joke. He had no concern for how out of place he may have been, because one thing about Damon, he was Damon no matter where he was. She felt that extra thump in her heart, her daddy warned her of. The one you get from the man that deserves you. Her breath stopped when he looked at her.

Then, he grinned that boyish grin. The one she got lost in when she was a teenager.

Every bit of sound around her turned into an echo. It was static and white noise, and she picked her son up, watching his father descend the escalator. She didn't even smile at first. She just, stopped thinking, and held back her emotions. He was getting closer and closer, and after a few seconds, his foot stepped off the escalator. He walked towards her.

 _Knock me out of this day dream._

It wasn't until Dylan screamed in excitement she was re-awakened. "Da da. Da da." Damon's face lit up and Bonnie put her son down, allowing him to run to his father. The second his hands made contact with Damon's, she couldn't hold back the emotion. She cried. Tears fell down her cheeks like a faucet and she let out the breath she was holding when he took it from her. Damon grabbed his son with his crazy black hair and pushed it out of his face. He kissed him all over his cheeks, for what looked like minutes upon minutes. He smiled and got a little watery eyed.

She walked towards them and when Damon saw her, he was taken aback. She was different. Already. She had changed in three weeks. He was speechless. He just looked at her. She became nervous and didn't know what to say but, "Welcome to LA." She held her arms open and he put his son down and picked her up, squeezing her. He held her tight, and smelled her hair. The coconut smell he loved. He gripped her body, embracing her like she was his.

"I fuckin' missed you guys." He whispered in her ear. Bonnie teared up again, squeezing her eyes shut into the crook of his neck. He always felt like home. He always felt right.

When he finally put her down, it was a slow, gentle glide down his body. When her feet met the floor, he stared at the top of her head and kissed it. "Shorty." She smiled. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and pecked her on the lips. "I guess they don't make flavored gloss no more."

She giggled. "I stopped wearing flavored chapstick, because Dylan tries to eat them off my mouth," she laughed. And he laughed. "I don't blame him. If I was the man lucky enough to kiss you every day, I'd probably do the same thing." She blushed and grabbed their son who was busy trying to pull the tabs on Damon's assault pack. They grabbed his big green duffle bag and one small suit case from the baggage claim and Damon followed her out of one of the world's busiest airports and to her car, which was parked on the third tier of some garage.

As she pulled out of the garage she paid a hefty fee. "Gah-lee. Twenty dollars to park for more than an hour?"

"That's LA for you." They hit up the highway. "I still can't believe you're here. This makes me so happy."

"Whelp, I'm here. So, I suppose we gone eat some Kale and Avocado?" He laughed.

"Doodle, stop. LA just so happens to have some amazing signature style foods. Both healthy and not so healthy."

"Alright, like what?"

"For starters, LA dogs. Now, wait until you try an LA dog, you'll never eat another hot dog again."

"So now, that you got me here, what's on the agenda?"

"The Beach. Duh. I told you to bring some swim shorts." He looked at her and smiled.

"They're all the way in my duffle bag."

"Dylan loves water. I brought his sand toys. I got a towel for you already, and-"

"Okay, one question?"

"What Doodle?"

"You gone get your hair wet?"

"No."

"Then I'm not goin'?"

"Doodle, do you know how long it took me to do my hair nice for you today? Well my stylist, took a lot of time very early this mornin' so I could be presentable, and pretty. Just for you."

"I'll pay her to do your hair again. But I'm not goin' without the full experience."

"Fine doodle." The car was pulled into a sudden stop as she was catching traffic changing freeways. She hit her breaks not hard, but sudden. He clenched her leg and closed his eyes. "Oh, gosh Doodle. I'm sorry. I should warn you, that LA traffic is terrible. This may happen often."

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I just-"

"No need to explain Doodle. I'll get off the next exit and take the streets okay?"

"Naw, I'm good, Baby girl."

"No, Doodle. Stop telling me that. I have a friend here. She's a therapist. Maybe you can-"

"No. This few days I have is about you, me and our son. Nothin' else. You hear me? I'm not floodin' our time with bullshit."

"Okay, Doodle." She knew she had no choice over his decisions. "So how is the Army, given you this time off?"

"I ain't got a choice. I had too many leave days saved, so I need to take most of them, or I lose them. They gettin' real strict with the leave days. I can't have more than sixty when I get out. They won't pay me for more than sixty."

"Long as you're here. That's what matters." She smiled getting off the freeway. Damon looked around. So many people and businesses. Cars from every economical necessity, to status. He pulled his hat off and his sweaty head needed to feel her air conditioning. He blasted it. "It'll be a good twenty or thirty minutes. Why don't you take a nap? I'm sure you're tired."

"Naw. I'm too excited to be here."

"Alright. I'll stop and grab some hot dogs for the drive."

"Sounds good to me."

 **...**

After almost an hour, of talking in the car and listening to music, they finally arrived and found a parking spot. When they got everything out to the beach, Bonnie carefully applied sunscreen on both Damon and Dylan.

She contained her thoughts as she spread the lotion all over his body. Looking at him in this way was making it hard to keep her thoughts clean, her hands were gliding down his abdomen, and she felt him watching her hands. He wasn't stopping her. So she stopped herself, when the hair of his happy trail tickled her finger tips she spoke. "I should let you finish-"

"I won't tell your fiancé, if you won't." He whispered. She didn't dare tell him about her and Mason. It didn't feel right. She kept it to herself, because she didn't want to tell him how Mason left her hanging, or how'd he been acting. He recognized her nerves and he grabbed the sunscreen. "Come'ere."

He pulled her body to his and squeezed the cold substance into his hand. He rubbed the lotion around both hands and applied his strong hands to her small frame. He massaged the sunscreen onto her skin with a firm strength that made her relax into his touch. "Uhhh that feels amazing." He had his legs on each side of her and he scooted closer. His hands gripped her more and he continued rubbing it into her skin. Dylan stood behind Damon and put a bucket on his head, while Damon rubbed lotion on Bonnie. "Just so you know, I don't usually put sunblock on. I really like to tan in the summer." She said.

"Your skin is beautiful. I noticed you got darker. I love it. I just wanted an excuse to touch you."

She turned towards him and smiled. "In that case, don't forget my front side." He grinned and pulled the bucket off his head. Pulled Dylan to the front of him, sat him down and let him play beside him. He then laid her on the towel and finished her front side, so he could watch Dylan play while he and Bonnie chatted, as he covered her body with sunscreen.

 **...**

They spent hours at the beach that day. Damon and Bonnie played in the water with Dylan. He it was around three pm when Dylan was becoming exhausted from all the sun and water play. Damon took him out to the water one more time naked to get all the sand out of his diaper. Then they wrapped him in a blanket and they all laid out on the sand a while Dylan napped.

He was covered by an umbrella protected from the sun, Bonnie lay on her stomach and Damon rested his head on her plump behind as he lay on his back. "How often do you bring him to the beach?"

"Oh, maybe once every couple of months. As you can see the traffic is terrible."

"Yeah. It's nerve-wreckin' I felt claustrophobic on the highway. Wasn't so bad when you took the streets, but still, this traffic is crazy."

"Doodle, if you want, some support, I don't mind going with you to speak to somebody."

"Baby girl. I'm good."

"Damon Salvatore, you've always been this way. Remember your back and the factory? It's not okay to just put your health on the back burner. Trust me. I'm a physical therapist, and I see long term affects. Physical and psychological. When a person is broken by something, it affects them in more ways than one. We need to get you an evaluation done."

"Baby girl, please don't make me feel helpless. I've taken care of myself my whole life. I don't need somebody tellin' I'm not right in the head."

"Is that what you're afraid of Doodle? No one will tell you that, but you need help." He wanted to avoid her allegations. He wiggled his head onto her butt.

"Damn, your ass is really, pretty firm."

"Ugh. Stop it. I thought I loss some firmness."

"I mean, it ain't too tight. It's perfect. Little squishy little tight. Perfect." He sat up and turned her body so that she was on her back. Then he crawled over her. And just stared into her eyes. They stared at each other for a while. It's almost as if they could read each other's minds. Her stomach was inhaling deeper, and he felt it. The moment was feeling intense, and intimate. He put his lips near hers and she closed her eyes waiting for their lips to touch. His hands, which were holding hers, let go. And he sat up after a few minutes. He didn't want to over step his boundaries with her, because he feared it would backfire and push her away. "Maybe we should head back. I hear rush hour traffic is a doozy in LA."

He knocked her out of her thoughts, about grabbing his face and kissing him. "Oh yeah. We should go." She smiled he helped her up and they got everything together and got ready to head back to her place.

 **.x.**

When they got back to her place, he was more than impressed. He'd never saw this life for her, but he imagined she worked hard for it. When they walked into the condo. It was quiet. There wasn't much to it. A lot of expensive technology. But a very modern, touch. Bonnie, had decorated, he could tell. But there weren't many pictures up. Just a couple of her and Dylan. He saw one picture of Mason. It looked like Mason at an event or Gala. Mason was shaking hands with someone, accepting an award. No pictures of the three of them. Damon thought it was weird.

"Okay, here is Dylan's room." She walked him to the room. It had sports decals. Typical, Mason influence. Damon saw a twin bed. "It's for when he decides to stop sleeping in his crib."

"This room looks like it ain't never been used."

"It's not, sadly."

"You want him sleepin' in here alone?"

"No, but I could have used this room for my clientele. Then I wouldn't have to worry about childcare for Dylan."

"That makes perfect sense, so why not do that?"

"Mason said, physical therapists who work out of their homes are third rate and get third rate clients. Anyways, it was a long argument between the two of us. With my condo, I allowed my patients to come to my home. The patients who didn't meet me at a facility. But my broke college students, I let them pay me on the side to work with them at my old place."

"How long have y'all lived together?"

"I don't know. Less than a year." He looked and noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. She hadn't had it on all day.

"I see." He looked at her body language, which was kind of letting him know she felt ashamed in some way. Because she began fiddling her hands and her toes, and looking around avoiding eye contact. He learned enough about these things to realize she was not telling him everything.

"Compromising with Mason is like pulling teeth. So anyways. Now, it remains an unused room." She looked at him desperately hoping he wouldn't ask anything about Mason. She didn't have the heart to lie to him again, but she would rather just not be asked.

"Well, me and my son will get use out of it." He sat down and touched the pillow. "I got some things for him back in Virginia that I can't bring here. But they'll be there for when he visits. Also. I have a few things in my big duffle bag, for both of y'all."

"Okay." She smiled. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. I was down to eat whatever it is ya'll eat. I just wanna see how you live and all."

"Okay. Um there's a bathroom next to the closet. There's only a shower, no tub. He takes baths in my bathroom. Help yourself to anything. I bought you some toiletries." There was some awkwardness between them since the almost kiss at the beach. She smiled timidly. "I'm gonna take a very quick shower and then I'll make something simple, chicken and rice, and some vegetables. It won't take long. Soon as I'm done showering, I'll grab Dylan and you can take your time, doing whatever okay?"

"Okay, Bird." But he was growing very curious. "When is your fiancé gone be home?" He called out to her as she walked towards her room.

 _Fuck._

She remained in the hallway when she answered him, so he couldn't analyze her face. She knew he was trying to. "He's not coming home."

"What? He workin' late to somethin?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" He asked, standing up and walking to the doorway, stopping her in the hall.

"We had a disagreement, and then, things just haven't been resolved." She was attempting as much discretion as possible.

"I won't ask why, that's your business, but how long has he been gone?"

"Since the day, I got back. He and I haven't shared a space or a bed at night since before I came to Mystic Falls."

"Seven weeks? Almost two months?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, I'm sorry baby girl. I had no idea. I call you every day and you act like ain't shit wrong."

"I mean nothing is wrong Damon. People fight. They walk out on each other. It happens all the time. I'm fine, Dylan's fine. We are going to be fine." He saw her holding back a lot but he wouldn't pry. He just walked to her, grabbed her by the arm, pulled her in, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby girl." He held her tight and just let her gradually grip him back. It took her a minute, but eventually, she just hugged him back. Even if she wouldn't cry, he knew she needed a hug, and a friend, more than anything. In this moment, he had no idea how to feel, but he knew something wasn't right, and he was going to eventually figure it out. How the hell can she afford to live here alone? How the hell is this possible? What brought this on? Why has she been hiding it from him the past three weeks? These were all things he needed to know, but not now. Right now, he just... needed to hold her.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt: 18_

 _Bonnie had woken up in her bed alone. She was dressed in comfy clothes and her hair was brushed and braided. She sat up and turned towards the edge of her bed, planting her feet onto the floor. She stood up and went to hunt for Damon and Dylan. She knew Damon put her in bed. She walked towards Dylan's room and found Dylan asleep on his bed, tummy side down, and a shirtless Damon, rubbing his son's back. Softly, quietly, peacefully. He was humming to him. Bonnie stood at the door, watching in amazement at one vision that would soon become one of her favorite sites to behold._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


	19. Brutal Honesty

**Best Friend  
Part 18 - Brutal Honesty  
R-M**

 **Quick note: I mentioned a while back how I had been working on a chapter where Bonnie and Damon finally talk about everything they were dealing with emotionally and not speaking on. Well, this is that chapter. And believe me, I did put a lot of emotion into this, and have no idea how it will translate, since I cut a lot out. Anyways, this chapter is much needed and far overdue.**

 **Please Enjoy, and thank you! ;)**

* * *

"So, let me get this right, we are dropping you off at your gym, and you'll be there two hours with a client? Then you're going to shower there and get dressed. Then we are picking you up, from there and what's on the agenda?"

"That's a terrible idea, I told you. I made that plan before I realized how you'd be stuck in terrible traffic. I'm just gonna take the car. The traffic in LA is awful. I just don't want you to have to drive in it."

"I can drop you off and pick you up, baby girl. Let me do this?"

"Doodle, you are my best friend, and I love you, but I'm sorry. The gym is a good twenty minutes away."

"You gone keep babyin' me? Come on. You makin' me feel incompetent." He said with a straight face. She looked at him through the mirror of the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

"It's five am. Rush hour picks up in a half hour and lasts 'til about," she squinted towards the ceiling, "hmm, nine-thirty, tenish. It's very bad. I need you to understand I care enough about you, to let you stay here today, and sleep in with our son. He will sleep 'till about eight o'clock most days." She turned towards him in all of his disappointment. When she walked towards him, he looked like a wounded puppy. "I just can't handle the thought of anything happening to either of you two. I would lose my mind." They stare at one another face to face. Her face much lower than his and he was more intimidating, but he softened to her green eyes. He always gazed over her face intensely before he made a move.

"Fine. I'm a big baby. I'll stay here." He gave in. She grinned and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and topped her head with his chin. They walked backwards this way for a few feet until she hit her bed. His arms still encapsulated her, and when she could no longer move, he looked down at her, while she looked up. The moment had gotten ahead of them, because his mouth met hers in a kiss. Not just a kiss, but a receptive and intimate version of what they'd done years ago.

His arms unwrapped themselves from her neck, and his hands cupped her face. Open-palmed, his fingers spread upon her, in a possessive grasp. Her petite fingers, clasped onto the backside of his hands which held her face, and she felt nothing short of thirst for the taste of his tongue as it deepened itself into her throat. His greed was hefty, yet, he remained gentle. She pulled up for a mere second to catch her breath and she went back in, so he'd know it wasn't only his hunger filling the space between them, but hers as well.

She pulled at his white tank top, and lifted it over his head, until it was across the room, and her hands felt his skin with her own form of possessiveness. Damon yanked her body up, and her legs were around his waist. They kissed as if they'd been starved, and Damon held her in the air kissing her like a love-struck teenager, not wanting to remove his lips from hers. She was okay with it, because she felt sixteen again, and this was the best friend who bear hugged her when she was sad, like he bear hugged her the night before.

An alarm sounded.

They were abruptly pulled out of their moment. Breathing heavily, their pressed foreheads, catered to a small bit of moisture, which they created with the air between them. A heat, and a passion they weren't ready to let go of. But purpose called. "That alarm means I should be out of the apartment already. I need thirty minutes to work out before my client arrives."

His arms hated the thought of letting her go. But she had to work, and he was going to be there when she returned. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"No." She breathed out, still attempting to catch her breath. "Don't be sorry. I'm not." She smiled into his lips as he let her body slide back down his. "A few hours. I'll be back before you know it." His stomach moved with his slow, long breaths, and her eyes trailed down to his abs. She closed her eyes and inhaled, hoping to catch her nerves. She couldn't stare at his body, she just had to slowly, walk away from him. She tipped to her toes, and kissed his cheek. She took a few seconds to finish throwing her things together and leave. He stood in his silence for a few minutes and as she headed for the front door of the condo, he walked her to it, and kissed her one more time.

This time not with greed or need, but with pain. She felt it inside of him, and she looked him in the eye, "I can't wait to get back to you." It gave him comfort, because he had no idea what they were doing, all he knew is he didn't want her to leave, and he couldn't bear the thought of her coming back and regretting what they'd done. She kissed his cheek, and as her hand brisked his face, he grabbed her hand, kissing the inside of her palm.

"I'll be waiting."

 **.x.**

Bonnie had done four miles on the treadmill. She was in a trance, and her mind was on go, she didn't even realize Ginny had gotten on next to her, ran two miles and stopped. Ginny powered down, to a slow pace walk and waited for Bonnie to notice her. When Bonnie finally stopped she did the typical gym etiquette routine. She grabbed a wipe, wiped down her machine and grabbed her towel and wiped her sweat. "Oh Gin, hey girl, when did you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago." She laughed.

"Oh crap. Sorry. I'm just in the zone. My client should be here in about five minutes. I was only supposed to run two miles. Now I'm going to be a smelly mess."

"Pft, yeah, you were in the zone. What gives?"

Bonnie gave Ginny a look of pure guilt. Ginny paused. Bonnie squinted her eyes. "What Ginny? Stop trying to get in my head"

"Bon, what's happening with you? Is it Mason?"

"Girl, would you believe, he showed up a few nights ago? Like nothing was wrong. He told me that me and Dylan are going to Europe, and that to have a good life I needed him."

"Stop. What's his beef? He's been gone two weeks and he just, came back without an apology?"

"No, he didn't apologize. And after he stood my son up, I'm done. He basically took his anger out from me, on Dylan."

"So, what did you tell him?" Ginny said drinking her water bottle.

"I told him I'm done. He didn't believe me, but I was serious Ginny. Seeing him throw a fit like that, changed my entire perception of him."

"So, you're just done?"

"Yes. We are done. He walked out on me and my son, and I won't stick around so he can do it again." She said with a straight face.

"I'm sorry Bon."

"Don't worry. I'm not."

"Yeah, well you don't deserve that."

Bonnie looked at Ginny and she noticed she had her eyebrows freshly threaded, and her nails manicured differently. "Hey, we went to get our mani/pedis three days ago. You had pink nails and toes, and now they are white tips. What gives?"

"You noticed?" Ginny asked nervously

"Yes, we went together. The pink hit your skin perfectly."

"Exactly but Mike might not come for another two weeks, so I wanted to save the pink for then. So, I got them redon, and I'll get pink again in two weeks."

"Ginny, I've never seen you so nervous for a man. You really like Mike, don't you?"

"He's different Bon. He's funny, but sweet. He's sarcastic, but kind of jockish. And not like the typical meat head, athletes I date. More like the Army strong jock."

"Ugh, Ginny Soldiers hate that phrase." Bonnie laughed.

"What? Army Strong?" She asked obliviously.

"Yes. If you use that phrase with Mike, he's going to make fun of you forever."

"Okay, what do you use to describe a soldier's, fucking hotness?"

"Good question. I don't know. Just describe Mike the way you see him." Bonnie laughed.

"Okay, he's got this, undercover toughness about him. He's handsome, but he's not cocky. When we hug, his arms they just, engulf me, and I feel like he would never let anything happen to me. Then he stares at me, and I feel like the prettiest girl. We can talk for hours and his smile, makes me feel relaxed." Bonnie watches Ginny blush.

"Wow, I've never heard you talk like this."

"That's because, it's the twenty-first century, and most men don't give me these feels. The first thing men want to tell me is how pretty I am or how nice my body is. And this goes for most women, not just me. But like... men just look through women these days. Mine and Mike's first one on one conversation involved getting the group together for the fair. Then we just hung out, it was so... genuine and easy. I've never had that with anyone accept Stefan. Which was short-lived. But even then, Stefan and I slept together the second time we hung out. That's what I do Bon. I meet guys, we go on a date and I sleep with them that night. We hang out a few more weeks, and then it's on to the next. I'm bad with men. Really bad. But Mike is okay, with whatever it is we are doing. No matter how seventh grade it is."

"Which is what exactly?"

"I don't know. We flirt. We text. We spend hours on the phone. We send snaps. Accept he always disguises his face, because I've never seen him without a beard and he wants to wait until I see him in person."

"That's so cute Gin. By the way... oh my God, he's so handsome. Wait until you see him."

"Really? Bon stop. Oh wait, so tell me about him. Do you think he and I are okay for each other?"

"You guys are really solid. You have very similar personalities. But where you're a tough girl, whose soft on the inside, he's a softy, who tough on the inside. He had a tough divorce, and when he dates, he has a hard time letting girls get close, because he's really a sweet guy, but women tend to expect everything out of him right away, and after what his wife did, he hates being rushed into things."

"What did she do to him?"

"I should let him explain it to you. But what I can say is, he's loyal to a fault. So, he dealt with a lot for a while before they divorced. She may have been similar to Mason, in some ways."

"Wow. I just wanna get to know him, because I think he's a man, I can see myself taking seriously."

"I love hearing you feeling in love."

"I didn't say anything about being in love."

Bonnie smiled, and scrunched her face, making Ginny bite her lip and blow a curl strand out of her eyes. She shook her head because Bonnie may not have been far off. "It looks good on you Miss Baker." Bonnie swigged her water happily to wait for her client, and she was knocked out of her easy-going nature when Mason walked up to her, pulling her by her arm.

"I need to talk to you." He growled.

"Mason, what the hell?" She snatched away from him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Why haven't you called me?"

"You're kidding, right? I said I was done. I'm done." Ginny walked up to Bonnie and stood before Mason.

"Hey, Mase. This is not the time or the place. Bonnie has a client, and this is a public place."

"Stay out of this Ginny!" He yelled moving her out of the way.

"Whoa, hey. Do not, touch her." Bonnie said. "Mason, you left. You walked out. It's better this way. Don't make this harder than it has to be. You made your bed now lie in it." She walked to Ginny, leaving Mason in his feels, knowing he wouldn't cause a spectacle out of protecting his reputation. "Gin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but sheesh. What's gotten into him."

"I don't know. But, I need to find my client and get to work. I'm sorry for that. I told you he's been acting selfish lately."

"Okay, Bonnie. Hey be careful, I need to meet with a couple of my teammates and hit the weights. You okay?" She spoke unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm okay. There's too many people around for him to bother me again."

"Okay. Call me and let me know you made it home after you leave your client. By the way how is everything with Damon? You haven't talked to me about it."

"Oh, girl. It's a whole different story." Her eyes widened.

"I'm so ready for your phone call later." Ginny walked to meet her teammates while Bonnie went to meet her client. She hadn't seen Mason the rest of her time at the gym.

 **...**

An hour and a half later Bonnie finished with her client. As she walked to her car, he came out of nowhere and stopped her again. "Gaahh. Mason, you scared me. Stop doing that."

"Hey, I don't deserve this. I went to Virginia, and got stunned out of my wits to find out you've been lying to me about your son's father. I gave you everything I could. Everything any woman could have wanted. I gave you the perfect life."

"Mason, listen, I tried to talk to you about Dylan when you visited me in Virginia. You didn't want to listen. I apologized over and over. I pleaded with you to give me a fair chance, and your business came first. You've been very distant since, and tying to punish me for it, but you weren't just punishing me, you were punishing my son." Mason looked desperate, and she had never seen him this way. But it wasn't all sincere, as she would try to hear him out.

"What am I supposed to tell everyone? All of our friends?"

"You mean your friends?"

"The people we hang out with. My business partners."

"Tell them the truth, things are complicated and we grew apart."

"Fuck that noise. Let everyone think you left me? People think we are getting married, and going to Europe."

"Is that all you care about? What everyone thinks. What about Dylan?"

"He's not my son, Bonnie. That's your problem."

And there it was. He said it. He meant it. She heard it. And it hurt her to hear it. He'd never said that to her, and suddenly, he made no attempt to conceal his attempt to hurt her." Goodbye Mason." She rolled her eyes, feeling utmost hurt.

"Wait, Babe. I didn't mean it like that. Come on, stop. I-I was angry and I didn't mean it to say it." He grabbed her by her arm, and pushed her back into her car. "Please? Don't do this to me."

"You? Mason... really? Ya know, get in into your head, this isn't always about you. Right now, it's about Dylan. My son! And as you've said, he's not your problem."

"Where is he? He's not here with the caretaker. Who the hell is he with if Ginny is here and I'm not watching him? You finally trusted a sitter?"

"There's only two people on this earth, that are responsible for Dimitri Dylan. And I'm one of them. So, I'll let you take guess." She pushed him off of her, and got into her car, and left him there where he stood, either in his guilt, or his anger. She couldn't tell, and didn't care to find out. He told her the one thing she'd always feared, and that was the last and final words she ever wanted to speak to Mason Lockwood. She was done with him.

And hopefully, he was done with her.

 **.x.**

Ginny finished working out. It was one of those days she was thinking about anything but the gym. Her mind was on one man, and for the first time, she was excited about it. It had been a month exactly. They'd been talking a month. A solid month and hadn't had sex. This was a big deal in Ginny's world. All of her relationships were physical in the past.

She didn't get to know men and men didn't get to know her. Maybe they played video games, or poker. Maybe they shot pool, while tossing back lots of shots of tequila. Maybe she drank them under the table, then gave them something to remember her by. Maybe, just maybe... she wanted to like a man, and even love a man, but her fear of love kept her from doing it. Having grown up without a mother, and a father who was always gone. She didn't rely on love, because it never lead her anywhere special.

But now, she looked forward to a certain voice, with a smile that she admired. A bearded man, who walked around with a shaved face ninety percent of his days. Thanks to seeing the real Bonnie in Mystic Falls, she felt like ease in a relationship was possible. Ease in friendship could come first. Some men really were okay with that. It wasn't always about the physical. Mike was becoming an exception for Ginny.

Her phone rings. "Speak of the devil." She smiled. "Hello there Mr. ROTC."

"Why hello, Ms. I'm working out until my legs fall off."

"I thought you were contributing to the cause with all your PT this week."

"I mean, I guess. But something came up."

"Oh no, like what?"

"Like, if you're driving I'm hanging up, because I don't want to contribute to you crashing."

"It's called handsfree Mike." She laughed. "So, talk."

"First of all, how are you doing beautiful?" He asked forcing her to blush incredulously.

"Well, I'm good, handsome. Just left the gym, had a great workout. Oh, and I saw Mason get out of pocket with Bon."

"What do you mean?"

"He came in the gym acting selfish, and questioning her. He was in her face, and I got between them and he kind of nudged me. It was weird. I'd never seen him act this way. Aside from everything that's happened the past two weeks and how he's treated her, she's been acting fine. But today, I saw him and he had a different look in his eyes. It made me worried for her."

"Do I need to bring my rifle?" He asked seriously, causing her to pause in gesture and sound. It took a minute. "Hello! Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was thrown by what you asked me."

"What, my rifle? I'm serious. Did he hurt you to her?"

"No. he didn't push me, it was more like a nudge. Not violent. He just, showed a side of himself I'd never seen. Insecurity. I didn't like it. But he's too worried about his image to act on anything. If anything, he's the type of guy who would try and ruin her career. Not hit her. But she's so established he couldn't hurt her career either. She is a reflection of him in this community. His clients go to her."

"Right. Well, just don't keep something from me Ginny. Not if it involves you or Bird, and someone hurting you."

"Mike, of course not. But it's not like that." She laughed.

"Good. Well, so are you almost home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just thought we could Facetime."

"Oh, I can see your face now?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah. I'm thinking today's the day you can see my face."

"Fine. I'll be home in five minutes and I'll FaceTime you as soon as I'm out of the shower."

"I don't want to wait until then."

"Mike." She said pleadingly. "I'm a hot mess right now."

"I don't care."

"So, you can show off your handsome face, and I have look like I need a makeover?"

"Stop. You always look pretty." She drove a few more minutes before pulling up to her place. When she got out of her car they we're still talking. He managed to make her talk the whole way up the elevator. When she got off she was laughing at something he'd said, and by the time she made it to her floor, she got off the elevator, and "Surprise."

She stood in silence for thirty seconds. What was she supposed to think or do? She looked at him and thought, how could he come uninvited, and how could he just trick her? These things normally bothered her, so when she looked at him, then saw his faded haircut and his smooth face, she melted. Because not only was he handsome, but he held a single red rose in his hand for her.

"Oh, my gosh, how could you... do this to me?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I thought it would be cute, but I guess-" she interrupted him with a kiss. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him like he was the man of her dreams.

"Ugh. This is a little creepy but so sweet. I love it. You look handsome, and I just want to rub your face with my nosey wosey and give you eskimo kisses." She got very childlike and he stared at her funny.

"This is funny. You being all cutesy. I didn't peg you the type." He blushed.

"Me either." She said shockingly. "Come on, let's put your bags down. Wait, where are your bags?"

"At my hotel. I didn't want to intrude. I got a hotel about ten minutes away." She looked disappointed.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, when I mentioned coming you seemed weird about the idea of me staying here, so I just, got a hotel. No biggie."

"It is a biggie. I have you for one four-day weekend. I want you here with me. Please? I don't want half of your time spent at a hotel."

"Gin, you don't have to-"

"I want to." She smiled. "Okay, let's go get your stuff."

"What about your shower?"

"I'll do it when I get back. We are wasting time, let's go" she rushed him out of the apartment building.

 **.x.**

"Airplane...wooooo woooooo. Open up for da da." Damon played with his son, the airplane game while he fed him oatmeal. "You're such a big boy. Yes, you are." He smiled and Dylan clapped while he gurgled oatmeal in and out of his mouth. Bits were flying everywhere as he raspberried the air getting oatmeal on his daddy's face. "Aw shucks. You done gone and did it this time." Damon was laughing at his son as Bonnie walked in the door.

Her mind was heavy with worry and her heart filled with hurt. She was angry at Mason when he left her hanging for two weeks. But for him to say what he said, really diminished the entire relationship they had as a couple, and a potential family. Him wanting to adopt Dylan and take them to Europe, she always had her doubts about Europe. And deep down she never would've asked Damon to sign over rights. But to deal with a man, who was so unaffected by the words that fled his mouth or the harsh tones he spoke, she realized she made excuses for his selfishness. She was realizing she was blinded by her fears. Just like her mother said.

But she smiled watching the most picture-perfect sight as she came into her apartment. A beautiful man and a beautiful baby boy, being father and a son. And it brought her back to Mason. And his harsh words. What if Damon decided to do what he'd done so long ago? What if, he couldn't handle it one day? What if he did what he did at Baylee's funeral? She was conflicted, because all she wanted to do was protect Dylan.

They locked eyes. "Aye baby girl."

"Hey." She said softly.

"You alright?" He asked seeing concern on her face.

"I'm okay. I think, I'm gonna go take a shower."

It's clear Dylan was full, since he kept spitting food. Damon cleaned his son up and wiped him down. He took him out of his high chair, and put him in his play area. A fenced in play area with all of his safe toys and nothin to hurt himself. Damon walked towards her bedroom and opened the door. He took his time walking slowly to the bathroom, and knocked gently on the door. She couldn't hear him, so he opened the door to hear her crying, in the shower. "Birdie? Aye... what's goin' on?" He called out quietly.

"Nothing, just, hurt myself at work today. I'm fine. I'll be out in a few."

"You don't sound alright."

"Doodle, I'm good. I promise, I'm just-"

He opened the curtain and saw her sitting on the floor of the tub. She was like a little wounded bird. He could tell she'd cleaned herself up because her hair was freshly washed with her coconut shampoo, and he smelled her oatmeal shea butter soap. She still used the same products as when they were married. Her smell lingered in his nose for years. He shut the shower water off, grabbed her towel and picked her up bridal style. He held her cold naked body, from the ice-cold shower, and tried to keep her warm. He dried her body and helped her get dressed. Then he laid her down and let her rest wiping her tears as she fell asleep.

 **...**

Bonnie had woken up in her bed alone. She was dressed in comfy clothes and her hair was brushed and braided. She sat up and turned towards the edge of her bed, planting her feet onto the floor. She stood up and went to hunt for Damon and Dylan. She knew Damon put her in bed. She walked towards Dylan's room and found Dylan asleep on his bed, tummy side down, and a shirtless Damon, rubbing his son's back. Softly, quietly, peacefully. He was humming to him. Bonnie stood at the door, watching in amazement at one vision that would soon become one of her favorite sites to behold.

"You're such a good father, it hurts my feelings to know I took this time from you."

"I'm learning' every day." She couldn't see his face, all she saw was his shirtless back as he rubbed his son's back, while Dylan lay on his stomach. Both men shirtless.

"How long was I out for?"

"Oh, maybe three hours. You must've been exhausted."

"Three hours, geez. I didn't expect that. I'm sorry. Thanks for brushing and braiding my hair."

"Ahh, what are best friends for?"

"No, Doodle, I mean it. Thank you. You did this for me when we were younger. Brushed and braided my hair at night when I was exhausted. You did it it for me when Baylee..." she trailed off.

"After our daughter passed?"

"Yeah. I didn't forget it Doodle. I know, for a while there I made you feel awful. I'm sorry. You did do, some beautiful things for me, and I will never take that from you. Thank you for today." She said softly.

"You're welcome. Anytime."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I should make us some lunch." She turned slowly to head towards her kitchen and he stood up slowly, and walked out to her.

"Bird, what was that about earlier?"

"What Doodle?"

"Don't, play dumb with me. I found you in the shower, crying your eyes out. Somethin' tells me that ain't the first time you've done that. You just sat there, in a ball, crying quietly, so I wouldn't hear you. Why? Have you done that before?"

"Doodle, please-" she reached for the fridge, and he grabbed her hand

"No. talk to me. I'm here. Right here and now. I can't help you, if you don't talk to me."

"Don't try to fix me. Damon, I'm fine."

"Damon, again... Bonnie!"

"I'm not gonna fight with you."

"No, stop. Talk to me. We've been estranged for two years. I can't just, keep doing this. Talk to me, please. Our son is asleep. He's gone be sleep for a while. Don't push me away."

She looked at him and asked with a straight face. "What happens one day, if you decide, you can't handle bein' a father?"

"What?"

"What happens then Doodle, to me and Dylan?"

"I'll never decide that. It'll never happen. I love that little boy more than my own life."

"Not all parents can handle it. My daddy couldn't. Your momma couldn't. You and I are two broken people because of that. I can't let that be Dimitri. I won't." She yelled and Damon became frustrated. They were trying, to be in a better place, but maybe they needed this. Maybe they needed to talk about what they kept neglecting all of these years. He walked to Dylan's room to check on him, he was still sound asleep so he turned the monitor on and shut the door.

"We are talkin' in terms of the same woman that for two years ain't told me I had a son?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted that. Okay, I was hurt and I reacted the only way I could to protect myself."

"From what? From WHO? ME? What could I have possibly done to hurt you, knowin' you had my baby inside of you?"

"You could've decided you weren't ready to be a father. You could've decided not to be there for me, if anything went wrong."

"How long will you continue to punish me, for our daughter?" He asked harshly.

"I have never punished you for that."

"To hell you haven't. I mean, gahh-lee, I can't move past that." He hit his hand on his head. "I mean I sat there, in Georgia, cryin' my ass off. I know, I was wrong. I should've been there. I lied to you and told you that my commander didn't approve my leave. The truth was, I never told them. I didn't request the time off for her funeral. I was angry at you. I was upset with you, for deciding that our daughter, needed to have a funeral in Mystic Falls instead of Georgia! Where we shared a home." He yelled. "I was angry at you for deciding, that only you were hurting. I was angry at you for just shutting down when it happened, and not letting me be there for you! Do you have any idea, how it felt to see my wife, in pain every day, knowing I couldn't take it away? How much I wanted to fix it, and couldn't. How instead of grieving my daughter, I was grieving the downfall of my marriage. It was wrong, I get it, but I was twenty-one, and stupid. I called G, and asked him, what to do, and all he could tell me was, to give you space. I told him I couldn't handle seeing my unborn, child in a casket, and he told me ' _then don't go.'_ So I didn't. It was stupid, and I wish I could take it back every fuckin' day of my life, but I can't. I fucked up." He screamed as his face turned beet red.

"You didn't just FUCK UP! You left me hangin on by a thread, because you don't know what I went through. Yes, you lost a daughter. Yes, you were grieving too. I get it. We could've helped each other. But damn it, if I didn't carry her inside of me for twenty-eight weeks. Twenty-eight weeks! A part of my body was ripped out of me, and when she was taken out, I didn't hear her cry. You weren't there, when I woke up mid surgery, to feel the physical pain of them tugging at my insides, because the medication wore off, to hear them panicking." Bonnie screamed. "One minute I was in the kitchen arguing on the phone with my momma, and cooking. The next I wake up in a hospital and I don't know why or how. But my baby is being taken out of me, and all I hear when I wake up, nurses and doctors saying ' _she's not breathing_.' I was standing in my kitchen with a breathing human being inside of me and I wake up to see a purple and blue baby, being pulled out of me! I had no idea what was goin' on when I opened my eyes. All I saw was a purple and blue baby. My baby. SHE WAS MINE, THEN SHE WAS GOD'S just that quick. I went unconscious again, and woke up in a bed, with you sittin' next to me, and a doctor telling us, our baby was gone. OUR BABY WAS GONE. The spurts of consciousness I got that day, traumatized me. So yes, I'm sorry we had different experiences, because when I finally got over the fact that she wasn't coming home with us, I had to immediately plan her homecoming. By myself. I had to immediately look at baby coffins, and baby flowers, and, and think of her as an angel." Her tears were falling down her cheeks and so were his. "She was purple and blue, Doodle. She was tiny. So, so tiny." Bonnie broke down, and he walked towards her again. "And... let's not forget she grew inside of me for seven months... so when I came home to see her nursery, that I used to sit in and sing to her, I had to feel my stomach and realize, she wasn't in there. Nor was she anywhere. She was six feet into the Earth. I'm sorry I couldn't pull the strength to let you know we were okay, I was still deciding if I was okay." Her screaming was so loud she echoed. Surprisingly their son remained asleep.

Damon listened and felt stupid, and wrong for never putting those thoughts into view. How traumatic it may have been for her. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. Please understand, I couldn't possibly know. How could if we weren't communicating? If I knew, I could've been better. I tried to be better and every time I tried, you shut me out. You made me feel like you blamed me. I felt awful."

"I never blamed you for anything. Accept not being there for her funeral, when I needed my husband. No one could have possibly understood me, or what I was goin' through, but you. You didn't show up. You just don't realize what it did to me. You were the ONE person, I never had to lie to or worry about leavin' me hangin' and then you go and do it worse than it's ever been done."

"Baby girl, if you would've said, Damon, I need space. I would've gave it to you."

"I didn't need space. I needed hugs when I couldn't ask for them. I needed love when I didn't feel it. I needed you, when you didn't think I did. I couldn't talk or feel much, but I would've felt you, Doodle. I would have felt you."

"If I could go back in time, I would do it differently." He swallowed ,and put his head down. Then he looked at her. "But, the time with my son, I'll never eat back. That was a choice you took from me, to do right. You, made the decision for me. Dimitri is almost two. I missed his first everything."

"I'm sorry. I will forever hate myself for taking that time from the two of you. You have no idea how it eats away at me."

"We were good for the past month. Why all of a sudden you questionin' me? That's my son, and I will never abandon him. Bonnie, you ain't perfect. You ain't perfect by far."

"I know I'm not."

"You know... I know I got faults. I really do. But if I was sure of one thing in this world, it was loving you. I have always loved you, and I've never loved no one the way I love you. But I also, ain't never been hurt by nobody the way you hurt me. At some point, our marriage, ain't mean shit to you. Yet, it was always everything to me." Damon said, ready to cry.

"You serious? Damon, for three years, I was everything you needed. I gave you everything you needed, and avoided anything I needed, to make sure we were okay. I stopped focusing on me. Which is why I ended up having to leave. I was so lost, I couldn't find myself."

Both of them on the verge of tears and beginning to shout again.

"You were everything to me baby girl!"

"But I was everything, to you and my momma, and no one ever wanted to be to me, what I was to them. Everyone expected everything from me. Yes, you loved me. You did, I will never take that from you. I've never been loved by anyone the way you loved me, Doodle. I will never take that from you. But, you didn't know how to support me, the way I supported you. I felt like I had to be supporting you and your career and all of the stress that came with it, and also fight my battles with depression alone, and put myself through school alone, and even though we were married you were never around. I graduated that community college. You weren't there. No one watched me walk across the field. I was doing everything alone. I lost myself. And when I tried to reach out to you, you were so busy."

"I couldn't help it, it was my job. You know my job is demanding."

"I know. It wasn't always your fault, but sometimes, I just wanted to feel, as much a priority to you as you were to me."

"I didn't think I was your priority. I thought I was your crutch. I felt like a weight holding you back. After a while, you weren't too shy to let me know, you were gettin' tired." They were feet away from each other and wouldn't touch. Both crying and agonizing over misunderstandings they could never go back in history to change. He finally grabbed her by her arms and held her. "You are everything to me. No matter how much I love you, I just can't seem to get it right. I want you, with me. But I couldn't have made my life, easy for you. I'm sorry I couldn't. I joined the Army to have better opportunities, so that eventually I could take care of you. I'm not rich. Hell naw, but my heart knows no bounds when it comes to you. You have the ability to make or break me, baby girl. That's how much power I give you." He put his face to hers and cried against her skin. Her tears never stopped falling. Her tears have been falling since her daughter died. She just hid it from everyone.

"We can't change nothin' we just keep hurtin' each other." She cried.

"I guess so. But the truth is, I don't wanna hurt you ever again." He forced her to look at him. Everywhere she turned her face, he was in her face. "You are afraid, that if you come home to me, you're going to have to see pain everyday. Because you haven't mourned our daughter. You haven't mourned Grams.' You barely mourned your daddy. I realize that about you. You don't mourn people. You move on, and **_act_** as if everything is fine. You put on a show. I couldn't have known how to protect you if you were lying about what you were goin' through." He was reaching to some places deep in her conscious where she buried pain. "You haven't mourned, because you ran to LA to escape me! Because I remind you of how much you feel, and hurt, and love, and lost. Because I'm real. That man you're engaged to, he ain't real. He is a figment of what you have created, in this pretend world, tryna forget every thing."

"Stop. Stop this!" She tried pushing past him.

"No. I won't. Our daughter is gone baby girl. She died, and she ain't comin' back." Bonnie fought his body for freedom.

"No. Shut up, right now!" She didn't want to hear anything he had to say, because he was right. He held her tight against him, while she tried escaping his grasp.

"Baylee is gone, baby girl." She pushed him off but he kept holding her body close to his. "I'm sorry. I fucked up. I was afraid, and hurt, and scared. You didn't deserve that. I should've been there. But you ain't mad at me for not bein' there. You're mad because it happened, and I can't bring her back. You won't talk about her. You act like she didn't happen. She did. She was real and then she was gone. I'm sorry baby girl. I'm so fuckin' sorry that I can't bring Baylee back." He cried, holding her as she fought to break free of his arms. He muscled her in to his arms even stronger. "Grams is gone. She died. She ain't here no more. She didn't have a choice, she was sufferin' so much. I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry. She ain't comin' back."

"STOP. STOP THIS!" Her body turned hot. She was pulling her strength to break him of his hold, but she couldn't. This physical fight, was an example of their mental pain. She fought feeling pain, and he forced her to feel it. She needed to feel it. "GET OFF OF ME, DAMON!" Her cries hit the walls without answers.

"No, grams told you to live your life. She told you to quit living for everyone. Hell maybe that's why you left me. I get it, but when you gone quit runnin and come home?"

Her tears flooded her cheeks, and she tried to fight him, her tears, her pain, her anger. She wanted no parts of what wounds he was opening up. She wanted no parts of pain, or anguish. She wanted to forget all that had happened, and leave the pain behind. "Let go of me, Doodle. LET GO OF ME!" His tears were as free flowing as hers.

"NO! YOU WONT RUN IN THIS MOMENT! I'm not gone let you. Your daddy died, he did." She fell to the ground, trying to fight him still, but he fell with her and kept holding her. "He died. In combat. He died doin' what I do. I was injured. I know you're scared. I know you're hurt, but you can't run from me, forever. I'm still here, I'm not dead."

Every sound pulled together from her gut, and she screamed at him. "But...You could've died! You could... have ... died. And you would have left me too. If I stayed in Georgia. If I stayed, eventually you would've fuckin' died. Like everyone else. I couldn't lose you. I wouldn't lose you forever. So I left. Because everything I love dies, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." She couldn't look him in the face.

"You won't lose me. I promise."

"I almost lost you. I couldn't handle it. I can lose you any minute."

"That ain't true. I'm here, your momma's here. What about your momma?"

"Everyone she loves dies too. We suffer together." He looked at her, and she was serious. She was empty. "Why do you think I'm so protective of my son? I had another miscarriage, Damon. Right after Baylee. When you were deployed. I just keep losin' everything."

"You didn't tell me? Damn baby girl." He asked her crying.

"If I would have told you, then I would've had to worry about your mind set while you were deployed. I couldn't lose you. Don't you hear me? I was afraid of you getting killed!"

"When you lose, I lose. Haven't you learned that by now? We share the same soul, Birdie. Nothin' happens to you that don't happen to me."

"I'm an asshole Damon. I'm not the girl you fell in love with. You said you're not the same man, and you should know, I'm not the same woman." She cried as he held her face. "I'm selfish, and I workout to forget things. I run to forget everything." She cried. "You mean everything to me, Damon. But I don't know how to go back, to bein' the girl I used to be. And if I lose you, to death, I don't know what I'll do. My son needs his momma to be strong, and if I come home to you, and somethin' happens to you, of all people," she looked in his eyes with every ounce of pain, "I'll lose it. I can't afford to lose anything, because my son needs me to be strong."

"How got damn strong you gone be?" He looked her in the face. "I wasn't man enough back then, but I am more than man enough now. Let me be strong for you, baby girl. Let me be the man you've always needed me to be. Let me prove to you, that as long as I live, I will never allow you to feel unprotected or alone again." He held her face. "I'm sorry, I was a knuckle head back then. But, the man before you today, wants nothin' more than to put a smile on your face, everyday. Take care of you, and hold you when you are afraid to ask. Kiss you when you need to be touched. And love you when you'on't think you deserve it."

"Damon... every time we try-"

"Every time, we were still figurin' out who we were. But it always ends up, we're back face to face, because we belong together. We just had to find ourselves first. But at the core of me is you." He cried. "You are so deep inside of me, that when I make decisions, I wonder, what would Bird say? How would she feel?" He swallowed. "You know some people say young love is stupid. That you can't possibly know shit about love when your young. But that's a lie, I knew from the day you stop acting like my little sister, that I was gone marry you, and I did. I knew I ain't never wanted to do anything more than make you happy. Because you ain't gotta do much to make me happy, but be mine. It's always been that way. Knowin' I had you, was all I needed."

She cried into the palms of his hands as he held her face. "I don't want to hurt you, Doodle."

"How can you possibly hurt me anymore? You've given me this beautiful baby boy. You've forgiven me. We've forgiven each other. You love me, still?"

"I've always loved you."

"The way a wife loves her husband?"

"Yes. I can't help it, and I don't want to help it anymore."

"Baby girl, I'll do whatever you want. I'll come to LA, I'll go to Virginia, we can go back to Georgia. Let me take care of you and my son." She broke in his arms and he lifted her face again. "Look at me. You done runnin' from me?" She nodded her head. "You ready to come home so we can take care of each other, mourn our daughter properly and love our son?" Home didn't mean anywhere in particular, just as long as it was with him. She was his home and he was hers.

She kept nodding her head, and as her tears fell she spoke. "She's gone? Forever. She's just gone? Our baby girl ain't never comin' back."

"She's gone, baby girl. I'm sorry."

"I miss her so much. I just miss her. She was ours for a little while, right?"

"Yeah. She was on borrowed time baby girl. She's our angel now. But she is in our hearts. And you know what else?"

Bonnie shook her head feeling her mental torment, coming to a peak, "No?"

"She's in the little boy in there. Baylee is inside of all of us. But she is in the heart of that little boy. I can feel her whenever I'm with him. She's here. She's all around us. She brought us together. You hear me? Baylee, brought us back together. That's how much she loves us. She brought me and you together to create Dimitri. And she brought y'all back to me." Bonnie used her little bit of strength to sit up and throw her arms around Damon's neck. She squeezed him so tight, for every year she had let go of him, she held him for a minute for each year, and cried. "That's right. Let it out. Cry baby. I'm here. I'm here for you."

Damon held her tight. Letting her fall apart.

 **...**

Bonnie and Damon sat in her living room, on the couch. They weren't talking much. They had their arms wrapped around each other. "I don't remember how you learned to braid hair."

"Uh, Sheila taught me. It was a punishment one day for catching me climbing out of your window."

"Grams caught you? You never told me."

"I didn't tell you the ins and out of Grams and my relationship. We had our own things." He smiled. "You fell asleep on the couch one afternoon. You were on some pain pills, after I think you had your tonsils taken out. I don't remember. But you were out of it all afternoon. Grams made me practice on your hair. So, yeah, you wouldn't remember me learning. But you didn't mind letting me do it all those times." He smiled circling his fingers on her arm.

"I think every woman loves having her scalp massaged. Whenever you braid my hair, you run your fingers through my scalp after you brush it out. It makes me fall asleep. Big tough army guy, braiding his lady's hair." She laughed.

"You remember, I shaved for you when you couldn't see past your pregnant belly?" He laughed.

"Oh god. I was so scared you would cut me. I was shakin' so bad."

"Nah, I'm a pro. I took care of you. I ain't never did nothing to hurt kitty." He sighed. "So, when you were pregnant with our son, who took care of you?"

"Myself. It was a struggle." She laughed. "But the key, was to do it everyday, so it didn't get out of control." She giggled.

"And now?"

"Now what?"

"Who takes care of it?"

"I don't know how to answer that?" She giggled.

"Honestly."

"Well, as of seven weeks ago, I do. That's the best answer I can give. That okay by you?"

"It's very easy baby girl. I take care of it." He started sliding off of the couch.

"How do you mean?" He began pulling her pants and panties down.

"And only me."

"No, Damon, our son, is a sleep in the next room. It's only been about an hour, and-" her body was yanked to the edge of the couch as he sat between her legs. "Maybe, we should..." he shook his head no. "Or maybe we could..." he put his finger to her lips and shushed her. She bit her lips anticipating him, because it would be a lie to say she hasn't been thinking about their steaming morning since it happened.

"Remember when I said let me take care of you?" He asked her, waiting for her to nod her head. "Good, then let me start right now." He pulled her legs around his shoulders and tucked his head into the cusp of the center of her legs.

"Damon..." she breathed. She always called him Damon when they were doing what "grown-ups" do.

"Don't worry. I'm just gone taste you. That's all." Was the last words he spoke before his tongue touched her insides. Her eyes shut as her lip was being sucked inside of itself. His blue eyes looked up at her, and she had already submitted to him. Her fingers went into his hair, and he went deeper with his tongue.

"Mmmm. Gaaahhh." She moaned, forcing him to keep going. Her fingers pulled his head up by her hair and she looked him in his face. "Make me feel good big daddy." She begged, and he grinned happily.

"Oh, baby girl." He weakened when she called him big daddy. She put his face back where it belonged. He forced her to holler into a pillow for another twenty minutes to avoid waking Dylan.

Afterwards she got up, and made them lunch. While his arms stayed around her waist the entire time she prepared their food. He couldn't let her go again. He wouldn't let her go again.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 19:_

 _Damon in his pajama pants, and shirtless body walked up to her and put his nose in her hair, and smelled it. He was barely pressed against her, but she felt him with everything inside of her. His nose rolled in and out of her hair, and to her cheeks. She was so short, he had to lift her body up to the countertop in the kitchen. The two watched one another. The eye contact was a conversation between them of unspoken truths. One of the most important conversations they'd ever had for as long as they'd known each other._

* * *

 **So, Bonnie and Damon finally opened old wounds so they can begin healing. They finally got to understand where the other came from. Bonnie and Damon have always wanted the best for each other. They were just young and didn't know what they were doing. And had every obstacle against them, but as Damon said, they've needed time apart to grow up and really mature, and see life differently. Even with other people for a while. So the technical term for what happened to Baylee was "Stillborn" and Bonnie admitted she suffered another short term miscarriage right after Damon deployed. So two loses she she suffered before Dylan. Mason, showed his true colors, and Bonnie was done with that one phrase. Mike surprised Ginny.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	20. Date Night and a Toddler

**Best Friend**

 **Part 19- Date Night and a Toddler**

 **R-M Thank you all for your support! Happy Reading ;)**

* * *

Damon, never slept in the bed with Bonnie. He knew she shared the bed with Mason. After their encounter the day before, where he pleasures her senseless, they decided against sleeping in the same bed that night. They spent the entire day together with their son, being lazy in her condo. After he attached himself to her hip, she couldn't bear the thought of him ever, letting her go. She welcomed his subtle touches, and cheek and neck kisses throughout the day.

They wanted to play it cool. Their friendship was in a great place and it worked out for the best when it comes to their son. Taking their time made sense right now. When they woke up the next morning, they were acting like teenagers around each other. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" She asked him.

"Uhh, I slept alright. I kind of tossed and turned."

"I'm sorry, Doodle. You should've called me into the room to help you." She said with concern.

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because I couldn't sleep, because I just kept thinking about holding you and touching you. I kept wondering, what would happen, if you did come into the room. Would I have been able to contain myself? Would I have been able to hold back, and be the gentleman you deserve? I laid there thinking about how I wanted to touch you, and how much I missed it, and I couldn't sleep."

Damon in his pajama pants, and shirtless body walked up to her and put his nose in her hair, and smelled it. He was barely pressed against her, but she felt him with everything inside of her. His nose rolled in and out of her hair, and to her cheeks. She was so short, he had to lift her body up to the countertop in the kitchen. The two watched one another. The eye contact was a conversation between them of unspoken truths. One of the most important conversations they'd ever had for as long as they'd known each other.

Damon reached behind Bonnie and unbraided her hair. He put his hands into her scalp and ruffled her hair, making it look wavy. He looked at her in the robe he bought her. She couldn't have been wearing much underneath. Maybe some panties and a tank top. Dylan sat in his highchair and played with Cheerios, and ate one every few minutes.

"A month ago, no one could've told me, I'd be standin' in front of you, like this... with our son, sitting next to us, and while I visit you in LA, of all places." His hands gently sifted through her waves and the pads of his thumbs stroked the highest point of her cheek bones. "You must make good money, living here?"

"I make good money."

"You pay for this place alone?"

"No. He pays half. When he asked me to move in together, it was his idea to get a place worth twice as much as the condo I already lived in."

"Is he coming back?"

"No."

"Where does that leave us, baby girl? You and me... are we playin' a game here, or are we doin' this?" He asked, leaning into her body as she sat before him on the countertop.

"It's hard to say. I have a career here."

"Do you love your career here?"

"I mean, I don't necessarily love my career _here_ , but I love my career and my clients depend on me."

"I get it baby girl. So... so, what if I moved to LA?"

"What?" She asked astonished.

"I mean it. I'll, umm... I'll look for a place in LA."

"Doodle, you wanted to buy a house in Virginia. It's your dream."

"What's a dream, if you can't share with the people you love?"

"You mean it Doodle? You'd move here... for us?"

"I would do anything, to not lose my family again." He looked at her sincerely. Her lips shook, the nerves bounced around like she was going to cry. Then he moved the padding up his thumb to her lips and his fingers gripped her face and he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm not losing you and my son."

Her tears fell, but she wasn't sad. She was relieved. She was happy.

"When I go back to Georgia to officially be done, I can come back here and spend the summer. I do want to get a house built in Virginia. I found a perfect plot of land. But I'd come here for you." Bonnie had a lot to think about. Damon willing to give up his dreams to make her happy, and be willing to put her needs before his own, showed how much he'd grown up.

"Doodle, I don't want you to-"

"Stop." He whispered into her face. "I want to. I'll come here for the summer. Get a smaller place on the outskirts of LA, and we can decide at the end of the summer what we wanna do. Matter fact, I don't mind stayin' near the beach."

"Really, Doodle? I mean, those beach houses are very expensive."

"And I'm smart with my money, despite the sports car I bought. The B.I. makes me good money every month, and I have saved, a good amount of money. Plus, I'll get a job. I'll be fine. I told you I was pricing out the cost of livin' out here. Well, I was doin' that, because I've given it some thought for a while now." Bonnie's face lit up before she bit her lip. "So, what do you say, baby girl?"

"And the B.I. Doodle? What are you gone do about the Brandin' Iron?"

"I'll fly out once a month. Plus, I'm still doin' all the paper work, and making all of the business decisions. Stefan manages the bar. Baby girl, B.I. pays my rent in Georgia, and Virginia, plus it paid for Sybil's well bein' for some time. If I get rid of both of those apartments, and stop payin' Sybil's way, which I've already told her, I'll be good." He smiled sweetly, "So, can big daddy buy you and Dylan a house by the beach?"

"Oh, gosh, it's a lot to ask." she was nervous for his offer.

"I'm offering. Don't crush this country boy's dreams."

"Okay, we can start looking at places after you clear in Georgia."

"Yeah, plus, that's Mike's house, so I'll give him notice to find another renter. It's nothin' to have Stefan get my shit out of my place in Virginia. When I leave, I'll be gone three or four weeks. So, you have three weeks to find us a new place. I'll send you money for whatever deposits. We can stay in a temporary condo for the summer, and use the whole summer to find the perfect house. Then by the end of the summer, we will have a home."

"It'll be harder than it seems. California reality is expensive, and the business side of things are complicated."

"I don't care, it'll be us doin' it together. I'll climb any mountain wi and for you. And the best part is I'll be back before Dimitri turns two."

She looked around her place. Her beautifully furnished condo. "Well..."

"Aye, I know you don't wanna downsize, I'm sorry I'm not rich-"

"Stop. It's not about the money. It's just, I'm surprised is all. This is big for you."

"Naw, baby girl. It's big for us."

"Is this too good to be true? I'm happy, and relaxed. I feel safe, and I feel an overwhelming amount of joy for the first time in a long time. When is the sky gonna fall?" She wearily laughed. His lips met her in several small kisses, and he smiled.

"The sky won't fall. For once, the sun is shining on us." She hugged him tight.

"Okay, well, today... is the Long Beach aquarium. I still say we do Disneyland instead." She smiled.

"He's not even two. He don't give a shit about Disneyland yet. He can't ride nothin' so we'd be payin' out the ass to eat funnel cakes and-"

"Meet Mickey Mouse. His favorite." She said, like it was more of her dream than Dylan's. He grinned at her.

"Baby girl, it's a complete waste of money. He loves animals, and water. The Long Beach aquarium is perfect. But I promise, when he turned three... I'll take you to Disneyland. I'll buy you mouse ears. I'll even have us those cheesy family shirts made for the three of us."

"Really Doodle? Wait, I think I should stop callin' you Doodle. It's a childhood nickname. Maybe I should be calling you baby. Can I call you baby?" She flirted placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You can call me anything you want, long as you call me!" He kissed her again. His lips worked her from her neck to her cheeks, then back to her lips. They felt like they were in love all over again.

"Oh, baby. Baby, baby, baby." She squeezed the moan out of her lips, when his lips attacked hers. "If we don't stop, we gone end up doin' things, two people ain't got no business doin' in the place they chop vegetables and fruit. We should make breakfast quick. We have an hour drive and we still need to get ready."

"Right." He breathed out, not wanting to stop making out with her like a teenage boy, but knowing their son was about to love the Aquarium. "Let's start our day then. I have a feeling this day is going to be unforgettable."

 **...**

Mike stood in Ginny's kitchen. He had his headphones on and he was listening to some random playlist of a mixture of music. He moved his arm back and forth with the spatula, to the rhythm of the music. The lyrics flew out of his mouth as he scrambled eggs and dropped bread into the toaster. He let out a screech and did his best imitation of Steven Tyler.

 ** _"Walk this way. Talk this way._**

 ** _Walk this way. Talk this way."_**

He played air guitar and leaned back into the space getting ready to quote RUN DMC lyrics, but just as he felt the moment, Ginny walked into her apartment. She just came from the gym and heard him singing in the kitchen. She walked towards the area and saw him dancing around with the spatula, and two glasses of orange juice were poured and sitting on the table. Two plates sat near the frying pan, and she watched at four pieces of toast popped up from the toaster.

She watched on in amusement, waiting for the moment he would spot her. He was really getting into playing it like he was in concert. His air guitar, and she watched as he fell to his knees and started to sing louder...

 ** _"Walk this way. Talk this way._**

 ** _Just give me a kiss..."_**

In all his embarrassment, he stopped and paused. She looked at him, shirtless and watching that v-line leading to where his basketball shorts hung low. She bit her lip, then noticed the almost burning toast, the scrambled eggs, and then the beautiful set up of sliced fruit on her table. He was still stuck, and he waited for her reaction. She looked at him with a straight face, then laughed.

Mike jumped up and when she saw that he was embarrassed, she ran and he ran after her. He grabbed her from behind and bear hugged her in a playful way.

"Ginny-Gin, I know what you saw in there, but you better not mention that to anyone."

"Or what, Michael James Lawson?" She laughed.

"My government. Really? You callin' me by my government?"

"No, your Government is Sergeant First Class Lawson."

"Ooh, you remember? You get points for that one."

"Do I get points for keeping your embarrassing moment hush hush?"

"Yes. As long as you keep it tight lipped. Plus, you said you weren't going to be here for another fifteen minutes. You are early."

"Yeah, well, I missed you and Bon wasn't at the gym today. I remembered Damon is there, and they are taking Dylan to the Aquarium today."

"That's, right."

"Also, I volunteered to watch my Godson tomorrow night so they could have a date night. Meaning, he's having a sleep over with us tomorrow night."

"Well, I have never watched a kid overnight. Have you?"

"No, but I've stayed the night with him and Bon plenty. I know what to do. Besides, it'll be fun for auntie Ginny and uncle Mike to watch a toddler."

"Yeah sure. Him vs. us. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I know right. What's the worst a toddler can do?"

 **.. one day later ..**

Damon and Bonnie stood in Ginny's entryway. Before Dylan took off to her living room, Bonnie peppered him with pecks and hugs. He giggled, and smiled and then Damon gave him one big kiss and they both hugged him. The toddler knew she had lots of throw pillows and always liked to throw them on the floor when he was at her house. So, he ran straight for pillow city. Leaving four adults to discuss the care of one almost two-year-old toddler with wild hair and piercing eyes.

"It's five-thirty, if you play your cards right, he'll be sleep in two and a half hours." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Ginny said.

"He can't have sweets past six, and he really shouldn't have sugar anyways. But if he needs a little, he can have some ice cream. Please don't forget, to make sure he does not over eat any type of dairy though. He very lactose intolerant. He will have a tummy ache. Should he get a tummy ache it's best to strip him to his diaper and just hold him skin to skin and rub his belly."

"Skin to skin?" Mike asked.

"Yes, as in take your shirt off and take his shirt off and hold him in your lap. It soothes him, and makes him relax. Then rub his belly gently. Oh, and he sleeps better on his tummy. But if he turns to his back keep an eye out for choking. As well, watch for his face if he sleeps on his stomach." Bonnie said. She was watching every move Dylan was making already as Damon put him down on the ground with a few toys.

"What happens to his face?" Mike asked again.

"We don't want him to suffocate Mike. He can stop breathing," Ginny said.

"Oh gosh, Lord knows I'd be a terrible parent." Mike laughed making Ginny laugh. Bonnie looked at them both in shock, and discomfort. "No, I mean he's in good hands, right? Because Ginny knows what she's doing, I'll just be here for support." Mike said nervously.

Damon walked to Mike, "Listen brother, you got my baby girl paranoid. She don't wanna come back and find anything done happened to baby boy."

"Oh hell no. He's gone be fine. Bird, I promise." Mike said. "Plus, we both know CPR." He grinned, making her smile nervously at him.

"Bon, I won't let you down, I swear." Ginny said hitting Mike's shoulder.

"His dinner," she continued looking at Mike concerned, "is bananas and peas. He eats 'round six. Just slice the bananas and watch him carefully, and he likes to eat the peas with his fingers. But he stuffs his mouth so pay attention. I know you both know CPR, so-"

"Oh god, little people choke? I thought their food was mushy." Mike asked nervously. Damon looked at him, like he really needed Mike to get a clue quick before Bonnie changed her mind.

"Mike, maybe you shouldn't speak from here on out, unless your singing to Dylan." Ginny said shaking her head at him.

"Good idea."

"Listen, Lawss, let Ginny handle the food part. I need a favor, right at 6:30 play with him for a good forty-five minutes. Solid playtime. Then, give him a luke warm bath." Damon said. "The water can't be too high, make sure it only goes to his belly button, and Mike sit with him the entire time, you can't leave a child alone in the tub, a lot of of terrible things can happen."

"Okay." Mike said watching Damon's penetrative blue eyes. Mike was storing everything Damon was telling him in his memory bank.

"Then play with him a good twenty minutes. Wash him take him out. Dry him, lotion him, and after you dress him, read to him. He should fall asleep by eight. If he don't, then sing to him. Quietly. He loves it. Whatever you do, don't let him fall asleep before eight."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because, he'll be up for hours and won't go to bed." Damon said. Bonnie and Damon walked to Dylan and gave him a hug and kiss. They were lost, like deer in headlights.

"Bon, why don't you guys leave, while he's calm. Before he starts to cry. I have Mickey Mouse club house on. Mike, go sit with him in the living room and watch a little tv." Ginny said then looked back at Bonnie and Damon. "He'll be fine I promise. Enjoy your night." I know he wakes up at eight a.m. hungry. No gym for me tomorrow. I will be up with him and we will go on a morning jog after he eats. You brought his jogging stroller?"

"Yes. And Ginny... another thing. Please don't hesitate to call me. I won't be angry. He may just need to hear my voice, or we may need to pick him up, I promise, we won't be mad." Bonnie said nervously.

"Baby girl, why don't you go catch the elevator and hold it for me, I wanted a second alone with Ginny."

"Okay." She said, building up a tear in the corner of her eye. "Ginny, I swear we won't be angry." She said she hugging Ginny. "Call me at any time." Bonnie walked away slowly while Damon waited until her ears couldn't pick up his voice.

"Ginny, Bird calls you her best friend, which means she trusts you with our son, which means I trust you. Listen to me, do not call us unless it's an Emergency. I trust you will have it under control. The key to Mike, just tell him what to do and he'll come through. He's a robot when it comes to parenting, **_but_** he's like the energizer bunny, he will keep going and going." Ginny laughed. "Put some batteries in him at six and he will tire Dimitri out. I told y'all that stuff about his bath for his momma, truth is, just play with him for a good forty-five minutes he'll knock out. If you don't bath him, it's okay. I trust you Ginny. Please, just... I need this night with her. I done planned a special night, and I just... I ain't had a moment alone with her in years. We _need_ this, real bad. But again, don't hesitate to call. For an Emergency." He laughed.

"Don't worry, Papa Doodle," she laughed, "I got him, and I got you. You two deserve this. Have fun."

He bit his lip and put up his prayer hands. "Thank you." He kissed her hand. "So much." They both smiled, then he ran to the elevator just in time to catch the elevator down with her.

Ginny turned to close the door, excited she could help them and the first thing she saw was Dylan knocked out in the middle of her living room floor. Mike looked up at her. "He was like this when I walked in here."

"Crap, the car ride must've got him tired." Ginny said.

"What do we do? They said do not let him sleep before eight? Do we wake up a sleeping toddler?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure. We cannot call them."

 **...**

Bonnie drove them back to her place. They were going to get dressed and call a car to have a night on the town. Bonnie poured a glass of wine. "Would you like some Bourbon, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Naw. I want to be very alert during the drive."

"That's the purpose of calling a car. We can drink a little."

"Yeah, but, I just, can't take a chance baby girl. My paranoia is probably worse when a stranger is drivin' and I just need to have all of my senses intact."

Bonnie puffed her lip out. "Let's just relax, I just, I want to enjoy the night with you. What can I do to persuade you to have a drink with me?"

"I'll have a drink, when we get to our destination. I promise."

"Fine party pooper." Bonnie had two glasses while she got ready. He waited for her as it didn't take him long to get ready. He stood in the mirror of her hallway adjusting his clothes. They were both slightly dressed up. Nothing fancy, just a casual dinner. When Bonnie emerged from her room, he lost his train of thought. She wore a small black dress, that stopped high to mid thighs. Her heels were high, and the best set of legs were full for a complete view. He didn't want to leave anymore. He just wanted to stay with her. Her skin was so soft and smooth and her hair was down in loose curls of a shoulder length bob, as her face was natural with bronzer and toner. She had a slight pink tone to her cheeks and her lips were glossed. She looked up at him and smiled. "Ready? The car is downstairs."

"Yes." He said unable to take his eyes off her. He wore a dark grey, long sleeved, button up, with jeans and his boots.

"You gone wear your hat?"

"Naw, I don't wanna embarrass you."

"Pft. You could never. Put it on, you country stud, you." She grabbed his hat and put it on him, kissing his cheek. They walked out.

 **...**

On the car ride, Damon couldn't stop staring at her. "You look so beautiful. I've never seen you so..."

"Grown up looking?" She laughed.

"I guess you can say that. I mean we got sorta dressed up for hoedowns. Oh, and the military balls were real formal. But we ain't never gone on the town like this. You, just, I can't take my eyes off you."

"Well, I'm fighting my eyes to quit looking at your handsome face, because it just makes me wanna slide my panties off in the car, and bury your lips in my pussy. I want you to lick me, right now" She said unabashedly. The driver, looked through the rear view and tried not to pay attention. Bonnie's two glasses of wine were setting into her system now.

"Baby girl, you can't talk to me like that. I'll have him, turn this car 'round. But I owe you a date night, so be a good girl." His fist clenched in his lap, and he tried to keep her words out of his head. He was so turned on, he could've tasted her on the spot, but he knew he had all night, as long as nothing happened to Dylan. When they finally arrived, everyone was staring at them. He didn't like the attention, because he was such a low-profile guy.

"Doodle, don't be shy. We are together, who cares about everybody." When he stepped in the Restaurant he took his hat off, out of courtesy, and because he had exceptional manners, like a true southern gentleman. Women were drawn to this outsider. It made him uncomfortable. But Bonnie held his hand tighter as their reservations took them to their seats.

"This place is crowded. I didn't realize it would be so crowded, or I wouldn't have picked this place." He said.

"Relax. It'll be great. They will grill the food at our table. You're gonna love it. And we'll both drink some Sake."

"I just, hate crowded places."

"I'm not looking at anyone but you. Screw everybody." She smiled. She reached up and kissed his lips, and his eyes were locked on her face. "God your handsome. How'd I get so lucky?"

"Darlin', I'm the lucky one."

 **...**

Damon and Bonnie enjoyed their night. They watched the chefs cook, and they flirted, laughed, drank lots of Sake and just acted a way they'd never had a chance to act. It was hard not to watch them. Any and every one took several glances at them throughout the night. They were a beautiful couple and they looked at one another like they were in love.

"If I feed you, will you be embarrassed?" He whispered

"No. Put it in my mouth baby." She smiled, at him flirtatiously.

"Damn baby girl. What are you doin' to me tonight?" He bit his lip, in temptation.

"Nothin'... yet. But if you're a good boy..." She took the fork full of food, he fed her and ate it. He smiled at her, because it's been so long since they were flirty. "Your eyes are so beautifully blue." She kissed him passionately. Her soft lips suctioned his, and the heat they projected made the people around them want to become suddenly, romantic. When they pulled up, they caught a family sitting behind them. "Oh, sorry, we just... we have a son and... this is our first date night, and..."

"We're awfully sorry kind folks." Damon turned to Bonnie and laughed. "Oh Lord, baby girl, you gone get me in trouble." They drank and laughed for a couple of hours. A car was there to pick them up two hours later. They sat inside holding each other remembering they left their son with their best friends.

"I wonder how Ginny and Mike are doin' with Dimitri. I should call them and check-"

"Naw, baby girl. They'll call if they need to. I'm sure he's fine." Damon said.

"Okay, I can at least text her."

"Fine, but just a text." He pleaded.

"Okay."

 **Bon: Everything okay Gin? Should we come get him tonight?**

 **...**

Dylan was all over the place. Mike and Ginny were stuck, because it took thirty minutes to decide whether or not to wake up him up. To which they woke him, but at that point he'd napped for thirty minutes. A thirty-minute nap, for a toddler is considered a power nap. He was everywhere. All over the place. He was fussy, and he was anxious, because he was totally off schedule.

Ginny decided to get his dinner ready while Mike tried entertaining him. Mike had done the hot dog dance several times, prompting some heavy giggling from the young child. He also gave countless piggy back rides. It was seven before you know it, and Ginny was ready feed him.

"So, we are behind schedule. It's cool. We got this." She told herself. Mike walked into her kitchen breathing heavy.

"How do they do this every day?"

She looked confused. "Your guess is as good as mine. His dinner is ready." They tag teamed the effort and wrestled the restless boy to his high chair, to which he was in no mood for bananas and peas. "I don't know what to do. He won't eat this. But he should eat before he goes to bed."

"Bird said something about ice cream. Maybe we should give him a scoop of ice cream."

"He's lactose intolerant."

"He needs something." Mike asked confused.

"Fine. Grab the ice cream." She rubbed the sweat from her forehead. Of all the times, she's baby sat, for Bonnie and Mason, they were home within three hours. Dylan was usually calm. She realized that letting him take that thirty-minute power nap was a bad idea.

After a scoop of ice cream, and two hours of playing, Mike put Dylan in the bath, around close to ten pm hoping it would calm him. Ginny got a text from Bonnie, asking if everything was okay, and If they needed to pick Dylan up. She knew Damon and Bonnie needed tonight. So, she replied.

 **Gin: Everything is all good girl :) Promise. Have fun!**

 **...**

Bonnie finally got a message back from Ginny. She could relax now. Her and Damon were shamelessly flirting and she giggled all the way to the next destination. He took them to Corona Del Mar, a private beach, hidden by a bed of large rocks, and where no one could see them. All there was, was waves crashing in hues of deep, sea blue, and White Sea foam. The stars sprinkle the moonlit sky and Damon paid the driver handsomely, to sit in the car, giving them a couple of hours along on the private beach.

He took several steps down the thick layer of jagged rocks, and held her hand leading her carefully. It took them more than ten minutes because somewhere in the middle, she had to remove her slinky heels, and hold them. Her bare feet pressed into the gritty rock and she squinted each step, heading down. "Oh gosh, baby, I'm... I'm not sure-"

"Do I need to lift you?"

"No. I got it." Her soft giggle, caught him off guard, and in that moment, he stopped and kissed her softly, making her dizzy. Then he continued leading her downward. When they finally made it down, they walked through the sand, and he laced their fingers.

Bonnie was tipsy and glowing. "Is it bad that I don't want the night to end?"

"Naw. Why would that be bad?"

"Because, we have a son, and I want more than anything to grab and hug and kiss him right now. But you and I haven't been this way in so long. I just miss it. My life has been so crazy Doodle. I just... anytime I think the sky is clear, it turns grey."

"I won't let it. I refuse to. But if, for some reason it does... I got an umbrella big enough for all of us." His sincerity pulled at her heart strings. He's always known the words that, weakened her.

She looked at him as they walked. Feeling safe, secure, and loved. She grabbed his arm, and reached it up and over her shoulder and laced their fingers once more as his hand hung over her shoulder. He took his hat off and put it on her, and they let the water hit their feet.

"Ahh, its cold." She screeched. Backing up and he turned her putting his arms around her waist. They caught a glimpse of each other's eyes and froze. There was tension so thick in the air. Sexual, emotional, yet a tranquil feeling overcame them. The gentle glide of his hand up her arm made her shiver, when he released her waist. Exactly the way he'd done it the day before, he sifted his fingers through her hair, and rubbed her cheek bones with the padding of his thumbs. Her cheeks felt like the inside of petals of roses, to his rough hands. She closed her eyes, feeling the man she loved, touch her once more.

"I miss your lips." He let out in a deep whisper. He pulled her face to his allowing their lips to connect in a subtle way. Her fingertips gently gripped his sides, and they shared an intimate moment. When she looked up at him, she felt the passion between them ignite again.

"Staff Sergeant Salvatore, let's find a spot and sit in the sand and chat a while." She flirted.

"Okay baby girl." He smiled but it was wiped from his face quickly as he was glued to her hips, when she led him to an area to sit. He wanted to be a gentleman. Aside from their one night a month ago, he'd not really touched her for two years. He was stuck on her body, and her face. His eyes were glued on her every move, when she turned towards, him, pulling him backwards by the hands.

"Baby, you look so handsome tonight. I miss seeing your face every day, and smelling your scent."

"My scent?"

"Yeah, you're natural smell. I used to smell it every night as we slept. Right into your chest."

"I miss your smell too." He finally sat on the sand, as she pushed him down.

"Do you?" She blushed.

"Yeah. And I missed your taste, and the feel of your skin," he said rubbing his hands up her thighs, while she still stood before him.

"I miss what you feel like inside of me." She said quietly looking him in his eyes. His fingers still traveling slowly up her thighs.

"Baby girl, what are we doin' right now?" He asked while she started to unzip her dress. "This ain't a good idea. You're a little tipsy, I don't wanna take advantage."

"Damon Dimitri Salvatore, don't be shy with me. I've missed your touch for two years. No man, has ever touched me the way you."

He hated the words _other man_ , but he loved that he was the one who knew her body the way he did. "Ain't no other woman, ever felt as good as you, smelled as good as you, kissed the way you do, or made me want them the way you do."

Her dress fell to the sand. She wore black lace panties and bra, with his cowboy hat. Her womanly curves always brought a dominant side of him out. Yet, he gulped his sanity, and was now feeling a slight loss of control. Her legs straddled either side of him, and she lowered herself to his lap. Her lips started tracing his neck with kisses, softly. He pulled her face up from his neck and looked at her. She smiled and nibbled at his lip.

"Baby girl, let's not do somethin' you gone regret."

"I have never regretted you. You gave me my son, my daughter, and you are the only man, I've ever been in love with." She palmed his cheek and hovered his mouth with hers in the heat of the love-struck moment.

"What about the man you were just engaged to?"

"Damon, lovin' someone and bein' in love are two different things. I know, you know the difference, because you weren't in love with Sybil. Maybe you had love for her, the way I did for Mason, but... being in love with someone is different." She reached to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her fingers crawled over the skin of his abs, watching him breath. She allowed her fingers to move about his tight body, while she spoke. "Have you ever felt, with another woman, the things you've felt with me?" As she spoke, she tickled his back with her fingertips.

"Never."

"Neither have I."

"I ain't never loved no one the way I love you. I just don't wanna make a mistake that pushes you away." He looked up at her. Her body was commanding him to. His hands felt her skin under his fingertips, and he felt like he was touching her for the first time.

"Baby, I want you, in every way. I want you as, my best friend, the father to my son, and my lover. I just don't want you to hurt me, and I don't wanna hurt you."

His large hands held her small back and pulled her to him. Their bodies respond to one another. "From this day forward, all I wanna do, is take care of you and my son, and make you both happy." Her lips locked in on his and she held him with her hands as her body pressed against his. He calmly unsnapped her bra, then one shoulder at a time he pulled her straps off, savoring the look of her shoulders against the backdrop of the night sky. The moon kissed her skin and he couldn't look away. "Let me take this hat off, so I can see all of you." He pulled his hat off her and sat it on the sand near them. "Much better." He smiled. His piercing blue eyes, reflected the moon, and she was lost, like a sixteen-year-old girl again.

Both naked on top, he was determined to solve the rest of the riddle, of what happens next.

He turned her over, and lay on top of her. His mouth made its way to her breasts, and he gently tugged her nipples with his tongue and lips knowing how much she loved it. She started to unbuckle his pants and push them down his body. Feeling his skin against hers, was forcing her to tense up. "You scared baby girl? Of me?"

"No, but you do make me nervous."

"Really? Because I'm feelin' nervous too?" He admitted.

"Oh gosh, Damon, are we making a mistake?"

"No, hell naw. We just, for the first time, we ain't actin' on passion, we are makin' the conscious effort to be two adults in an adult relationship. We want the best out of this and each other. We ain't just gone have sex. We ain't gone just, make love. Baby girl, we gone connect, and be intimate. For the first time since I touched you, and the first time since we had sex, this time, it's gone be different. Cause we're inside of each other already. I'm in you and you're in me, and, everything negative, that's always been between us, is gone now. It's me and you now. Not your momma, not G, not the Army, not the accidental pregnancy, or the anger, not the pain, he loss, not the fears, not Mason or Sybil, nothin' baby girl. For the first time, it's me, and you and our love, and that's it. Everything we ran from, that made us run back to each other's arms, is gone. So yeah, it's nerve-wrecking baby girl, because we gone be completely naked in every way. But I'm finally ready for this." He spoke as their almost naked bodies really lay together.

"You're right, I feel so naked. For the first time, I feel so bear. This is crazy." She was nervous.

"And you are more beautiful in this moment than you ever been to me." He gently touched their lips with his, and he was suddenly intimidating to her, but she welcomed it. She pulled his body to hers and pulled his boxers down, then turned their bodies over and climbed on top of him again, while he quickly got rid of her panties. He was hard as a rock, and nervous, because this time was different. This time they were two wounded people, starting over, having stripped themselves of every defense, and allowed themselves to be completely vulnerable.

She used her hips to find his manhood, and he used his hand to direct it into her center. The anticipation inside of her rose, watching his face while she slowly slid down his shaft. He was beyond excited to feel her again. Her body felt like warm, tight, perfection. She was slow and steady, watching every pinch in his face and every lip bite, every time he said "fuck." As she slowly lowered herself. She looked him in the eyes feeling him inside of her and wanting to never let the feeling go. He was the best feeling, he was the only feeling that made her forget everything else.

She lifted his body to hers, so they were sitting up, then wrapped her loving arms around him, rolling her hips back and forth on him. He gripped her waist, feeling absorbed by her motions. Their eye contact was unwavering. She looked down upon him and he gazed at her feeling every bit of her vulnerabilities, while the moon hit her skin. He gently nibbled her lip again, making her smile. They sat up for a while, making such intimate, mental connections, while she worked him flawlessly. But, soon he grabbed her and turned her body onto her back, guiding her arms above her head. He connected to her fully, kissing passionately, and only letting up on her lips when he was thrusting himself inside of her with his need for pleasing her. Because he wanted to hear her moan into the open sky while the sound of the waves held their bodies conversation. She managed to get one hand loose and crawled it down his body, grabbing the firm muscle of his posterior and squeezing his skin between her fingernails, pulling him into her.

"Oh God." She cried. "Baby, you feel so good."

Her nails made him thrust harder, and she braced herself for his roughness. "Do I feel good inside of you? Huh, baby girl. Did you miss big daddy's dick?"

"Yes. You feel better than good. You're so deep." He let her other hand go so that both of her hands could grip his muscular behind, pulling at him to thrust more. "Oh yes, baby. I don't wanna lose this. I need this. Oh, yes. You fuck me so good, big daddy." He dug his fingers into the sand getting a tighter grip so he could get as deep as possible. He looked in her eyes, and held her gaze.

"Who fucks your body like me?" He used every muscle in his core, to penetrate her, deep.

"Nobody." She looked him in the eyes and he waited for it. "Nobody, fucks my body like you. Nobody ever will."

"I'm never gone let you go again. You hear me? I love you, so much, baby girl. You're everything to me." His assurance made her let go of everything else. The entanglement of her legs and arms, which wrapped around his body, gave him a feeling he had yearned for. Her needing him. He knew he needed her, but he wasn't sure how much she still needed him. Then it was clear. She needed him, more than she's ever needed him before. He made love to her on the beach, under the moon. Exasperating every ounce of need he had, and gave it to her body, until they both peaked, and let everything else go.

All they held on to, was the love they had for each other.

 **.x.**

Around midnight, at Ginny's apartment. She walked around picking up toys. A bag full of toys, that Dylan emptied into the large open space. He ran around putting everything, everywhere throughout the night.

Bless Mike's heart. He tried his best. He jumped. He danced. He sang. He skipped around the couch. He even ate almost a half-gallon of ice cream, trying to keep Dylan happy. Dylan only had a scoop, but for whatever reason, he enjoyed feeding Mike. Since it made him happy and quiet, Mike let Dylan feed him for a good thirty minutes. Mickey Mouse clubhouse was no longer playing in the back ground, instead it was Baby Einstein Beethoven. The classical music finally slowed Dylan down around eleven-thirty.

It took Ginny and Mike realizing her apartment was too hot, which made him irritable after eating ice cream. He became gassy and Mike took his shirt of and sat with Dylan the way he was told and rubbed his belly, but Mike may have been too hairy. Not that he was overly hairy, because he wasn't too hairy, but he wasn't nearly as smooth or soft as Ginny, so Ginny also had to remove her shirt, keeping her sports bra on, and sat Dylan against her and rubbed his belly. Once he started to get heavy eyes, Mike laid out his favorite blanket on the living room carpet, and they laid him on his stomach. They both rubbed his back until he was softly snoring.

Now, around midnight, Ginny walked around cleaning up and staring at what her life had become. Dylan lay, tummy side down in just a diaper, and Mike lay tummy side down near him, in just some basketball shorts. She watched every few minutes how Mike would move his hand to Dylan's back to feel him breathing. But he dares not move another muscle as Dylan exhausted him. The two cutest guys in the world lay in front of her, on her living room floor. One little hot mess, and one big hot mess, and her, the medium hot mess.

It was a tough night. Two grown people, babysitting a toddler. The toddler was running the show. She leaned against her wall and laughed to herself. Then she put a blanket on them both, shut the television off, turned a fan on, and lay on the floor next to them, nearest Dylan to keep him from rolling on his face. "What an eventful night, little man."

 **.x.**

Sometime in the middle of the night, Damon and Bonnie made it back home. That driver made enough money to not have to drive anyone else, for a couple of weeks. They went home, showered all the sand of, and eventually, lay entangled into the sheets of her bed. Her body was wrapped around his and her fingers played on his chest. He held her close to him, feeling the happiest he's felt in years. "That was beautiful." She whispered. As the incandescent lighting of candle filled the room dimly.

"Every time we make love, it's been beautiful, but this time was different."

"It was." She smiled.

"Baby girl, I'm curious, have you thought about kids?"

"Mason wanted kids, but I told him I needed time."

"Whys that?"

"I had a lot of reasons that I wasn't sure. Mason and I had a complicated relationship. What about you, and Sybil?"

"Same. We'd spoken of it. She was adamant about givin' me a child, but again, our relationship was complicated. I think there's a reason, you and I have come back together."

"Why's that baby?"

"B'cos p, whenever you're ready, ain't no rush, I would love for us to try again. But on purpose this time." Bonnie smiled while she crawled her fingers over his chest and abs.

"Really, Baby?"

"Yeah, but, whenever you're ready. You. Okay, baby girl? I'll wait for as long as you want. I got no complaints, I love my son. Bein' a father is the greatest gift, next to bein' your husband."

"Doodle, Dimitri was an accident. That's no surprise. I was so afraid the during the pregnancy I was gone loose him the whole time. Ginny was there, but she had no idea about Baylee. My momma visited me a few times. But, it was scary. You wanna know some truths?"

"Yeah, baby girl. Talk to me." He squeezed her tight.

"Well, every time I sang to my belly, I cried. I thought about our daughter. And I thought, what if... I sing, and the same thing happens. So, around month seven months, the same amount of time I carried our daughter, I stopped singing, fearing the worst. I stopped singing for about two weeks, because of my fears. For those two weeks, I tossed and turned every night, because he was not happy that he hadn't heard me singing. So, I started singing again, and he started sleeping through the night again. At that point, I realized, I had to be strong for my son. I had to be strong no matter how hard it was." She sighed. "I made a vow that day, to protect him from anything and anyone." She looked up and heard him sniffing.

"Even me." She turned to him and sighed.

"I'm sorry. If I could-"

"No. I get it. It's done now. I'm just happy we are here now." He cupped her face with his hand. Then pulled her face to his and once again kissed her. She climbed over his body and they were skin to skin. His arms held her protectively. "I'm gone spoil you with a beautiful house. Whenever you're ready to have another child, we'll have more than enough space."

Bonnie smiled and reached for his face, placing a tender kiss to his lips. "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you, so much more." She lay her head on his chest, her body on top of his, with his arms around her, and they fell asleep that way.

 **.x.**

Ginny and Mike spent the morning vacuuming Cheerios, and bathing Dylan. When they finished, they took him on a jog with them in the morning and by the time they got back Damon and Bonnie were there.

"Hey guys. Back so soon?"

"So soon? It's noon." Bonnie said, causing Damon to roll his eyes sarcastically.

"Ginny, it took everything in her not to call ya'll." He laughed. "But, after a while, I got her to drop the paranoia, and relax." He looked at her and smiled lovingly, making her blush.

"Well, all that matters, is you guys had a good night. Because, for us, it was a good night. We had fun." Ginny said.

"Really?" Damon looked at Mike.

"Sal, it was fun. Scouts honor." He laughed.

"Well, I don't see no scratches." Bonnie joked.

"Really?" Ginny and Mike said.

"I mean, on you two, I thought for sure you two would've gotten hurt in the process." Bonnie said. They all laughed.

"Haha, very funny. How was your date night?" Ginny asked watching them hold hands like two love-struck teens.

"It was very, very good." Damon said. He winked at Bonnie and kissed her.

"And that is what I like to see." Mike said. "That makes sense." He hugged them both.

"Well, we took enough of your time. Enjoy the rest of your time this weekend. We'll head out, with Dimitri." Bonnie grinned and hugged Ginny.

"Thanks brother." Damon hugged a Mike. "Thanks Ginny."

"You're welcome anytime. They all hugged and parted ways. Bonnie and Damon had gone, and Ginny turned to Mike. "You think they believed us Mike?" She asked.

"Not a chance in hell Ginny-Gin. That kid, no matter how cute he is, bested us." He laughed, making her laugh. "I need a beer."

"Me too." She hummed. "And maybe a nap. We'd suck as parents."

"Not really. We don't make such a bad team. You feed and I sing. We both dance." He grinned.

"I guess we weren't so bad together. But, we make better baby sitters."

"Damn right. Let go have a beer now, and a nap."

"Amen to that."

* * *

 _Excerpt Part 20:_

 _Bonnie was awake with her fussy son. He didn't feel well, and his fever was barely breaking. He was taking small naps throughout the day but hardly sleeping. Bonnie was feeling the remnants of his cold infiltrating her system as her head was beginning to ache. She walked around singing to him and trying to calm him down, when her phone rang. At two am, this couldn't be good._

* * *

 **The adventures of Ginny and Mike… trying to tag team a toddler. Damon, and Bonnie solidifying their bond. I hope you enjoyed this update ;)**


	21. Lover, My Friend

**Best Friend**

 **Part 20 Lover, My Friend**

 **R-M**

 **Thank you for your support, Please Enjoy this Chapter ;)**

* * *

"A couple more days. I don't want you to leave." Her voice was filled with sadness and her mouth was about to be filled with ice cream.

"I know a month is too long, but... when I come back, it'll be for good." He smiled into her cheek as they snuggled on the couch sharing a bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah, I know. It's just... when we left each other a month ago, I cried for two days. It breaks Dylan's heart."

"This will be the last time." He spoons a cold mouthful in between her lips, feeding her. "You have a month to find us a small, modest apartment, to hold us over this summer. Then we'll spend the summer looking for our dream home."

"You know Doodle, I do enjoy LA. But we don't have to live here."

"But your career is here, and you followed me. It's my turn."

"Stop making me fall in love with you, this way. My heart can't take it." Damon sat the bowl of ice cream down and turned her body towards him.

"You are my best friend, you know that?" Bonnie nodded her head. "Your happiness is mine. For the past eight years, we have battled trying to be best friends, or trying to be lovers. Even when we didn't speak for two years. But we can be both. We are supposed to be both. As your best friend my job is to know you better than anyone. As your lover, my job is to make sure you're always happy."

She leaned in and kissed his nose. "In a partnership, it's our job to make each other happy. And know each other better than anyone else." Both sighed and held on to each other.

"So, we've done, the Aquarium, the beaches, Runyon Canyon, both Santa Monica, and Venice, beach/piers. I've been to the Beverly center. I didn't like that fuckin' place."

"I know, I could see it in your face every time someone looked at your hat." She giggled.

"Yeah, well, I ain't never seen so many starin' eyes. But I will say I ain't never seen so many mixed families in all my life. I like that part about LA, people are all mixed up and there's a lot of culture."

"Yeah. It's very common here."

"Okay we did the Hollywood walk of fame, and saw some break dancers and that gold painted man. He was interesting. But I'll be damned this air ain't smoggy as hell."

"Yeah, I'm so used to it. I don't realize it." She laughed.

"Oh, that Japanese Restaurant was pretty good."

"Yeah. It's one of me and Ginny's favorites."

"We still haven't gone to Disneyland, but... we said we'd do that on his third birthday. But you know my favorite part wasn't none of that shit. I loved bein' with you and my son. Right here. I liked wakin' up and seein' y'all. Holdin' y'all, and watchin' y'all just be in my presence. People don't realize what they got 'til it's gone. I really have become humble these past two years."

"Me too." She paused "Hey Doodle?"

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Promise me, you'll talk to someone when you get back, 'bout your problem."

"I told you, if I get a chance, I'll get to it."

She turned to fearful at his lack of concern for his own well-being. "Damon Dimitri! Don't do this to me. A part of us workin' on us, is bein' honest about the things we need to work on as individuals too. Please, don't avoid this. Your fear behind the wheel is real. The military can help you, but you have tell them."

"Bonnie, you don't understand in my line of work what it means to go speak to someone. They look at you different. They start thinkin' you ain't capable of performing your duties. I'm a functional person baby girl. I can drive. I just get flashbacks sometimes and-"

"No, Damon. You have nightmares. You wake up in cold sweats and you don't know where you are. You think I don't pay attention. You jump out of bed and you ask me who I am sometimes. You've been doin' this for years. I just thought it would go away back then. Then you deployed again and it's only gotten worse." Bonnie's eyes were on the verge of tears. "Before, we separated, that first deployment, when you came back... you always felt on edge. But I just thought it because you worked so much. I was goin' through my own pain that I didn't focus on it much because I thought it was normal. But when I reflect, now... I can see that I should've paid more attention. Because now it affects your sleep. And your accident is affecting your driving now."

"Baby girl, it ain't that simple." She shook her head at him.

"Do you wanna get better?"

"I'm fine. Okay. I'm fine."

She looked at him broken hearted. "We said we were gonna do things better this time around." Her eyes watered and a few drops fell. "Ugh. I'm goin' for a walk to keep from sayin' somethin' I'll regret."

"Wait, baby girl... you just don't understand-"

"No, you're right. I don't. I don't get how someone can not want to get help for somethin' that scares them and the people who love and care for them."

"I could say the same for you." He snapped back.

"Me? Why?"

"Baylee."

"Baylee? How dare you bring her into this."

"It's true. It changed you, and because of it your fear has changed you. If I need help, then, so do you?"

"Screw you Doodle. You can't deflect. We are speakin' on you. Not me." He stood up and walked to her.

"Baby, we have both been affected by Baylee and what the pregnancy loss did to you. It was traumatic for you. It changed you."

"Fine. The day you talk to someone about your problem, then so will I. Until that day comes, I'm gonna deal with it, because it doesn't affect our son, the way your issue does."

" _Our_ issues affect _our_ son as a matter-of-fact." She rolled her eyes shaking her head. She needed to avoid creating a conflict between them.

"I need to go for a walk. I'll be back." She went and grabbed a jacket and tennis shoes and left. Damon sat on the floor with his son, and tried to focus on making the right decision for Dimitri. He thought about Bonnie's words, and it forced him to realize that both of them were affected by trauma. Something he never gave much thought to before.

 **.x.**

While Bonnie was walking, she got a phone call from Abby. "Hey mom. Why are you callin' me when you have two weeks in Hawaii?"

"We came back last weekend. We are at Nik's house in Virginia."

"Oh, I lost track of the weeks. Still, your honey-mooning. Enjoy your newlywed status."

"I needed a break. I mean, I've always known he had a strong sexual appetite-"

"Oh, momma-" Bonnie scrunched up her face. "Stop it. I don't wanna hear it."

"What?" Abby laughed. "Stop it. You're a grown woman. I'm just talkin' is all. Listen, I needed to tell somebody... this man likes it in the shower, on the beach, in the water... sweetheart, there were other people in the water."

"Oh, my God momma!"

"Relax, no one knew. It just looked like we were talking, and it was early in the mornin' so there were only surfers. Then I didn't realize I was so flexible still, but I guess me taking hot yoga has helped."

"Momma, when did you start hot yoga?"

A few months ago, with Nik. We go every Saturday mornin' except, since you've been home."

"Wow. I learn something new every day. You're wild momma." Bonnie laughed.

"So, what's the problem? You seem bothered."

"Naw momma. Just walkin' gettin' fresh air." Bonnie tucked her arms in her jacket pocket and bit her lip to keep quiet. She was nervous about talking.

"Naw. I can hear it. Please, I need something I've been having sex for weeks."

"Ugh. Okay, to stop hearing you say _sex_ , I'll talk. Doodle and I decided to work on things."

"What?" Abby acted surprised. "That's really good baby. What about Mason?"

"Aww, momma. He showed his true colors as soon as I got back. I don't wanna talk bad about Mason, because he's a man I was with. But it's just, Doodle has changed so much. Not who he is, but his perspective. He's grown up and he's the best father I could've ever asked for, for my son. He's helped me to become a better mother."

"Okay, I sense a but, commin' now?"

"But, we've been through a lot momma. Even if we wanna be better people to each other, and our son, we have things we need to work on. Things we ran from. Or I ran from. And, I'm afraid, that opening old wounds, will-"

"Force you to deal with pain? Force you to feel vulnerable?"

"Yes. I don't want that."

"Why not, it's good for your soul baby?"

"It's weakness, and my son needs a strong momma-"

"I'm gone stop you right there. The stubborn way you feel, that's my fault. I raised you that way, and I regret it. That sixteen-year-old passionate girl, let the world see her again. She could teach us all a few things. It's okay Baby. It's okay to be soft and open. That's why Doodle used to call you little birdie. He always thought you were fragile, and sensitive. And you are. If there's anyone you can be that with, its him?" Bonnie smiled.

"Maybe momma. Maybe I should. I mean, I love this man. I love him more than any man I've ever been with. It's always been him. I can't ruin this momma. I don't wanna lose him again."

"Then you two know what you need to do. Open up, trust each other, so you can let go of the past."

"Thanks momma. I should let you go now. I'm at the store I need to grab a couple things. Go back and enjoy your husband."

"Ahh. Okay baby. I love you. Enjoy your time with him, and kiss my grandson for me."

"I will. I love you too."

 **.x.**

Damon was sitting with his son. He was reading one of his favorite books, the Very Hungry Caterpillar, by Eric Carle. Whenever he read it to his son, the little boy laughed. It was the moments like these Damon let time sit still. Loving his son, and being a father. So, when the knock at the door knocked them out of their moment. He was surprised because, Bonnie had a key. Damon looked at the door for a few seconds, and when he didn't get up, the door opened.

The worst person, he could've imagined walked through the door. When they made eye contact, Mason laughed half-heartedly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Is there a reason, you're here?" Damon asked, not leaving his sons side.

"I live here. Why are you here?"

"You don't live here. You left." Damon remained seated, and shirtless. "I asked you to do one thing, make sure she was happy. But you didn't. You walked out on her and my son. Now granted, I know she fucked up, with both of us, by not telling you about me, and me about my son. She did. But, she loves you, to the best of my knowledge. Even though I know you ain't good enough for her, and you walked out on her."

Mason stood there and smiled. "Little country boy, got in his feelings, because me and his 'baby momma' had a fight. Listen, I don't deal with this southern bullshit. You fucking people, from your little town, acting like you can't leave the past in the past. That's my fiancé. We fucking fight, and it's our business not yours." He raised his voice, making Damon stand up. Making Mason realize Damon was more his size then he realized.

"You ain't gotta raise your got damn voice. My son, is enjoyin' readin' time."

"Oh, let me guess. You read to him, and sing to him, like Bonnie does. Trying to prove you're the perfect father to get her back. Putting on this act, so she can take you back?"

"I ain't pretendin' to be shit. I ain't never had to be fake with her. And she ain't never had to be nobody, but herself so me."

"So what, she told you 'bout the other day, now you're here to protect her? Fucking hero! I barely touched her, I was just trying to get her to listen to me, and she kept walking away. When I grabbed her, I was trying to get her to listen. I'm sure you've dealt with her fucking attitude before."

Damon stood there stunned. Remembering the day Bonnie came home and he found her in the shower crying.

"And the comment I made about Dylan not being, mine, it was anger. Put yourself in my position-"

"You put your fuckin' hands on her?" Damon cut him off.

"Whoa, wait. She didn't tell you? It wasn't really a big deal." Damon grabbed Mason by his collar and pushed him into the wall.

"Why would you put your hands on her? You trying to spark my anger. Didn't I tell you I used to have a problem?" Damon slammed him against the wall again. "You're all talk and all muscle! For what? So, you can intimidate a woman half your size. Bully her into bein' what you want?" Damon spoke harshly through grit teeth, trying to keep his son from understanding what was happening.

"Fuck you!" Mason said trying to push Damon off him, but Damon's grip was to firm. "I gave her everything."

"She was unhappy. You gave her what you wanted. This ain't her. You tried to make her this little trophy wife. She's better than that?"

"Oh yeah, is she better? Even though she asked me to adopt Dylan?"

"What?" Damon let Mason go.

"Yeah, she practically begged me months ago, to adopt him. In fact, when I came to Mystic Falls, she said she was going to get you to agree, so she could give you the paper work. But she did one better. She got you to come and sign them in person. You don't believe me? Check my bag. The paperwork is in there."

"She wouldn't do that." Damon said, becoming angrier.

"Oh no? Here." Mason grabbed the bag and slammed he papers onto the table. Then he also took out three plane tickets. "And these? These are our tickets to Europe. Check the names. I'm taking her and Dylan this summer. A family trip. She didn't tell you?" Mason grinned like a giddy high school, jock. "Look at your face. You thought she loved you? You thought she wanted you back? What can you possibly give her that I can't?"

Damon ripped up the adoption papers up. "If she's so in love with you, why hasn't she worn her engagement ring in over a month?"

"It's a fifty-thousand-dollar ring. Why would she, when her job is as physically demanding as it is? I keep it with me." He lied, he had no idea where the ring was. "If you're here, it's by default. Don't believe a fucking thing she says. She's just as pretentious as me. This is her life. She loves it. For fucks sake. You sitting here, waiting for her to spread legs, is a waste of fucking-"

Damon's fist connected to Mason's jaw. Mason tried to speak, but Damon didn't want to hear him, "Don't speak. Just...Get the fuck out of here."

"You can't kick me out of my own apartment."

"To hell I can't." Damon's face was serious, and his pupils were dilating with infuriation. "Now get out, before I throw you out." Dylan saw the action, and started to cry. Damon turned around regretful, watching his son cry. He opened the door. "You made me lose my temper in front of my son. Get the fuck outta here!" Damon slammed the door, and ran to his son picking him up. "I'm so sorry, baby boy. Daddy is so sorry." He held his son close to him comforting his cries. "Daddy didn't mean to scare you. Daddy did a bad thing. I'm sorry." Rubbing his hair and trying to hum to him. It took about ten minutes but Damon finally calmed Dylan down. He calmed him all the way to sleep. He walked to put him in his crib. He was angry.

 **.x.**

A tank top and panty clad Ginny lay on her bed getting cozy with Mike. They hadn't slept together at all, but when they decided to have a lazy day and watch movies in her room, she decided to keep on what she slept in. A tank top and boy short panties. "You know, Gin, you're really weird. You sleep under two blankets with your air conditioning blasted."

"That's not weird at all. I wanna be cozy yet not over heated. It's perfect."

"Or just turn the air off and sleep with one blanket."

"Pft. Nah."

"Well, your apartment is freezing."

"So, get under the blankets with me." She said opening the blankets.

"So, I can burn up?" He knew he just wanted to get underneath the cover with her and snuggle. He had pure thoughts in his mind, as he wasn't expecting anything of their month-long relationship. He stared at her hard a few seconds and began to pull his t-shirt off. "Is this okay? Me being shirtless?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm pantless." She giggled.

"So, what are we watching?"

"I was thinking we watch a scary movie. I hate watching them alone, and since you're here, it's perfect. I like Amityville Horror.

"Oh gosh. Okay."

"What's that mean, oh gosh, okay?"

"It means you believe that story."

"Well, it's based on a true story, so yeah, of course I do."

"No. it's what they tell you so you'll watch it. That stuff is fake. None of it is real." He said getting comfortable.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Okay, none-believer. We'll see."

"Which one are we watching? The original, or the one with Ryan Reynolds?"

"Pft." She busted up laughing. "For someone who doesn't believe in this, how do you know Ryan Reynolds is in a remake?"

"Everyone knows Ryan Reynolds is in the remake. He made every guy who took a woman to see that movie, feel like they needed to be in a gym for four hours a fuckin' day."

"That's for Damn sure. He is ripped and gorgeous. No offense."

"Hey, I'm ripped..." he paused, "enough. Maybe not like him, but some may prefer a broader-formed man better."

"Mike, you have a really nice body." She smiled, and he blushed. He didn't know what to say because he wasn't fishing for a compliment. Rather he was proving Ryan Reynolds wasn't the hottest man around. "I like you a lot better than Ryan Reynolds too. I mean, sure he's funny, good-looking, and successful. But you are right here right now." She laughed.

"Okay, so if he were here then, it would be him..."

"Oh, shut up. I'm kidding." He loved her back-handed compliment, because it was the humor they had with each other. She smiled, and snuggled into him. Then she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips touched his softly, and he came back a little more aggressively, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He felt her body warmth as she was against him, and it made him feel like touching her a little less PG than normal. He moved his hand to her thighs, and began squeezing them in between his large hands. Which made her throw one of her long legs over his hip, as they were laying and facing each other. When her legs wrapped around him, he pulled her in even closer to him and that when she felt the lower half of his body against the lower half of hers.

It was not the first time she'd felt it, but it was the first time she felt it as she lay here in her panties, while his naked torso was heating her body up. She pulled out of their kiss and he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I am so-" Ginny pulled Mike back in for a kiss, and grabbed his hand and moved it from her thigh to her cheeks, underneath her panties. When he felt the meat of her backside in the palm of his hands he became over heated and more aggressive as he massaged the body part with his strong hands.

"Wait, Mike... I- I've told you before I mess up with guys all of the time. I don't do relationships, and I make the mistakes of being sexual too quickly."

"Ginny, I'm not the guy who wants to have sex with you and run. I flew here from Blacksburg, with the intention to sleep at a hotel every day, and maybe go on a couple of dates. I had no intentions for sex. I've always told you we can move at your pace. I'm grateful just kissing like this and touching you. Don't feel rushed."

"But I want you, so bad. I've been fighting it for days. This morning when you were standing in my kitchen shirtless. When you hug me, and I smell you. The fact that find small ways to put your arm around me. I just want to be adults, because once you leave here... I don't know the next time I'll see you. Life is too short."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, I'm ready, Mike. I want this."

"You're sure? Because-"

"Mike... shut up and kiss me." They went at it again, and this time his hands pulled at her panties. He pushed them down her body until they were lost in her blankets somewhere. Then he turned her to her back and put one arm on either side of her. Ginny tugged at his pants and was happy to find he didn't have on boxers. He wore no boxers and was hard already. "You have a condom?"

"No. I told you I didn't think..."

"It's okay. I have one in my nightstand." When he sat up and leaned back to reach for her drawer, a nervous Ginny shut her eyes so she didn't just stare at his package. Her nerves got the best of her and when she heard him putting the condom on, and felt his weight drop back down.

Mike looked at Ginny and whispered. "Are you okay? If so, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes. I'm just... "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Same. So, let's just get the nerves out of the way. Kiss me. And let it happen naturally." When they kissed, she felt her legs being opened slowly. He planted his body comfortably between her lengthy, limbs. Heat between the two was resonating under the blankets. Once he was pushing his way inside of her, Ginny moaned into Mike's mouth.

"Oh god, yes." She felt him inside of her, and because they'd become friends first, he felt perfect in every way. His muscular legs dug into her mattress while he thrusted into her. They kissed most of the time, because they were both nervous. However, as they got more into it, Mike pulled up and lifted her tank top off. He showed special attention to her breasts, and she felt adored. Mike was gentle, yet strong, and he took care of her body. They made love for the rest of the afternoon. Several times, just getting to know each other's body. They peaked, and sweated, and held each other. When they we're done, they lay together in her bed, just staring at the ceiling, feeling completely satisfied.

"Mike?"

"Ginny?"

"I'm, umm... I'm really into you. I hope that we can make this distance thing work. I can barely keep a decent relationship in the same city." She says laying with him.

"I want this, and you want this. We can make it work for a while, until we decide we want otherwise. I'm in Gin. I'm not goin' nowhere. I want you as my girlfriend. I don't want anyone or anything else."

"Me too."

"So, umm, that was well worth the wait, but you know, we are going to have to make up for lost time whenever we are together, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah." She leaned into his lips and started kissing him again.

 **.x.**

Bonnie walked in the door a few hours after she and Damon's argument. Before her actual walk, she sat downstairs at the park a while. But when she started to walk it was the conversation with her mother that opened her eyes. She loved Damon, and Damon was who she wanted to be with. She walked in the condo with her guard down. She had a couple of mall bags in her hand. She bought a couple of things for Damon and Dimitri from the Target.

"Hey. Got your favorite sunflower seeds." She told Damon. "I don't see how you eat these things, but... I know it has a lot to do with the Army," she laughed. "Also, I got you this coco butter and shea butter lotion you always steal from me. It's good because it lasts all day, you don't need to re-apply it. I also grabbed you some-" Damon stopped her. She was speaking nervously.

"Baby girl, stop." He grabbed the bags out of her hand and sat them down somewhere. "Whenever you have a lot on your mind, you spend hours walking around Target."

Bonnie smiled. "It's the best place to go and think."

"Naw, you just have a shoppin' problem." He pulled her into the living room by her hands and sat on the couch. "Baby girl, Mason came here."

"What?"

"Yeah. He came here and talked alotta shit. And some of it, really got to me."

"Like what?" She asked surprised and worried.

"Well for starters, how you begged him to adopt our son."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "It's not true. He begged me to do it. I told him I couldn't, and I wouldn't. But he pressed the issue. Which is part of the reason we separated." She grabbed his hand, "Please believe me. He brought it up a while back and I never could see myself doing that. Sure, I thought on it once or twice. But...Damon, you are my sons father, and I wouldn't dream to take it from you."

"And Europe, baby girl? He showed me three tickets with you and my sons names. For this summer?"

"It was discussed. But, never decided. I can't take back things that happened before you met your son. Europe was an option. None of it matters okay."

"It matters. It does. I can't give you thee things. And, I'm not okay, with this adoption idea. That hurts. I can't imagine, you askin' me that. What in world?" He shook his head in disbelief. "So, it's true?"

"Damon, I wouldn't even consider it. Especially, the moment you met your son. I was wrong." They had no energy to have an all-out war like a few nights ago.

"And you chose not to tell me he put his hands on you the other day. The day you came home cryin? Am I your second-choice baby girl? Or your back up... b'cos-"

"Absolutely not, Damon. He tried to come back a couple times already. I told him no. Look at me!" She turned his face towards her. "I love you. I don't wanna keep doin' this. I want you. I do. I will talk to somebody, about Baylee. I want you talk to someone about your problems, and I'll be by your side. I'm ready for us to do this. So, I had Mason, you had Sybil. But there's a reason we sit before each other right now."

Damon looked hurt and pained, but he believed her. He wouldn't let Mason come between them. "No matter what we've been through. I ain't never been so afraid of losin' you."

"To what? Mason?"

"To anything." He said calmly.

"Nobody, is takin' me from you." Bonnie pulled her jacket off and crawled on top of him, hungry for him. She pulled his shirt off, and wrapped her arms around him, greedily. Somehow, she'd kicked her shoes off and they were all over each other. She looked him in the face. "Its you and me, do you understand? Too much time has gone by without you. You're my best friend. My everything. You won't lose me." She held his face and wiped a couple of his tears. "I promise." She grabbed the necklace around her neck and rubbed the ring to show him. She kissed it. "I e warn this around my neck for years. I never could let you go. No matter if I tried. I just couldn't. Because deep down, I never wanted to." They rolled around the floor a little, before she looked up. "Dimitri?"

"He's sleep."

"I want you inside of me." She whispered. She stood up and stood him up with her. She walked them into the room and he had her on the bed with seconds. Their clothes gone, and Damon was inside of her. She held him lovingly, wanting to offer her comfort to him. He looked her in the eyes, and smiled.

"Do I feel good inside of you, baby girl."

"Yes, big daddy. You feel so good. Hmmm." She moaned when he thrusted harder, feeling his ego being fed by her desire for him. "Oh yes, please. Harder." She whispered. "Fuck me harder." He gave her what she wanted, and when they met in a kiss, they both become enthralled in their emotions, and nothing mattered more in that moment, than their bond.

 **...**

The morning of Damon's departure, Bonnie was in the shower, getting ready to take Damon to the airport. She was sad. It had been a good week they had together, and they felt like a family. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and she wanted to pause the day. She hated goodbyes, because somewhere in her mind, she feared the permanence of it. Which is why she never took his ring off. She thought one day, she'd say good bye to him, and he'd never come back, and something awful would happen to him. She was never one for long, drawn out, goodbyes.

She felt a breeze hit her back for a few seconds before it stopped. Hands held her shoulders and she smiled, turning to him. He noticed her eyes were slightly watery.

"Baby girl, if we gone do this, you can't keep hiding tears from me." He wiped her tears.

"Don't leave. Stay. Please don't leave."

"I have to go. Or I'll be AWOL, and go to prison. You want me to go to prison?" He laughed, making her snicker. "Huh? That wouldn't be good."

"Of course, not. I suppose you need to go back. Oh God, where's Dimitri?"

"He fell asleep, in his high chair. So, I laid it back, and put the monitor by him. The other part is right on the bathroom cabinet. So, you can see him if you peek out." He smiled softly. "But, I think, we get one more opportunity to consummate our union." He laughed. After he pressed her back against the shower. "Look at me." She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." She locked him into a kiss, "I just want you in my arms again." Her nearly broken words tugged at his soul.

"I'll be back before you know it. Everything will be fine. We'll finally be family again." She trusted his words.

 **...**

When Bonnie got back from the airport, she was a mess. A complete ball of emotions. She knew it could've been worse than a month. After all they'd been through deployments, and separations. She planned to suck it up. Dylan's goodbye with his dad made her much more emotional, because as Damon pulled his hands apart from Bonnie and Dylan's, Dylan called for "Da Da" crying when he saw his dad walk away. Damon remained very strong, for Bonnie and Dylan. But inside it hurt him to say goodbye again.

 **...**

 **A few days later**

"So, answer me this, what did the therapist say to you?"

"There's been no evaluation baby girl. I just really went there and introduced myself, and mentioned my struggles with sleepin' and drivin' it was pretty brief. I guess I go back next week."

"Baby, I'm so proud of you. This is big. So, what does it mean for when you come to LA? Will you get to transfer doctors?" Bonnie seemed to have allergies, or something as she kept wiping her nose.

"I'on't know. Hopefully. But, it'll be different, b'cos I ain't gone be active duty. So..." Bonnie kept rubbing her nose, watching him speak on their video chat session.

"Well, I told you I know a great therapist. We can make it an easy transition." She looked to Dylan, who was in the tub.

"Yeah, one day at a time." He sighed rubbing his hands through his hair. "It's kinda early in the day to give him a bath, ain't it?" He asked confused.

"Well, you'd think that, except he's kinda sick. He threw up all over himself. He has a fever, so, I also gave him a cool bath. It's been hard, because it looks like early onset Flu symptoms. But, I hope not. I can't bear the thought of him bein' in pain. I know I'll have to cancel my clients the next couple of days to take care of him, knock it out before it gets too bad."

"Baby girl, is that gone affect your finances?"

"It will, but it's okay. I've already found a storage for my things. I called a moving company to get my belongings. I've spoken with Mason, and I'm removing my name from the lease tomorrow. So, I'm already getting ready to be done here. My clients know me; my career will never keep me from takin' care of my son."

"I know baby girl. That's why I love you." She smiled and put the phone to face her son.

"I would do it for you too, baby. I don't want my boys ever hurtin' if I can help it."

"And even if it's the reason I love you, just know, I'm a big boy, and I'm okay. Luckily there's only one boy for you to take care of. So, I can take care of you."

She bit her lip, shook her head and mouthed, "I- L-o-v-e - Y-o-u."

"You better." He said with a boyish grin

"So, you left your hat here on purpose. And your white t-shirt."

"Yeah. I know how much you love to smell my scent at night, and sleep in my shirts when I'm gone."

"Yeah, when you mailed me your t-shirts every month of your deployment, I just smelled them all night." She was currently wearing his shirt and smelling it. "Anyway. Your son needs some daddy face. He misses you. She turned the phone to Dylan.

"Hey baby boy, where's that ducky daddy bought you?"

"Da da. Da da." The little boy cheered.

"Duh-keee. Duh-kee." Damon repeated. Dylan looked around the water and found his ducky, but when he picked it up he just became emotional. His daddy always played with his ducky. Dylan began to cry. He whined for his daddy, and it didn't help that he was sick. "Baby boy, don't cry. It's gone be okay. I love you. Daddy loves you, baby boy." Damon's heart broke to watch his son feeling awful. "Aw man, I can see it in his little face. He looks exhausted, and his eyes are low and a lil reddish underneath. Aw hell. I wish I was here."

"He'll be okay baby. I promise. I'll get his fever down by the morning. We'll get rid of this virus. Just focus on your clearing, and your therapy right now." She said, and he saw her wipe her nose again.

"Hechu!" She sneezed, and started wiping her nose again.

"Baby girl, you gettin' sick?"

"Aww, no. Baby, I'm just gettin' a little runny nose. I'll be fine. I can't be sick, because I have to take care Dylan. But, I'm fine, I promise. How 'bout you?"

"I'm good. Waitin' to be in your arms again. I love and miss you and Dimitri."

"We love and miss you more."

"Alright baby girl. I should go, before I get emotional. I miss you two."

"We miss you two. Just make sure you get some rest tonight, okay? We agreed you'd make sure you go to bed by eight, no distractions."

"I remember my promise baby girl." He grinned. "I know you gone hold me to it. Five days down." He said grimly.

"Sixteen more to go."

"I love you, so much. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He smiled "You're so damn beautiful. I can't wait to kiss your lips again." He grinned from ear to ear. Bonnie smiled big, and blushed incredulously.

"My handsome-blue-eyed devil. Beach day soon. I love you too baby. Goodnight."

"Night baby girl."

 **.x.**

 **Two am ...**

Bonnie was awake with her fussy son. He didn't feel well, and his fever was barely breaking. He was taking small naps throughout the day but hardly sleeping. Bonnie was feeling the remnants of his cold infiltrating her system as her head was beginning to ache. She walked around singing to him and trying to calm him down, when her phone rang. At two am, this couldn't be good.

"Two am? Who could his be? Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Salvatore?"

"Yes, Bonnie Salvatore? Is this she?"

"Umm, I'm former Mrs. Salvatore."

"The wife of Staff Sergeant Damon Salvatore?"

"What is this about? Is everything okay?"

"Ma'am, we need confirmation that we are speaking with Mrs. Salvatore." Bonnie broke out in a sweat. She was feeling chills yet she was sweating. Her body was starting to shake, and she didn't want to argue with the person on the phone. "Are you Bonnie Sheila Salvatore?'

"Um yes. Yes, I am."

"Mrs. Salvatore, I'm Dr. Josette Parker. I'm calling in regards to your husband."

"Oh, my God, what? Please tell me, is he okay? What's going on? Where is he? Oh, my God say something, please!" Just as the doctor began speaking, Bonnie didn't really hear anything she was being told. She heard the blur of sounds and her heart sunk in her chest. Bonnie was shaking more-so and her nerves were shot, when she heard them say the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Okay, Mrs. Salvatore, please calm down. I'm calling you, to notify you, that there's been an accident..."

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 21:_

 _"And I stand by every word." Damon said walking into the house. He looked at Bonnie, and made her feel soft inside. Then he looked at Sheila. "Well if it ain't the two most beautiful women in my life. I'll be got damned I ain't seen a sight so damn beautiful in years." He walked to Sheila and leaned down hugging her like she was the one that got away. He had his own way of flirting with Sheila. He made Bonnie heart melt when he was with her grams._

* * *

 **The next few chapters are going to start having more flashbacks of Bamon in the younger years, again. I didn't have proper storyline for them in these most recent chapters, because I like the flashbacks to coincide with what is happening in the present day, to make it relatable and story where and why they are who the are. But I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!**


	22. By Your Side

**Best Friend  
Pt 21 By Your Side  
R-M**

 **Please Enjoy this update ;)**

* * *

"Mrs. Salvatore, I'm Dr. Josette Parker..."

"Oh my God, what's wrong? Did something happen to Damon? Please tell me, is he okay?" Just as the doctor began speaking, Bonnie didn't really hear anything she was being told. She heard the blur of sounds and her heart sunk in her chest. Bonnie was shaking more-so and her nerves were shot, when she heard them say the last thing she wanted to hear.

"...He's currently sedated, and resting, but-"

"But what? Is he going to be okay, what exactly happened? Please say something."

"Okay, Mrs. Salvatore, please calm down. I'm calling you, to notify you, that there's been an accident..."

Bonnie dropped the phone. She paused but tears fell down her cheeks in disbelief. As soon as her son began screaming in agony, from his feeling sick, she was snapped out of her thoughts. The phone was on the floor. Bonnie picked it up and she just heard.

"Hello... Hello... Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Yes, I'm here. What happened?" Bonnie asked calmly.

"There was a four-car collision."

"But how? What was the cause?"

"We don't have all the story, but driving under the influence was involved."

"My husband would never drive drunk, not to mention be inside of a car drunk when someone was driving."

"Your husband, along with his passengers, were injured, but all survived. He appears to be the designated driver. The other three gentlemen had alcohol in their bodies as well as the driver of another vehicle. He is stabilized currently. But we had to operate."

"This just doesn't make sense. I just spoke to him earlier today, everything was fine, he was going to bed." Bonnie didn't understand. She thought she was having a terrible nightmare.

"He was brought in around zero two-fifteen, which was about three hours ago."

"Oh, my God. Please tell me he's okay?"

"Ma'am, he's currently dealing with trauma and shock to the body, so he hasn't woken up. But he is stabilized. I can discuss more of his condition with you in person."

"Okay, I'm currently out of state. I'll be catching a flight as soon as I can. Where is he?"

"He's currently at Liberty Regional Medical Center, but as soon as he's awake, we can transfer him to WAC hospital on post."

"Okay, and your name again?"

"Dr. Josette Parker."

"Okay, Thank you Dr. Parker. I'm making arrangements to get there now." Bonnie hug up the phone in disbelief. It would be so near impossible to believe if it wasn't for her son crying his eyes out in pain. "Oh, baby boy. I'm so sorry. Mama is so sorry." She hugged him and bounced with him a little bit, and called Ginny, and told her what was going on, and asked her to help her flight arrangements for the soonest flight out of LA, while she tried to calm her son down.

 **Six hours later.**

Six hours later Bonnie was on a plane. It took her n hours book a flight. An hour to pack clothes for both her and her son. Ginny was there at hour three to pick them off no take them to airport, and hour four they were checked into their flight, and they waited two hours to board the plane and head to Georgia.

Dylan was fussy. She took every precaution. Children's Benadryl, which she never used but was willing to if she had to. Extra diapers, wipes, infant acetaminophen drops, just in case. Every essential oil possible for Dylan. Praying the TWA would let her sneak them into the plane if they were all half ounce bottles. Maybe they'd sympathize with a mother, who had a sick and fussy infant. She also had Pediasure, and a neck pillow for herself, knowing she'd be holding him the entire four-hour flight. Then she sat on a prayer, that he'd sleep since he'd been awake most of the past twenty-four hours.

Wonder and worry showed in her face as she didn't sleep. The flight was grueling because for about an hour and a half, Dylan was fussy on a flight filled with business people. However, she luckily sat near an older couple. A gentle couple of people, who sympathized with her situation. At one point the older woman, spoke.

"Sweetie, feel free to lay his legs across our laps too. Use as much space as you need."

Bonnie, surprised by the gesture, frowned, "Oh, I can't impose. He's feverish, and sick, and I'm trying my hardest not to spread the germs."

"No. please, the little angel doesn't feel good. You wouldn't be imposing." The woman could see Bonnie stress and helped Bonnie get through the first hour and a half of fussiness. Bonnie wanted to pause life and snap her fingers and be by Damon's side, but as much as she needed to be near him, she needed to clear her head before seeing him. This flight, that was going by entirely too slow, was actually needed, so Bonnie could gather her strength, for Damon and Dylan. Again, she'd be having to be strong, but this time, there was nowhere she'd rather be. No distractions tearing her away from him.

In fact, her only need was to be where he was.

 **.x.**

The landing plane, didn't even register to Bonnie. Neither did baggage claim. All she could think was she rented a car, and drove to the hospital, and now she was on her way to him. Following a nurse towards his room. She and her sick son were walking down the hallway. When she walked into the room, her face lit and broke at the same time. She was so happy to see him, but broken to see him connected to IV and heart monitor. He wore an arm cast and on the left and his left leg was also in a cast and elevated. His face was bruised and cut. He looked helpless. She held back every tear. Her son was in the stroller, phasing in and out of sleep. She strolled him next to his father's bed, hoping Damon could feel his presence.

"Mrs. Salvatore, Dr. Parker doesn't come in for a few hours. I can have another doctor come and relay her notes, or you can wait until she gets here and hear it straight from her."

Bonnie smiled gently and nodded her head. "I don't mind waiting for Dr. Parker. I just need to know if he's had progress?"

"Yes ma'am. Even though his heart rate is a little high still, he's breathing better. Luckily there was no severe trauma to his lungs or brain."

"But he still hasn't woken up. Is this normal?"

"Well, the body is dealing with the trauma still. It's allowing itself to adjust. It's working overtime. Once he's had some adequate rest, and enough medication, he should wake up. It'll be a few days."

Bonnie, nodded her head again. "Thank you." She walked to him and touched his hand. Gently. She knew she needed to keep from crying, so, she grabbed a chair and pulled it near him, faced it towards him, and rested her hand on top of his. She remained that way for an hour unmoving. Just watching him sleep. It wasn't until she heard Dylan waking up that she finally moved. He sat up with his blue-grey eyes and messy black hair. He rubbed his eyes wearily. She smiled.

"Hey baby boy." She reached into the stroller and grabbed him, wiping his nose with the sleeve of her sweater, unable to grab for tissues. He was still groggy from feeling sick. His little arms grabbed for hers and he bear hugged her when she grabbed him. He was upon an unfamiliar place. He held his mother tighter. His small faced cradled into her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin and her hair like his father did. The coconut smell was so Bonnie. So, mommy. It was her. Anyone who knew her, knew she loved using coconut shampoo and coconut oil in her hair, and associated the smell with her. The familiarity of her smell put him back to sleep.

All that sounded in the current moment of the hospital room was, the weaving breaths of her sick son, and the EKG machine.

If you didn't know better, you'd look at this woman like she was holding it all together. Her pale pink sweater, hanging off the shoulder slightly, with its widely-rounded neck. Her hair tossed on a ballerina bun, along with her ballerina flats. And an easy pair of slim fit, light denim, jeans. The green in her eyes looked hazel in the darkening light of the sunset outside of the window. She leaned into the uncomfortable chair, and put her legs up on the railing of the lower part of the bed. Holding hostage between her teeth, was her middle finger and her index finger of her right hand, as her left held her son.

She just waited and allowed time and space to escape her and got lost in her memories as her eyes slowly shut.

 ** _Almost three years ago._**

 _Kol walked into the apartment to find his girlfriend crashed onto the couch. She had a book in her lap, and paperwork all over his table. Highlighters, and pencils, and cold coffee. This was the attempt to start her Graduate year without a hiccup. She'd already been working in her field through a school internship she was lucky enough to get hired on to, and now she was more determined than ever to further her education. She had no kids, she was divorced. She and Damon, were finally moved on from one another. She had Kol, he had his own love life. As long as she didn't see him with another woman she was fine. As long as she didn't have to look him in the eye, she was fine._

 _Besides, Kol, was the perfect boyfriend. He gave her keys to his place, and let her use them whenever she wanted. She didn't move in with him, because after Damon, she was enjoying her freedom, and being on her own. But she slept over some nights, and she went to his place between long class breaks to get sleep or when her roomie was entertaining._

 _Kol walked up behind the couch and bent over kissing her soft lips. She startled and looked at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, I just... you looked so cute."_

 _"Oh gosh. I overslept. I was supposed to be headed to work."_

 _"Princess, it's your off day. Remember, we are going to see that Kevin Hart movie." Bonnie was quickly overcome with a look of exhaustion and worry._

 _"Oh crap. That's right. Look at me, I haven't even gotten ready yet. I'm losing so much focus, Kol. I think I should probably take some time off of us for a while."_

 _"Wait, wait... it's not a big deal, we don't have to do the movie tonight. We can just stay here."_

 _"I know, Kol. But You've made plans with me the past three weeks, and I keep backing out because I'm so behind. I get so much more homework from these professors this year, and it's only two months into the semester." She felt so scatter-brained. Kol was amazing, he was great, and she didn't feel like she deserved him at this point. He was too good to her sometimes, and patient. He was too understanding and never disagreed with anything she said. He went along with her like the perfect boyfriend._

 _"It's okay. I don't care. We don't have to go out. We've been together for a while Bonnie. You know I've known you for a long time. I'm not expecting you to give me all of your time." He walked around the sofa, to sit next to her. Piling all of her papers in a stack and putting them open her text book to hold her place. "I'll be gone soon. Baseball is going to have me busy."_

 _"Which is a perfect example of why we should probably focus on our futures." She sighed, looking at him grimly._

 _He looked to the ceiling and back at her face feeling like she was breakup with him. "Listen. No pressure. Let's just hang out okay. No titles, no promises. Just me and you and taking things back a step. I don't want to lose you."_

 _"I don't want to lose you either. You're such a great guy. I swear I don't deserve you. I never have."_

 _He moved her hair out of her face. "Stop. You deserve everything. And I hope that I'm in your future whether it's as your boyfriend or your friend. I don't want to lose you." He moved in to kiss her. She accepted his kiss, no his gesture at moving her backwards to lay on her back while he topped her body with his. "I don't want to stop kissing you. Can we be kissing friends?" He giggled, and she giggled too._

 _"You are an amazing kisser." She pulled him in and embraced his body while they kissed on his couch, giving her a break from her studies._

 ** _A couple weeks later..._**

 _Bonnie phone was ringing. "Hello, hey momma." She spoke while she was gathering her books to head to class from her place. "What? When? I thought she was improving momma. I thought grams was doing better." Her face tweaked into questionable concern. "Momma, the doctors said that she was looking good in remission... The other breast? It's impossible." Her eyes watered and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Momma, she's been fighting so much. How much can her body take? How much can she take? It's too much to do chemo again. It put her through hell." Bonnie walked in circles pulling her hair, trying not to let her mother hear her crying her eyes out. "Okay, momma. I'll, umm. I'll come home this weekend. I should be able to get someone to cover for me at work. No, it's okay momma. If she asked to see me than I'll be there. Okay. I'll see you in a few days momma. I love you too."_

 _She hung up her phone and broke down. Her grandmother was one of her best friends. Especially when she and her mother went through it. Grams vouched for Bonnie and Damon, to Abby. Abby loved Damon, but felt as though he wasn't mature enough to handle a relationship after missing his daughter's funeral. But she was still close to the Salvatore boys, because she'd been taking care of them for years._

 ** _..._**

 _Bonnie sat with her grams at home Saturday while Abby took some time away for a few hours. Abby was exhausted. She'd been taking care of her sick mother for a couple of years now. It was wearing Abby down, mentally and emotionally. After dealing with her husband's death, and her granddaughters death, her mom being so sick was forcing Abby to withdrawal. From everyone, including Giuseppe. The only person she remotely let come around was Nik. He didn't expect much from her. He didn't need her attention like G did. And even though she loved G, their relationship was still hidden, but the biding of it was stressing her out on top of her mother's sickness. Nik came by and got Abby out tonight. Bonnie sat with Grams and just talked._

 _"Grams, I don't know what you mean. I'm not hiding anything." She looked at Sheila square._

 _"Chile, you can't fool me." Sheila laughed._

 _"Well, I surely can. You think I gave you Pepsi, but I gave you Diet Pepsi."_

 _Sheila turned her face. "I knew it. I just didn't say anything."_

 _"Sure grams."_

 _"Child, you know Diet Pepsi is nasty as stale, dirt water. Anyways. I'm glad you came. Sorry if I interrupted your studies." Grams sat with her short-shaved hair, on the couch, and she was weaker. In the eyes. They were lowered and reddish._

 _"You could never interrupt me Grams. Ever, you hear me? You call me anytime."_

 _"Come'ere what you doin?"_

 _"Trying to braid my hair, but I ain't combed it out in days, so I'm tryna finger detangle, because it'll damn sure break a comb." Bonnie was spraying some mixture she concocted on her hair to wet and moisturize it._

 _"Damn shame. It ain't like you to let your hair just get outta control. What you stressin' 'bout?"_

 _She wanted to scream that she didn't want to lose her grams. She hated being in LA in times like this. She wanted to hold grams and beg her to never leave her. But she couldn't. So, she lied. "I uh... I kind of broke up with Kol."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I'm too focused Grams. I can't give him the time he needs. He's the perfect boyfriend, and I just... I don't deserve him." She stooped below her grams as grams sat on the rocking chair, and leaned forwards to finger detangle her hair. She always let grams feel normal by allowing her to do everyday things, that everyone else didn't let her do since she'd gotten sick. Namely, Abby. "Ouch! Grams too rough." But in her own mind she blocked out Grams sickness for herself too._

 _"Chile, this hair of yours is too damn thick. Your momma is obsessed with you having long hair."_

 _"I cut it before grams, and it grew back." Bonnie laughed. "I would cut it again, but I know it's near the holidays, and she'll have something to say. So, come January grams, I've decided to cut ten inches."_

 _"Well, I better get a picture before your momma. So, I can gloat silently."_

 _"Of course. You know Grams, hair don't make the woman. Long hair don't mean nothin' at all. Sure, it's lovely, but so is short hair. Or no hair." Bonnie said, knowing her grams had to shave all of hers off for chemo. She was sensitive to the idea of hair after her grandmother had lost hers._

 _"Anyhow, so... Kol Mikaelson huh? The perfect boyfriend. Who'd ever thunk it?" Grams laughed. "Dimitri said that boy wanted to get in your panties like a python on prey."_

 _"Ewww. Grams!" Bonnie laughed._

 _"It's true Baby girl. Dimitri's words, not mine."_

 _A disturbance into the house stopped them in their conversation and made Bonnie pause in her breathing. Her heart skipped, her breath hitched, she smiled subconsciously, like a school girl._

 _"And I stand by every word." Damon said walking into the house. He looked at Bonnie, and made her feel soft inside. Then he looked at Sheila. "Well if it ain't the two most beautiful women in my life. I'll be got damned I ain't seen a sight so damn beautiful in years." He walked to Sheila and leaned down hugging her like she was the one that got away. He had his own way of flirting with Sheila. He made Bonnie heart melt when he was with her grams._

 _"Dimitri, you delectable little devil." She reached her arms out for his embrace and he hugged her tight. Then he pulled up kissing her cheek. "You look handsome as ever."_

 _"Well, I knew I'd see you two, I had to look my best."_

 _Bonnie thought it was weird. How did he know she'd be in town? He was in Texas currently, stationed. "I'm happy you came. I really wanted to make sure I got to be in the same space with you both again."_

 _"Grams, don't talk like that." Bonnie said. Damon looked at Bonnie strangely. He knew she avoided the idea of death, but it was her. It was what she did. What she'd always done._

 _"It's okay, baby. I just wanted one honest. I rarely get you two together anymore."_

 _"This was a plan, grams?" Bonnie asked, Grams turned to Damon. "You knew, Doodle?"_

 _"I knew you'd be here, but I was unaware of a plan. I'm just here because Grams called me." Bonnie gently rolled her eyes at the floor and grinned to herself._

 _"Of course, she did. Grams what's this about?"_

 _"Well, umm, I know this is very uncomfortable to talk about, but I wanted to speak to you all about my Will and testament."_

 _"No, Grams your fine. Everything is fine. Grams. Don't do this. Please don't condemn yourself." Bonnie pleaded._

 _"Baby, calm down, listen to me." Sheila smiled, and held back tears watching Bonnie shake. "I wrote you both into my Will." Grams turned finished detangling Bonnie's hair. Damon walked to Grams and Bonnie and pulled Grams hands off of Bonnie's hair gently._

 _"I got this Grams. Come on Bird, come sit by the couch so Grams can focus on what she's tryna say. I'll finish your hair." Bonnie slowly got up and sat on the floor in front of the couch between Damon's legs, on top of two couch pillows. He grabbed the wide-toothed comb and began combing through her hair, as Sheila spoke._

 _"So, your momma and I have had this discussion. I've given her things I've deemed important. She knows what they are. Personal records, and information, heirlooms, and things. I've also helped her finish paying off this house. I know my time here is borrowed. I'm a child of God and I feel him, callin' me home. My time is almost up, I'm here on borrowed time, we all are." She spoke softly. Bonnie was getting teary-eyed. "I love you two both very much. And I really think, you both ought to get it together. So much time wasted fighting or not listening. It really pains me to see it." Bonnie suddenly snapped._

 _"Ouch. Doodle, your pulling too hard."_

 _"What, I barely did anything; ain't my fault you got a couple of kinks." He said._

 _Bonnie turned to him. "What?"_

 _"Oh, come on now, Bird. You can't tell me your hair ain't got no kinks. Grams told me all about kinks, and how kinky your hair gets when you don't comb it a couple days. This ain't my first go 'round with your hair. I've been doin' this for years, baby girl." He snapped back._

 _She felt the comb in his hand. "No wonder. We were finger detanglin' not combin' Doodle!" She snapped again._

 _"Damn, Bird. Relax."_

 _"Not with you yankin' my hair around."_

 _"I know what I'm doin' when it comes to your hair. Don't be a brat." He scolded._

 _"Damon, Bonnie, listen to me, please!" Grams coughed out. "I don't have time for the fighting."_

 _"Sorry, Grams." The both said._

 _"Anyways," she chuckled. "As I was sayin' years ago, I started saving. I was able to start a decent little stash. I was thinkin' that when I'm gone-"_

 _"Damon!" Bonnie interrupted Grams and scolded him._

 _"Geez. What now?"_

 _"Just stay away from my head." She got up and walked away angrily up the stairs._

 _"I promise Grams, I ain't did shit- I mean pardon my tongue, I ain't did nothin' to hurt her. I was bein' gentle as I could've been." He helplessly spoke._

 _"Naw. It's okay, Dimitri. I'll talk to you. She's angry... right now. She don't like me talkin' this way. She used that as an excuse to get away from the conversation."_

 _"Sorry. I'll go get her."_

 _"No. I'll tell you. You can always tell her one day. I have a safe deposit box..." Grams continued to talk as Bonnie walked upstairs. She didn't bother listening to what they spoke about._

 ** _..._**

 _She laid in her bed, with her bear Miss Cuddles, and gripped her in the dark room. It's been a while since she slept in here._

 _"Daddy," she spoke to the open room. "I'm tired of everything in my life disappearing. I'm tired of the fact that everything I hold onto, leaves me. I'm tired of it. Pretty soon, I'm gonna let it all go. One day, I'm just gonna make it all go away, and I'm not gonna ever look back. You should know, it's not that I'm losing my faith, I'm just losing my feeling." She squeezed Miss Cuddles tighter, and fell asleep._

 _Damon and Grams spoke for a few hours. They waited, but Bonnie never did go back downstairs. Eventually Grams excused herself to bed. She didn't show Damon out. She locked the front door, while he sat on the couch. She assumed, naturally, he'd probably stay the night. Since she was the only one who knew he and Bonnie were married. She headed to bed after hugging him._

 _A knock at Bonnie door, sounded, and when she didn't answer he walked inside of her room and locked the door behind him. He took his boots off, as per their routine from years ago. He walked to her bed, and crawled behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and cuddled her like she was still his. He held her for a while before she realized he was there. Then she put her arms on top of his, and they slept that way for a few hours. His face buried in the crook of her neck, smelling her coconut-scented hair, and her feet tucked between his legs as he lay behind her._

 _As the sun came up, Bonnie eyes fluttered open, to her surprise he was still holding her in her room. Usually he'd disappeared by now. But he slept, softly snoring. She thought about falling back to sleep. Just allowing him to hold her. She thought about it. It felt right. But they weren't together. He was seeing someone, she was just in a weird space with Kol. But, when he held her, she feared nothing. She relished a bit. Just feeling his arms around her reminded her of a time they were younger and they were sleeping in her bed. And the worst thing she had to deal with was homework and grades, apart from her father's absence, then death._

 _Now, she was in her mind, divorced, an almost-mother twice, College graduate, focusing on graduate school, working in her career, dealing with a dying grandmother, a mourning mother, an ex-husband/best friend, yet... feeling still alone in some ways. Happiness was always within reach, then suddenly taken from her._

 _Nothing made her feel more real than him. Nothing made her feel more human than the man who lay holding her._

 _She turned to him slowly, placing her arms on his face as he slept peacefully holding her. She reached for his lips and did what came naturally. She kissed him. She used her pain, and channeled it to what she felt for him, turning it to passion. She woke up his body and then his mind. Before his eyes opened, she was pledging her need for him. And he wouldn't deny her. She was his everything. No matter the time and space between them. She was his home, he'd always come back to her, like she'd always come back to him. God made them this way._

 _As they both slowly removed their clothes, Damon glanced at the ring on the necklace around Bonnie's neck. He still wore his on his finger. He held her hands inside of his own, as their naked bodies embraced, and he kissed her like he missed her. He hadn't seen her since the Fourth of July, it was now Fall and near Winter for the Holidays almost. Being away from her for months at a time drove him crazy, drove her crazy too. But she was really finding her way without him. Even if their ways always somehow brought them back together._

 _So, when he pushed himself into her, making her cry, he told her. "It'll always be me. You'll always come back, because this is where you belong." He thrusted and spoke. He pulled her out of her shell, and into his vortex. He made her feel emotional, yet alive. His body woke her up, and made her feel real. His words, made her feel needed. His touched made her feel special. "Kol... who is Kol?"_

 _"Oh... stop it." She whispered, not wanting to wake Abby._

 _"You're mine. You always will be. Do you hear me?" His thrusts were forcing Kol not only out of her mind but her life._

 _"Damon, please."_

 _"No say it." He looked into her eyes._

 _"I'm yours. I'll always be yours." He kissed her, she kissed him. They connected. His heavy breaths went into her body, and she breathed every part of him in. Having needed this connection to him after so many months since she'd seen him last. This was all they had of each other after they separated. They had sex every time they saw one another. No matter who was in their lives or who they were seeing. Hey we're always all that they wanted. His panting continued into her opened and moaning mouth. He looked into her face, and begged her pleas._

 _"Tell me what I wanna hear baby girl. Say it for me."_

 _"Make me feel good big daddy." She nipped his lips. "I missed you so much." He made love to her. He made her feel... loved... real... and alive._

 _Before he left, out of the window, as a grown man, she hugged him. "Stop. We're adults." She laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you downstairs. My momma is asleep."_

 _He giggled. "I sure hope so." Almost sounding afraid. They walked down, and Sheila was siting in her rocking chair, but she looked to be napping. Bonnie walked Damon to the lanai, of her porch. And wrapped her arms around his neck. He once again whispered in her ear. "One day baby girl, you're gone stop runnin' from me, and come on home. You're mine, and you always will be." He pulled away from her ear and looked in her green eyes, "I love you."_

 _"I love you more." He kissed her softly, and left._

 **Today**

After a cleared throat entered the room, Bonnie was awakened holding her son in one arm and her husband's hand in the other. She passed out, thinking about them. She forgot where she was for a minute, and looked a bit shocked when she saw a doctor staring at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Salvatore. I'm Dr. Parker. Nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking her hand.

"Oh Lord, I nearly forgot where I was. I'm sorry." She sat up and adjusted herself.

"It's quite alright. The nurses told me you'd been sleep about two hours. I didn't want to wake you. I just came to check his vitals."

"Doc, what's goin' on? What happened?" She asked, changing her son to the cradle position.

"Well I have good news and bad news. Before I give you either, I'll best explain what actually happened." She took a breath, "To my knowledge, your husband was driving a car involved in a collision. Apparently, it wasn't his car. The owner was intoxicated. So, I'm guessing your husband was the designated driver, as he had no alcohol in his system. The car that ran into him was a person driving while under the influence. Ironically. They swerved into his lane, causing him to slam on his breaks, to which another car ran into him from behind. That car turned his car sideways, causing another car to run into the left side of his vehicle. Three cars, hit his car. He must be an amazing driver, because the way he drove, allowed him to survive, three motor vehicle collisions. Now, the driver of the car which hit his left side, luckily, watched as it all happened so they slammed on their breaks, so the collision wasn't as bad of an impact as it could've been." Bonnie's hands went to her mouth and she was pained, knowing the trauma he suffered. She looked at him and her eyes shut tight, trying to keep the tears back. "It could've been far worse ma'am. He saved the lives of three soldiers tonight. And to my knowledge according to the police reports given, the way he handled that drunk driver, saved everyone's lives. No one died."

"Oh God." She covered her face. Her pain, and anger were so real. She wouldn't cry much, not in front of this stranger. But she looked at the man on the hospital bed, and imagined his terror.

"Mrs. Salvatore. Staff Sergeant Salvatore was brave and courageous tonight from what I've heard, and from what I've seen with the other accident victims."

Bonnie nodded her head and sat quietly.

"So, for the good and bad news. Good news, your husband suffered no internal organ damage. Everything is functioning properly. As for the bad news, he does have two broken ribs, a fractured femur, his patella was dislocated, and both his tibia and fibula were broken. His Humerus in his left arm had a slight fracture, which should heal much quicker than the leg. More good news, his tibia and fibula were clean breaks, meaning they will heal quicker. His femur fracture, may take time, as that is the largest bone in the body. And surprisingly fractures can take longer than a clean break to heal."

Bonnie shook her head, unsure of what to say. She knew the physical pain would heal, and luckily for her the doctor's words were comforting. It was the psychological aspect she worried for. "Dr. Parker. How long will he be in here?"

"Well, we thought we'd have to send him to the post hospital. But his vitals are okay. His rate is finally regulated. Three days we will monitor him. And he should be fine to go home. But he will be on bed rest for a few weeks, and he is not going to be able to drive for some time. I will be running a couple more brain scans today and tomorrow, just keep an eye on him. Any impact, is stress to the brain. Some affects don't show initially."

"Are you saying my husband can possibly have brain damage?"

"That's always a possibility. As a doctor, I have to tell you that. But from what I am seeing he is doing very well. We'll know more when he wakes up. He is very heavily sedated. We should see him conscious tomorrow sometime. His surgeries went well, his body didn't have any adverse reactions."

"I see." Bonnie looked at Damon. "His Commander has been notified?"

"Yes ma'am. You will be able to take him home."

"Say, Doc... I was wondering, the possibility of psychological affects, traumatizing affects... can this trigger him in any negative ways?"

"It can only trigger him, if he's suffered from a similar experience. And in that case, there are possibilities of long lasting psychological effects, such a PTSD. But, I would definitely tackle one thing at a time. You look like you have your hands full. I would definitely start looking into physical therapists too. His body dealt with a significant impact. Physical therapy will be not only essential in his healing, but necessary. I have names of some great doctors in the area. I'll get that for you before you head out."

"Okay, thank you Doctor."

"You're very welcome, and Mrs. Salvatore... I'll give you my personal number, should you have any questions at all." The friendly faced doctor smiled, and Bonnie nodded her head.

"Thank you." She sat, quietly and watched him sleep. "Physical therapist, huh?" She whispered to herself. She'd have to give up her day job, and make him her number one priority. She'd have to be there for him, around the clock. Can she do it? Could she revolve her life around him, in such a way again, as she did before? She would have to leave LA for a little while, and relocate, giving up her clients, and her and Dylan's life in LA. Both of them out of work, would mean they'd have to live on their savings. Downsize for Lord knows how long. Live on basic means, and pray for the best. She rubbed his hand, and closed her eyes. Suddenly her father popped into her mind.

"Oh Daddy, it's been a while, right? Since, last I spoke and you listened. Just scared is all. Wondering, what am I gone do? I'm, one person. I did it, I went out on my own. I finished school. I have my career. I have my son. And I worked hard on my own to get where I am. And now, I may have to give it up. I may have to let it go, and leave it behind. Not forever, but awhile. I don't know if I'm capable of this. Giving everything up again. Focusing everything on someone else. How can I just, do it again?"

Bonnie looked down at her son. Then she looked at his father's bruised and bloodied face, and the ring on his left hand. Before a tear drop could fall from her cheek, she rubbed the ring on the necklace around her neck. "Oh baby. What am I gonna do with you? I'll tell you what... I'm gonna have to figure it out, and figure it out soon, but there ain't no way in hell we are goin' back to California right now. I'm gone have to drop all my clients, so, I won't be making any kind of money, and stay here, and take care of you." The stress of it all hit her, until she saw his face, and remembered his pain. His trauma from War, and the quiet riot that happened inside of him every day. The thing she begged him to get help for and she knew she couldn't abandon him, nor could she hire someone to do what she knew she was so good at. Yes, she went to school, got her degree and worked in the field of physical therapy, and became very good at what she did. So, she wouldn't really be giving anything up. She'd be putting it all to good use, and who better than the man who claimed her heart all these years. Their separation, prepared her for the strength she was going to have use now more than ever. She pulled his hand up and rubbed his knuckles along her cheek. Slowly and oddly she pulled them to her lips and kissed them.

"Damon... don't worry baby. I'm gone take care of you. I promise. And I ain't goin' nowhere. Not this time, or ever again."

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt22:_

 _His entire heart stopped. If she wasn't who she was, he may have fell in love with her in that moment. He'd never seen, or heard a more beautiful sight and sound than Little Bonnie Bennett, singing her entire soul at thirteen, just like LeAnn did. He wanted to grab her and slow dance with her, she was beautiful and everything in that moment he never knew he needed. A pure heart, a good soul, and a melodic tune from a precious face. She made him feel guilty for being a hot-tempered boy, because she was accepting of him, he felt ashamed to be in her presence._

* * *

 **Bonnie is preparing herself to do what she did years ago. Give up the life she chased, in order to help Damon and be there for him. Only this time, she already has the career and college dreams she worked hard for. This time, she is giving up the LIFE she thought she wanted, for the LOVE she always wanted. Her time alone, and on her own has hopefully strengthened her enough to deal with the harsh road ahead. She understands how hard it will be for them financially, probably even emotionally, mentally, and physically. But she believes this is the best choice, not just for Damon, but she and Dimitri as well. This time around Bonnie has the opportunity to build a life with this man she loves, if she can, first, get through helping him through this. Which will be hard. What a test this will be for their love.**

 **Thank you for Reading!**


	23. Blue

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 22-Blue**

 **R-M**

* * *

"Hey Gin." Bonnie spoke lowly into the wireless headphones.

"Hey babe. How's it going? Damon having any progress?"

"Uhh, he's opened his eyes several times. He doesn't recognize me because his dosage of medicine is pretty high. But he smiled and fell back asleep. I don't think he knows what's going on. He thinks he's dreaming." She said.

"Wow, but, he seems okay, right? No amnesia?"

"No, no amnesia. But he's just drugged up and confused. I hear him speakin' in his sleep. I've heard mine and Dimitri's names several times, so his memory is fine. But- uh... I'm probably gone stay in Georgia a little while, with him. He's incapable of doing anything for himself." She said glancing at him.

"I totally get it. It makes perfect sense. What about family?"

"Uh, his parents are flying out tomorrow, and my momma should be here today to get Dimitri. It's gone be hard, but she's gone take him for a few days. So, I can be here at the hospital with Doodle. I, just... I can't leave his side. I can't explain it. The nurses are bein' nice and letting me stay nights. I grabbed a room on post at the hotel. We leave here at night shower and I sleep a couple hours, then drive back. I just hate, leaving him here."

"I get it. Bons, I'm sorry his happened. What an awful timing. But, maybe, it's a good thing you can be there for him. Imagine you didn't see him two months ago, in Mystic Falls, and this happened. How would you have known?"

"Well according to the Army were still married. They contacted me as his wife."

"Wow, how strange. I'm sure he can clear it up when he's back on his feet."

"Yeah."

"And Dylan?"

"Umm, he's snacking right now. Sitting in the chair with some snacks. He wants his daddy to wake up. I'm hoping Doodle wakes up a little, before my momma takes him. It'd be beautiful to wake up after all these days and see this little face."

"Yeah, he needs the mental motivation to stay awake. I wish I had time to come and help you with Dylan."

"No, you have helped enough, you're too good to me. The season is starting, you've really got to focus."

"Well, the season might be put on hold. I mean we may practice, but there's a chance we won't play. Our sponsors had a falling out with the owners and we may not have money to travel back and forth, unless players pay out of pocket for transportation and room and board. Which is out of the question. We're just a state team, we have to rally around finding ways to raise money."

"Geez. I'm so sorry Gin. What a bummer."

"Yeah, and obviously, some of these girls are too good to put in work. So four girls threatened quit the team, finding replacements this point in time will be disastrous, so, I'm not sure what's happening. But I got an offer to coach a local, college team. It pays alright. I might take it just to stay afloat."

"But as for the team, don't they owe you all a stipend regardless? Because you forfeit, playing with other teams, and signing other contracts. This should mean they should at least pay you your stipend."

"They will. Which is what I have to rely on until I get my first collegian paycheck, because I'm told, I may not be paid until mid-season. Ugh, I don't know, Bon, it's all confusing right now. I just wish Mike was here, and I could just have him to look forward to." She sighed.

"Well, if it all works out and you coach, you get holidays off... every holiday working for the school. Plus, summers."

"Yeah true. Well, I've taken up enough of your time. Call me later when Dylan naps, if Damon's not awake. I need to catch you up on our television show dramas."

"Oh yeah, I missed our shows. Okay. I'll try to call you later. Also, Mike says to let you know he loves you both and he's here if you need anything."

"Thanks, Gin, for keeping him posted. I just haven't had the mind frame to call everyone."

"Of course."

"Alright I'll try to call later. Love you."

"Love you too."

 **...**

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Hello, Mrs. Henley. Back on schedule? Means it's night shift already, I'm losing track of time."

"Ah, it's okay. It happens in here. Time goes by slow and fast and steady, it's weird." The nurse said laughing. She proceeded to check his vitals carefully. "I heard he opened his eyes for a few minutes today?"

Bonnie sighed. "Was it a few minutes? It felt like seconds. He was still out of it. I just, wish I could hold him."

"You know, before you know it, he'll be wrapping his arms around you."

"Yeah. It'll be nice to feel his hug again." She smiled.

"Ma ma... nackie?" Her son called from the chair having run out of his snacks. She turned to him and grabbed the small container and put more snacks in his little bag. She pushed his wild hair out of his face, like always, then kissed his rosy cheeks. She finally, had her family together, with the opportunity, to live the life she not only wanted and needed, but craved. With the man she could no longer part with and their child. And now, a minor setback, pushed her back to eight years ago.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Ma'am. He's doing okay. He's actually reacting to my touches, so, he may be waking up any moment now."

"Really?" Bonnie asked hopeful. "Amazing. I'm hoping he wakes up before my momma picks my son up."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you sweetie." Bonnie pulled her son's chair next to hers facing Damon, and grabbed his hand, gently rubbing her thumb on the space between his thumb and index finger.

 ** _Years ago..._**

 _Bonnie sat at school with Stefan, one day. Waiting to be picked up by Abby. They sat on the steps in front of the middle school and waited. "I thought Doodle was comin' from the high school. High school got out before us. He should've been here."_

 _"He didn't come to school today." Stefan said, looking down and out. He used the heel of his shoe and started to beat a rock with the pressure of his foot. He was slightly aggressive, and she grabbed his hand._

 _"Stefan, what's wrong?"_

 _"Today, Momma 'spose to pick him up for a breakfast, birthday date. Then he was gone come to school late. I'm guessin' if he ain't here, she never showed up."_

 _"His birthday is tomorrow."_

 _"Yeah, but... she was comin' today."_

 _"She stood him up the last two years. Shame on her." Bonnie's disappointment showed. She reached over and grabbed Stefan and hugged him._

 _"She don't really like bein' around G, and G don't really like bein' around her. So, we get stuck in the middle. And one day, we won't be anymore. Just sucks, because, we eat like shit some days. When G ain't home, we literally eat sandwiches. I miss warm, food." Stefan said laughing._

 _"Not anymore. Y'all are gone come by for supper. I'm gone talk to my momma tonight."_

 _"Naw, Bird. Don't. That's embarrassin' Plus G won't accept no handout."_

 _"Handout? Y'all are family." She sighed. Plus, my momma said my grams might be movin' back with us, so, it'll be great havin' everybody 'round the table at supper."_

 _Abby was pulling up to the two. She honked her horn and they got up walking towards the car. They headed home and Bonnie kept looking in the mirror back at Stefan. He was different than Damon, he handled sadness different. He just looked broody. But pretended to be fine. Damon, wore his emotions on his sleeve, and acted out in anger. So now, she worried, about what Damon did today, when his mother didn't show up. They pulled up to the isolated street where only four spread out houses were on a large culdesac._

 _Houses with a bunch of land and trees. The Salvatore's had a farm, the Bennett's had the beginning of the woods. Which Abby's husband had several trees cut down, in order to give them some light. They Bennett's had no animals, because Abby had no idea how to care for them. So, she let Bonnie spend time with the Salvatore boys when they tended to their animals. Damon taught Bonnie how to ride a horse, and she fell in love with animals, when they introduced her to them. Still, she never had any. Damon, rode the horses when he was angry. If he didn't ride horses, he got into trouble. And sense he's gotten older, he rides less, and makes more trouble._

 _After they settled into the afternoon, Bonnie walked to find Damon. He wasn't at home. He was out and about. She strolled all the way into town. It was a twenty-minute walk to get to the diner. She was in a hurry because it was getting dark. But her momma would kill her for missing supper. She walked in the diner, and spoke directly to the owner, who was out front. "Hello Oscar... have you seen Damon?"_

 _"Hey Bonnie. He's in the bathroom, washin' his face."_

 _"His face? What happened?"_

 _"A couple of the cooks found him in the back alley, fightin' some of the boys from the other side of town."_

 _"Again? What happened this time?"_

 _"I don't know sweet heart. I was helpin' serve food. You might wanna talk him into headin' home. If I'm bein' honest, he's been drankin' probably his daddy's stash. But he is a dogone mess." Oscar shook his head, feelin' bad for Damon._

 _"I gotem' Oscar. Thanks." Bonnie walked towards the bathroom. Knocked slowly. "Doodle?... Doodle?"_

 _"GO AWAY!"_

 _"Aye, it's me." She jumped._

 _"I don't care! Bird, get the hell outta here!" He yelled from inside, making her jump again. Luckily there were only few patrons, and she wasn't about to let him talk to her any kind of way. She marched her small hundred-pound self inside the bathroom and poked him in his back._

 _"No, you listen here; you ain't gone talk to me any kinda way. Yellin' and goin' on. Oscar told me what happened, and we need to get you home. Now!" She yelled. Middle school, girl, yellin' at a sixteen-year-old boy._

 _He looked at her angrily. She saw the blood on his busted lip, and busted knuckles, as well as his darkened eye. She startled as he walked towards her lookin' psychotic. And she stood up tall with her short stature, looking unafraid. He walked all the way to her face and focused solely on her eyes. "You tryna' act like my momma?"_

 _"No, I'm not. But-"_

 _"But nothin' Bird!" He yelled. "Don't try to come in here and act like a woman, who doesn't even act like I exist! Don't do it. Okay. Because it's gone make me hate you, like I hate her, and I don't wanna hate you!" He screamed and punched the wall next to her face making her jump. Her lip shook, and wiggled fearfully, and her face rose in terror._

 _"I just wanted to... take you home so you could have dinner with us."_

 _He remained harsh, until he remembered it was her he was speaking to. She turned her head to look at his fist, which was bloody, again. She grabbed his hand and walked him back to the sink. She held his hand gently and washed it. Then she grabbed paper towels, and carefully wrapped his knuckles. She turned towards him and with a wet paper towel and began dabbing his face. He didn't look her in the eyes at first because he was embarrassed by how he acted. She looked at every single cut and scratch, and carefully tended to them. She was gentle and she was forgiving. Because even though he screamed at her, she saw through his anger to his pain._

 _"Why? Why you bein' nice to me Bird? I'm an asshole."_

 _She finally looked into the blue eyes, that looked into her green ones. "I ain't never had siblings, Doodle. I don't have men around me. You and Stefan are my family. Family, don't give up on each other." She smiled. It was something about her smile, and the twinkle in her eye that always made him feel at home, she was the same girl, always._

 _"I mean, you too damn hard-headed. I got enough to worry about, then to have you, in the way sometimes."_

 _"Such a big brother thing to say."_

 _"Such a little sister, annoyin' thing to do. Chase a guy, who wanna be left alone. You hear me? Stop puttin' yourself in my way, or one day I might accidentally knock you over. My temper gets the best of me, sometimes." He spoke harshly._

 _"I won't let you mull me over. I push back." She giggled. "It's so funny. Your cheeks get red when your worked up, or over heated. And you are both right now." She shook her head, laughing for a second. Later in life their son would inherit the same trait when he cried or got angry._

 _He didn't want to let her soften him, but she somehow did. Her hand and towel, moved to his eye cut, and as she began patting, he grunted, "OUCH!" making her jump._

 _"Okay, grumpy pants." She laughed. "When I love people, I love all of them. Every flaw. Because, I expect no less."_

 _"You're thirteen, y'on't know nothin' ' bout love."_

 _She gave him a hard look and her green eyes darted at him. "Thirteen ain't got nothin' to do with it. Love, is love. And sometimes, you just know who you're gone love no matter what. Some people, are placed in your life for a purpose. And just b'cos you don't believe it now, don't mean you won't get it one day."_

 _Why was this thirteen-year-old girl so wise? She lived at home with her lonely momma and had him and his brother as friends. She had no life experience, to be preaching to him. But, yet, every word she said made perfect sense. "Well, I hope, when you get married one day, he's the kind of fella, who needs your tough love."_

 _"When I get married, he's gone be my best friend." She smiled, and continued wiping his eye until it stopped bleeding. "Alright, come on, I walked all the way here, so you can drive me back, before momma kills me." They walked back towards his truck, and said "goodbye" to Oscar, politely. Then he helped her into his truck, and began driving home._

 _He stared at her for a few seconds, then back out to the road. That phrase she said stuck with him. Her plan to marry her best friend. "You're a dreamer. You know that?"_

 _"It's all I got, my dreams. You need to have a dream Doodle. Otherwise, you just gone settle into this life of trouble. You get bad grades. You get into fights. You're like a brother to me. You... are better than that. I know you are."_

 _"I'm not better than that. But thank you for sayin' it. And you're right. You're my family. I love you." She smiled, sweetly, as he saw from the corner of his eyes. She reciprocated._

 _"I love you too." He kept a straight face looking forward, until she said that, it made him smirk. They sat silently for a few minutes before she started to hum a song. Her voice relaxed the space between his ear drums. After, a while, she turned the humming to words and sang. It made him smile._

 _"I ain't never realized your voice was so pretty."_

 _"Church choir." She smiled. "If you came to church more often, you would hear me."_

 _"Jesus don't want no parts of me. Besides. I'm not goin' to church 'til somebody makes me." Little did he know, soon enough, Grams was gonna turn his whole life around._

 _"Oh stop."_

 _"Maybe, I'll go now. So, I can hear you sing."_

 _"Yay. I'd love that." No other face was as pretty as her when she smiled._

 _"My, momma, she used to sang to me. Especially at night. I miss it a bit, but I just try to block out her voice in my mind. But your voice, makes me forget it."_

 _"Maybe your future wife will sing to you, if you're nice."_

 _"Ain't no woman, gone marry me. I'm too much to handle." Bonnie looked at his profile, and he wasn't smilin' he was serious. "My momma left us, b'cos we must not be lovable."_

 _"She left, b'cos she was selfish; but I'm sure you're in her mind every day. Your future wife will, love you for all your flaws. And you will love hers."_

 _"Maybe." He sounded unsure of himself. He turned the radio on, and one of Bonnie's favorite songs came on. Blue, by LeAnn Rimes. He was going to turn it until her heard her amazing vocals._

 ** _"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee,_**

 ** _Oh, so lonesome for you,_**

 ** _Why can't you be blue over me?_**

 ** _Now that it's over... I realize_**

 ** _Those weak words you whispered,_**

 ** _We're nothing but lies._**

 ** _Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee,_**

 ** _Oh, so lonesome for you_**

 ** _Why can't you be blue over me?"_**

 _His entire heart stopped. If she wasn't who she was, he may have fell in love with her in that moment. He'd never seen, or heard a more beautiful sight and sound than Little Bonnie Bennett, singing her entire soul at thirteen, just like LeAnn did. He wanted to grab her and slow dance with her, she was beautiful and everything in that moment he never knew he needed. A pure heart, a good soul, and a melodic tune from a precious face. She made him feel guilty for being a hot-tempered boy, because she was accepting of him, he felt ashamed to be in her presence._

 _That was the moment her realized, she was the most special girl, in the world._

 **Today...**

Still rubbing the space between his thumb and index finger, she wanted to sing that very song. She felt Blue. Not in the same context of the song, but blue, because the most special man in the world, was in pain, and she was unable to take it away. It had been three days, she sat there and waited to see his beautiful blue eyes. Even though they were pained looking, and blood shot fogging the beauty in them, she'd wanted to see him, see her, and feel his stare burn through her soul, because it would be then, her heart would beat again. When she felt his spirit, reaching for her.

"Hey baby." She snapped and turned to see Abby and Nik. Her face smiled, subtle, but a first in hours maybe days. Her face had literally, been frozen in disbelief since she got the call.

"Oh momma." She called out. Abby rushed to her side and hugged her. "Oh gosh, thank you. I'm so glad you came."

It was music to her ears to hear Bonnie say she needed her. "Of course. Oh, my lord. How is he? I- I have no words baby. He just looks like he's in so much pain."

"He is momma. He's been heavily sedated for days. The nurse says she thinks he'll wake up today. He has that catheter, so he hasn't been out of bed. Not even to be bathed. So, I need to take him home and take care of him.

"Bonnie, Darling... how are you holding up dear?" Nik asked softly rubbing her shoulders.

"Honestly, I'm just... at a loss for words. I wish I could fix it, and I can't. I don't even know how he's feeling."

"Darling, it's important to know that, all you can do, is what you can do. He needs your support and strength more than anything. I wouldn't over exert yourself, because you'll stress yourself out, and it'll make things hard on you both."

"I know. I just want him to look at me. I miss his blue eyes." Her tear ducts filled with her pain. Abby grabbed her daughters face and kissed her forehead.

"Bonnie, would you like a coffee. I'm going to go get some coffee for your mum and me?"

"No thanks." She just kept looking at Damon.

"Look at me, before you know it, he's gone smile at you, like he did when you were in that prom dress. On those pictures, I have of you and Kol. I didn't wanna say it in front of Nik." Abby giggled. But you remember that day? You were standing with Kol and I told you to get a picture with Damon. Then, you turned Damon, and he just wrapped his arm around you and for one spilt second, when your faces met, he smiled, like I'd never seen him smile. It only lasted a second or two. But it was just genuine love. Genuine, awestruck. He's going to be looking at you again like that before you know it. Before night's end." Bonnie grinned. She'd never heard that story before. Just then her son woke up from sleeping on her shoulders. His groggy eyes looked lost, and he rubbed them with his small stubby fingers. His hair was all over the place, and Abby grabbed her scrunchy from her own hair and put his hair in a baby bun.

"Gah-lee. My grandson needs a haircut," she laughed.

"Momma, it's not happenin' anytime soon."

"Unless, I bring him back to you, with it-"

Don't finish that sentence. Momma, I will disown you." Bonnie laughed.

"There it is. Just wanted to make you laugh." Abby said. Nik came back in the room with two coffees and a snickers.

"Hey, thought you might like this... since you seem like you haven't left for coffee or snacks." He said tossing the candy bar to Bonnie.

"Oh, thank you. This actually looks delicious. So, much that I won't cut it in half, like I normally do."

"You better not. That's a travesty. It's a snickers. Eat the whole damn thing." He said with a serious face, making her laugh.

"I promise I will." Abby began grabbing Dylan, and he was happy to see her. "Na na. Uppie." When she picked him up he hugged her and smiled. Then he smiled at Nik who made silly faces, and surprisingly reached for Nik.

"Oh, seriously Dimitri. You gone reach for him?"

"Him? What am I chopped liver? I've had to have made some type of mark on him. I spent a month spoiling him."

"You really have, Nik. And I would like to say thank you. You've been..." she paused and licked her lips contemplatively, "you've really been a male role model, slash, great father figure over the years. And, for that, I'm more than grateful for what you've brought to my momma and her life. Because of that, you've brought a lot to our family." She looked at him sweetly. "Thank you."

He felt the words leave her lips and hit his heart. "Well, thank you. Miss, Bonnie. I've only ever wanted to be a part of your family. To be someone you can come to, if ever you need." He smiled back at her. They were all interrupted by the night nurse again.

"I'm sorry folks. Visitin' ours are over."

"Sure Mrs. Henley. Uhh, this is my momma and her husband, Abby and Nik. Y'all this is Mrs. Henley, Doodle's night nurse."

"Oh, well we've heard you've been great. Thank you for lettin' my daughter stay and for keepin' her fed. I know she won't leave his bedside if given the choice." Abby said.

"Oh no, she sure don't. She just waits for the moment he opens his eyes. We've had a couple pediatric nurses offer to take Dylan on half hour walks. She reluctantly agreed a couple times. They take him to the nursery and sang, and they walk him 'round in his stroller, and we get the balloon artists who comes through the children's wing. He loves them." The nurse said. "But, she only gives us thirty minutes with him, so... we respect it. She sits with her husband like, the strong woman she is."

"Husband?" Abby looked at Bonnie questionably to which Bonnie suddenly gave a look of worry. The nurse realized she may have said much.

"Uh, I should go, just want to let y'all know visitin' hours are over. I'll be back to check his vitals soon as y'all had your goodbyes." She smiled.

Abby nodded her head as the woman walked out. "Bonnie, this woman called you his wife..."

"Yeah, momma. She did." Bonnie spoke in self-disappointment.

"How could you not tell me? How long y'all been married?"

"Uhh, technically, we signed divorce papers four years ago."

"You're married." Abby looked hurt. You're married, and I had no idea. I don't remember a weddin' invite. Or a phone call. How could you, just..."

"Abby, love, this probably isn't the right time. We should get going, back to the hotel. Our flight leaves early. I have to get some rest as I go straight to work once we get back. I'm sure Bonnie would love to explain everything, as soon as things calm down, darling."

Abby looked at Nik then Bonnie. She was hurt, but, she knew her hurt couldn't, and shouldn't matter in these moments when Bonnie needed support. "Yeah. Sure thang. Baby boy, give momma a kiss."

"Momma, y'all gone stop by tomorrow, before headin' out?"

"Yes, sugar. We will." Abby kissed Bonnie forehead, and Bonnie handed her mother Dylan's bag. Then she walked them out and to the elevator.

"Momma, nobody knew. We married when I was five months pregnant with Baylee. Damon proposed, and bought me a ring and everything. It was beautiful, the proposal. We had a court room ceremony. Just us."

"Okay. You know you deserved a whole lot more than that, right?"

"Maybe, momma. But we wanted it the way we had it. It meant everything to us, because at the time, we were all we had."

"Right."

"We coming on eight years, in September. I mean, if we really are married, still. According to the Army, we are. I'll square things away with Doodle when he wakes up."

"Eight years. Oh, my God, Baylee would be been-" Abby caught herself. "God, I'm sorry. I-I just, I think about her all the time."

Bonnie's eyes glossed. "It's okay, momma. I do too."

"I'm so, proud of you. You really are the best daughter, I momma could ask for." She hugged her daughter one last time, with them sandwiching Dylan.

"Oh, baby boy." Bonnie began to cry. "Mommy's gone miss you. So, so, so much." Bonnie pushed his hair out of his face and looked him in his innocent eyes. "Momma, I'm not sure I can do this... I have never been a full day without-"

"Baby, I was the exact same way with you, and it made you feel suffocated. It's gone be okay, I promise. It's just me, and Nik. He'll be fine. You need to be here for Dimitri, your husband." She smiled thinking about the words, her daughter being married. "He'll be alright. I promise. It's different than when you were little. We have Facetime, and snap-a-doodle."

"Snap chat, momma."

"Yeah, that. He loves playin' that on Nik's phone."

"Abigail, darling. We should go. Bonnie, I promise he's in the best hands."

She nodded her head crying, watching him in her mother's arms, luckily, he wasn't fussy or crying. His cold was going away, but he was still a little congested and slightly achy. But, she was just lucky he wasn't crying, Because, it made it easier for her to watch them step on the elevator, and watch the elevator door, close. She cried, and turned to see a group of nurses at the nurse's station holding a box of tissue, and waiting for her. They signaled her over, and hugged her. Told her it would all be okay. And let her know, how strong and beautiful she was. They told her, that when she saw him again, he'd even probably have better manners. Not that he missed behaved, because he was very well-behaved. But grandmothers just had that touch. She will appreciate him more, and he'd appreciate her more, having time apart.

"Your husband needs you, and you're doing what's best for your son." She smile-cried and grabbed a tissue, and wiped her tears, laughing with the women as they told her stories of their experiences.

 **...**

Midnight approached, she was sitting uncomfortably in the chair, next to his bed. She managed to put two chairs together, and stretched her legs out. The nurses gave her extra pillows and blankets, but she used one for her neck. Then she leaned uncomfortably on her right arm, as her left arm topped it. It was dark, and quiet in the room. She attempted her best to fall asleep, as her arm began to go numb in the chair, then a light coughing sound he made, sat her directly up and she looked at him attentively for a few seconds. Waiting to see that he was okay.

Seconds turned into minutes, and he said nothing, and made no more noise. She sat, and waited, and then she may have heard him sniff, but no more mouth sounds. She looked at the moonlight reflected on the dark room, hitting the walls in darkness and she began to cry.

Silently. She cried so lowly, as to not disturb him. Sniff after sniff, she sobbed quietly. She didn't want even a nurse to hear her. One hand at a time clammed over her mouth, while she waited for him to awaken. The tears hit the backsides of her hands as she cried, uncontrollably. The first time she'd let herself really cry because of his being hurt, because every other time she had her son. But this time she was sure she needed to let it out because it hurt her to know he was in pain.

After several minutes of silent crying she heard a faint sound.

His throats clearing again. She stopped. Dying and sat quietly again, looking his direction. He finally forced out a word. "Wa-ter." His throat was dry and scratchy. "Water." He whispered again.

"Huh? Oh gosh, Doodle? Baby are you awake? You need water?" She asked quiet, yet excitedly. "Let me call the nurse." She jumped up to push the button on the side of the bed. But he stopped her with his whispers.

"No-no. Please. Just give me some water." She was so relived he didn't forget who she was or did he? "Please baby girl. Don't call them nurses, they gone poke and prod. I wanna go back to sleep, just need water, my throat hurts." She walked skeptically towards him and put the water bottle to his mouth and listened to his dry throat absorb the small sips. She could feel his relief. After listening to his dry spell tongue almost crack at the taste of water she pulled the bottle away from his mouth. He was finally able to talk gain.

"Baby girl, what did I tell you 'bout cryin' like that?" He said with his eyes closed. "You can't hide it from me, didn't I say that?"

She coughed and cried, clearing her throat and nodding her head. "Yeah." She said lowly. "Sorry I tried not waking you."

"Naw, I didn't wake b'cos of that. I could feel your pain for days now, I've been wantin' to hold you in my arms, tell you everythang's gone be okay. I just... ain't had the energy to move or wake up. But I could feel you the whole time. Your love, your pain, your anxiety."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I can't believe..."

"Did you hear me?" He snapped. "Don't apologize. Ever. I felt you. The moment you arrived, I felt you and our son. And I wanted to cry, but my body wouldn't let me." He slow laughed, causing him to cough again. She put the bottle to his mouth again. "God, it felt good, feelin' y'all near me. For a while I thought it was Heaven. But I said, naw, God wouldn't let me just feel y'all and not touch y'all." She cried listening to him. All she's wanted for three days was to hear his voice. So, she listened. "God, I'm so happy." He said, forcing another gentle cry from her, and a quivering lip. "Come...come on. Come lay with big daddy. Tell me all about it." She smiled and cried again.

"I can't do that."

"Please. I'm going back to sleep, but I'd sure love to hear your voice, and feel you in my arms. Well, arm." As one was broken.

"Baby, I can't. You're...broken. I just don't wanna-"

"Please, I need to feel you." She walked to his side, and kissed his cheek.

"I can't, baby. I'll hurt you."

"You're hurtin' me by denyin' me a simple embrace. Now come on, please. Plus, my bed is more comfortable than that, whatever you're layin' on." His eyes were still closed and she reached for the remote with the nurses button and he grabbed her wrist with his lose hand. "Please, baby girl. Give this fella motivation, to stay awake tomorrow." She watched the grip his free hand had on her wrist, and it was firm. He pulled her body down gently and made her hop her short legs onto the bed and lay next to him. "Grab your blanket." She pulled her blanket and covered them both.

He pulled her into him and squinted and winced slightly at his bodies bruising. "Oh God, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. This feels better than anything I've felt." He said making her laugh.

"God will strike you where you lay, that fibbin' tongue." It made him giggle too, slightly. Until he winced again.

"Ouch."

"Baby, I should get down."

"No, don't. Sleep with me. Please." She bent her arm to where her small hand was on his chest. She lay carefully next to him. She turned her face to the hand he had on her shoulder and she kissed his fingers. "Oh, give me some sugar, sugar. Put me outta my misery, and kiss me."

She tilted her head up to his face, and turned his head slightly towards her and she kissed his lips, gently. She felt him smile. He gave a gentle squeeze to her delicate shoulder and they lay there silently for a few minutes, before she started to sing. A song he hadn't heard in a while.

 ** _"Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee,_**

 ** _Oh so lonesome for you_**

 ** _Why can't you be blue, over me?_**

 ** _Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee,_**

 ** _Oh so lonesome for you,_**

 ** _Tears fill my eyes, 'till I can't see._**

 ** _Three o'clock in the mornin' here am I_**

 ** _Sittin' here, so lonely, so lonesome I could cry._**

 ** _Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee,_**

 ** _Oh so lonesome for you_**

 ** _Why can't you be blue, over me?"_**

She sang for him, letting him know she was lonesome, and wounded, without him. It wasn't the context of the original song, but he knew exactly what and why she sang it for.

"I ever told you, how pretty your voice was? Type a voice, to make a man go to church." She laughed. It had been thirteen years since the first time he said that to her. "Type a voice, make a man commit to one woman, for his lifetime." She smiled, big against him and melted. "I fuckin' love you, baby girl. Your love will always bring me home. I love you, so much"

Home, meaning to her.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

"G'night."

"Night."They were both snoring within minutes.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 23:_

 _He never believed he was worth loving, until this day. When Bonnie and Sheila Bennett, loved him in his darkest days. When he didn't believe, he was worth loving, they loved him. He was given another chance that day. He wasn't a nobody. He was somebody, to them._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Thank you for reading!

 **LeAnn Rimes/Blue**


	24. You Saved Me

**Best Friend**

 **Pt 23 - You Saved Me**

 **R- M**

 **A/N This chapter has Religious and spiritual references. Thank you all for supporting this story. Please Enjoy this Chapter :)**

* * *

Ms. Henley walked into Damon's room around six am to see Bonnie still curled up next to him. She thought to tell her it wasn't safe, but she didn't have the heart. Especially when she saw that Damon's are was tightly secured around his wife. He gripped her with intent to break anyone's arm that dared remove her from his grasp. In those moments, she realized he and his wife finally spoke. She wasn't sure how many words were spoken, but she'd never seen such a love. She even refrained from taking his vitals for the past six hours and thought to wait until right before she was coming off shift to even disturb them. Luckily, Bonnie's eyes opened at the slight crack of light that hit her face from the nurse's hallway.

Seeing Ms. Henley's face made Bonnie quickly adjust herself to slide off the bed. Her muscles hadn't moved in six hours, resting comfortably tucked into his body. The moment she tried to sit up he gripped her again, and spoke lowly. "Baby girl, please."

"Baby, I have to get up. The nurse is here."

"Got damnit." He whispered, making the nurse laugh.

"There he goes. I was waiting to see when I'd hear your voice. Sorry to break up you two love birds, but I'm almost off shift and I need to check your vitals. I let you guys sleep for six hours."

Bonnie smiled, and gently removed his iron clad finger grip. She slowly crept off the bed, and moved so the nurse could check him. "Ya'll 'bout done pokin' me?"

"Just about. You're almost outta here."

Still with his eyes closed, he squinted as she turned the light on. Even his lids could feel the brightness and though his eyes weren't opened, it burned.

"Wow. Your heart rate sure is regulated. Seems this woman brings you sudden calm."

"She's my sanity." He grinned with his shut eyes.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. Nurse Henley blushed, in shock. She finished what she was doing and pulled Bonnie to the side. They spoke for a few minutes before the nurse left the room, and Damon lay unmoving, resting. Bonnie walked over to a tired Damon, whose eyes were trying to barely peak through his lids.

"Keep 'em closed."

"I need to see your face."

"No, stubborn man. The nurse said you should keep them shut. We'll be leavin' soon." She rubbed his forehead downward of his cheek, until she reached his bruised chin. She tilted it up slightly and kissed his lips. "I'm gone take you home."

 **2 Days later**

Bonnie and Damon had been at the Georgia house for a day. She hadn't had a chance to do much but stay by his side. Once he'd rested at home in bed with her for a night. She woke him up the next day for a bird bath. The nurses sent him home with a medical chair for the shower. However, he still was unable to be submerged in a tub or even under the direct stream of shower water. Bonnie, sat him in the chair, and gently washed him down with soap and water, and took extra care, washing him. Washing him took her thirty minutes daily. As soar as he was, and as many casts and bandages as he had, she took her time, to make sure she cleaned him well.

"It's good Dimitri ain't here." She told him.

"I sure do miss him."

"Yeah. Me too." After drying him off, she pulled him off of the tub and out of the chair. Supporting all his body weight, she held him and walked very slowly into the bedroom. Boxes were everywhere. He was in the middle of packing before it all happened. Luckily, his bathroom was in the bedroom. She held him upright and laid him back in the bed. Gently, she scooted him onto the bed and put a pair of basketball shorts on him. It wasn't an easy task with his broken leg. She had to gently slide them up, and manage to keep from putting too much pressure on his muscles to move.

"Baby girl, you could've hired a nurse. My insurance would've covered it."

"No. Why? You're my husband. Apparently." She gave him a side eye, and grinned slightly.

"Oh." He sighed, and looked down.

"You have somethin' you need to tell me Doodle?" He paused feeling immense guilt. He knew she would've been disappointed to find out he'd lied. He looked around a few minutes and sighed.

"I was gone sign the papers, Bird. I brought them home, and... I looked at them for weeks. I just, stared at 'em."

"Starin" at the papers ain't how you sign papers."

"I know."

"Damon, I trusted you to sign those papers. I was out there in California. In a relationship. No... Two relationships. You made me an adulterer, Damon. I was out there committing the ultimate sin against our union." She said disappointingly. He didn't know what to say. He lied for years about their divorce. Or in his eyes, he withheld information, which wasn't necessarily a lie.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you go." He said.

"It wasn't your choice to make."

"It was my choice. Because I knew... I knew we wasn't finished. Every time we saw each other, we made love. We kissed. We said I love you. We promised to come back to each other. Why would I grant you somethin' I knew you'd think was a mistake later down the line?"

"It was my mistake to make." She gave him a disappointed stare. "I was out there, in two serious relationships." She was still pulling his shorts up. "This may hurt some." She said, pulling the material past his thigh and up to his sore hips. "I just, can't understand why you'd keep it from me."

"Because Bird. I felt pathetic." He paused, licking his dry and cracking lips. "What should I have said... _I'm madly in love with you and no matter the distance between us, I will never love another woman, the way I love you. Just because you need this separation, doesn't mean I do. You are breaking my heart. Choosing to leave me, broke my fuckin' heart. Tore my heart in two. Ripped me apart. Everything, I could ever want in this world, starts and ends with you."_ His chest was heaving as the depths of his heart were showing. "Baby girl, I couldn't do that. Sure, what I did was selfish. Not signing the papers. But it would've been selfish to hold you back with guilt. So, I let you go, because I do love you. And you need to see the world without me, I guess. I get it. But, I've always known, what and who I want. I didn't sign those papers, because I knew you'd find your way back to me."

She swallowed. Her brows drove inward, towards the bridge of her nose. But she couldn't be angry. Because deep down, when she realized they were still married, she was relieved. Part of belonging to him, made her feel protected.

"I was engaged, you know. The wedding could've been planned out and happening. What would you have done then?"

"I don't know. Luckily, fate intervened."

She shook her head and smiled sympathetically, she turned to head out of the door. He felt like crap. Knowing he'd lied to her for so long, affected the idea that they were in a better place. He didn't say much, out of fear, he'd just be putting his foot in his mouth. The sunlight, warmed the room. He felt it tickle his toes. He hardly had feeling in his left leg, or foot. But his right leg was happy to feel the light on his skin. He lay back, shutting his eyes in the warmth. Several minutes she was back to him. She had three pills in her hand. One for pain, one for infection, and stool softening tablet, which she had to insert herself, since he'd just come off the catheter. He was on a liquid diet for a week as per Dr. Parker's request. That, would serve to be an interesting situation when it was time for it.

"My throat hurts."

"You gotta take 'em. I made you some tea with lemon and honey. This tea is going to be good for your dry throat." Unfortunately, her and her son had passed their colds to Damon, which made the situation worse. She tried her best to keep the germs away from him, but it was impossible in the hospital. He showed no signs of feeling sickness until they left the hospital. "I have Dr. Parker's direct number. I called her this mornin' and she put in an order for another prescription. Unfortunately, we passed our virus to you. I'm sorry. It was irresponsible of me, to be at the hospital every day, forgetting how easily virus and bacteria spread in the hospital. I sent my momma home with Dimitri's antibiotics. Which is another reason he needed to leave."

"Yeah, well... I'd rather have you here with me, sick, than not at all. In sickness and in health, baby girl." He smirked, childishly.

"Okay, I need to go make some soup. You hungry?"

"Me, not much, but my stomach is growling."

"Okay." She put a small blanket over him, "Rest. I'll be back in a little while. I need to sort through your boxes find your cookware." She walked out of the room. He wasn't sure if she was angry at him, but he couldn't take the chance at them not being on good terms.

 **.x.**

Ginny was at Bonnie's apartment, checking her mail, and opening windows to let air in. She had been there for maybe thirty minutes and was headed out after she let the apartment air out. As she was exiting Mason was coming in.

"Well, if it isn't the Benedict Arnold herself."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Seriously Mase. You know my loyalty is with my best friend. Whom, I introduced you to. You fucked things up yourself."

"Ginny, you and I both know I gave Bonnie everything. And Dylan... don't even get me started. He was mine, more than he was ever that fuckin' country bumpkins."

"You see, Mase. Your straight disrespectful. Come on. This is her life before you, and you made it appoint all of the time to talk down on her upbringing."

"No. I liked her mother. I didn't like the people around her, the way she lived. But her upbringing, I never spoke of."

"It's all the same Mason. She's a country girl. You used to correct her grammar, talk about the food she grew up eating. How she appreciated a simple life. You were trying to change her. I didn't realize it, until I went back home with her. And if, when you came you took a different approach to it, you might not be in the situation you're in now." Ginny turned to go towards the elevator.

"She won't be happy with him. He has nothing to offer her. Nothing. I gave her everything I could possibly give her."

Ginny turned to Mason. "Except, everything she's always wanted."

"Which is what?"

"Simplicity. Love. Support. Friendship."

He didn't know what the meant. As easy as it sounded, Mason, didn't live simply, or think simply. "Is she coming back?"

"I seriously don't know, Mason. But if I'm being honest, I hope she doesn't."

 **...**

"How's everything going baby?"

"Fine momma. Well, if I'm bein' honest... things are a little harder than I thought they would be. Everything is boxed up. He was mid move. He's got another week before he finishes clearing. I have to do it all. I haven't been around in over four years' momma, so this is gone be tough. Not to mention, I'm responsible for his mobility. Neither of us are working for a while."

"Yeah. That sounds challenging. Listen, baby doll, I don't think bringing Dimitri Dylan back is a good idea. Y'all should be in Virginia in a week. Just let me keep him here."

"Momma, I miss him. He's been gone a few days already. Plus, he ain't seen his daddy in so long."

"Yes, but, imagine how much harder everything would be."

Bonnie thought a few minutes and sighed. "I suppose he could stay another week. You said he's cold was clearin' just fine. What about his appetite?"

"His appetite is fine. He's been asking for noodles every day."

"Momma, I told you I stopped feeding him those noodles."

"I know but it's all he'll eat. He don't want nothing but noodles and bananas."

"Has he been to the park?"

"Oh yes. Nik takes him to the park every day."

"So, is he sleeping in Baylee's bed?"

"Actually yeah. He sleeps in there alone, like a big boy."

"Momma-"

"Nope, I'm not gone let you change my mind. He's a big boy. He loves it. I put the deco lights on and he counts sheep on the ceiling until his eyes give up the fight. He loves it. I bought a monitor, so we can hear him."

"I'm just gone pretend I didn't hear that."

"Baby, I've been meaning to tell you... we are getting rid of the house."

"What!?"

"We have no choice. I'm moving in with Nik. You are gone. Grams is gone. Daddy is gone. It's just me, and the memories of the most important people in my life who are no longer around. It's quite depressing, and-"

"All my memories are there momma."

"I know. So, when you get here, take whatever you want. Matter of fact, I can wait until you and Damon get situated, and let you two stay here while you're helping him. It'll be cost efficient."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"The house is paid off so you can save money. Especially since you won't be making any money, while you're helping Damon. And then, you can take your time, to figure out what you want to and your husband, want to do."

"I guess that is a good idea. I don't know, but I'll talk to Doodle. Well, I gotta go momma. Can I talk to Dylan?"

"He left with Nik to grab some food. I don't feel like cookin' tonight, and Dylan asked for pancakes today."

"Momma, its way past breakfast time."

"My baby wants pancakes, he gets pancakes. They went to the diner."

"Oh gosh. Not Oscar's, homemade buttermilk pancakes."

"Yes."

"That's it. I'm getting off the phone while my mouth waters, I'll call him before bed. Or you can call me, before he goes to bed."

"Okay baby. I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Kay, momma. Love you."

"Love you too baby."

 **...**

Bonnie makes chicken soup with plenty of vegetable and roasted chicken. She cooked for a couple of hours while Damon rested. She tries to give it some heartiness and flavor, because she can only let him eat the broth. She wasn't too hungry, and her loss of appetite, probably had to do with everything else that was on her mind.

Once the soup cooked adequately enough, she sifted some into a small bowl for him. Finding his dishes wasn't so hard. Damon didn't have a lot of craziness in his house. He kept things simple, and none decorative. He always left it up to Bonnie to decorate their place. She had a way of making their home feel a little like Virginia, no matter where she was.

She grabbed a lemon and sliced it and squeezed a little into his broth, then took the bowl into the room. He lay there in the same position she left him a couple of hours prior. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"You left me and told me to rest, so I did. You didn't tell me to sleep."

"I thought that was indicated in the gesture."

"I slept for damn near five days. I'm good. I'll sleep, when you're next to me." He said sweetly.

She shook her head at his words. "You're very stubborn, you know that?"

"I do." He smiled, forcing her to smile and she crawled onto the other side of the bed next to him and scooted as close as she could. She had some cold lemonade, his favorite, that she made herself, and his soup. She sat everything on the side table and then carefully began sitting his body up.

"Doddle?" She looked at him quizzically. "Stop using your muscles to help me. I can handle your body weight."

"I'm heavy-"

She looked him in his eyes. "It's okay. I got you. I promise." She tried to be soft yet believable. "Now relax and let me do this." She was on her knees on the bed and sat his body up. She put several pillows under and around his body to make him comfortable. He's left leg was elevated and his left arm was in a sling. "Thank you. You know the more you fight me, the more you will lose. I'm taking care of you, now let me."

What could he do, but understand her? She was taking care of him. He sat there and just smelled her skin while she used her body adjust his. Her hair, and the smell of coconut infiltrated his nose. He just sat still, and absorbed her smells. He watched her as she adjusted him and got him comfortable. Then she readjusted herself to facing him, crossing her legs like a pretzel. Then she reached for her chap stick, "Pucker up." He formed his lips to a pucker and she put the cherry flavored chap stick on his lips. "Since Dimitri ain't here, I bought flavored."

"Flavored don't mean shit, if you ain't got nobody to kiss." She looked at him coy, while he looked like he wanted to eat her. She bit her lip and he puckered again. Coming in for his lips, and she stopped when she reached his face. He slowly kissed her lips and smiled. "So, a fella, gotta be broken, to get some sugar?"

"There ain't much you gotta do to get a kiss outta me."

"What if I want to make love to you?"

"Doodle? Now you know, the doctor said no sex for two weeks."

"No, she said, no strenuous activity. I think if I just laid here, and you just-"

"Damon Dimitri Salvatore..." she giggled, "I'm gone feed you this broth, and this lemonade." Then he looked at his crotch area, and looked at her and back at it. "Doodle!"

"You can't just dress like that, and not expect to get a rise out of me."

"I'm wearin' a flannel and some leggings."

"That flannel is unbuttoned up top. I can see your neck and the beginning of your chest, you ain't wearin' no bra. Those leggings, show the shape of your butt. Are you wearin' panties?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Baby girl, gimme some cookie."

"No. I gotta feed you."

"But first... "

"Baby, I can't."

"That broth is steamin' hot. I'd say it needs a good few minutes to cool off." He was so convincing, and so hard to say no to. He wouldn't take his blue eyes off of her. She tried avoiding eye contact, but he followed her everywhere she moved. "I haven't felt you in almost two weeks."

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." She assured him.

"Neither is this." He looked down at his crotch again. "I just want to feel you."

"Baby, the doctor said-"

"The doctor said extra, TLC for the broken man on bed rest."

"She did not." Bonnie giggled.

"I'm getting blue balls." He looked at her with desperation.

"I'm gone hurt you. We can't have sex." She tried convincing herself not to break the doctor's orders.

"No, you won't. What, you weigh a buck twenty? Just sit on my lap, and-"

"How 'bout this... I feed you. And after that... maybe I'll-"

"Don't waste any more time. Feed me." He tried rushing her.

"Hey, hey, hey... manners."

"Pretty please." He puckered his lips like a baby. She kissed him and tried to give him some favor.

She grabbed the bowl of broth, and started to blow on it so she could feed him. "I never understood why men, ignore doctor's orders."

"B'cos, we know what we need, the doctors don't. Men are simple, creatures of habit. We need, food, love, and a hobby."

"Love or sex?"

"Well, sex is part of love."

"And you lied to me. What makes you think..." she blew a spoon full of broth for him and edged it towards his lips, "you deserve the cookie?"

As he took in his spoonful, he squared his eyes at her. "Mmmm." He sounded, tasting her broth. "That's good baby girl."

"Don't you avoid my question."

"Well, I don't always deserve it. I just, love it so damn much..." he put her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I just, think it'll help me get better quicker."

"Oh, stop Doodle. You ain't right." She huffed.

"Bird, I'm sorry okay. I should've signed those papers. It was your freedom. I'll admit. But, a part of me, couldn't handle the idea of another man ever making you take that ring from around your neck. I kept up with you. All your pictures, you never took it off. But, had I seen you start taking it off, maybe, just maybe... I'd consider signing. But I'm glad I didn't. B'cos, it brought you to me. The doctor called you." Bonnie put her head down.

"Damon-"

"And another thang, when I deployed, I knew, if something happened to me, everything would go to you. Regardless of your anger... rightfully as my wife, I've signed my life over to you. I wouldn't trust another person. There's ways around that, but stubbornly, you were Mrs. Damon Salvatore... you still belonged to me."

"I'd have been a widow." She started to cry. She hated thinking about death.

"I know you hate thoughts of death, but it's there. And if I died-"

"Stop, Damon. Stop it. You almost died twice. Twice. Do you have any idea how it feels? My greatest fear, is getting a phone call, that you've... ya know, and-"

"No, I don't know. What Bird? Tell me."

"A phone call tellin' me you were dead." She couldn't even say it without her lips shaking and her eyes watering like crazy. "Everyone I love, on this Earth can die, and I imagine, the immanent pain I'd feel, and how it would affect me in a terrible way. But you, I can't imagine my life, without you. Yes, we were divorced, or I thought we were. Separated, whatever. But, I knew deep down you were there. And I knew deep down, you were my life. So, the thought of you not being there, makes me weak. I can't do it."

He used his right arm and pulled her face to his. "That's how I felt, signin' those divorce papers. Like death. A life without you, wasn't a life for me. So, you always bein' Mrs. Damon Salvatore, was my life. And I'm not goin' nowhere. Quit thinkin' that way. You're my wife. 'Til death do us part. And I'm gone make it my life's goal to not let that happen for a very, very long time. You hear me?"

Bonnie nodded her head.

"I love you. When I'm healed, I'm gone, give you the life you deserve." He kissed her.

"Baby, I almost lost you. Why were you drivin' when you should'a been home sleep? You got behind the wheel, knowin' you shouldn't have."

"My soldiers were drunk. They called me from the bar they were at, to pick pick 'em up, so they wouldn't get a Dooey."

"A Dooey?"

"Yeah, baby girl, another name for DUI. Anyway, I called one of those damn, cars you told me 'bout..."

"Über?"

"Right. Still had the app in my phone, from when I visited you. Anyway, I had the driver take me to the bar, and I went it got the kid's keys and proceeded to drive them back to the barracks. If they get a DUI, not only is it bad on the battalion, its bad on the brigade. These guys could've died."

"I get it. You were keeping your soldiers safe."

"Knuckled heads should'a had a DD, trust me, I'm angry. But, the commander got word, and those soldiers are bein' dealt with. I hear they bein' discharged, b'cos of the severity of injuries we sustained. But they could've easily died."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I can only imagine what went through your mind when the accident was happening."

"You wanna know what went through my mind?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, because she was afraid for him. "I saw you and Dimitri. I saw my life, that I've lived, and the life I had yet to see. With you and my son. I wasn't gone let the Lord take me that day. B'sides he wasn't ready for me. He knew **YOU,** needed me. And you saved me, Baby Girl. You did. I fought for you and my son. This ain't the first time you've saved me. Every time, I'm afraid, I see your face. And I'm brave again." She let out a few tears, and kissed his cheek.

He rubbed his hand over his face and she grabbed it with her own. "You're such a a fighter. And a hero. You saved those boys.

"No, baby girl. I'm a regular man. I just did what was right. Everyone should do the right thing." She spoon fed him some more broth."

"You did save lives, didn't you?" She smiled. Giving him more.

"Damn. I know it's just broth, but what the hell did you do to it? It's good baby. Man, remember when you used to burn eggs?"

"Oh gosh, shut up. We're talkin' talking literal years ago, baby."

"But I mean, brown eggs?" She smacked his good arm. "I'm sorry. I just, can't help but remember the old days. When you were so innocent."

She kept spoon feeding him, with a face of disdain. "Not a girl no more."

"I know. If you were, I'd be some type of pervert, thinkin' the things I'm thinkin' right now."

"Technically, you perve. I was seventeen when you got me pregnant. So, you are a pervert."

"Stop. I wasn't twenty-one."

"You awful man, takin my flower on prom night, and ignoring that I had a prom date."

"I did take your flower, huh? Can I have your flower right now?"

"Baby, you need to-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Put that bowl down." He softly, demanded.

"No."

"Yes." He said. "Right now." Something about the way he said it, made her put it down. "Take your panties off."

"No." She spoke sternly. Then she watched him move his basketball short down, painfully. "Stop before you hurt yourself." She tried stopping him. He clenched her wrist.

"Don't do that. Take your panties off."

She watched the hold he had on her wrists. "Doodle, no." He whispered something into her ear, and it made her bite her lip. "You're an ass."

"Well, I did save their lives. You said it. Not me." Bonnie pulled her panties off and crawled over top of him, freeing him from his shorts, the straddling him. "Nurse Bonnie."

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Right here." He pointed to his ribcage. She placed a soft kiss. "And here." He pointed to his arm. "Oh, gosh, this here, really hurts." He pointed to his shoulder. Her kisses were so tender and soft, he melted.

"What about here?" She kissed his neck." Softly her lips spread on aphis skin and her tongue began caressing his neck. "And here?" She said kissing his bruised cheek and eye.

"Yes. And 'specially, here." He touched his lips with his finger. She gently placed her lips on his and allowed them to connect. He used his right arm and lifted her placing her directly over his member. Slowly he pushed her down, and her lip went into her mouth, and a humming sound came out. "Oh, baby girl, this is my medicine. You feel so damn good. Open your shirt for me."

She began unbuttoning slowly, and ripped the buttons off. She giggled and he watched her breasts giggle when she laughed. He pulled them to his mouth and began caressing the skin with his tongue. Giving her the French treatment. "Oh baby. Yes. You're making me so wet." She started rolling her hips into him and grinding onto him.

"Oh fuck." He moaned.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She stopped.

"No. It's been a couple weeks. Just... I can't think straight. Kiss me." He wrapped his arm around her and caressed her skin gently, and once in a while squeezed the meat of her ass, and made her moan loud. Her naked body made him almost forget, he was hurt. He moved her body grippingly, and she put her arms onto the head board, behind him, gripping it. He watched her stomach roll while rode him. She moved like a belly dancer, and he couldn't help but to see her beautiful stomach and remember how it looked when she was pregnant with Baylee. "Good God, I wanna put a baby inside of you."

She looked down at him and stopped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean... right now, I just... fuck I'm sorry. Didn't mean to put your mind in that place again."

"It's okay. Just surprised me is all." She went back to rolling her hips. He lost his train of thought into the rainbows behind his eyelids. It didn't take much longer before they both hit an emotional peak, and before Damon could comfort her, Bonnie got up and left the room, crying.

 **.x. Grams (13 years ago) .x.**

 _Her mind raced with nerves. She was about to sing in church, and her grams had been with her for a couple weeks now. She waited at the church for them to show up._

 _Ms. Sheila was the new gospel pastor, and today Bonnie was debuting her solo performance for the entire church. She usually sang with the whole choir, but today, the lead vocalist was sick and didn't come to church. Today, was the day, the Salvatore's came to church. Bonnie's nerves had her jittery._

 _"Y'all are late." Ms. Sheila said to Stefan and his brother. "Where's your daddy?"_

 _"That's why we're late ma'am. G, done got called into work early. He, uh... he won't make it." She looked at both boys in their jeans and flannels. At least Stefan tucked his in, and slicked his hair down. Damon's shirt was untucked and he didn't bother with his hair. He had his favorite hat on, along with his attitude._

 _"That's what y'all decided was proper attire for the lord? You know Jesus is your savior. Do you think he died on a cross, for your sins, so you could go to church, like you're about to round up some bulls? Or like your goin' to see your probation officer?" She looked at Damon. "Least the little one tried. Albeit, he needs help, but you... you ain't even button the shirt to the top." She yanked his hat off his head. "What on God's green earth?"_

 _Damon began clenching his jaws, and she grabbed his face gently. "Don't-"_

 _"Now, listen here... you clench these jaws at me, like you're a bull ready to charge, and you're not gonna like what you get. Ya hear me?"_

 _"But-"_

 _"But nothin' young man. I'm your elder. We respect elders. Abigail, bring me a brush and some gel." She let his face go, and looked at him sweetly. "I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend. Whether you like it or not you and I are gone get real acquainted. I'm gone straighten you out. You got me? You're gone be a proper gentleman. You and the young one. You hear me?"_

 _"You ain't my momma?"_

 _"You're right. But, I'm the closest damn thing you got."_

 _Damon pulled away from her and started tucking his shirt in. He worked on the buttons and before he knew it she was sitting him down, brushing and feeling his hair. "I can brush my own hair."_

 _"You sure? 'Cos you didn't do it."_

 _"I ain't never been to church b'fore."_

 _"Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" She laughed._

 _"You believe in God?"_

 _"I don't know. Would God make a woman, walk out on her family?"_

 _She felt so hurt for him. "Listen, God puts us in all kinds of situations, to test our strength. You just ain't supposed give up on life, b'cos of one set back. Now, we are gone see my little angel sing. Okay. She's nervous. So, you gone be dressed your best. And I'm preachin' so you gone be front row on your first day. Don't that sound fun?"_

 _"Naw. Not at all." He said, and Sheila narrowed her car eyes at him. He realized then Bonnie had her gram's eye shape. That familiar cat look, hit him._

 _"Get used to it. This is what's gone happen goin' to church with me." She finished his hair. "Wow, ya know, when you push all that hair outta your eyes, you got these beautiful crystal blue eyes. And such a handsome face." He cleared his throats uncomfortably. He felt embarrassed and looked down. "You really have a handsome face. So, stop frownin' so much. It ain't gone get you a wife."_

 _"I ain't never gettin' married no way."_

 _"Oh boy. You're a handful. I see we gotta lot to work on. By the time, I'm done with you, your gone be the best man a girl could ever wanna be tied to." She grinned for the first time. Her harsh face softened, and he realized how pretty she was. She beamed with glee at his eyes, and it made him give a centimeter sized smirk. Small, but she noticed it. "Now, you say yes ma'am, no ma'am. Please and thank you, whenever you speak to me. Understand?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"See, I ain't so bad."_

 _"No ma'am."_

 _"Good. You boys ready to go?"_

 _"Where's Birdie?"_

 _"Birdie?"_

 _"My nickname for her. Short for little Bird. She sings, and she's very emotionally fragile. A little bossy thang, 'bout yay big." He said making a petite figure with his hands._

 _"Bonnie?" Shiela laughed._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Church. Warmin' up her vocals. We better get goin' now." Grams noticed his concern for Bonnie and always kept that mental note. He looked worried for her._

 _He walked to the door and held it open for she and Abby and they left._

 ** _..._**

 _As they pulled into the church grounds, Damon and Stefan started walking towards the church with Sheila and Abby. Damon felt very self-conscious, and awkward the way she combed his hair and made him dress. He and Stefan turned sideways when the boys from just weeks earlier had gotten into it with Damon, were hanging out on the corner being no good._

 _"Damn shame them boys need to get their tails in church."_

 _"Momma, them boys ain't no good. They stay in trouble and keep startin' trouble."_

 _The boys kept whistling inappropriately at women and girls. One of them even cat called to Abby. Young Abby, looked towards them and rolled her eyes. Damon's fist balled up. Sheila turned to look at him when she heard his boots pivot in the sand grains of the concrete. She turned quickly and grabbed him, catching him by the elbow. "They ain't worth it."_

 _His jaws clenched and he bit back words of anger. "They ain't bein' respectful."_

 _"It don't matter. Turn your cheek. You're better than that."_

 _He pulled back and followed this woman. Her words hit him like a Bonnie's just a couple of weeks ago. No one cared about Damon. No one thought he was better than a trouble maker, but Bonnie. And now this woman who didn't know him. He followed suit._

 _"That's right church boy! Follow your mammy." One of the trouble making boys said. But before Sheila could get a good grip on him, he ran towards the boys and started attacking them with every fist of fury, he swung and hit until he was double-teamed. Stefan ran towards him and started fighting too, when his brother got hit in the face._

 _"Lord have mercy." Sheila's first day at the church to preach, and she brought to neighborhood boys, who began fighting. "Fixit Jesus." She ran towards Damon and Stefan. Damon's face was red, and he was damn near slobbering of murderous rage._

 _"Don't you ever, talk to these two women that way again." Sheila grabbed him by his color, because he was too strong to jump in front of._

 _"Damon. Damon!" He stopped suddenly. "Come on, young man." She looked at Stefan. "You too." They walked into the church and both boy's hair, which was gelled up, was now standing on end. Their collars were pulled and Damon's face was bloody._

 _"It wasn't right." Damon said looking at her._

 _She used her handkerchief and wiped Stefan's face. But it wasn't enough to help Damon. Bonnie came running out in her choir robe to see her grams._

 _"Grams. I'm so nervous. I don't know what I'm gone do. I think I need to-" she stopped and saw Damon, who was too embarrassed to look at her, then Stefan. "Goodness gracious. What happened?"_

 _"Nothin' just some shit bags-"_

 _"AHEM!" Grams interrupted._

 _"I'm sorry. Some nasty boys were outside making inappropriate comments."_

 _"Stefan? Damon, I thought, I told you 'bout that fighting. You're so much better than that." She pulled him towards the bathrooms of the church hallway._

 _"Bird, they jumped my brother. I had to help. But you should've seen Damon, kickin' their asses! Woohoo." Young Stefan said, with the biggest smile on his face._

 _"You boys have awful mouths." Sheila said. Bonnie pulled Damon roughly to the bathroom._

 _"Bird, stop. You need to get ready to sang. I'm fine."_

 _"No. you're not. Wait here." She walked into the bathroom and wet a paper towel. When she walked out, he was standing with his thumping foot. "Doodle, why? Why can't you stop fighting?"_

 _"Where else am I gone channel my anger, huh?"_

 _"A sport. Football. What happened to football?"_

 _"Season's over."_

 _"Ridin'? You got them horses."_

 _"Maybe so."_

 _"Yeah, and you can, maybe take me on a ride this week. I think it could help you. Keep you calm."_

 _"Bird, you can't-" she calmly interrupted him._

 _"You know, I notice, whenever you teach, you get his real, calmness about you." She grinned sweetly as she wiped his face. "You're very good at training and teaching." She interrupted his trying to be pessimistic about himself, and gave him some positive reinforcement. Sheila just stood watching them interact. What a way Bonnie had with him. She realized then, Damon was a lost boy. He had all the tools in the world to be successful, but he didn't believe in himself. And the way she scolded him earlier, much like Bonnie, he somehow took to that kind of interaction. People who didn't let him feel sorry for himself, and pointed out the good in him. She saw he was broken, and he held on to the care, that Bonnie delivered him. She just watched carefully, before interrupting them._

 _"Okay, y'all. Service is about to start." Damon stood towards the alter as he walked in, and felt awful. He didn't move to the front of church like Sheila told him to. He was too embarrassed. He stood in back, and watched the service. Biting his lip and tapping his feet and not listening to the pastor at all. He hadn't seen Sheila speak yet. He considered leaving the church, bored out of his mind, and antsy to fight again. So, he walked outside and sat on the church stairs. He rubbed his hands through his hair, and put his head down. He was sick of being a fuck up, but he also didn't want to change, if it meant he would have to hold onto anger._

 _After a few minutes, he heard Sheila's voice. He stood up and walked towards the main chapel. He stood in the hallway, outside of the doors. She was speaking about forgiveness and how God forgives, and we are not pure of sin, and how we may never be free of sin, but he forgives us. "No one is perfect. I'm not perfect. You're not perfect." She kept speaking. "No matter what, we are imperfect but he forgives us." Tears weld in his eyes._

 _Sheila was powerful. She spoke passionately. She spoke with sympathy and compassion._

 _"As Isaiah 43:25 states, '_ _ **I, I am he who blots out your transgressions for my own sake, and I will not remember your sins.**_ _' Do you understand congregation? He loves us selflessly. He forgives. He says, '_ _ **When you pass through the waters, I will be with you; and through the rivers, they shall not overwhelm you; when you walk through fire you shall not be burned, and the flame shall not consume you.'**_ _And this my children, is how he will hold you. This is how he will walk with you. Let him carry your burdens. If you believe, you shall never walk alone, I tell you."_

 _Still at the back of the church he stepped into the alter and listened to this woman speak. Every word hit his heart. He believed he needed someone to love him, protect him, walk with him. He felt so alone. So, this is what the Almighty does? He wondered. Whether it was real or not, he needed something to believe in. He stepped a little closer and the church was up and clapping and "Amen-congregations" and praising the lord. "Hallelujah" rang through._

 _"You may not be perfect, but you are loved." Sheila said, and she looked directly at Damon. At that moment, this woman, whom he'd known for a mere two hours, had stolen his heart. Then towards the end of her sermon, the organ playing behind her was beginning to slow down, and the choir that was singing, was quieting. Everyone in church robes, began humming very low and until they were no longer singing. He just watched. "Now, any of you, who want to be saved in his name today, please step forward." She looked at him again, then looked at the congregation. "Step forward, and let him forgive you."_

 _Damon watched as several people walked forward. Other members of the church stood before them and started praying with these individuals. He became nervous, not wanting anyone to come near him. He backed away towards the back of the church again. And a small voice in a cappella hit his ear drums, and stroked his heart strings. The entire church, hushed, as she walked forward._

 ** _"Amazing grace_**

 ** _How sweet the sound_**

 ** _That saved a wretch like me._**

 ** _I once was lost_**

 ** _And now I'm found_**

 ** _Was blind but now I see"_**

 _His eyes watered watching her sing his pain. He was watching Bonnie sinig her heart so gently out and reaching for his._

 ** _''Twas grace that taught_**

 ** _My heart to fear_**

 ** _And grace, my fears relieved"_**

 _Bonnie reached for Damon's hand. Watching him cry hurt her. But made her happy he was opening his heart. He shook his head, and backed away. But Bonnie stepped off the stage. The congregation didn't expect it. She kept singing and walked towards this crying young man. His red eyes, and shaky lips, broke her. She made contact with his eyes, and all of his pain was too real._

 ** _"How precious did_**

 ** _That grace appear_**

 ** _The hour I first believed"_**

 _Her hand reached for his, in a pleading way. As if to offer him peace. He continued shaking his head, and she nodded hers, as if to tell him,_ _ **it's okay.**_ _She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the front of the church. Steadily singing, she walked beside him and then lead him to the front, where she finished singing to him, and she turned to him, wiping his tears. What beautiful blue eyes he had. This broken, bruised, and bloody young man, knelt before the congregation, and bowed his head, and after Bonnie wiped his tears, Sheila walked before him and knelt with him and prayed with him, and for him. He broke down and gave his life to God that day. After Sheila and Bonnie stole his heart._

 _He never believed he was worth loving, until this day. When Bonnie and Sheila Bennett, loved him in his darkest days. When he didn't believe, he was worth loving, they loved him. He was given another chance that day. He wasn't a nobody. He was somebody, to them._

 ** _..._**

 _"You were very brave today." Bonnie said sitting under the large tree in front of the Bennett house._

 _Damon sat next to her and they were eating bright red apples. "I'm not brave. I'm lost Bird. Literally, lost. Today, I felt like a person. Not a fuck up."_

 _"Grams has that effect on people."_

 _"Yes. She does. That woman, scared me outta my jeans today."_

 _"Yeah. She is scary. But she's very, loving." He looked at her eating her apple and smiled._

 _"Today, you were the brave one. You sang in front of the church, and you sang alone. You even sang to me. Why? Why me?"_

 _"I don't know Doodle. You just, you are very special to me. I can't explain it. You know, how in life, we are just drawn to certain people. Certain people always, make you see a purpose?"_

 _"Naw, I don't get it." He shook his head eating the apple._

 _"Certain people, just give us a purpose, and will always be there."_

 _"You think I give you a purpose?"_

 _"I think, you and I will always be friends. You're like my best friend. Best friends are forever."_

 _"Maybe, Bird... I need to stop hangin' 'round you. I'm older and, I don't think it's smart. The church folk, and townspeople gone start to get the wrong impression."_

 _"What? Stop, your family."_

 _"I mean, but, you know it's family right. I hope it ain't like a crush, b'cos-"_

 _"Really Doodle?" She said angrily. "Who knows that you draw the way you do, but me? Who knows that spray-painted building by the church was all you?" She said angrily. "Who knows you like to be sang to, and you ride horses, and are the best teacher I've ever had. Who knows you're an amazing horse trainer? And you love animals? Who knows your cheeks get red when your angry? Me. I'm your best friend. Who cares of my age."_

 _"Bird that's not what I meant."_

 _"No, you confuse my crying for you, for having a crush on you. And right now, I want to smack you silly."_

 _"Damn, I wasn't trying to-"_

 _"Doodle, I thought that today, you saw that I cared about you. That's all. But maybe it was a mistake." Bonnie stood up, and walked away from him. Damon stood up and went after her. He sat her back down, and sat with her again,_

 _"I'm sorry. Okay. I like you Bonnie. You're right. You're my best friend okay. I just don't want to ever make you feel uncomfortable. You're a gorgeous girl, and I know, your momma, and grams, might not let us hang out, b'cos, our age difference."_

 _"If I make you uncomfortable, I'll won't bother you so much."_

 _"You never make me uncomfortable. That's the problem. You always make me feel comfortable. You always accept me, and b'cos of that. I really like that I can consider you family. Since all I got is G and Stefan." He tickled her neck, and smiled._

 _"Whatever!" Her eyes lit up. He touched her skin and she got chills. "Now, let's go eat. It's about time for supper." He stood up first and helped her up. There was something about Bonnie Bennett. Her unconditional care, was more than he thought he ever deserved. As well as her forgiveness. But somehow, she showed him what unconditional was, and since the day he'd realized, he felt spoiled by her presence in his life. Not everyone had Bonnie Bennett. But he knew she was his blessing._

 **Present Day**

After Bonnie had a sometime alone, she walked back into the bedroom. He sat there with his shorts somehow pulled back up. She shook her head in his direction and spoke to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got up, like that and left. I just- pregnancy is hard on me. And, with the first two pregnancies I didn't... carry to term. Then, I dealt with Dimitri alone for the most part. I want kids, but I'm afraid. Doodle, I'm scared."

He stared at her as she spoke, and sympathized with her. "Baby, come on. Lay with me." He patted the area of the bed next to him, and gave her a welcomed smile. Bonnie walked slowly towards him. He could tell she'd been crying a little. As she shuffled closer, and climbed next to him, he wrapped his arm around her. "I get it. And, I don't know why I said that at that moment. I just watched your stomach, while we were making love. Then, I remembered how beautiful your stomach was with Baylee. Then, I remembered I wasn't there for Dimitri. And, I imagined doing it all again. Because, I know, we'll do everything differently this time. But, I get it. And I'm sorry. Baby, I'm sorry, I can't fix it." Her head leaned onto his chest, as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"We're both a little screwed up, huh? Two broken kids from Mystic Falls, Virginia." They lay in bed and spoke about the past.

"Remember when you thought I was crushin' on you? And you basically said, we weren't gonna happen?" She laughed.

"That ain't what I said." He laughed with her. "At that time, I was in high school, you were in middle school. I didn't want people bein' upset by our friendship, b'cos then they'd take you from me. Not let us hang out. I looked forward to your smile every day. You really were my best friend. I respected you. I needed you to know that."

"Yeah. I guess. I was the skinny, knock-kneed girl. With the big curly hair. A few freckles, and always wore knee length church dresses."

"You were beautiful."

"So, what, did you have a crush?" She giggled unknowingly.

"I think, I loved you like a friend, but deep down, I knew you were always gone be a part of my life."

"Who would'a thought?" She spoke, turning towards him and wrapping her arm around him.

"You always knew. And, so did I. It just, took us realizing we both loved each other so much, we let each other do our own thing when we thought we needed to. Which means, were grown now, now, we have so much room to grow together."

"Yeah." She yawned while he kissed her fingers.

"Six more days until we're back in Mystic Falls." He looked at her and she was fast asleep. "Back to our stomping grounds. It's gone be different this time 'round. Can't wait to see Dimitri." He just smiled when he heard silence. Looking at her, he kissed her forehead. She was sound asleep. Her beautiful face, gave him peace. "Baby girl?" He whispered. She said nothing, just slept. "I'm gone let you in on a little secret." He licked his lips. "I fell in love with you that day in church. The day you saved my life. The day you sang to me, and stole my heart. That day in church, I was a sixteen-year-old hot mess, and you were a thirteen-year-old, angel. You, were so, giving, and forgiving. When I told you, you couldn't have a crush on me, it was b'cos I was afraid of how you made me question myself that day. And I knew deep down, I'd rather be your best friend than anything. I couldn't jeopardize you. And we both know Grams and Abby was crazy. That day, was the day, I fell for you. You broke me down, and stole my heart, and I ain't been the same man since. Thank you, Bonnie Sheila Bennett, for saving my life, countless times. You are my reason to live, and making you happy is all I want to do."

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 24:_

 _"That's my wife, and my son, sitting in the middle of the bar I own. In my home town. The woman, I watched get on my nerves since she was a little girl. My neighbor. The daughter, of the War hero next door. The girl, with the crazy momma and Grams, who didn't take no shit. The girl with the heart of gold. And... Me, a knucklehead, fighting everybody, ditching school, and failing most of my classes. I'm here b'cos of her. I'm alive, and I may look like shit today, but I'm here b'cos of her. She keeps me goin' every day. She always, and I mean always, makes me fight to be a better man. And I sit here and this got damn wheel chair, unable to be the man she needs. The man, I promised her just weeks ago I'd be. I'm so fuckin' angry I can't stand it."_

* * *

 **A/N Hope you like this semi-emotional, yet, reminiscent chapter. Thanks for Reading!**


	25. Surprise!

**Best Friend**

 **Part 24- Surprise!**

 **R-M**

 **Thank you for supporting;)**

* * *

"Abby, how did you manage to get this past Bonnie?" Ginny said as she lifted the streamer and stuck it to the wall. Turning it and twisting it.

"Well, they got back late yesterday afternoon. So, when I picked her up from the airport, the lost luggage really stressed them out. I knew at that point, I could have Nik pick you up from the train station." She smiled. "Thanks for coming early today to help decorate. Now, we just have to keep you hidden until the party."

"Well, Stefan offered me to stay at his place. He's been staying with Sarah."

"So, that ain't awkward." Abby laughed.

Ginny sighed, then huffed. She gave a guilty grin to Abby. "These men, Ms. Abby. I swear. I'll say one thing. Since I came to visit, I made a very good friend in Stefan. And I have a really, amazing boyfriend in Mike. I'm in a good place with coaching. Better than I thought I would be. My first year not playing softball."

"Well, Miss Ginny. I'll say. You really done made some crazy changes."

"Yeah." She shook her head.

"I'm gonna be twenty-nine... I really do appreciate these changes." She finished with the streamers. They were decorating the B.I. For a welcome back party for Damon and Bonnie. Matt and Zack were moving all of the heavy equipment around.

"Hey, Ginny. How you been? It's been a couple months." Matt said.

"Oh, yeah, I know. Surprised to see me already?"

"Actually yes. This is Mystic Falls." He laughed. "People don't usually come back that soon."

"Well, Bonnie's my best friend, so I'm sure y'all will be seein' me more often. Especially if she decided to move back home. Anyway, how's football?"

"Gosh, whelp, last year of college ball is over, I've been contacted by a couple teams, but, I obviously would be a bench warmer, for a while. I just... the business side of things, I can't exactly trust an agent. I mean, I need one, but the last guy, didn't care much about helping a bench player. I mean, I'm good, I can and will work my way up. But..." he sighed. "Pro-ball is a dog eat dog world out here."

"You know, Matt, I've gotta perfect guy for you. He's an amazing agent and used to play pro-ball. He will really get you where you need to be."

"What? You for real Ginny?" He asked shocked.

"Yes. Just... keep in mind, he's a city man, and the country life isn't his thing. But, he'll sign and he'll argue the hell out of some amazing opportunities for you."

"Got damn, Ginny. Thanks. Seriously, I appreciate it."

She winked at him, and went to finish decorating.

 **.x.**

Lily and Giuseppe decided to take Dylan during the days, with Stefan. They took turns, between them and Stefan while Abby and Nik worked. Today, they two of them sat at the house and let him help feed the animals. He liked the pigs the best. Because they were slow, and made funny noises.

Every time he walked by them he would stare at them, like he wanted to play with them. But they weren't fun enough. Aside from their funny noises, they didn't do much. The Salvatore's didn't really farm pigs. They just had these two pigs, that didn't do much. But, Dylan sat and watched them. "Baby boy, we have sold the pigs to the Gilberts. We are not a pig farm. We just train animals." Lily said smiling. "Limiting our farm to only horses."

"And cows Lily."

"G, I'm tired of milking cows. Ever since the boys got the BI, we get no help with the cows. Damon's, not riding horses, or training them. So, that means I have to. So you milk the damn cows."

"Lily, woman, you-"

"No, Giuseppe. This is where our problem lies. You don't respect me. I said, I need help. Now you help me, or I swear, I'm selling these cows to the lowest bidder." Her face was serious, and he shook his head.

"I have to work, every day."

"Fine. Let me go to work. You quit that stupid factory job, and let me work. I am a doula. I make good money. I can start working full time again. You stay here, and tend the animals. The milk makes us money. Let that be your job. Quit killing yourself at the factory. Your son, Damon, is just like you. Let him see that you trust me. Let him see you believe in me. Or he's going to do what you've done. I know I messed up, but we both know you played your part as well." She sighed in exhaustion, "He has a family and he needs to be able to see, us get along for the sake of his family's future. He needs an example Giuseppe." She threw a rag over her shoulder and stood her grandson up and wiped the dirt and hay off his overalls.

"Sometimes, I look back... and see Damon's face when I see Dimitri." He grinned.

Lily smiled in awe, "He's so damn cut, ain't he?" Those rosy cheeks. I should take him in, it means he's over heated. Remember, Damon used to get nose bleeds when he was child?"

"Gosh, ruined all the damn carpet in the house. Took years before we could change it. Plastic rugs everywhere."

"Yeah." She picked up the little brown skinned version of Damon. "Come on, baby boy, I'm gone make you some lunch and we are gone take you a bath and a nap. The heat got to this old lady." She looked on at Giuseppe and smiled. "Come on gramps, if you're lucky, I'll feed you too."

Giuseppe shook his head, and walked behind her.

 **.x.**

Bonnie walked around Damon's place, and it was exactly how they left it before they parted ways. Baylee had two cribs. One from Georgia, and the other that was always at Abby's place. She saw that Damon hadn't taken it apart still. She looked in his second bedroom, and the clutter of boxes. Now they'd be adding the rest of the Georgia boxes, as soon as the moving company would deliver them. She pulled the door closed and walked back into the room where Damon sat going through paper work.

"What you lookin' for baby?"

"The divorce papers."

"Oh God, Damon. Seriously, it's okay. I don't wanna think about it. We both spoke our peace." She attempted to get him to put the papers down, but he kept shuffling through them. "Doodle, don't be stubborn."

"Bird, I get it. It ain't right, what I did. Let me make it right."

"So, what? You gone sign the papers, and divorce me now? What sense does that make?"

"Every bit of sense. All you have with me is my word, and if you can't trust me, what do we have?" He said seriously, continuing to shuffle through the papers.

"I mean, I get it. We were never over each other. We always held on so tight. How could you sign them, knowing you knew me, better than I knew myself sometimes? Well, at least when it came to what we were to each other. It's okay." She spoke softly. Placing her hand on his, and taking the paper out of his hand. She sat them on the dresser. "It's alright. We move on and forward." She smiled. She kissed his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Baby girl, we get to see our son today. I'm so excited."

"Me too. Two weeks is the absolute longest I've gone without him."

"Wish I could say the same." He laughed.

"Come on baby. Let's go get you washed and dressed. We need to head to the B.I. in a bit and check on things. Unless you wanna stay here while I go?"

"Hell no. I'm getting out into the sunlight, and away from my bed confinement."

"Are you sure it's not just because you ready to roll around in the flashy wheelchair?" She joked.

"Haha, very funny. You're the one that's gone be pushin' me."

She smiled, and stopped him from getting ready to speak again. "Baby, I wanted to talk to you 'bout somethin' serious."

"Okay." He looked at her stand there with her short wavy hair, and her jeans and tank top on.

"Well, you're gone need some therapy, to get to walkin' again. Dr. Parker told me. She said around the six to eight-week mark, you should start working on movement again. Small movements. Not walking, but muscle strengthening around the bone. It's only been almost two weeks. So, in about another month, to a month and a half."

Damon's face fell flat. There was something about the idea that he wouldn't be in control of his life for a while. "Damn, baby girl. So, what? What's that mean for my healin' process? How long 'till I can walk again?"

Bonnie looked down at her fiddling hands and back to his disappointed face, "Four to six months. Maybe longer, because you have a fracture. Not a clean break. The bone is doggone big."

"Got damnit. How can I be fresh out of the Army, and broken? I can't just... not work. How the hell am I gone support you, and my son?"

"Hey, hey. Listen to me." She picked his face up between her two palms and made him look her in the eyes. "The thing is, we can get you healed quicker."

"How?"

"A really good physical therapist. But you have to trust in everything they say and follow their orders. You can't slack off, and you can't bitch about what you gotta do." He held her hands as they held his face.

"How the hell we gone find that person? Someone who will bust their ass to get me healed, properly."

"You married her silly." He removed her hands and looked at her crazy.

"No, absolutely..." he paused "baby? Hell naw."

"What, why?"

"B'cos. Baby girl, you're my wife. It would be stressful on both of us. Me, you... our marriage. We just got back together. What about Dimitri? Huh? Who's gone take care of him? I can't very well walk? And another thing-"

"Baby!" She interrupted him. "Stop. I've already decided. I thought about the pros and cons. I did. For two weeks. And I'm the best person for his job."

"Baby girl... I really don't think-"

"Baby, do you trust in me?"

"Of course, I do. But-"

"But nothin' Doodle. I went out there and busted my ass to be great at my job, what better patient then my husband?"

"So, what I'd pay you, or what?"

"No. I'm your wife silly. Come on now?"

"Technically, my insurance can pay you. Long as your licensed."

"I'm not gone charge you, baby." She grabbed his knuckles and rubbed them with her thumbs. "I just want, you to have the best care. And that is me, b'cos nobody wants you to be at your best more than me. I just need you to trust me. I can do this, Damon."

He shook his head. "I'on't know Bird. I really think it's more than our already fragile marriage can handle. Besides, I promised you, I was gone take care of you. I don't feel like a man. I can't just let you take on all this."

"Baby, I'm a grown woman. I can handle this. Okay? Listen, we got another four to six weeks to think about it. So, can you do me that favor, baby? Think about it?"

"I'll think about it baby girl." Both smiled with uncertainty towards each other.

"Alright, well, let's get ready to go see our baby boy and the B.I. Time to get you washed up."

 **.x.**

"Here baby. Come eat your lunch, please." Then she laughed. "Oh wait, I gotta bring it to you, don't I?" She said aloud to herself.

"Baby, how you suppose I get to you?" He yelled out.

"I was just kidding." She lied.

"Haha, funny." He said making her giggle to herself. She walked into the bedroom with a tray of food. He was cute, just helpless. Staring at her, while she was amused. "So, you crackin' jokes at my expense, I see?"

"Sorry baby. I forgot. Here. I know it's not some crazy food, but we are starting with some heavy vitamin D and fiber intake. We need to build your calcium up, for those bones to heal nice and strong."

"What do we got here?"

"Spinach and steamed salmon, and a cup of yogurt. Did you want OJ or milk?"

"A beer?" He squinted his eyes.

"No. Baby, OJ or Milk?"

"Can I have chocolate in my milk?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"What are we, five? Dimitri don't even take chocolate in his milk."

"Well, I don't blame him, he was drinking his momma's milk up until a few months ago. If I was him, I wouldn't taint that either." He smiled.

"Fine." She giggled. "Chocolate milk coming up. Don't move." She looked at him and laughed. He squared his eyes at her.

"Lord, I gotsta deal with his woman crackin' jokes for how many months? And she ain't even good at it." He said to himself loud enough she could hear. Bonnie laughed and grabbed him his chocolate milk.

 **.x.**

A very calm came over the day. Rounding three in the afternoon, Bonnie was easing Damon into his truck. His big truck, that she had to jump to get into. Still everything of hers was back in California. She was without, the hints she grown attached to for the past four years. "Baby, hold around my neck tight." She said as she prepared to lift him since she couldn't ease him in.

"Got damnit, Bird. I'ma break your damn back." He said impatiently.

"No, you won't. I've lifted far heavier clients than you. Just hold me. I don't work out his body for nothin' and this a t just a beautiful physique sheesh." He held her and she lifted him three seconds later. She could already feel his frustration that she had to help with everything. He was feeling helpless and emasculated, with the fact that, she was basically caring for him as if he were a child. Once she got him inside, she noticed he clenched his fist, and put his other hand on his forehead. "Lord help me." She walked around the truck and jumped in.

They drove, headed to see the B.I. They were headed to meet Stefan, who told him he'd brought Dimitri there, after picking him up from G and Lily. To break the tension, she spoke. "Dimitri, huh? I miss him so much. Can't wait to see those cute rosy cheeks and his hair. Oh lord, I hope my momma didn't cut his hair." She laughed. Her words weren't resonating with him, he was stuck on the idea he's been helpless for damn near two weeks. She looked at him. "Baby, come on now? We are goin' to see our son, aren't you happy?"

"What?" He shook his head out of his own mind. "Oh yeah, real excited." She faux smiled and looked at his leg.

"Ya know, your arm should heal in a few weeks. Clean break, no surgery needed. We'll be able to take your cast of around baby boy's birthday."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll still be immobile, but maybe I can hug my son on his got damn birthday." He said loudly. She jumped, and turned to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what overcame me, okay. I'm just, I don't know what I'm gone do. This is awful."

She lifted her hand right hand and touched his arm cast, in the space where she drew two stick figures holding hands of a small stick figure in between them. "Baby, it's a minor setback, alright? A few months. We have a way to go. Hang in there. We will get through this together. I promise." He looked at her hand on his cats, and laughed.

"You're not very good at drawing. Did I ever tell you that?"

She rolled her eyes. "We ain't all artists."

 **Twelve years ago...**

 _Sheila took Stefan and Damon to the diner. Oscar had two guys quit on him, that bussed tables. The fourteen and seventeen-year-old Salvatore boys, were being put to work. One year after Sheila's being there, the two boys had acclimated into the community much more. They went to church every Sunday with her. They also, ate with the Bennett's a couple times a week, for supper._

 _Damon always asked Sheila if she needed things done. Abby started working at a company for the Mikaelsons. She specifically worked for Nikklaus Mikaelsons. The family was well known, for having money. They owned several businesses in Mystic Falls, and Abby was able to re-establish her independence, and her mother was helping out by taking Bonnie to and from school. Her last year of junior high was proving to keep her busy with student council and volunteering._

 _"So, these two boys are here to help out for as long as you need, 'till you find replacements. They need work and money, and responsibility." Sheila laughed. "Not to mention they're both into girls now. So, they are desperate for money."_

 _"Whelp. Thanks for bringing them in. I have two positions. Dishwasher and Busser." He smiled._

 _Damon quickly spoke up and shut Stefan up before he could speak. "Busser."_

 _"Really?" Stefan said unamused._

 _Oscar spoke, up in agreement. "Honestly speaking, its a good idea. Since your underaged Stefan, I should have you stay in back. Especially, since I'm paying you under the table."_

 _"Fine." He said snapping at Damon. "I'm grateful, Sir." He told Oscar. Damon smiled wickedly, and winked those sharp blue eyes._

 _"Okay, boys. I'm headin' out. Ya'll respect Oscar. Supper will be ready at seven. If you won't make it, just let me know." She smiled, and left._

 ** _..._**

 _"Momma, can you make sure Bonnie sets the table, before the boys get here. I can't get to it, because I need to make a phone call to my boss about a discrepancy in my pay check." Abby shouted from the bedroom._

 _"Sure thing." Sheila sat the mashed potatoes once table next to the gravy. "You heard your mother. Set the table."_

 _Sweet little Bonnie, was always polite to her grams. "Yes, ma'am. Should I put out three plates or five?"_

 _"The boys haven't called and said they'd be late. So, I'm guessing they're almost here. Just put out five plates. Five cups. And five sets of utensils." Bonnie politely put everything out. And after a few minutes the boys walked in late. Abby was still upstairs making her phone call, and the boys looked slightly exhausted. "Go to the bathroom and wash your hands." Sheila said. When they walked passed her they each kissed her cheek._

 _"Yes ma'am." And when they passed Sheila, they each spoke to Bonnie._

 _"Bird."_

 _"Hey Bird." Damon said._

 _"Hey boys." She smiled. Damon kissed her cheek when he passed her. She smiled before sitting out the chicken and corn on the cob. Sheila took her seat on the head of the table. Bonnie sat next to an empty seat for Abby. The boys sat across from them after washing their hands. Damon's cell phone began to ring._

 _"Ah, ah. No phones at the table, young man."_

 _"Sorry, Grams." Damon looked at his phone silencing it and smiling at the name that popped up. Bonnie looked at him and grinned._

 _"Hmm, who was that? Oohoo..." She laughed._

 _"Nobody. Just a friend."_

 _"That girl, Rose." Stefan whined._

 _"How would you know?" Damon asked annoyed._

 _"Please, everyone talks about her at school. She's the "bad girl" and you were all over her in the hallway." Stefan rolled his eyes._

 _"Wow, Doodle has a girlfriend." Bonnie laughed._

 _"No, I don't have a girlfriend. She's a cool girl. We hang out is all." He looked at Bonnie._

 _"Uh huh, sure." She looked down at her napkin placing it into her lap. When she looked up she was meant with hard eyes._

 _"She's just my friend." He tried to be convincing._

 _"Oh. Oohhkaayyyy." She laughed with Stefan as hey teased Damon. He rolled his eyes and looked down._

 _"Alright now. Enough of that talk, who's gone say grace when Abby gets down?"_

 _"I think Doodle should. He's a new man and all." He kicked her foot under the table. "Ouch."_

 _"Sorry." He cleared his throat._

 _"Doodle and a girl sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She laughed. Stefan joined in on it._

 _"Geez, y'all are annoyin' grow up!"_

 _Sheila began to smile but wanted to conceal it. "Okay, okay, y'all. Stop teasin' him. Just Abby walked down. She was excited and happy._

 _"Well, momma turns out there was no discrepancy. I got a raise." Abby smiled. Her ninety-day probationary period was over. "Which, means, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow. I'm gone say grace. Everybody bow your heads."_

 _"Good, Abby. That's very good." Sheila said with a smile on her face._

 _"That's great Ms. Abby."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _Both Salvatore's congratulated her._

 _"I'm proud of you momma. That's amazing." But Bonnie said, before looking at the boys, "And you two, also. First day of work. Things are getting better for everyone." She looked at Damon, "I told you, you could do it. I'm proud of you Doodle." Abby just kept smiling and everyone bowed their head as she said grace. Damon reached his hand across the table to Bonnie's and tickled her palm during grace. At some point during dinner, Bonnie's feet found their way on top of Damon's boots. She had on flats, and he hardly felt her feet on top of his, but he liked when she did it. He would wiggle his feet around to make her legs move, and she'd laugh at him when no one noticed._

 ** _._** **x.**

Ginny walked over to Stefan who was sitting with his nephew. She felt a little awkward, but there's a few minutes before Damon and Bonnie arrived and she hadn't had a face to face conversation with him since the wedding. "Hey little man. Come give auntie Ginny some kisses." She said holding her arms out. The small boy went running and slobbered all over her cheek. "Oh, my gosh, I've missed these wet kisses so much." She embraced him and smiled. "Hey, country boy."

"City girl." He grinned.

"How's Mystic Falls life treatin' you?"

"Good. I can't complain. The B.I. has really gotten popular, and it keeps me busy. My nephew bein' here helps too. I kind of love spendin' time with him. He's very... intelligent. He outsmarts me into givin' him sweets all the time."

"You must want to give Bonnie a heart attack." She widened her eyes then laughed.

"Little Bird... she don't scare me."

"Sure. I saw you, standing in between her and Damon, unsure if you should've ducked or not, the night I met you."

He grinned. "That's just them. I'm used to it. Anyway, how are you and Mike?"

"Good. Long distance is hard, but we are going strong and I'm happy. You and Sarah."

"Real good. She, is a good girl. I'm lucky I guess, because turns out she moved back to Mystic Falls to see if we could try a "relationship." And it's good. She has a child too. Who, I'll be meeting this summer, in fact."

"Stefan, you are... lucky. She seems sweet."

"Yeah, anyways, the offer is still there if you want the back house while you're here. Just let me know."

"I will."

"I should get goin' now. Looks like somebody's here to see you." He said before hugging her and walking away with his nephew in his arms. Ginny looked confused and turned to see what he was talking about. She just about dropped the cups in her hand and covered her mouth. Stefan politely grabbed them from her. "Go. He's waiting." He laughed.

Ginny ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a huge bear hug as he mimicked with her. She didn't speak right away. She just held him and squeezed her face in the crook of his neck and started to cry.

"I didn't pin you for the sappy type." He said when she refused to let him go. "Gin? Gin?" He laughed. "Well, damn. I missed you too." She pulled up to look him in the face.

"Mike!" He wiped her tears. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Knowing I was coming for this, why wouldn't you tell me?"

"What's the element of surprise then?"

They hugged for minutes upon minutes and she just kept looking at him and cupping his face and hugging him again. The moment was sweet and innocent. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." He kissed her lips and made it count. They gave each other Eskimo kisses, and played young love for a few minutes before Abby was running inside shouting, quietly.

"They're here everybody, they're here." She walked quickly to the bar, and made sure the banners were straight, and everything was okay. The Salvatore's, along with Stefan, Ginny, Mike, Matt, Zack, Abby Nik, and Sarah, must've showed up just minutes before, and a few other of the bar workers and little Dimitri Dylan were all there. The bar didn't open for couple hours, and they wanted it to be just family before the rest of the patrons showed up. They had advertised the welcome back party, but excluded the first two hours to family.

They were all excited to see them.

 **...**

Damon wasn't in the best mood. The two-week mark had just reminded him of how long of a way he had to go. He wasn't used to being helpless and needy. He tried to put on a front for Bonnie but she could read through him.

"Damon... I know you're not in a good mood. Maybe you're in pain-"

"Pain. Yes. Lots of fuckin' pain. But I can't just be in the house all got damn day."

"Damon, please calm down."

"I'm calm damnit. Stop trying to calm me Bird. Im fine." She pushed his wheel chair, and rolled her eyes. This was week two and they needed to really get on the same page if she was going to help him.

There was light tension between the two as they headed towards the entrance of the building. She knew already he probably needed to get home soon and not be gone too long, because he looked uncomfortable in his wheelchair. "Baby just relax. I see you fidgeting in the chair, and I fixed everything the way it was supposed to be fi-

"SURPRISE!" Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin walking in and seeing everyone standing there and waiting on them. Damon's eyes grew and the two of them stood in shock, not sure of what to say. "Surprise!" They said again. And Stefan felt something was wrong, so he stood Dylan up and let him run towards his mom and dad, who he hadn't seen in a week.

"Da-da! Ma-ma!" Tiny feet shuffled all the way to the front entrance from the bar. The second they saw him they lit up. Bonnie ran to him, and picked him up.

"Baby boy. Oh, my God. Momma missed you." She squeezed him and her eyes watered. She didn't full on cry, because it was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be to leave him with their closest family to help out. As she kissed him and hugged him, she was walking back towards Damon, who wanted to cry, because being so fresh into his son's life, every time he saw him for the first time was an emotional moment. And he couldn't fully hold his son because of his leg and arm cast, so Bonnie knelt beside him with Dimitri. "Daddy missed you, baby boy. Say hi da-da." She smiled.

"Da-da." The small child cried reaching for his father. He wanted Damon to grab him like the other times and airplane him, and squeeze him and run, but he couldn't.

"Oh gosh, my beautiful baby boy. Look at you. You got so much bigger. What are you two now?" Damon said jokingly. "I can't believe my eyes. You're a giant now." His son scream and cried for him and Bonnie couldn't in good conscience put the toddler on Damon's lap. However, an insistent Damon didn't want to feel incompetent.

"Bird, just, give me my son." He whispered. "Put him on my lap, I'm fine."

"It's not smart, baby. Handling a toddler is considered strenuous. He has no concept of space, pain tolerance, his hyper-activity is too much right now, he's excited, and liable to hurt you by mistake." She said. Everyone watched the exchange unable to hear what was going on.

"Give me... my son." He softly demanded. She looked at him pleading, but he used his right arm to grab him, anyway. It was assumed everything was okay, so the group filtered in, finally after letting them reunite with their son to say hi, and welcome them home.

"Damn, look at you. Two deployments, and almost ten years in the Army, and now you want to get roughed up." G said.

"Yeah, well, y'all know, I always kept my soldiers out of danger. Couldn't always keep myself out of it." He held Dylan who was relatively calm right now staring at his dad's cast, and all the colorful pictures his mother colored on them, probably in downtime.

"You look great, considering... a couple of weeks ago. Plus, I'm sure you have a great nurse." Nik said, giving a nod to Bonnie, who'd been fake smiling for a couple minutes, trying to focus on Damon's holding their son.

"She's amazing." Damon smiled.

"I don't know, I think the casts make you look kind of tough."

"Why thank you Ginny. I feel somewhat tough. Although, this woman, watches me like a hawk, thinking I'm gone break."

"Well, yeah, you're broken. I'm just tryna keep you from breakin' again."

"Sal, you look like you got in a fight with Bird, and she kicked your ass. 'Bout damn time!"

"We all know, she's the boss. She roughed me up, a little... this is what happens when I talk back I guess." He laughed making Bonnie laugh.

She spoke up. "Yeah, well, he looks good. He's healing well, and he's tough as nails. He's lookin' better every day.

"Ehh. You look like shit! Don't let these people lie to you." Stefan said, causing Damon to laugh.

"You look like shit every day. So, I wouldn't be makin' jokes." He laughed while his son started to try and stand up on his lap. "Aye, sit down silly boy, you can't stand up on daddy's lap." But he was too excited, before he got too hyper, Bonnie grabbed him.

"Okay, enough baby boy. Let's go take daddy to the bar, and get him a beer." She was greeted by, her best friend. Immediate Ginny sensed Bonnie's irritation. "Hey Gin, how could you keep this from me?"

"Because, it was a surprise. Here let me take Dylan." She reached for him. He began screaming for his daddy again. Ginny hugged Bonnie. "I'm sorry, I know you have a lot going on. We can catch up in a little while, enjoy your family okay."

"Sorry, Ginny. Thanks." Their son was giving Ginny a hard time, which garnered Damon's attention.

"He okay?"

"Yes, I'm gonna bring him, right back. We I got him some toys, that I brought with me, and I was hoping to give them to him, I'll bring him right back... if that's okay?"

"Sure, Gin. Go ahead." Bonnie said. She turned to Damon, who didn't look happy she was being so over-protective of his injuries. Ginny smiled and walked him out to her rental car. "He'll be right back baby. Come on, don't you want a beer?"

"Sure, he wants a beer!" Stefan said loudly. "How do you work this got damn thing. I got him Bird." Stefan always felt, and knew when Damon and Bonnie were fighting, so he wanted to ease the tension.

She walked to it and pointed to the break. "You just unlock it here, and push. It's a really good model, he can control it as well. But it'll take time because his left arm is still broken."

"Come on big brother, let's get you a beer. On the house!" Stefan laughed. Lily and G greeted Bonnie and hugged her.

"Hang in there kiddo." G told her. "You're a good woman."

"Baby? You look good considering."

"Oh, hey momma. Listen thanks for taken Dimitri. I'm not sure how I would've gotten through the last week with him. Plus, he seems like his cold his gone."

"Oh, yeah we knocked that out right away, that damn hospital keeps people sick. He got here and was better two days later. We brought food. I'm gonna go and help Nik, Matt and Zack, get the food out of the truck." Abby kissed her daughter's temple. "You look beautiful by the way." She said before walking away.

"She's right you know. You look beautiful. Despite Sal's pain in the ass attitude."

"Awe, it's alright. You know how stubborn he gets."

"How's he handling it all?"

"I mean, he's fine one minute, the next minute he's very... angry. He doesn't like feeling helpless."

"Well, soon as he started physical therapy he'll be good. When's he starting that?"

"After about two months, we get to work. Which is... six weeks from now."

"Whoa, whoa. Bird don't tell me you're gone be his physical therapist." Mike said.

"Why not. I'm very good at what I do, and nobody will make sure he's in the best care, and conditioning like I will." She said. "Nobody!"

"I know that, but, let's be honest... your marriage is fragile already. You're giving him 'round the clock care, as it is. Six months of this will wear on you mentally, physically, and emotionally. It's a lot for even you to handle superwoman." She looked at him, like she was being paranoid. "Besides, he ain't the only one in the marriage with a stubborn disposition. I remember you two back in the days."

"Mikey, I have to do this. I just have to." She said, and he knew the way she said it, she wasn't backing down from her decision. She smiled. "How are you and Gin?"

"Perfect. I mean, accept the distance. She's perfect. We video chat, every day and I surprised her, by being here."

"Really?" Bonnie blushed. "That's romantic."

"Yeah. I have a light schedule right now. No summer recruits like I thought, but still all this other business I am involved in with the college. I um... I'm trying to see what I can do about getting Ginny and interview soon. There will be an opening, for an assistant baseball coach. Which, she can do. I believe she can coach men. If she got the job, she'd still travel, but she'd be so involved in the NCAA, it would be amazing for her career. She's so damn good. Ya know? But uh... I'm not saying anything just yet. The opening isn't for another few months, and it's for next year not this year, which means she can finish her coaching job this year. I just want to see where this goes, because... I'm serious. And if she is too, I'd like us to be closer. But, again, I'd go to LA if I could. The Army has me in Blacksburg. I don't know, it's a lot to ask a woman."

Bonnie's eyes grew big. "Yes, asking a woman to relocate, is huge. Trust me, you know what I went through. I don't regret it. I learned a lot. But, I mean, I was lost a little while. Ya know?"

"Yeah, maybe I should leave it alone. I don't want to force anything. She's... good to me, and for me. I'll take long distance as long as I have her. But, the option is there, if she wants to."

"I'd wait 'till the end of the summer to mention it. See where her head is, on LA. I mean, you never know." She reached in and hugged him. "You look great. I think you lost about fifteen pounds seen I last seen you."

"Eighteen to be exact. Yes. I have gotten leaner, and been working on my running. Can't let these kids think I ain't capable." Just at the moment, Ginny came walking back in with Dimitri and a bag of toys. Bonnie walked over to them and grabbed her son smiling again. They sat down and put the toys on the dance floor and let him play. She sat with her son and Ginny too. Mike went over to Damon, and Stefan.

"So?"

"What?"

"You and Mike seem great."

"We are. I think I might be what you said I was a couple weeks back."

"You mean, the L word?" Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Not at all. It's nice seeing you like this. You guys are a good match."

"We are. He's so silly. I love it."

"All you have to do, is decide, one day if you're okay with long distance, or if you two want to eventually be in the same zip code."

"Yeah. I think about it sometimes. I mean, it's good, right now the way it is. But later on, down the line... ya know? I don't know. We'll see." They played with Dylan, while Damon watched. He drank a bit, and just looked at his wife and son, sitting on the dance floor of the bar.

 **...**

"Who knew you'd be here, fifteen years ago? Trouble maker." Stefan said.

"Or even eight years ago, when I met him. Fresh-faced in the Army."

"That's my wife, and my son, sitting in the middle of the bar I own. In my home town. The woman I watched get on my nerves since she was a little girl. My neighbor. The daughter, of the War hero next door. The girl, with the crazy momma and Grams, who didn't take no shit. Me, a knucklehead, fighting everybody, ditching school, and failing most of my classes. I'm here b'cos of her. I'm alive, and I may look like shit today, but I'm here b'cos of her. She keeps me goin' every day. She always, and I mean always, makes me fight to be a better man. And I sit here and this got damn wheel chair, unable to be the man she needs. The man, I promised her just weeks ago I'd be. I'm so fuckin' angry I can't stand it."

Both his brother and his best friend looked at him, like a broken man, they'd never seen. He was always strong, even when he wasn't. He was always, pretending to be okay, even when he wasn't. He'd never been so broken on the outside. This man, that was showing, was only a man that Bonnie had ever seen. This pain, and helplessness. Stefan hadn't seen it since their mom left, and Mike had never seen it. Accept when Baylee died. Even then, these men, saw a man who mostly, held everything in.

"Whelp, the first thing you gotta do, is realize... things could be worse. You could've lost your legs, or even your life. You're still here with a fighting chance at a normal life. I'm not discrediting your feelings, because the way you feel is totally warranted. I just don't want you to feel like, this makes you less of a man. It doesn't." Mike said, as his friend looked out into space, almost not listening.

"He's right. D, you need to relax. It don't help your situation being hard on yourself. And Bird... she's here b'cos she wants to be. She loves you. If she wanted to be somewhere else, she'd be in LA."

"I just don't wanna talk about it. I need another beer." Stefan poured him another beer. "So, tell me about the last two weeks here at the bar. Seems different."

"Yeah, well, Nik Mikaelson comes here a lot to have a drink. He mentioned once that the place needed more light."

"Light?"

"Yeah, the week you left, I spent so much time cleaning up at Abby's after the wedding, I lost out on some money here. I called Bird, and asked her what I should do, if I should tell you. She said, if I opened up a couple hours earlier on weekends, I could make that money back in no time. Anyway, I did, and Nik came in, saying, if I added more stream lighting, it would kind of trend the place up. So, I started opening up a couple hours earlier on weekends and added more stream lighting."

"Trendy? It's a bar. A country bar. Not a club."

"It's still the same bar. But, it's about marketing. Bird, agreed."

"So, you and my wife, are having phone conversations about my bar, without me?"

"Really, D? Come on, I've helped make the bars money back. Were you not seeing the numbers? I email you everything."

"I've been letting her deal with the emails, b'cos-"

"Exactly. Stop being angry. I get it, you're in pain. I'm sorry. I'm doin' all I can here. Your knucklehead little brother. You trusted me, and when I needed answers I went to her, b'cos you trust her. I didn't want to stress you out."

"It's fine. I just need to go to the office and look up some paper work, and-"

"Not today, today it's just about you bein' home... finally after almost ten years."

"Can you take me to the office, please Stefan?"

"Sure." Stefan and Mike looked at one another, and shook heads, silently. Damon headed to the office with Stefan. Then, was prompted to leave Damon alone. Bonnie walked towards the office, and as Stefan was coming out.

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

"He needs to be alone. I'll explain later. I didn't think his transition out would be this hard?"

"Yeah, it's something to get used to."

"I just thought he'd be proud of me. I really have maintained my part, and his for the past couple months. I'm tryin' hard, and my life is changing' too. I just wanted him to be proud of me like I am of him."

"He's proud of you Stefan. He's so proud of you, he tells me all the time. And he'll show you and tell you. I promise." She cupped his cheek.

"He's, different. And I can tell. I just wish we could be like we used to be sometimes."

"It's not gonna be easy, but we'll get through this. We'll... get him through this. Okay? Together." Bonnie said quietly. "But, it's important to know, he needs us." She held Stefan's hands. "All of us, right now. Doodle, has a lot of things goin' on. We just need to be supportive, and patient. I'll explain, later, when he's ready to talk about it. But right now, just trust me... he needs us." She said. "And I need you Stefan. Okay. You and me, need to work together. I'll help you, you help me?" She smiled sweetly, trying to bite back any tears she could spill.

"Of course, Bird. You know I got you. I ain't goin' nowhere. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Stefan. I love you."

"I love you too." He hugged her gently, until she grabbed Stefan and squeezed him tight. He ended up squeezing her back. He felt it in her hug she needed him, right now.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 25:_

 _Damon sat on the bed with his son playing. "Hey baby boy. Look at that wild hair. Look at that head full of black hair on your head. Too much, maybe? Maybe we should start cutting it. It just falls over your eyes and you can't see a got damn thing. Pretty soon you gone be bumpin' into walls. I think, if I see you bump into somethin' I'm gone chop it off. But we'd have to do it when momma goes to LA, right? Like a secret. Shhh. Don't tell her okay?" Damon said, grinning big at his son who put his finger to his lips like his daddy and said "Shhh" too. He laughed at his daddy and fell backwards on the bed. Then, out of no where he started to shoot a stream of pee in the air. "Oh shit." Damon said, laughing, trying to find the diaper. Damon hurried and grabbed a diaper and put it on him. He looked at his son and rubbed his chin. "You peed on me."_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading;)**


	26. Agree to Disagree

Best **Friend**

 **Pt 25 - Agree to Disagree**

 **R-M**

 **Thanks for supporting, please Enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Damon woke up to her lips wrapped around him. He thought he was dreaming, but he was living in a dream, and she was deep throating him at seven in the morning. His hand slapped over his face, and he sucked his lip. The further she went, the more he wanted to puller by her hair and flip her on her back, and make her scream his name. "Baby girl... got damn!" He looked up and pulled the blanket off her, and saw at the top of her head before she batted those big green eyes at him. "Fuck." He whispered out and let his head fall back again. She pulled up and let the saliva drip from her lips as it built up in her jaws, and coat his cock, until she wrapped both hands around it, turning each hand gently in a circular motion, both going in opposite directions. She did that for a minute before putting her mouth back on top and doing both hands that way and going down on him. He about clenched his chest, as his body prepared for his release. "God, you know I love it when you do that." She sat up again and jerked him for about fifteen strokes before putting her mouth back on him and finishing him off.

 **...**

When Bonnie came back from the bathroom, she sat back on the bed next to him. "Baby girl. I feel like I owe you. You've been spoiling me with those."

"But I love you."

"I know but... like, my broken leg, and I'm just. I feel helpless. And it's not my birthday, it's Dimitri's birthday. Is that why you are spoiling me? B'cos, I can't play with him today?"

"I'm spoiling you because I love you. Besides, now your arm cast is off, and now you can hold your son. I'm so happy. And I want you to start the day happy."

"I'm happy. Let's go wake our son up." He said. Since they'd been back he'd been sleeping in the second bedroom in Baylee's bed.

"Okay. Let's get you out of bed old man." She laughed, making him. Roll his eyes.

"Okay baby. Just wait until you're knocked off your ass. And I gotta take care of you. How about this, take me to the kitchen, I'll start breakfast. Just wheel me in there, and wake him up and bring him to me."

 **.x.**

By the time, Dimitri was settled into his party, Damon had already rolled his way out to the barbecue grille and put some hamburgers and hot dogs on. It was a small get together with just family and friends, at the Salvatore's. Lily and G along with Bonnie and Stefan put out a lot of balloons. In the back yard, in the small portion of land before the ranch started. Right where Stefan's house was. There were few other children.

Zack brought his two sons. The new Pastor, Pastor Saltzman, and his wife brought their twins daughters. Then by surprise, Sarah brought her son. Stefan was in shock. He was nervous. They'd been dating a few months and he'd heard about the little boy so much, that at this point he was just nervous as to how the child reacted to him.

"Damn I never thought, I'd date a woman with children." Stefan said to his brother, when he brought out the buns for the hot dogs and burgers.

"Why? They're just like any other woman. 'Cept with children."

"I know, but me? Come on now. You know I just got my head outta my ass when we bought the damn bar. Like, I feel like a child still."

"Lil brother, you're a twenty-seven-year-old grown ass man. Almost twenty-eight."

"You know what I mean. I still live in the back house. And I ain't never took one woman seriously 'till Sarah. Then that didn't work, and there was Ginny. Then that didn't work. Now, I'm back to Sarah. I have no idea what I'm doin' at all." Stefan said, wiping his hands through the air in the form of confusion. He shook his head and glanced in Sarah's direction, feeling nervous.

"You're talkin' to a man, who married a woman when I was twenty-one, and then separated, and dated her acquaintance, and had sex with random women in between, and is now back with my wife. I'm not sure I qualify as someone who can give you advice about doin' the right thing." Damon, put the bottle of beer to his lips and smiled his swig down his throat. "I mean, I'm a mess. I think it's a Salvatore thing. Look at G and Lily."

"They're a got damn mess. More than thirty years, of a mess."

"Exactly. It's safe to say you and Sarah will get married, and separate one day, and you date someone in between and get back with your wife. It seems to be hereditary." Damon laughed at himself while Stefan wiped his sweaty palms, on his jeans. "Whatever you do, don't ask G for advice. He screwed me all up." He furrowed his brows, "Which probably means don't ask me either." He grinned from ear to ear.

"You and G are definitely screwed up examples."

"We really are." He turned to see his wife, playing with his son.

"So, how are you?"

Damon looked at him, pinching one eye at Stefan. "Fine."

"Yeah. Seems you and your wife have been on edge with each other." Stefan lifted his beer and drank, while Damon tried avoiding the statement.

"Naw. We good."

"Really? Because two days ago, she came to the bar to get paperwork, and she said, and I quote, "Maybe you should come by to see your brother sometime, and have a beer. I'll cook you two dinner, and go to the movies, so y'all can spend quality time together." He said mocking a feminine voice.

"Really?" Damon looked back at her and his brother who wanted to laugh. "Long as I can remember you and Bird are inseparable."

"She's tired and won't admit she needs a break. I'm trying to understand where she's coming from, but we start therapy together in a couple weeks. I guess I'll see how that goes."

"She sure that's a good idea?"

"In her mind, it's the _only_ idea. I can't stop her. So, I have to let her idea crash and burn. She's stubborn as hell." He flipped the meat, and took another swig finishing his drink. "Hand me 'another beer, will ya?" Stefan grabbed another beer and handed it to Damon.

"Just, seems like a bit much to me."

"You and me, and the entire family. Includin' her own momma. But, I mean... a determined woman, is a woman you don't argue with. There's some advice from big bro. Do not argue with a woman who's set her mind to something. You will not win."

"Put your foot down." Stefan laughed.

"Boy you gotta lot to learn about modern day women. Listen, there's a time and a place to put your foot down. These are the times it's acceptable to put your foot down... When she's making a fool of herself. When she's about to hurt herself. And when she tries to say she loves a man who ain't no good for her. Then on occasion in the bedroom, you put your foot down. Other than that, leave that shit alone. Independent women want to learn for themselves."

"This is too much information in one day. I won't remember none of this shit."

"It's okay, you're a man. It happens. Your mind, for some reason, is trained to remember three key things for your survival sex, food, and a hobby."

"Sex, or do you mean, love?"

"You know damn well, what I mean, sex. But if a woman asks, then, you tell, her love." They both laughed so hard it drew Bonnie's attention.

"That's complete bullshit, D!" Stefan said continuing to laugh.

"Hey! Don't ask me why. I don't make this shit up." He laughed more and took his hat off as his wife walked towards him with their son. "Hey baby girl."

"Why do I feel like, y'all are laughin' at my expense?"

"We surely are not. I'm just tryin' to teach Stefan about the facts of life."

"Well, are you gone teach him, it's rude to let his girlfriend, and her son, whom he's never met, sit there, without saying hello?"

"What?"

"Oh Stefan, don't play dumb. Go talk to her. I know your nervous, but... that's little boy so cute. And he's quiet. Go meet him, so you can introduce him to Dimitri!" She said.

"Stefan, you jack ass. Go." His brother said laughing at him.

"Alright, alright. Simmer down."

"Stefan Antonio Salvatore. Don't make me tell your momma."

"You can't tell Lily. The woman who ran away from her own kids and husband." He said laughing with his brother again.

"You ain't right. Your momma's back now. Dimitri loves his memaw." Both boys rolled their eyes and kept drinking. Bonnie gave Stefan a stink face. "AHEM. Sarah, and Oliver, are waiting."

"Bird, I'm nervous. What if he don't like me? What if, he screams when he sees me?"

"What if he loves you, and you love him?"

"Damn Stefan. Get your ass over there. Man up." Damon said. Stefan put his head down, and headed towards her slowly.

"Oh Stefan." Bonnie sighed. "He's such a daddy's boy."

"Ain't that the truth."

"So, I was thinking, I talk over the grille for a while, and you take Dimitri for a while?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wants da-da."

"We need to start teachin' him daddy." He looked at his son who reached for him. "Come on baby boy." Damon reached up for him. "Oh yeah, let's go see if we can find somethin sweet to eat."

"Baby. Not too much-"

"Sugar! I know Bird. Blah blah."

"Umm 'scuse me?"

"Just kiddin' baby girl. You know, I know better." He said winking at his son and shaking his head. She turned to catch him. "Baby, I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Come give big daddy a kiss. I love you." She hesitated. "Come on. Gimme some sugar. That's all the sweet I need." He said like a kiss ass. She leaned down and kissed him. To where he stole her lips in a heavier lip lock then she intended.

"Uh huh. Get out of my face, before a kick your ass, Doodle."

"I'm goin' I'm goin' baby girl. One more kiss for the road?" And his blue eyes, sucked her in. She leaned down again, and kissed him, before he rolled off with their son.

 **...**

Damon rolled over to a small flower garden, and sat his son on his lap. "Baby boy do you know what these are?" Dimitri looked at his daddy. "Take a guess. Is it a flower? Or a cookie?"

"Cookie da-da." His son whined.

"Okay, bad example." He touched the colorful assortment of flowers. "These are called flowers son. Tulips, to be exact. Women, well... not all women, but some women love flowers. Can you say that? Flo-wer? Say it for daddy. Flo-wer!"

"Flarah!"

Damon laughed. "You tried. Not flahrah, but FLO-WER! Flower!"

"Flarah!"

"Okay, good enough." Damon smiled. "These tulips are your momma's favorite. I planted these for her, for prom one year, many moons ago. She went to prom with some, bozo. Seriously. He was a straight up clown. He didn't know her favorite flowers, or colors. But, I did. And I planted these for her. Now every year, I have to ask Unk to take extra care of 'em so they grow for me every spring time. I gave her the first flower in June eight years ago. And now, every time I think of these flowers I remember that night I gave it to her."

"Flarah."

"Yup, flarah." Damon laughed. "Your momma had on this gold colored dress. Or she always says it was champagne colored, but what kinda color is champagne? Good lord. Anyways, she wore her hair down. It was covered in curls and her dress was open in the back. I remember the first time I touched the skin of her back was that day. I knew, in that moment, I was gone make her mine, before the night ended. I just couldn't let anybody have her." He looked up at her by the grille, then back to his son. "I know, I'm selfish. She makes me that way." Damon looked and back at the flowers. Dimitri Dylan just sat quietly looking at and listening to his father. "She was so doggone beautiful, and I knew, I couldn't go another day without tellin' her, exactly, how I felt. They say men don't get sentimental. The truth is, we keep it all in. Few things are sentimental to us, and are marked in our memories. More like, ingrained and burned as some form of punishment. To keep us in line, I guess. But, I will always remember seein' your momma wrapped like a gift, and thinkin' she's was bein' gifted to another man. Then the skin of her back, I don't know, she was so soft, and so different than me, I just knew she was my better half."

His son looked up and smiled. Then he laid his head on his daddy's chest. Damon always told his son stories. Bonnie never understood how he was able to keep him so calm. But, it was because he never told him stories about pigs and wolves, and itsy bitsy spiders. He always told him stories about mommy and daddy, and even Baylee. And Dimitri just, sat quietly, listening. Damon knew his son understood more than he spoke of, which is why he was so attentive to his daddy when he told a story.

"Son, that night, daddy was a very bad boy, and he took momma's flower."

"Flarah." The boy said in a giggle.

"Yup, daddy took momma's flarah, and this little garden reminds me of that day, that night, and that moment, everytime I see it. Daddy took momma's tulip, and she's been mine since that night." Damon reached over and pulled a tulip out of the ground. "The very next time, I gave her one of these tulips, was at Grams funeral. Then we conceived you. These tulips are good luck I guess." He handed the flower to his son.

"Flarah."

"Anyway, the purpose of that story was because, I was always meant to share these moments with you? One of these flowers helped to conceive you. I love you so much son. Happy birthday!"

"Da-da. 'Ont coo-kie!"

"Is that all you heard in this meaningful moment? Cookie?"

"Yaah cooo-kie!" Dimitri smiled. Damon laughed at him.

"That's very manly of you. Just stick to the essential needs. Let's go get you a cookie Birthday boy."

"Flarah."

"Okay, and we'll take momma another flower for good luck!" He laughed. "You never know what these tulips bring. They got me your momma, then they got me you."

"Flarah to momma?"

"Yes, lil man. Flower to momma. And cookie to the birthday boy." Damon sat his son back in his lap, and rolled towards the house, where Lily had all the baked goods. Dimitri was no stranger to memaws cookies. She gave him a cookie every time she had him.

Damon strolled past his wife and handed her a tulip.

"Baby! My favorite. Thank you." She smiled big.

"Welcome."

"Last time you gave me one of these, was-"

"Grams funeral. Yeah. Well, it's summer time, they are all bloomed. They'll be gone soon. We can cut a bundle before we go home later and put 'me in a vase."

"Okay baby. The food is about done. Why don't you get baby boy washed up so we can get ready to eat, and sing."

"Alright. I was headed towards the house. I'll have him back out in about five ten minutes alright?"

"K, baby." She put her tulip in her ear, and started taking the meat from the grill.

 **Later that night**

Bonnie walked into their room, and brought a vase and sat it by the window.

"Thought you was leavin' it in the living room."

"This is the second vase. We had enough flowers for two. Plus, how could I not, these tulips are perfect. I love 'em." He sat against the head board shirtless, and exhausted. She grinned. "You look tired baby."

"I am. I promise, I didn't realize how tiring it is, wheeling' myself around. My arms will be pretty big soon."

"Baby, I'm sorry it's tiring. But, it was beautiful watching you with our son today. He was so content sitting in your lap when he wasn't runnin' around. Which by the way, tired him out so good today."

"Thank God. I don't think I have the energy to put him to bed tonight."

"Yeah. Well, he also had enouh, cake, ice cream, and dare I say cookies. Thanks to you. Sneaky som'ma bi-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'll have you know, both his memaw, and his nana, was feeding him sugar from the time he got there 'til the time he crashed. So, thank you very much... I think I played the part of careful daddy today." He said convincingly.

"Baby, stop. First of all, don't try to pacify his grandmother's doing what grandmother's do, for your sneaking off and eating cookies with him, when no one was watching. Thank you very much, I caught you, red-handed." He looked up to the ceiling, and grinned. "Exactly."

His boyish grin made her smile, and his naked torso, distracted her. "You see somethin' you like baby girl?" His stare was a matter-of-factish, and suggestive. "I mean, it's been a couple weeks since we... ya know."

"Yes, last time we had sex, I hurt you."

"It's okay. It's just a rib cage. I mean, I got so many ribs, I can spare a couple." He laughed.

"Stop. I'm not having sex with you again, 'till your leg is better."

"Four to six months about sex? Say what?! Baby, it was a mistake. I'm fine."

"No."

"Oh, come on. Look at those tulips. I planted that garden for you eight years ago. I think if you just, sit on my lap, I can do the rest."

She looked at her flowers. "Remember prom night?" She gave a subtle smile.

"I remember, I took your tulip."

"You did, you awful, bad boy."

"I was bad. I'll admit. But, I'll never regret bein' bad that night. I got the girl."

"You did."

"I think, we should just, consummate the memory." He pulled her onto his body. "Two weeks, is a long time."

"Can I just say, the fact that your naked under this cover, means, this was premeditated. I do not appreciate your plotting on me."

"Tulips baby girl. Tulips." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"So, you wanted to bring tulips home, so I would make love to you?"

He started removing her clothes, and handling her body. "Sit on big daddy."

"I hate you."

"I can live with that." He pulled a tulip out of the vace and put it in his mouth by the stem. "But, how can you hate a man with your favorite flower in his mouth?" He lifted her body and sat her on him. "Yeah?" He smiled when her eyes close. He looked at her naked body and put the tulip behind her ear and kissed her. She moaned, and he gripped her back. "You're always gone be my beautiful tulip." He whispered in her ear.

She connected them by mouth again, and lost herself in his words.

* * *

 **Three months after accident (Six weeks after Dimitri's birthday)**

* * *

Damon's been doing physical therapy with his wife for a month. Most of what they've been doing is small movement, and rotation. He's also started strength building, with his muscles slowly but surely, he was feeling a little more secure in his recovery. His arm cast was off for over six weeks and he was working on strictly weight training with his arm. His leg was a different story. Most of his leg work required small bits of movement, and strength and weight training, but at a slower pace.

His personality was becoming challenging for her, trying to separate their relationship as husband and wife to their relationship as therapist and patient. Their son spent the three hours a day with family members, and they agreed Saturday's and Sunday's were strictly for their family time with their son.

Today was Saturday, and they were at home with Dimitri, getting ready onto leave for the day. "Baby, I'm gonna come get you out of the shower, just let me dry Dimitri up."

"It's alright. I got the crutches."

"I'm not sure, you should try getting out with those crutches. We just barely started using them, with your arm. It may cause some pain in your bad arm."

"My arm ain't bad."

"You know what I mean." She shouted from the other room.

"I'm fine. Can I please, use these crutches? I'm asking your professional opinion." He said through gritted teeth.

"How did you feel yesterday with the crutches? Did it cause pain in your tendons?" She asked drying her son's crazy head of hair while he sucked the wetness from his wrinkled lips.

"Naw. I felt fine. I promise. I wouldn't lie." He sat impatiently freezing, since he turned the water off. His body was creating chills and he wanted to get his towel, which was on the bathroom countertop, five feet away from him. He could only get to it with the crutches. Bonnie sat thinking about it, while she dried off her son. "Baby, I'm freezing my ass off."

"Okay, but the second you think you feel pain, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okaaaay." He sang out sarcastically, causing her to roll her eyes. He reached for his crutches and used his arms to pull out of the tub, as he sat on the medical chair. It was somewhat of a struggle, but he made it after about three minutes to his towel. He leaned his crutches against the counter and grabbed his towel. Standing on one leg, he used his towel to dry his body, and then wrap it around his waist before he lost his balance, and reached for his crutches.

Bonnie heard her phone vibrate. She kept it on silent most days, because the therapy session, and Dimitri's naps. Today, was no different. The sounds of the cell phones also bothered Damon as often as Bonnie received phone calls. She lifted her phone from being face down on the bed, and saw **Mason** across the screen. He'd called her every day for the past two weeks. She answered the phone once, and let him know she'd be by to get her things before the end of the month. He was moving out of the apartment, and he wanted to give her the courtesy of getting her things. Otherwise the owner of the condo would be forced to sell it all. Which included the paper work from her business and clientele.

She ignored the call and put the phone face down again, not wanting to deal with Mason right before such a big day.

Damon noticed as he hobbled into the room. "Who was callin' baby girl?"

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it, it was nothin' really?"

"If it was nothin' why can't you tell me?"

She kissed her son's cold cheeks and wrapped him in the towel, and huffed before heading to grab a diaper and answer Damon. "It was Mase."

"What does he want?" He asked skeptically.

"Nothin' really. I just told him I'd be back by the end of the month to get my belongings. He's movin' out of the apartment. Probably just wants to know when I'm comin' to LA."

Damon looked at her strangely. "So, you were afraid to tell me about him. Why?"

"Just didn't want to create any more tension."

"More tension? What's that supposed mean?" He became irritated.

"Nothin' just..." it didn't take much these days to start an argument between them. Three months since the accident. They were butting heads, as much as they fell in love. It was difficult to not say the wrong thing.

"Baby girl, it is, what it is. Okay? So, he called. You need to get your shit. Fine. When do we go?"

"Oh no. No. No. You don't go anywhere. You stay put. I go."

"Baby, seriously. I got the crutches."

"And you can't help nobody with those. No offense baby, but, I can get in and out quicker."

"Wow. I mean, it makes no sense." He yelled, feeling yet another argument.

"Why?"

"Because. I don't trust him."

"But, you trust me, so it shouldn't matter."

"Hell, no. He put his hands on you."

"It wasn't a big deal. Literally, he grabbed me and pushed me against the car, one time. I'm not afraid of him, and he would never do that again. I know him. That, was a mistake, okay?"

He said nothing. He rolled his eyes and used the crutches all the way to the bed and sat himself back. He was happy having the use of his arms. His ribs healed, and other than his leg, he was doing much better. "Bring me his diaper, and lotion, I'll fix him up while you take a shower."

"Okay, baby? You want his clothes too?"

"Yes, ma'am." This was normal, they'd fight and stop just like that. But daily, and multiple times a day. They were barely able to heal their marriage when they were creating new wounds every day.

"You ready for me and Dimitri to go to a therapy session today?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean, it's about time, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. I just... didn't want to intrude on your progress."

"Naw. The Doc says, you need to know what's goin' on, and I agree. I'm sure some of my mood swings and attitude has a lot to do with what the doc needs to tell you."

Bonnie furrowed her eye brows and became concerned. "Can't you tell me?"

"I will. Go ahead and shower. You worry too much."

"No, Damon, tell me."

"Damon? You only call me that when you're serious."

"I am. What should I know?"

"Baby girl, I promise. It's okay. Please get your shower. We're gone be late." She looked at him peculiarly and walked away before another argument started. With reluctance, she turned the shower water on and became insanely worried about what she would hear.

Damon sat on the bed with his son playing. "Hey baby boy. Look at that wild hair. Look at that head full of black hair on your head. Too much, maybe? Maybe we should start cutting it. It just falls over your eyes and you ant see a got damn thing. Pretty soon you gone be bumpin' into walls. I think, if I see you bump into somethin' I'm gone chop it off. But we'd have to do it when momma goes to LA, right? Like a secret. Shhh. Don't tell her okay?" Damon said, grinning big at his son who put his finger to his lips like his daddy and said "Shhh" too. He laughed at his daddy and fell backwards on the bed. Then, out of no where he started to shoot a stream of pee in the air. "Oh shit." Damon said, laughing, trying to find the diaper. Damon hurried and grabbed a diaper and put it on him. He looked at his son and rubbed his chin. "You peed on me."

Dimitri, covered his eyes, and peeked through a couple fingers. He was worried about what he did, until his daddy laughed. Then he let out a loud giggle, and Damon tickled his tummy. "Daddy." He screamed. Yes, he was saying Daddy now, and Damon had worked on it, since his second birthday a few weeks back.

"You don't pee on daddy."

"I Pee pee."

"No pee pee."

"I Pee pee." He laughed.

"No pee pee, on me." Damon laughed, and started putting lotion on his son. "Shh we won't tell momma, right away. Or she's gone take everything off the bed and wash it again. She just washed it last night. We will keep this secret between us boys. Okay? Shhh." Damon helped his fingers to his lips.

"Shhh." His sons repeated it. He finished getting his son ready, and keeping his pee mistake, from Bonnie.

 **.x.**

Bonnie and Damon sat patiently in the doctor's office. He'd, since being there, been referred to a specialist. Dylan played with some toys on the floor, while Bonnie and Damon sat in the chairs holding hands. They waited about ten minutes before a good looking blond-haired man walked out of his office and called them in. "Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." He smiled. "And little Salvatore, come on in." He pushed the door open and walked out until they walked in and he walked behind them. "Good afternoon." He said as Bonnie helped Damon to sit in a chair.

"Good afternoon Sir." They both said.

"Well, Mrs. Salvatore, I'm sure you're wondering why suddenly, I'm asking you to come to the session, and it's because, your husband, and myself included, figured it's time, you get an idea of the functioning of your husband during this transition. The mental functioning, of a soldier in transition, is difficult. The lifestyle change from Army life to civilian life, can be some shock. Especially when entering the work force, which is something your husband will have some ease, being a business owner. So, today we won't get into great depth f things, just, enough for me to tell you what's going on. His transition, has been, okay so far. With the exception of few things, he's in decent condition, in terms of having goals in mind. But, there's much to deal with. And, in Damon's case, after many sessions and discussions, I've been able to evaluate your husband as suffering from PTSD."

"PTSD? Are you serious?"

"I am Mrs. Salvatore. Are you familiar with PTSD?"

"Yes I am. I have clients that suffer from PTSD. Sir… Is this from his accidents?" Bonnie's face dropped and she squeezed her husband's hand as she spoke to the doctor.

"Well, his accidents are certainly a major cause of his PTSD. Yes. But, apparently, he also suffers from anxiety, dealing with the loss of your Sheila, and your first child."

"Anxiety?"

"Yes. He's, overwhelmed with the thoughts of the significant impact these moments had on him. When I asked him countless questions, about when he started feeling inadequate, it stemmed from the loss of his child."

"This has to be a mistake. He started feeling this way when his mother left."

"This could be a possibility. He rarely speaks about those moments when his mother left. He felt like family he grew up with, is the family that helped shape him. He has no complaints about, you, Sheila, Abby, Stefan, and Giuseppe. He also said, that, when he lost his child, then lost Sheila, he couldn't figure out who to be after that. This put a stain on your marriage, because he lost his way."

Bonnie grabbed and held her mouth in shock. She had never seen Damon deal with the loss of either Sheila or Baylee in a way that she would need to show cause for concern. In her mind, Damon, seemed okay. "How could I not know this?"

"He didn't tell you. He didn't want to let you down." The Doctor said. She looked at Damon.

"Is this true, Doodle? You couldn't tell me? You can tell me anything." He nodded his head. "I was there, I mean, how could you... I would not have judged you." The Doctor took a seat and proceeded to let Damon speak.

"I don't know, baby. I just, didn't want to let you down. When Baylee died, I broke down. I damn near lost my mind. I wanted to give my life, just to bring her back. I don't know, how she died, or why. We don't know, and if only God could've just taken me, instead, our daughter would be here. You know. I'm a fuck up. I grew up a fuck up, 'til grams helped me, 'til you loved me. And I don't think I deserve to be here."

"Oh, my God. Stop. Damon Salvatore. Stop right now." Bonnie's emotions were immediately deepening upon listening.

"Why? I can't even be who I promised. I said I'd take care of you and my son. I said I'd be the man you needed, and to this day, I have not lived up to that baby girl. You always, manage to look past my imperfections. But, my life means nothin' without you and my daughter deserved to be here more than me." He tried biting back tears.

"Stop that. Don't say that. Why would you ever say that?" Bonnie looked at the doctor feeling helpless. "Doc, I don't know what to say. All of what he's sayin.' Simply is not true. He's always so hard on himself. He's been this way since he was younger. I don't get it. He's amazing. He's beautiful. Why can't he see, what I see?"

"It's not that simple Bonnie. Damon, sees his worth, in the people he loves. And if you seem or feel broken, he feels like a failure. The loss of Sheila, the loss of his child, made him feel like a failure."

"But it ain't right. He's not a failure to me."

"I know that, and you know that, but Damon, is trained in this way of thinking. So, aside from his dealing with PTSD, he also suffers from generalized anxiety as well as separation anxiety.

"Really? Separation?"

"Yes, from you."

"Oh, my gosh. Dr. Fell, I had no idea."

"You couldn't know, he won't tell you. He will try his hardest to keep from stressing you out. Listen, Mrs. Salvatore. This meeting today is not just to give you an idea of what Damon deals with, but the fact that in my professional opinion, I believe from what he's told me, that, you too, should seek therapy. I believe both individual counseling, and couples counseling, will really help you both. Not only do soldiers have to deal with the years of things they've dealt with being in the military, but spouses deal with their own issues as well as their soldiers issues, when they don't realize it. Spouses, need just as much understanding. I'm a former Sergeant First Class in the Army. Retired. I get it. I understand this. I had been married for half of my military career. I understand what you both may need, and this is why I want to see how you feel about this Mrs. Salvatore. There's no pressure. Everyone is different and ultimately, it's your decision. But today was just scratching surface. I truly believe I can help you both."

Bonnie bit her lip in nervousness and looked at her husband who'd been just sitting quietly staring at his son. "Baby. I don't want you to feel this way." She wanted to cry, she felt helpless.

"I don't wanna feel this way."

"I'm sorry."

"It ain't your fault."

"But, maybe if I knew, I could've-"

"Stop. Baby girl, please. It's not your fault." He grabbed her hands and held them. "I have never blamed you. If anything, I just wanna make you happy."

"But you do."

"No. Not the way I want to."

"You're bein' too hard on yourself." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and back to the Doctor. "I don't want him to feel this way."

"And we are working on it." The Doctor said and she nodded.

"If you think you can help us. Doctor, then I'm gone go home, and talk to my husband about this. I want us to be better. I really do." She leaned over and hugged her husband, who had the hardest time looking her in the eyes. "Look at me, please." She noticed his eyes were watery. "Damon."

She held his face until he looked at her. She kissed him. "I love you, baby girl. I just love you so much." She wiped his tears and hugged him again.

"I love you, baby. So much. I love you. You're an amazing man. Do you understand me? If you want me to do this, I'll do it. I will. Okay?"

"Baby girl, I don't want you to do anythang you don't want. I just wanted the doctor to tell you about the PTSD and the anxiety. But, everything else, is just-"

"No. I'll do it. I want to." She looked at their son. "For all of us, and especially for him, okay. He needs us to be able to deal with the past and be able to move on. I'm supportive of whatever you want."

"Okay, baby girl."

Dr. fell looked at both of them, "With that being said, and all things in account, Mrs. Bennett, my professional opinion, is that you discontinue, being your husband's physical therapist."

"Seriously? But, I know what I'm doing doc. I'm good at my job."

"I understand that, but, with the complications, and fragile nature of the marriage, it just offers another opportunity for difficulty in working through current issues. You will be adding unnecessary strain to the relationship."

She looked so disappointed. It broke her heart to hear it. When Damon grabbed her hand again and held it, she looked at him, while he agreed with the doctor. "I'm sorry baby girl. But I agree with Dr. Fell. I honestly believe we should separate the two. I've spoken about this with him, and it was my idea to mention it to you today."

"But baby, I'm-" she stopped she almost felt defeated at this point. "Never mind. I see. Well, I should go and let you finish your session. I'm gonna take our son to the car."

"Bird- Baby girl now, wait a minute, please-"

"No, seriously, I get it. I heard your peace and the doctor's, and I just need to go sit in the truck for the remainder of this session. I'm not angry okay. But I just want to be alone." She spoke quietly, and reached for their son, picking him up, she kissed Damon's cheek and walked out. He watched her until the door closed.

"See Doc. That's how it's been all month. She's so sensitive. It affects our relationship. And it makes it hard to talk about anything because all we talk about is my recovery, and I feel like, my life is just this accident. We rarely, act like a couple. I just wanna get back to that. What we were."

"Mr. Salvatore. It's a lot for her to process today. Your struggle, your diagnosis, her taking a step down from treating you. From what you tell me, she's used to looking out for you. So, this may make her feel, as if you don't need her."

"But that ain't true. It just ain't true. I need her more than anything, just not in the way, she wants to be there. I need my wife. Not my physical therapist. I need her, just to wake up to. To take care of our son. To talk to."

"Let her know that. And allow her time to process things. I'm ready to help you both, just as soon as your both ready. But as much as you need her for moral support, she needs you for emotional support."

"Okay Doc."

 **.x.**

After the meeting was over, Bonnie walked back upstairs, into the large clinical building, and helped her husband back downstairs. When they got into the elevator, their son sat on Damon's lap, and it was a quiet elevator ride down. And a quiet walk through the parking lot. But, what took the cake, was the silence in the car on the way home. Damon watched his wife stare out into the road, and not say a thing. He looked at her, and back at the road, and back at her. Then he glanced at their son, and back at the road. He let his fingers twiddle in his hair. He'd been out of the Army for three months, and for the first time, in almost ten years, he let his hair grow out. So he just let his fingers dangle in it, nervously, before putting his hand back in his lap and twiddling with his thumbs.

His thumb twiddling was getting to her. She could see it from her periphery. Just thumb wrestling himself. She got her body and turned it slightly towards the window and leaned onto her left hand with her hand in her hair. She'd also let her hair grow out some. Not by choice. She'd been so busy with her husband and son, she hadn't gone and gotten it cut again. She hadn't had long hair since they were married. Her mother made her not want to keep long hair, as a girl. It was so tedious trying to take care of it. Now, its growing again, and she hasn't even given thought to it.

Damon battles with himself on whether or not to speak. She looked like she had a lot on her mind, and from the looks of it, she had probably cried when she sat in the car alone. The untrained eye wouldn't know, but he had a way of figuring it out, since Bonnie never liked anyone to see her cry. She chose to cry alone. And this, was the reason she left the therapy session, and wanted to go to her car to "be alone."

He decided to finally say something. "Baby girl, I-"

"Do you want to try somethin' in town for dinner tonight? I don't really feel like cookin' today?"

"Uh..." they hadn't gone out to dinner since he visited her in LA. She looked at him with those big green eyes, and he basically lost his train of thought. "Well..."

"I was thinking of the barbecue spot that opened last year. It's kind of popular. I hear they play live music."

Damon, new she was simply upset, and didn't want to focus on talking much about what happened. "Sounds fun, maybe you go with your momma, and Dimitri, and I just stay home."

"What, why?"

"I just don't think it's smart for me to be in a crowded place, in a wheelchair."

"Damon, come on. You're a person too. They accommodate."

"Damon?" He asked confused.

"What?"

"You just called me Damon."

"I did. I didn't notice."

"You're upset with me."

"Oh stop. I'm not. I didn't notice. Okay. I'm sorry. I just, thought it would be nice to get out of the damn house." She snapped.

"I get it. But, the only thing, is it makes sense for you to maybe go with your momma. Get out for a bit. From me, and this wheel chair, and being stuck taking care of me." They pulled up to their place, just as he said that. She gave him a look of both hurt and anger.

"Seriously? After all that just happened, you feel like that is what you needed to say?"

"Baby girl-"

"Damon, fucking Dimitri, fucking Salvatore! There you go again." She yelled. He hadn't heard her yell in a while. She got out of the truck and slammed the door, making him jump and waking up their sleeping son. Who began to cry. Bonnie walked around the truck and grabbed their crying son, and calmed him down. Damon sat in the truck, baffled. Her emotions were all over the place the past few weeks. He placed his thumb and his index on the bridge of his nose, and lowered his head rubbing the space aggressively. She walked into the house and laid him back into his crib as he fell back asleep. She stomped back outside to see him standing on one leg outside of the truck. Attempting to get himself back to the house. "So, you gone be a super hero, or you gone let me help you out?" She asked with an attitude.

He furrowed his brows, and looked down and back up with a confused look, then he bit his lip. "I don't know. I could very easily try and hop over there. It may hurt a bit or take a minute..." as he spoke she walked over to the truck and grabbed the wheel chair and sat him down, "... I wouldn't want to-"

"Shut up Damon."

"Damon? Again?"

"Doodle. Okay. Shut up Doodle!" She barked. He grinned under the palm of his hand for a minute. He had a hard time not finding her anger sexy. Even, if the last thing she wanted to feel right now, was sexy. He couldn't help but to love her little temper. He stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and when he got into the house, she rolled him into the bedroom and began taking his sweatpants off. It's all he could wear over his cast. But he got hot quickly. So she grabbed some basketball shorts and helped put them on him.

He stood there, on one leg as she pulled them up, he leaned slightly on the bed. It was rather uncomfortable pulling his pants up over his naked body. So, she turned her head to the side, and slowly pulled up as she stood up. When she was fully standing, he grabbed her by her sides, and held her in front of him. "Thank you, baby girl."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "You're welcome." Attempting to walk away, he pulled her back.

"I'm serious. Thank you for everything. You do everything for me. And I don't ever want you to feel like I'm not grateful." He fought her body language for attention, while she looked off to the side. "Look at me, baby girl." She refused. "Look at me." He grabbed her by her chin and turned her face to him. "Thank you. For everything. I am not me, without you. But I think this is best for us. Please understand that."

"Would it make a difference if I understood your logic or not? Would that change your mind, and let me still be your physical therapist, huh?"

He exhaled and paused a second before answering. "No, baby girl. I wouldn't change my mind, because this process is tough for me, and you of all people don't deserve the brunt end of my anger. And if you're my physical therapist, and wife, and mother to my son, and chauffeur, and everything else, that's what will happen. I'm doing this for you, for us."

"Maybe so. But, I left my job, my life, no, my career, and everything, in LA to help you, and now, you just want me to stop, doing what I'm good at. You just want me to sit down, like a good wife, like back in Georgia. Which is why I left Georgia. Because I was supposed to be doing more. You're asking me to go back to that. Understand, how it makes me feel."

"I didn't think about it that way. Honestly. I just didn't want all this pressure and stress on you or us, it ain't good for our son."

"Did you ever stop to think, I thrive under pressure? This is how I work best. I was doing great in LA. Don't sit me back in a corner! I'm not that woman."

"I would never want you in a corner. That ain't my goal. But, therapist...? It ain't good for our marriage, baby girl."

"I get it, what more can I say? You've made up your mind. It is what it is." She started to walk away.

"You know what? Go back to LA!" He called out. Bonnie stopped in her tracks, turned to him and was as puzzled as she could be.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, maybe, you should go back to LA. While I recover. It's better for us both, and-"

"Better for who? We have a son, Damon. He just turned two. He's attached to his daddy at the hip. He loves you, like he's never loved anything. And Puppy. He loves puppy."

"I'll always be here. Puppy will always be here. We can keep our plans about buying a beach house in LA. It's just gone take longer. A year or so."

"A year? A got damn year! Were just supposed to be separated for a year. Me in LA with our son, and you here? What sense..."

"Perfect sense baby girl. You deserve the life you built. Here I come setting you back again. It ain't right. You don't need to be here."

"Doodle, stop." She became emotional.

"No. I'm serious. I think you need to go back to LA. I'll save money and move in with Lily and G."

"We can stay at my momma's house. She moved out. It's paid off." Bonnie said.

"Then, what? You just wait on me to heal. At least, in California, you don't have to be waiting. You'll be working, and staying busy. Our son will be in..." his eyes became ready, "he can be in that day care you wanted him in. And I'll be there, before you know it, I'll be there."

"No!"

"Bird, I'm not askin' you. I'm tellin' you. This was temporary anyways. I want you to go back and-"

"No!" She stormed out of the room and left. He heard her slamming things around, then she walked back in the room, looked at him and pointed her finger as if to say something then instead grunting, "Hmmmm." She made a prominent growling noise and walked back out. He stood there, feeling lost, because he thought he was doing what was best, and he realized, he may have said the wrong thing. She walked back into the room. "You..." she yelled, and walked back out, not completing a sentence. She went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He still stood there listening to her talking to herself in the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and waited for her to calm down. It took about five minutes, and she walked out. No longer wearing her other clothes. This time wearing some little house shorts, and faded, old Prince t-shirt and her hair in a bun. He just watched her move around, and sat there, being a mixture of turned on, and sad. He couldn't figure out which feeling was more prominent. He didn't want them to leave. But he knew they needed a plan.

She walked out of the room again, and walked back in five minutes later with a sandwich and a drink for him. He sat it down on the table next to the bed.

"You need to eat." She demanded, softly.

"I don't want no damn sandwich right now."

"Fine." She reached for it as to take it back, and he grabbed her wrist. "Let go." She said quietly, biting her tongue.

"No." he pulled her onto the bed.

"Seriously... let go." He turned his body so he was lying next to her.

"Baby girl..."

"What?!"

"You done? Throwin' a tantrum now?" He looked at her face, and while she didn't want to look back at him, she did. "B'cos let me tell you. You need to knock it off. Or I promise, I'm gone make you regret it." He pinned her arms above her head. Then laid his heavy casted leg across her body.

"Doodle. Get your leg of me!"

"You tryna hurt me? Remember, I'm in this cast, and my arm just healed, be careful." He laughed.

"I'm not laughin' with you." She growled.

"I know, which makes this funny. Just relax." She finally calmed down. "You done?"

"Yes. I mean No. I mean whatever."

"Listen to me." He looked her in her eyes. "Maybe, I spoke too soon. Okay."

"You're damn right, Damon Dimitri Salva-"

"Not my government. Please, Bonnie Sheila Bennett." He laughed at her.

"Don't you dare, Damon Dimitri Sa-"

"Stop. You know I hate you callin me anything other than, Doodle, Baby, or Big Daddy. Don't do it, Baby girl. Don't dare do it, I promise, I'll fuckin' hurt you somethin' awful." He kept gripping her wrists. "Are you listenin' to me?"

"No. The minute you told me to go back to LA, I stopped listening to you." She turned her face away again.

"I said I'm sorry. I spoke prematurely, baby girl. I- I just don't want you here, regretful. Like in Georgia."

"I'm not, regretful. Okay. I never was. I just can't sit still Damon. I like to work, and be busy. And, you saying you don't need me... hurts my feelings." She cried. "What will I do if you don't need me?"

"Oh, my God, baby girl." He whipped her tears. "Do you hear yourself? I've always needed you. Always. And you need a break from me needing anything more from you, than just being my wife, and mother of my son. That's all I need from you. I made you a promise, some years ago. I said, I would make somethin' of myself and take care of you. I'm not rich. But, I have a plan for us, and if you let me, I will take care of you. Just be my wife. Be Dimitri's momma, and you know, do your independent thing. Since I can't stop you from just stayin' home and raisin' my kids." He laughed. "Since I can't just, be the sole provider, then just be my wife. Do what you want as your career, but, don't be my therapist. Okay?"

"But Damon, I-"

"Damon? Got damnit Bird!"

"I mean, baby, No one wants you healed more than me, and I just want to show you how good I am."

"You're amazin' you are. I've seen you first hand for the past few weeks. And I know, you would do what it takes to get me back to being as healthy as I can be. But I also, know we've argued countless times, and we can't handle it right now. If we're bein' smart, we'll keep it separate." He continued to wipe her tears, then he kissed her lips. She didn't kiss him back. But he kept kissing her hoping she'd repeated his gesture. "Kiss me baby girl." He kissed her repeatedly, and she was being stubborn. So, he moved to her neck, offering soft kisses. Moving from her chin, to cheek, to jaw line. Then he moved his left hand underneath her shorts. "You know, I don't want you to leave me. I need you both, but I want you to be happy."

"Don't force my anger."

"I'm sorry, baby girl." He kept working his fingers.

"No. Doodle, get from between my legs."

"Don't squeeze them thighs shut, you gone hurt my arm. It just healed." He teased.

"Doodle..."

"You are so backwards today, you know not to call me Doodle, when we're being frisky."

"We aren't bein' frisky. You're trying to." He muscled his way, between her legs. "Stop it. I hate you."

She whined, as he smiled, moving his lips towards hers again. "Say it again."

"I hate you."

"Oh yeah. You hate me? You hate big daddy?" His lips found hers neck again, and worked their way slowly to her lips. He went back and forth, until he softened her. "Open up for me. Baby girl." She fought him for as long as she could, but he won. He always won. He forced his fingers inside of her until she was moaning. "I didn't mean it okay. Don't leave me. I don't want you goin' back to LA. I just, I want what's best okay?"

"Mmm. Okay." She caught herself. "No. seriously, I'm angry baby. Get off me." His two fingers made their way while his thumb rubbed her sensuous pleasure zone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she tried gripping his wrist, but he forced her pleasure. "You're awful."

"I know I am. I'm always gone be awful."

"You asshole."

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole."

He continued to pleasure her, until she peaked, and lost her breath. After a few minutes she opened he eyes, "You ain't right."

"But I'm right for you. I love you, tell me you love me."

"No."

"Please?"

"You know what's unfair?"

"What?

She started to sing. "You made me love you. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it."

He sang the next line. "You made me love you and all the time you knew it. I guess you always knew it." He smiled at her, letting his blue eyes glisten in the light. "Now… tell me, the right way." He whispered.

"I love you." He stared at her until she cracked, and smiled again. He lived for that smile.

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 26:_

 _"S'okay daddy. S'okay." He put his small hands on his daddy's cheeks, and Damon couldn't help but to smile through his almost falling tears. "S'okay daddy." He held Damon's cheeks and immediately melded into his father's emotions. His little face, just held onto Damon's gaze, and when he realized he controlled his father's emotions at that point, he grinned from ear to ear, with Bonnie's chapstick shining on his cheeks, and mouth. Then, Damon laughed, and his tears never fell from his eyes. "Better daddy?" Damon nodded his head, in shock. Then Dimitri kissed his father's mouth, and Damon knew, he could get through the next three days._

* * *

 **So, this chapter had a time jump in the middle,. Bonnie and Damon are dealing with this together, and Bonnie becomes emotional finding out things about him she had no idea about. But, they have to learn to trust each other dealing with the others emotions to invest on working on their marriage. Bonnie and Damon try to deal with things as individuals, as opposed to as a couple. They are learning to lean on each other as HUSBAND and WIFE, for their sons sake. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Concrete Rose

**Best Friend**

 **Part 26 - Concrete Rose**

 **R-M**

 **Confusion about last chapter and Damon's triggers for PTSD, which are his accidents. Only his accidents, and being in vehicles trigger his PTSD. Those are separate from his generalized anxiety behind Bonnie, and it's also separate from his pain, involved in both Shiela and Baylee's death. He never coped with it, the way he should've, because once it happened, his marriage and relationship with Bonnie started to fall apart. Damon may have had some selfish tendencies with Bonnie. But it doesn't take away that he had insecurities, and pain behind all that was happening. He and Bonnie both have faults in their relationship. He's never tried to hurt Bonnie, she's never tried to hurt him. But their lack of communications and young ages, is what made them fall apart. Damon is learning he deserves to grieve, and Bonnie realizes, that she wasn't the only one hurting. She feels awful not realizing he was hurting so bad. What you come to realize about Bamon in this story, is they love each other very deeply, no matter where they are in life. They hate seeing the other in pain. Just to clear up last chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

Bonnie sat nervously in the Doctor's office. He was adjusting his glasses, and sitting down, after making some adjustments in his office. He opened his blinds, and sat out the tulips Bonnie brought to the office. He smiled, briefly and took his seat. "Thank you, Mrs. Salvatore. These are beautiful."

"Yes, they are my favorite. Damon planted them for me years ago."

"He seems to pay close attention to you. And you pay very close attention to him as well."

"Yes. We've looked out for each other a long time." Bonnie smiled dimly, feeling slightly nervous still.

"Would you like to talk about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"How you've looked out for your husband for so long."

"Well, I don't regret it, if that's what you're wondering." She looked at him en around the office. "I've known Damon for years. As long as I can remember. He was always... troubled. From his young age. There was just, all this pain inside of him. He seemed so lonely. I mean he has Stefan, his rather, but Stefan was such a daddy's boy. When Damon's momma left, he just... seemed like a loner...ya know? So lost."

"Did this strike you in a way?"

"It did. I felt this connection to him. I always had this hole inside of me, and I felt like he had the same hole. When I was spendin' time with him, I feel like, we both felt this connection, and those holes were gone." The Doctor listened as she began to get comfortable. "I mean, there was something about him, whether I was thirteen or seventeen. He was the bright spot in my day, even when he was angry. He was _always_ gentle with me."

"Was _gentle,_ new to you?"

"Yes. I mean all I had was my momma, and she was very hard on me. My daddy, he was never around. When he was, he wasn't fully present. He was busy engaging me and my mother in gifts, and visiting whatever place he lived. Ya know, we... lead a separate life from my daddy. He was absent, even when he was present."

"His absence affected you, and impacted your idea of family?"

"I mean, at a young age, for me, he was the fun parent... the happy one. We go see him, and we had fun and momma was happy. That's where the idea of my daddy was misrepresented. He was the good in my momma, and me, therefore, I wanted him to be there. But as I became older, I realized, he wasn't fully present. He was just keeping from spendin' time with momma. He was leadin' another life. He was not the man I thought he was."

"Do you believe, you found something in Damon, you didn't find in your father?"

"I don't know. Damon needed me, as much as I needed him." The Doctor remained quiet and took some notes. "Maybe in a way, he gave me what my daddy didn't, and I gave him what his momma didn't. I don't know." She twiddled her hands and wanted to cease talking. But she became curious. "You don't think I'm a mother figure to him, and he's a father figure to me do you doc? Because maybe that's all kinds of screwed up."

The doctor laughed. She didn't laugh though. She was afraid of what he might say. "It's not uncommon, Mrs. Salvatore, that isn't as uncommon as you might think. People, tend to find qualities in their significant other resembling either what they had in their parents or what they lacked. This is, many relationships."

"But, Damon and I... are we okay?"

"Well, today is about you. And I've not made any assessments. I'm just here to listen." He paused a bit. "I find it interesting the idea that you, want to take care of your husband, in all ways. But, do you feel you do this, to neglect dealing with yourself?"

"No, I don't need to deal with myself. I feel like, my purpose is to take care of others."

"So, tell me about dealing with pain. How do you deal with pain."

"I pray about it. Talk to God, or my daddy, I guess."

"Your father?"

"Yes. I've always talked to him."

"You have a spiritual, connection to him?"

"It's the closest connection I've had to him. We were close when he was alive, I was able to reach out and call him to talk. But that's the extent of it. When he died, I continued to reach out to him."

"You managed to create a relationship with your father, even after his death. How do you feel about his death?"

Bonnie looked at the doctor in shock. It was as if the question was inappropriate. "What do you mean?"

"How did his death affect you?"

"It didn't. I just, I cried once, and I moved on. Why dwell on something I can't change?"

"Is that how you see it, as dwelling?"

"I mean, sure. It's wasting thoughts and unnecessary tears."

"And are there other deaths, you've relayed this idea in your brain, to avoid dealing with."

"I don't avoid dealing with death. I deal with it."

"We spoke the other day, about your grandmother and daughter. How would you say you dealt with the deaths of both of those people?"

Bonnie looked up, in almost disgust, and she felt her lip begin to shake, she felt emotions hitting her, in a way she hadn't hardly dealt with it. With the exception of she and Damon's argument, a few months back, she had pushed those things to the back of her mind. "Oh wow, Doctor Fell. I, I don't think I can do this. I really don't. It's not that I can't, it's just that..." he sat calmly waiting for her to finish her thoughts. "Ya know, I should go." She stood up and headed towards the door. She wondered if the doctor would stop her but he didn't. She stood at the door and stopped. She turned to him, "The thing is Doc, I can't deal with things I can't fix. Because, I'm used to pain."

Bonnie headed out again and the doctor spoke out. "But I can help you, if you let me." Her body walked out, but her hand held the knob, pausing when he spoke again. "Dealing with death is a part of life. It can happen again, someone you love may die, and you will ask yourself, are you strong enough to get through it? One day, you will look yourself in the mirror, and say, 'I can do this.' And you will. Just know, I am here for you Mrs. Salvatore. Whenever you're ready."

Bonnie let what he said, slowly sink in, and before a tear drop could fall, she slowly shut the door, and left.

 **...**

Bonnie walked into the house to see her husband teaching their son how to say 'please.' He was holding an apple slice, and a repeating himself. "Say, 'Please, Daddy."

His son gave him a puzzling look. Then he kept, reaching for the apple slice.

"Ah, ah ah. Say 'Please' first baby boy." Bonnie grinned. She stood silently at the front door, and watched as Dimitri, furrowed his eyebrows underneath his bushel of hair. The young boy pushed his hair back out of his face.

"Gimme." He whined. "Daaaad-deeee?" He kept whining.

"No. Say 'Please.' Don't be stubborn." Damon sat the apple slice on the cabinet and looked up at his wife. She stood there, in her horizontally stripped, dress. Her hair was in a ponytail. She rarely wore ponytails. But she refused to wear it down on such a warm day. Her caramel skin, and green eyes, and pearly smile, lit him up. "This boy, is doggone stubborn." He rolled away, while the two-year-old, fell to the floor whining, and being licked by Puppy.

"I wonder where he gets it." She said looking up at the ceiling, smiling.

"Oh, you know, he gets it from you. I'm hard-headed. You... are stubborn." He smiled. "You hungry?"

"I don't know. Nothin' sounds good, but I think I'm hungry." She said. He looked at her awkwardly. "It's just, nothin' sounds good. Except maybe some fruit. I don't have an appetite, really.

"I'll cut you up some fruit."

"No, I can cut it, baby. Don't worry."

"Stop, Baby girl. Let me cut the fruit. Tell me how you think things went today, you got back kind of early."

She frowned when he mentioned that. "Yeah, I left. I needed a break."

"Why, what happened?" He asked surprised.

"Just... I needed to." She cut it short. He could tell when she had a hard time dealing with things.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it. Whenever you're ready. No pressure. You're goin' back next week, right?" She gave him a long hard look, and it worried him. "We benefit from this. Our son benefits from this. You will benefit from this. I know it ain't easy at first, it was hard on me. But I promise, it gets better." He saw her tears try to fight falling, but a couple slipped out of her eyes. He reached for the counter top, and stood his body up next to her and pulled her in for a hug. She tugged her arms underneath his, holding upward towards his shoulders, while he wrapped his arms around her neck, put one of his hands in the back of her head and kissed her forehead. "I promise you, it gets better." He put his chin on top of her head, and just held her. They remained there silently a few minutes holding each other.

"Doodle, I hope that you feel as though, I don't blame you for anything. And if you ever feel hurt, or questionable about Grams or Baylee's death, then you feel you can reach out to lean on me. I may not always seem like I can handle talking about it, but you deserve my support, should you need it."

"that means a lot to me baby girl. I'm sure, as I get more comfortable dealing with it. We can deal with it together." He spoke sincerely.

At some point their son's cries let up and he came tugging on Damon's clothes. Damon looked down at his marble shaped grey eyes. Welding with tears that stopped falling, and he looked up at his daddy, feeling defeated.

"Peeeeeze dad-dy." He bit on his index finger, hopeful. Bonnie let go of Damon and picked him up, sitting him on the cabinet. She smiled, with relief.

"Oh, my word. He said it." She gleamed. Damon smiled back at her. She walked to get the apple slices and handed them to Damon. Damon held the apple slice, and looked at his son.

"Peeeeze."

"Here baby boy. I'm so proud of you." He rubbed his son's wild hair, and kissed his forehead. "Come on let's cut some fruit for your momma." Damon hobbled around, and grabbed oranges, apples, and grapes, and cut it up in an assortment for Bonnie, while she stood by their son. "His hair is getting wild."

"No, it's fine." She said.

"Baby girl, he needs a cut."

"Doodle, don't start. We will cut it one day okay? Let me just enjoy this little mess for a while."

 **.x.**

A week later Bonnie was in Doctor Fell's office talking, when the subject of death came up again. She caught herself trying not to walk away, and to sit and deal with it. The question came again. "How do you think you dealt with Sheila and Baylee's deaths?"

She took a long minute of thought and it wasn't like she didn't know what to say. Because all week the question ran through her mind. All week she had been plagued by this question and she gave so much thought to it, that she realized she did t have a real answer. "I don't know."

"Do you remember crying, or shutting down?"

"I cried. Once. Then I didn't know how to deal with it. I wanted cry everyday. I wanted to scream, throw things, break things, yell, punch walls. But, when it really came down to it, after my daughter died, I felt dead inside. Doing those things were secondary to just feeling nothing. It was easier to feel nothing."

The doctor took more notes. "And Sheila?"

"I expected it. My grams prepared me for her death whether I wanted to deal with it or not. She spoke about it, she wanted to make me okay with it. After what happened to Baylee.

"And were you?"

"I don't know, because I still had this emptiness from my daughter dying. Then, I left and finished school. I had a friend, a kind of boyfriend... work. I was able to escape it, when I was in LA."

"This kind of boyfriend?"

"We'd just broken up. But were still friends."

"Did he know about your grams and your daughter?"

"Yes. He knew my grams. He was at the funeral. But, we had broken up, and I thought I needed Damon. But that's when I found out he was more serious with this other woman than I thought."

"Other, woman?"

"A friend of mine. Well, a mentor. She's not my friend. She used me."

"To get to your husband?"

"I believe so. And eventually, she got him. He was stupid enough." The doctor took notes, and took his time this time. He knew he'd come back to this part later.

"So, he was in a relationship, and you were forced to deal with, Sheila's death alone?"

"It gets complicated Doc. My husband and I conceived, our son the night of the funeral. I went my separate way, he went his. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew it was Damon's. Kol and I were always protected. And it had been a short while after my break up also. So, I thought to tell Damon, and it's when I found out he was engaged. So, I didn't tell him. I blocked him out of my life. At that point, Baylee, Grams, and Damon, were no longer a part of my world. I had my career, my life in LA, and eventually, I met Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"My best friend."

"Okay, so, Ginny, knew about grams and Baylee."

"No."

"You understand, you deal with a classic case of avoidance Bonnie? Can I call you Bonnie?"

"Yes Sir."

"Bonnie, its known as Avoidance coping. Or escape coping. Avoidance, is..." he had to be careful with his words. "Well, it's a not really coping. It's a _maladaptive mechanism,_ used for coping. You protect yourself from psychological damage, by avoiding it. _If you avoid it, it didn't happen._ It's not uncommon, but it's not common, and it really hinders progression. It actually creates more, long-term damage. You become closed off and shut people out."

"I had no idea there was a such thing."

"There is, and it can be damaging to your relationships. Ideally, your husband, should be the closest person to you. If you shut him out of your honest feelings, and don't deal with them, he begins to feel like he's failing you. Then, he doesn't know how to deal with the conflict, so you begin to feel like he doesn't care. You feel as if he's neglecting your feelings. The problems become circulatory, and the two of you are creating problems within the marriage, that you don't realize."

Bonnie looked confused, and relieved at the same time. She put her hands in her face wanting to cry but refraining. "It's hard for me to vocalize my needs or feelings."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. As a young girl, I don't think it mattered what I felt. No one asked me. No one except Damon. But, by the time he was askin' I was used to, I guess as you say, avoiding."

"Well, a repercussion of that type of coping, can result in so much internalized anger, that it becomes, passive aggressive anger, until you have an explosive episode. You don't want that to be a result of internalizing your anger, by avoiding your feelings."

"It's crazy, because when we were younger, I used to tell Damon, how angry he was and how unhealthy it was. And I was wrong." She sounded disappointed in herself.

"No, you weren't wrong. Anger is healthy, but maybe it was the way he dealt with it, in which it became unhealthy for him. You and your husband have learned, a lot from each other. In actuality you see each other faults, but not your own. And that is normal in many relationships."

She nodded her head, and didn't say anything to him.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?"

"Yes Sir. Does this mean, my husband and I aren't failures?"

"Of course, you're not failures. Listen, it's hard to know how to work on things unless we identify the issues. We still have a way to go Bonnie. You and I, you and your husband, and your husband and me. But, I'm very determined to help you two. Veterans and their families, deal with things differently, and not all therapists have this understanding. I have military experience and I have an emphasis on veteran studies, and I have a civilian wife, who was where you are before."

"I mean, it's weird, ya know? Talking about things, is not my comfort zone. I just, didn't have a momma who talked about things. She blocked things out. My grams did the same, but she had a soft spot for me and Doodle. I mean Damon."

"It's important to know, that by avoiding, you're not dealing, in a healthy way. Your feelings and pain is valid. Your hurt is valid. And there is nothing wrong with hurting. There is nothing wrong with being angry. It's healthy. Get angry sometimes, and express with words, how you feel. This will help you, to deal with your pain, in a constructive way."

"I can only try Doc."

"Okay, try something for me the next few weeks. If you feel tension in your household, or a disagreement happening. I want you to voice it right away. In a calm manner. Calm yourself by counting to ten or taking ten breath, I want you to mention it, and how it makes you feel. Then accept a response in return. Avoid arguing, unless, it becomes necessary. But make sure you _listen_ as much as you _speak_. Afterwards, write down what happens, and tell me."

"Oh geez. I'll see what I can do. I can't make promises."

"All you can do is try. And maybe there won't be conflict. But just try this exercise, if there is one. We can talk through it together."

"Alright Doc." She nodded her head, and he felt her slight relief after this week's session.

"I feel like we've barely scratched the surface. Next week we can talk about your pregnancy. Your life in Los Angeles, as a single mother."

Bonnie realized so much more needed to be said. She wasn't sure how to approach that, let alone the situation with Mason. She just nodded her head and grinned. "Certainly Doc. I should go. My boys, are making dinner tonight, and I don't want the kitchen to burn down." She and the doctor laughed.

"Certainly. You're doing amazing Bonnie. Tell Damon I'll see him tomorrow. You two have a good weekend."

"Thanks. 'Till next week Sir."

She shook his hand and this week, left the room, feeling more confident than the previous week.

 **.x.**

Another week later and Bonnie was talking to the doctor about her life after Damon.

"I thought Mason was everything I needed. He wanted me to be independent. He helped me work towards my career, he thought I was capable of doing so much."

"You don't think your husband believed in you?"

"I don't know. He relied on my morally, and had this old-fashioned idea of me, just staying home. After my grams and daughter's passing, sitting at home just made me think about it. then I meet Mason, and he was the opposite."

"It sounds like, you were ready for someone who didn't really on you for Moral support or to just be their wife?"

"Maybe. I mean, all I knew in life was how to be there for my momma, and my husband. Then I wanted a different life. Maybe I was wrong, but it's how I felt."

"Of course. That's natural. And many people don't understand the struggle of the military marriage. I get it."

"Yes, and Mason, he was... the opposite of it all."

"Was Mason, and answer or a problem in your opinion?"

"He was a solution. He was the opposite of Damon. I needed the opposite. He had qualities of Kol, but, much sterner in his ways. More established as a man."

"We've established, that Kol, was the boyfriend, who felt more like a friend. So was Mason, the boyfriend, who felt like the...?"

"He just felt like a man. He knew what he wanted, his life was planned. He thought, I could bring something to his life, on my own."

"He made you feel, like he didn't need nurturing, or fixing. He was fixed, in your mind, therefore, you felt 'fixed' also. With Mason, the pain, didn't exist. He was new, and fresh, and it helped you to block out the past."

Bonnie felt awful. "Oh gosh, when you say it like that, it makes me feel as if I used him."

"Did you?"

"I didn't think I did. I thought we were equals. I loved Mason."

"Were you in love with Mason?"

"Honestly doc, I don't think I ever was in love with him, but at this point I felt what Mase and I had was natural and normal. And equal."

"It doesn't sound like he thought of you as an equal. It sounds like he thought of you as a trophy. And you accepted this, because it changed your meaning of yourself. You accepted this, because you were no longer a 'problem' in your mind. You were a solution. Just like Mason, was your solution, you were his."

"Life is awful Doc. We treat each other awful Doc. Humans, are horrible. I include myself in that."

"Its human nature Bonnie. We use each other. We, gravitate to what we need. It's not awful, it's natural."

"Mason, and I never fully... ended things the right way. I mean, we needed things... but- it didn't have to be that way. I was perfectly willing to talk things out with him, but, once he proved after a while, he wasn't cut out to be a father to my son multiple times. He even said it once, _my son wasn't his problem._ That was the moment I ended things."

"It's safe to say, you and Mason, should have a talk next week when you go to Los Angeles."

"Of course, Doc."

"But you shouldn't feel guilted into anything. Be honest, and don't invest too much time. You know, short and sweet. Too much talking will definitely, open too many doors."

"I definitely don't want that."

Bonnie finished out her session with the Doc. Talking about Ginny, and Dylan.

 **.x. A week later .x.**

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her husband and his brother as they stood there, looking at her. She was speechless. Damon went out of his way, and what could she really say? He had a point, but it didn't matter. "Really baby? You told Stefan I needed his help. You need Stefan back here, more than I do."

"Naw, I don't. They bar is being worked on, with those faulty pipes for the next two days. It's shut down for business for the next three days. Stefan hired, the contractors to come out tomorrow. So, G is gone pick me up and take me to the bar, where Matt and Zack will be during the work day. I can finish looking over paperwork, and G will have Dimitri during the day. I'm good. You need Stefan."

"Baby, I'm capable of dealin' with Mase. You need your brother."

Stefan interrupted with his bag in his hand, "Ya'll can quit fightin' over me. Seriously. Listen, Bird, D has everything on lock for the next three days. He's got people here. You and me, will work better together, with your things, and taking turns driving back. Besides, already bought my plane ticket." Stefan said. He looked at his brother, who was determined to send Bonnie with help. She insisted on taking care of everything, and it had only gotten worst since the new physical therapist began helping Damon.

"Stop tryna do it all by yourself baby girl."

"I can't believe you." She shook her head. She walked to her son and picked him up, while he was walking around playing with Puppy. "Baby boy, come here. Where are your socks?"

"It's seventy-five degrees in the house, baby girl."

"Still, he just got over a cold."

"Yup. And he had a fever, so I know, to keep his socks off."

"His little feet feel cold." She said rubbing his toes.

"Good. He needs them to feel cold." Damon said with an attitude. Bonnie snapped her green eyes at him sharply. "What? I'm bein' honest."

"You're bein' an ass."

"You're bein' paranoid."

She looked towards her son, and kissed his cheek repeatedly. She started to finger her hands through his wild hair. She moved it to the side to stare at his gravity pulling grey eyes. His caramel skin was still really sensitive, and his cheeks remained red, when he was either angry or over heated.

"See," his father said, "he's over heated!"

"That kid's got some wild hair." Stefan laughed.

"It ain't wild, it's adorable." Bonnie said. Her emotions were everywhere.

"He startin' to bump into things. I had to give him a man bun yesterday." Damon said.

"A baby bun." She corrected. "It was cute." She looked back at her son. "Wasn't it baby boy? Your little baby bun. I love this black hair. All this wild black hair. Your daddy used to have wild black hair, before the Army. But look, he's letting it grow back now. Mommy can't wait to run her fingers through it." She smiled.

"Baby girl, I'm cuttin' this shit soon. Well, trimmin' it, anyway."

"Why?"

"It's ticklin my ears."

"So. Look at me, my hair is getting long. I guess I'll cut it too. You know, I only let it grow out for you.

"Well, I love your hair long. Reminds me of when you were younger, and much, much sweeter." She rolled her eyes at him. He grinned, cunningly.

"Anyways, baby boy, give momma kisses."

"Kissy momma. Kiss-eeeee." He reached his little hands up to her face and pulled her to him by the cheeks. Then he planted a slobbery yet, delicate few kisses to her mouth. "Wub you momma." He was talking much better since his birthday a few weeks ago. Damon taught him a couple words every week.

"Oh," she got teary eyed. "I wub you too." Damon grabbed his son, slowly. "Doodle, don't forget no sweets after-"

"After six."

"I'm serious."

"I know. Give me a kiss, baby girl." Her eyes watered again. "You ain't never been good at this." He laughed. A horn sounded outside and Stefan looked out the door.

"Our car is here, Bird." He grabbed her bag, and his own headed outside.

Bonnie looked at Damon sympathetically. "Are tou gone be okay, baby?" She asked him, remembering the doctor said, he gets separation anxiety. Even if he'd never admit it.

"I'm perfectly fine. I have my son. The bar. And shit to do." She bit her lips as well as her tears back. She leaned down and hugged him. Shirtless as always. He lifted his face and locked lips with her. Then he looked her in the eyes. "Hurry up and come back to me." He whispered.

"I'm as good as back, already." She laid one more small press to his lips and stood up. She looked out to Stefan who was waiting on her, and she looked back at Damon, who wiped his eyes, but she saw no tears. Maybe he tried to do it, really quickly. But she smiled briefly, before walking out the front door and shutting it. She couldn't see that image again. Damon sat still a while, until he heard the car drive off. He then looked at his son who looked at him, and gave a sad face.

"S'okay daddy. S'okay." He put his small hands on his daddy's cheeks, and Damon couldn't help but to smile through his almost falling tears. "S'okay daddy." He held Damon's cheeks and immediately melded into his father's emotions. His little face, just held onto Damon's gaze, and when he realized he controlled his father's emotions at that point, he grinned from ear to ear, with Bonnie's chapstick shining on his cheeks, and mouth. Then, Damon laughed, and his tears never fell from his eyes. "Better daddy?" Damon nodded his head, in shock. Then Dimitri kissed his father's mouth, and Damon knew, he could get through the next three days.

"You're something, you know that, right? You are your mother's child. I swear, you have her touch Baby boy." He stood his son up on his lap, adjusted the young boy's shorts, as he was as shirtless as his daddy. They rolled into the kitchen, and he sat his son on the countertop and got ready to make them some food.

 **.x.**

Ginny picked Stefan and Bonnie up from the airport. They decided to have lunch before stopping by the apartment. They went to In-N-Out burger. Stefan, had never been to California. Let alone, had an In-N-Out burger.

"What's so good about this place?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I don't eat red meat, but once in a blue moon," Ginny said, "they have a grilled cheese. Which is the burger without the meat, and it tastes exactly like the real thing."

"Oh, I remember you were weird like that." Stefan grinned.

"Shut up." She laughed. "You should get a Double Double, with animal style fries, and a milk shake. You'll love it."

Stefan looked at Bonnie, and she agreed. "Yes, big brother."

"Fine. But I ain't gone promise I'm gone like it."

Bonnie and Ginny grinned at each other. They knew he'd love it. He stood in line with his boots, and his jeans, and his button up. He did t wear a hat as much as Damon, so, he had his hair, perfectly gelled. Women, couldn't keep their eyes off of him, and he felt like a king. "I can feel it going to your head country boy?"

"Don't be jealous, because city girls like fellas like me." Stefan said.

 **...**

They were driving in Ginny's car on their way to Bonnie and Masons apartment. Bonnie already called and reserved the truck, and Mason got the U-Haul for her. They drove quietly, waiting for Stefan to admit he loved the food. He was sitting in the car, looking out the window at how beautiful and crowded California was, rubbing his stomach. He caught them staring at him. "Okay, it was fucking good. I admit it. Now, I need a nap."

"Well, you take a nap, for about an hour. So, I can talk to Mason." She said as they pulled to the front of the large building.

"What? Bird, I told my brother, I wasn't gone let you go there alone."

"Listen, I just need an hour. Ginny will entertain you for that hour. Then y'all can come back, and help me load the U-Haul, and we will sleep at Ginny's tonight, and start driving tomorrow."

Stefan looked at his sister-in-law, like she was crazy. Then he took a look at Ginny. "Don't look at me, I don't tell her how to live her life" Ginny laughed.

"What if he don't keep it friendly?" He asked Bonnie.

"He will."

"And if he don't?"

"You'll be by an hour later." She grinned.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Stefan?" She called out softly. "Thank you. I love you. I'll be okay."

"Bird, don't make me have to come whoop somebody's ass." He said seriously, sounding like his brother. "I'm serious. You know you're my family."

"I know."

"Come on, Stefan, I'll take you to grab some memories for your short trip." Ginny said reluctantly. They waited until Bonnie made it inside of the building, before they pulled off.

 **.x.**

Bonnie took a deep breath before entering the apartment. Fiddling the keys around a bit, so he would have fair warning she'd been there. She texted him, before lunch letting him know when she'd be by. As she began turning the lock, she felt it being unlocked and opened from the inside. So, when she met eyes of the person on the other side of the door, she was shocked to find the one woman, standing there, that she never wanted to see again.

"Oh, my God. You're kidding me, right?"

"Bonnie." She said calmly, with a calculated grin, and a casual attitude.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought Mason told you."

Just then they were interrupted, by a tall man, with a deep voice and green eyes. "Bon, hey."

"Mase! What's Sybil doin' here?"

* * *

 _Excerpt Pt 27:_

Damon watched, what he felt like was an over emotional, Bonnie, lose it. He didn't know if he should speak, or hear her out. "It is betrayal, baby. You did what you did with no concern to me. We are supposed to talk about everything now, remember. Not bulldoze each other's feelings or neglect them. Of all the things, you could've done, you did this! And you seem like you feel good about it. The arrogance. The disrespect. The lack of compassion. If I wasn't so damn sick," she leaned over, and clutched the toilet bowl with her hands, then as the cold porcelain pushed through the small bones of her fingers and then arms giving her the chills, her stomachs tightened beyond her control and she heaved up her insides and they left her body through her mouth, and he felt so bad for her. She was so angry, yet, her face wasn't angry, it was expressing disgust and nausea. "If I wasn't so damn sick... bwaaaaaah." She threw up again. They shouldn't have eaten that take out. He thought, watching her try to yell, and contain her vomit. "If I wasn't so damn sick, I'd probably kick your ass." She said, wiping her mouth. His blue eyes felt fear, helplessness, and slight humor. She was making threats from hugging the toilet seat. When she saw the twinkle in his eye. That same twinkle that meant he was about to laugh. She sternly said, "You have three seconds to disappear, until I calm down. Or you're gone wish you signed them divorce papers."

* * *

 **So, Mase and Sybil are they up to something? Or maybe it's innocent. Bonnie's understanding herself a little more. Talking to the therapist has helped her to understand herself some. And soon both she and Damon will be talking to the therapist. As the loss of Baylee and Shiela, felt both Damon and Bonnie had devastations about it. Last chapter I spoke about Damon's, this chapter Bonnie's. Also, helped to show why Bonnie is the way she is, and how it has affected her. They are both valid in how they feel, because these two people were important to them. Thanks for reading.**

 **Ps, I wrote this chapter weeks ago, and only did one edit, so sorry if there's errors.**


	28. Where we are, Where we've Been

**Best Friend**

 **Part 27 - Where we are, Where we've been**

 **R-M**

 **A/N I just want to apologize for this stories long and overdue update. And to let you all know I do not INTEND to abandon my BAMON stories. Thanks for all of your continued support. ;)**

* * *

Mason stood there looking between Bonnie and Sybil, unsure of what exactly to say. Sybil looked snide as always, and Bonnie wanted to smack her smug look off her face. Too many smug looks from this woman, were triggering Bonnie. She knew at this point the doctor's words made since. Her avoidance, had become a problem. She was coping in an unhealthy way, and she realized at that moment, she was angry. "What the hell, is she doing here Mase?"

"She's umm, she's my girlfriend Bon."

"What?!" Bonnie yelled. "You're kidding me, right? This is a joke, correct."

He shook his head, and looked down. "It's not a joke."

"Wow. Wow. You can't even look me in the face, can you? This woman, is the same woman who manipulated me years ago, and this is the woman you choose?" She looked at Mason full of disappointment. It brought her back to Damon, and the day, she saw he and Sybil together for the first time in person.

 _(Sheila's Funeral)_

 _It had been literal weeks since she'd seen Damon. She was visiting grams right after ending things with Kol. She and Damon had made love again, and he made her promise she'd always be his. Then they went their separate ways. They didn't speak. She didn't call him, and she kept living her life. A month went by before she got the phone call. Kol flew back home with Bonnie, as he knew Sheila as well. His brother had been helping Abby with getting things together. They were having one last car wash in her name. The pictures went up on social media accounts for nearly everyone in town that Damon knew. Matt, Zack, Stefan, the Church's, and in all of the pictures he kept seeing Bonnie and Kol, in the car wash pictures. He wasn't aware they were broken up. He thought they were still together. He couldn't face coming home alone. Seeing Sheila in a casket, and Bonnie with Kol. He couldn't handle it alone. He couldn't deal with Sheila's death and Bonnie's happiness being thrown in his face. So, he asked Sybil to attend the funeral with him. Although they were still casual at that point, he couldn't go alone._

 _The night before the funeral, Damon went to pay his respects to Abby. Bonnie was in her room and wouldn't come out. "Doodle, she is devastated. Maybe, you should go upstairs and speak to her, I'm sure she'd like that."_

 _Damon gave it a lot of thought, and at that point, Kol and Nik walked back into the house. The one man he didn't want to see, walking in comfortably. He remembers the day and time Kol had to ring the bell. Now, he was just walking in like he was family, which lead Damon further to believe, Kol and Bonnie reconciled. He looked at Abby, to answer. "No ma'am. I probably shouldn't." He hugged her one last time, and walked out past Kol, and Nik without so much as a word of glance._

 _"He is probably taking this very hard."_

 _Abby squared her eyes in shock. She had no idea what had gotten into him, but she just knew, he and Bonnie probably needed the space. "Maybe so."_

 _"Bonnie still hasn't come down?" Kol asked._

 _"No, she hasn't."_

 _"I should give her space. After the break up, I don't want her to feel crowded. I'll be back by in the morning, to check on her."_

 _"Okay, Kol. Thank you." He left his brother there, and headed back out to his car, feeling helpless. He saw Damon pulling off with a woman driving his truck. He thought it was peculiar, but he left it alone._

 ** _.x._**

 _After the service, Bonnie didn't even go to the burial. The minute she saw Damon standing next to Stefan, she felt more emotions than she was ready for. Hugging him was all that felt right, but as the service ended, she headed out so talk to him, and she saw that she recognized the familiar face in his passenger seat. Sybil._

 _She wasn't inside the service, but she waited in the car._

 _When she realized the things around her were caving in, she turned to see him heading out of the service. He hugged Abby, and walked back towards his truck. She was over it all. She left before hell could break lose. Bringing that woman to Mystic Falls. Brining her around the one person who fought harder for Damon and Bonnie, then Damon and Bonnie. Her grams, his grams. Grams to them both._

 _She didn't even take part in talking to people during the homecoming. When everyone met at Abby's house, for the afterlife celebration. She walked over to the Salvatore's barn. She knew no one would be there. Damon never spent time with his horses anymore, since leaving for the army. Sheila, his favorite horse was there._

 _She changed her clothes. She put on strappy dress, and some boots. Her favorite boots. She hadn't worn them in a while. She left them at home, while she was in LA. Her hair was still long at this point. Just weeks ago, grams and Damon brushed and braided it. Or tried to before she stormed off angrily._

 _Now she walked calmly towards the barn, passing her small patch of tulips in the Salvatore's garden. She grabbed a few, and kept walking until she hit the barn door. Tears steadily falling from her eyes, thinking about Grams, and Damon. And this, reminded her of Baylee. She pulled the heavy door open, and when she went inside, she looked directly for Sheila. Sheila wasn't there._

 _So, she sat on a barrel of hay, and cried her eyes out. Her face was red, and her eyes were burning. She wanted to talk to her father right now, but honestly, the thought of him didn't pop into her mind, with the pain of everything already happening._

 _After about ten minutes, the back barn doors opened, and Damon was walking Sheila inside. She saw him, before he saw her, and she tried to leave the barn the way she came. When he caught her, he called out to her._

 _"Bird? Chu doin' in here?"_

 _"Nothin' Doodle. I'm leavin' right now." She said._

 _"Wait. I- uh. I was ridin' Sheila. She's such a good horse." He said, rubbing her gently between the eyes. He leads her gently inside of her fenced area, and spoke to her a few minutes. Bonnie watched him, but felt the need to leave. She had anger towards him, and nothing, not even his gentle love for Sheila could calm her. She turned and headed towards the barn door, to leave._

 _He debated watching her leave, and letting her go. "Bird!"_

 _She stopped dead in her tracks and bit back tears._

 _"I didn't take her inside the service."_

 _She didn't care about his words. She pushed for the barn door, and he ran towards her and pulled her back inside. Dragging her against her anger. She had no words for him. She pulled away from him, trying to leave, and he wrapped his arms around her and carried her against her will back inside the barn._

 _"Let me go, Damon!"_

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"You're not the man, I once loved. You're not him, you son-of-a-bitch." He fought her body and tried to explain. His arms grabbing her arms, and her arms, hitting any part of his body she could get to. When she looked at his hat she hit it off his head._

 _"Calm down, Bird."_

 _"Fuck You Damon. I hate you." She hit him as much she could, until she exhausted herself._

 _"What do you expect? You and Kol's pictures are all over the place. Throwing your relationship in my face. I'm a man Bird that shit hurts me too." He yelled._

 _"Kol and I broke up. Weeks ago. I thought, you and I were... never mind. Just stay the fuck away from me." She yelled. He grabbed her room roughly, and at that moment, Stefan walked in._

 _"Aye, I heard ya'll from the house! And if I can hear ya'll, everyone can hear ya'll."_

 _"Were good Stefan!" Damon yelled._

 _"No, we ain't."_

 _"Bonnie stop being a fuckin' brat!" He yelled in her face. She took her hand and slapped him._

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _He held his face, and Stefan ran to grab him, before he overreacted. Then, Damon stopped him. "Get the fuck out of here, Stefan!"_

 _"Why? So, you can't hear him tell you, how wrong it was to bring that bitch to grams funeral. Fuck you Damon. Go to hell!" He'd had enough. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He looked at Stefan, and Stefan knew, he couldn't interfere at this point. At this point, the two of them were in Doodle and Bird world, and they were a tornado running through field. Stefan quietly stepped out, and when Damon pushed the door closed, he dropped the four by four to lock it, then picked up his favorite hat, which she smacked off his head. Then after he put it on his head, he smacked her ass while she was over his shoulder and carried her to a further, darker, empty side of the barn._

 _"No, Doodle." She swung her arms and legs while he held her over his shoulders._

 _"It's you. It's always been you. Why did you throw my tulips? You know I planted those for you, on your prom night? What has Kol ever done?"_

 _"He's been amazing Damon, he's amazing. I love him!" Hearing those words hurt his heart, so bad, he was sure she'd bruised it. He may have been a man, but he hurt too._

 _"You kill me Bird. Boy oh boy, do you know how to cut a man deep." He said with a fallen face and a dim glance, that had no twinkle to his eyes._

 _"It doesn't matter how much I love him. How great he is. How much he wants to make me happy. He isn't you. He never has been, and he knows it. I've tried to read you and understand you, and this... his takes the cake. Sybil?"_

 _"When you left I had no one Bird. Mike is stationed somewhere else now. You don't give a fuck about me. She listens. I need a friend too. You ain't the only one who needs somebody."_

 _"My friend, Damon? Or I thought she was."_

 _"Grams-"_

 _"Don't you say her name. You brought that woman here, and you should really be shamed."_

 _"I'm shamed. I am, but-"_

 _"But nothin' Damon."_

 _"Stop callin' me that!" He slung her body towards his and stole a kiss from her. She couldn't help but let him kiss her, because in her mind, this was the very last time. She'd never touch him or kiss him again, after today. Their kiss turned to passionate touches, and Damon unbuttoned his belt, and unzipped his pants, taking them off along with his boots. She'd, torn his shirt open, and before she knew it her panties were gone, and her dress was being pulled over the top of her head, and he was slamming her into a wooden wall. He put his hat on her and lifted her into the air, placing her on his member, and they both exhaled. They lost themselves into each other and in the madness. He fucked her hard against the wooden wall, and deep enough to make her scream. Sheila watched them while she ate her hay._

 _His heavy breathing and her moans made for the only music the two of them relaxed to. He finally let their bodies hit the floor, and sweat dripped from him as he fucked her missionary style._

 _Damon and Bonnie made love, in the most aggressive way. In the most emotional way. He cried, into her cries. And they both, must've known this was the last time. Because after they were done, Bonnie, got up with no words. She got dressed, while he dressed. She gave him his hat back, and he just looked at her. She picked up one of the tulips she'd thrown. And handed it to him._

 _"Bye, Damon." She called him by his first name again, and left._

 _Somehow with clarity this time. They'd said their goodbyes, one last time. Her and Kol were broken up. Grams was gone. Baylee was her best memory. And she was officially walking away from her past with no ties to it. She was ready for a brand-new start._

 _After six weeks, she started feeling sick._

 _After eight weeks, she took a test._

 _After ten weeks, she'd accepted what was happening. At the three-month mark, she thought she should tell Damon. So, she decided to check up on him. She found pictures of him and Sybil, on Sybil's social media accounts. They looked happy. Or, at least, he was pacifying it as happiness._

 _So, it made sense to leave it alone. He'd moved on, she'd moved on._

 _She needed to keep her mind open on her fresh start._

 _At the start of her fourth month she'd met Ginny, Damon had gotten serious with Sybil, and the rest is history._

 ** _.x._**

Mason walked out of his bedroom, where Sybil was waiting for Bonnie and Mason to have a private conversation. He sat on the living room couch, and she remained standing. She wasn't angry he'd moved on. She was angry that of all the people, it was Sybil.

"Why?"

"Bonnie, you don't have the right. You left me for your ex."

"No Mase. You pushed me away. You neglected my son and my feelings. I loved you. I mean, I love you, but, I just... we weren't right for each other."

"No, you were perfect for me Bon. You were. But I wasn't him. I saw it while I was there. And when I connected with Sybil, I guess it's the problem she had with him. She wasn't you. The two of you are never going to love anyone, the way you love each other. It's fine, I've come to terms with it. Well, I haven't. I'm angry at you. I really am. And I'm sorry for neglecting Dylan. It's just he was my kid. My son! Then I met his real dad, and realized he'd never looked at me the way he looked at his Damon. Sybil noticed... she and I were meant to meet, Bon. So yeah, things seem quick, but I'm almost forty. She's almost forty. For us, we're ready."

"So, what? She gets our wedding this year? She gets Europe, and the condo?"

"Bonnie, she gets all of the things that you don't want. You want a small town, and a house, in the south, with a simple life. You don't want this."

She didn't get it, but she still argued. "I love LA. This is my home."

"No. LA is your escape. You love Mystic Falls. And I get it. I saw it when I was there. I had to stay on business calls to keep from watching the way you and Damon looked at each other. The way Dylan looked at me differently once he met his father. I lost my family Bonnie. I lost you guys. And in Damon's mind, I stole you. Who's really wrong here? Nobody. We are all adults."

"Listen, whatever. I just... I need to get my things, and go. This isn't supposed to be drawn out. I need to get back to... to... I need to get back to him. He needs me."

"Damon?"

"Yes. He's back there, and that's why I'm here. I need to get my things, and go back. Being here, isn't where I want to be. You're right. Because I don't want to be anywhere, he's not."

"And Dylan? He's there, with him?"

"Yes. He's with his father. He and Damon, are very inseparable."

Mason felt it hit him in his emotional place, hearing that. He knew she needed to be with Damon. He knew she loved Damon. He felt it all between them when he was there. "You know, I think subconsciously I pushed you away. Realizing I wasn't him, and seeing the way you and Damon looked at each other. I sabotaged us, because I honestly knew, once you went back there, and I saw the two of you... I knew we were done. Probably much before you did. And I know he's really loves you by the way he could've treated me like shit, and didn't. Then you got back to LA, and I tried to talk myself out of what I was feeling, thinking we could work it out, but once I came home and he was here, in my house... I was ready to let you go, because, I knew, man to man, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Yeah. Well, we've been through a lot, he and I. So, the point we are at right now, is dealing with it." She sighed, wiping her tears. "Gosh, let me shut up. Anyways, here... I brought you this?" She handed him a fifty-thousand-dollar ring. "I sure hope you're making the right decision, Mason. You are a good man, and you deserve happiness. Regardless of how we ended, I love you. I always will. And I want you to be happy. I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you." He said. They hugged, like two friends, who used to date, and still loved each other. Almost two years together, living together, engaged, and raising Dylan. He squeezed her, and kissed her on the forehead. "Anyways, we should give you privacy. We have an appointment with a wedding planner."

"Wow, doing it big, huh?"

"You know me, Bon. Go big or go home."

"True." She smiled. "I really don't want to speak to her. So, if you don't mind I'll head to the second room to start grabbing Dylan's things. And, maybe I'll see you one day, Mase."

"I hope you have a happy life Bonnie. I really do." She gave him a small smile and went to the second bedroom. She had no words for Sybil. She didn't hate Sybil, but second time around, was too much. She needed a drink. Her emotions were all over the place.

 **.x.**

Back in Mystic Falls, Damon had just finished his physical therapy. It's been close to four months. He was finally able to put a little pressure on his left leg. His strength building had improved, and while his new physical therapist was patient. He'd have to admit, Bonnie was much better at her job.

The fact that she worked so hard on her body and strength building, made her really able, when it came to holding, lifting, and handling all of his body weight. But, in a way, this made him work harder. He was tired of the wheelchair, and he started watching it collect dust. He was on his crutches more often than not. When, Giuseppe dropped he and his son off at home, he realized he had a lot of time to kill today, because he didn't go to the Brandin' Iron again until tomorrow.

"Baby boy, com'ere." He said, when his son, waddled towards the couch to finish the nap, he was starting to take in the car. He grabbed his son, to help him get ready for his nap, then he noticed the poor boy was overheated, and all of that hair was moist with sweat from the heat of the summer. The young boy rubbed his eyes tirelessly, but was uncomfortably hot. Damon lifted his son, and carried him to the bathroom.

"Let's take of your shirt, so you can cool down." He said. But his son was irritated by his hair which kept falling in his eyes.

Damon rummaged around the bathroom inside of makeup cases and hair product containers, and found a pair of trimming scissors. He was initially gonna just put his hair in a baby bun, the way Bonnie loved it. But he figured, "Now's as good a time as any." He turned his son towards the mirror and put his hair in a low ponytail. Then, he chopped it off. "Aww shit. I'm in trouble now. May as well keep goin' baby boy. He took the ponytail holder out, and started to clip the hair slowly.

When Dimitri, first saw the hair fall he said, "Uh oh." And his mouth went into the "O" shape. Then his big, grey eyes, kept following lock after lock to the ground or cabinet top. "Whay it go, dad dee?" He asked.

"Where'd it go? It went bye bye."

Dimitri laughed and looked at Damon through the mirror and laughed at his daddy. "Bye bye dad dee." Then he waived bye, and laughed, covering his mouth. Again, his bright-eyed smile couldn't get enough of the change he was seeing in the mirror. He wiggled his body from left to right, slowly, and said, "Bye byeeee. Bye byeee." Like a song, and dance. And for whatever reason, whenever he locked eyes with his father he started to crack up laughing.

"Dang, you just got the giggles today, then. Don't ya?"

He nodded his head and picked up hair analyzing it, letting his little fingers play with it.

Every time a lock of his son's black hair fell, Damon felt instant guilt for not telling Bonnie what he was doing. And even if he'd talked about it with his son, just for shits and giggles, it was never a plan to cut it. But clip after clip, after clip later, the boy's hair was shorter and shorter. Until finally Damon turned him around to face him. He grabbed the entirety of the hair in his son's face, and held it up between his fingers, and trimmed it just about an inch from the root. When he was done trimming, he pulled out his clippers, and began shaving the sides down. It was official. His son went from shoulder length mess, to a damn near fade. It took about thirty minutes to get him together. He felt like he was back in the Army again, helping Privates out with haircuts.

He looked at it, finally finishing. His son looked up at him, and finally without all the dark black hair, he saw his beautiful crystal eyes. "Hot damn you're a good lookin' kid." He turned his son towards the mirror. When the young boy saw his face, and hair gone. He was initially in shock. He didn't recognize himself. He touched the mirror with his little fingers. "Like your new hair, baby boy?"

The young boy looked in the mirror and back at his father. "Me, Dad dee?"

That fact that he barely recognized himself let Damon know, he'd done the right thing, by cutting it. "Yeah son, it's you. He turned him again towards the mirror, and they both looked. Then Damon hugged his son from behind, pulling up his shirt and poking his stomach, so he'd realize it's him when he looked into the mirror. He laughed. And smiled. He loved his new haircut. And come to find out the top of his head carried the cutest smallest curls.

"Pweeetttty dad dee."

"You look handsome." Damon laughed.

"Yay." The little boy with a heart of gold, and the only child's syndrome, who had his daddy wrapped around his finger, was now the happiest kid in the world was clapping. At what cost...? Oh, probably just Bonnie's broken heart. This, wasn't going to be easy.

 **.x.**

After about an hour of getting everything together, Bonnie called Stefan and Ginny to comeback.

They used a few good hours to pack up Dylan Dimitri's room, and all of her belongings, including stuff she had in storage, like training equipment for her clients. It had been a long, emotional day.

It wasn't so much, Mason and Sybil as it was her entire life doing another hundred and eighty degrees before her eyes. Her life always felt like adjusting and rearranging. She took Stefan and Ginny out for drinks, so she could clear her mind before sleeping.

"I can't believe they are together."

"Me either Gin. But, if I'm being honest, and I will NEVER, EVER, EVER take up for Sybil. Lord Knows I can't stand her. But, if I'm being honest, Damon and I both had some wrongs doings too. Not just Mason and Sybil. Damon and I played our awful parts in that whole situation. And according to Mason, both he and Sybil said they had no chances with me and Doodle, because we could never love anyone the way we loved each other."

"Maybe that is true. But it doesn't change the fact Sybil dated two men you loved. Good thing you never introduced her to Kol."

"She's only guilty of looking for love." Stefan said. "Granted, in all the wrong places. And trust me, I could not stand that woman, but all any of us want, in this life, is to love and be loved. By the right person." He looked to Ginny.

"Yeah, well, I guess people deserve happiness. And, I'm just happy it's all behind me. I gave him back that large diamond that was big enough to put a down payment on a new house." Bonnie laughed. "Lord knows, Doodle and I need the money. But, I had to let go of my past with Mason today, and I think I also let the pain Sybil created go too."

"I'm glad babe. I'm happy Dylan has an opportunity to be with his mother and father." Ginny said.

Stefan added, "I'll toast to that…. To baby boy."

"To baby boy." They all took a shot.

"I just don't get it, I mean, every few years, I'm living somewhere different. Now, of all the places I'm going back home?"

"But, Bon, you seem most comfortable there. Honestly." Ginny said.

"Yeah, and the first time I leave Mystic Falls, I'm just doing it to bring you back." Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, well, now you really have reasons to be there. You've got the Brandin Iron, which is successful. Then you have Sarah and Oliver. I just think, that your life, is really rich in meaning right now Stefan."

"Well, Bird... I guess, I'm adultin' now. That what they call it?"

"Yup. Story of my life. Adulting. I'm pretty bad at it." Ginny added. "I need like, a guide book. You think they have one at the DMV?"

"No, they don't even have a good driving manual at the DMV. You want a guide to adultin' in modern day America... Do it all the way your parents tell you not to, at first. Only to find out, that after you didn't listen, they were right, half the time."

Stefan, getting drunker, by the second, chimed in. "Hell naw. If I'da listened to old G and Lily, I swear I'd be worse off." He slammed his beer bottle on the table, waiting for another. "G screwed D, all up."

"Well, my momma, didn't help. Especially since, my momma and your daddy, was getting it on for like, I don't know almost the whole time me and Doodle have been in our dysfunctionalship. Hell, we are dysfunctional, because of G and my momma." She and Stefan both laughed at the ridiculousness that was Abby and G. The secret meetings, the whispers, the dinners, the sneaking around. It all boiled down to two people. Who needed something, they could only get from each other. Right, or wrong, it happened. And it needed to, for them to see it wasn't meant to be. Abby is now happy with Nik, and G is happy with his wife. All it took, was years of sneaking around to see it was awful. When technically if you have to sneak, you know from day one. The irony wasn't funny, but you had to laugh because, it was so wrong, and in the process, it hurt Bonnie and Damon.

"Be honest with me, Bonnie..." Ginny prayed, "... take Damon out of the picture, who was the better boyfriend, Mason or Kol?"

"Gin, in front of Stefan?" Bonnie was shocked.

"He's practically your brother. You act like I asked you who was he better lay?"

"Gin!" Bonnie through a peanut at her.

"No, I mean, enlighten me, sis. I'm an awful boyfriend slash friend with benefits. Ask Ginny." He laughed. I wanna know who was the better boyfriend and why?"

"Ugh, okay. Fine. It's hard to say. They came into my life at different times. I mean, Mason, helped me really prioritize my life and my career. He really helped me to do the "adulting" thing. But, Kol, he was attentive and affectionate. He may have been the spoiled rich boy, but as a boyfriend, I didn't ever see a silver spoon in his mouth, he worked hard, and he also played hard. He made sure I had a good time, and relaxed. Gave me the key to his place. Always, asked if I was good or needed anything. He was just... in tune with me. Kol, paid attention. And women love that. I just, didn't have the passion for him I had for-" she hated how he always managed to be a part of a moment, even if he wasn't, and how much he was inside of her. "He wasn't the man I married secretly behind my mom as back, and fell in love with over and over again. There is something about the way Damon loves me, that keeps us in love. No matter how often we fight, or leave each other, or even hurt each other. We never go to bed angry."

"Aww, sweet, you two are soulmates. I swear I'd never seen you, until I seen you and him." Ginny said.

"So, Kol's the better boyfriend?" Stefan asked sarcastically. "Don't get off topic, I need pointers ladies, come on."

"Oh yeah. Kol was attentive and affectionate. But he never over did it. Women hate when a man tries too hard. Be yourself."

"Okay, so don't go to bed angry, be myself, don't try too hard... and what else?"

"Stefan, show women you are confident and hard working. Women like to be independent, but they like to know, if it boiled down to it they could rely on their man. Also, a man with confidence is less likely to have a woman stray."

"Stefan, the girl you're dating has a kid, right?"

"Yeah. She's a single mom."

"Well, before you ask what you can be for her, it's about what you can be for yourself. A child, in the picture is a lot harder. Mason, I thought was an amazing father figure to my son. And he was, but it wasn't until I came back home, I realized I wanted and needed more for him. Not discrediting Mason, he will be a great father someday. But, for me personally, my son was missing the type of father/son relationship that he needed. Which is what he got from Doodle. And that's because, I fell in love with the man he is, and I always knew he'd be the type of father I wanted for my kids."

"I'm not ready to be a father." Stefan said out loud. Both girls looked at him, like he was crazy.

"Stefan, why date a girl with a child?"

"I don't know. I like her a lot. She's beautiful, and sweet. But, I kind of had something special with someone else, and that person just didn't feel the same way." Stefan twirled his shot glass and looked at it as it hit the table. The thud was a painful reminder of how he felt. He was so drunk and speaking so honestly, he wasn't even embarrassed. He looked at Ginny and she realized he was talking about her. "Fuck. I need another drink. I really want to forget everything I'm saying tonight, by tomorrow."

Bonnie held her hand over her mouth feeling nauseous, but realized she needed to break the tension. "Who wants wings? I'm kind of hungry."

"Uhh, I'll take wings." Ginny spoke up.

"Sis, can you order me some tater skins. I need to take a fuckin' piss." Stefan got up and walked to the men's room. Bonnie looked at Ginny and things got real.

"Wow. Gin, did you understand that?"

"I did." Ginny nodded her head.

"What do you think?"

"Oh God. Don't ask me that."

"Ginny the answer should be easy. If it's not, then there's a problem."

"Bonnie, I can't answer you. Stefan is a great guy. An amazing guy. But, Mike is... he's great. And Stefan and I shared a really beautiful and amazing time, and I love Stefan. I mean, we've grown as friends, and I love him as a friend." She said wiping her water eyes.

"Then why are you so emotional, right now?"

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. I have Mike he has Sarah. And that's the end of that."

"Okay, Gin. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. You're not prying. I'm just, worried about Stefan is all. He is my friend. We talk on the phone, and he's never told me he's not ready to be a father. I thought it was something he wanted, a long time ago. I mean, he and I were moving so fast, and he said he could see us having kids."

"Oh my God. Ginny, you never told me."

"Bonnie Stefan scared me shitless. He was really intense. He was confident in himself with me. This guy I'm seeing tonight, is different."

"Ginny, this guy tonight, sounds heart broken."

Ginny looked at Bonnie without a clue as to what to do. "He's coming back to the table, shh be quiet."

"I need more shots. This round on me?" He looked at the two girls, who looked at each other and smiled nervously.

"Sure."

"Alright, lighten up ladies. I'm in California one fuckin' night. I'm getting wasted."

"Fine, Stefan. You want to get shit-faced, I'll drive. You and Ginny drink your asses off. I'm actually feeling nauseous."

"Babe, you okay?"

"I am going to be okay, but I can't take another tequila shot. Honestly, it's about to-" Bonnie gagged and held her mouth with her hand. "Oh fuck." She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Crap. Do you think she's had alcohol poisoning?"

"Hell, I don't know. But If she's sick we should head out. My brother will fuckin' tie me to a horse and drag me by my got damn ankles if something is wrong with her."

Ginny laughed. "I love how you afraid of your brother."

"Hell naw. But, I don't like to see Bird sick. When she is sick, she really looks terrible, and her hairs all over the place and looks like death, literally." Ginny laughed so hard.

"Oh God. Shut up before I tell her." She tossed a couple lime wedges in his face.

 **.x.**

After a long tedious, and strenuous drive home, Bonnie and Stefan made it back. Bonnie drove the first twelve hours so Stefan could sleep off his hangover, and Stefan drove the rest of the way so she could sleep. Damon knew Bonnie would be exhausted when she got home, so he took their son to his Abby's house for the night. Bonnie got home late in the afternoon, and even through exhaustion all she wanted was her son's hugs and kisses. When Stefan dropped her and the U-Haul off to Damon, Sarah met him at their place to pick him up. Her husband limped out to the porch. She dropped her bags, and ran to him.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much. How's your leg feeling?"

"I'm good baby. Fuck I missed you." His boyish grin grew looking at her face.

"Come on let's get you inside, and off that leg." He put his arm around her shoulder and she helped get him inside. "Here sit down, you hungry, want me to make you something?" She automatically went into nurturing mode.

"Baby, no. You must be exhausted."

"I am, but I'm hungry too."

"Let me order some take out."

"Take out? Baby, we are supposed to be saving money? This trip to Cali set us back."

"Bird, its fine. I'll order some food. You and I will have a quiet night alone. And tomorrow we'll see our son."

"Wait! Where is my baby, Doodle?"

"Calm down baby girl. I took'em to your momma's because I knew you'd be exhausted. She's gone keep him 'til tomorrow, mornin.' This way baby girl you can get a good night sleep."

"Don't play with me. Where's I my son?"

"Baby, I told you, he'll be here tomorrow."

"This makes me angry. You knew I'd miss him and want to see him. How could you do this?" She asked with an angry tone.

"Whoa. Baby girl, why you so damn emotional? I thought I was doing a good thing."

"Good thing. I have seen my son."

"It's been two days you are exhausted. I can see it in your eyes." And really he knew it wasn't a good look to let the first thing she saw, when she got back, be his hair cut.

"So, now you sayin' I look like shit?" she asked defensively. This point, he had no wrong or right answer, she was going to be angry at him, regardless.

"Ooohhhhhkaaaay. I'm gone order food. You sit down and relax. Call your momma, and check on'em and then we'll eat." Damon was afraid to say too much. She was a maniac right now.

After talking to her son, and eating, Damon wanted to hurry and get her to bed. He wasn't even going to try and have sex tonight. He missed her body for two days, but he wasn't ready to die. She was exhausted after the food she'd eaten. He put her in his wheel chair and wheeled her into the room. Then undressed her and got her more comfortable. Hopefully she'd feel better in the morning.

 **.x.**

Bonnie still lay in bed the next day. Her body was exhausted. The most exhausted it's ever been. She didn't even realize when her mother dropped her son off. Abby didn't want to wake her, so she wished Damon luck and left quietly. Damon and his son sat in the living room on the couch. Damon's leg was propped up and elevated. They watched tv for a little while before Damon and his son both passed out on the couch.

Bonnie was stricken awake with the most nauseating feeling. She turned on her side and started to violently heave. "Fucking take out!" She screamed. Damon jumped up out of his sleep and sat his body up.

"Baby girl, you okay?"

"No. I don't feel good at all. I am fuckin' dying." Damon gently lifted his son and lay him on the couch, and carefully stood up and grabbed his crutch and walked over to the room with Bonnie. She lay on her side, wearing only one of his t-shirts, and a pair of panties. But she was sweating.

"Baby girl, what the hell happened?" He hobbled to her and pulled her hair up and out of her face, and held it. She felt her stomach clench again, and the tightening made her curl into a ball.

"I don't know what happened. I felt like crap in California too. I thought it was alcohol poisoning. But it must've been a stomach bug."

"Stefan let you drink a bunch?"

"No. He didn't." She felt cramping in her stomach. This wasn't normal sickness. She was going to need to go to the hospital. "Baby, I may need to go to the hospital."

"How am I gone drive you?"

"I don't know." At that moment, a sleepyhead crying little boy wondered into the room. "Mama." He smiled. Bonnie looked up to finally see her baby boy. Only he wasn't the same little boy she left there. She left a little boy with a baby bun and this little boy had short black hair. Hair that was buzzed on the sides and trimmed up top. Damon saw her face, go form helplessly nauseated to all trace of feeling and humanity obliterated. The temperature in his body dropped when her eyes stopped blinking and she sat directly up.

"Baby girl, let's get you to the bathroom." He said reaching for her hands, until she smacked his hands away.

"Damon Dimitri Salvatore." Her voice was deep and low. "What the hell did you do to my son?"

"It's just a little haircut."

"I'm. Gonna. Fuckin.' Kill. You. Get. Out. Of. My. Face." Her teeth were clenched so tight, Damon thought it was the second coming of Jesus, when she fought through her pain and stood up, facing him, eye to chest. However short she was, she was scary.

He started backing away from her and she grabbed him by his large belt buckle since he didn't have a shirt on. She tugged him towards her roughly forcing his weight on his leg. "Baby, girl. Ouch! My leg."

"Fuck you're fuckin' leg." She grunted out lowly.

"Say what?" Her eyes twitched at him, and she caught herself gag again, and all he could do was talk to her and get her mind off what he did. "Baby, let's walk to the bathroom. It's just a few feet over." He grabbed one of the crutches and tried maneuvering her towards the bathroom. The little boy walked in front of them. "Son, lift the toilet for daddy, please."

"Huh?"

"Toilet son. Lift the seat. Liffffft theee seeeat." He said slowly. "He's so cute when he don't understand shit, ain't he?"

Every bone in Bonnie ached to break every bone in Damon. But she felt worse than she's ever felt. And he had the nerve to talk about cute at a time like this. Her baby wasn't the same baby anymore, and she was ready to cry. She walked into the bathroom and fell to the floor near the toilet.

Damon watched, what he felt like was an over emotional, Bonnie, lose it. He didn't know if he should speak, or hear her out. "It is betrayal, baby. You did what you did with no concern to me. We are supposed to talk about everything now, remember? Not bulldoze each other's feelings or neglect them!" She screamed. "Of all the things, you could've done, you did this! And you seem like you feel good about it. The arrogance. The disrespect. The lack of compassion. If I wasn't so damn sick," she leaned over, and clutched the toilet bowl with her hands, then as the cold porcelain pushed through the small bones of her fingers and then arms giving her the chills, her stomachs tightened beyond her control and she heaved up her insides and they left her body through her mouth, and he felt so bad for her. She was so angry, yet, her face wasn't angry, it was expressing disgust and nausea. "If I wasn't so damn sick... bwaaaaaah." She threw up again. They shouldn't have eaten that take out. He thought, watching her try to yell, and contain her vomit. "If I wasn't so damn sick, I'd probably kick your ass." She said, wiping her mouth. His blue eyes felt fear, helplessness, and slight humor. She was making threats from hugging the toilet seat. When she saw the twinkle in his eye. That same twinkle that meant he was about to laugh. She sternly said, "You have three seconds to disappear, until I calm down. Or you're gone wish you signed them divorce papers."

Two hours later Bonnie was feeling a little better. She was in the kitchen with her son, cutting up bananas. She couldn't stop looking at his hair. Oh how sweet his little face was. She could really see the puff in his cheeks more clearly this way. Still, he had no right going behind her back.

"Nanas mama."

"Yeah baby boy. Bananas." Bonnie walked around the cabinet and grabbed peanut butter and honey. She placed the bananas slices in to a bowl over a spoonful of peanut butter, then she drizzled honey over it. "Come on baby, let's go sit and watch cartoons. You can share this lunch with me." She wasn't even hungry but her body was craving this exact thing and this exact moment.

"K, mama."

Bonnie carried him over to the couch and sat down. He sat beside her not taking his eyes off her food. She sat with her legs crisscrossed and faced him on the couch, while he sat on his knees and looked directly at everywhere her spoon moved. When she grabbed a bite, and placed it into his mouth, he smiled and clapped merrily. "Mmmm. Nom nom, baby boy."

"Yay." He laughed.

"Yay." She repeated after him and the doorbell rang. She ignored it.

"Baby girl. Let me in the house."

"Go away, Doodle."

"Baby, you're overreactin.'

"No, no, no. If you were my partner, I'd let you in. But, you like to run ship without a co-pilot. And I think, you need to learn your lesson."

"The therapist ain't gone like this baby."

Bonnie ear muffed her son's ears. "Fuck that therapist, and fuck you." She lifted another bite of banana to Dimitri, and he started rocking his body side to side, on the couch, dancing. "Yeah baby boy. So yummy in your tummy." She smiled.

"Baby girl. Please. It's hot as fell out here." Damon called out.

"Sweat it out."

"Bird!"

"I guess you should've thought about that before you chopped my baby's hair off."

"I owe you. I'm sorry. Baby, please... I'm so sorry. How long do I need to stay out here?"

"Until my doctor's appointment."

"Four hours from now?"

"Yup. You're lucky my doctor got me in today instead of next week, or you'd be out there 'til next week."

Damon limped onto the chair on the porch and sat down, once he realized she wasn't budging, and she couldn't do much with his messed-up leg. He leaned back and closed his eyes and started talking to himself. "She's fuckin' crazy. Fuckin' whack job! I swear to God, she is stubborn as all hell." He kept whispering. "And, I bet, she wouldn't be doing this, if my leg was fine." He decided to bother her some more, and he shouted out, "So, I guess it's too much to ask for some pussy?"

She didn't say anything. She just threw out a bottle of lotion and slammed the door, locking it again.

"What's this baby girl?"

"Pretend your hand is my pussy, and go to town." She shouted from the couch and he heard through the window as he sat on the porch. He laughed so hard. He was getting under her skin by laughing. He wasn't done tormenting her.

"Oh Fuck. You must be on your period. Huh?" He sat there, loving getting under her skin. He laughed to himself and maybe he should've thought twice, because a minute later she was on the porch behind him, with a pitcher filled with ice cubes and iced tea and dumped it over his head. Puppy followed behind her and stated licking up all of the iced tea on the ground.

"Period my ass." She said, walking back in slamming the door and locking it again.

Damon watched as Puppy sat at his feet, like a good loyal dog. "At least you love me, Puppy." Bonnie very vindictively got up and opened the living room door, "Here boy, here boy. Come eat, Puppy." Just like that, Bonnie took his last ally. He shook his head, and gave up. She watched her husband sit there, drenched and he didn't move. He finally shut up and just let her be angry. And she realized what he said. Which then made her realize... "Holy hell. My period is late."

* * *

 _Excerpt Part 28:_

 _Bonnie stood in place breathless, before falling to her knees. She'd never seen such a breathtaking visual in all of her life. So much pain and beauty in one image. An old wound was finally being soothed. In a way, she was feeling something she'd never felt before. And wanted to protect herself, by fighting to hold in every ounce of emotion: happy, sad, angry, hurt, confusion, and anything else that could taint this perfect moment. For once, she felt the connection that she'd been missing. The one thing, she'd never had resolution on. She touched the picture delicately, allowing her fingertips, to glide across the canvas, just to feel every stroke of life he felt, when he made it. But when her eyes could no longer conceal the emotion, a single tear drop fell down her cheek. "You are so astonishingly beautiful, and wholesome and good. And I love and miss you, with my whole heart."_

* * *

 **A/N Mason and Sybil, found each other because of Bonnie and Damon. They aren't main characters, so my goal wasn't to make them be hated, it was to show the changes in Bonnie and Damon over the years both good and bad, through their relationships. Bonnie and Damon's moment at Sheila's funeral was the moment she got pregnant with her son. And what happened between the two of them after that was really miscommunication. That is the last time they see each other or speak, until you see them reunite in the beginning of the story at the Brandin' Iron, and they were both angry at each other that night. Hopefully more pieces of the puzzle from the beginning make sense, where a lot of their problems stemmed from. Stefan just drunkenly admitted to loving a girl who didn't feel the same and being kind of heart-broken over it. Feeling confused with his relationship with Sarah. Ginny was really affected by Stefan's words. And the feelings hit her deeper than she expected to. Hmmm wonder why? And ofc, Damon experiences the wrath of Bonnie after he takes it upon himself to cut their sons hair.**


	29. Infectious Giggle

**Best Friend**

 **Part 28- Infectious Giggle**

 **R-M**

 **This is just a Doodle, Bird and Family chapter. Sorry for the long over due update. Last I updated, I thought readers lost interest. So, I put it on pause a while. But, I spent the past two weeks rereading it, to post this update. And I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for showing support as always, I appreciate you guys.**

* * *

Damon sat in the living room with his son for over two hours, waiting for Bonnie to come back home. Even if he feared she'd leave him after what he'd done, he expected to see her walk through the door, since they'd been apart for so long. And his separation anxiety wouldn't allow him to take anymore time away from their marriage. For better or worse, he was all in.

 **...**

Earlier, when Bonnie finally let him in, she had no patience to help get him dressed or wait for him to shower after pouring iced tea on him. She left, him to take care of Dimitri Dylan, while she used her separation time to think. After showering, Damon put on jeans and nothing else, and dressed their son the same. Sitting for over two hours, he felt two painful sensations in his back, but couldn't reach and he couldn't very well force himself to the bathroom after finally being in his house on his couch out of the sun. He opted to let the pain surpass, and get comfortable. As he leaned back, he looked at his injured leg and attempted to lift it using his thigh muscles, right where he'd fractured the bone. His two ribs and his arm was healed, but not without some tenderness. Now all he wanted to feel was himself lift his leg. Slowly, he straightened out his bent knee, and started to lift. The moment he felt his foot leave the ground, he smiled, realizing his leg was lifting without the use of Bonnie or the crutches.

"Damn baby girl. You really are good at his physical therapy thang." He said to himself. Though he have to start with a new physical therapist, he knew he'd worked with his wife up until the most recent couple weeks, and credited her for his progress so far. He dropped his leg slowly, and lifted again. He did this several times as part of an exercise his wife taught him. A smile lit his face and he was proud of himself. Mouth turned up into a large grin, teeth and all.

That is until he heard heard the truck pull up. Shocked, she didn't decide to go to her mommas old house for the night and forget about him. Then he turned to look at his sleeping son, and remembered. "Aww she came back b'cos of you munchkin."

He realized at this point he couldn't feel bad about the hair cut. His son was sleeping better because he wasn't as overheated, and his wife outdoor have to get over it, right? Eventually, he hoped.

Bonnie took her time grabbing a couple bags out of the back of the truck, and walking to the porch of the single story duplex. The neighbors they shared a wall with had moved out, and the place next door was vacant. Bonnie scrolled past the window straight to the door, and opened it. Damon sat on the other side of the room facing the door. When they made eye contact she quickly looked away and headed to the kitchen island of the opened room area. Connected living room, dining, and kitchen.

"I grabbed some kale and potatoes. I'm gonna make soup. I need something light but healthy."

"What's new?" He said sarcastically, under his breath. Not a fan of her LA diet from months ago.

"What's that?"

"Nothin. I asked what's new, what happened at the doctor's?"

Bonnie paused and thought to answer with anything that would justify her being gone for well over two hours, cutting into three. She thought to tell him she had to do blood work, and urine test, because the doctor had a sneaking impression she was pregnant. But, Bonnie knew she was good on birth control until recently, she'd missed it a few times due to the stressful nature of her new home life. That's why she figured her period was off, and late. There was always still a chance pregnancy could occur with missing taking her pill, but she had enough stress, she didn't want to over think it.

When her conscience got the best of her, she thought to mention it to him. Then she remembered he cut Dimitri's hair behind her back and proceeded to antagonize her after she put him on the porch. And that was enough to override a guilty conscience.

"Baby... the doctor's?" He repeated.

"Routine check up. I'm healthy as a race Salvatore horse." She started the sink water, cleaned it out and put cold water with apple cider vinegar on one side, and put her kale and potatoes inside to sit for a while to clean them. While doing that she walked back to her room and sat on the bed away from him. She saw a small plastic ziplock baggie on the bed. It was filled with locks of black hair. And a small note.

 **Dimitri Dylan Bennett-Salvatore**

 **Age 2**

 **"first hair cut" by daddy.**

She laughed at his typical chicken scratch.

Bonnie grabbed the baggie and held it, before opening it and sniffing his hair. Smelling awfully similar to hers. She felt her calmness become rocked by her tingling eyes again. The very inner corner of her eyes watered and she held the little ziplock bag to her chest and cried. Quietly enough, so that Damon didn't hear her. On a normal day, Bonnie didn't allow herself to cry so easily. It bothered her, that she was so bothered by this incident. The emotions were overwhelming. And maybe this is why she was so angry at him, because she didn't expect to be flooded by emotions in such a way.

After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and walked to the kitchen to finish cleaning her produce. She'd given Damon plenty of silent treatment all day. And wasn't in a rush to engage him. She took her time cleaning and cutting both her potatoes and kale. Parts of her brain were tuned into her anger at Damon, and parts were tuned into the possibility of being pregnant. She couldn't gather her emotions as she filled a pot with her fresh food, and added the remainder of the ingredients to flavor it. In a separate pan she sautéed some Italian ground sausage and sprinkled it into her soup, just lightly enough to give it flavor, but not enough to overpower the veggies and potatoes. Damon watched her prepare food for just over half an hour, and stood himself up forcing her to turn suddenly to him.

"Doodle, what are you doing?" She hurried to him, grabbing him and placing his arm over her shoulders.

"Baby, I'm fine. I just need to go to the spare bedroom."

"What for?"

"B'cos. Why you so dag on nosy?" After she rolled her eyes, he giggled, afraid she'd let him fall. "It's a joke baby, damn. You always tryna get up in my business." He joked again, then grabbed her by the elbows before she moved away from him. "I'm playin. Sorry. Just my pathetic last attempts to make you smile. But, it ain't workin is it?""

"Damn sure ain't!"

"Sorry baby girl." He gave in. She won. She could take his soul, if it meant she'd smile at him again. Sure it had only been a day, but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to crack that hard shell of Bonnie's, and he had to crack it now.

They walked for a few feet until she got him to the crutches. Once there, he let her go. "Thank you darlin. I'll be right back." He stood, and smiled, hoping to get another smile from her. But it was hopeless, he really messed up. Bonnie walked back to the kitchen, no smile, no blink, no eye role. She was more interested in covering her pot, and letting it simmer for a couple hours. And that is when she spotted her baby boy asleep, on the couch, and Damon still had the tv on cartoons. She shook her head, hopelessly. Then she heard her husband call her name.

"Bird!" She wanted to sigh angrily, but she just followed his voice. Walking to the spare room to see him grinning like an idiot.

"Yes?"

"I know you gone stay mad at me. And I know I can't take back what I did. But, least I can do, is pull another surprise out of the safe."

"Damon, I ain't got time for-"

"Shh. Listen. And stop with that Damon shit." He furrowed his brows seriously. "Bird, baby... Everything in that safe, is a part of a bigger picture. A past, a future, a present. And all of it involves you, and me, and our family."

She crossed her arms impatiently, nodding her head. "Okay." Heavy sigh of annoyance.

"Sooo, underneath that sheet is a canvas. I painted this for you years ago. When all I had was time to think. I ain't never showed nobody. But, today, I'm showing you, because... I painted it, just for you."

"Doodle, right now, ain't really the time to be playing games."

"Bird, shut up, okay. Just shut up, for a doggone minute, and look at me. You ain't looked me in the eyes all got damn day. I can't handle when you don't look me in my eyes. It hurts my soul." He hobbled to her, with his crutches, lifted her chin, and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I'm gone give you some privacy. No need to talk about it, after you see it. Not til your ready. Just, observe it, and let it fill your heart with whatever you want it to."

The words worried her. But, once again she nodded her head to just get him to shut up and move. "Fine doodle."

"Long as you call me Doodle and not Damon." He used his crutch and walked out, closing the door behind him. Bonnie was so irritated he'd put on a broadway spectacle to reveal a painting. She knew he was amazingly talented, but she also knew, he angered her, and he wouldn't just get past this with a painting.

She waited til he shit the door, before she walked forward, slowly, grabbing the cream colored sheet between her middle finger, index finger, and thumb. As it drapped off slowly, and clung to itself, gliding off the canvas, her slender fingers dropped the sheet unintentionally, onto the ground, as she'd been shocked.

Bonnie stood in place breathless, before falling to her knees. She'd never seen such a breathtaking visual in all of her life. So much pain and beauty in one image. An old wound was finally being soothed. In a way, she was feeling something she'd never felt before. The strong woman, wanted to protect herself, by fighting to hold in every ounce of emotion: happy, sad, angry, hurt, confusion, and anything else that could taint this perfect moment. For once, she felt the connection that she'd been missing. The one thing, she'd never had resolution on. She touched the picture delicately, allowing her fingertips, to glide across the canvas, just to feel every stroke of life he felt, when he made it. But when her eyes could no longer conceal the emotion, a single tear drop fell down her cheek. A light steam from the fountain of Bonnie. "You are so astonishingly beautiful, and wholesome and good. And I love and miss you, with my whole heart."

Her voice cracked unintentionally.

Before her, was pictured a little girl, toddler aged. She'd been sitting up, in a white form of material. Dress, shirt, or maybe even pajamas. Bonnie didn't look to hard at that detail. She just knew she looked like an angel. Her arms sprawled down before her, holding her toes as her knees were bent upward, and she was laughing. She had light-brown curls and while her features were painted delicately enough to see, how soft and playful she would have been, the one thing that stood out more than anything was her honest, and happy, teal colored eyes, and long fluttering eyelashes. Skin caramel brown, with eyebrows so light they blended in with her skin. Button nose, and infection giggle. Bonnie could hear the giggle in her mind, as he'd drawn the smallest laugh lines in her forehead and at the side of her eyes, and dimples in her cheeks, while her lips were heart shaped, like Bonnie's. She looked at her toes, and counted them for some reason. Ten perfect little toes.

The little girl was perfect, and Bonnie was overwhelmed with emotions. She looked like Dimitri, and also looked nothing like him. But she made perfect since.

She was perfect sense.

"Damon!" She called out. The name he didn't want to hear often, and knew it meant she was one of two things. Angry or sexually needy. And he had a feeling it wasn't the latter.

She paused a moment, waiting. But she remembered he didn't walk fast enough, and decided to go to him instead. She opened the door quickly, and began shouting, "Damon-" but he was standing there waiting. "Why..." she shook her head, tightening her lips. "I mean... you coulda told me." He didn't speak, he just listened, knowing she had words for him. "I mean, when did you... how could you possibly...?" She couldn't formulate a thought or a sentence. He just stood there, until she shook her head emotionally, at him. Her small hands hit his bare chest.

Once.

Twice.

And hit by hit, she delivered, to his bare skin, and he let her. Over and over, until she stopped, and rested her face on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

Her tears ran down his chest, and he bit back tears, and his bottom lip, as she cried. She looked up at him, her eyes watery, his glossy. He was afraid of her anger. In this moment he hoped his plan didn't backfire. She was pained, but vulnerable. His thoughts were scattered, until she cupped his face.

"Thank you." She cried. "Thank you so much. I love you Damon Dimitri. I love Dimitri Dylan. I love Baylee Raye." Her tears forced his tears to fall at the same time. "I love us, and I love our..." she gulped, "Beautiful, dysfunctional life. You're my home. And I still hate you for cutting our son's hair, but... I love us." She cried.

"I love us too baby girl." He wrapped his arms around the small of her back. "And I'm sorry. I only did it, because he kept bumpin into things. I didn't want our beautiful boy to get hurt." He shot a guilty grin.

"I'm not ready to forgive or talk about it." She said. "But, you should know, this is the best gift, I have ever received. And I wanna look at it everyday, and know, that she smiles down on us. She's beautiful baby. You did so good. She's everything I could have imagined."

"She looks just like you Bird. That's..." his tears fell more, "...that how I see her." Bonnie wiped his tears. "I've always visioned that she's beautiful with an infectious laugh, like her momma. And she is... such a good girl. Like her momma."

"I love, how you see her... how you see me." She reached up, onto her toes, and kissed his tear drenched lips with a firm, but soft touch. "I know I ain't the same girl from back then, sweet, and innocent. But, somehow, you see me that way sometimes. And you're, the only person, who sees me that way."

"You..." he looked her directly in her eyes, "will always be my little Birdie. The voice of an Angel, that saved my life. And everything I do, will always be for you." They cried together, and Bonnie turned around and leaned her back against her husband who leaned his back against the wall, and they just stare in silence. Remembering the little girl that they never got to meet. Loving the idea of who she would've been.

Who she was to them.

Who shell always be, because they'd never forget her. She was the most special guiding source for them. She was the part of them, they lost sometimes, when they were far away from each other, trapped in a dark space.

A light.

And still, the guide, that kept bringing them back home. When Damon didn't want Baylee buried in Virginia, he now realizes, it was the best thing for them. Bonnie made the right decision. Because, they're back home, with Baylee.

"I say we take our boy, to go see his sister. I mean, if you're ready for that." He said, with his arm wrapped around her collar, and her hands holding his forearm. She then grabbed his other arm and wrapped it around her stomach. She could tell him about the doctor's suspicions. But she knew it wasn't the right time. This was Baylee's moment. And they both owed her the grievance. Together. And they owed her to speak more about her to each other, for each other. And tonight, was the moment, they would start. She leaned her head back into his chest, and his chin rested atop her head.

"I'd love that Doodle." A name fitting for the man who doodled magic into Bonnie's world.

They stood in silence, for a few more minutes. Grateful for all they had between them. Their son. Their daughter. Their love. And their home. No matter what place in the world, no matter how small. As long as they were together.

Baylee always brought them home to each other.

* * *

 _Excerpt Part 29_

 _"Bird, can we talk?"_

 _"Of course." Bonnie looked at her brother-in-law while her husband tried sitting their son on a horse with him. Her body kept tensing up and she grit her teeth watching Damon wrap his arm around the two-year-old._

 _"You okay?"_

 _"Of course. I trust him. But..."_

 _"But, what?"_

 _"Does he trust himself? He's still dealing heavy with his issue."_

 _"I know he's probably sick and tired of not being able to walk and drive. But a gentle ride on Sheila, will probably be good for him. Besides, he ain't gone run 'er. He'll just stroll along the farm."_

 _"Yea. Maybe, you're right." She spoke timidly. "B'sides, G and Lily are right beside him."_

 _"Yeah. Relax, it's gone be okay."_

 _"Yeah. You're right." She grinned, and looked up. "So, what's on your mind, Stefan? Why you seem like you need some serious advice?"_

 _"B'cos I do." He said nervously._

 _"Talk to me Stef. What's got you all tensed and anxious, looking lost in love, or confusion? Or should I say who?" She smiled, waiting to hear Sarah's name._

 _"Ginny."_

 _Bonnie stopped suddenly. "Come again..." she put her hand to her chest. "My best friend, Ginny? You're ex Ginny?... Mike's Ginny?"_

 _"That'd be the one."_

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter. But honestly maybe I should make them all this short from now on. :) it worked for me, and ended up longer than I was planning. But the painting was a pleasant and emotional surprise for Bonnie and it was a good moment between her and. Damon to bond. Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts?**


End file.
